Amar a un caballero
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Durante 5 años que Isabella de Swan esperara a su futuro esposo, el temido caballero normando Edward de Cullen, el destino rompe sus sueños de la manera más cruel: su padre es acusado de traición a la Corona y Edward regresa a Claredon, aunque no como su prometido sino como usurpador de las tierras. (adaptación)
1. Argumento

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

Argumento

Durante 5 años, Isabella de Swan, se ha preparado para ser la perfecta esposa del vasallo más leal del rey Henry, el temido caballero normando Edward de Cullen, conocido como el Dragón Negro. Pero ahora el destino rompe sus sueños de la manera más cruel: su padre es acusado de traición a la Corona y Edward regresa a Claredon, aunque no como su prometido sino como usurpador de las tierras. Edward ha superado un terrible pasado y no quiere confiar en la desafiante belleza de Isabella. El Dragón Negro ha protegido su destrozado corazón con una armadura impenetrable y ha regresado para reclamar sus tierras y el cuerpo de ella como botín; sabe lo que quiere y no piensa renunciar a nada. ¿Pero acabará la bestia rindiéndose ante los encantos de la dama?

_**Aviso, esta historia tiene 31 capítulos, incluido el prólogo y el epílogo. Como ya es costumbre, subiré todos los capítulos él día de hoy.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. prólogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

Prólogo

_Castillo de Swan, Inglaterra, junio de 1150_

Su regalo la había abrumado: una rosa de un rojo intenso, perfecta y tan delicada que parecía demasiado frágil para las temibles manos del guerrero, manos que podían empuñar la espada con letales consecuencias. El Dragón Negro de Cullen había cogido la flor mientras paseaban juntos por el jardín del castillo y ahora se la ofrecía sujetándola entre los vigorosos dedos.

Sorprendida por la ternura de aquel gesto propio de un amante, Isabella levantó la vista hacia el formidable caballero normando de rostro severo que se cernía sobre ella como una imponente torre. Sus pobladas cejas negras enmarcaban la mirada aguileña de unos ojos color ámbar que la atravesaban, a la vez que de sus doradas profundidades emergía una pregunta.

—¿Os he dejado sin habla, mi señora?

Isabella sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, pero alzó valerosamente la barbilla.

—Simplemente me habéis... sorprendido... —respondió.

Al ver que ella no aceptaba de inmediato su regalo, el caballero sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Ah! Me he olvidado de las espinas —murmuró con voz ronca y masculina, tranquilizadora.

Isabella se sorprendió al ver a lord Edward empuñar la daga que llevaba a la cintura para quitar las espinas del tallo; en silencio, concentrado en la tarea. Sin apenas atreverse a respirar, estudió detenidamente al hombre que estaba a punto de convertirse en su prometido.

Su piel morena, los rasgos acerados y las facciones perfectamente definidas, más que bellos, eran impactantes, y la cabellera espesa de indómitos bucles negros le llegaba hasta los hombros. Pero incluso esos rasgos formidables se volvían meros detalles en su presencia: su físico imponente, su aterradora fuerza bruta conferían al Dragón Negro un impresionante aspecto que amedrentaba a sus enemigos y producía respeto y confianza en sus aliados. En sus catorce años de vida, Isabella nunca había conocido a nadie como él.

Las damas y sirvientas de Swan la envidiaban y al mismo tiempo temían por ella, aunque esa mañana parecía que la envidia triunfaría finalmente. Isabella, en cambio, se inclinaba más hacia el temor. Era ella quien se prometería a él dentro de escasas horas. Era ella quien algún día tomaría al misterioso extranjero por esposo, quien lo recibiría en su lecho y en su cuerpo, y le daría hijos. Cuando Edward alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos, el corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco.

—¿Me tenéis miedo, mi señora? —le preguntó él suavemente, como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos.

¿Le tenía miedo? Hasta ese preciso instante, hubiera dicho que sí. Edward era un hombre hecho y derecho, casi diez años mayor que ella. Su complexión fuerte, las anchas espaldas y la considerable altura hacían que pareciera cernirse, amenazante, sobre el resto de los mortales. Sus hazañas en los torneos y el campo de batalla lo habían convertido en una leyenda, pero era su terrible reputación lo que más la intimidaba, los rumores escandalosos, los relatos a media voz que precedían al Dragón Negro de Cullen desde su Normandía natal, al otro lado del canal de la Mancha.

Isabella habría preferido no abandonar la seguridad del gran salón del castillo de Swan, repleto de invitados llegados para festejar el compromiso. Pero, cuando el señor de Cullen había sugerido que pasearan a solas por el jardín, no se había atrevido a rechazar su invitación, y ahora ella, a quien su madre siempre regañaba por su ingenio descarado y su osada lengua, se veía incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, fuera o no inteligente.

«Si continúas callada, se preguntará si no está a punto de prometerse a la tonta del pueblo», se reprochó a sí misma alzando la mirada hacia él. Para su sorpresa, Edward le acarició una mejilla con la rosa, rozándole la piel con los aterciopelados pétalos tan suavemente que a Isabella le pareció una total incongruencia viniendo de aquel hombre.

—Tan inocente —murmuró él, distraído— Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo.

No estaba segura de si hablaba de la rosa o de ella, pero, en cualquier caso, él pareció salir de su ensimismamiento.

—Creo que no habéis contestado a mi pregunta, señora mía.

—¿Pre... pregunta, mi señor? —repitió ella, fascinada por la intensidad de sus ojos color ámbar.

—¿Me tenéis miedo?

«Sí», quería responderle. Entendía por qué los hombres lo temían. Nunca olvidaría su primera imagen de lord Edward, acercándose a Claredon el día anterior. Vestido con armadura y a lomos de su imponente corcel negro, su estampa era intimidante. Su estandarte y escudo portaban la temible insignia: un negro dragón rampante en un campo carmesí. Desde el primer momento se había mostrado distante e incluso hosco y, hasta ese instante, lo había tenido por un hombre frío, duro, peligroso. Pero no parecía tan fiero ahora que empuñaba una rosa en vez de una espada.

—No, mi señor, no os tengo miedo —había respondido, sorprendida al darse cuenta de que decía la verdad.

—¿Aceptaréis entonces esta rosa que os ofrezco humildemente? —En los labios de Edward se esbozó una leve sonrisa al tiempo que se inclinaba cortésmente— Debéis hacerlo, mi señora, aunque sólo sea para protegerme.

—¿Protegeros?

—Así es. Es un delito robar rosas a la nobleza, pero no he de temer represalia alguna si os la entrego a vos.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Se burlaba de ella? Y, sin embargo, pensar que tan poderoso caballero pudiera necesitar protección de algo o alguien la hizo sonreír.

—Así está mucho mejor —dijo él suavemente, con satisfacción.

Ella tomó la rosa y, para ocultar las mejillas encendidas, enterró la nariz entre los fragantes pétalos aterciopelados, agradecida de que él se esforzara por disipar sus miedos.

—Gracias, mi señor —murmuró— Estas rosas son el orgullo de mi madre, pero estoy segura de que no os negaría tan siquiera una, puesto que pronto estaremos prometidos.

En aquel momento, mientras avanzaban por la senda del jardín, a Isabella incluso le pareció natural hacer la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza:

—¿Buscabais mi compañía por alguna razón en especial mi señor?

Él pareció dudar un instante y luego le dedicó una mirada fugaz y enigmática.

—Sí, mi señora. Quisiera preguntaros algo. —Hizo una pausa— ¿Deseáis casaros conmigo?

—No estoy segura de comprenderos.

—¿Dais vuestro total consentimiento al compromiso?

Ella abrió más los ojos.

—Sí, mi señor. Sé cuál es mi deber. Estoy dispuesta a obedecer a mi señor padre.

Al ver que Edward arrugaba la frente, Isabella se dio cuenta de que tal vez no era ésa la respuesta que él estaba buscando y se apresuró a añadir:

—Entiendo que Claredon necesita un señor fuerte, pues ahora que mi hermano se ha... ido mi padre ya no tiene heredero, y su deseo es disponerlo todo para que cuando él ya no pueda ocuparse, sus tierras queden en buenas manos y yo goce de la protección de un marido poderoso.

—No es eso lo que os he preguntado, mi señora. Comprendo las razones por las que lord Charlie ve la unión con buenos ojos.

Isabella lo miró sin saber qué era lo que deseaba oír. La habían educado para anteponer el deber y la responsabilidad a las consideraciones personales, y la muerte de su hermano Jacob ese mismo año la había convertido en la heredera de Swan, con todas las solemnes obligaciones que tan importante posición acarreaba. Si su padre deseaba una boda con fines políticos que garantizara el futuro de Swan, ella estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir sus deseos, pero no creía que lord Edward necesitara mayores explicaciones, puesto que se trataba de una alianza política para él también. Tras unos instantes, Edward habló de nuevo, con una voz extrañamente contenida, casi tensa.

—No deseo obligar a una doncella recelosa a aceptarme. Conozco más de un caso en que la dama no deseaba matrimonio y éste resultó un desastre.

Isabella, con los ojos aún fijos en él, se dio cuenta de que los músculos de su mandíbula estaban tensos, percibió una leve amargura en su voz y se preguntó si hablaba por experiencia propia. Pero quizá no había comprendido sus intenciones, tal vez él trataba de librarse del compromiso y buscaba la manera más amable de decírselo. De forma impulsiva, puso la mano sobre el brazo de Edward, pero la apartó al ver que el gesto parecía confundirlo.

—¿Deseáis veros libre del compromiso, mi señor?

Los ojos color ámbar escudriñaron el rostro de Isabella y, por un momento, cuando se cruzaron con los suyos, a Isabella le pareció percibir algo profundamente sombrío, como un destello de... tormento. Pero sólo fue un instante.

—Quisiera estar seguro de que aceptáis voluntariamente el matrimonio.

¿Realmente le estaba preguntando si accedía a casarse con él? En la limitada experiencia de Isabella, ningún caballero se molestaba en preguntar a una simple chiquilla cuál era su opinión, sino que únicamente se preocupaba por ganar tierras y poder. Sin duda en Normandía, al igual que en Inglaterra, poseer tierras era muy importante, no así el consentimiento de la novia, muy a pesar de la Iglesia, que trataba de brindar mayor protección a las doncellas que se opusieran a su matrimonio.

Isabella sabía que lord Edward quería desposarla debido a los vastos dominios que ella heredaría. No era capaz de interpretar la pregunta que se dibujaba en los ojos del guerrero. Él se había quedado inmóvil y su expresión era grave, casi cautelosa. De repente, ella se dio cuenta de que confiaba en aquellos ojos, en aquella mirada intensa y acerada pero no cruel.

—No tengo objeción alguna, mi señor. Doy mi libre consentimiento al matrimonio.

La crispación abandonó el rostro de Edward, la expresión adusta de sus labios desapareció y todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse. Sólo entonces reparó Isabella en que él no había respondido a su propia pregunta, si él deseaba el matrimonio, aunque, pensándolo mejor, un caballero poderoso como Edward era libre de elegir esposa. Si no hubiera querido casarse con ella, nunca habría aceptado la oferta de su padre.

—¿Era eso lo que deseabais saber? —le preguntó con tono inseguro.

—Sí, mi señora. Tan sólo deseaba conocer vuestra opinión.

De repente, pareció que ella lo turbaba, pues apartó la mirada hacia el muro que rodeaba el patio del castillo. Deseosa de tranquilizarlo como él había hecho con ella, Isabella sonrió con ironía:

—Mi señor padre diría que las hijas no tienen derecho a opinar y que yo, en cualquier caso, ya lo hago más de lo que me conviene, y me atrevería a decir que tiene razón.

Edward posó su incisiva mirada en ella, aparentemente sorprendido.

—¿Y siempre estáis de acuerdo con vuestro padre, mi señora?

Ella arrugó la nariz:

—No, a decir verdad, rara vez. Mi señor padre dice que es mi mayor defecto.

Edward dejó escapar una breve carcajada entre dientes, un sonido ronco y áspero que la hizo pensar que no era un hombre que riera a menudo.

—En verdad estoy convencida de que mi padre está tan deseoso de librarse de mí que os está agradecido de que hayáis venido a cortejarme.

—¿Cortejaros? —parpadeó la colosal figura— Soy un soldado, mi señora, no un poeta —dijo esbozando una sonrisa burlona, casi encantadora— Sé bien poco de tomo cortejar a una dama.

Isabella estaba convencida de que no era así; sospechaba que, si se lo proponía, ese hombre fuerte y carismático podía seducir a los mismísimos pájaros del cielo.

—Yo soy mas ignorante aún —respondió con atrevimiento—, así que no temáis que mi juicio sea demasiado severo. Sois mi primer pretendiente.

—¿El primero? No puedo creerlo. ¿Acaso los ingleses están ciegos?

Isabella sabía que Edward bromeaba tratando de ser amable, pues no podía considerarse precisamente una belleza: era alta y desgarbada, con la piel llena de pecas, y le constaba que su noble rango y las riquezas de los dominios de Swan eran sus mayores atractivos.

—¡Ah! —dijo esbozando una sonrisa compungida—, mí aspecto poco tiene que ver. Mi padre no deseaba que tuviera pretendientes hasta estar seguro de hacia dónde soplaban los vientos políticos.

Edward la contempló con curiosidad.

—Veo que no tenéis miedo de expresar vuestra opinión.

Isabella se ruborizó, preguntándose si le estaba haciendo un reproche. Su señora madre siempre le había advertido de que su afilada lengua le traería problemas. Tal vez se había mostrado demasiado audaz en presencia de lord Edward, pero su intuición le decía que éste no buscaba una esposa dócil. Levantando la barbilla ligeramente, le respondió:

—No, y tampoco tengo miedo de casarme con vos, mi señor.

Él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, tierna y sensual, que suavizó sus adustas facciones e hizo que el corazón de Isabella diese un repentino vuelco. Se lo quedó mirando, aturdida por la intimidad y la excitación de la inesperada calidez que la recorría haciéndola parpadear, sobrecogida por lo que sentía: era como si el sol se hubiera abierto paso entre las nubes. ¿Era eso lo que sus damas envidiaban y admiraban? ¿Ese atrevido encanto masculino, intimidante como la fuerza de un rayo? ¿Era posible conquistar el corazón de una doncella con una sola sonrisa?

Entonces Edward alzó la mano y le acarició los labios con la punta del dedo índice. Apenas la había tocado, pero se le aceleró el pulso descontroladamente y una llama ardiente se encendió en su interior, despertando en ella un reguero de emociones difíciles de comprender. Alzó los ojos hacia él, muda de sorpresa, confundida por los sentimientos que despertaba en ella la más leve caricia del guerrero y por las extrañas sensaciones que estremecían su cuerpo. Nunca había sido tan plenamente consciente de su feminidad, nunca la había sobrecogido el tacto de un hombre.

—En ese caso, ¿estamos de acuerdo, mi señora? ¿Se procederá con el compromiso?

—Sí, mi señor —murmuró casi sin aliento.

Cuando Edward le tendió la mano, Isabella se estremeció, no de miedo ni aprensión, sino fascinada, conmovida. Se dio cuenta de que quería que ese hombre fuera su esposo. Quería casarse con ese imponente y poderoso caballero que se preocupaba lo suficiente para preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos y sus miedos, con él, que podía hacerla temblar con tan sólo una caricia o una sonrisa. Pese a los rumores sobre su terrible pasado, ella deseaba ser parte de su futuro.

Al posar sus delicados dedos sobre la mano de Edward, nació una esperanza en su interior: el suyo sería un buen matrimonio, se prometió Isabella en silencio, recordándose la reticencia que había detectado en él. Haría todo lo posible para ser una buena esposa, se esforzaría para no darle jamás motivos para lamentar ese día. Sonriendo, temblorosa, apretó contra sí la rosa roja que él le había dado y dejó que el Dragón Negro la guiara de vuelta al castillo y a las celebraciones del compromiso.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	3. Capítulo 1-29

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

Capítulo 1

_Castillo de Cullen, Normandía, Noviembre de 1154_

Los tibios labios que acariciaban su piel ya no despertaban su deseo, como tampoco lo hacía la brisa fresca de la melena sedosa que recorría sensualmente su espalda desnuda. Edward yacía boca abajo sobre las almizcladas sábanas de lino, saciado y extenuado, y con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Complacer a dos muchachas lascivas al mismo tiempo no era tarea fácil, ni siquiera para un hombre de su vigor y aguante.

Y, sin embargo, la boca y los labios de Tanya continuaban su despiadado asalto, las exuberantes y voluptuosas curvas de su cuerpo lo envolvían en su cerco sensual, sus uñas hacían que un delicado escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, sus dientes afilados le pellizcaban los glúteos intermitentemente, sometiéndolo a fugaces sacudidas de dolor.

—Basta —susurró él con voz ronca.

Una orden que no tenía fuerzas para hacer cumplir. Cuando ella se inclinó ofreciéndole uno de sus cautivadores senos, jugueteando con los labios de Edward con el pezón moreno, él apartó la cara pacientemente y, cuando Tanya entrelazó los dedos en sus negros cabellos, tirando de ellos con insistencia, él tan sólo asió su muñeca y le apartó la mano. Sólo cuando le recorrió la espalda con las uñas, siguiendo deliberadamente el camino que marcaban las cicatrices, reaccionó finalmente: Tanya sabía de sobra que las cicatrices eran territorio prohibido, aunque él no había conseguido quitarle ese hábito.

—Detente, mujer.

Su voz atronadora hizo estremecer el joven cuerpo maduro que yacía junto a él al otro lado de la cama, y Edward tuvo que susurrar suavemente al oído de Flore y acariciarla para que volviera a acurrucarse junto a él. Prefería la menuda palidez de Flore a la voluptuosidad de Tanya, con sus largas trenzas de ébano tan negras como las suyas. Flore era una dulce y sumisa muchacha normanda, siempre dispuesta a complacerlo, mientras que la naturaleza de Tanya, la extranjera, era ávida y quejumbrosa. Solamente las exquisitas habilidades de la bella sarracena se la hacían soportable.

—Tan sólo trato de complaceros, mi señor —dijo, enfurruñada, con la voz impregnada de un meloso acento extranjero— Bien sabéis que Tanya os proporciona más placer que ninguna otra.

Edward tenía que darle la razón: la habían raptado y vendido como esclava a un burdel donde había aprendido todas las artes orientales del amor, sabía bien cómo proporcionar placer a un hombre, cómo despertar en él un deseo febril. Y si poseer a la exótica concubina que su aborrecido padre había traído de Tierra Santa le proporcionaba además una amarga satisfacción adicional, no se negaría a sí mismo ese placer, aunque tuviera que soportar la afilada lengua de Tanya y sus ataques de celos. Tenía a su disposición a docenas de campesinas dispuestas a calentar su cama, pero esa noche necesitaba la feroz liberación que la sarracena desataba en él. Necesitaba olvidar, y haber llamado a Flore al mismo tiempo simplemente incrementaba las posibilidades de disipar los demonios que lo atormentaban.

—Sois cruel con Tanya, mi señor —se quejó ella, pasándose la lengua por sus labios carnosos, en los que se dibujaba un mohín.

—Tres veces es suficiente —respondió Edward secamente—, incluso para una mujer tan apasionada como tú.

Ella respondió cogiéndole una mano y llevándola hasta sus generosos pechos satinados.

—¿No os agrada mi pasión? ¿Ya no deseáis a Tanya? —Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que pellizcaba juguetonamente uno de sus firmes pezones

— Mujer, tendrían que castrarme para apaciguar mi deseo por ti, pero ya es hora de que te retires a tu cama.

Como Tanya se disponía a protestar, Edward se incorporó sobre un codo y dijo:

—Sabes de sobra que duermo solo.

Era cierto: no la despedía para castigarla, sino que dormir solo era una norma que se había impuesto a sí mismo. Pese a disfrutar grandemente del cuerpo femenino, rara vez permitía que su presencia se prolongara después. La complacencia excesiva ablandaba al guerrero; un caballero que retozaba demasiado se volvía perezoso y descuidado.

Viendo que Tanya se negaba a moverse, Edward le golpeó el costado suavemente. Ella emitió un gemido de fingida protesta y, desafiante, se recostó sobre los almohadones esparcidos por la cama, clavando en él una mirada lánguida y seductora, dejando que sus finos dedos juguetearan provocativamente con sus propios senos, acariciándose el carmesí tostado de los pezones, como invitándolo, sensual, al tiempo que separaba los voluptuosos muslos y se ofrecía a él.

—Una vez más, señor, os lo suplico...

Pese a la desobediencia de la sarracena, Edward soltó una carcajada áspera entre dientes: se sentía lo suficientemente saciado para que le divirtieran las tácticas de Tanya y era lo bastante sabio para ceder. En ocasiones, el deber de un hombre es otorgar a la mujer pequeñas victorias a fin de que ésta se muestre más dócil en asuntos más importantes.

—Una vez más, entonces.

Edward posó la mano entre las piernas de Tanya, completamente depilada según la costumbre sarracena, y extendiendo los dedos, separó los labios de su sexo, húmedo y trémulo de pasión, buscando el tierno cáliz donde se oculta el placer de una mujer.

Ella respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Sus muslos se abrieron de par en par a las caricias de unos dedos que se adentraban en la húmeda sima ardiente de su interior. Con destreza, él dejó que se deslizaran sobre la carne trémula, que penetraran suavemente la satinada humedad en llamas. Tanya se estremeció de placer y, al cabo de unos instantes, un gemido profundo se escapó de sus labios, echó la cabeza atrás, extasiada, y arqueó la cimbreante espalda mientras que su voluptuoso cuerpo tostado ondulaba a la luz de las velas.

Edward contempló, satisfecho, cómo respondía estremeciéndose jadeante. Tanya merecía una recompensa por las exquisitas atenciones que le había brindado hacía un rato, por el consuelo que le había proporcionado esa noche, y era justo que ahora él le correspondiera. La verdad era que durante las últimas semanas, desde que Edward había vuelto a Vernay para descansar y aguardar las órdenes de Henry, Tanya lo había socorrido a menudo. Quizá debería sentir más remordimientos por haber relajado sus propias normas de abnegado sacrificio, pero la única razón por la que permitía a su lujuria más concesiones de lo habitual cuando estaba en Vernay era que eso lo ayudaba a mantener los recuerdos alejados de la mente.

Edward alzó la vista hacia el dosel, intranquilo. Los aposentos del señor de Cullen eran gélidos, desnudos, espartanos, sin más lujo que un buen fuego y algún que otro tapiz sobre las paredes de piedra para combatir el frío. Se había negado a cambiar ni una sola pieza del mobiliario, perversamente decidido a conservar la amarga evidencia del pasado, dejándolo todo tal y como estaba en tiempos de su padre. Pero él era el señor ahora, se recordó. La honra de Cullen era la suya, éste era el feudo que el duque Henry le había devuelto junto con una carta de nobleza que le restituía el rango que le correspondía. Ya no era un desheredado sin tierras ni fortuna.

A pesar de todo el poder y las riquezas que poseía ahora, no conseguía acallar el desasosiego que le producía siempre aquella estancia: el lugar donde su padre había destrozado su espalda. Incluso ahora, un sudor frío cubría pavorosamente su piel cada vez que entraba en aquellos aposentos, porque no podía olvidar el terror y el dolor que había sentido allí siendo muy joven. No tenía ni que cerrar los ojos para verse a sí mismo, un niño acurrucado contra la pared, desnudo y tembloroso, preparándose a soportar el cruel castigo a manos de su vengativo padre. El consuelo de los tibios cuerpos femeninos no podía disipar por completo sus recuerdos, pero sin duda compensaba de alguna manera las interminables horas de tormento que había padecido entre esas cuatro paredes.

El estruendo lejano de la trompeta del vigía hizo que Edward levantara la cabeza como un lobo que olfatea el viento. Esa reacción repentina hizo que Tanya abriera los ojos.

—¡No, mi señor... no podéis deteneros ahora...! —Su vozentrecortada estaba teñida de descarnada insistencia.

Él esbozó una leve sonrisa a medida que sus recuerdos se desvanecían.

—Aún tenemos tiempo.

Y así era, porque para entrar en Vernay había que esperar a que bajaran el puente levadizo y pasar después por varios patios antes de llegar por fin a la entrada del castillo. Así pues, disponía del tiempo necesario para llevar a Tanya hasta la cima del placer. Pero incluso antes de que el anhelante y agradecido cuerpo femenino se desplomara contra el suyo, sus pensamientos ya estaban lejos, enfrascado en sus planes. Si se trataba del mensajero del duque portando un llamamiento para que se le uniera, eso significaba que el rey Stephen había muerto y que Henry se preparaba para reclamar, tal y como le correspondía, la corona de Inglaterra. Henry no dudaba que encontraría resistencia y necesitaba un ejército si quería hacerse con el poder.

Edward sentía una deliciosa anticipación ante la perspectiva del combate. No sólo proporcionaría a su señor el número estipulado de caballeros de buen grado, sino que estaba impaciente por alzar las armas en favor de Henry. Había estado desocupado demasiado tiempo, la espada y la lanza se oxidaban por falta de uso. Durante los últimos tres meses, más incluso, la paz había reinado en Normandía y no había habido rebeliones, ni escaramuzas, ni siquiera algún torneo en el que pudiera poner en práctica sus habilidades de guerrero y dar salida a su frustración; tampoco una refriega con la que incrementar su fortuna, cobrando el rescate de caballeros enemigos.

Durante las últimas dos semanas, todo había estado preparado para el inminente viaje: la armadura bruñida, las armas afiladas, las alforjas prestas para ser llenadas de provisiones. Sus caballeros y soldados habían estado practicando a diario, ejercitándose en el manejo de espadas y lanzas, entrenándose con los arcos en el campo de tiro, pero también ellos estaban inquietos por el retraso y deseosos de comenzar la campaña. Y ahora, por fin, parecía que el momento había llegado.

Tal y como esperaba Edward, pasó bastante tiempo antes de que llamaran a la puerta, que había aprovechado para ocuparse del goce de Flore, recompensándola por su dulzura y paciencia. Respondiendo a su orden, Emmett McCarty entró en los aposentos a grandes zancadas, con el cuerpo a medio cubrir por una túnica desabrochada y una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—¿El duque Henry? —preguntó Edward trepando por encima del cuerpo de la sarracena y sentándose en el borde de la gran cama.

—Sí, el duque, pronto rey de Inglaterra, se dirigirá hacia la costa dentro de dos días y espera que lo acompañemos —dijo Emmett sin ocultar en ningún momento su alegría— El mensajero quiere hablar contigo.

Edward, sonriendo también abiertamente, cubrió con diligencia a las dos mujeres con las sábanas y dijo:

—Haz que entre.

Era evidente que el mensajero de la corte del duque había venido tan de prisa como pudo, pues tenía el manto cubierto de barro y la fatiga dibujada en el rostro. Le confirmó lo que ya le había adelantado Emmett, añadiendo detalles sobre los planes de partida y la composición de las fuerzas con que contaba Henry, y advirtiendo sobre la resistencia que cabía esperar de los antiguos partidarios del difunto rey Stephen cuando llegasen a Inglaterra. Edward, satisfecho, lo despidió dando orden de que se le proporcionara comida y un lugar para descansar, y se dirigió desnudo a la mesa sobre la que había una jarra de vino. Llenó dos copas, entregó una a Emmett y alzó la suya.

—¡Por Inglaterra!

—¡Sí, por Inglaterra! Confiemos en encontrarnos con muchísimos rebeldes ingleses a los que someter antes de que tu humor se agrie más todavía.

—¿Yo malhumorado? —dijo Edward, burlón y arqueando una ceja— Pero si últimamente he sido dulce como la miel.

Su vasallo y amigo soltó una carcajada:

—¿Y qué me dices de los tres postes que destrozaste ayer cuando entrenabas con la lanza? ¡Si hubieran sido infieles, a estas alturas ya habríamos liberado Tierra Santa! Te juro que me he topado con jabalís menos peligrosos que tú después de llevar enjaulado aquí en Vernay una temporada.

Edward simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras vaciaba su copa.

—Puede ser.

—Pero veo que te has esforzado por encontrar cura para tu mal humor —dijo Emmett sonriendo maliciosamente mientras señalaba con la cabeza a las mujeres que yacían en la cama de su señor— ¡Por los clavos de Cristo!, ¿dos a la vez, Edward? ¿No podrías dejarnos alguna a los demás?

Edward miró al apuesto caballero de cabellos oscuros con una expresión burlona.

—Dudo mucho que a ti te falte la compañía.

—¡Cierto! Pero, por alguna inexplicable razón, las mujeres prefieren la tuya, incluso a pesar de tu humor de perros.

—Es porque que me tomo el tiempo de asegurarme de que ellas también gozan en vez de buscar sólo mi propio placer. —Emmett hizo una mueca y Edward soltó una carcajada—Un poco menos de egoísmo te reportaría grandes beneficios, amigo mío.

—Seguramente tienes razón. —Emmett echó la cabeza atrás para apurar la copa y acto seguido miró a Edward con astucia calculada— Y mucha. Harías bien en disfrutar de tus mancebas ahora que puedes. Tu prometida debe de estar deseosa de disfrutar de ti en cuanto os caséis. Una dama de tan noble cuna esperará que le dediques toda tu atención, al menos al principio.

El buen humor de Edward se desvaneció al oír el comentario. Su prometida lo esperaba en Inglaterra y ésa era la única razón por la que esa campaña no le satisfacía totalmente.

—A juzgar por la oposición a la que sin duda habremos de enfrentarnos —respondió rápidamente—, podrían pasar meses antes de que haya ocasión de celebrar la boda.

—Pero es poco probable que puedas posponer tus nupcias indefinidamente —replicó Emmett en tono jocoso.

Para no mostrar sus pensamientos, Edward giró sobre sí mismo y se acercó de nuevo a la mesa para rellenar su copa. Su amigo sabía desde hacía tiempo de su reticencia a visitar Inglaterra, pero sólo últimamente había empezado a sospechar cuál era la causa: el Dragón Negro de Cullen había perdido su legendario valor.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con gesto compungido. ¿Cómo era posible? Era un guerrero, un poderoso caballero que se había ganado las espuelas a la temprana edad de diecisiete años. En los once años siguientes había demostrado su valentía en innumerables ocasiones. Sus extraordinarias gestas le habían valido el sobrenombre de Dragón Negro, un apelativo que despertaba el temor y hacía temblar a sus enemigos. Y, sin embargo, la sola idea de desposar a la heredera de Swan lo ponía nervioso. Tenía miedo de una simple chiquilla.

A Emmett le hubiera hecho verdadera gracia y desde luego sería gracioso, si no fuera por las potenciales repercusiones, reconoció Edward con ironía. Si sus hombres estuvieran al corriente de sus preocupaciones, no sólo sufriría sus despiadadas burlas, sino que hasta cierto punto le perderían el respeto; su autoridad se vería mermada. Como si pudiera percibir su desasosiego, Emmett lanzó una risotada y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—No te desanimes, mi señor. Como bien decías, podrían pasar meses antes de que tengas que enfrentarte a tu prometida. Con un poco de suerte, los partidarios de Stephen no entregarán Inglaterra tan fácilmente y pasarás tus días luchando y sometiendo a los rebeldes. Tal vez consigas posponer tu visita a Claredon hasta la próxima primavera o incluso el verano.

—Sí —dijo Edward, tomando un gran trago de vino.

Lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de sus inminentes nupcias era una buena refriega. Guerra, ejercicio y torneos eran sus pasiones y no las mujeres, no la heredera a quien estaba prometido. Estaba deseando entrar en combate, anhelaba la lucha, aunque sólo fuera porque le permitiría escapar del matrimonio un poco más de tiempo.

—Puedes confiarme los preparativos finales del viaje —le aseguró Emmett— Estaremos listos para iniciar la marcha al amanecer.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, pero apenas reparó en que su vasallo se había marchado. Estaba demasiado absorto pensando en la suerte que lo aguardaba al otro lado del canal. Pese a que ansiaba comenzar la campaña militar, no deseaba en absoluto poner un pie en Inglaterra.

Su compromiso se había formalizado hacía más de cuatro años, y mientras tanto se había dedicado al combate y a servir a su señor. Había permitido que el tiempo fuera pasando, una estación tras otra, demasiado ocupado en sus deberes y obligaciones para ir a buscar a su joven prometida, convencido de que ésta preferiría permanecer con su familia en Inglaterra en vez de verse arrastrada, ya como su mujer, hasta la temible guarida del Dragón Negro en Normandía. Incluso, cuando la oportunidad había surgido, Edward no había movido un dedo para ir a buscarla, sino que se las había ingeniado para posponerlo y permanecer en Normandía. Ni siquiera había acompañado a Henry a Inglaterra el año anterior, cuando el duque se había entrevistado con el rey Stephen para asegurarse la sucesión.

Se acercó a la chimenea con aire ausente y la mirada perdida en las llamas. En su día, su compromiso con Isabella de Swan le había parecido una buena idea, una hábil maniobra política que le proporcionaría tierras y herederos y consolidaría una alianza con una de las familias feudales más poderosas de Inglaterra. Tras haber pasado gran parte de su vida sin tierras, sin un nombre siquiera, no había dejado escapar la oportunidad de aumentar su riqueza y extender su poder a Inglaterra, donde sólo tenía unas cuantas posesiones. Se había mostrado más que favorable a la alianza que le proponían, espoleado por la feroz determinación de llegar a ser más poderoso que su despreciable padre, de dejar tras de sí una dinastía que rivalizaría en importancia con la de cualquier otro señor. El hecho de que una esposa de noble cuna formara parte de la transacción no le había parecido un precio demasiado alto... entonces.

El padre de ella, lord Charlie, deseaba el matrimonio por motivos tan mercenarios como los suyos, y tal vez incluso más políticos. Charlie apoyaba al rey Stephen, pero sabía que la emperatriz Matilda y su hijo Henry triunfarían algún día. Astutamente, el señor de Swan había prometido a su hija de catorce años a un caballero normando partidario de Henry con la intención de ponerla bajo la protección de un marido poderoso, por si se diera el caso de que la corona inglesa cambiara de manos.

Por aquel entonces, pensaba Edward ahora, el escándalo de sus orígenes humildes y su dudoso linaje no había sido gran impedimento, porque acababa de serle restituida su herencia, añadiendo así los dominios de Cullen a sus importantes ganancias en la guerra y los torneos, lo que lo convertía en uno de los caballeros más ricos de Normandía. A ambas partes les había parecido una unión ventajosa, de no ser porque no se había ni secado la tinta sobre el pergamino cuando él ya comenzaba a anhelar su libertad perdida.

En los tiempos inciertos que corrían, un compromiso podía romperse, porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿quién iba a encargarse de hacer que la ley se cumpliera? En Inglaterra, el derecho civil estaba sumido en el caos y el rey Stephen prácticamente había perdido el control sobre sus súbditos o la autoridad de administrar justicia. Pero, a medida que pasaban los años, Edward seguía sin encontrar una buena excusa para anular el compromiso. ¿Qué diría?, ¿que le asustaba una alianza tan ventajosa? Sus enemigos se deleitarían con su debilidad y aparecería como un necio ante los ojos de todos. Con la muerte de su hermano, Isabella de Swan se había convertido en una pieza codiciada para cualquier noble.

Despreocupadamente, Edward se rascó el pecho y se quedó allí de pie, ensimismado y con la mirada fija en las llamas, vagamente consciente del calor que despedían.

Sólo había visto a su prometida en una ocasión, con motivo de la celebración del compromiso. Isabella era entonces una chiquilla flaca, pero todavía la recordaba: su cuerpo largo y esbelto no estaba exento de cierta gracia juguetona, sus cabellos claros eran de un tono a medio camino entre el color del lino y el cobre, su físico de lo más normal, los huesos bien marcados, la piel cubierta de pecas y unos inmensos ojos grises que parecían ver más de lo que revelaban.

Edward consideraba que su juventud era una ventaja porque prefería una esposa dócil, una chiquilla joven y maleable a la que pudiera moldear a su gusto, a quien pudiera enseñar, si no a ser leal, por lo menos a obedecer. Se había molestado en asegurarse de que ella no se oponía al matrimonio, pues no deseaba que se repitiera la infidelidad de su madre.

Isabella le había parecido lo suficientemente inocente e incluso poseedora de un cierto encanto virginal que lo había sorprendido y encandilado. No obstante, el tiempo la habría cambiado, sospechaba Edward con pesar. A estas alturas, debía de haber tenido múltiples oportunidades de aprender las artimañas características de su sexo: las artes de la crueldad, la mentira y la traición. Simplemente origen y posición ya daban a Edward motivos para sospechar. Desde la cuna, las penalidades sufridas a manos de las mujeres de la nobleza habían dejado huella en su alma, del mismo modo que los azotes propinados por su padre le habían marcado la espalda. Su propia madre, una adúltera, lo había condenado a una vida de tormento sentenciándolo al infierno de la ira de su padre. Por causa de las infidelidades de su madre, él se había visto obligado a luchar por su derecho de nacimiento, por su identidad e incluso por su existencia.

La verdad era que las mujeres le servían de poco, a excepción del placer que sus cuerpos le proporcionaban. Él era un hombre de apetito voraz, pero prefería una campesina sencilla a una dama de noble cuna, una lujuriosa muchacha sin grandes aspiraciones, fácil de complacer, que no fingiera comprender el significado de palabras como honor, constancia y lealtad, que no le echara en cara sus propios orígenes humildes. Cualquiera, excepto alguien como su prometida, Isabella de Swan.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro receloso recordándose a sí mismo que era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Cumpliría su palabra: cuando Inglaterra fuera conquistada y el reinado de Henry se afianzara, viajaría a Claredon y se sometería a las nupcias que durante tanto tiempo había ido retrasando. Y eso pese a que hubiera preferido enfrentarse a todo un ejército enemigo antes que a su prometida.

Dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de la idea, Edward no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dejado atrapar de esa manera? ¿Prisionero de una chiquilla que pesaba la mitad que él y tenía mucha menos fuerza? En definitiva, ¿qué podía ella contra él? Sacudió la cabeza deliberadamente, como para desprenderse de esos pensamientos. ¿Qué le importaba a él su prometida o, lo que es lo mismo, cualquier otra mujer? Lo único que él sabía hacer era luchar: todo lo que deseaba eran unas cuantas buenas batallas, sin embargo... estaba en juego su futuro. En el momento en que pusiera pie en Inglaterra su suerte quedaría sellada, y su única esperanza de un retraso era que se produjesen revueltas que fuera necesario sofocar.

Las cavilaciones de Edward fueron interrumpidas por unos brazos sedosos que lo asían por detrás y se entrelazaban alrededor de su cintura, por un familiar y voluptuoso cuerpo femenino que se apretaba contra el suyo, sugerente. Las caricias delicadas de aquellas manos mitigaban el calor del fuego sobre su piel y Edward sintió que sus tensos músculos se relajaban.

—Ella no sabrá complaceros como yo —ronroneó Tanya mientras mordisqueaba los antebrazos fibrosos del guerrero.

—¿Ella?

—Vuestra prometida inglesa.

Edward hizo una mueca. No deseaba en absoluto hablar de su prometida, y mucho menos con una de sus mancebas.

—No es inglesa, sino normanda, como lo son todas las familias influyentes allí.

—Normanda, inglesa... no sabrá deleitaros como Tanya.

—Basta. —Agarrándole las manos, se deshizo del abrazo de su concubina— No deseo hablar de ella.

Con un movimiento sinuoso, Tanya se colocó frente a él y, fingiendo un mohín, dijo:

—Perdonadme, señor. Tanya no desea importunaros.

Edward frunció la boca, divertido.

—¿Ah, no? Mujer, sabes de sobra que te complace hacerme enfadar.

Impasible, ella se le acercó y apretó los labios contra su pecho describiendo círculos sobre uno de los pezones con mi picara lengua... comenzó a descender por el torso cubierto de suave vello negro... y más abajo aún, recorriendo su miembro inerte... arrodillada a sus pies sobre el suelo de piedra, encendiendo con su destreza el deseo de Edward.

—Tan sólo porque también sé cómo apaciguaros después, mi maravilloso semental —respondió ella en un susurro sin apartar los labios de la carne turgente.

—Sí —asintió él en tono ronco, notando de nuevo la energía en su entrepierna, su sexo en tensión latiendo con fuerza—, ¿por qué te demoras entonces? Apacíguame ahora.

Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Tanya, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo palpitante. Ella sabía lo que Edward quería, lo que necesitaba de ella. Su boca dibujó una sonrisa felina, rodeó con los dedos el nacimiento del sexo del guerrero, ahora inmenso y turgente, y lo recibió en su abrasadora boca.

Él cerró los ojos con un gesto de placer, sus glúteos se contrajeron al tiempo que penetraba en la húmeda boca de Tanya con un balanceo lento, contenido, trémulo. Esa era su última noche en Vernay y tenía intención de aprovecharla, de disfrutar de las exquisitas habilidades de la exótica sarracena.

Edward posó la mano sobre la oscura cabellera de la mujer, tratando de perderse en el placer sensual que le proporcionaba, intentando sin éxito olvidarse de su cómico dilema. Él, un poderoso caballero normando y uno de los mejores vasallos del duque Henry, él, estaba acobardado, y los responsables no eran sus poderosos enemigos ni los ejércitos de éstos, sino una joven dama, una simple chiquilla. De manera absurda, desafiando su buen juicio y pese a todos los argumentos razonables que se repetía para sus adentros, temía a su prometida. Una prometida a la que no podría seguir rehuyendo mucho más tiempo.

Capítulo 2

_Castillo de Swan, Inglaterra, Abril de 1155_

Al ver de nuevo a su encantadora prometida en las almenas, la primera reacción de Edward fue de extrema cautela, seguida de inmediato por una desagradable sorpresa. La delgaducha y poco agraciada chiquilla de hacía cinco años no se parecía en nada a la esbelta belleza de aire regio que contemplaba ahora. ¡Por todos los santos!, los informes que le habían llegado sobre la belleza de Isabella tal vez eran algo exagerados, pero no mucho, admitió Edward a regañadientes. Era el final del día, la luz del sol encendía una llama pálida en el pelo trenzado de Isabella y hacía que sus rasgos bien definidos parecieran tallados en alabastro. Sintió la tensión entre las piernas, una reacción instintiva que aplacó bruscamente. La belleza de una mujer jamás lo dejaba indiferente, pero ése no era momento para dar rienda suelta al deseo que despertaba en él su prometida y mucho menos si ella iba a rebelarse contra la corona. Blasfemó entre dientes mientras continuaba observándola desde las sombras. Había pasado los últimos meses sometiendo a los rebeldes por toda Inglaterra, pero que la revuelta surgiera precisamente en Claredon era totalmente inesperado: el rey Henry había contado a sir Charlie de Swan entre sus partidarios, lo que hacía la traición aún más vil. Charlie se había unido a la revuelta que lideraba Hugh Mortimer en Bridgenorth, granjeándose así la legendaria ira de Henry, que había enviado a Edward a Claredon para arrebatar al traidor sus tierras y hacer prisionera a su hija.

En esos momentos, ella estaba de pie en la muralla sobre las puertas del castillo, altiva y distante, dirigiendo los preparativos para la defensa de la plaza. Abajo todo era caos, la multitud y los rebaños se agolpaban en medio de un ruido clamoroso: gritos, ruido de pezuñas sobre el suelo de piedra, graznidos, bramidos y rebuznos de los animales que atravesaban el puente levadizo hacia el patio; eran los siervos de Swan que llegaban en masa buscando la protección de los gruesos muros de piedra y huyendo de la ira del Dragón Negro. Poco podían sospechar que ya hacía horas que el Dragón en persona había atravesado las puertas, oculto entre la primera oleada de campesinos, y que ahora se escondía en un hueco del muro bajo las almenas, a tan sólo unos pasos de su señora.

—¿Mi señor? —le susurró Seth, su escudero— ¿Prendemos a la dama ahora o esperamos?

—Esperamos.

Edward daría a su prometida la oportunidad de mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Su padre se había rebelado abiertamente en contra del rey Henry, lo que justificaba su detención como prisionera política, pero todo sería más fácil si ella denunciaba la traición de lord Charlie y entregaba el castillo voluntariamente. Todavía cabía la posibilidad de que no opusiera resistencia, aunque eso parecía improbable, pues a juzgar por las apariencias, la heredera de Swan se preparaba para la batalla.

Edward hubiera preferido interrogarla de inmediato, pero no se arriesgaría a acercársele todavía, no hasta que se pusiera el sol y él pasara más desapercibido enfundado en su disfraz: la capucha del hábito de monje le tapaba la cara y la cabeza sin tonsura, pero su altura y su cuerpo fuerte lo delataban. Caminaba encorvado y se había atado un cojín alrededor de la cintura, pero, aun así, temía ser reconocido.

No le entusiasmaba la idea de tener que luchar en medio de aquella multitud heterogénea, le producía un cosquilleo entre los omóplatos ver a los arqueros y los caballeros vestidos de armadura ocupando sus posiciones en las almenas. Él se había despojado de la cota de malla y la espada antes de ponerse el hábito de lana parduzca, y la única arma que portaba era una daga. Su mejor escudero, un muchacho escogido por su mente rápida, sería de poca ayuda si las gentes de Swan descubrían al enemigo en sus propias filas. Había elegido el disfraz de religioso por ser el que menos sospechas levantaría y porque además le proporcionaba una excelente oportunidad de observar a su prometida y actuar rápidamente si ella desobedecía la orden del rey y cerraba las puertas del castillo dejándolo atrapado en su interior, algo que parecía inminente, a juzgar por los frenéticos preparativos. Edward apretó la mandíbula. Si lo obligaba a asediar el castillo y poner en peligro la vida de sus hombres, se lo haría pagar a punta de espada.

Entornó los ojos y la observó con involuntaria admiración. La túnica de color rojizo y la banda dorada sobre sus caderas daban a su cuerpo delgado y grácil el aspecto de un esbelto junco. Parecía demasiado delicada para liderar a un puñado de caballeros y soldados en rebelión contra su nuevo señor, el rey Henry. Sin embargo, no era la primera en intentarlo ni sería la última; desde su llegada hacía cuatro meses, Henry había tenido que enfrentarse a los díscolos barones ingleses y, tras su coronación, había actuado con rapidez para restablecer el orden, demoliendo castillos erigidos ilegalmente durante el reinado de Stephen, sofocando rebeliones y derrotando a los partidarios de éste que se negaban a jurar lealtad a su nuevo soberano. Hugh Mortimer, líder de los rebeldes en esos momentos, deseaba ver en el trono al hijo bastardo de Stephen, Ben. El rey Henry asediaba los castillos de Mortimer en Shropshire, y Edward había sido enviado a Berkshire para tomar posesión de los dominios de Charlie de Swan y ocuparse de su hija.

Ella parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, lo que aumentaba la desconfianza de Edward. Sabía por experiencia que, cuando las mujeres de noble cuna piensan demasiado, emprenden el camino del engaño y la conspiración. Observó cómo Isabella se llevaba una mano a la frente e inclinaba la cabeza. ¿Estaba llorando?, ¿rezando? Poco importaba, no dejaría que sus lágrimas lo conmovieran. Ni el mismo Dios podría salvarla de su ira si se confirmaba la traición. Si se ponía del lado de los rebeldes y en contra del legítimo rey de Inglaterra, lo pagaría muy caro. A ella le correspondía elegir.

—¿Deseáis que icemos el puente levadizo, mi señora? —preguntó Billy Black en voz baja— La mayoría de los campesinos de las aldeas cercanas ya están dentro.

—Esperemos un poco más —respondió Isabella—, quizá aún falte gente que desea cobijarse en Claredon.

Se percató de que Billy se había colocado a su lado. Era el hombre de confiaza de su padre y el comandante de la guarnición de Swan, y había quedado al mando cuando Charlie se marchó al encuentro de Mortimer. Isabella estaba agradecida por su presencia, sentía que aligeraba la responsabilidad que había recaído sobre sus hombros.

—¿Billy?

—Sí, mi señora.

—Habéis servido bien. Vuestros esfuerzos llegarán a oídos de mi padre.

Isabella lo miró de reojo y vio que se sonrojaba. Los dos oran de la misma altura, pero Billy le llevaba unos doce años y tenía muchísima más experiencia en asuntos políticos y militares. Confiaba en él y siempre se había preguntado si habría pedido su mano, si no hubiese sido por su compromiso. «Mi eterno compromiso», pensó para sí con amargura. Apretó los puños y se obligó a apartar ese pensamiento de su mente. Se había propuesto no lamentarse por sus esperanzas perdidas, sus sueños rotos.

Alzando la barbilla recorrió con la mirada los muros del parapeto levantado en medio de los campos recién arados de Swan, los destellos del río que avanzaba, sinuoso, hacia un horizonte teñido de rojo por los últimos rayos del sol. Todo estaba tan tranquilo... un espejismo, sin duda.

Nunca había conocido la verdadera paz, había crecido durante uno de los períodos más turbulentos de la historia de Inglaterra y, pese a que mediante el combate selectivo y las maniobras políticas, su padre había conseguido salvar Claredon de la desolación sufrida por gran parte del país durante el reinado de Stephen, las circunstancias habían afectado profundamente a sus vidas. Durante los últimos diez años, Charlie había gastado una fortuna sustituyendo las empalizadas de madera que rodeaban Claredon por muretes de piedra, pero no había muro capaz de proteger los campos colindantes de una invasión enemiga. Si el señor de Cullen asediaba Claredon, primero destruiría las siembras, los graneros y las casas de los campemos para impedir que las provisiones llegaran al castillo forzar así su rendición. Y su ejército avanzaba. El angustiado mensajero que había venido de Bridgenorth esa mañana trayendo la increíble noticia de la rebelión de su padre también la había advertido de que las fuerzas del Dragón Negro se aproximaban.

¡Dulce madre santa, cuánto temía la posibilidad de una guerra! ¿Había modo de evitarla aparte de la rendición? ¿Cómo podía proteger la vida de sus gentes y permanecer leal a su padre al mismo tiempo? Le había prometido defender Claredon en su ausencia y preferiría ser escaldada con aceite hirviendo antes que fallarle. No destruiría la poca confianza que él le tenía.

—Billy, ¿creéis que hacemos lo correcto? —preguntó con voz turbada.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé, mi señora. Pero creo que es lo que mi señor Charlie habría deseado. Vos conocéis a vuestro prometido mejor que yo.

—Lo dudo. Sólo lo he visto una vez, brevemente, y era tan sólo una niña.

En su boca se dibujó una triste sonrisa al recordar aquel único y sorprendente encuentro. Por aquel entonces, él ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, casi diez años mayor que ella. Cuando la invitó a dar un paseo a solas por el jardín del castillo no se atrevió a decir que no, pero el temor que le inspiraba su mera presencia la enmudecía: se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta ante aquella mirada color ámbar, escrutadora y aguileña, que la había recorrido como si fuera una presa.

Pero, sorprendentemente, el señor de Cullen parecía haber comprendido su agitación y se había tomado la molestia de desentrañar sus temores, incluso de encandilarla, disipando su recelo y seduciéndola con pequeñas bromas. Y, lo que era más sorprendente, él le había preguntado si no se oponía al matrimonio. En aquel instante, antes incluso de que ella se sobrepusiera al desconcierto, Edward le había sonreído de repente, con tanta ternura que, de manera increíble, mágica, la dureza del frío semblante del guerrero se había desvanecido y Isabella, además de perderle el miedo, le había entregado su corazón. El señor de Cullen le había parecido un magnífico pretendiente, la personificación misma de sus sueños infantiles, y se había hecho la promesa, en ese preciso instante, de ser una buena y leal esposa. ¡Qué tonta había sido!

—Me pareció amable y atento —murmuró a Billy— ¿Podéis creer cómo me he equivocado?

—He oído cosas terribles de él.

A ella también le habían llegado las historias sobre el Dragón Negro, sus proezas en el campo de batalla, su venganza despiadada. Incluso su nombre, alusivo a su insignia, despertaba el terror.

—Hay quien dice que Vernay es el mejor lugarteniente de Henry —murmuró Billy—, su mejor estratega, y que derrotó a su propio padre. Un hijo muy desnaturalizado.

Isabella no dijo nada. Las historias sobre lord Edward eran escandalosas: se contaba que, antes de que naciera, su madre había tenido a un campesino por amante, así que probablemente era un bastardo de baja cuna, y sin duda su propio padre había dudado de que fuera hijo Suyo. Tras la muerte de sus dos hijos mayores, Aro de Cullen se había negado a reconocer a Edward como su heredero, por lo que el Dragón Negro había reclamado su herencia a punta de espada.

—Nos las arreglaremos —dijo Billy—; nuestras fuerzas están bien posicionadas y gracias a vuestros esfuerzos, mi señora, tenemos provisiones. Podremos resistir el asedio un tiempo.

—Y habéis enviado un mensajero a mi padre, a Bridgenorth.

—Dos mensajeros por separado, mi señora, para que haya más posibilidades de que alguno llegue. Si lord Charlie no está preso, vendrá.

«Si no está preso.» Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Todavía no se había recuperado del estupor por los últimos acontecimientos. Su padre había sido acusado de alta traición por conspirar con Hugh Mortimer en contra de la corona. Pero ella lo conocía mucho para creer que fuera culpable.

—¿Izamos el puente levadizo, mi señora? —la apremió Billy interrumpiendo sus atormentados pensamientos— Es peligroso que lo retrasemos más.

—Sí —miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que ya habían entrado todos—, ya ha llegado el momento.

Billy hizo una señal al vigía apostado a las puertas y, de inmediato, el puente comenzó a elevarse lentamente entre el rechinar de las cadenas. No podían haber escogido un momento mejor, porque, en ese preciso instante, una nube de polvo apareció en el horizonte anunciando que un ejército se aproximaba.

Isabella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago: ¡el Dragón Negro, su prometido, el hombre con el que debería haberse casado hacía tiempo, el guerrero que nunca había vuelto a buscarla! Cuando las hordas se detuvieron súbitamente a una distancia prudencial de la muralla del castillo, sus nervios estaban deshechos. Casi se había puesto el sol, pero todavía podía distinguir a unos doscientos hombres, un cuarto de los cuales eran poderosos caballeros con cascos de acero y largas túnicas de cota de malla; podía oír el resoplar de sus caballos y divisar sus relucientes lanzas y escudos, listos para el ataque. El resto eran arqueros y soldados de a pie con armaduras de cuero y, por encima de ellos, una bandera ondeaba al viento: un negro dragón rampante sobre campo carmesí.

Al poco, un caballero rompió filas y cabalgó hacia el castillo portando una bandera blanca en señal de que deseaba parlamentar. Aunque lo esperaba, Isabella se estremeció al oír el estruendo de la trompeta enemiga y dio gracias por tener a Billy Black a su lado. El jinete se detuvo a corta distancia de las almenas.

—¡En nombre de Henry, duque de Normandía y soberano legítimo de Inglaterra, os ordeno abrir las puertas!

Isabella respiró profundamente y, con una voz que no era todo lo firme y clara que le hubiera gustado, respondió:

—Decidme, mi buen señor, ¿por qué habríamos de abrir las puertas viendo claramente que venís en son de guerra?

Se hizo el silencio, como si la pregunta hubiera pillado al caballero por sorpresa.

—Porque negaros se considerará traición. El rey Henry ha ordenado el arresto de Charlie de Swan y ha concedido estos dominios al señor de Cullen, quien os exige su inmediata entrega. Tengo en mi poder la orden real —dijo sosteniendo el pergamino en su mano enfundada en un guantelete.

Isabella se obligó a dejar de apretar los puños.

—Yo soy la señora de Swan. ¿Tengo el honor de dirigirme al señor de Cullen?

—Soy su vasallo, Emmett McCarty, mi señora. Lord Edward me ha encomendado que negocie los términos de su rendición.

Isabella sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba un poco; sólo era el emisario del Dragón Negro.

—¿Vuestro señor no tenía tiempo de venir en persona? —preguntó— Imagino que si Claredon fuera importante, se habría apresurado a venir él mismo hasta aquí.

—Mi señora... él... ha sufrido un retraso.

—¿Es eso cierto? —dijo ella con ironía— Desde luego, imagino que cinco años no son plazo suficiente para visitar a su prometida.

McCarty dudó un momento, buscando las palabras:

—Mi señora, ¿abriréis las puertas?

—Sólo discutiré mis intenciones con Edward de Cullen. Hacédselo saber.

Hubo un silencio.

—No le agradará vuestra respuesta.

Isabella se obligó a sonreír con aplomo. Tal vez la negativa de su prometido a venir él mismo a Claredon era un insulto premeditado, pero lo usaría en su beneficio.

—No obstante, ésa es mi respuesta.

Casi podía palparse la frustración del caballero.

—¿Os negáis a entregar el castillo, mi señora?

—Insisto en que discutiré, gustosa, el asunto con lord Edward. Os ruego que le hagáis llegar mis saludos. Eso es todo, caballero.

McCarty, resistiéndose a marchar, apretó con fuerza el mástil de la bandera bajo la atenta mirada de Isabella y finalmente tiró de las riendas del caballo y volvió a reunirse con el resto del ejército. Ella, que hasta ese momento había estado conteniendo la respiración, dio un suspiro de alivio. Con un poco de suerte, había conseguido ganar algo de tiempo antes de que comenzara el asedio: un día, dos tal vez; cada minuto podía ser vital para la suerte de su padre. Mientras Charlie fuera señor de Swan, el rey Henry tendría que tratar con él y, aunque estuviera acusado de traición, sus dominios le servirían como arma de negociación para salvar la vida.

Isabella se consoló pensando que con la respuesta que había dado no se declaraba abiertamente en rebelión, aunque pronto tendría que tomar partido. Sin duda el Dragón Negro se enfurecería cuando se enterara de que no había entregado el castillo a su emisario, pero la verdad es que no tenía elección: debía conservar Claredon para ayudar a su padre, y esta vez no lo defraudaría, no le fallaría aunque le costara la vida.

—Parece que están acampando, mi señora —observó Billy.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, resignada. En medio de la creciente oscuridad podía distinguir a los caballeros desmontando, sus escuderos ocupándose de las armas y los caballos, y los arqueros disponiéndose en formación frente al castillo. Pronto plantarían las tiendas y encenderían fuegos, y lo más probable es que Emmett McCarty enviara un mensajero a su señor, y, entonces probablemente, lordEdward vendría. La brisa nocturna hizo que Isabella se estremeciera. Prefería tratar con cien de sus emisarios que conel señor de Cullen en persona.

—¿Tenéis frío, mi señora? Permitid que envíe a un sirviente a buscar vuestro manto.

—Sí, Billy, gracias.

La primavera había llegado pronto pero el aire húmedo y frío traspasaba sus ropajes de fina lana; por no hablar de sus miedos, que seguramente incrementaban la sensación. Billy se había retirado y ella estaba sola lamentándose de la fragilidad del cuerpo femenino: si fuera un hombre, podría enfrentarse en combate contra los caballeros de Edward... Sus labios apretados esbozaron una sonrisa. Si fuera un hombre, seguramente no habría conocido nunca a Edward de Cullen, y desde luego no la habrían prometido a él con objeto de ganar un aliado para Claredon. ¡Dulce Señora misericordiosa! ¿por qué no habría nacido varón? ¡Cuánto mejor ser un hijo a quien un padre puede confiar los dominios y posesiones que tanto se ha esforzado por conseguir! ¡Mucho mejor que la decepción de una hija! ¡Qué libres debían de sentirse los caballeros sabiendo que pueden luchar para defender sus posesiones en vez de servir de meros peones en los juegos políticos de los hombres o, lo que es peor, acabar convertida en una novia abandonada y obligada a sufrir los caprichos de un prometido indeciso!

Apretó los puños prometiéndose no reconocer más que a sí misma que, en verdad, el dolor del abandono de Edward espoleaba su resistencia. Dolía que no la quisiera, dolía oír los rumores de que era una novia olvidada, rechazada. «¿Hay algo en mí tan terrible que ni siquiera la perspectiva de una inmensa fortuna lo hace tolerable?» Llevaba años preguntándoselo, analizando sus defectos. Cinco largos años malgastados esperando, preocupándose y suspirando hasta que sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido dando paso a la ira y la amargura, hasta que su rencor hacia Edward había comenzado a supurar como una herida.

Pero ése no era el principal motivo de su resistencia. La vida de su padre estaba en juego, y si entregaba sus dominios, se perdería todo aquello por lo que él había luchado; peor aún, quedaría a merced de la justicia del rey. En ausencia de su padre, era responsable de Swan y sus gentes; su suerte dependía sólo de ella.

Como tantas veces desde hacía tiempo, Isabella miró hacia el este, posando la vista en el frondoso bosque cercano de abedules y robles. Se decía que estaba encantado y lleno de lobos feroces, pero ella sabía que no era cierto. Sólo unas pocas personas conocían el secreto que encerraba. ¿Estarían los habitantes del bosque a salvo del Dragón Negro?

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y se obligó a apartar la vista y fijarla otra vez en las fuerzas enemigas. Divisaba el fiero dragón negro sobre campo carmesí, ondeando vigorosamente al viento por encima de las cabezas de los soldados. ¿Qué habría hecho su madre en estas circunstancias?

«¿Por qué, Edward, por qué nunca volviste?» Tragó saliva y se secó las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos. No podía permitirse el lujo de llorar compadeciéndose de sí misma, tendría que dejar sus penas para otro momento; ahora más que nunca tenía que ser fuerte, se dijo alzando la barbilla con gesto desafiante. ¡Que Edward de Cullen viniera a Claredon; ella estaría preparada para defender el castillo y sus gentes de la venganza de su prometido si era necesario, y permanecería fiel a su padre incluso si eso la convertía en una traidora!

Oculto bajo su disfraz de monje, Edward observó a su prometida, sintiendo cómo su ira y su decepción iban en aumento. Isabella permanecía de pie, pensativa, envuelta en la luz que proyectaba sobre ella la antorcha del muro y que le daba un aire angelical que a Edward le pareció engañoso, como la expresión pesarosa de su rostro. No era una muchacha dulce y sumisa, su comportamiento astuto de hacía unos momentos, digno de la más intrigante dama normanda, así lo demostraba: se las había ingeniado para no entregar el castillo a McCarty pero sin declararse abiertamente en rebelión. Gran astucia, pero un error a fin de cuentas; esas tácticas no la librarían de la ira del rey ni del castigo a su insolencia, se dijo Edward.

Entornó los ojos al ver cómo Billy, solícito, le cubría los hombros con un manto ribeteado en piel. Se veía claramente la intimidad que existía entre ellos. ¿Eran amantes? Un irracional ataque de celos lo sacudió. Isabella de Swan era suya, como lo era ahora el castillo de su padre. Era su prometida y pronto se convertiría en su prisionera política. Si le era infiel con el vasallo de su padre, sentiría las consecuencias, como también las sufriría si se rebelaba contra su autoridad.

Le habían encomendado que aplacara toda resistencia e impusiera la voluntad del rey en el país; ése era su propósito y nadie se interpondría, mucho menos una mujer, y menos aún su propia prometida. Recurriría a la fuerza si era necesario, pero la sometería sin piedad.

Como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, ella levantó la cabeza lentamente y se volvió a medias, escrutando las sombras donde se escondía Edward. Él se quedó inmóvil y lanzó un profundo suspiro, extasiado por la belleza de Isabella a la luz de las antorchas. ¡No! Lo que se decía de ella no eran exageraciones, pensó mientras un rayo de deseo lo atravesaba con una intensidad desconcertante. La chiquilla que en otro tiempo había sido toda huesos y ojos era hoy esbeltas curvas y ojos; unos destellos de pálido cobre brillaban en sus largas trenzas irradiando ondulantes reflejos de luz y vida. La visión lo fascinaba, lo subyugaba. El cambio lo desconcertaba profundamente porque a una chiquilla podía perdonarle su falta de juicio, el haberse dejado llevar por los malos consejos, pero Isabella de Swan ya no era una chiquilla, sino toda una mujer, una dama perfectamente capaz de apoyar una rebelión y la traición de su padre, y una dama que ahora, además, estaba a su merced. Pensar que tenía a esa belleza bajo su poder originaba en su cuerpo una respuesta descarnada que no podía dominar, pero antes de perder el control sobre la tensión que sentía entre las piernas, Edward apretó las mandíbulas, tiró con fuerza de la capucha que le cubría el rostro y dio un paso hacia adelante, asegurándose de permanecer entre las sombras, con la mirada siempre fija en su prometida y su protector caballero de armadura.

—Un monje desea hablar con vos, mi señora —le informó Billy.

Isabella se sobresaltó cuando la voz de su vasallo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Suspiró profundamente volviéndose para saludar al intruso y se detuvo bruscamente ante la figura oscura que había emergido de las sombras... inmensa, fuerte... ominosa. Se llevó la mano al cuello y permaneció paralizada unos instantes, mientras los sonidos del castillo se evaporaban en la lejanía. Ya no recordaba la presencia de sus soldados, ni la muchedumbre, ni siquiera la amenaza del ejército enemigo, lo único que veía era aquella presencia imponente e inmóvil envuelta en un manto de oscuridad. Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió la espalda ante la silueta negra que se cernía, intimidante, sobre ella. La luz de las antorchas se conjugaba con las sombras produciendo un embrujo tal que casi podía ver ante sí la gigantesca silueta de un dragón amenazante.

«Son simples imaginaciones, un espejismo», se dijo tratando de mantener la calma. Se armó de valor y, titubeando, dio un paso hacia adelante. Por suerte, la temible figura retrocedió hacia las sombras. Apenas podía ver el borde de sus vestiduras, pero Isabella suspiró, aliviada, al reconocer el hábito de un simple monje. No había nada que temer. Ya no se sentía paralizada, pero algo la inquietaba: un hombre tan fornido, semejante gigante, podía perfectamente ser un guerrero. Pese a la distancia que los separaba, sentía la poderosa presencia masculina, y esa extraña premonición la desconcertaba, pero se recordó a sí misma que estaba con otros hombres, los suyos, que la protegían.

—Dios os bendiga, mi señora —dijo la sombra suavemente.

La voz hizo que algo en su interior se estremeciera, le resultaba extrañamente... ¿íntima?, ¿familiar? Se quedó muy quieta sintiendo cómo la recorrían las sensaciones más extrañas.

—¿Os conozco?

—No lo creo, mi señora.

Isabella se debatía entre la desconfianza y la curiosidad, te sentía atraída, aunque sólo fuera por el misterio que envolvía a la figura: sus manos, ocultas sólo a medias bajo las mangas del hábito, eran grandes y fuertes, los dedos largos... ¿capaces de las mayores atrocidades y de la más tierna compasión? Se esforzó por apartar de su mente esas imágenes descabelladas y, dando otro paso hacia adelante posó la mirada sobre el rostro del monje que permanecía enlas sombras, preguntándose por qué estaba ante ella y qué deseaba.

Edward, sospechando que Isabella podía ver más allá de su disfraz, inclinó la cabeza en una falsa reverencia y fingió una voz más aguda.

—Desearía expresaros la gratitud de este pobre monje al que habéis dado cobijo. Me encontraba de camino al monasterio de Frotham cuando me crucé con los campesinos que huían y pensé que sería más sensato seguirlos y refugiarme yo también en el castillo.

—Sed bienvenido a Claredon, hermano.

Ella esperó cortésmente a que él continuara hablando, pero Edward percibió que le devolvía la mirada con recelo, escrutándolo con sus bellos ojos grises.

—Me preguntaba si en esta hora incierta y, puesto que vuestro padre está ausente, este monje podría prestaros algún servicio, si tal vez desearíais beneficiaros de consejos más juiciosos.

Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Mi buen hermano, no estarían de más vuestras oraciones, pero, a no ser que tengáis conocimientos de estrategia militar, creo que los consejos del fiel vasallo de mi padre me serán suficientes.

—¿Tenéis intención de enfrentaros al señor de Cullen?

La expresión de Isabella se endureció, pero evitando responder directamente, dijo:

—Siento que vuestro viaje se haya visto interrumpido, ya que es posible que soportemos un asedio prolongado y no osaría bajar el puente levadizo para que pudierais seguir vuestro camino. Ahora bien, si lo deseáis, podemos ayudaros a escapar descendiendo por la muralla.

«¿Un asedio prolongado? ¿Tenía entonces intención de negarle la entrada?»

—Me malinterpretáis, señora. No es mi seguridad la que me preocupa, sino la de estas buenas gentes. ¿No sería más sensato entregar el castillo al señor de Cullen de inmediato?

—¿Más sensato para quién?

—Para vos y vuestros súbditos —dijo Edward y, viendo que ella dudaba, añadió—: Podéis confiarme vuestros temores, hija.

—Es todo un consuelo —respondió ella con dudosa sinceridad— ¡Lástima que ya se los haya confiado a Dios!

Edward se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos, incluso para un religioso, y de que la mano de Billy reposaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

—Disculpadme, mi señora, no era mi intención ofenderos con mi curiosidad, tan sólo deseaba ayudaros.

Sintió que ella lo observaba con atención, tratando de descifrar su pensamiento.

—Os agradezco sinceramente vuestro interés, es sólo que…

—Sí, mi señora, sólo que...

Isabella alzó la vista hacia la oscuridad de los campos tenuemente iluminados por las hogueras del ejército acampado a poca distancia.

—No estoy acostumbrada a hablar de mis preocupaciones más que con nuestro sacerdote —dijo por fin.

—Parece que habéis soportado grandes pruebas en los últimos tiempos.

Isabella sabía que trataba de hacerla hablar, y lo hacía con una delicadeza intensa e irresistible.

—No más que la mayoría.

—Pero en las presentes circunstancias... con el ejército de lord Edward a las puertas... Es vuestro prometido, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí —dijo ella con la voz teñida de amargura—, por desgracia así es.

—¿Por desgracia? ¿No deseáis casaros con él? —Al ver que ella no respondía, el monje añadió—: Me preguntaba cuál era vuestra opinión, pues ya sabéis que, aunque muchas doncellas son obligadas a casarse, la Iglesia exige el consentimiento de la dama para sancionar el matrimonio.

—En su día no me opuse —dijo Isabella suavemente. Entonces sus esperanzas aún seguían vivas— Mi padre había elegido a lord Edward y la verdad es que yo me alegraba de casarme con un caballero fuerte como él, alguien capaz de defender las posesiones que yo heredaría. Una mujer necesita un marido que sepa ejercer la autoridad y proteger sus tierras, es la única manera de tener seguridad.

—¡Sensatas palabras y sensata elección la de vuestro padre!

—Eso mismo pensé yo entonces. El señor de Cullen, gracias a sus propios y despiadados esfuerzos, es uno de los barones más influyentes de toda Normandía.

—¿Lo consideráis despiadado? ¿Acaso no os trató bien?

—No, no es eso.

Isabella todavía recordaba su sorpresa al descubrir que ese implacable guerrero podía, no obstante, ser amable y atento con una chiquilla nerviosa como ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué os lamentáis de ser su prometida?

«Porque se ha mantenido apartado durante casi cinco años», pensó Isabella, angustiada. Cinco años interminables durante los que había languidecido en la casa de su padre, abandonada, sintiendo cómo se compadecían de ella los que la rodeaban. Tenía casi veinte años, una edad en la que otras mujeres ya tenían varios hijos, pero ella permanecía soltera y todavía doncella, ajena a la pasión.

—Porque descubrí la verdad sobre el infame señor de Cullen —dijo con amargura.

—¿La verdad?

—No es un verdadero caballero, sino un pretencioso aspirante a noble de baja cuna... un usurpador sin honor ni principios que se apoderó de los dominios de su padre a punta de espada. Desearía no haber oído nunca su nombre.

Poniéndose en guardia ante la feroz acusación, Edward no reparó en la amargura, sino tan sólo en el desprecio, un desprecio que lo atravesaba como mil cuchillos, como lo habían hecho las heridas terribles de su espalda. Estaba acostumbrado al desdén de las damas nobles por causa de mis orígenes humildes, pero, viniendo de esa mujer, ese desdén lo atormentaba aún más. Sintió que una sensación familiar de ira le atenazaba los puños.

—¿Le negaréis la entrada? —dijo en tono grave olvidándose de su papel.

Isabella arrugó la frente por un instante. ¿Por qué se interesaba tanto aquel religioso por asuntos tan mundanos? Y ¿por qué le estaba hablando ella con tanta franqueza? Por supuesto que un religioso era digno de mayor confianza, pero, aun así, estaba hablando con un extraño. Turbada por su indiscreción, miró a la figura encapuchada de reojo y respondió cautelosamente:

—Mi padre me ha confiado la defensa de Swan durante su ausencia y no puedo entregar el castillo sin saber primero cuál es su voluntad.

—¿Incluso si Claredon ya no le pertenece? Las posesiones de un rebelde pasan a manos de la corona y sir Charlie de Swan se ha unido a los barones rebeldes para atacar a su soberano.

Irguiéndose, ella respondió:

—La gente habla mucho, hermano.

—¿Acaso Charlie no se ha unido a los rebeldes?

—No sé lo que ha ocurrido, pero cuando se marchó a Bridgenorth, no tenía intención de sublevarse contra el rey.

—Tal vez no os lo haya dicho.

—¿Porque soy su hija? —respondió ella alzando la barbilla— Os garantizo que mi padre me habría informado de un plan de semejantes consecuencias y que, además, no es un traidor.

—Y sin embargo Hugh Mortimer se ha sublevado, lo que convierte a vuestro padre, como vasallo y partidario de Mortimer, en culpable de traición, a no ser que haya roto su juramento de fidelidad a él.

—Comprendo perfectamente las implicaciones políticas de la situación —respondió Isabella con mordacidad— Aun siendo mujer, mi cabeza funciona perfectamente.

Esforzándose para no olvidar su papel, Edward se guardó para sí su respuesta y, pese a que el destello en los ojos grises de su prometida hacía presagiar lo contrario, ella no hizo más comentarios incisivos, sino que entrelazó las manos con fuerza ocultándolas en las vaporosas mangas de su vestido y dijo con una calma admirable:

—Mi lealtad es, ante todo, hacia mi padre y no entregaré este castillo hasta que haya evidencia de su traición. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo muchas cosas de que ocuparme.

Edward se dio cuenta de que esa negativa le producía una furia desmedida, de que deseaba agarrar a su prometida por los hombros y sacudirla con fuerza, o estrecharla entre sus brazos y cometer algún acto menos violento y más apasionado, pero si se abalanzaba sobre ella, todos los guardias del castillo acudirían en su defensa. Por otra parte, si demoraba más su retirada levantaría sospechas, así que tendría que dejarlo para otro momento. Hizo una profunda reverencia, le dio su bendición bruscamente y se retiró en silencio por la muralla, de vuelta a las sombras.

Isabella permaneció inmóvil durante largo tiempo, incapaz de ignorar su presentimiento. Las preguntas del monje habían abierto demasiadas heridas, aumentando su desazón. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Acaso sería más sensato entregar el castillo al Dragón Negro?

Mientras tanto, Edward, con las mandíbulas apretadas, hizo un gesto a su escudero para que lo siguiera escaleras abajo en dirección a la multitud hacinada en el patio. Lo cruzó con paso firme hacia una puerta por la que se accedía a otro patio, asustando a un manada de vacas, que se aparto apresuradamente de su camino. Necesitaba asegurarse de que pasaría la noche dentro del castillo, junto con los sirvientes y los vasallos.

No le dejaba otra alternativa: ella misma le había comunicado sus intenciones de levantarse contra él y por tanto también contra el rey, pero ¡vive Dios que la sometería y la castigaría como se merecía, y además disfrutaría haciéndolo!, se juró Edward entre dientes.

Un sabor acre le llenaba la boca, y cuando por fin llegoa la puerta permaneció ante ella inmóvil, sacudido por una nube negra de ira, una furia ciega que le resultaba abrumadoramente familiar. Ya se había sentido así antes, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a su padre para recuperar la herencia que éste le negaba. Ese dolor no había cicatrizado en su espalda, sino que todavía lo acompañaba, supurando en su interior como una herida mal curada. Se había enfrentado a su propio padre y ahora tendría que enfrentarse a su prometida.

«Deberías estar contento, tu prometida te ha dado motivos más que suficientes para romper el compromiso», se recordó a sí mismo con violencia. Su traición era razón suficiente para repudiarla y, sin embargo, el que Isabella de Swan hubiera preferido ponerse del lado deltraidor de su padre no le producía satisfacción, sino una decepción amarga.

Si no fuera por lo imprudente, semejante fidelidad hubiera sido digna de admiración, pero, en este caso, ella se exponía a la cárcel e incluso a una suerte peor. ¿Era la lealtad lo que la movía en realidad? Quizá tan sólo estaba tratando de protegerse y evitar ser arrestada. Debía de saber que, como prisionera política, se la despojaría de todos sus privilegios y libertades, que la hija de un traidor tenía menos derechos que un mero campesino.

Su rebeldía no tenía sentido, se dijo Edward, sombrío. Si fuera verdaderamente inteligente, habría traicionado a su padre y le habría abierto las puertas a él como nuevo señor de Swan con la esperanza de granjearse su favor y aplacar la ira del rey. Pero por el contrario, ella, como Charlie, era culpable de traición; merecía que la arrestasen y le arrebatasen sus dominios, y él, el Dragón Negro de Cullen, se aseguraría de que se hiciera justicia de inmediato. Isabella de Swan era el enemigo y, ahora, su castillo y sus tierras eran suyos.

No obstante, no entraba en los planes de Edward atacar el castillo y las tierras circundantes, ni arriesgar inútilmente la vida de sus hombres, al menos no si podía conseguir su objetivo por otros medios. Estaba decidido a tomar el castillo, pero a su manera. Claredon contaba con demasiados caballeros para que derrotarlos fuera fácil, pero no necesitaría recurrir a la fuerza si conseguía que las circunstancias jugaran a su favor y, en este caso, la astucia le sería más útil que la fuerza.

Acallando en su interior cualquier inclinación a la piedad, se obligó a seguir avanzando enfundado en su disfraz de monje. Seguido por su escudero, llegó a la entrada del patio interior, subió la inmensa escalinata de acceso a la torre, continuó hasta el gran salón del segundo piso, donde ahora reinaba un caos de caballeros y sirvientes que iban y venían y, esbozando una sonrisa torva, desapareció entre la multitud. Iba a dar comienzo la batalla, una batalla que ganaría fácilmente.

Capítulo 3

Una única vela iluminaba la estancia, su llama chisporroteaba enviando destellos de luz que se colaban entre las cortinas del dosel y proyectaban tenues sombras sobre la dormida belleza que dormía en la cama. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella, Edward contuvo la respiración. Envuelta en la pálida luz dorada, parecía demasiado hermosa para ser real.

El cabello cobrizo le caía como una cascada brillante y sedosa sobre los hombros desnudos y acariciaba suavemente su pecho, apenas visible bajo los cobertores de lana. Edward aspiró el tenue aroma que despedía aquel cuerpo tibio de mujer, una fragancia seductora que hablaba a sus instintos masculinos más primitivos y encendía en él un deseo que nunca había experimentado antes. Apretó la mandíbula, se contuvo para no tocarla y permaneció allí de pie, absorto en su belleza, contemplando el pulso le latía en el pálido cuello. Pálida y perfecta… si no fuera porque ya no era una niña, ni siquiera una muchacha, sino una mujer hermosa que despertaba su pasión como ninguna otra lo había hecho nunca, quería tocarla. Sin pensar, extendió la mano y acarició su suave frente con el pulgar, pero, dándose cuenta, retiró la mano bruscamente reprochándose entre dientes su debilidad. Cuando Isabella se despertase, esos ojos grises llenos de desprecio se clavarían en él, implacables, pero, aun así, no pudo resistir la tentación: recorrió con el pulgar el contorno de la pálida mejilla, el mentón, el cuello. Al sentir su tacto, ella suspiró suavemente, emitiendo un sonido dulce, como un susurro de amante.

El cuerpo de Edward se puso rígido al imaginarla... Isabella estremeciéndose y retorciéndose de placer debajo de él... Isabella deseosa, acogiéndolo en su cama y en su cuerpo... Una amarga sonrisa desfiguró la boca de Edward. Ella nunca desearía que la tocara: se arrepentía del compromiso, se arrepentía hasta de haber oído su nombre, estaría agradecida de librarse de él. «No es un verdadero caballero, sino un pretencioso aspirante a noble de baja cuna.»

Debería sentirse aliviado de que ella rechazara el compromiso, tendría que estar contento de que su comportamiento desafiante lo librara de las obligaciones de prometido que se había resignado a cumplir en el pasado, pues ahora ya no tenía por qué sentir remordimientos por haber demorado tanto su vuelta o por no haber deseado verdaderamente el matrimonio. La verdad es que era una suerte haber descubierto a tiempo, antes de unirse irrevocablemente, lo que ella sentía realmente, el desprecio que le profesaba. Y sin embargo... un torbellino de sentimientos lo inundaba y un dolor sordo e inexplicable le atenazaba el pecho. La ira ciega que había sentido antes se había disipado dando paso a un familiar vacío. En un resquicio de su mente, una voz le decía que su furia irracional no iba dirigida contra Isabella, sino contra su despreciable padre por haberlo obligado a luchar por lo que legítimamente le pertenecía.

La batalla de Swan sería similar a la librada hacía ya tiempo por Vernay; Edward lo sabía, pero esta vez no actuaba guiado por la venganza, sino por el deber. En cierto modo lamentaba verse obligado a hacer prisionera a Isabella, pero no tenía elección, las órdenes de Henry eran bien claras: las posesiones de un traidor quedaban automáticamente confiscadas y el castigo inmediato de Charlie de Swan sería ejemplo de lo que les ocurría a quienes desafiaban a Henry. Además, se recordó a sí mismo, Isabella había sellado su suerte con sus actos: se había negado a cumplir la orden del rey y entregar el castillo, lo que la convertía en traidora a la corona. Su negativa y su lealtad hacia su padre tenían sentido, pero no por ello podían tolerarse ni permitirse.

«Desearía no haber oído nunca su nombre.»

—Pero habéis oído mi nombre, mi señora —susurró, sombrío.

Ahogó un suspiro en el pecho y se sentó al borde de la cama junto a su prometida, le apartó el cabello de la cara delicadamente y le acarició el contorno de la mandíbula, imponiéndose a despertarla con suavidad.

Su sueño parecía tan real: la suave presión sobre su piel... el calor envolvente sobre su mejilla... el placer voluptuoso y sensual del roce cadencioso... ¿las caricias de amante?

«Amado mío, ¿por fin has vuelto?» Envuelta en el narcótico olvido del sueño, arqueó la espalda al contacto con aquel calor desconocido, anhelando saciarse sin saber de que, ardiendo de deseo. Se sentía incapaz de abrir los ojos, pero casi podía verlo... el amante de sus sueños... alto, fuerte, poderoso como un dios, inundándola con su pasión voraz,... tierna... abrumadora, tal y como ella la había imaginado. Con los ojos cerrados, trató de extender los brazos hacíaél, pero éstos permanecieron pegados a sus costados.

Casi podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo junto al suyo sobre la cama, su suave voz murmurando a medida que sus caricias decididas le recorrían la mandíbula y los labios...

Las caricias se hicieron más intensas, y Isabella, desconcertada, se obligó a abrir los ojos y parpadeó deslumbrada por la luz. Todavía era de noche, pero las cortinas del dosel estaban abiertas permitiendo que entrase el resplandor que emanaba de la inmensa vela. Una sombra gigantesca se cernía sobre ella; no podía verle la cara pero sus dedos firmes le acariciaban los labios.

—No gritéis, mi señora. ¿Comprendéis lo que os digo?

La sensación de peligro la hizo espabilar de repente y abrió más los ojos escrutando al intruso. No se trataba del amante de sus sueños, ni tampoco de una de sus damas, sino de un hombre de carne y hueso, de hombros anchos y poderosos, cuya sombra le resultaba familiar.

—¿Entendéis lo que os digo? —repitió con insistencia, pasándole el pulgar por los labios.

La voz, grave y ronca, también le resultaba familiar; ¿dónde la había oído antes? Le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de la figura encapuchada entre las sombras, pero... ¿y la tonsura? El cabello del hombre que tenía ante sí era ondulado y negro como la noche. No podía verle la cara, pero su aroma la atraía alarmantemente: un olor levemente especiado a cuero, a caballo y a decidida virilidad. En vez de contestar a su pregunta, bajó la mirada tratando de verle la cara. Ya no llevaba el hábito con capucha, sino una túnica oscura de fina lana bordada y, a la cintura, una daga con incrustaciones en la empuñadura. Su voluminoso vientre había desaparecido también, pero sus hombros seguían siendo anchos.

—¿Hermano? —susurró, indecisa.

—No soy monje, mi señora. El Dragón Negro de Cullen a vuestro servicio.

—No...

Le dio un vuelco el corazón, que ya le latía desenfrenadamente. Estaba desnuda bajo las mantas, vulnerable e indefensa, con su vengativo prometido sentado descaradamente a su lado, sobre su propio lecho. Sin saber casi lo que hacía, Isabella se precipitó al otro lado de la cama, tratando de escapar, pero los cobertores y los rápidos reflejos de Edward se lo impidieron. Él la agarró por los hombros y, cuando intentó gritar para avisar a sus damas, la empujó sobre las almohadas y le tapó la boca con su mano poderosa.

—No hagáis ninguna tontería —le ordenó suavemente— Si cooperáis, no os haré daño. ¿Comprendéis?

Al verla asentir con la cabeza apartó la mano. Isabella, sobreponiéndose al pánico que sentía, respiró hondamente. Él la escrutaba con desconfianza.

—¿Os someteréis a mí, mi señora?

—¿Acaso tengo elección?

Edward esbozó una breve sonrisa y, por un momento, sus duras facciones se suavizaron en la penumbra.

—Ni la más mínima.

Por mucho que la mortificara, su actitud de superioridad estaba justificada: Isabella sabía de sobra que podía someterla con la facilidad con que un dragón da un zarpazo a un gatito asustado. Si se resistía lo lamentaría, pero tampoco podía rendirse sin más...

Se dio cuenta de que, con el forcejeo, su brazo derecho había quedado libre y, sin pensarlo, se abalanzó desesperadamente sobre la daga que él llevaba a la cintura, se hizo con ella milagrosamente y empuñó el arma asiéndola con fuerza. Los destellos metálicos de la hoja brillaron en la penumbra, a escasos centímetros de la cara de Edward, pero éste era un caballero de vertiginosos reflejos entrenados para el combate: alargó la mano en un gesto rápido, asiéndola por la muñeca para parar el golpe, y le quitó limpiamente la daga, que lanzó al otro lado de la cama. Jurando entre dientes le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, dejándola atrapada bajo su cuerpo. Isabella dejó escapar un grito ahogado, su corazón se desbocaba, más de ira que de miedo; no podía mover un solo músculo. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento del guerrero sobre sus labios, la tensión de su mandíbula, sus ojos incandescentes. Se miraron fijamente, una descarga extraña, como una certidumbre, los sacudió. El tiempo pareció detenerse unos segundos... un instante eterno, lleno de sensualidad, trepidante, cargado de tensión, de peligro... y de algo más.

Isabella sintió que se perdía en los destellos dorados de aquellos ojos. Eran enemigos, no amantes. Él no la besaría... ¿o sí? Edward bajó la mirada hacia sus labios, dudó, pensativo; sus ojos entornados le recorrieron el cuello, la clavícula, los pechos... Ella se quedó sin aliento al notar que su expresión cambiaba. Nunca había cuestionado la costumbre de dormir desnudo, una práctica de nobles y siervos por igual, pero ahora deseaba fervientemente llevar puesta su camisola por lo menos. Los cobertores se habían deslizado y Edward posó la mirada en uno de sus pechos, observando a la luz de la vela la pálida colina de cima rosada. Sus ojos color ámbar brillaron con esa admiración viril que ella había detectado tantas veces en la mirada de los hombres de su padre, anhelantes de una muchacha dispuesta a complacerlos.

Nerviosa, Isabella trató de deslizarse hacia abajo, esforzándose inútilmente por ocultar su desnudez, pero Edward se lo impidió atrapándola bajo el peso de su cuerpo para evitar que se moviera y, mirándola otra vez a los ojos, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Os confieso que es la primera vez, mi señora; nunca había tenido debajo de mí a una mujer que haya tratado de apuñalarme... o que me haya arrebatado la daga. Normalmente lo único que preocupa a las muchachas es el placer que les proporciono.

La seductora promesa de su tono hizo que el pulso de Isabella se acelerase y se pusiera a temblar descontroladamente. Si Edward quería poseerla, si su intención era forzarla, poco podría hacer para impedírselo. Sin atreverse a respirar, lo miró a la cara escrutando sus duras facciones. Su abundante y lustroso cabello negro le caía sobre las mejillas de líneas pronunciadas que enmarcaban su poderosa mandíbula.

—¿Os someteréis? —repitió con voz ronca.

—Sí.

Su voz era casi un murmullo imperceptible en medio del silencio. Por suerte, y para su sorpresa, él la soltó y se volvió a sentar sobre la cama.

—¿Por... por qué habéis venido? —le preguntó, temblorosa, ocultando su cuerpo con los cobertores— ¿Qué queréis de mí?

El ardiente destello en sus ojos se avivó y volvió a dibujarse en su boca una media sonrisa exasperante.

—Vuestros dominios, mi señora, sólo eso. He venido a tomar posesión de las tierras de vuestro padre, que ahora me pertenecen.

—¿Cómo que os pertenecen?

—Me pertenecen, sí. Me han sido otorgadas por un decreto del rey.

—¡Queréis decir, usurpadas! —El sentimiento de impotencia hizo que perdiera los nervios— ¡Obtenidas mediante engaños! ¡Habéis entrado en Claredon en mitad de la noche, como un ladrón, y disfrazado de monje nada menos; es una blasfemia!

Él respondió a sus furiosas acusaciones con una fría sonrisa.

—Puede ser, pero no acostumbro a tomar por la fuerza lo que puedo conquistar con el ingenio.

—O la traición.

—Si os hubierais rendido a mi vasallo, McCarty, no me habríais obligado a usar semejante estratagema.

—Sois despreciable.

La expresión sombría del guerrero se volvió torva, haciendo que Isabella recordara inmediatamente lo vulnerable de su posición.

—¿Os atrevéis a acusarme de traición, mi señora, de actos despreciables, cuando sois vos la que me niega lo que es mío por derecho?

Isabella trató desesperadamente de recordar su conversación en las almenas. ¿Qué le había dicho exactamente? «Mi padre me encomendó la protección de Swan.»

—Así pues, os resistís, pero habéis fracasado estrepitosamente en vuestro intento: ahora sois mi prisionera.

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de furia y temor.

—¿Qué os proponéis?

—Lo primero de todo, la rendición de la guarnición del castillo. Dudo que vuestros hombres pongan en peligro vuestra vida. Cuando se den cuenta de que su señora está en mi poder, depondrán las armas de inmediato.

—¿Sois tan cobarde que lucháis contra mujeres?

—Tened cuidado, mi señora. —Su voz implacable había adquirido una amenazante suavidad—. Sois culpable de traición. Podría haceros ahorcar y nadie me lo discutiría.

Como ella permanecía callada, él la agarró del cuello con suavidad y la obligó a levantar la barbilla. Esos dedos largos y curtidos por el combate podían aplastarla, pensó, sintiendo el miedo renacer en su interior y su corazón latiendo con fuerza cuando Edward le clavó la mirada de nuevo.

—No me desafiéis, mi señora. No me venceréis.

Isabella se mordió el labio hasta hacerse sangre. Sabía que la advertencia no era una mera bravata: en ese cuerpo musculoso y fuerte se encerraba la fuerza de dos hombres normales. Él le retiró la mano del cuello y se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre una mano.

—Vestíos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo mando y porque sin duda no deseáis pasearos por el castillo desnuda ante la mirada embobada de todos —dijo alzando una ceja oscura— Ese es el trato que corresponde a los traidores, pero os ahorraré la humillación si aceptáis vuestra derrota con la debida sumisión.

«¡Sumisión!» Isabella contuvo a duras penas la respuesta que le quemaba en los labios.

—¿Por qué os demoráis? Os he dado una orden y espero obediencia inmediata —dijo él enunciando las palabras con claridad.

Sin atreverse a permanecer inmóvil por más tiempo, Isabella trató de incorporarse tapándose con la manta de lana, pero Edward le agarró la mano y clavando la mirada en sus aterrorizados ojos grises tiró del cobertor deliberadamente, arrebatándoselo.

—Entre nosotros no es necesario tanto recato.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Tenéis intención de mirar? —le preguntó, incrédula.

—Debo hacerlo. No sois de fiar, así que no puedo quitaros la vista de encima. —La exasperante sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en sus labios— Aunque está claro que ese deber no es una carga en absoluto: nada me complace más que observar a una muchacha hermosa levantándose de la cama, arrebolada después del sueño o de otras actividades más arduas. —Como ella permanecía inmóvil, añadió—: ¿Acaso he de vestiros yo mismo, mi señora? Os garantizo que no os agradaría que os prestara ese servicio.

Apretando los dientes, Isabella se levantó de la cama con dificultad, pues Edward estaba sentado sobre las sábanas y el resto de los cobertores, y se abrió paso entre las cortinas del dosel al otro lado de la cama. La esperanza de tener un momento de intimidad le duró poco, porque Edward, casi con indolencia, alargó el brazo y separó las cortinas para verla.

Temblando de miedo y de ira, Isabella le dio la espalda mientras él permanecía recostado sobre el lecho tranquilamente. Nunca había agradecido tanto que la melena le llegase hasta las caderas, pero, aun así, podía sentir sobre ella los ojos de Edward, recorriéndola con descaro mientras recogía la ropa que una de sus damas había dejado doblada sobre un arcón junto a la cama. Rápidamente se puso la camisola y sólo entonces se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás por encima del hombro. El muy miserable estaba sonriendo, su descarada miraba de complacencia hizo que le hirviera la sangre. ¡Santa Madre misericordiosa, qué ganas tenía de abofetearlo!

—Las curvas de vuestro cuerpo han madurado mucho desde la última vez que os vi —murmuró con maldad— He de confesar que con un resultado muy satisfactorio, tremendamente excitante para un hombre.

Ella apretó la mandíbula hasta hacerse daño. No sólo le irritaba la mera osadía de su tono provocador, sino que además le recordaba el profundo resentimiento que sentía hacia el señor de Cullen por haberla abandonado durante tantos años. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a contestar, porque si lo hacía tan mordazmente como deseaba, pondría su vida en peligro.

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para controlarse se enfundó el vestido de lana sin molestarse siquiera en ponerse antes la túnica que debía llevar debajo. Se ajustó el vestido bruscamente, se alisó la falda, consiguió con dificultad hacerse las correspondientes lazadas bajo los brazos y por último se puso los zapatos, sin molestarse tampoco con las calzas. Cuando por fin habló, su voz temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Yahora qué?

—Seréis mi rehén —dijo Edward recuperando la daga que ella había intentado arrebatarle y levantándose de la cama con una gracia sorprendente para un hombre de su talla—, y así me aseguraré la buena conducta de los caballeros de vuestro padre.

Para sorpresa de Isabella, descolgó su manto de la pared y se lo puso sobre los hombros.

—¿Estáis lista, mi señora?

—No veo por qué os molestáis en preguntar —no pudo evitar decir Isabella—, ya que, como ya me habéis informado, no tengo elección, soy vuestra prisionera.

—Así es. Una pena —dijo él suavemente.

Por un instante se la quedó mirando, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo, y entonces levantó la mano para acariciarle levemente la mejilla, como si quisiera tranquilizarla, y le dijo en tono amable:

—Cuando hayáis tenido tiempo para reflexionar, veréis que esto es lo mejor que podéis hacer.

La voz suave y seductora, su voz de monje, recordó a Isabella su traición, los largos años de sufrimiento e incertidumbre que había soportado por su culpa y la razón por la que ahora debía resistir su ternura engañosa.

—¿Lo mejor para quién?

—Para vos, para vuestra gente, para mis hombres. Se evitará un derramamiento de sangre y yo serviré mejor a mi rey si no pierdo hombres innecesariamente.

—¿Y qué hay de los hombres de mi padre?¿Qué pasará con ellos?

—Ya lo discutiremos cuando el castillo esté en mi poder, pero ahora decidme, ¿dónde duerme el jefe de la guarnición, el caballero llamado Billy?

—No le... haréis daño...

—No, siempre y cuando no oponga resistencia. Lo más lógico es hablar con él para garantizar la rendición, los demás harán lo que él diga. Llevadme hasta él, mi señora. En cuanto a vos, no digáis ni una palabra, no quisiera que despertarais a todos.

Agarrándola suavemente del brazo con una mano mientras dejaba la otra sobre la empuñadura de la daga, Edward la guió hacia la maciza puerta de roble, que abrió lentamente. Isabella hizo una desesperada mueca de desconsuelo al pasar por el corredor contiguo, donde sus mujeres dormían plácidamente en camastros dispuestos en el suelo y en los huecos construidos a tal efecto en las paredes. Ni una sola de ellas se había despertado cuando Edward se coló en su habitación para hacerla prisionera.

Sus aposentos estaban en el cuarto piso de la torre, justo encima de los del señor de Swan y de la gran estancia en que las mujeres cosían, tejían e hilaban. El segundo piso y principal estaba ocupado casi en su totalidad por el inmenso salón en torno al que giraba la actividad del castillo, mientras que en el primer piso, al que no había acceso desde el patio, se encontraban las cocinas y los almacenes.

Las antorchas de las paredes iluminaron su camino por la escalera de piedra. Ni un solo centinela vino a socorrerla, lo que hizo que la ira de Isabella fuera en aumento hasta que recordó que los hombres de guardia estarían apostados en las murallas, vigilando por si el Dragón Negro asediaba el castillo. Isabella negó con la cabeza, incrédula, reconociendo para sí la astucia del plan de Edward: se había aprovechado de todos los puntos débiles de Swan de manera vergonzante. Se sentía confusa, desconcertada por lo imprevisto de los acontecimientos, aterrorizada y avergonzada por la facilidad con que Edward la había vencido. Su padre le había pedido que defendiera la plaza hasta su vuelta, pero le había fallado estrepitosamente, había perdido el castillo en tan sólo unas horas.

Todo estaba tranquilo en el gran salón, observó Isabella, decepcionada. Tras la febril actividad de todo el día, los habitantes del castillo y algunos sirvientes privilegiados dormían en camastros colocados a lo largo de las paredes. Casi dio un grito cuando vio que alguien salía de las sombras, pero luego reparó en que no era más que un chiquillo, aunque empuñaba una espada que lanzaba destellos relucientes.

—Mi señor —susurró el joven en tono conspirador—, he encontrado una arma, tal y como me ordenasteis.

Edward devolvió la daga a su funda, tomó la espada y la sostuvo para comprobar su peso.

—Excelente, Seth. Acompáñame, te necesito.

—Sí, mi señor —dijo el joven con la voz teñida de entusiasmo.

—¿Dónde duerme el caballero Billy? —preguntó Edward a Isabella.

—No estoy segura —mintió ella.

Sus dedos se apretaron ligeramente alrededor del brazo de Isabella.

—No os lo repetiré, mi señora: nunca, jamás me mintáis.

Su expresión se había vuelto cruel, sus ojos fríos. Pese a que temblaba por dentro, Isabella alzó la barbilla, orgullosa, y le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

—Buscadlo vos mismo. Yo no os ayudaré.

Edward le devolvió la mirada sintiendo que su ira, y su respeto también, iba en aumento. Su valor era ciertamente digno de admiración, por más que lo enfureciera. No se había asustado cuando lo encontró junto a su cama, mientras que la mayoría de las muchachas estarían ya histéricas yaterrorizadas a esas alturas. Y tampoco había recurrido a las súplicas ni al engaño de las lágrimas.

—Mi señor —dijo Seth, nervioso—, el caballero Billy no ha entrado en el salón, pero la sala de armas se encuentra abajo, en el patio, junto a los barracones de los soldados. Tal vez esté durmiendo allí con sus hombres.

Edward asintió bruscamente, apretó la mandíbula e, ignorando la actitud desafiante de Isabella, ordenó a Seth que trajera una antorcha. Ella dejó escapar lentamente un ligero suspiro de alivio. Luego, cuando él la condujo hacia la puerta del castillo a través de la antecámara, trató de resistirse, pero Edward asió su brazo con fuerza obligándola a seguirle el paso. La fría brisa nocturna le golpeaba las mejillas mientras descendían por la escalera hacia el patio, aunque realmente era el miedo lo que la hacía temblar descontroladamente. Cruzaron el patio en poco tiempo y llegaron hasta unos edificios de madera donde se encontraban los establos y los barracones de la guarnición. Isabella temblaba cada vez más a medida que se acercaban, rezando para que Billy no estuviera allí, sino haciendo guardia en las almenas, y contuvo la respiración mientras Edward aporreaba la puerta con la empuñadura de la espada. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se oyó a sí misma gritar desesperadamente:

—Billy, huid, os lo ruego, ¡es una trampa!

Oyó los juramentos de Edward seguidos por el entrechocar de las armaduras y las pisadas de las botas en el interior y, al cabo de un instante, un nutrido grupo hombres blandiendo sus armas los había rodeado en una proporción de veinte a uno, y una docena de arqueros apuntaban a la espalda de Edward, pero él tenía el filo de su espada sobre el cuello de Isabella.

—Depondréis las armas si valoráis en algo la vida de vuestra señora —ordenó.

El primer caballero de su padre, Billy, sin casco pero vestido en cota de malla, avanzó lentamente con la espada apuntando al suelo. Dejó de mirar a Isabella para posar los ojos en Edward y, comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación, preguntó:

—¿Cuáles son vuestras condiciones?

—Le perdonaré la vida si entregáis el castillo.

—Hay todo un ejército enemigo a las puertas, ¿por qué habría de entregaros el castillo a vos?

—Porque es mi ejército. Soy el señor de Cullen.

Las palabras «Dragón Negro» resonaron entre murmullos entrecortados de sorpresa. Billy comprendió al instante lo que había ocurrido y dijo:

—El monje.

—Sabia deducción, pero, desafortunadamente para Claredon, llega un poco tarde.

Isabella apretó los dientes. Podía leer en los ojos de Billy su propia frustración desesperada, su vacilación.

—Ordenaréis a vuestros hombres que se rindan —repitió Edward en tono autoritario.

—¿Les perdonaréis la vida?

—Si se entregan, les ofreceré unas condiciones honrosas, podrán ofrecer un rescate por su libertad, pero si no...

—¿Y qué suerte correrá mi señora? —preguntó el caballero— ¿Qué será de ella?

—No le ocurrirá nada si se somete y me reconoce como señor.

Isabella se mordió el labio. No podía hacer tan fácilmente lo que Edward exigía, había jurado lealtad a su padre.

—Billy, no lo escuchéis —dijo, desesperada—, son sólo dos, podríais desarmarlos fácilmente.

El caballero negó con la cabeza.

—Perdonadme, mi señora, pero no me perdonaría que sufrierais ningún daño.

En ese preciso instante, el escudero de Edward gritó:

—¡Mi señor, a vuestra espalda!

A la velocidad del rayo, Edward se volvió, alzó la espada para defenderse de un caballero que se le había acercado por detrás y contraatacó en medio del estruendo de aceros, girando rápidamente sobre sus talones para hacer frente a su agresor. Lo más difícil no era defenderse del ataque, sino tener sujeta a Isabella y a la vez protegerla de los golpes, pero él era un guerrero experimentado: asestó un golpe certero, esquivó la espada de su oponente con destreza y se abalanzó sobre él hiriéndole el brazo a través de la cota de malla. El hombre lanzó un grito de dolor, soltó la espada y se agarró el brazo cubierto de sangre. Sin inmutarse, Edward volvió a colocar la espada sobre el cuello de su prisionera y miró a Billy con fiereza.

—Por última vez, ¿os rendís?

Billy miró a su vez a Isabella, apesadumbrado, y asintió, ordenando a sus hombres que entregaran las armas mientras ella bajaba la cabeza, angustiada, incapaz de soportar el deshonor de su derrota. Incrédula y aturdida, oyó cómo Edward daba órdenes sobre las posiciones que debían ocupar los soldados. Rápidamente, el escudero Seth había reunido a todos los guerreros del castillo en un granero en desuso y atrancado la puerta para evitar que escaparan.

—Bajad el puente levadizo para que pueda entrar mi ejército —ordenó Edward a Billy.

Sin discutir, Billy avanzó por el patio sosteniendo una antorcha, seguido de Edward y Isabella y el escudero Seth en último lugar. El vigía apostado a la puerta les cerró el paso en un primer momento, pero se rindió inmediatamente cuando Billy le explicó la situación. El pequeño grupo atravesó la puerta hacia el patio exterior, ahora repleto de siervos y ganado que se apartaban rápidamente al paso del Dragón Negro. El terror era palpable en el ambiente, los rumores de lo que se avecinaba ya se habían extendido por todo el castillo como las llamas.

Isabella tropezó una vez en la oscuridad, pero sintió que Edward la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura sin esfuerzo. Contempló con impotencia cómo Billy daba órdenes a los centinelas para que abandonaran sus posiciones y se bajara el puente mientras acallaba decididamente sus protestas. Su última esperanza se esfumó cuando, obedeciendo las órdenes de Edward, Billy y ella subieron delante de él hasta la sección de la muralla que se encontraba justo encima de la entrada y contempló en la distancia las luces de las hogueras del campamento enemigo.

Las cadenas chirriaron estridentemente rompiendo el silencio de la noche, como enviando una señal a los hombres de Edward, porque, casi de inmediato, un grupo de caballeros y soldados apareció en el horizonte. A medida que se acercaban a lomos de sus caballos inquietos, Isabella distinguió la bandera carmesí ondeando desafiante al viento y hasta imaginó la temible insignia, el negro dragón rampante. Cuando la columna se detuvo, Edward saludó desde arriba a su hombre de confiaza y éste le respondió con una carcajada.

—¡Lo lograste! —exclamó Emmett McCarty.

—¿Acaso lo dudabas?

—No, mi señor, te conozco demasiado bien.

Edward, sujetando todavía a Isabella, señaló la puerta con un gesto.

—Podéis entrar en mis nuevos dominios, y daos prisa, aun queda mucho por hacer antes de cantar victoria.

El eco de los cascos de los caballos retumbó sobre el puente de madera seguido por el ruido atronador de los Soldados que lo cruzaban hacia el interior del castillo. Edward sintió, una vez entró el último, cómo la tensión desaparecía del cuerpo de Isabella y sus fuerzas la abandonaban mientras dejaba caer la cabeza, derrotada. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de su victoria, de que había conseguido su objetivo sirviéndose de la señora de Swan. Era plenamente consciente de que las lágrimas corrían, silenciosas, por las mejillas de Isabella pero eligió ignorarlas, como al deseo apremiante de consolarla que sentía. No podía permitir que los sollozos de una mujer lo conmovieran.

—¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora? —la oyó preguntarle suavemente.

—Tomar posesión del castillo.

—¿Y después?¿Mantendréis vuestra palabra y perdonaréis la vida de los soldados?

Edward miró a Billy de pie ante él, esperando órdenes con el rostro sombrío.

—Mi palabra es mi honor. ¿Mantendréis vos la vuestra y me juraréis obediencia, mi señora?

Isabella no dijo nada. Jamás había prometido hacer tal cosa, ni lo haría nunca, pero ése no era el mejor momento para decírselo al señor de Cullen, que la miraba fijamente clavándole los ojos color ámbar, duros e implacables.

—Ahora yo soy el señor —le recordó—, Claredon me pertenece. Y ahora venid —añadió con impaciencia—, mis hombres están cansados, han recorrido más de veinte millas hoy y se merecen un descanso.

A punta de espada, Edward hizo que Isabella y Billy bajaran la escalera hacia el patio, y ordenó a un hombre que los vigilara. Sus caballeros ya habían comenzado a hacerse con el control del castillo, pero Edward llamó a Emmett McCarty y le dio instrucciones de encerrar a toda la guarnición de Swan y reunir a los sirvientes varones en edad de luchar y ponerlos bajo vigilancia.

—Pero... Emmett, trátalos bien —advirtió Edward alzando la voz lo suficiente para que Isabella lo oyera—, no quiero problemas con esta gente.

El comentario apenas la tranquilizó, porque su sentimiento de culpa era tan grande que casi no podía pensar en otra cosa. ¡Qué no daría por borrar las últimas horas, por no haber confiado jamás en aquel maldito monje! ¡Si tan siquiera hubiese una manera de deshacer el mal que había causado, un modo de desafiar a su despreciable prometido! ¿Y si lo hubiera? Nunca podría reparar el daño de haber permitido que Claredon cayera, pero tal vez sí podría oponer cierta resistencia en vez de aceptar su derrota sin más. Aún había una posibilidad de salvar el honor de su casa...

Levantó la cabeza lentamente. El soldado que la vigilaba estaba más atento a lo que ocurría en el patio que a sus prisioneros. Contempló con recelo tanto al soldado como a Edward y se acercó a Billy. Bajó la cabeza, como si llorara, fingiendo estar siendo consolada por él, y le susurró apremiante:

—¡Billy!

—Sí, mi señora —murmuró él.

—Debéis escapar como sea... y dirigiros al norte para prevenir a mi padre y obtener su ayuda.

Billy le respondió, desconcertado:

—No... no puedo abandonaros aquí... a merced del señor de Cullen.

—Debéis hacerlo, y de prisa. No tenemos mucho tiempo, ya habéis oído a lord Edward: seremos sus prisioneros, nos vigilarán constantemente. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad. Id a avisar a mi padre de lo que ha ocurrido, tal vez pueda reunir un ejército y rescatarnos.

—Pero mi señora...

—¡Por favor, Billy! Hay cincuenta caballos ensillados, podéis haceros con uno y salir por el puente en un momento, antes de que los hombres de Edward se den cuenta. —Al verlo dudar, levantó la cabeza y lo miró, suplicante— Por favor, Billy, os lo ruego, es nuestra única oportunidad.

—Como ordenéis, mi señora... pero no me gusta la idea de dejaros aquí.

—¡Marchaos ahora! Yo trataré de distraerlos.

Billy aún desperdició unos instantes preciosos mientras Isabella contenía la respiración, pero por fin comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia las puertas del castillo. Ella lo siguió con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza mientras abría el broche que sujetaba su manto. Para gran alivio de Isabella, Edward estaba inmerso en la conversación con su vasallo, ambos rodeados por el tumulto hasta cierto punto ordenado de sus hombres tomando posesión del castillo.

Vio de reojo cómo Billy se detenía ante una hilera de caballos a cargo de un paje distraído y se acercó a él en el momento en que el caballero asía las crines de un robusto zaino y se disponía a montar. En cuanto él le hizo una señal, dijo una oración y clavó su broche en los cuartos traseros del caballo que tenía más cerca. En respuesta a su plegaria, se desató el caos: con un relincho agudo, el animal herido se precipitó contra los otros caballos y otro corcel se alzó sobre las patas traseras mientras que el desconcertado paje daba la voz de alarma en el preciso instante en que Billy saltaba sobre la silla y, agachado sobre la montura, le clavaba las espuelas y se lanzaba al galope hacia la puerta.

Isabella consiguió zafarse de las patas de los caballos y miró con temor por encima del hombro hacia donde estaba Edward, justo a tiempo para ver cómo un arquero se disponía a disparar y, en su desesperación, se precipitó hacia adelante con los brazos en alto tratando de interceptar la trayectoria de la flecha, pensando tan sólo en proteger al vasallo de su padre y ayudarlo a escapar. Oyó los juramentos de Edward en medio de la confusión y vio cómo éste se abalanzaba sobre el arco haciéndolo saltar por los aires mientras que la flecha, desviada de su rumbo, salía despedida e iba a clavarse en el suelo a escasa distancia de donde ella se encontraba.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y permaneció de pie, temblando ante el señor de Cullen, que se dirigía hacia ella a grandes zancadas, rugiendo órdenes a algunos de sus hombres para que persiguieran al prisionero. Ellos le obedecieron de inmediato y Edward se detuvo frente a ella. Se lo quedó mirando aterrorizada mientras trataba de distinguir el galope del caballo de Billy en la distancia, rezando para que consiguiera escapar.

—¡Por los clavos de Cristo! ¡Sois una insensata, podrían haberos matado!

La expresión en el rostro de Edward era tan salvaje que pensó que iba a golpearla y cerró los ojos, consciente de que un solo golpe de aquellos puños temibles sería su fin, pero él permaneció de pie frente a ella sin tocarla. Isabella sintió que las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas de las manos mientras esperaba su sentencia, temiendo no sólo por su suerte, sino también por la de Billy, mientras el ruido de los cascos de los caballos de sus perseguidores se desvanecía más allá del puente.

—¡Emmett! —rugió Edward de repente, haciéndola estremecer.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Sujétala bien.

Isabella se aterrorizó aún más al sentir que el vasallo se acercaba a ella por detrás y la sujetaba con fuerza. ¡Dios mío! ¿Iba Edward a matarla de una paliza?

Él permaneció de pie, apretando los puños con fuerza, como si sólo así pudiera controlar su ira.

—Lleva a esta muchacha a la torre y enciérrala en sus aposentos.

—¿Sus aposentos, Edward? ¿No en las mazmorras?

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Debería haberla encerrado en las mazmorras en justo pago a su traición, pues había ayudado a escapar a uno de sus prisioneros más valiosos, obviamente con la esperanza de pedir ayuda. Esa acción tan sólo podía acarrear terribles consecuencias, poner en peligro la vida de sus hombres y el éxito de su misión al permitir a su enemigo reunir fuerzas suficientes para atacar. Y, sin embargo, Edward no iría tan lejos para encarcelarla ni tomaría decisiones precipitadas sobre su suerte. Su traición había desatado su furia, así que lo mejor era dejarla en manos de sus caballeros hasta que se hubiera calmado.

—Es una mujer —adujo en tono grave—, y no quiero enfurecer a su gente innecesariamente. Pon un guardia a su puerta y asegúrate de que no escape. No la pierdas de vista ni un segundo.

Emmett arqueó una ceja, pero asintió con la cabeza y ordenó a dos de sus hombres que lo siguieran mientras empujaba suavemente a Isabella para que caminase delante de él. Cuando pasaron junto al señor de Cullen, ella consiguió a duras penas contener sus temblores y alzar la barbilla, altiva, aunque sabía que no lo engañaba.

Al ver entre la multitud a su hermanastro, Liam, y al sacerdote de Swan, el padre John, trató de tranquilizarlos esbozando una débil sonrisa, pero cuando llegaron a sus aposentos del cuarto piso estaba temblando visiblemente. Sus damas se arremolinaron en torno a ella y consiguió pronunciar unas cuantas palabras de aliento diciéndoles que debían mantener la calma y obedecer a los invasores, pero la tensión y el miedo de las últimas horas hacían que le fallaran las fuerzas. Casi agradecía que la retuvieran en sus propios aposentos, por más que el caballero Emmett le hubiera ordenado que se tendiera en el lecho y la estuviera ahora atando de pies y manos con una cuerda anudada a los postes de la cama. Al cabo de un momento reparó en que la contemplaba a la luz de la vela, pensativo.

—Debo confesaros que me sorprende la clemencia de Edward, mi señora —dijo Emmett en un tono tan enigmático que no supo si interpretarlo como reproche o sorpresa.

—¿Clemencia?

—Sí, deberíais consideraros afortunada. Si fuerais un hombre, habríais sobrevivido con suerte y, como poco, Edward os habría mandado azotar.

—Si fuera un hombre —respondió Isabella amargamente—, Claredon no habría caído tan fácilmente.

—Quizá os prefiera en su cama. No seríais la primera mujer que ha conseguido domar mediante la pasión.

La desagradable sorpresa que le produjo el comentario del caballero la dejó sin respiración. ¿Edward la deseaba? ¿La quería en su cama? ¿Por eso no la había golpeado? ¿Aguardaba el momento de tomarla por la fuerza? «¡Nunca! —se prometió en silencio—. Me defenderé hasta la muerte!»

Emmett hizo los últimos nudos y comprobó que estaban firmes, después se levantó y, tras advertirle que no debía causar más problemas, la dejó sola con el rechinar de la llave en la cerradura resonando en sus oídos. Isabella cerró los ojos, sumida en la desesperación. La asaltaban nuevos temores: además de ver hecho añicos su sueño de un amante tierno, además de haber perdido los dominios de su padre, además de temer por la seguridad de su gente, además de ser prisionera de Edward, lo más probable era que abusara de ella.

Capítulo 4

El nuevo señor de Swan no llamó a Isabella a su presencia hasta la noche siguiente. Ella pasó el día recluida en sus aposentos, con la sola compañía de una doncella para atenderla y traerle las comidas. Por su ventana subía el ruido de la actividad en el patio del castillo. A medida que el Dragón Negro tomaba plena posesión de la torre del homenaje y los parajes que la rodeaban, los sonidos típicos de la vida doméstica habían sido sustituidos por el tronar de las tropas en marcha y el relinchar de los caballos.

El desaliento de Isabella crecía cada hora. Su fracaso y el temor sobre la suerte que pudieran correr las gentes de Swan le oprimían el corazón como una losa. Tan sólo podía rezar para que, pese a su comportamiento desafiante, lord Edward no fuera demasiado duro con ellos.

Cuando por fin la llevaron a su presencia, estaba tan desesperada que ni se inmutó. La verdad es que casi le alegraba enfrentarse de una vez a su suerte; hasta el castigo más severo era mejor que la agonía de la incertidumbre.

Isabella fue conducida hasta él por guardias implacables. Edward se había apropiado de las habitaciones del señor del castillo. La idea de que ocupara el lugar de su padre como señor de Swan la quemaba por dentro, como sal en una herida, y la llenaba de una furia renovada, pero no se atrevió a mostrar lo que sentía.

Permaneció de pie y en silencio, a un lado de la pesada puerta de roble, junto al frío muro de piedra, esperando a que él reparara en su presencia, pero deseando hacerse invisible.

La estancia estaba abarrotada. Algunos vasallos de Edward se movían por la sala, aún en cota de malla y dando buena cuenta de muslos de pollo y copas de vino mientras media docena de siervos de Swan llenaban una inmensa bañera de madera para el Dragón. El escudero de Edward, el joven Seth, estaba ocupado ayudándolo a despojarse del lorigón, una túnica de cota de malla que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tan pesada que el pobre muchacho trastabilló al alejarse con ella. Era evidente que Edward se había estado ejercitando: su cabello, de un negro intenso, estaba empapado de sudor y aplastado por el peso del almófar y el casco de acero que protegían la cabeza.

Él no reparó en Isabella, y su desprecio la tranquilizaba: si Edward iba a dictar sentencia, prefería que al menos no la hiciera en público.

Maniatada y medio desfallecida por causa de la fatiga y la tensión, alzó como pudo las manos hasta tocarse las sienes doloridas, tratando de calmar las punzadas con el contacto de sus dedos. Sólo podía contar con su ingenio y necesitaría toda su energía para plantar cara al Dragón Negro de Cullen.

Cuando los caballeros comenzaron a abandonar la estancia, Isabella sintió que sus nervios se crispaban.

—Y, Emmett—dijo Edward a su vasallo en el momento en que éste giraba sobre sus talones para retirarse—, no seas demasiado rudo con las muchachas del castillo. Tienen otros deberes que atender, además de servirte.

—No temas, mi señor. Será tan sólo la dureza, no la brutalidad de mi daga, lo que les daré a probar.

Al comentario soez siguieron las risotadas de los hombres que abandonaban la habitación pasando junto Isabella y posando su mirada sombría y un tanto lasciva sobre ella. La sonrisa se heló en el rostro de Emmett McCarty, que se puso repentinamente serio al verla. El caballero dejó la puerta abierta para los sirvientes que aún iban y venían trayendo agua caliente para el baño.

La mirada precavida de Isabella se posó una vez más sobre el Dragón Negro, sentado en un banco de madera mientras su escudero continuaba quitándole la armadura. Por fortuna, Edward parecía no haberse percatado todavía de su presencia. El muchacho ya lo había despojado de su túnica de lana y ahora le quitaba las botas manchadas de barro. Con las cintas de las calzas desabrochadas, tan sólo un calzón de hilo cubría el cuerpo del guerrero.

Isabella respiró profundamente ante la visión del poderoso cuerpo de Edward. La desnudez era algo cotidiano en la vida de un castillo y ella misma había visto hombres desnudos antes, pues sus deberes como castellana así lo requerían a menudo: ayudar al señor a vestirse, asistir a las visitas de alto rango en el baño, emplear sus conocimientos de medicina para curar a guerreros heridos y sirvientes por igual. Pero jamás se había sentido como ahora ante ningún hombre, ningún cuerpo la había atraído como lo hacía la virilidad que desprendía el de Edward... pétreo, musculoso, marcado por la batalla; sus fornidos hombros parecían descomunales, su pecho ancho y cubierto de oscuro vello estaba surcado por las cicatrices del combate, su vientre liso y tirante, sus caderas estrechas, las piernas fibrosas y fuertes, los imponentes músculos de sus muslos y pantorrillas. Pero en realidad, lo que más atraía a Isabella era la fuerza y la energía que irradiaba ese cuerpo. Edward de Cullen dominaba por completo la estancia con su mera presencia.

Ella lamentó que la impresionara tanto, pues, por desgracia, ahora era un adversario mucho más temible que nunca y su aspecto era sumamente peligroso: una negra barba de dos días ensombrecía su poderosa mandíbula y le daba un aspecto frío, severo, despiadado... Ya no era simplemente su prometido, el pretendiente sin corazón que la había abandonado durante años mientras ella languidecía. Era el enemigo.

Por fin, los sirvientes acabaron sus tareas y se retiraron lanzando a su paso miradas furtivas y apesadumbradas en dirección a Isabella, como si quisieran disculparse por abandonarla en presencia del temible Dragón Negro. Ella les respondió con una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora, tratando de fingir que su coraje no la había abandonado. Una vez salieron todos, Isabella permaneció de pie contra el muro, inmóvil, sin atreverse a atraer la atención. Al poco, Edward despidió a su escudero y Isabella sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando el muchacho cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Poco antes, había preferido quedarse a solas con Edward para que le impusiera su castigo sin testigos, pero ahora deseaba desesperadamente que él se olvidara de ella.

Edward se recostó en el banco jugueteando con la daga entre los dedos y acariciando el filo con aire casi distraído.

Isabella albergaba la ominosa sospecha de que su silencio era deliberado, un intento calculado de ponerla aún más nerviosa.

De repente, él alzó la mirada y sus desafiantes ojos color ámbar la atravesaron con un destello. Ella sintió que le faltaba el aliento. En los finos rasgos aguileños del rostro de Edward ardía la ira a fuego lento. Su mirada la traspasaba como una lanza que la ensartara contra la pared. Estaba claro que Edward no había olvidado ni perdonado lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Haciendo acopio de todo su coraje, Isabella alzó la barbilla y, serenamente, le devolvió la mirada. No se amedrentaría ante él. La señora de Swan todavía tenía su orgullo.

La mirada de Edward se ensombreció hasta que finalmente fue a posarse en las muñecas maniatadas de Isabella y apretó los labios.

—Venid aquí. —Isabella tenía los pies clavados al suelo— No os lo repetiré —le advirtió él.

Ella, irguiéndose, se obligó a caminar. No había dado más que unos pocos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Una sirvienta entró en la estancia trayendo una pila de toallas de lino y una caja de madera tallada que, como Isabella sabía de sobra, contenía finísimos jabones.

Pese a sentirse agradecida por este respiro, la exasperación la hizo apretar los puños con fuerza. Tan sólo ella y el mayordomo del castillo tenían las llaves de la habitación en que se guardaban los jabones, las especias y las plantas medicinales. Pensar que una sirvienta había estado hurgando en los almacenes de Swan ahora que no había quien ejerciera la autoridad en el castillo la llenó de ira. Tenía los nervios deshechos y las palabras que salieron de su boca resultaron más afiladas de lo habitual.

—¿Qué significa esto, Lauren? Se te ha enseñado a no entrar nunca en los lugares que te están prohibidos.

Ante la reprimenda, la muchacha bajó la mirada.

—Os pido disculpas, mi señora. Quería asistir al nuevo señor en su baño.

—La próxima vez llama a la puerta...

—¿Qué es lo que le habéis dicho? —la interrumpió Edward.

Isabella se estremeció y lo miró con cautela. Se había dirigido a la muchacha en inglés, el idioma en que hablaban la mayoría de los sirvientes de Swan, y no en francés normando, que era el idioma de la nobleza. ¿Edward no entendía el inglés? Sería una gran ventaja... Aunque tal vezla estaba poniendo a prueba.

—Le decía que recuerde lo que se le ha enseñado y llame antes de entrar —dijo Isabella sin faltar a la verdad.

Edward fijó la mirada en ella.

—Haríais bien en recordar lo precario de vuestra situación. Aquí ya no sois la señora, ni podéis por tanto dar órdenes a mis sirvientes. Vuestra autoridad no es mayor que la de un simple siervo.

La reprimenda hizo que Isabella se estremeciera de ira ni silencio. Lauren miró a Edward con ojos taimados, comprendiendo al menos la importancia de las palabras del guerrero y disfrutando inmensamente de la humillación que sufría su señora.

—Decidle que deje lo que trae y se retire.

Isabella obedeció y Lauren se apresuró a salir, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia y pasear la mirada por el cuerpo casi desnudo de Edward. Mientras se inclinaba para dejar las toallas y los jabones junto a la bañera, el cuello de la camisola se le deslizó por el hombro, dejando prácticamente al aire uno de sus generosos pechos y, cuando se disponía a abandonar la estancia, dedicó a Edward una mirada seductora y movió los labios sensualmente, liando claramente a entender al nuevo señor que no sólo estaba disponible, sino también deseosa de compartir su cama. Él pareció no darse cuenta y siguió mirando a Isabella fijamente hasta que la puerta se cerró de nuevo y se quedaron otra vez solos.

—Esa muchacha parece mucho más amable que mi propia prometida —comentó él en tono seco.

—Puede que no os conozca tan bien como yo —replicó Isabella—, o que no le produzca tanta repulsa como a mí el hedor de la traición.

Su respuesta hizo que Edward perdiera la paciencia. ¿Cómo osaba ella hablar de traición después de su propia deslealtad? Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron brevemente y clavó la mirada en Isabella.

—Tenéis una lengua muy afilada. Os aconsejo que la controléis.

Ella no dijo nada, pero la indignación se adivinaba en su rostro. Edward apretó los dientes. Esperaba que Isabella se mostrara asustada y sumisa, aterrorizada por su ira, que implorara clemencia y, en cambio, su actitud era altiva y desdeñosa como la de una reina.

—Os he dicho que vengáis aquí. Hacedlo. Ahora.

Al verla dudar, el guerrero pronunció la palabra con un rugido ronco de impaciencia. Haciendo acopio de valor, Isabella se obligó a obedecer. Cuando se detuvo ante Edward, mirándolo con desconfianza, él le ordenó que extendiera hacia adelante sus maniatados brazos. Ella obedeció con desconfianza y contempló con alarma cómo Edward empuñaba la daga y la hundía en las correas que sujetaban sus manos, dejándolas libres. Isabella permaneció ante él sin decir palabra, sintiendo cómo sus dedos se desentumecían. Después se frotó las muñecas con la mirada ausente, preguntándose qué era lo que se proponía.

—¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Liberarme.

—Tan sólo vuestras manos, mi doncella —dijo él esbozando una sonrisa— Continuáis siendo mi rehén. Simplemente no veo motivo alguno para teneros atada. Si tratarais de escapar, no llegaríais muy lejos.

Isabella se mordió el labio al oír la triste realidad: estaba completamente a merced de Edward. Permaneció de pie en silencio, vagamente consciente del almizclado aroma de sudor y virilidad que despedía el cuerpo del guerrero. No era desagradable. Al contrario, despertaba en ella una excitación que la perturbaba. Armándose de valor, se decidió a hacer la pregunta cuya respuesta tanto la horrorizaba.

—¿Qué os proponéis hacer conmigo?

Él posó en ella su mirada penetrante.

—Aún no lo he decidido. —El alivio de Isabella no duró más que un instante—Puede que haya olvidado que os negasteis a rendir el castillo, pero ayudar a escapar a un prisionero...

—¿Billy consiguió escapar? —Isabella no pudo evitar que su voz delatara un vivo interés.

—No se lo ha encontrado —respondió Edward lacónicamente—, pero el soldado que lo dejó escapar está ahora encadenado en las mazmorras.

Al detectar levemente la culpabilidad en el rostro de Isabella, Edward arqueó sus negras cejas.

—¿Qué os proponíais lograr con vuestra traición, paloma mía?, ¿enviar a vuestro caballero a buscar ayuda, conseguir refuerzos y volver para rescataros?, ¿instigar una rebelión? —Edward entornó los ojos, fijos en Isabella, que permanecía muda, y dijo—: Vuestro rescate asciende a una suma nada desdeñable y me consta que la huida de vuestro caballero me traerá problemas. Debo pensar detenidamente qué castigo os merecéis. —Se llevó una mano al mentón y frotándose la barbilla le espetó—: ¿Qué haríais vos en mi lugar?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Isabella lo miró, recelosa, preguntándose cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—Supongo... que os mantendría preso... hasta que cedierais.

—¿Cederéis, mi señora?

—No —respondió ella en un tono orgulloso.

—Así pues, llevaros a prisión no serviría de nada, ¿no es cierto? ¿Y si os encerrara en vuestros aposentos y os privara de todo alimento hasta que os sometierais? ¿Tampoco? Sospecho que con eso sólo conseguiría que os quedarais en los huesos. —Edward paseó su mirada atrevida por el esbelto cuerpo de Isabella— Y en verdad que no os sobra mucha carne; además, así no me serviríais de nada.

Ni la vaga amenaza implícita ni la débil sonrisa que se dibujó en el bello rostro de Edward gustaron a Isabella en absoluto. El guerrero la seguía mirando, pensativo pero alerta, como un gato que acecha a un ratón enjaulado. Tal vez éste fuera el castigo: el tormento de la incertidumbre.

—No —dijo Edward—, tendré que pensar en otra penitencia más adecuada.

Pese a ser consciente de que él trataba de intimidarla, no pudo evitar lanzar una furtiva mirada nerviosa hacia la cama. ¿Estaba su vasallo en lo cierto? ¿Tenía Edward intención de deshonrarla, de conquistarla por medio de la pasión? Isabella respiró profundamente.

—¿Qué ha sido de los otros, de los hombres de mi padre? ¿Han resultado heridos?

—Son mis prisioneros y su suerte ya no os concierne.

—Pero... el hombre que heristeis anoche, ¿no me permitiríais al menos atender sus heridas?

—No.

Su tajante respuesta no invitaba a replicar, pero Isabella no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Lo intentó una vez más, tratando de apaciguar la ira de su voz.

—Os imploro que reconsideréis vuestra respuesta, mi señor Edward. Como dama, mi deber es atender a enfermos y heridos.

Él le devolvió una mirada feroz, traspasándola con el fuego de sus ojos color ámbar.

—¿Olvidáis que ya no sois señora de este lugar?

—Pero sólo yo en Claredon poseo conocimientos de medicina.

—Mi médico se ocupará de atender debidamente a vuestro hombre.

Isabella sabía que tendría que conformarse con eso. De repente, Edward se puso de pie y ella retrocedió, asustada, pero, en contra de lo que esperaba, no se dirigió hacia ella, sino que comenzó a despojarse del calzón.

—¿Qué hacéis? —exclamó ella, turbada.

Una sonrisa inocente apareció en el rostro de Edward mientras se desnudaba.

—Me dispongo a tomar un baño. ¿Qué creíais? Trato de desprenderme de ese olor que tanto os desagrada.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la bañera a grandes zancadas. Isabella, aunque la mortificaba que así fuera, no pudo resistirse a contemplar aquel cuerpo fuerte y musculoso. Incluso los glúteos eran firmes y magros. De repente, al ver la espalda de Edward, Isabella sintió que le faltaba el aire. Estaba surcada por una multitud de cicatrices, tiras de piel inerte. Esas no eran las marcas terribles de una mera espada. Había visto antes los resultados de los azotes, había curado las heridas, pero nunca se había encontrado con desolladuras tan brutales. ¿Qué había causado tan horribles cicatrices?

Él pareció no darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba, dejó la daga en el suelo junto a la bañera y se metió en el agua quedando delante de ella, a un lado de la estancia. Tras mojarse la cabeza, tomó una pastilla de jabón de romero y comenzó a frotarse vigorosamente el pecho y los brazos.

Isabella permaneció de pie sin saber qué hacer, preguntándose si quería que lo atendiera como si de un huésped ilustre se tratara. ¿Quería que lavara su espalda, que tocara esas cicatrices horribles?

El silencio que siguió fue tan largo que Isabella se hizo ilusiones de que se hubiera olvidado de su presencia, pero, cuando se lavó y aclaró el negro cabello, Edward alzó la cabeza, clavándole la mirada.

—He pasado el día inspeccionando el castillo y las tierras que lo rodean. Mañana iré a mis posesiones en Wyclif. Ése es el nombre de los dominios que vuestro padre posee al norte, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí.

—Es mi deseo que la transición de poder sea lo más pacífica posible. Exijo vuestra total cooperación.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Esperáis que os ayude a usurpar las posesiones de mi padre?

¿Usurpar? La palabra elegida por Isabella abría en Edward una vieja herida que aún supuraba. ¡Cuántas veces lo habían acusado de ser indigno de lo que había ganado con su propio esfuerzo!

—Olvidáis que ya no pertenecen a vuestro padre. El rey me ha confiado estos dominios. Yo soy el señor de Swan.

—¿Sólo porque lo habéis robado con engaños y malas artes?

—¿Robado? —La airada acusación de Isabella había hecho que Edward se enfureciera— ¡Por todos los santos! —dijo asiendo los bordes de la bañera con fuerza y sacando la mitad del cuerpo fuera del agua— No ha habido ningún robo. Vuestro padre ha perdido sus tierras y su castillo por haberse levantado en contra del rey. Es el justo pago a su traición.

—Mi padre no es un traidor. Respondería por él con mi vida.

Edward apretó los dientes, luchando consigo mismo para controlarse.

—Descabellada apuesta, mi señora. ¿Negáis acaso que en estos momentos vuestro padre se encuentra atrincherado en el castillo de Bridgenorth, que está siendo sitiado por el rey Henry?

Isabella sintió que la apasionada defensa de su padre se desmoronaba en su interior bajo la fiera mirada de Edward.

—No, no puedo negarlo, pero lo que sé es que mi padre llamado a Bridgenorth el mes pasado para prestar servicio como caballero. No podía oponerse a las demandas de su señor, pero tan sólo se hizo acompañar por un puñado de sus hombres, solamente los veinte que su servicio está obligado a brindar a Mortimer. Si su intención era levantarse en rebelión, ¿por qué una aportación tan exigua?

—Si era leal a Henry, ¿por qué no rompió la palabra dada a Mortimer cuando éste se levantó contra el rey?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Isabella, angustiada— ¡Sólo sé que jamás se levantaría en contra del rey! ¡No ahora que hay una posibilidad de que reine la paz en Inglaterra!

Al verla verdaderamente turbada, al leer el dolor escrito en sus bellos ojos grises, Edward volvió a recostarse en la bañera. La verdad es que parecía sorprendentemente sincera. Tal vez creía en la inocencia de su padre.

Casi sentía envidia de una fe semejante. Él no recordaba haber creído en nada o en nadie en toda su vida; la venganza era su único credo. Decidió controlar su ira, no permitiría que Isabella le hiciera perder la calma. Sabía que ella merecía ser castigada por su insolencia, pero un sentimiento de culpa lo incomodaba: las marcas de las correas en las muñecas de Isabella y las rozaduras que le habían causado lo habían alterado profundamente.

A decir verdad, todo en esa mujer lo alteraba. Cuando ella había aparecido en la sala, unos minutos antes, Edward se había dado cuenta inmediatamente, todos sus sentidos se habían aguzado, atentos a su presencia, su cuerpo alerta, sus músculos en tensión, igual que un semental detectando en el viento el olor de una yegua. Todo cuanto podía hacer ahora era dominar su genio y sus impulsos. Pero esos ojos grises implorantes, el aleteo de su pecho producido por la excitada defensa de su padre, su porte altivo, digno de una reina, inflamaban la sangre de Edward como ninguna otra muchacha había conseguido hacerlo jamás. El dulce calor de la lujuria fluía entre sus piernas mientras que una furia salvaje burbujeaba en sus venas al recordar cómo había ayudado a escapar a su vasallo. Le enfurecía pensar que, pese a lo que ella había hecho, aun así la deseaba.

Edward se recordó a sí mismo que no podía fiarse de Isabella. Era el enemigo, no era digna de confianza y su rebelión tenía que ser castigada de algún modo. Debía aprender que no podía enfrentarse a él sin sufrir las consecuencias. Tenía que aplastar su actitud rebelde antes de que fuera a más.

—¡Tan noble fiereza! —se burló él—Lástima que no confíe en vuestros motivos. Naturalmente que defenderíais la inocencia de vuestro padre para salvaros del arresto. Habría estado más inclinado a creeros si no hubierais desafiado el mandato del rey y me hubierais entregado Claredon.

—No tenía elección —replicó Isabella en voz baja.

—Sí la teníais. De hecho, aún podéis elegir cuál será vuestro comportamiento y os jugáis mucho con vuestra elección.

—¿Qué... qué queréis decir?

—Vuestra sumisión, señora. Quisiera que os declararais a mi servicio como vuestro señor y me jurarais obediencia.

—No... —Ella se mordió el labio— No puedo hacerlo. Debo lealtad a mi padre.

—Vuestra pretendida lealtad es exasperante —gruñó Edward— No es posible que queráis sufrir las consecuencias de poneros del lado de un traidor.

—No hay pretensión alguna; me mantendré fiel a mi padre.

—Vuestra cabezonería podría costaros muy cara.

—Lo sé —dijo Isabella en un suspiro casi imperceptible.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó y sus ojos se posaron sobre ella, adustos. Le había dado muchas oportunidades de salvarse, pero ella parecía decidida a resistir. ¡Por los clavos de Cristo!, tendría que recurrir a medidas más duras para obligarla a obedecer. Pero ¿cuáles? Edward sospechaba que para hacerla rectificar haría falta más fuerza de la que él mismo estaba dispuesto a infligir.

—Aprenderéis que resistirse es inútil, mi señora —dijo él con suavidad.

Se inclinó por encima del borde de la bañera, tomó la daga del suelo y procedió a afeitarse aplicando la afilada hoja sobre la barba incipiente de su barbilla, divertido por el terror que ese gesto había provocado en su prometida. Le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió levemente al percibir el alivio de Isabella.

Sus tácticas no producían ningún remordimiento a Edward. Isabella haría bien en tenerle miedo. Después de lo que había hecho, la bella dama se merecía un castigo peor, demasiado bien lo sabía Edward, que el que él sería capaz de imponerle.

Molesto consigo mismo por su falta de determinación, echó la cabeza atrás y movió el cuello a un lado y a otro, tratando de aliviar el dolor. Un oscuro manto de abatimiento se cernía sobre Edward desde hacía unas horas. Había conquistado Claredon con facilidad, sin derramamiento de sangre, pero su victoria le había dejado un sabor amargo, le traía memorias de los desesperados enfrentamientos con su despreciable padre. Éste había cuestionado hasta la mera existencia de Edward, pero él se le había enfrentado con la resolución firme que nace del tormento. Edward se había trazado su propio destino, empujado por la venganza, alentado por el odio y, al final, Había vencido.

Había creído o, mejor, esperado, que la conquista de Swan le proporcionaría una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, de demostrar que, pese a sus orígenes humildes y a los escándalos en que se había visto envuelto toda su vida, era merecedor por méritos propios de tan vastos dominios...

Edward apartó esos pensamientos desconcertantes de su mente. No era propio de él regodearse en su trágico pasado con aire taciturno y, además, ahora no tenía tiempo para ello. Nuevamente fijó la atención en Isabella de mala gana. Lo que deseaba en esos momentos era librarse de la insolente muchacha que tanto lo exasperaba y descansar, pero no le quedaba más remedio que ocuparse de ella.

—De un modo u otro, conseguiré que os sometáis a mí, mi señora. Os sugiero que consideréis vuestra respuesta con sumo cuidado. Vuestra posición como prisionera política es de debilidad en el mejor de los casos. La hija de un traidor tiene menos derechos que el más humilde de los siervos.

Isabella lo miró con desprecio.

—No soy ni la hija de un traidor ni una sierva, mi señor. Soy vuestra prometida, ¿o es que tal vez lo habéis olvidado?

—No puedo por menos que expresar mi desacuerdo, mi señora —respondió Edward con aire indiferente, ignorando la ironía de las palabras de Isabella— Ya no sois mi futura esposa, nuestro compromiso ya no es válido y no consentiré en casarme con una traidora. —La mirada sorprendida de Isabella delataba que no esperaba esa respuesta—La ley está de mi parte, si no me equivoco. Ningún tribunal eclesiástico me obligaría a cumplir con el compromiso ahora. Y, en cuanto a los beneficios que ese matrimonio pudiera reportarme, no necesito casarme con vos para poseer las tierras que heredaríais, puesto que ya me pertenecen.

Edward estudió con atención los expresivos ojos de Isabella. En ellos se agolpaban un sinfín de emociones, ninguna de ellas previsible. Si hubiera tenido que adivinar, el guerrero se habría inclinado por pensar que estaba dolida. Isabella tardó un rato en contestar.

—Después de todos estos años... ¿pretendéis repudiarme como quien desecha un manto viejo?

Edward no comprendía su reacción, a no ser que ella estuviera tratando de inspirarle compasión... La propia Isabella había dejado bien claro que se arrepentía de estar prometida a él; sus palabras mordaces aún resonaban amargamente en su mente.

—No soy yo quien os repudia, mi señora, sino vuestras acciones. De haber entregado Claredon voluntariamente, os habría hecho el honor de convertiros en mi esposa.

Isabella apartó los ojos, incapaz de soportar la mirada desafiante de él. La hería que Edward fuera capaz de desquitar con tal indolencia los años de angustia e incertidumbre a los que la había sometido.

—Así lo habría hecho si hubierais vuelto en el transcurso de estos cinco años, incluso si hubierais vuelto la semana pasada.

Edward apretó los labios. Isabella se comportaba como si ella fuera la ofendida. Tal vez había sido poco diligente a la hora de venir en busca de su prometida, pero el recibimiento y el odio que ella le profesaba eran motivo suficiente para romper el compromiso. Y, además, era quien había desobedecido una orden del rey y, más aun quien había ayudado a escapar a uno de los vasallos de su padre. Ella, quien se había declarado abiertamente su enemiga y por tanto no debía esperar de él ninguna misericordia. Pero, de manera irracional y muy a su pesar, Edward sentía deseos de ofrecer explicaciones que en modo no estaba obligado a dar, incluso de disculparse por haber roto el compromiso.

—Siento no haber vuelto a buscaros —dijo con fría formalidad—, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado ni contravenir los deseos de Henry. Tengo órdenes de reteneros como rehén. —Ella continuaba mirándolo sin pronunciar palabra, con el ultraje escrito en los ojos, y Edward sintió que se ponía a la defensiva y la ira se apoderaba de él—No deberíais tener ninguna queja respecto a la disolución del compromiso, paloma mía. El nuestro era un matrimonio pactado. Es más, ayer mismo, sin ir más lejos, expresabais vuestro arrepentimiento. Si no me falla la memoria, «un pretencioso aspirante a noble de baja cuna» fueron vuestras palabras exactas. Dijisteis que repudiabais incluso mi nombre.

Recordar que había caído en la trampa de pronunciar esas palabras llenaba a Isabella de ira y desesperada impotencia. Quería abofetearlo, hundir las uñas en su bello rostro; quería insultarlo, herirlo igual que él la había herido a ella. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a desafiarlo abiertamente, no mientras él tuviera su vida y la de su gente en sus manos.

—No me opondré a vuestra decisión, mi señor. —Isabella alzó la barbilla con gesto orgulloso y adoptó un tono de frío desdén— Os libraré gustosa de vuestro compromiso. En verdad, sería imposible convencerme para que hiciera lo contrario: después de vuestra traición, nunca accedería a casarme con vos.

El tono orgulloso neutralizó cualquier alivio que Edward hubiera podido experimentar al oírla acceder tan fácilmente. Tuvo que esforzarse para contener la ira que despertaba en él la declaración de Isabella. No consentiría que esa mujer lo manipulara ni lo desafiara.

No obstante, se le planteaba el dilema de cómo castigarla sin ser excesivamente cruel. No podía arriesgarse a dar muestras de debilidad pero, al mismo tiempo, él mismo se había atado las manos respecto a Isabella. No se trataba tan sólo de que la idea de imponer un castigo físico a la delicada Isabella le disgustara, sino que, además, había jurado que nunca infligiría a una mujer el trato degradante que su propia madre había sufrido a manos de su padre o el tormento que él había soportado. Se negaba a caer tan bajo, a descargar su ira sobre criaturas más débiles y frágiles que él.

Recorrió la estancia con la mirada, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Hacerse con el control del castillo lo había mantenido tan ocupado que no había tenido tiempo de inspeccionar sus nuevos aposentos. Le agradaba lo que veía. La sociedad normanda era inmensamente más sofisticada que la inglesa, pero la decoración de esa sala no tenía nada que envidiar a la de los castillos normandos, y el resultado era bastante más acogedor que sus propios aposentos en Vernay. Aquí nada le traía recuerdos desagradables; había lujo pero no ostentación, comodidades que no resultaban excesivas para un hombre acostumbrado a los campamentos militares.

Una gran cama con dosel dominaba la estancia; había arcones de madera tallada y bancos cubiertos de almohadones dispuestos tanto en las esquinas como frente a la rejilla de bronce de la chimenea, en la que se consumían las brasas relucientes. Durante el día, la luz debía de penetrar abundantemente por las dos grandes troneras protegidas por contraventanas y, bajo ellas, los asientos almohadillados eran sin duda un lugar ideal para que las damas se dedicaran a bordar y departir plácidamente. Varios paneles dorados protegían de las corrientes al tiempo que ofrecían intimidad. El suelo de madera estaba cubierto con finas alfombras y de las paredes colgaban tapices que realzaban la blancura de los muros, mientras que un mural con motivos florales de vivos colores coronaba el cabecero de la cama.

Edward volvió lentamente la mirada hacia el lecho cubierto con ricos brocados de oro y pieles de marta, recordando al hacerlo sus circunstancias presentes y el dilema a que se enfrentaba: estaba a solas con una bella mujer que era su prisionera y no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con ella.

Sabía lo que le gustaría hacer. Le gustaría verla tendida en esa cama por su propia voluntad, envolviéndolo con sus piernas mientras él saciaba su carnal apetito.

Edward maldijo para sus adentros. Imaginar el cuerpo de Isabella bajo el suyo, ese cuerpo esbelto y suave abriéndose a él para complacerlo, hacía que sintiera una dolorosa presión en la entrepierna y que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensara. Pero Isabella no era una manceba cualquiera a la que pudiera poseer a su antojo y, además, los documentos que formalizaban su compromiso le imponían una restricción adicional: mientras esos documentos existieran, si le ponía una mano encima a Isabella, si consumaba la unión, se los consideraría casados. No, tendría que encontrar otra manera de castigarla, muy a su pesar.

Pero ¿cómo? No deseaba encarcelarla pero tampoco se atrevía a dejarla al frente del castillo, puesto que eso le daría demasiadas oportunidades para ayudar a los hombres de su padre a escapar. Aunque se lo jurara solemnemente, no confiaba en que mantuviera su palabra.

Las damas de noble cuna, como bien sabía él por propia experiencia, tenían una inclinación innata a la traición. Su propia madre... la esposa del caballero al que había servido... las damas de la corte normanda... todas habían dado muestras de su duplicidad, y Isabella de Swan también había demostrado no ser digna de confianza. Edward tendría que mantenerse en guardia.

Entornó los ojos y miró hacia la cama con aire pensativo. Era una lástima que tuviera que mantener las distancias. Tal vez una noche con él bastaría para convencerla de que se sometiera sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia. Rara vez se habían cuestionado sus habilidades como amante. Sabía bien cómo complacer a una mujer y hacer que respondiera a sus dotes de persuasión. Si esta doncella era como el resto de las mujeres que conocía, no le sería difícil hacerla temblar al mero contacto de sus dedos.

Pero estaba empezando a sospechar que Isabella no era como las demás. Sus aires de reina, su frío desdén, eran tan vejatorios como nuevos para él. Se preguntaba si podría hacer que se rindiera, si podría derretir esa frialdad altiva y convertir su desprecio en deseo anhelante...

Se pasó la mano por el mentón, comprobando su ternura, y se volvió hacia ella analizándola.

—Se hace tarde. Es hora de retirarse.

Ella se lo quedó mirando un buen rato y después se volvió hacia la puerta, cautelosa y en silencio.

—¿Adónde vais, mi señora? —continuó Edward con voz aterciopelada— No os he dado permiso para retiraros.

—Pero... habéis dicho que era hora de retirarse.

—En efecto. Os sugiero que os preparéis para acostaros.

—¿Co... cómo?

—Podéis empezar a desvestiros.

—¿Deseáis que me desnude?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Edward.

—Astuta observación, paloma mía. Podéis usar el agua del baño si lo deseáis. Saldré dentro de un instante. —Isabella permaneció de pie, petrificada, con la mirada fija en Edward—Pasaréis la noche aquí —dijo él sin dar más explicaciones—Puesto que no puedo confiar en vos, mi intención es teneros cerca. Sin duda lo preferiréis a que os encierre en las mazmorras.

—Prefiero mil veces las mazmorras —replicó ella sin pensar.

—No os estoy dando a elegir. Permaneceréis aquí, donde pueda vigilaros. Dormiréis en esta estancia, en esta cama, lo queráis o no.

Sus miradas beligerantes se cruzaron, pero Edward estaba decidido a no ceder. Quería que ella desconfiara de sus intenciones. Sin duda Isabella hubiera preferido la casta soledad de sus propios aposentos a la perspectiva de verse obligada a soportar su compañía. La experiencia la humillaría: verse obligada a compartir la cama con él, el caballero ambicioso al que despreciaba, el pretencioso aspirante a noble de baja cuna. Edward, al tiempo que apartaba de su mente los pensamientos eróticos que la poblaban, reparó en que ella seguía sin moverse.

—Será más fácil para vos si os sometéis voluntariamente —le advirtió en tono casual.

—No permitiré que me deshonréis —respondió Isabella finalmente con voz temblorosa.

—¿Deshonraros? ¿Acaso sería una deshonra, mi señora?

—Lo sería si me tomáis sin la bendición de la Iglesia.

—Asumís que aún os queda honra que perder...

Edward dejó que la daga cayera al suelo estrepitosamente, se puso en pie de repente, salió de la bañera y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia ella con el cuerpo empapado y reluciente.

Isabella, recelosa, intentó retroceder, pero Edward enrolló lentamente una de sus trenzas alrededor de su mano y, reteniéndola así, se le acercó. Su inmenso cuerpo se cernía sobre ella como una torre, sus ojos color ámbar la traspasaban. Edward estaba demasiado cerca, Isabella podía sentir el calor de su piel, aspirar su masculino aroma entremezclado con el olor del romero, envolviéndola.

—¿Sois aún doncella, paloma mía? ¿O acaso me habéis engañado en eso también?

—Por supuesto que soy doncella... —respondió ella casi sin aliento.

—El vasallo de vuestro padre al que ayudasteis a escapar, ¿acaso no ha sido alguna vez vuestro amante?

—¿Mi amante? ¿Billy? Por supuesto que no, nunca.

—¿Esperáis que crea que no conocéis varón?

—Desde luego.

—Tenéis mucha más edad que la mayoría de las doncellas, prácticamente sois una solterona.

Herida por la injusta acusación, Isabella sintió que la ira se avivaba en su interior.

—_¿Y _quién es el culpable, mi señor? Me dejasteis abandonada y soltera durante años.

Edward arqueó una ceja y la examinó atentamente.

—Sabréis disculpar el escepticismo que me lleva a cuestionar vuestra virtud. Mis experiencias previas con damas de noble cuna hacen que me resulte difícil dar crédito a vuestra declaración de inocencia.

Ella se preguntó qué memoria de un incidente pasado podía haber teñido la voz de Edward de semejante amargura y lo miró a los ojos con desprecio.

—No me importa lo que creáis. Aún soy doncella.

—Sólo hay una manera de comprobar si decís la verdad.

Isabella sintió que se quedaba sin aliento cuando la mano de Edward le rodeó el cuello. Trató de alejarlo con los brazos, grave error, como descubrió cuando sus manos se encontraron con la granítica mole del pecho desnudo del guerrero. Isabella sintió que todo su interior se sacudía al contacto con el vello suave y la piel cálida, aún húmeda, pero trató desesperadamente de apartarse.

—¡No!... No me tomaréis sin haberme desposado antes.

—Estoy en mi derecho —dijo él suavemente, decidido a que Isabella entendiera que estaba en su poder, a que apreciara mejor la clemencia que estaba a punto de otorgarle—Podría teneros encadenada a mi cama, obligaros a concederme vuestros favores; podría reclamaros como botín de guerra y nadie protestaría mi decisión, el rey lo entendería; podría haceros mía y nadie me detendría.

Isabella sintió un nudo en la garganta y lo miró fijamente. La bronceada y adusta cara estaba tan cerca de la suya que podía sentir el suave aliento de Edward sobre sus labios.

—¿Forzaríais a una dama?

Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro del guerrero mientras consideraba su respuesta.

—Dudo que fuera necesario, jamás me he visto obligado a utilizar semejante táctica. Las muchachas a quienes he tenido que someter siempre han acabado por abandonar toda resistencia y yacer en mi cama por voluntad propia, incluso deseosas.

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula.

—¿Os atrevéis a jactaros de vuestras conquistas?

—No hay jactancia alguna, paloma mía, tan sólo hechos. Las mujeres encuentran placer en mis brazos y lo mismo os ocurriría a vos, estoy seguro.

La arrogancia del comentario dejó a Isabella sin palabras, muda de ira. Le escandalizaba la idea de que pudiera experimentar placer mientras era deshonrada.

—Jamás compartiré vuestra cama a no ser que estemos casados. ¡Jamás me ofreceré a vos voluntariamente!

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Pese a que en la suave declaración de Edward se escondía una amenaza, y Isabella lo sabía, lo que más la aterrorizaba era su mirada amenazante. Los ademanes bruscos habían dado paso a un llama intensa en sus ojos color ámbar. Isabella nunca había sido tan consciente de la presencia de un hombre, su cuerpo, su desnudez. Cuando él se inclinó y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, Isabella pudo sentir el deseo creciente de Edward, la abultada virilidad del guerrero sobre su vientre. Asustada, sin aliento, trató una vez más de librarse de los brazos que la aprisionaban, pero los dedos de Edward eran como tentáculos aterciopelados alrededor de su cuello.

—Cuanto antes me aceptéis como señor, mejor será para vos.

Isabella contuvo el aliento tratando de permanecer inmóvil, de no dar muestra del pánico que la embargaba, pero sabía que él podía sentir bajo sus dedos cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. Durante un instante que se le hizo eterno, Edward, sin retroceder un palmo, fijó en ella su mirada escrutadora y... después, dejó caer su mano de repente, sonriendo burlonamente.

—Tenéis suerte de que esta noche esté demasiado cansado para atenderos debidamente, mi señora. En eso soy inflexible: nunca tomo a una mujer a no ser que tenga la energía necesaria para satisfacer plenamente tanto sus deseos como los míos. Pero tras dos noches sin dormir, creo que el esfuerzo sería demasiado, incluso para mí.

Edward se alejó de una Isabella jadeante y fue en busca de una toalla con la que comenzó a secarse. Su erección era tan potente que casi le tocaba el vientre. Ella lo miró turbada durante un instante y apartó los ojos. Al verla desviar la mirada, él dejó escapar una risotada irónica entre dientes. Le producía una dulce satisfacción ver a la altiva dama tan turbada.

—Deberíais considerarlo un honor, paloma mía —dijo para provocarla— No suelo permitir a mis mujeres que pasen la noche conmigo.

—¡Un honor! —El descaro del guerrero la dejaba sin respiración— Ni es un honor ni yo soy una de vuestras mujeres.

—Sí que lo sois, mi señora. Sois mía y puedo hacer con vos lo que me plazca.

El deseo de abofetear el arrogante rostro de Edward le producía un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos, pero se contuvo al detectar que la mirada burlona del guerrero se encendía con un destello ardiente.

—Miserable —dijo azorada entre dientes. Por desgracia, Edward la oyó.

—¡Tan herida en su orgullo ofendido, tan injustamente ultrajada!

Ella alzó la barbilla bruscamente.

—¡Osáis burlaros de mí!

—Desde luego —respondió él con una sonrisa exasperante—, veros enojada me produce un placer indecible.

—Sois cruel.

—¿Cruel? —Edward levantó una ceja y su sonrisa desapareció repentinamente— ¿Creéis que merecéis un trato amable después de lo que hicisteis ayer, pese a haber cometido poco menos que traición? Deberíais consideraros afortunada, mi señora. Cualquier otro señor os haría azotar sin piedad, os tomaría y disfrutaría de vuestro cuerpo sin importarle vuestra posición o inocencia. Yo no os he hecho daño alguno ni os lo haré si no me dais motivos.

Ella no dijo nada; en su mirada acusadora había una mezcla de frustración, desesperación e impotencia enfurecida. Su reacción afectaba a Edward, a su conciencia, más de lo que él hubiera esperado. El guerrero decidió que había llegado el momento de acabar con las provocaciones y, devolviéndole la mirada con aplomo, trató de fingir indiferencia.

—No temáis, paloma mía. Pese a lo mucho que disfrutaría de vuestro cuerpo, tengo intención de negarme ese placer. Si os hiciera mía, consolidaría nuestro compromiso, haría que el matrimonio se diera por válido, Dios no lo quiera. En ese caso, sólo el papa podría anularlo, y no me gustaría tener que tomarme tantas molestias.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula. Edward podía sentir cómo lo seguía con la mirada mientras él se movía por la habitación apagando las velas. Y, sin embargo, Edward había dicho la verdad: por una vez en su vida, se mostraba cauteloso respecto a su compañera de cama y a su propio deseo carnal, incluso pese a que la sangre bombeaba con fuerza hacia su entrepierna ardiente y poderosa, pese a que su ultrajada prometida-la que fue su prometida, se corrigió-despertaba su deseo. La obligaría a compartir con él la cama por más que no tuviera intención alguna de tocarla, al menos no esa noche.

Pero aun con todo, la aversión que la idea despertaba en Isabella hería su orgullo masculino. Jamás había sido rechazado por una mujer que él deseara. Su problema solía ser el contrario: las campesinas de sus dominios a menudo hacían todo lo posible para que las favoreciera con sus atenciones, con la esperanza de darle hijos y mejorar así sus propias perspectivas. Además, sabían que a Edward le gustaban los niños: adoraba a los tres hijos que había tenido, él que no se interesaba por nada ni por nadie. Los niños eran su única debilidad y estaba decidido a ofrecerle a los suyos una vida mejor que la que él había tenido; sin vergüenza, sin el dolor, sin la terrible soledad que había sufrido. Edward dejó una vela encendida, retiró las sábanas hasta los pies de la cama y miró a Isabella por encima del hombro.

—¿Aqué estáis esperando?

El recelo invadió de nuevo a Isabella junto con un beligerante orgullo que provocaba la ira de Edward y, muy a su pesar, su admiración también.

—Ya os he dicho que no compartiré vuestra cama —dijo ella con fingido coraje.

Jamás había visto a nadie moverse tan de prisa. En dos zancadas, Edward llegó hasta ella, la tomó en sus brazos en otras tres zancadas, la llevó hasta la cama y la depositó sobre el colchón de plumas con suavidad, al tiempo que dejaba caer parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Isabella agitó los brazos desesperadamente, pero él los sujetó con fuerza por encima de la cabeza. Sorprendida, sin aliento, tan sólo era capaz de mirarlo fijante.

—Compartiréis mi cama, señora —dijo él con una suavidad letal— Calentaréis mi cama si ése es mi deseo. Me limpiaréis las botas si yo lo ordeno, y vive Dios que controlaréis vuestra lengua descarada en mi presencia, ¿lo entendéis?

Isabella apretó los dientes y le devolvió la mirada, temblando de ira y excitación.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Sí, ¿qué más?

—Sí, mi señor.

Los ojos de Edward se posaron sobre los de ella con un destello. El guerrero blasfemó entre dientes al sentir la suavidad del cuerpo de Isabella bajo el suyo. La misma tensión descarnada y sexual que había experimentado la noche anterior al tener, entonces también, el cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo lo golpeó de nuevo con la violencia de un ariete, inundando su entrepierna con una sensación densa y ardiente.

¡Por los clavos de Cristo! Necesitaba una mujer. Hacía semanas que se había impuesto a sí mismo un celibato temporal; incluso durante los cinco meses de campaña, a menudo se había negado los placeres de la carne. La proximidad de la deliciosa cautiva, a la que se había prometido no tocar, ponía dolorosamente a prueba su fortaleza. Y sin embargo, él era el único culpable. ¡Dios!, esa proximidad debía ser un castigo para ella, no para él. Edward cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba tan cansado... Exhausto, con los músculos agarrotados por la fatiga y el deseo, se incorporó bruscamente, se dejó caer en la cama junto a ella, tiró de las sábanas cubriéndolos a ambos y se volvió hasta quedar mirando a la pared. Cerró los ojos y obligó a su cuerpo, sus músculos, sus tensos nervios a relajarse.

Isabella, sin osar moverse, posó su mirada sobre la nuca de Edward sintiendo una poderosa sensación de alivio.

Parecía que había sido sincero cuando le dijo que no tenía intención de deshonrarla... al menos no esa noche.

Su enfrentamiento no había resultado como ella esperaba. Edward no la había herido exactamente. La había atormentado con amenazas, sí, la había aterrorizado con burlas e insinuaciones y, sin embargo, de alguna manera, ella todavía era libre. Estaba agradecida de que no la hubiera arrojado a las mazmorras. Verse obligada a dormir en los aposentos de Edward, en su cama, era mucho menor castigo. Si la encarcelaba, no podría ayudar a ninguno de los habitantes de Swan ni defenderlos del Dragón Negro. Aunque, a juzgar por lo ocurrido esa noche, poco podía hacer ella para defender a nadie. Pero no se había rendido por completo... y él no la había deshonrado...

El alivio y la ira la hacían temblar. Advirtió con resentimiento que la respiración de Edward, dormido a su lado, se hacía más regular. Era evidente que no le preocupaba darle la espalda, ni siquiera se había molestado en esconder las armas; estaba claro que pensaba que ella no osaría empuñarlas en su contra. Pero no era una cuestión de valor, no estaba tan loca para tratar de matarlo; incluso si lo consiguiera, los hombres del señor de Cullen sin duda vengarían su muerte ensañándose no sólo con ella, sino también con las pobres gentes de Swan. No, de momento, tendría que resignarse.

Su mirada se posó sobre los cabellos de Edward: su rizada melena negra, los bucles sedosos y todavía húmedos relucían con destellos azulados. Por un instante, Isabella se preguntó si ese cabello sería tan suave como parecía, pero contuvo el deseo de alargar la mano para comprobarlo. Dejó que sus ojos descendieran y se posaran sobre la poderosa espalda, sobre las terribles cicatrices que la surcaban. Isabella reprimió despiadadamente el sentimiento involuntario de compasión que se despertaba en ella. El señor de Cullen era un diablo con el alma negra que no necesitaba la compasión de nadie, al menos no la de su desvalida prisionera.

Isabella volvió la cabeza y clavó la mirada perdida en el dosel de la cama. Sentía un dolor sordo que le atenazaba el pecho. ¡No! Su encuentro con Edward no había resultado en absoluto como ella esperaba. Ésta podría haber sido su noche de bodas. Había soñado tantas veces con cómo sería su primera vez con Edward. Tantas veces se había imaginado a sí misma yaciendo junto a él, entregándose a su esposo con amor y con honor, abriendo su cuerpo a él, respondiendo a sus tiernas caricias... Sus sueños no se parecían en nada a la realidad... a esa farsa: compartían la cama, sí, pero sin amor y sin honor. Ahora eran enemigos. El señor de Cullen la había repudiado y se negaba a tocarla, y ella lo rehuía, lo temía y lo odiaba.

Capítulo 5

Soñó con su amante otra vez. Una fantasía inquietante y erótica que, al llegar el alba, se esfumó como humo por las rendijas de las ventanas. Isabella se despertó con un sobresalto de su sueño intermitente, llena de una inmensa tristeza, y sólo poco a poco fue reparando en las otras sensaciones: el brazo fuerte y musculoso que rodeaba obstinadamente su cintura... el anhelo salvaje que se despertaba en su interior, ardiente y poderoso. «Edward. ¡Virgen Santa!...» Se quedó paralizada, abrumada por el abrazo que la envolvía, sintiendo sobre los glúteos, pese a estar vestida, la dureza del sexo de Edward latiendo con fuerza contra ella. Permaneció allí inmóvil con todo el cuerpo en tensión, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo. Oía su respiración suave y regular, podía sentir el roce de su cuerpo relajado... ¡Padre misericordioso!... Él aún dormía. Conteniendo la respiración, se escurrió bajo el imponente brazo y salió de la cama. Fue a refugiarse en silencio junto a la ventara, acurrucándose con frío sobre un asiento arrugado, su vestido no abrigaba gran cosa y, en cualquier caso, no habría podido con el frío que le provocaban sus traidores pensamientos: todavía podía sentir esa presencia viril contra sus piernas, el deseo ardiente que la había recorrido mientras estaba atrapada en aquel abrazo inconsciente.

¡Santa María!, ¿qué le había pasado? Su única excusa era que la fatiga había mermado sus defensas, pues llevaba dos noches sin dormir apenas y tenía los nervios desechos por el miedo y el cansancio.

Se volvió al oír un ruido a su espalda: Edward había cambiado de posición estirándose en la inmensa cama y los contornos de su cuerpo viril se dibujaban nítidamente en las sábanas de lino. Se lo quedó mirando, preguntándose cómo era posible que tuviera un aspecto tan autoritario e imponente, incluso dormido.

Sus facciones eran duras y recortadas, así como sensuales e implacablemente talladas; sus pobladas cejas, negras como el azabache; su nariz, fuerte y aguileña; su barbilla, cuadrada y ligeramente partida; sus largas pestañas color ébano remataban los párpados tras los que se escondían los ojos de un marrón casi dorado.

En cuanto a su cuerpo... Isabella se mordió el labio, consternada. Que Edward le pareciera físicamente atractivo la mortificaba y la enfurecía. Ya no era la chiquilla nerviosa y taciturna a la que había impresionado, pero aun así era innegable que ahora también la fascinaba. Mala hierba nunca muere. Ése era el hombre que había imaginado como amante, el ídolo de sus fantasías infantiles.

Negó con la cabeza con determinación; lo apartaría de su mente, aunque se dejara la vida en el intento. Era un demonio frío y despiadado, el hombre que la tenía presa. Ya había malgastado cinco de los mejores años de su vida suspirando por él, y ahora Edward había roto en mil pedazos sus sueños más preciosos sin dar la menor muestra de arrepentimiento, había rechazado el compromiso con la ligereza con que se desecha un manto viejo que ya no sirve.

«Maldito seas, Edward de Cullen.» Ella no le importaba nada, peor aún, la consideraba una traidora por no haberle entregado el castillo y por haber ayudado a escapar al vasallo de su padre. El hombre que debería haber sido su esposo y señor era ahora su peor enemigo.

Lo único bueno del caso era que no había peligro de que la forzara, ya que, como él mismo había dicho, si se consumaba la unión, a los ojos de la Iglesia estarían casados, y a Edward la mera idea le repugnaba.

Isabella cerró los ojos tratando de sobreponerse a la amargura que la invadía, de evitar las cálidas lágrimas que amenazaban con brotarle de los ojos, lamentándose de sus sueños rotos. Ahora debía concentrarse en el futuro, en la seguridad de las gentes y el hogar que amaba. Su suerte dependía de ella y debía protegerlos, luchar por ellos.

Si lo intentaba, tal vez conseguiría expiar de alguna manera el pecado de haber perdido Claredon, tal vez encontraría el modo de aliviar la culpa que sentía por haberle fallado a su padre. Charlie los había protegido durante todos esos años de guerra civil y caos, pero ahora sus dominios habían caído en manos de un guerrero que debería haber sido su aliado y además se le acusaba de tomar parte en la revuelta en contra del rey... Isabella no creía ni absoluto que su padre fuera culpable de semejante insensatez, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cuánto anhelaba la paz para Inglaterra. Desde luego no tenía ninguna intención de sublevarse cuando, unas semanas atrás, había partido hacia el castillo de Mortimer en Bridgenorth.

Pero ahora la vida de su padre corría grave peligro y ella había perdido sus dominios, lo único que podría haberlo ayudado, lo único con lo que podría negociar. Incluso si por misericordia divina aún estaba vivo, la traición se castigaba severamente. Pensar en su padre ciego, sin una mano, sin genitales hizo que rompiera a llorar.

Isabella se tapó la boca con la mano tratando de contener el llanto, pero no pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas. ¡Santa Madre de Dios!, se sentía totalmente impotente. En esos momentos ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para sobreponerse a la desesperación que la invadía... Enterrar la cara entre las manos y, dándose por vencida, comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

—No recuerdo haberos dado permiso para abandonar la cama, mi señora.

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz ronca y somnolienta, y, aplacando el llanto como pudo, se volvió de inmediato, encontrándose con la mirada aguileña de aquellos ojos como ámbar fijos en ella. Tragó saliva y se secó las lágrimas precipitadamente. Bastante humillación era ya su derrotapara añadir además la vergüenza de que la viera llorar.

—Venid aquí —le ordenó en voz baja.

Por un momento dudó pero aquella mirada implacable no admitía discusión, así que se dirigió hacia la cama. Se sorprendió cuando Edward alargó el brazo y, tirando suavemente de su vestido, hizo que se sentara en la cama junto a él.

La observó un momento, tratando de discernir si emoción que se leía en sus ojos era sincera o fingida, si sus delicados sollozos no eran una estratagema para despertar su compasión. No deseaba ver el sufrimiento escrito aquel bello rostro, pero tampoco podía fiarse por completo. La verdad es que no confiaba en ninguna mujer solamente en un puñado de hombres, y la serena e hipnótica belleza de esa mujer en particular, sus pestañas anegadas en lágrimas y su boca temblorosa le hacían sospechar doblemente.

Sentía un deseo imperioso y desconcertante de tocarla y no era difícil interpretar el significado de la presión que sentía entre las piernas. Como todas las mañanas, se despertaba con la dolorosa sensación de su miembro entumecido, palpitando bajo las sábanas, y la cercanía de una muchacha tan hermosa no le enfriaba la sangre en absoluto,lo que lo desconcertaba era la violencia de otros sentimientos que sacudían su interior: el deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de mecerla y consolarla, de llenarla de besos para mitigar su dolor, ésa era una sensación totalmente nueva, desconcertante. Jamás había abrazado a una mujer tan sólo para consolarla, sino que siempre lo había hecho llevado por la lujuria.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, contuvo el deseo de abrazarla. No quería que se diera cuenta de cuánto la deseaba ni del devastador efecto que sus lágrimas ejercían en él. No le concedería esa ventaja para que luego ella la monopolizase en su contra; no permitiría que se beneficiase de sus poderes de seducción. Ella seguía sentada sobre la cama, tensa, con la delicada barbilla desafiante y la mirada recelosa.

—¿Por qué llorabais?

—No estaba llorando —mintió con una voz temblorosa que la delataba.

—¿Ah, no? —Le limpió una lágrima que le corría por la mejilla con el dedo índice—Entonces, ¿por qué tenéis la cara húmeda? —Como ella no decía nada, Edward entrecerró los ojos y dijo—: Las lágrimas no me conmueven, señora, y las malas artes femeninas tampoco.

Isabella se sintió ultrajada al oír la despiadada interpretación que él hacía de sus motivos. Ella era demasiado orgullosa para recurrir a semejantes trucos y, además, carecía del talento necesario. Jamás había estado en la corte, que tenía poquísima experiencia sobre cómo coquetear o conseguir que un hombre la obedeciera, y su madre siempre le había enseñado honestidad y principios.

—Dudo que un hombre de vuestra calaña entienda que una mujer puede sucumbir al desaliento en un momento de debilidad —murmuró.

Su desprecio le produjo un gesto de dolor. «Un hombre de vuestra calaña.» Por supuesto, Isabella conocía el escándalo que rodeaba las circunstancias de su nacimiento y cómo se había visto obligado a ganarse su puesto entre la nobleza. Una dama noble como ella nunca lo habría considerado lo suficientemente bueno para aspirar a su mano, sólo sus posesiones de Cullen lo habían hecho aceptable ante sus ojos.

Edward la miró con dureza, ocultando el dolor que sus palabras le producían.

—Os he hecho una pregunta, mi señora y espero una respuesta sincera. ¿Por qué llorabais?

Isabella apartó la mirada.

—Mi padre ha sido condenado por traición... Yo soporto la deshonra de haber perdido sus dominios... Soy vuestra prisionera... Habéis roto nuestro compromiso... Creo que tengo sobrados motivos para llorar.

—En cuanto a la toma del castillo, no tenéis nada de que avergonzaros; era inevitable.

—¡No es cierto! Jamás os habríais apoderado de Swan si no hubierais recurrido al engaño y la mentira.

Edward ignoró su acusación a propósito, obligándose a imponer la lógica a su resentimiento.

—¿Acaso no calma vuestra conciencia que por medio de una estratagema se hayan evitado un derramamiento de sangre y un largo asedio?

Isabella negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—La suerte de mi padre estaba en mis manos.

—Y la de mi rey en las mías —respondió Edward en un tono razonable—Sin duda comprendéis que me he limitado a acatar las órdenes de Henry.

—Jamás me convenceréis de que vuestro propio interés no era el principal objetivo.

—Desde luego que lo era, pero considerad mi posición: no podía tolerar que me desafiarais, habría aparecido como un necio a los ojos de todos si no hubiese sido capaz de controlar a mi propia prometida—La irritaba que expusiera sus razones tan racionalmente y con tanta calma, pero antes de que se le ocurriera una respuesta, él puso el dedo en otra llaga—: Vos misma dijisteis que os alegraba veros libre del compromiso. ¿Decíais la verdad?

Isabella alzó la barbilla con aire regio.

—Yo no miento, mi señor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lloráis ahora por ello?

—El hecho de que ya no desee casarme con vos no implica que no quiera casarme en absoluto.

Edward la miró atentamente, preguntándose qué era lo que tanto la preocupaba. Todavía era joven y bella, increíblemente bella, le sería fácil atraer a otros pretendientes.

—No veo ningún motivo por el que no podáis casaros aún. Incluso una doncella de... —se interrumpió y su mirada la recorrió; su tono era cortante— vuestra edad puede todavía encontrar marido.

—¿Después de vuestro rechazo y sin dote alguna que ofrecer? Mucho me temo que habéis hecho del matrimonio algo imposible para mí.

A decir verdad, el culpable de que hubiera perdido su herencia no era él, sino su padre, que era quien se había sublevado.

—No es imposible, mí señora. Tal vez sea injusto que el castillo de vuestro padre se me haya concedido a mí... pero la falta de dote no debería ser un obstáculo insuperable. Sois razonablemente agraciada y siempre habrá hombres deseosos de desposar una virginal doncella. Tal vez incluso uno de mis vasallos esté interesado.

—¿Se contentarían con vuestros despojos?

Él se echó a reír, malinterpretando totalmente sus palabras.

—¿Quién creería que he pasado la noche entera con una muchacha y menos aún con una de vuestra clase? Cualquiera que me conozca sabe que detesto a las damas nobles y que además no me resulta difícil encontrar campesinas deseosas de compartir mi cama. Nadie me acusaría de haberos deshonrado, no necesito recurrir a eso, lo aseguro. No, creerán que sois mi rehén, nada más. No os preocupéis por eso.

Ella lo miró, escéptica y algo confundida.

—¡Qué fácil os resulta burlaros de mi dolor!

La mirada de Edward se suavizó.

—No me burlo, mi señora. —Hizo una pausa y la miro a la cara— ¿Tan importante es el matrimonio para vos.

—Lo es para una mujer. Un hombre puede luchar, competir en torneos, viajar. Una mujer, en cambio, si tiene su hogar y su familia...—Se mordió el labio y aparto la vista—Yo ya no tengo ninguna de las dos cosas.

Edward cambió de posición, incómodo por sus palabras. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir culpa, pero acababa de experimentarla fugazmente. Nunca se había parado a ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de Isabella. Siempre había creído que una muchacha tan joven preferiría permanecer en la casa de su padre en vez de ser arrastrada a Normandía como esposa del Dragón Negro de Cullen pero quizá tan sólo se había convencido a sí mismo de que era así para justificar su demora, para acallar su mala conciencia por no haber formalizado el matrimonio. Debería haber vuelto mucho antes, desde luego, pero, por otroo lado, Isabella decía que lo odiaba y sentía incluso menos deseos que él de casarse.

—Siempre os queda la posibilidad de meteros a monja —sugirió con poca convicción al ver que ella no decía nada.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Mi señora madre solía decir que no valgo para eso…

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que pisaba terreno resbaladizo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué os decía vuestra madre?

—Que mi lengua es demasiado afilada para la paz un convento.

La adusta boca de Edward esbozó una repentina sonrisa.

—Una mujer sabia, vuestra madre. Sé por propia experiencia que estaba en lo cierto. —Edward percibió cómo ardía en los ojos de Isabella. Prefería eso a la decepción de hacía escasos momentos—Sólo vi a lady Renée en una ocasión, cuando se celebró el compromiso. Me pareció una mujer extraordinaria. Murió hace tres años, ¿no es así?

Isabella se enderezó.

—Esta primavera hizo cuatro años de su muerte —dijo, recelosa, resistiéndose a hablar de la muerte de su adorada madre. El mundo desconocía la verdad, pero había que resignarse a que así fuera.

—¿La añoráis?

—Terriblemente.

Por lo menos, eso era cierto. Edward percibió la tristeza voz, la vio en sus ojos. Sin quererlo, levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella dio un respingo que le hizo retirarla.

Él se apoyó sobre el otro brazo, colocó los almohadones detrás de la espalda y se sentó reclinándose. Isabella paseó la mirada por su poderoso torso desnudo, por el suave vello rizado que le cubría el pecho, y recordó lo que había sentido la noche anterior, cómo había tratado de que él la soltara y cómo su cuerpo se había estremecido de manera inesperada al contacto con el del guerrero.

—Preferiría no verme condenada a ser doncella de por vida —murmuró tratando de llevar la conversación de nuevo hacia ese tema.

—¿Condenada? Contundente palabra en los labios de una doncella.

Edward ya no le clavaba su mirada escrutadora; su expresión se había vuelto pensativa y sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

—Se diría que os lamentáis de ser doncella.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Retorcéis mis palabras, mi señor. Quiero tener hijos. Si debo sufrir las atenciones de un marido para conseguirlos, estoy dispuesta a cumplir con mi deber.

—¿Sufrir? ¿Deber? —Sus ojos brillaron, burlones— Me parece que vuestra idea del lecho nupcial es bastante lúgubre. Sin duda se debe a vuestra inocencia. Si tuvierais más experiencia, sabríais que se puede disfrutar incluso del deber.

—Si vos tuvierais menos experiencia, mi señor —dijo Isabella, cortante—, tal vez valoraríais como se debe el vínculo solemne de la carne.

—Por supuesto que lo valoro —dijo poniéndose serio—, tanto que no me arriesgaría a contraer un compromiso irrevocable, así que por más que deseara probar vuestros deliciosos encantos, no tengo intención alguna de formalizar trato alguno.

—¡Nunca probaréis mis encantos! —se apresuró a responder ella— ¡No seré vuestra concubina!

Él sonrió provocadoramente.

—Ni yo os lo pediría, mi señora. Me gustan las mujeres más melosas y menos avinagradas; prefiero las muchachas sumisas a las hombrunas y ásperas.

La provocación hizo mucho más que enrabiar a Isabella: la hirió profundamente. Su indignación se disipó de golpe al inundarla sus propias inseguridades, pero se refugió en el sarcasmo.

—Me pregunto por qué accedisteis a la unión si os resulto tan poco atractiva.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Accedí por las razones habituales: la alianza con Claredon me proporcionaba ventajas políticas y vuestro padre acabó de convencerme ofreciéndome tierras el sur.

Isabella podía comprender las razones desde un punto de vista lógico y entendía que a Edward, básicamente, lo habían sobornado para que se casara con ella, ofreciéndole pura y simplemente una cesión en vez de un feudo al que tendría que jurar lealtad y por el que debería comprometerse a aportar el número correspondiente de caballeros.

—Nunca deseé una prometida, sólo quería las tierras —añadió con una honestidad devastadora. Isabella se retorció los dedos para ocultar que le temblaban**. **No debería hacerle tanto daño oír la verdad tan brutalmente expresada, pero le dolía. Se miró las manos.

—¿Por eso nunca volvisteis a buscarme?, ¿porque mi padre todavía vive y yo no había heredado sus posesiones?

Edward se sintió culpable, pero no podía admitir sus verdaderas razones: que le aterraba la posibilidad de que su esposa lo traicionara, que temía que se repitiera la misma historiade infidelidad de su madre y los castigos vengativos de su padre.

—Sí —mintió—, no podía hacerme con el control de la recompensa, es decir, Claredon, hasta que muriera vuestro padre, lo que parecía poco probable en unos cuantos años, así que no había por qué apresurarse. Ambos disfrutábamos de las ventajas de la alianza sin tener que sufrir sus inconvenientes, y Charlie no parecía tener prisa por cumplir el trato.

—Pero ahora que sois el dueño de Swan, ya no tenéis por qué molestaros.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, preguntándose cómo se las ingeniaba Isabella para retorcer siempre la verdad de manera que él apareciera como el villano de la historia cuando en realidad era ella quien había provocado su propia desgracia al desafiar al rey, al ayudar a escapar a un prisionero de la corona y al apoyar la rebelión de su padre.

—No estoy obligado a honrar a un traidor con mi lealtad —respondió en defensa propia.

Ella levantó la vista... y la barbilla.

—Me gustaría saber cuáles son vuestras intenciones mi señor. ¿Qué os proponéis hacer conmigo?

Edward frunció las cejas.

—Si se declara culpable a vuestro padre, quedaréis disposición de la corona y corresponderá al rey decidir sobre vuestro matrimonio. Mientras tanto, se me ha encomendado que os retenga como prisionera política—Hizo una pausa—Seguramente sois consciente de vuestra utilidad como prisionera, incluso puede que vuestro arresto precipite el fin de la rebelión...

Sus propias palabras resonaban en su cerebro a medida que repasaba la situación exacta. ¿Por qué permitir que ella le hiciera sentir culpable por cumplir con su deber y despertara su compasión? Su comportamiento reciente había dejado bien claro que él no podía correr riesgo de ablandarse, no podía bajar la guardia.

—Sois mi prisionera y haré con vos lo que me plazca mi señora.

Al oír la repentina dureza de su voz, Isabella se clavó la uñas en la palma de las manos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan amable y razonable, y al instante siguiente volverse tan cruel despiadado?

El caso era que ella no significaba nada para él, tan sólo era su enemiga y, cuando acabara con ella, la casarían con algún lacayo agradecido o la enviaría a un convento ¡Madre santísima!, ¿cómo era posible que sus tiernos sueños hubieran girado en torno a un hombre así?

—Si vais a castigarme, hacedlo ya.

Él la observaba atentamente, con expresión enigmática.

—Sea cual sea el castigo que os imponga —dijo por fin—, os lo impondré cuando yo quiera. Como ya os dije la pasada noche, aún estáis a tiempo de influir en vuestra suerte.

—¿Qué... queréis decir?

Edward se preguntó hasta dónde podía hablar sin rodeos. Pese a que no se fiaba de ella, pese a que le parecía necesario actuar con cautela, la ayuda de Isabella le sería de mucha utilidad para conseguir una transición de poder sin problemas. Si contaba con el apoyo de su antigua señora, los habitantes del castillo lo aceptarían como señor más rápidamente, quizá incluso pacíficamente. Pero, por otro lado no deseaba mostrarse vulnerable ante Isabella por temor a que ella se aprovechase en beneficio propio; no debía darle ninguna ventaja que pudiera volverse en su contra.

—Deseo vuestra cooperación respecto a las gentes del castillo, ya que quisiera obtener su apoyo. De los caballeros vuestro padre se espera que sigan un código de honor, pero no así de los sirvientes y los campesinos, y no desearía tenerlos en mi contra, conspirando para rebelarse. Resulta muy costoso luchar en casa propia y no deseo malgastar mi fortuna de este modo.

—Claredon no es de vuestra propiedad todavía. Mi padre aún no ha sido condenado, ni siquiera juzgado, así que no sois señor de nada de momento.

Haciendo acopio del domino propio que tan despiadadamente se había enseñado a sí mismo, Edward se obligó a suavizar su respuesta:

—Yo soy el señor aquí, por orden de Henry. Ésa es mi posición, mi señora, y tengo la costumbre de conservar lo que es mío.

—En ese caso podéis conservarlo sin mi ayuda.

La ira le ensombreció el rostro. Estaba empezando a darsecuenta de que ella no se doblegaría con facilidad. Sin mediar palabra, apartó los cobertores bruscamente.

Isabella se puso de pie de un salto, mirándolo, alarmada.

—Si deseáis conservar vuestra virtuosa inocencia —dijo con ironía—, os sugiero que os apartéis; voy a vestirme.

Ella se retiró a toda prisa al rincón más alejado de la habitación. Sonriendo, Edward se levantó de la cama y, aún desnudo, fue hasta la puerta a grandes zancadas, la abrió y llamó con un rugido a su escudero para que lo ayudara a vestirse, después se dirigió hasta el banco donde había dejado la ropa la noche anterior y se puso los calzones.

—Tenéis dos días para decidiros —le dijo con ecuanimidad forzada— Me voy a Wyclif esta misma mañana y pasaré allí al menos una noche. En mi ausencia, mi vasallo Garrett de Biers quedará a cargo del castillo. En cuanto a vos, permaneceréis encerrada hasta que juréis aceptarme como señor.

—No lo haré.

Edward consiguió controlar su genio a duras penas. La muchacha necesitaba urgentemente que una mano fuerte aplacara su insolencia, y esa mano sería la suya; estaba decidido a someterla a su voluntad y lo conseguiría en cuanto encontrara la manera, fuera cual fuese, a excepción de la violencia física. Por el momento, nada había surtido efecto, pero tenía dos días para pensar.

—Mientras tanto —continuó como si no hubiera oído nada—, podéis permanecer en estos aposentos. No se os atará y vuestras damas os atenderán.

—Vuestra generosidad me abruma, mi señor.

—Tened cuidado, mi señora. Se me está agotando la paciencia rápidamente.

—¿Es eso cierto? Supongo que debería estar temblando de miedo —respondió ella.

Él le clavó una mirada acerada.

—Si fuerais más sensata, lo haríais. Puedo haceros la vida imposible.

—No me cabe la menor duda; no esperaría otra cosí de un salvaje.

«¿Salvaje?» Edward frunció el ceño al oír la acusación. Se había esforzado por tratarla amablemente, había sido mucho más compasivo de lo que ella se merecía, pero se daba cuenta de que era una insensatez permitir que lo hostigara de esa manera. Si dejaba que sus hirientes comentarios lo provocaran hasta hacerle perder el control, la victoriosa sería ella.

Sacudió la cabeza, soltó una áspera carcajada y se obligó a relajar sus rígidos músculos.

—¿Os he ofendido, mi señora? —le respondió en tono calmado.

—No... pero tampoco me habéis mostrado el menor respeto.

—Vos misma os habéis privado de ese derecho al sublevaros. Os corresponde el trato de una mera sirvienta.

Isabella lo miró fijamente. Si se proponía acobardarla, todavía le quedaba mucho que aprender. Aun así tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a temblar cuando Edward se volvió y se le acercó, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos color ámbar llenos de inquietante determinación.

—Os someteréis, mi señora —le prometió suavemente—Me llamaréis dueño y señor.

Ella se armó de valor y alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

—Puede que seáis señor, sir Dragón, pero nunca, nunca seréis mi dueño.

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en los labios de Edward, una mueca peligrosa, salvaje, que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Tened cuidado, muchacha, no me provoquéis o tendré que aceptar el reto de domaros; hasta creo que me complacería.

Isabella lo atravesó con la mirada, pero Edward la ignoró por completo y se acercó a la jofaina para lavarse. Su escudero entró con una bandeja de la que tomó un pedazo de pan, un poco de venado frío y una copa de vino, mientras el muchacho lo ayudaba a ponerse la armadura. Al poco ya estaba vestido con los ropajes propios de un caballero, incluido el lorigón de cota de malla cubriéndole el cuerpo y espuelas de oro sobre las botas. Por fin, Edward volvió a mirar a Isabella mientras se ceñía el cinturón de cuero del que colgaba su espada.

—Cuando vuelva, acabaremos nuestra conversación. Os sugiero que meditéis vuestra respuesta.

Sin decir nada más, se puso el casco en forma de cono que le ocultaba prácticamente toda la cara con la ancha pieza que protegía la nariz, dio media vuelta y abandonó los aposentos seguido de su escudero.

La pesada puerta de roble se cerró tras ellos con un golpe. Isabella se la quedó mirando fijamente y oyó cómo la atrancaban desde fuera. Después de tratarla como si fuera invisible, como si fuera el más insignificante de los sirvientes (peor aún, una mujer), la había encerrado. Apenas podía contener su frustración: veía en Edward gestos que le recordaban a su padre. Definitivamente, prefería la ira del Dragón Negro a su indiferencia.

Murmurando insultos entre dientes, fue hasta uno de los ventanales de fino vidrio y abrió las contraventanas para observar lo que ocurría en el patio. Un grupo de arqueros y caballeros ataviados con sus respectivas armaduras de cuero y cotas de malla esperaban al señor de Cullen en el patio interior mientras la bandera carmesí con el dragón rampante ondeaba, agitada por el viento.

Al poco rato, vio a Edward atravesar el patio hacia su inmenso corcel. Cuando montó y su escudero le entregó las armas parecía verdaderamente mortífero: el sol de la mañana se reflejaba en el acero de la lanza de unos seis metros de largo y en el imponente escudo normando en forma de rombo, mientras que su armadura recién bruñida lanzaba destellos plateados. Edward espoleó el caballo e inició la marcha bajo su estandarte seguido de sus hombres. Atravesaron las puertas cruzando el patio exterior al trote y se lanzaron al galope en el puente levadizo.

Isabella se los quedó mirando hasta que los perdió de vista y entonces reparó con amarga sorpresa en que los sonidos del castillo habían vuelto a ser los de siempre: los bramidos de los animales en los corrales, el repiqueteo irregular de los herreros trabajando, los graznidos de los halcones en las jaulas; todo igual que cuando el señor era su padre, antes de la llegada del Dragón Negro. A pesar de todo, la vida seguía sin grandes cambios.

Excepto para ella, pensó desesperadamente. Ahora era rehén de Edward y estaba encerrada en esos aposentos como una criminal; ahora eran enemigos, enfrentados en una guerra de voluntades, una batalla que no podía perder pues había demasiado en juego, demasiadas vidas dependían de ella.

Volvió la cabeza hacia el este, en dirección al sol que aparecía en el horizonte, miró los campos y los verdes prados envueltos en una neblina dorada, y sus ojos se nublaron al contemplar el bosque en la lejanía. «Madre, cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí para aconsejarme» Pero su madre no estaba allí, se recordó Isabella, y tampoco su padre. Debía enfrentarse a ese dilema terrible completamente sola; de alguna manera debía detener al Dragón Negro y recuperar Claredon. Siendo mujer no le quedaba más remedio que luchar con las pocas armas de las que disponía, pero derrotaría a Edward de Cullen, aunque le costara la vida.

Capítulo 6

A la tarde del día siguiente, Edward volvió a Claredon junto con sus caballeros y soldados, satisfecho con sus recientes logros. Le habían abierto las puertas de Wyclif sin necesidad de luchar y había tomado posesión de los dominios más cercanos de Charlie fácilmente. La mayoría de los vasallos le habían jurado lealtad y las familias de los que se negaron pagarían sus rescates. Se iba haciendo con el control de Swan tal y como había previsto.

«Excepto por un pequeño detalle», pensó para sí con ironía: la señora de Swan, su antigua prometida. Su mayor dilema era qué hacer con Isabella. Por un lado, todavía estaba resentido con ella por su comportamiento desafiante, pero, por el otro, y muy a su pesar, sentía cómo su actitud hacia ella se iba ablandando.

«Una locura», pensó, exasperado. Isabella no había dado la menor muestra de arrepentimiento o sumisión, y, aunque su negativa a rendirse despertaba la admiración de Edward, si quería mantener la disciplina, no podía hacerlo sin castigarla. Pero ¿cómo? El problema no era elegir un castigo acorde con sus delitos, sino encontrar uno que le permitiera a él tener la conciencia tranquila.

Además, no deseaba seguir peleando con ella, lo que quería era una transición pacífica y para eso necesitaba a lady Isabella. La necesitaba y la deseaba. Por más que se negara a reconocerlo, la muchacha tenía sobre él un efecto sin precedentes. «Necio insensato, ¡cómo dejas que se aproveche de tu compasión! Puede que en este preciso instante esté tramando algo contra ti.»

Por mucha irritación que eso le causara, sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina y avistaron en la lejanía los muros grises de Swan, y tuvo que tirar de las riendas de su caballo, que había notado su agitación.

No le quedaba más remedio que reírse de sí mismo: estaba demasiado deseoso de llegar a su nuevo castillo y enfrentarse a la fría belleza desafiante que allí lo esperaba; de hecho, últimamente pensaba demasiado en ella.

Al oír que alguien carraspeaba, se volvió y vio que Emmett se había colocado a su lado y esbozaba una sonrisa comprensiva y burlona que se adivinaba tras el casco.

—Deberías haber probado las muchachas del castillo la pasada noche, mi señor. Había una pelirrojita que hubiera hecho las delicias incluso de tu hastiado paladar.

Edward ignoró el comentario, porque Emmett, en el fondo, sabía de sobra que él no mezclaba la obligación con el placer.

—¿Yaciste con la dama?

—¿Con quién? —dijo Edward mirando a su alrededor.

—Sólo puedo pensar en una mujer que pueda cautivar tuspensamientos hasta el punto de que te olvides de tus compañeros de armas; apenas has abierto la boca en las últimas horas. Me refiero a tu prometida, por supuesto.

—Ni la toqué —dijo Edward, sombrío.

—Eso me parecía a mí, porque estás de un humor de perros.

Poca gente podía bromear con el Dragón Negro así, aunque fuera con buena intención, sin temer las consecuencias, pero Edward y Emmett se conocían desde niños, cuando ambos servían en la casa del mismo noble normando. Emmett estaba al tanto de sus secretos mejor guardados y entendía los demonios que lo atormentaban.

—El problema no es sólo mi entrepierna —dijo en tono seco—, sino más bien su carácter: la muchacha me saca de quicio.

—Si la deseas, tómala. No serías el primer caballero que disfruta de una prisionera noble como recompensa a sus méritos en combate.

Edward frunció los labios.

—Veo que no estás muy versado en asuntos eclesiásticos, de lo contrario, no me aconsejarías que la tomase pues eso la convertiría en mi mujer, y lo último que deseo es tener por esposa a una dama traidora.

—Debes admitir que es muy bella.

Edward lanzó un gruñido.

—También la flor de la cicuta es engañosamente hermosa, pero su veneno es mortal —dijo haciendo una mueca—Pensé que estaba prometido a una chiquilla dulce y maleable, pero la muchacha tiene una lengua afilada y es terca como una mula; no se someterá y, lo que es más, es peligrosa, no se puede confiar en ella.

—Entonces enciérrala en las mazmorras y da por zanjado el asunto.

—Es una dama —respondió Edward, frustrado.

Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza, soltó una carcajada.

—¡Menudo dragón estás hecho! Te he visto luchar contra los enemigos más despiadados y, sin embargo enfrentado a una muchacha, tu fuerza de voluntad no es mayor que la de un gatito. Te aconsejo que endurezca, tu corazón, mi señor, no sea que lady Isabella confunda tu compasión con debilidad.

—Tienes razón —asintió Edward, torciendo la boca apesadumbrado por su fracaso—, debo enseñarle quién es el señor aquí.

—Siempre podrías hacer venir a tu manceba sarracena paraaliviar tu tormento y quitarte atu prometida de la cabeza.

Edward se rió abiertamente al oír la osada propuesta. Las bromas de Emmett le habían devuelto el buen humor. Tanya no era exactamente su manceba, aunque sí su mejor amante, pero, aun así, el coste del viaje era demasiado alto para que le compensara hacerla venir y, además, no deseaba mostrar favor a una muchacha tan ávida y ambiciosa como Tanya, pues se aprovecharía sin piedad de su debilidad. Por eso y porque creía que el goce excesivo no era bueno, no había llevado a Tanya consigo en la campaña militar.

—No me puedo permitir ese lujo —respondió secamente.

—Pues entonces, ¿qué harás con tu antigua prometida?—preguntó Emmett.

—No lo sé.

Se quedó en silencio, rumiando su dilema. Si no encontraba una solución satisfactoria, Isabella podía acabar convirtiéndose en una pesada cruz. Fijó la vista en la esbelta fortaleza de aspecto imponente que se alzaba la distancia. Tal vez había cometido un error al no volver antes a Inglaterra... aunque incluso si se hubiera casado con Isabella, no podría haber tomado posesión de Swanmientras viviera el padre de ésta, Charlie, y, en cambio ahora, el castillo le pertenecía por orden del rey. Le pertenecía y eso significaba para él más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir: por primera vez en su vida, parecíaque lo aguardaba un futuro en paz; tenía la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo porque Claredon no era Vernay, con su legado de odio y tormento, sino un feudo rico, digno de un gran señor, y él se proponía ser ese señor.

Mientras contemplaba los fértiles campos a su paso, Edward sintió cómo un destello de esperanza surgía en su interior. Nunca había osado siquiera desear tan buena fortuna, excepto quizá en los rincones más recónditos de su alma e, incluso ahora, su buena estrella podía extinguirse. Contaba con el favor del rey Henry porque había luchado por su corona con arrojo, pero éste podía arrebatarle sus honores y hasta reducirlo a su condición de bastardo a su capricho.

Pero, por el momento, se proponía vivir en Claredon y saborear su recompensa mientras pudiera. Quería ser un señor justo, se dijo con convicción. Sin embargo, lady Isabella podía influir grandemente en su habilidad para gobernar porque, sin su cooperación, se vería forzado a tratar con dureza a las gentes de Swan. Su antigua prometida podía traerle innumerables problemas.

—Tendré que pensar en algo —musitó casi para sí—, no voy a perder Claredon.

—Tal vez deberías cambiar de estrategia —apuntó Emmett—Como tú mismo decías, tu rehén es una dama, un miembro del sexo débil, y por tanto susceptible de ser persuadida. ¿Por qué no das buen uso a tu legendario talento?

—¿Talento?

—Si hay alguien que pueda seducir a una dama para que se someta, ése eres tú, Edward. No tienes por qué llegar a consumar el matrimonio, y sin duda te agradaría el reto de domar a esa fiera.

¿Seducir?, ¿a Isabella? Edward se quedó callado. La verdad es que ya había considerado esa alternativa pero no seriamente, aunque quizá Emmett estaba en lo cierto y debería cambiar de estrategia para conseguir su cooperación. Sabía cómo seducir a una muchacha a voluntad, por lo menos a una muchacha cualquiera, pensó, sonriendo compungido. Sin embargo, la señora de Swan podía ser un reto mayor: ella lo trataba con fría indiferencia o con hiriente desprecio y, a decir verdad, si su desdén no hubiera sido tan despiadado, le habría parecido hasta divertido. En Vernay, las sirvientas ansiaban compartir su cama, pero con Isabella la situación era bien distinta.

Edward se rió de sí mismo en silencio: si se vanagloriaba de su éxito con las mujeres, más le valía cambiar de actitud rápidamente. Pero, por otro lado, Isabella era su prisionera, lo que le daba ventaja y, además, había creado sin quererlo las condiciones ideales para la seducción. Obligarla a compartir su cama no tenía por qué ser un castigo, sino más bien un medio para obtener su rendición. ¿Sería ella capaz de resistírsele si se proponía verdaderamente conquistarla? Sonrió al pensar cuánto le gustaría atravesar aquella fachada de frío desprecio, demostrar que podía disipar su altivo desdén. Y si lo conseguía, los beneficios le compensarían con creces.

—Podría ser que aceptase el reto —respondió, pensativo.

Apenas había dicho eso cuando reparó en unas ramas que se movían. Avanzaban por un camino flanqueado por robles y álamos, pero Edward no había prestado mucha atención a lo que le rodeaba. De repente, una flecha pasó silbando por encima de su cabeza seguida del grito de dolor de uno de sus arqueros, al que se le había clavado en el pecho.

—¡Por los clavos de Cristo, una emboscada! —rugió Edward.

Desenvainó la espada resoplando de ira y, gracias a los rapidísimos reflejos adquiridos en años de combate, guió a su montura al galope hacia el bosque donde se ocultaban los atacantes, seguido inmediatamente por Emmett.

Una lluvia de flechas los recibió desde los árboles, pero los hombres de Edward cargaron inmediatamente contra los arqueros y los campesinos armados con hoces a los quecomandaban unos caballeros armados. El bosque cobró vida con el zumbido de las flechas y el repiqueteo del choque de los aceros.

Mientras Emmett se encargaba de un rebelde subido a un árbol, Edward se deshizo de un arquero que lo estaba apuntando directamente y, cuando vio al caballero quedaba las órdenes, espoleó el caballo hacia él y entabló combate con el cabecilla de los emboscados. Sus espadas se cruzaron. Edward enseñaba los dientes, igual que un lobo, con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas; su oponente se defendió por unos momentos, pero pronto se hizo evidente que Edward lo superaba en fuerza y destreza, y, justo cuando se disponía a asestarle el golpe final, oyó el grito de advertencia:

—¡Mi señor, detrás vuestro!

Volvió la cabeza, pero era demasiado tarde: un campesino se abalanzó sobre él empuñando un tridente a modo de lanza. Edward sintió cómo atravesaba la cota de malla se le clavaba en el costado chocando contra las costilla pero logró mantenerse sobre la silla y, lanzando un grito de guerra pavoroso, alzó la espada y asestó al hombre un golpe brutal que prácticamente lo partió en dos.

Respirando con dificultad, se inclinó sobre el cuello del caballo, apoyando el peso contra el armazón de la silla, y miró alrededor. La pelea había terminado prácticamente, sus hombres controlaban la situación y los asaltantes se batían en retirada, un buen número de ellos yacía en el suelo, muertos o moribundos, pero el caballero enemigo había escapado junto con el resto.

Emmett dio orden de perseguirlos y, cuando marcha al galope unos cuantos hombres, dirigió la montura hacia donde estaba su señor. Ahora reinaba en el bosque un silencio total, únicamente interrumpido por la respiración entrecortada de los hombres y el resoplar de los caballos.

—Estás sangrando —dijo, preocupado. Edward negó con la cabeza con el rostro ensombrecido por la ira.

—Sobreviviré, que es más de lo que puede decir este pobre diablo.

Uno de sus arqueros yacía en el suelo, herido de muerte en el pecho por una flecha. Los gemidos de dolor atrajeron su atención hacia otro hombre y, al verlo, soltó un juramentó. —Seth...— Se llevó las manos a las costillas, desmontó rápidamente se arrodilló junto al muchacho, inspeccionando con cuidado la flecha que tenía clavada en el hombro. Su escudero lanzó otro gemido, mirándolo con ojos llenos de dolor.

—Os ruego que me perdonéis, mi señor, ha sido una torpeza mía...

—No hables ahora, muchacho, no ha sido culpa tuya.

Edward soltó una sarta de juramentos, esta vez contra sí mismo. Él era el culpable por haber bajado la guardia, por permitir que una muchacha de pelo sedoso y piel suave trajera sus pensamientos. Había llevado a sus hombres hacia una emboscada. Envainó la espada con la culpa atormentándolo por dentro y se agachó para coger en brazos a su escudero, ignorando sus propias heridas. Entregó el muchacho a uno de sus hombres a caballo y le ordenó que volviera inmediatamente a Claredon y buscara al médico. Por suerte, el muchacho había perdido el conocimiento y sufriría menos con el trote del caballo. Edward esperaba que siguiera inconsciente cuando le sacaran la flecha y que pudieran extraerla limpiamente. Había visto morir a más hombres los que podía recordar por habérseles infectado heridas como ésa.

El cansancio se apoderó de él mientras contemplaba cómo se llevaban a su escudero. La sangre de ese combate aún no se había secado, pero lo inundaba ya una furia renovada contra sus enemigos. ¡Dios santo!, habían sido atacados por campesinos armados con tridentes y liderados por caballeros rebeldes. Se le apareció el rostro de Billy e inmediatamente después el de su cómplice, Isabella de Swan.

—Cinco muertos y dos prisioneros, ambos heridos —le informó Emmett—Uno de ellos parece ser un caballero.

—¿Cuántos consiguieron escapar?

—Creo que unos doce.

—Llevad a los prisioneros a Claredon —ordenó Edward implacablemente— y encadenadlos en las mazmorras. Ocupaos también de los muertos, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer.

—Sí, mi señor.

Los cuerpos sin vida de los rebeldes se exhibirían sobre la muralla para servir de ejemplo, así, sus enemigos comprenderían que era inútil enfrentarse al señor de Swan.

—Y, Emmett, organiza patrullas regulares de ahora en adelante.

—Como ordenes, mi señor, y no te preocupes, atraparemos a esos bellacos; pagarán cara su osadía.

—Sí, les enseñaremos cuál es el precio de la rebelión —dijo Edward, furioso, volviéndose para montar nuevamente.

La campana de la capilla acababa de anunciar las vísperas cuando las puertas de los aposentos del señor se abrieron de golpe. Isabella se sobresaltó con el estruendo, pese a que la corneta del vigía ya había anunciado la llegada de Edward y sus hombres hacía un rato. Había contemplado con espanto cómo apilaban despreocupadamente los cuerpos sin vida de varios hombres sobre el suelo. Parecía que había ocurrido lo que más temía: las gentes de Swan habían sufrido la furia implacable del Dragón Negro.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver la amenazante figura de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Edward aún llevaba el caso puesto y la pieza que protegía la nariz le tapaba casi toda la cara, pero aun así podía ver cómo apretaba los labios para contener su furia y sentía que sus ojos ámbar la atravesaban.

—Estaréis satisfecha con el infierno que habéis causado —dijo bruscamente mientras cerraba la puerta de una patada.

—¿Qué... qué queréis decir?

—Nos tendieron una emboscada cuando volvíamos de Wyclif. Uno de mis hombres ha muerto y mi mejor escudero está gravemente herido.

Se quitó el casco, que tenía una abolladura tan profunda en el lado izquierdo que había quedado inservible; probablemente era resultado de un golpe de espada que lo podría haberlo matado fácilmente, pensó Isabella, consternada. Su lorigón estaba manchado de sangre coagulada, era evidente que lo habían herido.

Tiró el casco en un arcón sin dejar de clavarle una mirada despiadada.

—No os enorgullezcáis demasiado de vuestra hazaña, muchacha. Dos de los hombres de vuestro padre, uno de ellos un caballero, están encerrados en las mazmorras y la muerte de otros cinco recae sobre vuestra conciencia.

—¿Cinco? ¡Madre santa! —dijo, horrorizada.

—Sí, cinco. ¿Veis ahora las consecuencias de vuestra traición?

—¿Mi traición?

—Ayudasteis al caballero Billy a escapar y él ha atacado a mis tropas y ha provocado esta carnicería.

Casi sin fuerzas, Isabella se llevó la mano a las sienes.

Por fin, tras varias noches en vela, se había quedado dormida un poco antes y ahora se sentía medio mareada por la fatiga, le costaba pensar.

—¿Estáis seguro de que era Billy?

—¡Qué importa quién daba las órdenes! —rugió Edward—Vuestra rebeldía ha animado a vuestros seguidores a alzarse contra mí.

—Lo siento mucho... No quería que nadie resultara herido.

Su disculpa fue totalmente ignorada. Edward se quitó el almófar que le cubría la cabeza, dejando a la vista sus negros cabellos empapados de sudor, y en su rostro impasible no había el menor indicio de que quisiera perdonarla.

—Vuestro pesar no devolverá la vida a mi arquero, ni ayudará a mi escudero a recuperarse.

Isabella tragó saliva.

—Sé algo de medicina. ¿Me permitiréis por lo menos que atienda a vuestro escudero?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Ya habéis causado suficiente daño, mi señora.

Ella se mordió el labio, preguntándose cómo podía despertar la menor compasión en ese hombre rudo y despiadado, más aún ahora que esa carnicería le daba motivos para enfurecerse. Pese a que el miedo la atenazaba, se acercó a él y, armándose de valor, puso la mano sobre el brazo del guerrero, implorante, pero él se la apartó bruscamente, como si le quemara.

—¿Consentiréis en que los hombres que han muerto reciban digna sepultura?

—No disfrutarán de tal honor. Sus cuerpos se exhibirán como recordatorio de lo que les ocurre a los que se rebelan contra mí.

—No, es cruel, no podéis...

—¿No puedo? —Edward le lanzó una mirada feroz, temible como un rayo—No pongáis a prueba mi paciencia, señora, podría aplastaros con mis propias manos en un instante.

Isabella sabía que era cierto, podía asfixiarla sin dificultad, destrozarla con un solo golpe, pero no se daba por vencida, tenía que seguir implorando clemencia.

—¿Y vuestros prisioneros? —dijo casi sin aliento—¿Qué será de ellos?

—Pagarán con la vida su traición.

Lo miró, angustiada.

—No... os lo suplico... mi señor Edward... ¿Acaso no tenéis compasión? ¿No hay en vos un ápice de misericordia?

—No para los traidores.

—Os lo imploro...

—No lo intentéis más, mi señora —rugió—, no me convenceréis.

Sobrecogida por la violencia de su furia, Isabella bajó la cabeza.

—Os ruego disculpas humildemente, mi señor.

Edward apretó la mandíbula ante ese intento flagrante de manipularlo y calmar su ira. ¡Dios todopoderoso!, parecía decidida a llevarlo al límite; incluso ahora se resistía a darse por vencida.

—¿Me... me permitiréis al menos que trate de salvar sus vidas?

Estaba a punto de responderle con otra reprimenda encolerizada cuando un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza: era la primera vez que ella mostraba el menor signo de debilidad, y sería estúpido por su parte no aprovecharlo. Quería, necesitaba, su cooperación para lograr sus objetivos. Hasta ese momento, Isabella había respondido desafiante y desdeñosa a todas sus peticiones de ayuda para hacerse con el control de los dominios y lo había tratado como a un usurpador artero, pero si ahora obtuviese su apoyo, aunque fuera a regañadientes, las gentes de Swan lo aceptarían como señor de mejor gana y le jurarían lealtad mucho antes.

—¿Qué me ofrecéis a cambio?

—No... no tengo nada que ofreceros —respondió Isabella—Os habéis hecho con todo lo que me pertenecía al apoderaros de Swan.

—Todavía está la cuestión de vuestro juramento. —Ella lo miró, confusa— ¿Juraréis lealtad a Henry? —preguntó Edward— ¿Me aceptaréis como señor?

—Sabéis que no puedo. Soy leal a mi padre.

Edward blasfemó entre dientes al ver que su cabezonería persistía.

—Dadas las circunstancias, no veo razón alguna para que os consideréis obligada hacia vuestro padre.

—Tal vez... pero no lo abandonaré.

—¿Aunque les cueste la vida a vuestros vasallos?

Sintió que se le atenazaba la garganta, apenas podía articular palabra.

—No, ¿qué queréis que haga?

—Que juréis solemnemente, mi señora; que me juréis lealtad, que os sometáis a mi autoridad sin condiciones.

—¿Si lo hago no haréis daño a los prisioneros?

Edward se quedó mirando el bello rostro que lo observaba con aquellos ojos brillantes inundados de lágrimas y algo en su interior se suavizó, como la cera que se derrite al contacto con una llama. No podía evitar admirarla por su valor. No había suplicado clemencia para sí misma, ni ahora ni en ningún momento desde que la hizo su prisionera, sino para los hombres de su padre.

—No permitiré que se libren del castigo, mi señora. Además de rebelarse contra mi autoridad, han provocado la muerte de dos de mis hombres y puede que de un tercero. Pero les perdonaré la vida.

Isabella observó las duras facciones del rostro de Edward y se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría nada más, al menos no mientras estuviera furioso por causa de la emboscada. No sería sensato presionarlo más ahora, se dijo recordando lo que hubiera dicho su madre: «Un junco cede cuando el viento sopla con fuerza y así sobrevive a la tormenta, pero en cambio el fuerte roble a veces se quiebra.» Por el momento, tendría que ceder y esperar. No había nada de deshonroso en negociar de esa manera con tal de evitar más muertes.

—Muy bien —dijo suavemente—, entonces os juro solemnemente que me someteré a vuestros deseos.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Parecía tan sincera, sus inmensos ojos estaban tan llenos de arrepentimiento... pero no podía permitir que escapase impunemente; por el momento no había hecho otra cosa que traicionarlo y había causado la muerte, aunque fuera indirectamente, de media docena de hombres y casi la de su escudero, un muchacho valiente y leal.

—No tan de prisa, mi señora. No permitiré que escapéis al castigo que os merecéis tan fácilmente. Tengo mis condiciones.

—¿Condiciones, mi señor?

—Os dirigiréis a los sirvientes y vasallos y me proclamaréis señor de Swan. Juraréis lealtad a mí en público, aceptando claramente mi autoridad.

—Pero... las mujeres no juran lealtad...

—Será un mero gesto simbólico. Quiero que vuestra gente vea cómo os sometéis para que hagan así lo mismo por voluntad propia.

—Haré lo que queráis.

—Eso no es todo. A partir de ahora, me serviréis. Mi escudero está malherido por vuestra culpa, así que asumiréis sus obligaciones hasta que se recupere.

Isabella asintió lentamente. No cabía duda de que Edward quería mostrar a todos su sumisión, forzándola a desempeñar en público el papel de sirviente, pero, aun así, no era un precio demasiado alto, no si perdonaba la vida a sus hombres.

—Aún hay algo más. Exijo que me obedezcáis sin hacer preguntas. Os desviviréis por atenderme en todo momento.

Isabella sintió que apretaba los puños involuntariamente, pero no se atrevió a dar la más ligera muestra de rebelión y asintió.

—Y ahora, mi señora, me gustaría oír cómo me juráis lealtad.

Sabiendo que no tenía elección, Isabella bajó la cabeza y dijo:

—Juro solemnemente obedeceros en todo, rendiros servicio y tratar de persuadir a las gentes de Swan para que os acepten como su legítimo señor.

Edward se la quedó mirando con cautela, resistiéndose a confiar en ella y más reticente aún a confiar en su propio juicio. Isabella hablaba con voz temblorosa y enronquecida por el alivio o las lágrimas contenidas-Edward no sabía muy bien por qué motivo-, pero también con una autoridad que lo movía insistentemente a la compasión. No podía negar que así era, como tampoco podía negar el deseo que tenerla cerca despertaba en él: aspiraba su aroma, la fragancia dulce y sutil a aceite de rosas y cálida feminidad; sentía el calor de su cuerpo, la corriente ininterrumpida de atracción que se había establecido entre ellos, los primitivos instintos que tan fácilmente desataba en él. Edward notó que su entrepierna se tensaba, se llenaba, y blasfemó entre dientes.

Deliberadamente, dio un paso atrás, marcando la distancia entre ellos al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a su costado dolorido con aire ausente, pero frunció el ceño: había conseguido que Isabella se sometiera, que le prometiera obediencia incondicional, así que, ¿por qué se sentía como si ella fuera la vencedora y él el vencido?

Capítulo 7

En el gran salón abarrotado reinaba tal silencio que se podría haber oído a un ratón corretear por el suelo de madera; solamente el crepitar del fuego en la inmensa chimenea perturbaba esa quietud.

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en la señora de Swan, mientras ésta juraba lealtad al Dragón Negro de Cullen. Isabella se arrodilló ante Edward, inclinó la cabeza, colocó las manos entre las del guerrero y juró servirlo fielmente. Luego se incorporó, orgullosa, con el talle erguido, y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada glacial del Dragón.

—Mi señor —dijo claramente, y se sintió como el más rastrero de los traidores.

El hecho de haber fracasado en la defensa de sus dominios la atormentaba profundamente y se le nubló la vista al volverse hacia la muchedumbre. Era la primera vez que se encontraba ante su gente desde la toma del castillo hacía tres días y lo que vio en los rostros de los que la habían servido toda la vida fue dolor y compasión. Todos estaban allí: el padre John, el contable, su hermanastro Liam, sus damas, las costureras, las cocineras y las sirvientas, incluida la insolente Lauren, así como los pajes y los criados encargados de las tareas domésticas. Al que no veía por ninguna parte era al administrador, ni tampoco a los otros sirvientes de más rango. Sin duda Edward los había encarcelado por negarse a aceptarlo como señor.

—El nuevo señor de Swan os pide que depongáis las armas y continuéis con vuestras tareas habituales —les dijo en inglés, arreglándoselas para mantener la calma—, y promete que no habrá más derramamiento de sangre si no le causáis problemas y le servís bien.

Lo repitió en francés por los conquistadores normandos y alzó la mirada hacia Edward, deseando que el velo azul que llevaba en la cabeza fuera lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla por completo y protegerla así de su mirada penetrante. La expresión de su imperturbable rostro había permanecido dura e impasible durante toda la ceremonia y ahora la observaba con tal intensidad que la hacía temblar. Isabella entendía perfectamente por qué lo llamaban el Dragón Negro.

—¿Os parece suficiente, mi señor?

—Por el momento, sí. Mañana os dirigiréis a los campesinos y les pediréis que vuelvan a trabajar la tierra. Deseo que mis posesiones prosperen.

—Como deseéis, mi señor —respondió Isabella suavemente, esforzándose por mostrarse complaciente, pues no quería dar al guerrero ningún motivo para repudiar el acuerdo a que habían llegado.

Edward ordenó que se sirviera la comida y la gente se dispersó hacia las mesas dispuestas sobre caballetes. Sus vasallos de mayor rango se sentaron a su mesa, situada sobre la tarima de madera que presidía el salón. Sin que se lo ordenara, Isabella siguió a Edward hasta su asiento y espero a que éste se acomodara en una de las dos únicas sillas de respaldo tallado que había en la estancia, sirvió vino en su copa y permaneció de pie detrás de su silla, dispuesta a atenderlo a la menor indicación.

Las labores que le había encomendado no eran tan onerosas después de todo, pensó Isabella: encargarse del cuidado y la elección de sus ropas, ayudarlo a vestirse, servirle las comidas, lo que incluía cortarle la carne y servirle vino; en una palabra, desempeñar todas las tareas de un asistente personal. Sabía perfectamente lo que se esperaba de ella, puesto que durante años había observado cómo su padre supervisaba el aprendizaje de innumerables pajes y escuderos, la mayoría de los cuales eran hijos de otros señores a los que acogía durante un tiempo. Su madre también había dirigido a los sirvientes del castillo con mano firme, y cuando Isabella asumió esas funciones hacía cuatro años, ya conocía bien los pormenores de las tareas diarias en un castillo.

El escudero era también el encargado de la armadura y las armas, pero Edward había dicho que no se fiaba de ella para desempeñar bien esa tarea y que claramente no era apta para labores militares.

Isabella dejó escapar una sonrisa al recordar la impaciencia de Edward cuando, poco antes, le había ordenado que lo ayudara a quitarse la armadura. Ella no había podido contener un gesto de asco cuando le desabrochó el cinturón del que colgaba la espada ensangrentada. Pese a que era alta, había tenido que subirse a un taburete para quitarle el lorigón, y éste pesaba tanto que había dado un traspié, así que Edward acabó por colocarlo él mismo en su correspondiente armazón de madera, y, cuando vio la túnica de lana ensangrentada, Isabella casi se quedó sin respiración.

—No os hagáis ilusiones, mi señora —dijo Edward secamente—, tan sólo es un rasguño.

Pero cuando se quitó la túnica, Isabella vio que el guerrero subestimaba la gravedad de sus heridas: tenía tres boquetes inflamados en el costado y, pese a que sin duda no eran nada comparado con otras heridas que había sufrido en combates anteriores, podían entrañar peligro si se infectaban. Ella se había ofrecido a curarle las heridas con un ungüento de hierbas, pero Edward la había rechazado con frialdad, aduciendo que no se fiaba de que no le aplicara emplastos envenenados, y empleando un tono que sugería que ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber insistido en que ella sustituyera a su escudero.

—¿Qué encontráis tan divertido, mi señora?

Isabella se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que Edward la observaba por encima del hombro con frialdad y, prudentemente, trató de adoptar una expresión lo más neutra posible.

—Nada, mi señor, no tengo ningún motivo para divertirme.

—Mi copa está vacía, traedme más vino.

Se apresuró a obedecer, apretando los dientes por la ira que le producía su tono autoritario, reconociendo a regañadientes lo efectivo que era el nada habitual castigo que le había impuesto. Edward no sólo la obligaba a sustituir a su escudero herido-ojo por ojo-, sino que además con ello convertía su sometimiento en un espectáculo público, cuyo objetivo era mostrar su poder ante todos para que se dieran cuenta de que resistirse era inútil.

Aunque odiaba tener que admitirlo, Isabella sabía que a la hora de imponerle su castigo Edward se había mostrado misericordioso. Después del ataque que habían sufrido sus hombres, en el que algunos incluso habían resultado muertos o heridos, el nuevo señor de Swan hubiera estado en su derecho de aplicar un castigo despiadado. En circunstancias similares, la sed de venganza había llevado a otros señores a arrasar aldeas enteras, torturando y matando incluso a mujeres y niños.

Para una persona de su rango podía ser humillante, incluso ultrajante, que se la tratara como a una mera sirvienta, pero aun así, Isabella estaba agradecida por el castigo moderado que le había impuesto y también por el hecho de poder dejar los aposentos en que estaba encerrada, por que se le permitiera moverse por el castillo entre su gente y vigilar así los movimientos del señor de Cullen. Temía que Edward los tratara con crueldad, incluso aunque hasta ahora se hubiera mostrado increíblemente comedido.

Además, confiaba en que sus nuevas obligaciones la ayudarían a controlar el terror que, ciertamente y por más que preferiría ser arrojada en aceite hirviendo antes de dar la menor muestra de miedo ante Edward, había experimentado en los últimos días. Pero estaba decidida a no darle ninguna ventaja.

Con la cabeza bien alta y ocultando su resentimiento por completo, permaneció de pie en su puesto durante toda la comida, pendiente de cada deseo de Edward y firmemente decidida a no darle motivo alguno para quejarse. Los sirvientes trajeron hogazas de pan del día anterior, que hacían las veces de platos y que normalmente compartían dos personas, a menudo una dama y un caballero. En este caso, Edward tenía una para él solo, ya que la otra silla presidencial permanecía vacía a su derecha.

Conversaba de temas intrascendentes con sus caballeros mientras comía, primero una sopa, después carnes asadas y finalmente quesos y vino dulce. Isabella sospechaba que la comida no se había cocinado con el mismo cuidado que si ella hubiera supervisado su preparación, pero aun así olía muy bien. Se sorprendió del hambre que sentía, ya que apenas había tenido apetito durante los últimos cuatro horribles días, y se sintió aliviada cuando por fin Edward la miró y dijo:

—Podéis sentaros a comer, mi señora.

Fingiendo indiferencia, Isabella se retiró al lugar más apartado que pudo antes de que él cambiara de opinión y se sentó al otro lado del salón, lo más alejada posible de la mesa del señor. Aun así, podía sentir cómo Edward la observaba mientras se sentaba a la mesa del padre John y el contable Liam, que le brindaron una calurosa bienvenida y se apresuraron a servirla solícitamente.

Liam era un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, su hermanastro, el hijo de su padre y una sirvienta. La ley no permitía que los hijos bastardos heredaran las posesiones de los nobles, pero Liam jamás había dado muestras de resentimiento por las limitaciones que le imponían sus orígenes humildes. Era alto y esbelto, claramente poco dotado para la vida de caballero, pero inteligente y de mente rápida, por lo que su noble padre y su esposa, la madre de Isabella, se habían fijado en él.

Lady Renée era quien había apartado a Liam de la dura vida de siervo y lo había encomendado a la Iglesia, detentadora de todos los saberes, para que lo educara. No era raro que una dama se encargara de los hijos bastardos de su marido, pero lady Renée había sido especialmente generosa con Liam, dado que ella no había podido tener más hijos, y tanto Claredon como Liam habían salido ganando. Los contables estaban bien considerados y muy buscados, ya que muchos nobles sabían escribir un poco, pero en la mayoría de los casos delegaban en sus contables tareas como la correspondencia y las cuentas, que luego supervisaban los administradores.

—¡Mi señora! —exclamó Liam mientras se sentaba otra vez a su lado.

Isabella se sorprendió por la fiereza de su tono, pues normalmente su carácter era dulce y sus modales exquisitos, pero ahora la emoción teñía de rojo sus pálidas mejillas.

—Me pesa ver cómo ese diablo negro os humilla —añadió el muchacho.

También a ella le pesaba, pero le pareció más sensato no alimentar la cólera de su hermanastro, así que dijo suavemente:

—Es soportable.

—Pero os trata tan mal...

—No me ha hecho daño, Liam.

El padre John regañó al muchacho diciéndole que se callara. Mientras Isabella comía, el anciano sacerdote le contó qué había pasado durante su encarcelamiento de los últimos tres días. Daba la impresión de que el nuevo señor se había hecho con el control absoluto de Swan.

—Pero no perdemos la esperanza y todos hablan de vuestro valor, mi señora.

—¿Mi valor?

—Sí, por haber desafiado al Dragón Negro, por haber ayudado a Billy a escapar. Nos habéis dado esperanzas.

—Falsas esperanzas, me temo —dijo mirando de reojo al otro lado del salón, donde se encontraban Edward y sus hombres—Todo lo que he conseguido es traer la venganza sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Dicen que es un demonio —murmuró el padre John, asustado.

—Es implacable —asintió Isabella.

—Nuestro padre se hubiera encargado de él rápidamente —musitó Liam.

Una punzada de remordimiento la atravesó al recordar su fracaso.

—Pero nuestro padre no está aquí, así que debemos actuar como creamos más conveniente.

Su hermano frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué malas artes empleó para conseguir que os rindierais? Se rumorea que amenazó con matar a los prisioneros heridos y que vos accedisteis a someteros a cambio de sus vidas, mi señora.

—Su ira está justificada, habían atacado a sus hombres —murmuró ella.

—¡Aun así, ese diablo negro ha abusado de vos! ¡Deberían apalearlo por haberos deshonrado!

—No me ha deshonrado, sólo me niega los privilegios de mi rango.

—¿No os ha obligado a convertiros en su manceba?

Isabella sintió que se ruborizaba al darse cuenta de que, no sólo Liam, sino todo el castillo, debían de haber supuesto lo mismo.

—No, no desea validar el compromiso, su intención es repudiarlo, y a mí también, claro está.

La ira del muchacho no disminuía.

—En cualquier caso, os ha deshonrado con esta humillación pública. ¡Ojalá supiera cómo empuñar una espada! ¡Os juro que me abalanzaría sobre él en este preciso instante!

—¡Liam! —le respondió ella tajantemente—Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar en eso, enfrentarte al nuevo señor podría costarte la vida.

—¡No me importa, no puedo permitir que os falte al, respeto como lo hace!

—Os ayudaremos a escapar a la abadía de Frothom —interrumpió el sacerdote—, la Iglesia os socorrerá, no tenéis más que pedirlo.

—Sí —agregó Liam—, muchos de nosotros arriesgaríamos la vida por vos.

—¡No quiero que nadie más arriesgue la vida! —dijo ella enfáticamente.

—Pero tenéis que poneros a salvo en un lugar seguro mi señora.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza mirando al sacerdote.

—No puedo abandonar Claredon, tengo una responsabilidad hacia sus gentes. ¡Nunca me perdonaría ponerme a salvo en la abadía mientras los demás están aquí sufriendo!

El padre John asintió con gesto grave. La nobleza disfrutaba una vida de poder y privilegio, pero muchos, como Charlie y su hija, creían que esas ventajas estaban ligadas también a obligaciones.

—Dejaréis de oponer resistencia a lord Edward, ya ha matado y herido a demasiados, y no quiero que haya más muertes inútiles. Tendremos que esperar a que regrese mi padre... —Isabella vaciló con la voz rota por la emoción al pronunciar esas palabras, pero se obligó a continuar. No deseaba darles falsas esperanzas, pero era su deber consolar y animar a su gente además de protegerlos—No debéis desanimaros, es posible que se demuestre que lord Charlie es inocente. Padre John, haced que corra la voz: no más emboscadas contra los hombres de Edward, ¿entendido? Él es el señor ahora y debemos reconocerlo como tal.

—Sí, mi señora, aunque va en contra del sentido común aceptar a un caballero tan cruel como señor.

—No se ha comportado con crueldad —dijo Isabella de mala gana—, su castigo por la emboscada de hoy no ha sido muy severo. Puede que exponer los cuerpos sin vida de sus enemigos sea una barbaridad, pero está en su derecho.

—Pero, mi señora, dudo que ésa sea su intención, lord Edward ordenó hace un rato que se les diera sepultura.

Isabella lo miró con alivio. Edward había cedido a sus súplicas de que tuvieran un entierro digno.

—¿Loves, Liam? —dijo a su hermano—Se puede razonar con el Dragón Negro.

El muchacho apretó los puños.

—Aun así me enfurece ver cómo os trata, mi señora.

—Lo sé, pero no resulta tan oneroso, de verdad. Dadas las circunstancias, se ha mostrado comedido. En su lugar, la mayoría de los hombres no se habrían molestado en obtener la lealtad de una mujer, y, sin embargo, eso es lo único que me ha pedido.

Casi no podía creer que estuviera defendiendo al Dragón Negro, pero no podía dejar que Liam hiciera una locura, como desafiar al poderoso guerrero. Edward lo aplastaría sin piedad. Tal y como estaban las cosas, sólo podía confiar en que el nuevo señor de Swan cumpliera su parte del trato.

Miró de nuevo a Edward de reojo, pero desvió rápidamente la mirada al darse cuenta de que él la observaba atentamente con una expresión de reproche que no anunciaba nada bueno, así que se concentró en terminar la comida en silencio. Se habría preocupado aún más si hubiera podido oír la conversación al otro lado del salón, donde Edward soportaba una regañina de su hombre de confianza, Emmett McCarty.

—Deberías haber ahorcado a los culpables —dijo Emmett gravemente, osando criticar a su señor—; has sido demasiado blando, mi señor.

—Si con eso consigo que esta gente me obedezca por su propia voluntad —respondió Edward suavemente—, entonces mi clemencia habrá servido para algo.

Emmett apuró su copa de vino.

—Cierto, pero me preocupa que pienses con la entrepierna y no con la cabeza.

Edward se volvió hacia su vasallo entornando los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Simplemente, que tu prometida parece haberte hechizado.

—Ya no es mi prometida y no veo la lógica de tu comentario —dijo Edward irguiéndose con gesto digno.

—Habías vuelto a Claredon enfurecido y ella se las ha ingeniado para que contengas tu ira.

—Tan sólo porque yo elegí contenerme.

—¿Quieres decir que no despierta tu pasión?

—Lo único que despierta en mí es la cólera —mintió Edward—; no siento el menor interés por las arpías de lengua afilada, y mucho menos por las de noble cuna.

Emmett arqueó las cejas mientras que Garrett de Biers, que estaba a su otro lado, soltó un gruñido y dijo:

—Habría que curarle su insolencia a golpes.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Nunca se rebajaría a la brutalidad salvaje de su despiadado padre.

—Haré con ella lo que me parezca oportuno.

El primo de Garrett, Riley, miró hacia donde Isabella estaba sentada.

—Casi os envidio, señor, sin duda es una belleza. Es más, no me importaría ocuparme de ella en vuestro lugar. Dejádmela una semana y os la devolveré más dócil que un gatito.

Otro de los hombres de Edward soltó una risotada.

—¿Tú, Riley? ¿Dócil como un gatito? ¿Qué haría un patán torpe como tú con semejante dama?

—Más vale que domines tu lujuria —añadió otro caballero lanzando una mirada al rostro adusto de Edward—, no sea que tu señor lo haga por ti.

Edward se obligó a relajar la mandíbula y esbozó una sonrisa fugaz. No le gustaba oír a sus hombres hablando de Isabella como si fuera otra sirvienta más del castillo, pero defenderla sería darle la razón a Emmett.

¿Acaso Isabella era una bruja que lo había hechizado? Volvió a mirarla con recelo. Se conducía con la dignidad de una reina a pesar de la humillación que le había infligido al obligarla a servirlo delante de su gente.

Su deseo de protegerla lo desconcertaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la sospecha y el resentimiento todavía lo atormentaban. Tal vez había algo de verdad en la idea de que lo había encantado. Su testaruda lealtad hacia el traidor de su padre lo contrariaba profundamente y sus comentarios hirientes lo irritaban, pero tenía que admitir que admiraba su valor y su presencia de ánimo. La sangre le hervía, tenía que reconocerlo, pero no era a causa de la ira. No, pese a su actitud desafiante, pese a su condición de dama noble, se sentía ferozmente atraído por ella.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro. No podía permitirse que ella le importara; por lo menos en eso, Emmett tenía razón. Debería endurecer su corazón y protegerse de sus artimañas; las damas nobles como Isabella no traían más que problemas y sufrimiento. Había sido compasivo con ella, más de lo que se creía capaz, y con eso debería darse por satisfecha.

Había tenido suerte de que su relación con la emboscada no pudiera probarse. Según las confesiones de los hombres capturados, el caballero al que había ayudado a escapar, Billy Black, no había tenido nada que ver con el ataque, los culpables eran otros caballeros y siervos que trataban de recuperar Claredon. Pero Isabella era responsable de alguna manera, se recordó Edward, por haberse negado a entregar el castillo desafiando la orden delrey.

Sin embargo, ahora que su ira remitía, Edward estaba dispuesto a reconocer que tal vez se había excedido al exigir que hiciera las veces de su escudero. Estaba enfurecido por las muertes inútiles de su arquero y de los siervos de Swan, así como por la herida de Seth. La humillación de Isabella podría servir de algo: si duraba lo suficiente, ella acabaría cambiando de actitud e implorando misericordia. No tenía intención de maltratarla, pero estaba decidido a hacer que se sometiera a su autoridad.

La sinceridad con que poco antes le había jurado lealtad en presencia de su gente lo había sorprendido. Nadie hubiera sospechado que el juramento era forzado, que no se había sometido a él por voluntad propia.

Un juglar que tocaba la viola pidió al señor permiso para entretener a los presentes con una balada. Edward asintió con la cabeza distraídamente, aguardando con impaciencia el regreso de Isabella. No le gustaban las miradas furibundas que le lanzaba el apuesto joven de rubios cabellos que estaba sentado junto a ella. A Edward le pareció que ella había tardado demasiado en volver a ocuparse de sus obligaciones y, cuando por fin estuvo de nuevo a su lado, sonriendo ariscamente le dijo:

—¿De qué hablabais tan fervientemente? ¿Conspirabais para matarme?

Isabella se sonrojó.

—No, mi señor, no conspirábamos —mintió—, sólo hablábamos de que se había enterrado a los muertos. Os agradezco vuestra compasión. —Edward la miró con cautela, desconfiando de su gratitud—También hablábamos sobre la suerte de sus familias —añadió—, un tema que os atañe a vos también, pues, como señor de Swan, sois responsable de su bienestar.

—Sé perfectamente cuáles son mis responsabilidades, mi señora.

—En ese caso, ¿haréis lo necesario para que no les falte de nada? Estoy segura de que no permitiríais que murieran de hambre. Prometisteis clemencia para las gentes de Swan, sin duda no es necesario que os lo recuerde.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa torva y peligrosa que hizo que a Isabella se le acelerara el pulso.

—Quizá sois vos, mi señora, quien debe hacer memoria. Si esto es una muestra de vuestra incondicional obediencia, ya habéis faltado a vuestro juramento.

Esforzándose por recuperar la calma, Isabella se mordió la lengua y suspiró, preparándose para la larga noche que la esperaba. Por fin se sirvió el último plato y se recogieron las mesas. La gente se acomodaba para pasar un rato de asueto, bebiendo vino y escuchando la música que ya había comenzado a sonar.

—¿Permitís que me retire, señor? —preguntó Isabella después de un rato.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no habéis terminado con vuestras obligaciones. Ordenad que me preparen el baño y luego volved aquí.

Así lo hizo, dando instrucciones a unos fieles sirvientes de Swan para que llenaran la bañera en los aposentos del señor. Cuando volvió al salón, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Varias muchachas del castillo revoloteaban en torno a la mesa del señor, intentando claramente atraer su atención, y Edward les estaba dedicando una amplia sonrisa.

Era verdaderamente temible cuando sonreía, pensó Isabella, desconsolada. Sus duras facciones se suavizaban, se hacían incluso amables, y su ya de por sí poderoso atractivo masculino se multiplicaba por diez. Tenía ante sus ojos al amante de sus sueños, pensó desesperadamente al reconocer el encanto cautivador y la desbordante ternura que la habían encandilado siendo aún una niña.

Como si hubiera notado que lo observaba, Edward se volvió hacia ella y se miraron a los ojos. Su sonrisa desapareció de golpe y volvió a su actitud desafiante, recordando elocuentemente a Isabella el conflicto que existía entre ambos.

Acababa de volver a su lugar junto a Edward a regañadientes cuando se produjo un alboroto a la entrada del salón. Isabella alzó la vista y vio a un caballero con armadura que se acercaba a la tarima seguido por dos soldados que arrastraban a un hombre renqueante que gemía.

Reconoció al fornido prisionero, era un joven que trabajaba en Claredon. Cuando lo soltaron, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó de bruces al suelo. Su túnica estaba desgarrada y podían verse las heridas ensangrentadas de los hombros y la espalda; estaba claro que lo habían azotado.

Inmediatamente se hizo el silencio en el salón. Garrett de Biers, el caballero que había quedado a cargo del castillo durante la ausencia de su señor, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a Edward.

—Mi señor, éste es el hombre de quien os hablé. Este perro fue sorprendido mientras robaba armas.

Edward lo contempló entornando los ojos.

—¿Quién es?

—Un aprendiz de herrero, mi señor. Su nombre es Eric. Se llevó una docena de espadas y dagas, incluida una con incrustaciones en la empuñadura.

—¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Eric? —preguntó Edward en un inglés con fuerte acento, acabando con las esperanzas de Isabella de que no supiera hablarlo.

Eric se incorporó como pudo hasta quedar de rodillas, clavando una fiera mirada llena de dolor en sus captores, y después bajó la cabeza.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —bramó Edward—, ¡responde!

—Necesitaba las armas, mi señor —dijo Eric finalmente.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Queréis que lo haga hablar? —preguntó uno de los guardias al ver que el prisionero no respondía.

Isabella no pudo permanecer callada por más tiempo.

—Mi señor, os ruego que me concedáis la palabra. —Edward le clavó la mirada— Debe de tratarse de un error. Conozco a Eric y sé que es un hombre honesto, no robaría, estoy segura.

—¿Cómo explicáis entonces el robo de las armas?

—Eric... —dijo Isabella dirigiéndose al herrero en inglés— ¿Por qué te llevaste las armas? ¿Querías trabajarlas en la forja, tal vez?

—No, mi señora, no mentiré —respondió mirando a Edward con desconfianza— Yo... es sólo que... no quería que os ocurriera ningún mal, mí señora. Alguien tiene que defenderos.

—¿Te proponías defender los dominios?

—Sí, por vos y por sir Charlie.

Isabella se mordió el labio mientras que la furia de Edward se desataba de nuevo, esta vez dirigida a ella. Ese nuevo incidente, tan seguido tras la emboscada, era prueba suficiente de los problemas que ella había causado, de cómo con su actitud testaruda y desafiante había puesto en peligro a sus hombres y su autoridad.

—Esto es lo que se consigue con la clemencia, Edward —murmuró Emmett, indignado, y alzando la voz lo suficiente para que Isabella lo oyera—Si un simple herrero se atreve a desafiarte así...

—Ya ha recibido veinte azotes, mi señor —dijo Garrett—, pero os corresponde a vos decidir si todavía debe sufrir mayor castigo.

—Debería perder una mano por robar —interrumpió otro caballero.

Isabella contuvo la respiración. Era habitual que a los ladrones se les cortara una mano como castigo.

—Mi señor —exclamó, implorante—, os ruego que tengáis piedad. No quería robar, sólo trataba de defender el castillo, así que, en todo caso, deberíais castigarme a mí.

Edward apretó los labios. ¿Le suplicaba clemencia una vez más? Endureció su corazón deliberadamente, maldiciendo el absurdo impulso que sentía de ceder a la súplica escrita en los ojos de ella. Su autoridad podía verse seriamente comprometida si se ablandaba cada vez que ella lo miraba. Pero, por otro lado, ésa era la prueba de fuego de su gobierno: a la hora de ganarse la lealtad de los presentes, ¿acaso sería la clemencia más útil que la fuerza bruta?

—¿Trataba de defender el castillo? —repitió Edward desdeñosamente y en voz baja—, ¿de mí? Hay quien consideraría su crimen peor que el robo, es traición contra su señor. —Ella pareció no saber qué contestar y él se la quedó mirando fijamente— ¿Veis lo que habéis conseguido con vuestra desobediencia, mi señora? Si me hubierais entregado el castillo en vez de rebelaros contra mí, si hubierais obedecido las órdenes del rey, ahora no me vería obligado a enfrentar los desafíos que me llegan de todas partes.

—Sí, mi señor —susurró ella, mirándolo angustiada.

Su arrepentimiento apaciguó un poco la cólera de Edward, que se echó hacia atrás en el asiento clavándole una mirada febril. Emmett interrumpió abruptamente, como si percibiera la vacilación de su señor:

—En cualquier caso, el culpable debe ser castigado severamente por su crimen, aunque no pierda una mano.

—Azotadlo hasta que muera —dijo otra voz.

Edward, haciendo un gesto de dolor para sus adentros, dudó un instante. Odiaba el látigo, le repugnaba ese método de castigo, aunque se había obligado a usarlo en alguna ocasión. No podía dejar de condenar a un criminal simplemente porque odiaba los latigazos. Ciertamente, el látigo era mucho menos cruento, ya que un herrero manco se vería obligado a acabar pidiendo limosna y, además, el castigo serviría de escarmiento a otros y evitaría más muertes en el futuro.

Pero los bellos ojos grises de Isabella lo escrutaban implorando clemencia. Mientras meditaba sobre su decisión, se produjo una acalorada discusión entre sus caballeros sobre las virtudes de diversos métodos de castigo que continuó hasta que, por fin, Edward alzó la mano.

—Veinte latigazos son suficientes en este caso.

Sentía cómo Emmett le clavaba la mirada, pero lo ignoró e hizo un gesto a uno de sus sargentos.

—Encerrad al ladrón en las mazmorras para que medite sobre su delito y su comportamiento insensato.

Al oír eso, Isabella suspiró aliviada, llena de agradecimiento. Entendía lo difícil que era la decisión de Edward: un delito tan serio contra el señor no podía ignorarse si se quería evitar que reinara la anarquía, que su autoridad se cuestionara constantemente. Para su desgracia, conocía bien cuáles eran los resultados de un gobierno débil: el del rey Stephen lo había sido, y, durante veinte años, el país se había visto envuelto en caos y enfrentamientos. Un nuevo señor debía sentar su autoridad sobre unas bases firmes; los buenos señores caminaban sobre la fina línea que separa la compasión de la justicia y, por lo menos en este caso, Edward se había mostrado tanto justo como compasivo.

Además, Isabella tampoco podía ignorar su propia culpa, cómo su comportamiento había alentado a los fieles seguidores de su padre a sublevarse contra Edward, cómo su propia actitud desafiante, al menos de manera indirecta, había sido la causante del castigo de Eric. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, abrumada por la culpa, mientras observaba cómo se llevaban al herrero.

—Agradezco la misericordia de mi señor —dijo suavemente— ¿Permitiréis también que atienda las heridas del prisionero?

Le sorprendió que Edward asintiera con la cabeza bruscamente, no esperaba que fuera tan compasivo. En cualquier caso, era evidente que no confiaba en ella, porque ordenó que Emmett la acompañara mientras curaba las heridas del joven.

Isabella sentía cómo Edward la observaba pedir a los guardias que bajaran al prisionero a las cocinas. Ellos sacaron a Eric medio a rastras del abarrotado salón, siguieron a Isabella escaleras abajo hasta una sala más pequeña junto a las cocinas y, bajo la atenta mirada de Emmett, Isabella se dirigió a buscar sus medicinas al herbolario.

Cuando las recogió, entró en la sala seguida de Emmett, quien ordenó a los guardias que esperaran fuera. El herido estaba tendido sobre su vientre en un camastro y le habían quitado la túnica. Las terribles heridas de la espalda estaban sangrando, pero eso era mejor que quedarse sin una mano, pensó Isabella mientras se arrodillaba junto a él.

Pese a que Eric parecía estar sufriendo terriblemente, aguantó estoicamente mientras ella le lavaba con suavidad las heridas con un aceite aromático para calmar el dolor. Los dos se quedaron mudos de sorpresa cuando Edward apareció en la puerta de repente. Emmett apretó la mandíbula con gesto sombrío, pero se apartó para dejar pasar a su señor.

—¿Ocurre algo, mi señor? —preguntó Isabella, sorprendida.

—No, podéis continuar.

Cuando lo hizo, Edward se acercó y se puso a mirar. Aunque no se lo había dicho, quería ver cómo atendía a los heridos, ya que si le parecía que sabía lo suficiente, podía también atender a sus hombres, incluido su escudero, pero no quería que ella supiera que podía serle útil.

Edward observó en silencio al hombre tendido sobre el camastro con la espalda descarnada. Se obligó a mirar, aunque al hacerlo lo atormentaran los espeluznantes recuerdos de su juventud. ¡Cuántas veces había estado él también tendido así, con la espalda en carne viva, agonizando de dolor! La única diferencia era que al herrero lo habían azotado con un látigo de piel, mientras que el de su padre era de metal trenzado.

Al recordarlo, Edward sintió náuseas. Podía verse a sí mismo de rodillas sobre el gélido suelo de piedra de Cullen, aterrado, temblando, tratando desesperadamente de contener los gritos de dolor que le producía cada golpe brutal del látigo sobre la espalda, sintiendo cómo su tierno corazón de muchacho se llenaba de odio hacia su despiadado padre y hacia su adúltera madre, que, con su traición, había sido la causante de su tormento.

«¡Malditos hijos del diablo! ¡Raza de víboras!» Las blasfemias de su padre todavía retumbaban en sus oídos.

Edward apretó los dientes respirando con dificultad. Un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, pero apenas se había dado cuenta, como tampoco había reparado en que Eric se había desmayado cuando Isabella comenzó a aplicar un emplasto sobre la espalda ensangrentada.

En ese preciso instante, ella alzó la vista y se sorprendió al ver a Edward inmóvil, como preparándose para recibir un golpe. Le vino a la mente la imagen de un cachorro que una vez había salvado de la crueldad de unos jóvenes campesinos: casi habían matado de una paliza a la pobre criatura, que se mostraba después aterrada al mero contacto de sus caricias. Entonces, como ahora al contemplar a Edward, Isabella había sentido que el corazón se le partía.

Edward permaneció quieto unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos y entonces volvió la cabeza y la miró consternado. Sus ojos... Isabella tuvo que contenerse para no gritar al encontrarse con esa mirada torturada. Podía sentir su dolor descarnado, sabía que estaba presenciando un momento de profunda vulnerabilidad, casi veía su alma, sentía que aquel hombre orgulloso y fuerte llevaba dentro un profundo dolor...

Él le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos con los ojos llenos de dolor, testigos mudos de su tormento. No sabía qué decirle, pero intuía que no quería que lo consolara, que jamás hubiera deseado que lo viera tan desvalido. Efectivamente, Edward se irguió bruscamente, su mirada atormentada se disipó y sus facciones se volvieron inescrutables.

—Sois responsable de este delito —le dijo ásperamente.

Incapaz de responder a una acusación que consideraba justa, ella no dijo nada. De repente, Edward dio medía vuelta y abandonó la sala al tiempo que su hombre de confianza daba un paso hacia adelante.

—Estaréis satisfecha, mi señora —dijo Emmett en tono hosco—, habéis conseguido que todos sean testigos de la debilidad de Edward.

—No —murmuró ella—, la verdad es que nunca he deseado que Eric se rebelase en su contra, ni que sufriera tan terrible castigo por mi culpa.

—¿Terrible? No es ni la mitad de lo que se merece este perro, pero Edward nunca hubiera ordenado que lo azotaran a muerte, eso lo habría hecho sufrir más que al propio culpable.

—¿Qué queréis decir?

—Edward conoce el sabor del látigo, su padre se lo enseñó bien.

—¿Su padre?

—Sí, Aro, el antiguo señor de Cullen —dijo Emmett mirándola con desprecio— Sin duda habéis visto su espalda, ¿no es así?

—Esas cicatrices terribles... —susurró Isabella con la voz agarrotada por el espanto.

—Sí, esas cicatrices.

Emmett apretó los puños y anunciando bruscamente que esperaría fuera abandonó la sala, como si no se fiara de lo que era capaz de hacerle sí permanecía junto a ella.

Isabella, con manos temblorosas, acabó de aplicar el emplasto sin dejar de pensar en Edward. Cuando por fin Eric volvió en sí, le dio un té de hierbas que había ordenado preparar en las cocinas y le habló del remordimiento que sentía por haber sido la causante de sus sufrimientos, pidiéndole que aceptara a Edward como señor de Swan, tal y como ella lo había hecho. Tal vez no le estaba contando toda la verdad, pensó, pero no permitiría que nadie más sufriera por su causa. En el futuro, cualquier oposición a Edward vendría tan sólo de ella.

Una vez terminadas las curas, los guardias se llevaron a Eric a las mazmorras mientras que Emmett la acompañaba de vuelta al gran salón. En su ausencia, había vuelto a sonar la música, y los sonidos vagos de las canciones y las risas reverberaban en las vigas del techo, como si nunca se hubieran interrumpido.

Pero ella no podía olvidar el incidente tan fácilmente, sabía que el dolor en los ojos de Edward no era producto de su imaginación, aunque al acercarse ahora a su mesa no detectara el más leve vestigio: su expresión era dura, sus bellas facciones frías y su actitud ausente, pero Isabella hubiera jurado que no era totalmente impasible.

No sabía si sentirse aliviada o ultrajada cuando Edward ignoró su presencia absolutamente, pero le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando, tras unos instantes, él se levantó y con un gesto seco le ordenó con la cabeza que lo acompañara. Sin protestar, lo siguió fuera del gran salón, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos, de que algunos sospechaban que compartía la cama con el Dragón Negro.

Se sorprendió al ver que Edward no iba directamente a sus aposentos, sino que se desviaba hacia una pequeña cámara cercana. La estancia estaba en penumbra, iluminada por una vela, las brasas ardían en un brasero de cobre. Un joven yacía en un camastro envuelto en mantas de lana. Era el escudero de Edward, Seth, en estado febril, pero despierto.

Edward se arrodilló junto a él y puso la mano sobre su hombro herido.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, muchacho?

Isabella nunca lo había oído hablar en un tono tan dulce y calmado. Era evidente que apreciaba profundamente al joven. El muchacho tragó saliva y contestó con voz débil:

—Voy tirando, mi señor.

—He oído que pudieron extraer la flecha limpiamente.

—Sí, mi señor... tuve suerte.

Edward apretó la mandíbula pero no dijo nada, levantó la cabeza de Seth y le llevó una copa a los labios.

—Ahora duerme —lo apremió—, volveré a verte mañana.

No dijo una palabra más, pero su rostro volvía a tener esa temible expresión sombría, pensó Isabella mientras seguía a Edward por el corredor hacia sus aposentos, donde, para mayor consternación de Isabella, los aguardaba Lauren. La mirada de la sirvienta estaba llena de picardía y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa seductora mientras se arrodillaba junto a la bañera, claramente dispuesta a atender al señor en el baño y a mucho más si así lo deseaba.

Isabella, desconcertada, sintió que unos celos violentos la recorrían. No debía importarle lo más mínimo a quién concedía Edward sus favores, ¡qué más le daba a ella sí se beneficiaba de una docena de sirvientas...!, y sin embargo, le produjo una satisfacción indecible que Edward ordenase a la muchacha que se retirara.

Pero, un instante después, cuando Lauren se había marchado, comprendió que su sensación de triunfo era prematura: en ausencia de su escudero y de los sirvientes, le correspondía a ella atender a Edward en el baño.

—Estoy esperando, mi señora —dijo él con un tono aterciopelado que hizo que se le acelerase el pulso.

Capítulo 8

Isabella se dio cuenta de que pretendía que lo ayudara a desvestirse, así que dejó en el suelo la bolsa de medicinas que llevaba consigo y se acercó a Edward lentamente, consciente de los latidos erráticos de su corazón. Recelosa y en silencio, le desató la túnica y se la quitó por encima de la cabeza, luego hizo lo mismo con el sayo. Las heridas del costado habían dejado de sangrar y ahora las cubría una costra negra de sangre seca.

Intentó sin éxito ignorar el fuerte y musculoso torso desnudo y se arrodilló para desatarle las jarreteras, pero, cuando soltó las cintas de cuero que sujetaban las calzas a los calzones, un calor bochornoso le recorría todo el cuerpo.

—Todo, mi señora —dijo Edward deliberadamente al verla dudar—, no puedo bañarme medio vestido.

Le desató las cintas de los calzones y tiró de ellos hacia abajo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿También queréis que os lleve en brazos hasta el baño? —murmuró.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—No me gustaría ver cómo lo intentáis, vuestro esbelto cuerpo no podría soportar mi peso, al menos no de pie; si estuvierais tendida, eso ya sería otra cosa. En la cama, apostaría a que mi peso os resultaría excitante.

Sabía que la estaba provocando deliberadamente para hacerla sentir totalmente desvalida en su presencia y demostrarle que estaba a su merced, y la verdad es que, a juzgar por cómo se le aceleraba el pulso, su táctica daba resultado. Muy a su pesar, su mente se llenó de imágenes de Edward sobre una mujer, sobre ella, y supo instintivamente que el guerrero era un amante maravilloso. Se obligó a no decir nada, decidida a no inmutarse, pero, cuando él se volvió para meterse en la bañera, se horrorizó una vez más al ver las terribles marcas de su espalda.

Un sinfín de emociones se atropellaban en su interior: compasión, ternura, dolor. ¿Era el padre de Edward el causante de esas cicatrices horribles? ¡Qué terrible ser marcado así por tu propio padre! A ella, su padre la ignoraba casi siempre, rara vez le mostraba afecto, no era más que una hija... pero nunca la había golpeado.

Lo observó mientras se acomodaba en la bañera, preguntándose cómo había podido soportar tanto sufrimiento, preguntándose si además de las cicatrices de su piel el guerrero no tenía otras igualmente terribles en su interior. La luz de la chimenea envolvía en sombras la cara de Edward, suavizando los rasgos recortados y angulosos de su rostro, atenuando una expresión que, bien lo sabía Isabella, era resoluta e implacable. Pero, aun con todo, su cansancio era visible por el modo en que echó atrás la cabeza, despertando en ella un involuntario deseo de tocarlo, de consolarlo. Se acercó a él en silencio, sintiéndose atraída aun en contra de su voluntad. Edward alzó la vista bruscamente al oír sus suaves pisadas junto a la bañera. Ella se quedó de pie mirándolo con una desconcertante expresión de dolor que dulcificaba aún más su bello rostro.

Edward se parapetó tras su implacable coraza para escapar a la compasión que se dibujaba en los ojos de Isabella. No quería su compasión, se negaba a aceptarla, tan sólo quería que esa muchacha cautivadora le hiciera olvidar las últimas horas de muerte y dolor y sus terribles recuerdos.

—¿Por qué os demoráis, mi señora? —le preguntó con voz aterciopelada y provocadora mientras la observaba.

Isabella se puso tensa al ver que el dolor en lo ojos del guerrero se había desvanecido y que ahora brillaban desafiantes. Se arrodilló junto a la bañera a regañadientes, mortificada por la desnudez de Edward, y tomó el jabón entre las manos temblorosas.

Primero le lavó el pelo masajeando suavemente la cabeza con la punta de los dedos y se lo aclaró con agua fría; después llegó el turno a su magnífico cuerpo, comenzando por los brazos torneados y los fuertes hombros. Por más que lo intentaba, le resultaba difícil imaginarse que Edward no era más que un huésped ilustre merecedor de las atenciones de la señora del castillo.

Al acercar las manos con recelo al ancho y musculoso torso, se mordió el labio sintiendo que el hecho de que él no le quitara la vista de encima la turbaba aún más. Entonces, Edward puso las manos detrás de la cabeza para que pudiera llegar a las costillas, y ella, acordándose de las heridas que había sufrido en el costado durante la emboscada, agradeció poder desviar la atención para concentrarse en limpiarlas.

—Deberíais dejar que os curara estas heridas —dijo Isabella con tono de preocupación mientras tanteaba suavemente la inflamada piel cubierta de sangre seca con el dedo índice— He traído mis medicinas.

Edward se apartó con un gesto de dolor.

—Me parece que os complace en exceso hurgar en mis heridas.

Quizá fuera cierto, pero no eran éstas lo que la fascinaban de aquel modo, sino sentir bajo la punta de los dedos los músculos firmes, los suaves bucles negros, el calor de su piel. Sin atreverse casi ni a respirar, le pasó el jabón por las costillas.

Edward se irguió, receloso por la atención que dedicaba a sus heridas. Ella lavó la sangre seca con suavidad, con una leve expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro, como si verdaderamente le importara su dolor. Estaba casi seguro de que estaba fingiendo, se fiaba tan poco de ella que no podía creer que no fuera así. Lo más probable era que aparentara preocupación para conseguir que bajara las defensas.

Se obligó a permanecer inmóvil mientras ella lo lavaba... hasta que sus manos se dirigieron a la espalda y comenzaron a recorrer las cicatrices que la surcaban.

La sorprendió la rapidez con que Edward reaccionó. Con dedos fuertes como tentáculos de hierro, le agarró las muñecas mientras su rostro se endurecía.

—No me toquéis ahí.

—¿Cómo queréis que os lave si no puedo tocaros? —dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Lavad, pero no os entretengáis —respondió él frunciendo aún más el ceño.

—Como deseéis, mi señor —respondió Isabella con mansedumbre forzada.

Su respuesta sumisa hizo que Edward se pusiera en guardia, se negaba a aceptar el consuelo silencioso que ella le ofrecía. Si sucumbía y lo aceptaba, se haría demasiado vulnerable, y ya había empezado a sentir que la ternura de Isabella lo ablandaba, lo suavizaba, que su mera presencia lo calmaba. Tuvo que apretar el puño y hacer uso de toda su fuerza para contener el deseo de acariciar la delicada mejilla.

—Estoy esperando, mi señora —la apremió.

Ella se apresuró a acabar de frotarle la espalda, pero cuando Edward puso una pierna sobre el borde de la bañera para que se la lavara, sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos y, cuando llegó al muslo, titubeó. Edward sonrió lentamente.

—Jurasteis obedecerme —le recordó—¿Rompéis vuestro juramento tan pronto?

—No, mi palabra es mi honor.

—¿Honor? —dijo mirándola displicentemente— Conozco a pocas damas nobles que conozcan siquiera el significado de esa palabra.

—¿No creéis que una mujer pueda honrar un juramento?

—He visto más traición que lealtad en las damas de noble cuna.

Isabella lo miró atentamente, preguntándose qué había ocurrido para que albergara tal resentimiento hacia las damas de su rango.

—Sois duro al condenarnos a todas por igual —dijo en voz baja.

Él emitió una especie de rugido.

—Tengo razones más que suficientes —dijo cambiando de postura—La entrepierna, mi señora. Aún no habéis terminado.

Ella albergaba la esperanza de que se hubiera olvidado. Se mordió el labio y, apartando la mirada de los ojos burlones de Edward, se obligó a lavar esa parte del cuerpo del guerrero que lo hacía tan distinto del suyo.

Edward tensó los músculos cuando Isabella enjabonó su abultada entrepierna, dándose cuenta de repente de lo arriesgado de sus propias tácticas: la doncella no sólo había despertado en él dolorosos recuerdos del pasado, sino que, con sus inocentes atenciones, también había despertado su deseo, que muy probablemente no sería saciado. Era profundamente consciente de su cercanía... de su piel arrebolada, sus blancos dientes mordiéndose el labio, su dulce aroma... Respiró profundamente, sintiendo cómo una excitación primitiva y viril lo inundaba. Casi podía notar el suave cuerpo de Isabella bajo el suyo...

Hechizado, sí, Isabella lo había hechizado, y lo sensato era contraatacar con las mismas armas, tal y como Emmett le había aconsejado: tratar de hechizarla a ella y así conseguir que se rindiera.

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente la hermosa boca de Isabella. Sí ponía todo su empeño, apostaría las ganancias de un año de torneos a que ella no respondería con el desdén y la fría indiferencia que tanto lo atormentaban. Acabaría con su resistencia altiva y conseguiría que gimiera e implorara ansiando su contacto y deseando complacerlo...

Sintió los latidos violentos de su entrepierna y reparó en que Isabella había finalizado su tarea tan de prisa como había podido. Armándose de paciencia, arrebató el jabón de sus dedos temblorosos y se llenó las manos de espuma él mismo.

—Dadme un cuchillo —dijo bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un ronco susurro y, al ver que ella abría mucho los ojos, temerosa, añadió para tranquilizarla—: Tan sólo pretendo afeitarme, no tengo intención de arañar vuestra delicada piel.

Edward contempló con satisfacción la expresión desconcertada de Isabella: ¡que se preguntara qué había querido decir realmente! Ella le acercó el cuchillo y se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué hacer. Edward la miró a los ojos mientras se cubría la cara de espuma con aire desenfadado, casi indolente.

—Soltaos el pelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es mi deseo.

Isabella sintió que su interior se rebelaba, pero no tenía más remedio que obedecer. Llevaba el pelo trenzado y sujeto en un moño y tardó unos momentos en quitarse las horquillas y deshacerse las trenzas. Cuando terminó, una nube de mechones cobrizos le cubrió el pecho y los hombros.

Edward lanzó un suspiro. Tan sólo pensar en la sedosa y brillante melena de Isabella sobre la almohada mientras penetraba el cálido interior de su delicado cuerpo hizo que la sangre se precipitara hacia su virilidad turgente colmándola y haciéndola palpitar.

—Y ahora, vuestras ropas, mi señora.

—¿Pretendéis que me desnude? —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, es hora de retirarse. —Al ver que dudaba, añadió con suavidad—: Mi señora, no podréis eludir vuestro juramento de obediencia tan fácilmente. Vuestro vestido... ¿o acaso queréis que os lo quite yo mismo?

Conteniendo la rabia en silencio, Isabella se volvió para desvestirse y se quitó el vestido, la sayuela y las calzas, quedándose tan sólo con la camisola de hilo fino que no la cubría demasiado, pues pese a tener manga larga y llegarle por debajo de las rodillas, la tela era tan fina que a través de ella podían adivinarse sus pezones y el vello de su sexo, así que apenas la protegió de la mirada escrutadora de Edward cuando éste le ordenó que se volviera. Su mirada la recorrió lentamente, como si tratara de imaginar el peso de los senos en sus manos, el calor de las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Ruborizada y furiosa, Isabella cruzó los brazos mirándolo con desafío.

—¿Es necesario que me comáis con los ojos como si fuera un ternero en una feria de ganado?

—Sois más bella que cualquier ternero. Debo confesar que me agrada mucho lo que veo.

«Más que agradar», se corrigió. Su impactante belleza provocaba el despertar más primitivo de sus aguzados sentidos: su cuerpo joven y grácil era esbelto, sus brazos y piernas, largos; sus huesos, finos y frágiles; su hermoso rostro, cautivador. Y si a eso se añadían los pechos plenos y voluptuosos, la leve cintura que podía abarcarse con una sola mano y aquellas caderas hechas para dar cobijo a un hombre, el efecto sobre él era un deseo como el que jamás había sentido por ninguna mujer. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en lanzarla sobre la cama y hundir su sexo ardiente en ella hasta lo más profundo.

¡Por los clavos de Cristo! Lo tentaba hasta nublarle el pensamiento. Era una locura hacerse pasar por esto. Su intención era seducirla para que se sometiera, pero había olvidado que su táctica lo dejaría insatisfecho y frustrado, lívido de deseo. Y, además, él mismo se había atado de pies y manos; incluso suponiendo que ella no opusiera resistencia, no podía tocarla sin pagar las consecuencias.

Y sin embargo... ¿por qué negarse los placeres de la carne sólo porque no podía poseerla del todo? Pensar en tenerla debajo, deseosa, anhelante, retorciéndose y ardiendo de deseo, atenazaba su dolorida entrepierna y fortalecía su determinación.

Acabó de afeitarse, se echó agua en la cara y salió de la bañera quedándose de pie con las piernas separadas y los brazos extendidos.

—La toalla, mi señora —dijo en tono neutro, esbozando una sonrisa varonil—; empiezo a tener frío.

Isabella cerró la boca bruscamente al oírlo mentir con tanto descaro. Había dormido a su lado la noche anterior y podía decir que jamás había conocido a un hombre de piel más caliente, haría falta una tormenta de nieve para enfriar su sangre... o para aplacar su erección. Era evidente que su cuerpo ardía de deseo, pensó ruborizándose.

—No veo nada de malo en que os enfriéis —respondió tajantemente— Tal vez eso aplaque vuestra lujuria.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa amplia y provocativa, y, al ver el brillo en sus ojos color ámbar, Isabella supo que no cedería: quería que lo secara. Se le acercó, recelosa, con una toalla de lino en la mano y trató de mantener la compostura. Edward medía más de un metro noventa, era todo músculo, pura fuerza e intensidad, y parecía extremadamente peligroso con su negro cabello húmedo y alborotado y su mirada aguileña fija en ella lanzando brillantes destellos desde sus profundidades. Saberse atraída por aquel hombre la enfurecía aún más, por lo que utilizó más fuerza de la necesaria para secar su bello cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices.

—Tened más cuidado, mi señora, me gustaría conservar la piel.

Isabella se obligó a suavizar sus movimientos y, dándose cuenta de que las heridas del costado estaban sangrando otra vez, suspiró afligida; con su brusquedad, había hecho que se abrieran de nuevo. Apenada, alzó inmediatamente la mirada hacia él. —Estáis sangrando otra vez.

—No es nada.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose culpable. Le debía a Edward un mínimo de gratitud por haber perdonado la vida a sus atacantes y haber enterrado a los muertos, desde luego no se merecía que ella lo lastimara.

—Debo curaros esos cortes.

—He dicho que no es nada, mi señora.

Ella alzó la barbilla testarudamente.

—Soy la sustituta de vuestro escudero, mi señor, por orden vuestra, y me permitiréis que cumpla con mi obligación tal y como juré.

Lo dijo con la autoridad altiva de un administrador acostumbrado a tener bajo su supervisión a un gran número de sirvientes. Edward se la quedó mirando un buen rato, receloso, como si temiera que le hiciera daño.

—Como gustéis —dijo por fin.

Isabella entendía su recelo, ya que, se recordó mientras iba a buscar sus medicinas, le había dado pocos motivos para confiar en ella.

Edward, con cierta reticencia, permitió que le aplicara un emplasto y le vendara las costillas con tiras de lino, pero observándola en todo momento. Se dijo a sí mismo que Isabella no podía hacerle daño, y, no obstante, sus cuidados parecían mucho más íntimos de lo que cabía esperar de una tarea tan simple, o tal vez sólo era que se sentía muy vulnerable. Los luminosos ojos de su antigua prometida veían demasiado, haciéndolo sentir como si le desnudaran el alma.

Cuando Isabella se detuvo un momento y alzó la mirada hacia él, se coló en su interior una sensación más suave, más dulce, que no podía sofocar. Edward blasfemó en silencio. La cautivadora muchacha estaba urdiendo en él un hechizo irresistible y, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, sentía cómo se le calentaba la sangre de modo incontrolable. En contra de su propia voluntad, le tocó la mejilla con una mano y, cuando Isabella respiró profundamente e intentó apartarse sin éxito, él se quedó inmóvil. No quería que rehuyera su contacto. Le levantó la barbilla con un dedo obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No debéis tenerme miedo, no soy un amo cruel, trato con delicadeza a los caballos, los halcones... las mujeres.

—No os tengo miedo —mintió Isabella sintiendo que la llama oscura que ardía en los ojos de Edward le aceleraba el pulso—, pero tampoco tengo intención de escucharos alardear de vuestras conquistas.

Una sonrisa volvió a cruzar el rostro del guerrero.

—No es mi intención ser tan grosero —respondió inocentemente.

Verlo tan calmado la desquiciaba, pero, cuando intentó apartarse, él la sujetó por la muñeca.

—Creo que podría conquistaros si me lo propusiera —dijo Edward.

Su descaro no tenía límites. Ella consiguió soltarse la mano, pero no pudo escapar: con una velocidad increíble, él la agarró de la cintura y la sujetó apretándola con fuerza contra su vientre. Isabella sintió cómo inmediatamente su cuerpo reaccionaba temblando de excitación. Trató de resistirse empujando con los brazos el poderoso pecho de Edward, pero era como hacerlo contra un muro de piedra.

—¡Soltadme! —gritó inútilmente.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Hace unas horas estabais dispuesta a entregar vuestro cuerpo a cambio de las vidas de vuestros hombres.

—Mi cuerpo no —respondió—, sólo mis servicios.

—Servidme entonces.

La asustó la ardiente expresión hambrienta de sus ojos color ámbar.

—Fuisteis vos —dijo ella sin aliento— quien se negó a consumar el matrimonio.

La voz de Edward se convirtió en un seductor murmullo.

—Se puede disfrutar de los placeres de la carne sin que por ello dejéis de ser doncella, paloma mía.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se quedó sin aliento, cuando él, alzando la mano sin prisa, rozó levemente uno de sus dolientes senos. Al percibir la respuesta involuntaria de Isabella, él le sonrió con ternura.

—Es obvio que me deseáis, mi señora: vuestros pezones turgentes... el pulso acelerado... la respiración entrecortada... la piel arrebolada...

—¡No os deseo!

—Vuestro cuerpo me desea. Es evidente que sois una doncella que languidece por un hombre.

Isabella cerró los ojos, rezando para que la dejara libre. Nunca permitiría que él supiera que la mortificaba seguir siendo doncella.

—¡Yo no languidezco por nadie y mucho menos por vos!

—¿Queréis decir que nunca os habéis preguntado lo que se siente al tener un hombre entre las piernas?

—No... es decir, sí... Yo nunca...

—Permitidme que os enseñe —murmuró Edward con una voz aterciopelada y sombría que le acariciaba los sentidos— Veamos si es posible hacer que vuestro delicioso cuerpo os traicione.

La meció en sus brazos con una delicadeza tras la que se ocultaba la peligrosa determinación de su mirada. Y entonces, para sorpresa de Isabella, se inclinó y la besó con unos labios increíblemente suaves y cálidos. Ella sintió una oleada de calor tan poderosa que la paralizaba; no podía hacer nada para defenderse de las tiernas caricias de su boca, que persuadía a la suya para que se abriera, del tacto de su lengua pausada, húmeda y ardiente, que la exploraba a placer.

La verdad era que no quería resistirse, sino aferrarse a él. Sentía que había estado esperando toda la vida para saborear sus besos. Había soñado con eso, con ese hombre como amante, como esposo. A duras penas podía creer que un guerrero tan poderoso fuera capaz de una delicadeza tan increíble.

Sus brazos se entrelazaron voluntariamente alrededor del cuello de Edward y él la atrajo aún más cerca, dejando escapar de las profundidades de su garganta un suave gemido de triunfo. El calor y el aroma de su cuerpo la envolvieron mientras su boca la conquistaba tiernamente, como un fuego oscuro que encendía lentamente sus sentidos.

Tras un buen rato, él se apartó un poco y le susurró en los labios:

—Permitid que os muestre lo que es el placer, Isabella, que os complazca como me gustaría que vos me complacierais a mí...

Por un momento, casi sucumbió a sus dulces palabras. Edward conocía a las mujeres y su pasión, y ella deseaba desesperadamente sentir lo que durante tantos años se le había negado. Tantos años... El recuerdo hizo que Isabella volviera en sí. Quería conocer la pasión, ¡pero no sería ese canalla quien se la enseñara! De repente dio un grito empujándolo para que se apartara y, para su sorpresa, él la dejó ir al instante, haciendo que saliera despedida hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas ardientes, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja.

Se hizo un silencio denso mientras ella permanecía de pie sin moverse, temblando. Al ver que él también permanecía inmóvil se atrevió a mirarlo: seguía de pie en el mismo sitio, su cuerpo desnudo brillaba a la luz del fuego y la estaba mirando con expresión enigmática. En cambio, su voz era calmada.

—Ciertamente sois testaruda, pero yo también lo soy, mi dulce arpía.

Le sorprendió la sonrisa indolente de sus ojos, la promesa que encerraban en sus profundidades doradas, como si le advirtieran que la batalla no había terminado.

—Es hora de retirarse —dijo Edward en tono despreocupado.

Isabella tragó saliva dándose cuenta de que le estaba ordenando que se metiera en la cama, preguntándose si la lucha continuaría allí también. Pensó en desobedecer, pero recordó cómo Edward la había llevado a la cama en volandas la última vez. ¿Hacía tan sólo dos noches de aquello?

Apresurándose, se metió en la cama y se cubrió con los cobertores, se volvió sobre un costado para darle la espalda y esperó con todo su cuerpo en tensión a que él se acostara a su lado.

No hizo un solo movimiento cuando notó el peso del cuerpo de Edward sobre el colchón y, durante un instante que se le hizo eterno, aguantó la respiración sintiendo que él se inclinaba sobre ella. Podía sentir sus ojos color ámbar acariciándola, escrutándola, como si ponderara cuánta fuerza le quedaba para resistírsele. Y sin embargo...

—Dulces sueños, mi señora —fue todo lo que dijo antes de tumbarse para dormir.

Isabella deseó que el implacable latido de su corazón se calmara. Había escapado de nuevo a la deshonra, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener las defensas.

Volvió a soñar y esta vez su sueño era mucho más erótico que la realidad. Podía sentir el calor intenso del cuerpo de Edward en su espalda, cada detalle de su virilidad turgente apretándose contra ella, la aspereza del vello de las piernas del guerrero entrelazándose con la suavidad de las suyas, el roce de un muslo fuerte entre sus rodillas.

En sus sueños, unas caricias lentas le masajeaban el vientre y se deslizaban hasta sus pechos, unas manos firmes la recorrían y, sin despertarse, ella dejó escapar un gemido y arqueó la espalda al contacto con aquel roce sensual, buscándolo, deseando que la tenue barrera de lino que había entre ellos se desvaneciera. Sus pezones se endurecieron, un escalofrío de placer la inundaba, casi no podía creer que el tacto de unas manos grandes y fuertes pudiera ser tan dulce. Sus glúteos, arrullados entre las poderosas caderas, se estremecieron de goce al sentir el placer intenso que recorría el interior de sus muslos.

Deleitándose en la desnudez cálida y fuerte de aquel cuerpo, murmuró una protesta cuando los dedos interrumpieron su saqueo erótico, pero él tan sólo había movido las manos bajo las sábanas para entrar por debajo de su camisola y levantar la fina tela. Sintió que su cuerpo se despertaba al sentir una mano que le acariciaba el muslo, la cadera... el pulso se le aceleraba al notar su tacto sobre su piel desda y, cuando los dedos se deslizaron entre sus piernas bordeando las orillas de su sexo, la excitación se le hizo casi insoportable.

Debería despertarse, se dijo Isabella, tenía que obligarse a abrir los ojos y acabar con ese sueño impúdico, pero entonces nunca sabría cómo terminaban sus fantasías ni conocería la esquiva plenitud de su deseo. Una debilidad maravillosa, húmeda, doliente, latía en el lascivo escondite secreto de su entrepierna. No podía negarse la deliciosa sensación que inundaba su carne. Su cuerpo de mujer estaba sediento de él, de su virilidad: sus muslos claudicaron y dieron entrada a unos dedos que se extendieron apresando su sexo, jugueteando con el suave bello rizado de su pubis. Le faltaba el aire, todos sus músculos se atenazaban.

«Entregaos, paloma mía, no debéis tenerme miedo.» Su voz ronca y aterciopelada la tranquilizó y persuadió a su cuerpo febril e inquieto para que se relajara. ¡Ánimas benditas! Su sueño era tan real, tan pecaminoso, como si Edward estuviera realmente allí, tendido junto a ella, prodigándole perversas caricias prohibidas.

Podría haberlo apartado de ella, pero el clamor de su sangre le impedía renunciar a sus deliciosas fantasías; su cuerpo se abrasaba y se consumía bajo su roce, sus pezones eran dos llamas. Dejó escapar un gemido mientras sus caderas, instintivamente, se alzaban suplicantes y él se abría paso separando los trémulos labios del suave y sedoso interior de su sexo. «Sí, abríos para mí, _chérie... _Dejadme entrar... Permitidme saborear vuestros tesoros...» ¡Dulce Madre misericordiosa! ¡Cuánto deseaba eso! ¡Cuánto deseaba ese tacto increíble y mágico!

Los dedos, ahora atrevidos, la exploraban con caricias ardientes, resbalaban en su interior, más y más adentro. «¡Dios mío! Puedo sentir vuestro húmedo fuego avivándose para mí...» Sus palabras ardientes le susurraban al oído una promesa, una invitación al paraíso.

Isabella dejó escapar un gemido, casi un sollozo. ¿Se podía morir de placer? Ya no era dueña de su voluntad, las caricias de esos dedos vigorosos se la habían arrebatado. El deseo era como un arco tensado en sus entrañas por los atrevidos dedos mientras él aprendía sus húmedos secretos, descubría cada enclave de placer y provocaba el goce convulso de cada rincón de su cuerpo. «Sí, mostradme vuestra pasión, paloma mía, dejad que se desborde...»

Las sensaciones atropelladas la dejaban sin aliento, su mente había huido a un remoto lugar oscuro henchido de sensaciones, pero su cuerpo continuaba ardiendo al calor de las llamas que encendían las caricias de su mano. «Ven, amante mía, abandónate al placer. Siéntelo...»

En un instante, una necesidad frenética la sacudió, un delirio sin fondo convulsionó sus sentidos y, entre sollozos, se aferró salvajemente a él, a la mano que la disolvía en un torbellino de explosiones, en un grito contra el oleaje en llamas que inundaba su piel. Él la rodeó con un brazo, atrayendo hacia sí su cuerpo tembloroso, consumido por los escalofríos que siguen al éxtasis.

Durante un instante eterno, mientras las llamas amainaban, Isabella se abandonó, extenuada, resistiéndose a creer que había participado en aquel acto impúdico, que había sido su cuerpo cimbreante el que se retorcía cegado por el deseo. Podía sentir a Edward contra su espalda, su cuerpo palpitando contra el suyo, esclavo de su propio deseo. Poco a poco abrió los ojos a la penumbra de una vela, a la pálida luz del alba que penetraba por los resquicios de las ventanas.

Parpadeó, confundida, sus mejillas se ruborizaron: sus sentidos le gritaban que era real, no un sueño. Edward la había llevado hasta el éxtasis mientras dormía, sin su conocimiento ni su permiso, había sojuzgado su cuerpo y demostrado así el poder que ejercía sobre ella.

Isabella sitió que la inundaba la desesperación: él había prometido seducirla hasta la sumisión y ésa era la prueba de que lo había conseguido; quizá no había llegado a forzarla pero sí la había hecho suya y le había dado más placer del que creía posible.

¡Santa Madre misericordiosa!, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Percibía el deseo voraz en el poderoso cuerpo de Edward, sentía el palpitar ardiente de su henchida virilidad contra sus muslos.

Él apoyó la mano suavemente sobre su hombro hasta hacer que quedara tendida sobre la espalda. Al ver que ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, negándose a mirarlo, una sonrisa de primitiva satisfacción le cruzó los labios: el cuerpo de Isabella se había rendido, abrumado por la ceguera del deseo; él había ganado, al menos esa batalla.

Quizá su seducción no había sido del todo honorable, puesto que había esperado a que ella se durmiera, a que bajara las defensas, pero le había dado a Isabella exactamente lo que quería, lo que su cuerpo ansiaba a gritos, aquello por lo que el suyo clamaba ahora.

Espoleado por el deseo atávico de poseer a esa mujer anhelante que estrechaba, entre sus brazos, Edward retiró las sábanas para contemplar el hermoso cuerpo desnudo. La camisola no la cubría ahora más que hasta la cintura, permitiendo que los ardientes ojos del guerrero contemplaran el suave vello rojizo entre los muslos pálidos. Se inclinó sobre la dulce puerta, aspirando su aroma cautivador. Sólo podía pensar en su cuerpo sobre el de ella, en penetrarla para saborear la miel de su triunfo, a sabiendas de que tendría que encontrar otra forma de dar rienda suelta a su deseo.

—Preciosa... —murmuró con voz ronca—, paloma mía, abríos a mí de nuevo, dejad que os saboree... que os dé a probar el éxtasis una vez más. Dejad que os colme...

Sus labios se posaron sobre el húmedo abismo escondido entre las piernas de Isabella, su lengua ondulante acarició su cáliz secreto. Isabella yacía, inmóvil y tensa, paralizada ante sus ojos, pero la escandalizó tanto lo que le hacía que dejó escapar un grito y asió con fuerza los cabellos de Edward, y cuando él levantó la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron: la de ella llena de pánico, la de él ardiente.

—No... no podéis...

—Sí que puedo, mi señora —dijo en un tono ronco y descarnado que la hizo estremecer.

—No... por favor... Os lo suplico...

Él sonrió con indulgencia mientras ella agarraba la mano que Edward había puesto sobre su cadera.

—Suplicad cuanto queráis.

—¡No, Edward!

Dándose cuenta de que estaba verdaderamente escandalizada, Edward desistió en su intento de mostrar a Isabella nuevos caminos al placer, pero su mirada seguía estando llena de fuego y, agarrándola de la muñeca, le dijo:

—Tocadme vos a mí entonces, sentid la dureza que provocáis en mi sexo, sentid cómo os deseo.

Deliberadamente, guió la mano de ella hasta su vientre tirante y musculoso y le llevó los dedos hasta su palpitante virilidad. Isabella podía sentirlo en su mano: ardiente, inmenso, latiendo con fuerza. Edward hizo una mueca de placer, mientras que los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de pánico.

—¡No! —dijo tratando desesperadamente de apartarse— ¡Es pecaminoso! —exclamó, intentando encontrar cualquier excusa para zafarse.

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció.

—¿Os negáis a mí después del placer que os he proporcionado?

—¡Sí! —«¡Ah! ¿Cómo obligarlo a detenerse?», pensó— Es un pecado, va contra las enseñanzas de la Iglesia.

Ella consiguió liberar su mano, dejándolo sumido en la frustración. Quería una Isabella deseosa y dulce, no aterrorizada y temblorosa, y ella se horrorizaría si se procuraba el placer él mismo, pero el hecho de negárselo laceraba su carne y lo enfurecía hasta hacerlo perder el control. Aun así, se contuvo recordándose que había obtenido una cierta victoria: sus caricias habían llevado a Isabella hasta el éxtasis, y saber que tenía tal poder sobre ella lo llenaba de satisfacción. No descansaría hasta que ella se rindiera por completo.

—Dudo que temáis a la Iglesia tanto como al placer que os hago sentir —murmuró Edward secamente, fingiendo indiferencia.

Isabella apartó la cara dándose cuenta de que él estaba en lo cierto. No había exagerado en absoluto cuando le había advertido que las mujeres gozaban en sus brazos, y, en su caso, la había seducido sin esfuerzo. Le mortificaba pensar en cómo había respondido a sus caricias perversas, en cómo había sucumbido al deseo sin oponer resistencia; había querido que la tocara, que le hiciera el amor.

Quería que fuera su amante, su esposo y su señor, y reconocerlo le llenaba el corazón de dolor. No habría protestado ni ante las más escandalosas de sus caricias si hubieran sido fruto del amor, si ella le hubiera importado lo más mínimo, pero, en cambio, él era su enemigo y ése su castigo: demostrarle el poder que ejercía sobre ella. Y, con todo, lo que más la desesperaba era su propia lujuria más que su capitulación. Edward no la había poseído pero la había deshonrado de todos modos, y ella había disfrutado mientras lo hacía. Cerró los ojos, deseando desaparecer.

Él le pasó los dedos por el cabello enmarañado, como quien comprueba distraídamente la suavidad de una seda, pero cuando se llevó un mechón a los labios, ella contuvo la respiración y se lo arrebató bruscamente.

—¿Me concedéis permiso para vestirme? —dijo en tono irritado, obstinándose en no mirarlo.

—Si insistís... pero preferiría pasar unas horas más mostrándoos lo que es la verdadera sumisión —dijo en un tono suave, seguro, pleno de satisfacción.

Isabella le respondió lanzándole una mirada torva, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho de inmediato. Edward parecía un rufián con el negro pelo alborotado, las duras facciones esculpidas a cincel y ensombrecidas por una barba incipiente. Pero, incluso así, indolentemente recostado sobre un brazo, su flagrante masculinidad la atraía con violencia; incluso cuando estaba relajado su aspecto era imponente, sus poderosos músculos y esa aura de fuerza inagotable tan viriles... La sensualidad con que brillaban sus ojos color ámbar hizo que a Isabella se le acelerara el pulso mientras los dedos de Edward jugueteaban lentamente con sus cabellos y la retenían prisionera.

—¿Creéis que podréis resistiros mucho más tiempo?

«No», ése era el problema, no podría resistirse a ese hombre implacable, no si la miraba así, con ojos llenos de deseo y de promesas. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para alzar la barbilla y lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa.

—Os envanecéis inútilmente si pensáis que algún día me someteré a vos por voluntad propia.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa viril, provocativa e indulgente.

—Involuntariamente entonces, ¡qué más da!... La verdad es que disfrutaré aplacando vuestra rebeldía... e imponiéndoos un castigo que nos dé placer a ambos—Isabella tembló tratando de mantener las defensas altas.

—Nunca dejaré de despreciaros —dijo con voz temerosa y febril.

Una sonrisa cómplice quedó suspendida en los labios de Edward, que se inclinó para besar un seno impúdico, como lo haría un amante, haciendo que la cálida sensibilidad de su pezón la hiciera estremecer.

—No os precipitéis con vuestras declaraciones, mi señora, o me veré obligado a demostraros que son equivocadas.

Desenredó la mano de su pelo y bruscamente apartó los cobertores y se levantó desnudo de la cama, sin mirar a Isabella siquiera, después encontró sus calzones y comenzó a vestirse.

Capítulo 9

—¿Has pasado buena noche, mi señor? —inquirió Emmett cuando Edward se reunió con él en el gran salón para desayunar.

Edward le respondió con una mueca, aceptando el cuenco de madera lleno de aguamiel que le servía un paje y sentándose en su silla.

—Interpreto eso como un «no» —dijo su vasallo en tono comprensivo— ¿Lady Isabella no se mostró complaciente?

—Si quieres conservar la piel, te guardarás de mencionar el nombre de esa mujer en mi presencia.

Con gesto irritado, Edward paseó la mirada por el salón, Estaban recogiendo los últimos camastros, mantas y pieles para dejar sitio a las mesas, pero la mesa presidencial estaba vacía.

—¿Dónde diablos está mi comida? ¿Ni en su propia casa puede un hombre esperar que le sirvan un mendrugo de pan?

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Emmett envió al tembloroso paje a las cocinas y le dijo a Edward en tono burlón:

—Creí que tu intención era dar a la dama una lección de obediencia, pero parece que sigue tan desafiante como acostumbra.

—La batalla no ha hecho más que empezar, te lo aseguro —declaró Edward, sombrío.

Al oír la risotada de Emmett, su cólera comenzó a disiparse y esbozó una sonrisa atribulada en contra de su voluntad.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que burlarte de mi fracaso?

—Desde luego que sí, mi señor —dijo Emmett, conciliador—Te conozco lo bastante como para quitarme de en medio cuando estás de tan mal humor, así que te dejo en paz para que puedas reconsiderar tu estrategia de doma.

Se levantó dándole una palmada en la espalda y se alejó para hablar con dos caballeros que acababan de entrar en el salón.

Aliviado por quedarse solo, Edward rememoró la experiencia extraordinaria que acababa de vivir: no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le resistiesen ni a privarse tan dolorosamente. Ninguna mujer había abandonado su cama sin estar plenamente saciada, ni jamás había permitido a ninguna abandonarla hasta que él no lo estuviera. Todo lo contrario de lo que había ocurrido. Aún sentía el dolor entre las piernas, su sangre todavía hervía por ella, nunca había sentido un deseo como el que esa mujer le provocaba.

¡Dios santo! ¿Cómo había conseguido embrujarlo para que la deseara de aquella manera?

Sus planes de seducción se habían desbaratado y había caído en su propia trampa. Había conseguido despertar a la mujer sensual que se escondía tras la fachada fría e inquietante, cierto, pero él había quedado envuelto en un fuego insaciable.

El dolor casi merecía la pena, porque, durante unos deliciosos instantes, había conseguido que aquella arpía desafiante no sacara las uñas. La doncella de aire regio no resultaba tan altiva cuando estaba jadeando y estremeciéndose en sus brazos, pero su pálida piel arrebolada por la pasión, la gloriosa melena acariciando violentamente sus dulces senos, su cálido cuerpo adormilado apretándose contra él, convertían su propio deseo en un infierno en llamas. Y, además, la muchacha no sólo se había negado a devolverle las atenciones, sino que lo había mirado con espanto y repugnancia.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, atribulado, enfadado consigo mismo por comportarse como un joven inexperto al permitir que su entrepierna lo dominara. Sabía de sobra que no podía permitirlo; había visto a hombres tan hechizados por los encantos de intrigantes damas nobles que se habían olvidado de vigilar la retaguardia. Conocía bien el peligro de subestimar a su antigua prometida ni siquiera un instante; era un enemigo digno de precaución.

Pero ahora estaba más decidido que nunca a conseguir que Isabella se sometiera. Si hacía buen uso de sus habilidades podría obtener su cooperación, aunque tal vez no su lealtad. Si empleaba la pasión como arma, llevándola al éxtasis con sus experimentadas manos, podría conquistar su voluntad...

Edward esbozó una peligrosa sonrisa al pensar en las batallas que lo aguardaban. Ya se vería quién salía vencedor. Consolándose con esos pensamientos, apuró la copa, pidió más vino y, en ese preciso instante, Isabella subió a la tarima en la que se encontraba su mesa.

—Llegáis tarde a vuestras obligaciones —comentó Edward suavemente, atormentado por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba con tan sólo verla, sintiendo palpitantes punzadas en la entrepierna, más feroces que las de sus costillas—No os he dado permiso para pasaros todo el día remoloneando en la cama.

—No estaba remoloneando, mi señor. Tenía que lavarme —respondió ella desdeñosamente.

Realmente, se había frotado la piel hasta dolerle, pero no había conseguido borrar de su memoria su vergonzosa respuesta lasciva a las atenciones de Edward ni la sensación exquisita de su roce.

Sintió que él la estaba observando y cuando fijó los ojos entornados en ella, alzó orgullosamente la barbilla. Llevaba un fino vestido de brocado color rosa sobre una sayuela azul oscuro, la cabeza adornada con un tocado de seda estampada, sujeto por un fino aro de plata alrededor de la frente, y un cinturón de eslabones plateados con incrustaciones sobre las esbeltas caderas.

—Vestís muy elegantemente para ser un escudero —musitó él, provocándola deliberadamente.

—Dijisteis que debía dirigirme a los campesinos esta mañana para reiterar mi juramento de lealtad a vos, y pensé que este atuendo era el adecuado.

No era del todo cierto, se reconoció a sí misma: no se había puesto uno de sus mejores vestidos para impresionar a los siervos de Swan, sino para fortalecer sus defensas y ayudarse a mantener una cierta compostura. El Dragón Negro de Cullen la podía haber mortificado con sus perversas y enloquecedoras caricias, pero ella era todavía la señora, aún conservaba el orgullo. Si él creía que se sometería mansamente, se equivocaba. Se negaba a caer rendida a sus pies como él parecía esperar.

Alzó la jarra de vino y rellenó la copa, de Edward, agradecida porque no le temblara demasiado el pulso y, al inclinarse sobre la mesa, sintió una mano firme que le rozaba levemente las nalgas. Conteniendo la respiración, dio un respingo y alzó el brazo instintivamente. Edward, sonriendo, le sujetó la mano justo a tiempo de evitar que lo abofeteara.

—¡No me toquéis así!

Él le lanzó una mirada retadora y sensual, y en sus ojos color ámbar se dibujaba una risa burlona.

—Hace tan sólo un momento daba la impresión de que mi roce os complacía.

—Y yo tengo la impresión de que vuestra cacareada reputación de amante experto no hace honor a la verdad; es más, no creo que esté a la altura de las circunstancias.

Durante unos instantes Edward no supo si reír u ofenderse... y por fin se decantó por la risa. Pese a que el menosprecio a su hombría lo había herido en lo más profundo, no pudo evitar sentir admiración por el valor de la dama: sin dar la impresión de temer por su propia piel, osaba provocar al Dragón; sus ojos grises lanzaban destellos de rabia.

Edward soltó una suave carcajada mientras examinaba la expresión de Isabella; nunca la había visto tan enfurecida ni tan ruborizada. Le resultaba tan gratificante ver el rubor en sus mejillas que se preguntó si sería capaz de hacerle perder los nervios totalmente. Tal vez era algo infantil, pero le daría cierta satisfacción hacerle sentir una décima parte de la frustración que él sufría como consecuencia de su deseo insatisfecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Edward movió la silla hacia atrás y se la sentó sobre las rodillas sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Respirando hondamente, Isabella trató de soltarse empujando contra sus poderosos hombros, sintiendo en la palma de las manos la cota de malla que ella misma le había puesto sobre la túnica hacía poco. Trató por todos los medios de resistirse, pero él no la soltaba.

—Carecéis de la evidencia suficiente para juzgar mi pericia, señora mía —dijo Edward conteniendo la risa—, pues no he tenido oportunidad de hacer una demostración plena de mis habilidades. ¿Qué os parece si volvemos a mis aposentos y reanudamos la prueba? No dudo de que podría haceros gemir de pasión en poco tiempo, como hice antes.

Un rojo intenso llenó las mejillas de Isabella. El muy canalla disfrutaba humillándola.

—¡Sois un fanfarrón arrogante! ¡Dejadme ir! Puede que sea vuestro rehén, pero no soy una vulgar campesina a la que podéis insultar cuanto se os antoje.

La mirada de Edward la acarició con la sensualidad temible que brillaba en sus ojos.

—No, no lo sois, mi señora. Si ése fuera el caso, os tomaría cuando quisiera.

Luego se llevó la mano de Isabella a los labios y le besó el interior de la muñeca. Ella cerró los ojos, atormentada por emociones que la confundían, especialmente por cómo podía despertar su deseo con tan sólo rozarla.

—No, no sois vulgar —dijo Edward—, y además sois mi escudero, ¿o acaso lo habéis olvidado?

Él hablaba en tono hiriente, pero Isabella se mordió el labio y se obligó a no devolverle el golpe.

—No, no lo he olvidado.

—¿No qué?

—No, mi señor.

Apareció un muchacho con un cuenco de crema de avena que Isabella tomó y puso sobre la mesa, conteniéndose para no tirárselo a Edward por la cabeza.

Él la miró, desafiante, como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

—Yo que vos no lo haría o me obligaréis a tomar medidas más cruentas, y no creo que os agrade estar encadenada en las mazmorras.

—No será necesario, mi señor —respondió de inmediato—, ya me habéis encadenado con mi propio juramento de manera igualmente efectiva.

—¿Es eso cierto, mi señora? —En la risa de Edward se adivinaba una sombra de duda—En ese caso os sugiero que os comportéis con la docilidad que corresponde. Comed algo y después id a buscar vuestro manto; la mañana es fresca y no quisiera que mi prisionera se resfriara.

Isabella apretó las mandíbulas y se volvió inmediatamente.

Edward, sintiendo todavía el fuego de sus deslumbrantes ojos grises, tomó la cuchara y se puso a comer, pero no podía pensar más que en esa mujer cautivadora e hiriente, su enemiga, y en su propia frustración e impotencia a la hora de lidiar con ella. Cada encuentro entre ellos acababa siendo un duelo de voluntades que, de momento, le costaba mucho ganar. Era cierto que esa vez la había provocado deliberadamente, pero sus respuestas insolentes y la osadía de haber intentado golpearlo no podían quedar impunes...

Un repentino estruendo metálico seguido de un leve grito de dolor lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Edward y Isabella miraron a su alrededor.

Ella no había visto lo que había pasado, pero resultaba evidente: el joven paje, un chiquillo de unos siete años, había tropezado precipitándose contra la silla de Edward, y la jarra que llevaba había caído al suelo y salpicado de vino las botas de su señor.

Isabella volvió sobre sus pasos rápidamente y se agachó para ayudar al aturdido chiquillo a levantarse. El muchacho miró a Edward temblando de miedo, retrocediendo como si el poderoso señor estuviera a punto de golpearlo.

Ella se puso instintivamente delante de él para protegerlo.

—Mi señor... sólo se ha derramado un poco de vino.

Edward se quedó muy quieto mientras observaba al chiquillo, lívido de espanto.

—Ven aquí, muchacho —dijo suavemente y, como el paje no se movía, añadió con más suavidad aún—: No te haré daño, no tengo por costumbre golpear a los niños.

Poco a poco, el joven paje salió de detrás de las faldas de Isabella y se acercó a Edward.

—Os suplico que me perdonéis, mi... mi señor —dijo con voz aguda y asustada, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?

—B... Ben.

—Ha sido un traspié, ¿verdad que sí, Ben? No has derramado el vino encima de mí a propósito.

—Sí, mi se... señor, quiero decir, no, no.

—Entonces no hay motivo alguno para castigarte.

—Pero he sido to... torpe, mi se... señor.

—Si te esfuerzas por servirme bien en el futuro, nos olvidaremos de este incidente.

—Sí, mi se... señor.

La increíble dulzura de Edward no sorprendió a Isabella mucho, aunque desde luego no se correspondía en absoluto con la temible reputación del Dragón Negro.

—Es el hijo de lord Aubert, un amigo de mi padre —explicó Isabella—Ben vive aquí y sirve como paje.

Edward esbozó esa poco habitual y deslumbrante sonrisa suya que hacía pensar en el sol abriéndose paso entre las nubes, y Isabella sintió que le costaba respirar.

—Así que quieres ser caballero.

El pequeño rostro de Ben se iluminó sin que quedara en él rastro de miedo.

—¡Sí, mi señor! Mi señor Charlie prometió que me enseñaría... —El chiquillo se calló de golpe al recordar que su señor ya no era quien mandaba.

—No veo razón para que no continúes aprendiendo —dijo Edward suavemente—Si te aplicas con tus deberes de paje, te haré escudero y te enseñaré a manejar la espada.

—¿Me enseñaréis? ¡Oh, mi señor...! —se atropello el chiquillo, aturdido por una mezcla de reverencia y entusiasmo, como si ser discípulo del Dragón Negro fuera su máxima ambición.

Isabella vio claramente que Edward se había ganado un ferviente servidor de por vida, y sabía cómo se sentía Ben. Ella también había mirado a Edward con la misma adoración en otro tiempo, convirtiendo en héroe al poderoso caballero que trataba amablemente a una chiquilla nerviosa.

—Tengo un hijo de tu edad más o menos.

Isabella se sorprendió, más aún cuando vio cómo se habían suavizado las facciones de Edward y se le llenaban los ojos de dulzura. El guerrero suspiró suavemente.

—No tenía ni idea de que tuvierais un hijo.

Él la miró distraídamente.

—Tengo dos, un hijo y una hija.

Su sorpresa iba en aumento. Muchos señores no tenían ni idea de cuántos hijos tenían o los ignoraban, considerándolos como el fruto desafortunado de la pasión, pero Edward no sólo lo sabía, sino que hablaba de ellos con orgullo.

—Los dos son bastardos —dijo con un tono de voz afilado, casi desafiante.

—Eso imaginaba —respondió ella con franqueza—, puesto que no estáis casado.

Isabella vio que se mordía los labios para no sonreír, pero sus ojos sí lo hacían, aunque la expresión en lo más profundo de su mirada color ámbar era seria. Ella no adivinaba el significado de esa mirada; él la observaba como preparándose para oír un desdeñoso reproche.

—No espero que una dama noble como vos —dijo cambiando el tono de voz— considere con indulgencia a los hijos bastardos nacidos de siervos.

—¿Los habéis reconocido?

—Sí, y pago su manutención.

—En ese caso no hay reproche alguno que hacer y, en cuanto a la indulgencia, me guío por el ejemplo de mi señora madre, quien no sólo aceptó al hijo bastardo de mi padre, sino que lo trajo al castillo y pagó su educación de contable.

—¡Ojalá todas las damas nobles fueran tan generosas!

El tono amargo de Edward la desconcertó, pero antes de que pudiera averiguar a qué se debía, Edward se puso rígido de repente, como si recordara de pronto con quién estaba hablando.

—Creo recordar que os había dado permiso para retiraros, mi señora —le dijo.

Isabella parpadeó, confundida por la actitud distante del guerrero, tan opuesta a la dulzura con que había hablado a Ben hacía un instante. Una vez más se intercambiaron miradas iracundas y ella se volvió tan brusca mente que casi tropezó.

Edward desayunó a solas, sin saborear la comida, meditando nuevamente sobre cómo tratar con la desconcertante Isabella. Casi no podía creer su opinión razonable sobre los hijos bastardos, puesto que su propia experiencia había sido mucho más dolorosa, marcada por el desprecio y las burlas de las mujeres nobles como ella.

Podrían haber pasado minutos e incluso horas hasta que Edward oyó un carraspeo nervioso. Miró a su alrededor y encontró al sacerdote de Swan, un anciano con poco pelo, de pie junto a su silla, mirándolo con inquietud.

—Desearía hablar con vos, mi señor.

Edward asintió con la cabeza cortésmente.

—El padre John, ¿no es así?

—Sí, mi señor.

—¿No deberíais estar diciendo misa, padre?

—La capilla estaba vacía. —Sus amables ojos castaños lanzaron una sutil acusación—Habéis encarcelado a todas las personas de cierto rango, y los campesinos temen vuestra ira, mi señor.

Edward arrugó la frente.

—Podéis reunir a vuestra congregación sin temor a las represalias, padre. No privaría a las gentes de Swan del consuelo espiritual.

—Os lo agradezco, mi señor.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No, mi señor. —El sacerdote permaneció inmóvil un instante, retorciéndose las manos con preocupación—Mucho me temo que debo decir algo, no puedo permanecer en silencio por más tiempo; es mi deber haceros ver lo equivocado de vuestro comportamiento.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué os referís?

—Se trata de lady Isabella, señor... y de vuestro... eh... vuestro comportamiento con ella.

—¿Qué comportamiento es ése?

El anciano no respondió inmediatamente.

—La habéis deshonrado...

Edward se esforzó por mantener un tono calmado.

—Y decidme, ¿cómo exactamente? Le he ordenado que me sirva en la mesa y sustituya a mi escudero, nada más.

—La habéis retenido en vuestros aposentos durante las tres últimas noches.

—Tan sólo para no perderla de vista. No confío en ella para permitirle que ande libremente por el castillo, podría ayudar a otro de sus vasallos a escapar.

—Entonces... vos... vuestro... la falta de respeto con que la habéis tratado hace un momento... no puede tolerarse que la acariciéis delante de todos como si se tratase de una sirvienta.

—¿Os ha pedido la dama que me habléis en su nombre?

—¡No, mí señor, ella nunca haría eso! Pero tengo ojos y oídos, y lo que he escuchado es que no tenéis intención de desposarla.

—Ya no estamos prometidos, es cierto —respondió Edward poniéndose a la defensiva—; de momento es mi prisionera.

—¿Permitiréis que se refugie en un convento?

—La dama ha manifestado que no desea hacerse monja.

—Pero ¿qué será de ella? Si no entra en un convento, entonces debe casarse.

—Os excedéis en vuestras atribuciones, padre —observó Edward— El rey Henry decidirá su futuro cuando llegue el momento, dependiendo de lo que ocurra con el traidor de su padre.

—Pero mi deber...

Bruscamente, Edward levantó una mano con gesto autoritario haciendo que el anciano enmudeciera.

—Vuestro deber es guiar a vuestro rebaño y no cuestionar mis acciones. Lady Isabella es mi prisionera y haré con ella lo que me plazca, y ahora podéis retiraros, seguramente tenéis asuntos que atender.

—Sí, mi señor...

Inclinándose obsequioso, el sacerdote se marchó.

Edward sabía que la reprimenda del sacerdote era fundada. En un castillo, como en el resto de la sociedad feudal, la población estaba estratificada conforme a un orden divino, y él había perturbado ese orden al obligar a Isabella a servirle como escudero. Había creído que obligarla a jurarle lealtad en público era la mejor manera de forzar su sumisión y la de sus fieles seguidores también, pero nunca debería haberla acariciado en público.

Estaba dispuesto a admitir que en eso había ido demasiado lejos pero, ¡Dios!, nunca se debería haber visto obligado a doblegarla en primer lugar, y podía decir en su defensa que había actuado bajo la influencia de la ira y el deseo carnal insatisfecho, y tampoco se le había pasado por la cabeza que sus atenciones pudieran avergonzarla. No conocía a muchas damas nobles que tuvieran el más mínimo sentido del decoro y mucho menos del honor: engañaban sus señores, abandonaban a sus hijos, tramaban, maquinaban y conspiraban para incrementar sus fortunas... Pero en el caso de lady Isabella, su antigua posición de castellana la hacía merecedora de cierto respeto.

Edward observó el cuenco de crema de avena con la mirada perdida. Incluso antes de que el sacerdote lo mencionara, había empezado a tener dudas acerca de su estrategia de seducir a Isabella para conseguir su cooperación, ya que, si quería ganarse el respeto de las gentes de Swan, no podía tratar a su señora como a una vulgar campesina.

Muy bien, se decidió con reticencia apretando los dientes, si ella lo obedecía, la exoneraría de su obligación de servirlo; si se avenía a admitir su derrota, sería misericordioso, incluso si ella no lo merecía.

Mientras tanto, Isabella sufría su propia frustración en los aposentos del señor. Había subido a buscar su manto, como él le había ordenado, y cuando estaba sujetándoselo con un broche en el hombro, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia la cama en la que Edward le había proporcionado tanto placer. Se ruborizó al recordar el fuego, el deseo que tan poco esfuerzo le había costado despertar en ella. ¡Madre misericordiosa! El sabor de la pasión le había parecido increíble, e increíblemente placentero, aunque ni bajo tortura lo hubiera admitido ante él. Durante un instante sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. ¿Por qué Edward no había cumplido el compromiso y la había desposado? Habría sido una buena esposa; incluso en las complicadas circunstancias presentes, se habría esforzado para hacerlo feliz, podrían haber tenido un futuro en común: gobernar las tierras y servir al rey. Tal vez incluso hubieran encontrado el amor, aunque le costaba imaginar que en el corazón de un caballero cruel y despiadado como el Dragón Negro de Cullen hubiera sitio para esa tierna emoción, el amor. Era un demonio.

Pero ya nunca compartirían un propósito común, no con la animosidad y la desconfianza que ahora los separaba.

Edward nunca la honraría, era una mera posesión para él, ni simple peón, una prisionera que quería doblegar ante los ojos de todos; exigía su sumisión y no estaría satisfecho con menos.

Apartó la mirada de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta con desgana. Edward aún no la había vencido, pero se hacía cada día más difícil mantener la esperanza de salir victoriosa.

Al salir de los aposentos se sorprendió de encontrarse a su hermanastro Liam, oculto en las sombras. Era obvio que había estado escondido esperándola y, a juzgar por el color de sus mejillas, estaba enfurecido.

—¡Mi señora! ¡Ha ido demasiado lejos! ¡Es intolerable! ¡Debéis permitirme que vengue vuestro honor!

Isabella suspiró, preocupada. Por más que le gustara ver al Dragón Negro derrotado, Liam no era precisamente la persona adecuada para hacerlo. Un guerrero tan fuerte y experimentado como Edward aplastaría sin dificultad al muchacho, eso suponiendo que se dignara aceptar su desafío. Como hijo de siervo, Liam carecía de ciertos derechos, como el de retar a duelo a un caballero Según las leyes de caballería, sólo se permitían las luchas entre iguales, y además, Liam era demasiado joven: los muchachos tenían prohibido usar armas de caballero, hasta los escuderos tenían que contentarse con lanzas y espadas de madera para practicar.

—¡No puedo soportar ver cómo la señora de Swan es rebajada y ultrajada —exclamó el muchacho—, os trata peor que a una sirvienta, os toquetea como si fuerais su manceba!

Ella se sonrojó sin querer.

—No es así exactamente.

—¡Sí que lo es y yo vengaré vuestro honor! —repitió Liam violentamente—¡Lo retaré a duelo en el campo de honor!

Isabella negó con la cabeza. Tenía que persuadir al muchacho de que su plan era una locura, además de un suicidio.

—Liam —dijo dulcemente—, no estás entrenado para luchar, no sabes manejar las armas. Lord Edward ha vencido hasta a los más poderosos de sus enemigos; te mataría en un momento.

—¡No me importa, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! Tengo derecho a hacer algo, mi señora. En ausencia de vuestro padre, yo soy vuestro pariente varón más cercano; es mi deber protegeros.

Isabella suspiró de nuevo.

—Liam, te agradezco de corazón que trates de protegerme, pero no podría soportar que te ocurriera algo. Con mi padre acusado de traición y la muerte de mi madre, casi he perdido a todos mis seres queridos. No podría soportar perderte, te necesito, Liam.

Él apretó los puños, pero la ira parecía haber desaparecido de sus ojos azules.

—Si no me permitís que luche por vos, entonces debemos dirigirnos a los tribunales.

—¿Los tribunales?

—Sé algo de leyes, mi señora, y las tenéis de vuestro lado. Podríais llevar al señor de Cullen ante un tribunal civil por haber roto el compromiso.

Isabella se quedó mirando a Liam un buen rato.

—Asumiendo que pudiéramos sustentar nuestro caso que consiguiéramos que los tribunales del nuevo rey nos recibieran, ¿qué ganaríamos con una acción tan arriesgada?

—¡Pues riquezas y tierras, mi señora! Lord Edward se ha apropiado de todos los dominios de vuestro padre y os ha despojado de todo, pero si se os concediera un monto a título de liquidación, ya no dependeríais de la generosidad del nuevo señor ni os veríais obligada a servirlo. Le haríamos pagar por el mal que os ha causado.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Pero sería difícil ganar un caso así, sobre todo por la complicada situación de mi padre. Se me considera prisionera política del rey.

—Aun así deberíamos intentarlo.

—Me gustaría reflexionar sobre lo que propones, Liam.

—Pero, mi señora...

—Lo pensaré, lo prometo.

Sin embargo, era evidente que sus palabras no habían aplacado la furia del muchacho.

—Si no lleváis a lord Edward ante los tribunales, debéis actuar por otra vía. Por lo menos, se le debería obligar que os desposara. Lo correcto es que os compense por haberos rechazado después de tanto tiempo y por la deshonra que os ha infligido. La verdad es que a los ojos de la Iglesia ya estáis casada con él, sólo resta pronunciar votos y consumar la unión. Si tuvierais pruebas de que os ha violado, ni el malvado Dragón podría repudiar el matrimonio.

Isabella arrugó la frente, pensativa. Ciertamente, muchos de sus problemas inmediatos se resolverían si Edward se viera obligado a respetar el compromiso. ¿Cómo era posible que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes? Porque durante los últimos días había estado aturdida por la incertidumbre y el recelo. No había podido pensar con claridad ni ser objetiva y, en su desesperación ante la victoria de Edward, su ira desatada por las artimañas que se había hecho con Claredon y la humillación de repudiada, se había alegrado de que se rompiera el compromiso y accedido a los deseos del Dragón sin oponer resistencia.

Sin embargo, Liam tenía razón en algo: Edward debería haberla compensado por la pérdida de sus años de juventud y por arruinar sus posibilidades de casarse honrosamente con otro. Aunque Liam no lo supiera, de hecho Edward la había forzado: esa mañana le había arrebatado la inocencia, le había mostrado la pasión y una intimidad a la que sólo un esposo tenía derecho. Pero, ahora, las razones por las que Isabella quería asegurar el matrimonio iban mucho más allá de la venganza: La posición como esposa del señor le permitiría proteger mejor a las gentes del castillo y a los que de él dependían, y también mantener el secreto que guardaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, un secreto que defendería con su vida. Sus derechos ante la ley serían mayores como esposa que como mera prisionera, también eso era cierto, pero lo más importante era que, si recuperaba su condición de señora, podría ayudar a su padre, intentar refutar la acusación de traición. Su padre no era culpable, su corazón lo sabía, pero sólo podría probar su inocencia si ocupaba una posición de poder. Como prisionera de Edward no podía hacer nada, pero como su esposa...

Por primera vez desde que Edward había tomado posesión de Swan hacía cuatro días, Isabella sintió una fuerte oleada de esperanza en su interior. Su corazón latía atropelladamente, y se llevó una mano temblorosa a los libios. ¡Madre santísima!, no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar...

—¿Qué os ocurre, mi señora? —preguntó su hermano, angustiado.

—¡Ssssh, déjame pensar!

Tenía que intentarlo, incluso aunque prefiriera ser arrojada en aceite hirviendo antes que convertirse en la esposa de Edward de Cullen después de todo lo que le había hecho. ¿Pero intentar qué? El compromiso no era vinculante siempre que no se consumara la unión, y no había prueba de consumación que aportar para que la Iglesia bendijera el matrimonio. Así que... ¿había algún modo de asegurarse de que éste se consumara?

¿Cómo? Edward había jurado que no la tocaría jamás o, por lo menos-se corrigió recordando sus perversos avances de esa mañana-, que su virginidad no corría peligro. Podía tratar de ganarse su afecto, fingir que él le agradaba, pero si se mostraba más amable con él, por poco que fuera, él sospecharía inmediatamente. No sabía nada de las artes de la seducción que otras mujeres dominaban con naturalidad, ni de coqueteos, devaneos y lisonjas. No tenía madera de seductora.

Pero debía hacer algo. Liam tenía razón. No iba a conseguir nada limitándose a retorcerse las manos mientras se lamentaba de su suerte. De algún modo, debía persuadir a Edward para que reconsiderara su matrimonio, por lo menos tenía que lograr que le resultara imposible romper el compromiso. Si conseguía eso, si se las ingeniaba para obtener los derechos de esposa, podría usar su poder para ayudar a la gente que dependía de ella.

—¿Mi señora? —preguntó Liam, preocupado.

Armándose de valor, Isabella levantó la barbilla y enderezó los hombros. Se había mostrado dócil y sumisa durante demasiado tiempo, había obedecido las órdenes de Edward y sufrido su castigo sin protestar, pero había llegado la hora de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Tranquilo, Liam, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo —dijo con una seguridad que crecía en su interior por momentos.

—Pero ¿qué vais a hacer?

—No estoy segura todavía. —Se obligó a sonreír al ver el rostro angustiado de su hermanastro— Pero te prometo que consideraré tu consejo detenidamente. Tiene que haber un modo de hacer ver a Edward la terrible injusticia que supone romper el compromiso, y entonces... entonces hay que convencerlo de que necesita casarse conmigo.

Capítulo 10

Fue una Isabella obediente y pensativa la que acompañó a Edward y sus hombres al campo. En más de una ocasión, él la miró recelosamente al verla cabalgando sumisa a su lado a lomos de su manso palafrén, hasta que por fin ella se forzó a responder con su habitual descaro para no levantar sospechas.

Cuando él le pidió en repetidas ocasiones que se dirigiera a los siervos que encontraron trabajando la tierra, ella lo hizo estoicamente, diciéndoles en un tono amable y sincero que debían obedecer al nuevo señor y que éste sería compasivo.

Isabella rezó para que sus palabras fueran ciertas. No quería que los siervos de Swan sufrieron bajo el puño del Dragón Negro y, de hecho, en cierta manera no creía que fuese el caso, pues sí Edward la amenazaba y se comportaba como un monstruo con ella, era para lograr que se sometiera y, si la humillaba haciendo que todos presenciaran su servidumbre, era un estrategia calculada para desmoralizar a la gente y erradicar su resistencia. Estaba claro que Edward no era la bestia de terrible reputación que se decía. La verdad era que había sido más misericordioso de lo que cabía esperar con sus enemigos. Tal vez, tras ese exterior implacable, se escondía algo de amabilidad después de todo, una amabilidad que ocultaba al mundo.

¿Había manera de aprovechar esa circunstancia?, se preguntó Isabella. ¿Sería capaz de convencerlo de que se casara con ella tal y como había prometido hacía años? Tenía que intentarlo. En ese preciso momento, los caballeros y soldados de Edward estaban bordeando el bosque del este con sus grandes robles, abedules y espinos silvestres, pasando demasiado cerca para el gusto de Isabella. Se aseguró de no mirar en esa dirección y no mostrar ningún interés especial en esa parte del bosque.

Sólo habían pasado cuatro días desde que Edward había tomado Claredon haciéndola prisionera, pero la preocupación la torturaba. ¿Cómo podía arreglárselas para escapar de la vigilancia del Dragón Negro durante suficiente tiempo para salir del castillo sin ser vista e ir al bosque? No podía encomendar esa misión a nadie, era un secreto que no podía compartir, aunque si la situación se hacía desesperada tal vez tendría que considerarlo.

Isabella miró de reojo a Edward, que cabalgaba a su lado. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si descubriera su secreto? ¿Qué pensaría de que ella ayudase a esas pobres almas dejadas de la mano de Dios?

Ahora mismo, ataviado con su armadura y a lomos de su impetuoso caballo negro, parecía terriblemente poderoso y despiadado. La pieza del casco de acero que protegía la nariz le cubría casi todo el rostro, pero su mandíbula fuerte denotaba una voluntad de hierro, y mantenía la vista al frente, como si fuera señor de todo cuanto con templaba. Por eso la sorprendió que, hablando en voz baja, casi con reverencia, dijera:

—Esta tierra tiene corazón.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando las suaves colinas, los pastos verdes, los campos sembrados y las arboledas, y se puso en tensión al detectar en la voz del guerrero una especie de murmullo nostálgico, un tono posesivo. Esos dominios deberían pertenecer todavía a su padre.

—Mi señor padre siempre pensó que así era —dijo sin poder contenerse.

Edward le clavó la mirada y Isabella se mordió la lengua prometiéndose recordar su juramento de aceptarlo como señor, pero cuando unas horas después él la envió de vuelta al castillo acompañada por unos guardias, el comentario de despedida de Edward la hizo enfurecer de nuevo.

—Espero tener la comida esperándome cuando regrese, mi señora —dijo él en ese tono que usaba para provocarla.

Durante el camino de vuelta al castillo, Isabella se concentró en su plan para conseguir que Edward se casara con ella. Para sentar las bases legales en favor del matrimonio era de vital importancia conseguir la bendición de la Iglesia, y para ello tendría que ofrecer pruebas que sustentaran sus pretensiones, lo que no debería ser difícil. Sin duda, el padre John estaba de su lado, pensó Isabella, aunque no estaba segura de que el anciano y amable hombre de Dios fuera capaz de soportar la tormenta que ella estaba a punto de provocar.

Edward se enfurecería cuando descubriera que lo estaba acorralando, tal vez reaccionaría violentamente. Pero no le había dejado elección, se recordó. Sólo podía rezar para que su fin justificara los medios.

Cuando llegó al castillo, Isabella se alegró de no tener que mandar llamar a Liam, porque su hermanastro la estaba esperando en el gran salón.

—¿Puedo confiarte un secreto, Liam? —preguntó en voz baja mientras vigilaba de reojo a los hombres de Edward que habían vuelto con ella.

—¡Sí, mi señora, sabéis que podéis!

—En ese caso quiero pedirte ayuda. Ve a la cocinas y consigue un trozo de carne cruda, hígado de ternera a ser posible o carne de venado recién cortada, cualquiera de las dos, siempre y cuando tenga mucha sangre.

Liam asintió diligentemente con la cabeza; su lealtad era tanta que ni siquiera cuestionó el porqué de la extraña petición.

—Bien, tráemelo a los aposentos del señor y después ve a buscar al padre John y pídele que venga a verme. Y, Liam, ni una palabra a nadie, sobre todo a Edward. Confío en tu discreción.

—Sí, mi señora —dijo el muchacho con un destello impaciente en la mirada—Ni bajo tortura revelaría una palabra a ese hijo del diablo.

Isabella esperaba fervientemente que no se llegara al extremo de la tortura.

Estaba esperando a Edward en el salón con la comida en la mesa, como había ordenado, cuando éste entró con sus caballeros. Se había quitado el casco y su cabello estaba húmedo, con los rizos más marcados después de haberse mojado la cabeza en el pozo del patio.

Venía riéndose con sus hombres de alguna broma, así que sólo cuando se acercó a la mesa reparó en el silencio poco habitual que envolvía la estancia. Casi en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que Isabella estaba sentada en la silla de respaldo tallado que correspondía a la señora del castillo.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y arrugó la frente al ver su osadía.

—Olvidáis vuestra posición, mi señora.

—Creo que no, mi señor —contestó con calma, atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos—, creo que tengo el derecho de ocupar este asiento puesto que, siendo vuestra esposa me corresponde estar a vuestro lado.

—¿Mi esposa? —dijo él frunciendo el ceño más aún—Difícilmente podéis consideraros como tal.

—Ciertamente lo soy, mi señor. Pero... quizá preferiríais que tratáramos este asunto ante una audiencia más reducida.

Con un gesto impaciente, Edward despidió a sus lacayos y escuderos, que se dispersaron por el gran salón. Todos sus vasallos, excepto Emmett e Garrett, se apartaron con cortesía.

—Y ahora decid, ¿qué es esa tontería de que sois mi mujer? —exigió Edward.

—Creo que ésta es prueba suficiente —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa donde había una sábana de lino salpicada de manchas oscuras—Las sábanas de nuestro lecho nupcial han sido expuestas ante toda la casa por el padre John, como habría ocurrido si se hubiera celebrado formalmente la boda. Dado que nuestro compromiso no ha sido oficialmente anulado y puesto que esta sábana prueba que la unión se ha consumado, ahora soy vuestra esposa conforme al derecho civil y canónico.

Edward se quedó mirando la sábana unos momentos antes de volver la vista hacia Isabella.

—¿Qué clase de ardid es éste? —preguntó en voz tan baja que la hizo estremecer.

—No hay ardid alguno, mi señor. El padre John ha inspeccionado las sábanas, como es costumbre, y atestiguado que había manchas de sangre virginal en ellas. Sin duda la práctica es común incluso en Normandía: las manchas de sangre dan fe de la pureza de una doncella y confirman su virginidad.

Una cólera violenta y oscura ardía en los ojos de Edward, que apretó la sábana en un puño.

—¿Esperáis que alguien crea vuestras mentiras?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. No había mentido exactamente, era pura antes de que Edward la llevara a su cama; tal vez había exagerado un poco la verdad al manchar las sábanas con sangre de ternero y dejar que el padre John sacara sus propias conclusiones, pero tan sólo estaba reclamando lo que era legal y moralmente suyo.

—No he mentido, mi señor. Al permitir que el sacerdote expusiera las sábanas simplemente trato de asegurar me de que cumpliréis con vuestras obligaciones y vuestra promesa hecha hace tiempo de casaros conmigo.

Edward apartó la sábana violentamente, su mirada era cortante.

—¿Llamáis a esto prueba? ¡Esto no es prueba de nada!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso negáis que he compartido vuestra cama esta noche y la anterior también?

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Edward se atenazaron.

—Si de verdad ya no sois doncella, yo no soy el responsable.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Deseáis describir al padre cómo me forzasteis esta mañana?

—¿Forzaros? Yo no...

Edward se interrumpió, mirando a los presentes, la mayoría de los cuales pretendían estar ocupados con sus tareas. Ni uno solo de ellos creería que no había tomado a la muchacha como ella defendía, desde luego no después de cómo la había acariciado en público esa mañana en el salón. Era verdad que había estado cerca de forzarla, que había llegado hasta el límite excitándola de una manera que la Iglesia consideraría pecaminosa y depravada, pero no le había quitado la virginidad.

¡Por los clavos de Cristo!, lo había acorralado con su flagrante engaño... salvo que pudiera demostrar que la acusación era falsa.

Llamó bruscamente a uno de sus hombres.

—¡Ve a buscar una comadrona inmediatamente! —Edward clavó la mirada en Isabella, lleno de cólera—Supongo que no os opondréis a que una comadrona os examine.

Isabella alzó la barbilla mirándolo con calma, aunque sus manos temblaron al oír su tono amenazante.

—Como deseéis, mi señor... pero si descubre que no soy doncella, simplemente me dará la razón.

Él la miró durante un instante que pareció eterno, ciego de ira. Isabella contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta, rezando para que su farol surtiera efecto: Edward no sabía si todavía era virgen y no se arriesgaría a que se descubriese que no.

—¿Así es como guardáis vuestro juramento de lealtad? —dijo por fin en un tono letal—, ¿con engaño y traición?

Ella tragó saliva.

—No he roto mi juramento, mi señor. Juré serviros y continuaré haciéndolo, como esposa. Me encargaré de vuestra casa y me ocuparé de proporcionaros todas las comodidades y honraros en todo...

—¡Por la sangre de Cristo! —exclamó Edward, enfurecido.

Isabella se estremeció. Su rostro cruel resultaba casi aterrador. El señor de Cullen parecía un jabalí herido sin escapatoria. Pero los jabalíes acorralados a menudo se revuelven y atacan... y, como si quisiera recalcar los pensamientos de ella, Edward dio un paso en su dirección, agarrando la empuñadura de su espada. Su vasallo, Emmett, se adelantó rápidamente y le puso la mano en el brazo, previniéndolo:

—Mi señor, ten cuidado, no querrás matar a la dama.

—¿Ah, no?

El semblante de Edward sugería lo contrario, sus ojos se habían vuelto negros de furia, su boca lívida de ira.

—Quizá lo lamentarías más tarde —le advirtió Emmett—Se la castigará, sí, pero tal vez es más sensato que dejes que yo me ocupe.

Esas palabras consiguieron abrirse paso en medio de la furia. Edward sabía que su vasallo tenía razón: estaba demasiado enfadado para pensar con claridad y se había jurado a sí mismo que nunca actuaría como su padre, nunca descendería a su nivel de brutalidad.

—Me lleva hasta el límite de mi paciencia —dijo Edward entre dientes.

—Sí, pero eres demasiado astuto para responder con ira ciega.

Consciente de que Emmett trataba de calmarlo, Edward se obligó a respirar profundamente. Efectivamente, la rabia lo cegaba. Las mentiras de la muchacha probaban que había hecho bien en no fiarse de ella, pero, extrañamente, lo que más lo enfurecía era que, efectivamente, pudiera haber perdido la inocencia: ¿es que otro hombre había disfrutado de ese bello y pálido cuerpo? ¿Acaso otro le había enseñado a responder con pasión? ¿Era todavía virgen? No debería importarle si había habido o no muchos hombres, pero el caso era que le importaba, profundamente. Las manos de Edward se atenazaron de repente, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de zarandearla hasta arrancarle la verdad, una verdad que debía descubrir en privado si quería evitar el riesgo de una confirmación pública de las declaraciones de ella.

¡Dios santo!, se había estado preguntando si Isabella no sería distinta de las otras mujeres manipuladoras y maquinadoras de su clase, pero se equivocaba. Nunca debería haber confiado en ella, jamás debería haberse mostrado vulnerable ante ella. Ahora salía a la luz cuál era su verdadero carácter, sus ávidas estratagemas, su falta de honor. Era astuta, calculadora, traidora. Había bajado sus defensas un instante y ése era el resultado: una perversa puñalada, una engañosa maniobra legal para atraparlo.

—¿Qué esperáis ganar con todo esto? —le preguntó.

Ella se agarró las manos para evitar que le temblaran mientras lo miraba fijamente. Tenía mucho que ganar, por supuesto: luchaba por su hogar, la gente que quería la vida de su padre. Como esposa de Edward, podría proteger mejor el castillo y a sus gentes y, lo que era más importante, podría presentarse ante el rey y suplicar por la vida de su padre. La ironía adicional era que Edward tendría que mantenerla, pero, en cualquier caso, no creía que el Dragón Negro de Cullen estuviera interesado en oír sus razones en ese momento.

—Justicia, mi señor —dijo en voz baja—, no permitiré que repudiéis nuestro compromiso impunemente.

Edward se la quedó mirando, atenazado, resoplando de ira. Comprendía muy bien lo que ella trataba de hacer: salvarse de la ira del rey. Como esposa, no se le pedirían cuentas por la traición de su padre, sino que su marido sería responsable de ella. Pero debería temerlo a él más que al rey, temer su furia; decir que estaba lívido de ira hubiera sido poco. Pero no conseguiría llevarlo a su terrero.

—Vuestra estratagema no funcionará —sentenció él airadamente—, el matrimonio no será considerado válido.

—Permitidme que disienta, mi señor; como vos mismo dijisteis una vez, ahora sólo el papa puede anular el matrimonio.

—Pues enviaré un emisario a Roma inmediatamente solicitando la anulación —dijo Edward buscando con la mirada entre los presentes—¡Padre John!

—Sí, mi señor. —El anciano sacerdote dio un receloso paso al frente.

—¿Cuáles son los motivos aceptados para la nulidad de un matrimonio?

—Consanguinidad es la razón aducida más habitualmente, mi señor, pero vuestra familia no está emparentada con la de lady Isabella; su padre, lord Charlie, lo comprobó personalmente antes de acordar el compromiso.

—¿Qué más?

—Pues... deformidad o enfermedades.

—¡Muy bien, aduciré las tres razones!

—¿Las tres?

—Consanguinidad, deformidad, enfermedad. Acabo de descubrir que lady Isabella es prima segunda mía.

—Pero... eso no es cierto —dijo el padre John, desconcertado.

—No es menos cierto que la acusación falsa de violación. En cuanto a la deformidad, cuando accedí al matrimonio, desconocía que la muchacha tiene los miembros horriblemente deformados.

—¡Pero, señor! ¡Como bien podéis ver, lady Isabella no sufre ninguna deformidad!

—Pero Roma no puede verlo —respondió Edward con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lo cierto era que se podía demostrar fácilmente que sus acusaciones eran falsas, siempre y cuando se tuvieran recursos e influencia, pero Isabella carecía de ambos, y tampoco disponía de la libertad necesaria para librar una costosa batalla legal ante los tribunales eclesiásticos, hasta podía ser que el matrimonio fuera anulado antes de llegar a ese punto. La frustración de Edward era tal que intentaría cualquier cosa, incluido el presentar pruebas falsas contra ella.

Aun así, la tercera razón para la nulidad era la más fácil de establecer y la más difícil de refutar.

—Se ha diagnosticado que la señora está enferma —declaró Edward con implacable resolución.

Isabella sintió que se le atenazaba el corazón. Confiaba en que a él le sería imposible repudiar el matrimonio, pero parecía que se opondría a cualquier intento suyo de que se hiciera justicia.

—¿Yqué enfermedad se supone que padezco, mi señor? —preguntó secamente.

—Sífilis... lepra... una enfermedad mental, da igual. Por supuesto quedaréis confinada a vuestros aposentos para que no podáis contagiar a otros —dijo sonriendo gravemente— Sospecho que semejante castigo no os agradará; no disfrutaréis de los derechos y privilegios que corresponderían a mi señora esposa, los vuestros serán los de una mera esclava.

Su dura mirada recorrió a la multitud y lanzó un destello al ver a Lauren.

—Tú, muchacha, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó con un fuerte acento francés.

La muchacha de generosos pechos dio un taciturno paso al frente.

—Lauren, mí señor.

—¿Cuáles son tus tareas normalmente?

—Sirvo en las cocinas, mi señor.

—Ya no. Desde ahora estás a cargo del castillo y ocuparás el lugar de tu señora durante las comidas.

Edward subió a la tarima, rodeó la mesa hasta llegar adonde estaba Isabella y, agarrándola por un brazo, la levantó bruscamente y señaló la silla vacía con el dedo. Todos los presentes contuvieron una exclamación: era un insulto gravísimo colocar a una sirvienta en una posición tan elevada, sobre todo a una descarada como Lauren, y además era ilícito. Si Edward hubiera estado pensando con la cabeza, él mismo habría admitido que, por ley, no podía convertir arbitrariamente a una esclava en una dama ni elevar a una sirvienta a la categoría de señora, pero lo último que estaba haciendo era pensar racionalmente.

Ignorando la reacción de los presentes, Edward se volvió y se dirigió a ellos:

—Ya no os dirigiréis a esta muchacha llamándola señora. Es mi esclava, nada más. Hasta que se anule el matrimonio, será una sirvienta más y dejaréis de honrarla de cualquier modo.

Isabella cerró los ojos, desesperada. Edward, además de haberse zafado hábilmente, estaba tratando de humillarla hasta lo más profundo. La seguía teniendo agarrada del brazo.

—Ven, esclava —ordenó con voz a la vez aterciopelada y acerada—, no veo razón para que continuemos discutiendo en público.

Isabella apretó los dientes. Prefería enfrentarse a Edward donde estaba, donde hubiera testigos de su violencia.

—Pero, mi señor, pensé que os agradaban las declaraciones públicas —dijo con fingida inocencia—Vos mismo insististeis en que todas las gentes de Swan oyeran cómo os juraba lealtad, y esta misma mañana me habéis acariciado delante de todos en este mismo salón.

—Señora... —dijo en tono amenazante, con una voz que era como un trueno en los oídos de Isabella—, me provocáis demasiado.

Edward la arrastró hasta la escalera y la obligó a caminar delante de él. Emmett los siguió, uniéndose a ellos cuando comenzaban a subir los primeros peldaños.

—Mi señor... piensa bien lo que haces. No le hagas mucho daño.

—¿Acaso has oído alguna vez que yo haya golpeado a una mujer? —le preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—No, pero tampoco te he visto nunca tan furioso...

—No temas, Emmett. No llegaré a matarla.

No la mataría, prometió Edward mientras la empujaba para que avanzara. Pero tampoco toleraría su insolencia por más tiempo: la sometería a su voluntad, aunque fuese al final de los tiempos.

La obligó a ascender al último piso, pasando por la cámara donde dormían sus damas, la llevó hasta los que una vez habían sido los aposentos de ella y, dando un portazo, se volvió hacia Isabella... su esposa... su enemiga.

Ella se quedó de pie, frotándose el brazo, observándolo con recelo.

—No os permitiré que repudiéis nuestro compromiso —repitió alzando la barbilla con gesto testarudo.

—¿Permitirme? —Edward juntó las cejas—¿Cuántas veces he de recordaros que ya no tenéis ninguna autoridad ni ningún derecho?

Ella enmudeció ante la mirada escrutadora del guerrero.

—Vuestras maquinaciones han fracasado —dijo por fin en un tono gélido—Cometisteis el error de pensar que podíais obligarme a desposaros contra mi voluntad o que podíais salvaros con una mentira.

—¿Qué mentira, mi señor?

—Nuestra unión jamás ha sido consumada, como bien sabéis; no os quité la virginidad.

—Lo que me hicisteis esta mañana estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que no haya diferencia.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—En eso os equivocáis grandemente. Lo que os hice no era más que un adelanto de lo que tengo intención de haceros en el futuro.

Sus ojos se llenaron de terror mientras observaba cómo él se quitaba la espada.

—¿Qué... qué os proponéis?

—Simplemente descubrir la verdad. —No le hacía falta ninguna comadrona para examinarla y determinar si todavía era virgen. Dejó la espada sobre un arcón y avanzó decididamente hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla un segundo— Hace dos días declarasteis ser aún doncella. O mentíais entonces o mentís ahora. Me propongo descubrir cuál es la verdad.

Isabella sintió que se le secaba la garganta al ver a Edward avanzar hacia ella. Si la tomaba ahora, enfurecido como estaba, la partiría en dos.

—Será una violación.

—Sí eso es lo que deseáis —dijo él con los ojos llenos de furia y de pasión, y la atrajo hacia sí, implacable.

—¡No...! —gritó ella un instante antes de que la boca de Edward se abalanzara sobre la suya haciéndola enmudecer.

Se resistió y forcejeó cuanto pudo sin conseguir que la soltara. Edward le sujetó la cabeza agarrándola del pelo y forzándola con su hambrienta lengua a separar los labios.

Isabella podía oír los latidos estruendosos de su corazón; tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, la espalda arqueada, los pechos apretados contra la cota de malla que cubría el poderoso torso. No suplicaría ni pediría clemencia. Edward no tenía ninguna que ofrecer.

La lengua del guerrero continuó con su saqueo despiadado, sometiéndola, robándole el aliento. Ella lanzó un sollozo, pero él ignoró sus protestas; sus brazos la rodearon con fuerza, implacables; no podía moverse, las poderosas caderas se clavaban contra las suyas.

No la golpearía, ni la torturaría, ni la dejaría lisiada, se prometió mientras la estrechaba violentamente entre sus brazos. Tan sólo la asustaría para que confesara la verdad, la obligaría a admitir sus maquinaciones, solamente la castigaría con su abrazo y dejaría que se imaginara lo peor...

Pero la condenada realidad era que no deseaba amenazarla con la violencia física; lo que quería era castigarla con placer, quería tenerla debajo de él, jadeando ciega de pasión, quería apaciguar su implacable deseo por ella, satisfacer la necesidad feroz y ardiente de penetrarla hasta lo más profundo y tal vez así aplacar el ardor despiadado que ella le hacía sentir. ¡Dios santo!, ¡cómo la deseaba! La furia y el deseo incendiaban su sangre provocando el latido descarnado de su cuerpo atenazado. Una fuerza más poderosa que su ira lo arrastraba. La apretó aún más fuerte contra él, le inclinó la cabeza y devoró su boca mientras de las profundidades de su garganta salía un sonido ronco y gutural.

Incapaz de escapar, Isabella se abrió al saqueo despiadado de sus labios. Intentó recordarse las razones por las que debía resistirse, los vergonzosos recuerdos de su rendición de hacía tan sólo unas horas, pero no podía pensar.

Un calor extraño surgía de las profundidades de su cuerpo, acelerándole el pulso. Débil y aturdida, Isabella se encontró a sí misma aferrándose a Edward mientras, a pesar del desasosiego que envolvía los límites de su conciencia, se rendía a sus besos. Si las cosas continuaban así, tendría que luchar contra sí misma tanto o más que contra él. Sintió que se perdía en sus brazos...

Ella dejó escapar un grito cuando Edward, lanzando un rugido cruel y primitivo, se apartó. Se le doblaban las rodillas y se hubiera desplomado de no ser porque él asía fuertemente sus glúteos. Sujetándola con fuerza, el guerrero posó su boca ardiente sobre el cuello de Isabella. Impotente, ella gimió, aferrándose a los poderosos hombros.

—Edward...

Se quedó paralizado al oírla suplicar para que la saciara. Blasfemó apretando los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de controlarse, de conservarla cordura. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado cuando su intención había sido no tocarla? Sentía su virilidad tensa y dolorida bajo la túnica, su cuerpo palpitando de necesidad reprimida. Estaba tan ardiente que se había olvidado de lo que se proponía al abrazarla, de que esa muchacha embustera era su enemiga. Eso era precisamente lo que ella quería, que él consumara la unión.

—¡No, por todos los santos! El cielo es testigo de que no me venceréis...

La agarró por los hombros firmemente, apartándola. No permitiría que lo derrotase con sus artimañas. Se la quedó mirando casi sin aliento mientras luchaba contra el deseo de atraerla de nuevo hacia sí. En aquella lucha de voluntades, él había sido el derrotado. No había conseguido asustarla amenazándola con la violencia física.

—Pagaréis por vuestra traición, muchacha. Haré que vuestra vida sea un infierno, ¡lo juro! Desde ahora, las tareas más odiosas del castillo serán las vuestras. Si hacer las veces de mi escudero os había parecido humillante, encontraréis vuestros nuevos deberes el triple de onerosos.

Desconfiando de su propio autocontrol, Edward la soltó obligándose a retroceder un paso. Sus ojos la recorrieron.

—Os dejaré tan intacta como os encontré y si apreciáis en algo vuestra piel, os mantendréis lejos de mi vista hasta que se conceda la nulidad y pueda librarme de vos de una vez por todas.

Con una expresión feroz escrita en los ojos color ámbar, Edward se volvió y salió de la habitación, furibundo, dando un portazo que reverberó en las paredes un rato. Isabella se quedó mirando la puerta, ensimismada, y se llevó la mano a los labios, aturdida por el torbellino de sus pensamientos.

No había deseado que se marchara. Había querido que se quedara con ella. Había deseado su roce, su posesión. Quería que la hiciera suya.

¿Cómo era posible? Edward era su enemigo, el hombre a quien se había jurado odiar, pero se había derretido inmediatamente a su contacto. Sus besos le habían hecho arder la sangre; su olor y su sabor le quemaban en la memoria. «¡Madre misericordiosa!, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?» Su cuerpo lo anhelaba, doliente, temblaba de necesidad y de remordimiento.

Asustada, volvió a llevarse los dedos a los labios, aún calientes y doloridos por el asalto de Edward. Por el momento, había sobrevivido a su furia, pero había perdido la batalla, como temía que perdería también las siguientes.

Edward había desbaratado su intento de que se hiciera justicia, había jurado que conseguiría que se anulara el matrimonio y la obligaba a servirlo como su esclava, pero lo que más la atemorizaba no era su venganza, sino el dominio que él ejercía sobre su cuerpo.

Capítulo 11

Edward tenía una revuelta entre las manos. Había comenzado de forma tan sutil que al principio le pasó desapercibida, pero a medida que los frecuentes e inexplicables accidentes se sucedían en el castillo, se dio cuenta de que las gentes de Swan se habían levantado contra él en nombre de su señora.

El primer incidente se produjo dos días después de haber relegado a Isabella a la posición de esclava: la comida de mediodía estaba tan salada que era incomestible y el vino sabía tan mal que sospechó incluso que estuvieran tratando de envenenarlo. Dando una arcada, Edward lo escupió y bramó pidiendo que viniera el cocinero.

El orondo cocinero se apresuró ante él le interpretó una escena llena de fingida humildad, profiriendo abyectas disculpas, lamentando haber sido demasiado generoso con la sal y jurando que su mano había resbalado sinquerer en el barril de vino.

Edward, incrédulo, sugirió que la antigua señora de Swan podía haber participado en el desatinado intento de envenenarlo, pero el cocinero lo negó vehementemente. Como no tenía pruebas de lo contrario, tuvo que contener sus deseos de abofetear al muy zoquete, pero, como castigo, lo obligó a beber una jarra de vino, observando con satisfacción cómo el hombre se precipitaba hacia las letrinas para vaciar su estómago acto seguido.

Su satisfacción desapareció por la tarde, cuando descubrió que una docena de cinchas de montar habían sido cortadas, no del todo pero lo suficiente para que no se notara y se acabaran de romper mientras estaban siendo usadas, con el consiguiente peligro para el jinete. Rugiendo enfurecido, Edward ordenó que todos los mozos de cuadra y lacayos acudieran a su presencia para ser interrogados, pero ninguno admitió el boicot.

Los incidentes continuaron durante la semana siguiente, ninguno de consecuencias fatales pero todos extremadamente irritantes y un desafío flagrante a su autoridad. Primero fue el jabón apestoso que de alguna manera acabó en los barracones de la guarnición, llenando el gran salón con un hedor insoportable durante dos días; después fue la epidemia de sarpullido entre sus hombres, causada por unas ortigas que una mano invisible había esparcido sobre los camastros; otro día la túnica favorita de Edward se hizo jirones mientras la lavaban... y, mientras el señor pasaba la noche fuera visitando otros dominios más apartados, alguien se coló en los establos y soltó los halcones y otras preciadas aves de presa.

La insignificante rebelión enfurecía a Edward, inflamaba la descarnada herida del desprecio que llevaba toda la vida supurando en su interior. Lo frustrante era que jamás se descubría a los culpables: los sirvientes del castillo continuaban con su trabajo y tenían siempre una excusa preparada para justificar sus torpezas, pero sus miradas eran hostiles y malhumoradas; su expresión acusadora le indicaba claramente que estaban en su contra.

Edward echó toda la culpa a Isabella. No tenía pruebas pero estaba seguro de que estaba animando a su gente a sublevarse e incitándolos a provocar aquel caos. Prácticamente a diario, Edward se encontraba con un problema nuevo que desataba su cólera. Si alguna vez sentía remordimientos por castigar a Isabella como lo hacía o la menor compasión por sus sufrimientos, ahogaba esos sentimientos sin piedad. No permitiría que se riera de él.

Ciertamente, Isabella no era del todo inocente. Al principio, las tareas que Edward le había impuesto la fatigaban demasiado: el trabajo en las cocinas, el esfuerzo de hacer girar los inmensos asadores sobre los fuegos, el peso de las grandes bandejas de pan que metía en los hornos, el calor sofocante de las gigantescas ollas en que se lavaba la ropa... las tareas más desagradables de cualquier castillo. Edward había ordenado que dos guardias la vigilaran en todo momento para evitar que su gente la ayudara o realizara en su lugar algunas de las tareas más arduas, como habían intentado hacer al principio.

Cuando Isabella se enteró de los episodios de resistencia pasiva que se sucedían, quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo; no podía evitar alegrarse de que los sirvientes de Swan siguieran siéndole fieles, pero la aterraba la posibilidad de que Edward se vengara cruelmente de los esfuerzos que hacían para protegerla. No quería que se castigase a nadie por su culpa, aunque en el fondo no esperaba que Edward castigara a los siervos por su desesperado intento de convertirse en su esposa. Había comprobado que era capaz de mostrarse misericordioso, lo había visto actuar comedidamente con sus súbditos, así que, a no ser que los sorprendiera con las manos en la masa, no los castigaría injustamente, y si se daba el caso, ella asumiría la culpa. En otras palabras, estaba esperando a que su furia se desatara sobre ella.

Así fue cómo comenzó a animar e instigar silenciosamente los pequeños actos de rebeldía, recordándose a sí misma que Edward no le había dejado más opción que desafiarlo subrepticiamente. Y la verdad es que una parte de ella se divertía al ver al Dragón Negro frustrado e impotente, nada comparado con cómo se sentía ella, por otra parte.

Él había cumplido su promesa de convertir su vida en un infierno: todas las noches, Isabella se arrastraba escaleras arriba hasta sus aposentos y se metía como podía en la cama, gimiendo de dolor con los músculos exhaustos por no estar acostumbrados al trabajo físico.

Su humilde posición era más difícil de soportar que el cansancio físico. Los guardias la vigilaban constantemente, como si fuera una criminal común. Sin duda, sospechaba ella, Edward los había amenazado con la muerte si no cumplían con su deber.

No se le permitía hablar con su gente e iba vestida como una esclava. Edward había confiscado todos sus finos vestidos de seda y lino, obligándola a llevar ropas hechas con los más burdos tejidos de lana rasposa que arañaban su piel y le provocaban sarpullidos. El regaló uno de sus mejores vestidos a Lauren, que claramente estaba disfrutando de su privilegiada posición y del placer de presumir de ella.

Se asumía que Lauren compartía la cama de Edward, aunque no se sabía que hubiera pasado una sola noche en los aposentos del señor. Durante las comidas, se sentaba junto a él en la mesa presidencial ocupando el lugar de honor, la silla de la señora del castillo. Incluso ataviada con las más finas sedas, su aspecto seguía siendo el de una prostituta, y a Isabella le dolía ver cómo, de vez en cuando, Edward dedicaba a esa muchacha vulgar una de sus raras y hermosas sonrisas, aunque ni descoyuntándola con caballos salvajes habrían conseguido que lo admitiera.

Estaba decidida a soportar su humillación con entereza. No la derrotaría, se prometió a sí misma. No se quebraría, sino que se plegaría como un junco y permanecería de pie mucho después de pasar la tormenta.

Pensó que era más sensato mantenerse lo más alejada posible de él. Cuando tenía la mala suerte de atraer su atención, la expresión de gélida indiferencia de Edward le confirmaba que su furia aún no se había calmado en absoluto.

El peor momento era el de retirarse, porque para llegar a sus aposentos tenía que cruzar el gran salón todas las noches escoltada por sus carceleros, hasta llegar a la escalera que se encontraba detrás de la tarima. En ese momento, Edward le clavaba una mirada penetrante con el rostro impasible y arisco, pero, aun así, ella podía sentir que, cuando su aguileña mirada color ámbar la seguía, su corazón se desbocaba. Siempre respiraba con alivio cuando por fin llegaba ilesa a sus habitaciones. Ese era su único refugio, si bien a menudo el eco de las risotadas de Lauren la seguía hasta allí.

A Isabella le habría gustado saber que Edward compartía su opinión en una noche en que el sonido estridente de la risa de la sirvienta parecía especialmente zafío y vulgar: en el salón, Lauren se humedecía los labios con la lengua y meneaba la cabeza tratando de seducir a su señor.

—Esa siempre se dio muchos humos —dijo tímidamente la sirvienta refiriéndose a Isabella.

Edward le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

—Te olvidas de tu posición, muchacha. No te concierne criticar a tu antigua señora.

Ella pareció sorprendida por la reprimenda.

—Perdonadme, mi señor —murmuró quejumbrosa—, no pretendía ofender. —Se inclinó agarrándole el brazo y apretó sus voluminosos pechos contra él en actitud lasciva—Dicen que la antigua señora de Swan rehúye las tareas que le habéis impuesto a la menor oportunidad.

Edward arrugó más la frente y apartó su brazo de la posesiva garra.

—No tengo interés alguno en los chismes del castillo.

Lauren, aparentemente incrédula, soltó otra carcajada estridente.

—No son chismes, mi señor. Pero os podría contar muchas cosas que he visto... Lady Isabella no es tan pura como parece. ¿Sabíais que en el pasado a menudo dejaba el castillo desatendido para ir a reunirse con su amante en el bosque?

El comentario malicioso de la sirvienta golpeó a Edward con una fuerza descomunal, despertando en él terribles recuerdos, haciéndolo dar marcha atrás en el tiempo. La imagen que le venía a la cabeza no era la de Isabella, sino la de otra dama noble, su propia madre, escapando sin ser vista del castillo para ir al encuentro de su amante. Recordó vívidamente el dolor y el miedo que su traición le había causado a lo largo de toda su vida, cómo ella había destruido todas sus posibilidades, sus esperanzas, sus sueños...

Sin pensarlo, Edward dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

—¡Basta!

La brutal orden hizo que Lauren enmudeciera. Sin apenas verla, Edward le clavó la mirada.

—Tienes mi permiso para retirarte, ya no es necesaria tu presencia esta noche. Y, en el futuro, te aconsejo que te guardes de hablar sobre asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia.

Con el miedo escrito en los ojos, Lauren se levantó apresuradamente de la mesa e hizo una espantada reverencia. Edward permaneció sentado jugando distraídamente con su daga, dibujando marcas sobre los restos de un pastel de carne.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Emmett lo observaba sin poder contener un gesto de preocupación. Estaban solos, ya que la mayoría de los hombres de Edward se habían ido a jugar a los dados junto a la gran chimenea mientras que los siervos recogían los caballetes y las mesas.

—No hay duda de que esa muchacha haragana conoce de primera mano la pereza —dijo Emmett en voz baja—, pero miente cuando dice que su señora ha estado descuidando sus tareas.

Edward asintió con un gruñido. Los informes que le habían llegado sobre el trabajo de Isabella decían que había obedecido todas sus órdenes sin protestar y, hasta donde él sabía, no había vuelto a hacer la escandalosa declaración de ser su esposa. No tenía nada que reprocharle, lo que de manera perversa aumentaba su furia, y la duda que Lauren acababa de sembrar en su cabeza tampoco contribuía en absoluto a calmarlo. ¿Había dicho la verdad? ¿Era cierto que lady Isabella dejaba a menudo desatendido el castillo para ir al encuentro de su amante en el bosque?

—Lauren se está empezando a tomar demasiadas confianzas, creo yo —murmuró Emmett— Desde que la relevaste de sus deberes se considera tu favorita, pero me extrañaría que le toleraras esa presunción; sus generosos pechos no son tan espectaculares.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, ausente. Desde el primer día se había arrepentido de su decisión precipitada de colocar a Lauren en el lugar de su señora, pero se había negado tozudamente a desdecirse. Había actuado irracionalmente, movido por la ira que le producía la maniobra de Isabella, pero no podía dar marcha atrás ahora, no si quería tener la más leve esperanza de conservar el respeto de las gentes de Swan. En este asunto en particular era absolutamente necesario que demostrase que mantenía su palabra y que su ira debía tomarse muy en serio. Pronto tendría que pensar en cómo emprender una retirada táctica. Sin duda, el rey Henry tendría algo que objetar a que uno de sus súbditos nobles, por más que se tratara de la hija de un traidor, fuera obligada a servir como esclava.

Mientras tanto, reconoció Edward, la osadía de Lauren iba en aumento. Desde luego Emmett se habría sorprendido si hubiera sabido que, pese al obvio deseo de Lauren por compartir su cama, él no había accedido. Pero el hecho era que la zafia y voluptuosa muchacha no lo atraía. En un solo día ya se había cansado de ella.

A menudo se sorprendía a sí mismo recordando a la molesta y desafiante dama noble que había sido una vez su prometida. Ninguna campesina, por muy hermosa que fuera, podía compararse con Isabella: su elegancia, su porte regio, su dulce aroma de mujer, incluso su afilada lengua lo fascinaban de manera absurda; no podía evitarlo. El cielo sabía que lo había intentado, pero no podía apartarla de su mente... ni de su cuerpo. Cada vez que la veía sentía un cosquilleo entre las piernas. Su apetito se desataba con sólo mirarla.

Y sus instintos masculinos lo hacían plenamente consciente de que lo mismo les ocurría a algunos de sus hombres, que ellos también deseaban poseerla. Isabella emanaba una fría sensualidad que representaba un reto para cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas.

Sin duda también los hombres de ella lo sentían. Sobre todo aquel muchacho rubio llamado Liam que la seguía a todas partes como un perrito faldero. En ese preciso instante, Liam le lanzaba miradas aceradas desde el otro lado del salón. ¿Era él uno de los amantes de los que Lauren había hablado?, ¿el amante con el que Isabella se reunía en el bosque?

El joven contable estaba sentado junto al anciano sacerdote y el administrador de Swan, lo que recordó a Edward otro incidente que lo había enfurecido.

—¿Sabías que esta misma mañana —preguntó con resentimiento— ese condenado administrador ha tratado de hacer pasar una docena de errores en las cuentas como obra mía?

—Sin duda pensó que no sabías contar —respondió Emmett, comprensivo—Tendrás que nombrar a tu propio administrador, mi señor.

Edward asintió y apuró su copa, que, por suerte, esta vez no contenía vino salado. Sabía leer y contar lo suficientemente bien para darse cuenta de cuándo trataban de engañarlo.

—¿Acaso todo el mundo piensa que soy estúpido?

Emmett no contestó inmediatamente, sino que tomó un laúd y comenzó a tocar una melodía. El caballero era bastante buen músico y tenía una voz clara y melodiosa.

—Creo que piensan que has maltratado a su señora —dijo por fin, al terminar una estrofa.

«¿Maltratado?» La expresión de Edward se ensombreció mientras murmuraba:

—No la he maltratado ni la mitad de lo que se hubiera merecido. Tiene suerte de que no la encadene como castigo a su traición.

—A todos nos ha engañado una mujer alguna vez. Por lo menos lady Isabella pensó que tenía motivos suficientes para declararse tu esposa.

Edward entornó los ojos peligrosamente.

—¿La defiendes?

—No seré yo, mi señor... —dijo Emmett en tono neutro—, pero me temo que no estás ganando la batalla. Tal vez deberías cambiar de estrategia.

—No me supliques en su nombre —respondió Edward, airado.

—No en su nombre, mi señor, sino en el tuyo. Es a ti a quien sirvo. El apoyo con que cuenta lady Isabella por parte de su gente no es nada habitual, ésa es su fuerza...

—¿Lady? Te he dicho que no te dirijas a ella en esos términos.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Me temo que el título no es algo que se pueda arrebatar por decreto.

Edward se quedó mirando el fondo de su copa con aire taciturno, consciente de que su vasallo tenía razón. La mujer a la que él había convertido ilícitamente en su esclava era una dama de los pies a la cabeza. Pese a que ahora iba vestida con harapos, su noble cuna y su educación seguían siendo evidentes: seguía teniendo el porte altivo de una reina... orgullosa, indómita, hermosa. Pese a su gran alarde de poder, no había conseguido acobardarla.

Sin duda era a él a quien más dolía haberse visto obligado a utilizar con la dama unos métodos que se había prometido a sí mismo no emplear jamás, pero sus delitos no podían quedar impunes.

Si se sentía culpable cuando veía a Isabella trabajando como una esclava, trataba de acallar ese pensamiento. Siempre había tenido un dominio implacable de sí mismo, no se toleraba emociones ni amabilidad, era un hombre disciplinado, capaz de ejercer un control férreo sobre su voluntad y sus pasiones.

El problema era que Isabella lo empujaba hasta el límite. En los últimos días, más de una vez se había tenido que contener para no ceder a su instinto protector y poner fin al estricto castigo que le había impuesto. Esa ternura ya lo había asaltado en dos ocasiones durante los cuatro días que habían pasado desde que Isabella osó declararse su esposa públicamente.

Su lucha contra la atracción que sentía por ella había sido aún menos fructífera, se reconoció Edward. A menudo se sorprendía a sí mismo aguzando el oído para escuchar las delicadas pisadas de Isabella o aspirando el aire en busca de su aroma o buscándola con la mirada entre la multitud que abarrotaba el salón durante las comidas.

Su insensato deseo de estar con ella lo afligía, lo enfurecía. Sorprendentemente, incluso había disfrutado durmiendo junto a ella durante las pocas noches en que la había obligado a compartir su cama. Tal vez le había dado lo que ella quería al confinarla a sus propios aposentos, pero sabía que no podía estar cerca de Isabella y mantener su deseo bajo control.

—¿Qué me aconsejas entonces? —preguntó a su vasallo—La dama debe aprender a someterse a mi voluntad. No tengo pruebas, pero no dudo de que está instigando el complot de los sirvientes.

—No estoy tan seguro de que sea culpable, aunque es innegable que ella es la causa. Sospecho que lo que alimenta la rebelión de su gente es la situación, que ellos consideran injusta. Está claro que les parece que se le han negado sus derechos, su castillo y su lugar como señora y esposa, y ahora, además, la has despojado de su rango convirtiéndola en esclava. Puede que su castigo sea demasiado visible, Edward. ¿No podrías pensar en otro más... discreto, uno que no la convirtiera en mártir?

En ese preciso momento dos centinelas entraron por la inmensa puerta de roble y avanzaron apresuradamente por el pasillo entre las mesas.

—Mi señor —dijo uno de los hombres con premura—, me temo que traigo malas noticias. Se ha producido otro incidente.

Edward miró a Emmett con preocupación antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

—Se trata de la armería... pero quizá deberíais verlo con vuestros propios ojos.

Ardiendo de ira en silencio, el nuevo señor de Swan y su vasallo acompañaron a los centinelas hasta la puerta abierta de la armería, que se encontraba debajo del salón. Allí era donde se guardaban las armas y las armaduras que utilizaba la guarnición. A la luz de las antorchas podía distinguirse el brillo de una sustancia espesa y reluciente que lo cubría todo. Edward pasó un dedo por encima y probó la sustancia pegajosa con la punta de la lengua.

—¡Miel! ¡Por los clavos de...!

Alguien había cubierto de miel los lorigones de cota de malla y los cascos de acero, las espadas, los escudos, las lanzas... Haría falta que todos los escuderos y los pajes de la guarnición trabajaran durante innumerables horas para limpiar con arena y vinagre la capa pegajosa que cubría el metal.

—¿Una situación injusta decías? —preguntó Edward a Emmett en tono peligroso antes de girar sobre los talones y salir a grandes zancadas.

Fue directamente al cuarto piso de la torre, a las habitaciones de Isabella. Los guardias apostados a la puerta se pusieron firmes cuando lo vieron llegar y se apresuraron a sacar la llave. Edward abrió la puerta, le dio un empujón y cerró de un portazo.

Se quedó un poco sorprendido cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había sorprendido a Isabella preparándose para acostarse Atisbo fugazmente la piel pálida de sus glúteos y las esbeltas piernas antes de que ella, casi sin respiración y con un rápido gesto reflejo, agarrara lo primero que tenía a mano, su túnica de lana tosca, y diera media vuelta apretándola contra el pecho para cubrir su desnudez.

—Mi señor... ¿qué deseáis? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

Sus ojos color ámbar, centelleantes de ira y ensombrecidos también por otra emoción, se clavaron en ella.

—Deseo hablaros.

—Me estaba lavando después de todo un día de trabajo, mi señor, ¿Me permitís un momento de intimidad? Me gustaría vestirme.

—No.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿No?

—Un esclavo no tiene intimidad.

Al oír la provocación Isabella se puso tensa.

—No soy una esclava, mí señor, como ya os he dicho en otras ocasiones; soy vuestra esposa.

La cólera ardió de nuevo en los ojos de Edward.

—Sois mí posesión, nada más. Nunca os reconoceré como mi esposa, sino como lo que sois: una mujerzuela ambiciosa y traidora. Y tampoco disfrutaréis nunca de mi fortuna o mi posición.

—Vuestra fortuna y posición no me interesan —replicó ella con mirada desafiante.

Edward se la quedó mirando, debatiéndose entre la furia y la admiración que sentía. La furia pudo más.

—¿Más mentiras? —Al verla allí de pie, altiva como una reina, apretó los dientes—Poco importa. Pronto se anulará el matrimonio; he enviado a Roma emisarios portadores de una cuantiosa suma que solicitarán una vista rápida del caso. Pero no es de eso de lo que vengo a hablar, sino de los incidentes intencionados que se vienen sucediendo en el castillo. Quiero que cesen de inmediato.

—¿Ypor qué venís a discutirlos conmigo, mi señor? No tengo nada que ver, os he obedecido en todo.

—Os hago responsable de ellos.

Isabella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Ypor qué? Ya no estoy a cargo del castillo, no es culpa mía si hay problemas, vos sois el señor ahora, como me habéis repetido en innumerables ocasiones.

—Habéis puesto a vuestra gente en mi contra, ¡no os atreváis a negarlo!

—Nada más lejos de mi intención, mi señor, y además, en cualquier caso, no me creeríais.

—No, no os creería —dijo clavándole una mirada fría e intensa—Seréis vos quien limpie las armaduras que vuestros cómplices han tratado de arruinar y hablaréis a vuestros antiguos sirvientes inmediatamente, exigiéndoles que pongan fin a sus tretas.

—¿Oqué, mi señor?

Su calma lo enfurecía. Edward apretó los puños para reprimir un deseo de zarandearla.

—Os lo advierto, muchacha, estoy a punto de perder la paciencia. ¡Un solo incidente más y los castigaré a todos, sin importarme la justicia! Los empleados serán arrojados a las mazmorras, a los sirvientes libres los expulsaré y dejaré que mueran de hambre, y los siervos serán enviados a los campos, donde se partirán la espalda empujando el arado. Culpables e inocentes sufrirán las consecuencias por igual.

Isabella sintió un profundo dolor en su interior al oír la amenaza, pero se enfrentó a la mirada colérica de Edward con ojos inocentes.

—Les hablaré, mi señor, pero no puedo prometer nada. Las gentes de Swan no son borregos que ofrecen su lealtad ciegamente a un nuevo señor; la lealtad ha de ganarse. —Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—Y declararme la guerra a mí no es la mejor manera. Sin duda os aceptarían de mejor grado si permitierais que yo volviera a ocuparme de los quehaceres del castillo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¡Por todos los santos! ¿Creéis que soy tan estúpido para confiaros semejante autoridad?

—Creo que seríais un estúpido si no lo hicierais.

Edward la observó de arriba abajo lleno de rabia, y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, librando toda una batalla de voluntades. Isabella podía ver cómo se tensaban los músculos de la mandíbula del guerrero.

Lentamente, en silencio, él se le acercó hasta que estuvo delante de ella, intimidándola con su cercanía. Isabella levantó la barbilla desafiantemente y lo miró a los ojos negándose a acobardarse ante él, aunque su corazón latía, desbocado. La siguiente orden de Edward la sorprendió:

—Me gustaría veros desnuda. Apartad esa tela.

—¿Qué? —dijo mirándolo con incredulidad y perdiendo un poco la compostura.

—¿Acaso estáis sorda? He dicho que quiero veros. Apartad la túnica.

Como ella no se movía, Edward sonrió burlonamente.

—Una esclava no necesita ser recatada. —Su mirada la recorrió—Y además, dudo mucho que poseáis encantos que no haya visto antes. He contemplado a muchas mujeres desnudas, incluida vos...

—En ese caso, ¿para qué queréis verme otra vez? —le espetó Isabella sin aliento.

—Porque ése es mi deseo.

Isabella, apretando los dientes, se dio cuenta de que trataba de demostrar su dominio sobre ella y de que poco podía hacer para impedírselo. Obstinadamente, alzó la barbilla con orgullo, fingiendo indiferencia. No permitiría que él viera cuánto la mortificaba.

Con gesto altivo, dejó caer la túnica al suelo como le ordenaba y sintió, desconsolada, la mirada ardiente de Edward recorriendo su cuerpo, midiendo, tocándola íntimamente, moviéndose despacio por cada rincón de su piel, escrutándola como hubiera hecho con una esclava. Inexplicable y extrañamente, eso la excitaba.

Y aún más excitaba a Edward. Aspiró profundamente al ver a Isabella ante él, desnuda y vulnerable, dejando que su mirada acariciara las dulces colinas de los senos... la cintura esbelta, las caderas voluptuosas... deteniéndose en los bucles rojizos entre las piernas... unas piernas largas y torneadas... Sabía que si no quería perder el control irrevocablemente debía marcharse de inmediato, pero no conseguía dar el primer paso.

La contempló hasta saciarse, bebiendo en los pequeños matices y detalles de aquel cuerpo exquisito. Era una mujer hecha para un hombre: sus pechos coronados por unos delicados pezones rosados, las caderas redondeadas, los muslos largos y suaves. Su cuerpo hambriento se tensó. Quería tocar su piel de porcelana, deleitarse en su suavidad, lamer los apetitosos pezones, saborear su esencia de mujer. Ansiaba tenerla desnuda bajo su cuerpo, rodeándolo con su calor mientras él la montaba, sentir esas piernas entrelazadas alrededor de su cintura mientras ella se retorcía de placer...

Dándose cuenta de hacia adonde lo arrastraban sus impulsos, Edward blasfemó entre dientes, encolerizado por cómo conseguía que la deseara tan intensamente esa embustera.

Isabella se estremeció a medida que el tenso silencio se alargaba. La mirada de Edward siempre ardía como las brasas, pero ahora parecía incluso quemar allí donde se posaba.

—Mi señor... —dijo casi sin aliento, avergonzada por la debilidad de su voz.

Él le respondió con una voz ronca, grave, intensa.

—Vuestro cuerpo resulta grato a la vista. Me extraña que no hayáis tratado de serviros de él para conseguir mi favor.

Ella se irguió al oír la ultrajante insinuación y, acto seguido, agarró otra vez la túnica y se cubrió.

—Del mismo modo que no soy vuestra esclava, tampoco soy una vulgar meretriz.

—¿Ah, no?

Mientras ella se erguía, como preparándose para resistir un ataque, Edward deslizó la mano bajo la arrugada túnica que Isabella apretaba contra su pecho y recorrió deliberadamente con la palma de la mano un pezón abultado y erecto. Sus senos se colmaron dolorosamente a su leve contacto.

Ella retrocedió ahogando un grito en la garganta, pero no tenía adonde ir y sus glúteos chocaron contra la mesa de roble sobre la que estaba la jofaina.

Los dientes de Edward brillaron al esbozar una sonrisa cómplice mientras atrapaba el pezón entre el pulgar y el índice. Una ola de fuego recorrió a Isabella haciendo que se le doblaran las rodillas, pero apretó los dientes, negándose a rendirse.

—No... por favor... no...

Él ignoró su súplica por completo y permaneció allí de pie, con el poderoso cuerpo cerniéndose sobre ella, y le arrebató la túnica de las manos.

—¿Recordáis mis dedos deslizándose por los labios carnosos de vuestra entrepierna? —Mirándola a los ojos, puso el dedo entre sus senos y descendió luego hacia su esbelta cintura, recorriendo su piel pausadamente—. Podría volver a daros el mismo placer, paloma mía...

Isabella no pudo soportar el fuego burlón de sus ojos ni la sensualidad firme de sus facciones y apartó la cara, pero no se movió, sino que se quedó de pie, indefensa, mientras los dedos de Edward se enredaban en el vello rizado entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo se puso rígido al contacto con su roce experto, sus mejillas se riñeron de rojo; tenía tantas posibilidades de resistirse a él como de reducirlo por la fuerza.

Edward deslizó levemente la mano entre sus piernas y sus dedos penetraron en la húmeda sima, jugueteando con ella.

—¿Acaso esto no os excita?

Isabella lanzó un grito que sonó como un gemido, sintiendo que la recorría un espasmo de deseo, que sus labios se separaban instintivamente y sus muslos trémulos se abrían a él.

—Eso me parecía —dijo Edward suavemente—, yo ganaría la partida —añadió con voz calmada, como preguntándose si era cierto—Podría tomaros ahora mismo y hacer que suplicarais por mí.

—¿Podríais... mi señor?

Temblorosa, ella alzó los ojos hacia él. Edward dudó. Con los ojos entornados, había seguido cada gesto de ella, cada reacción de sorpresa y, leyendo ahora su propio triunfo en los ojos desconsolados de Isabella, se quedó paralizado, debatiéndose entre el deseo y el dominio de sí mismo. Si se rendía, ella se aprovecharía de su debilidad... El guerrero soltó una carcajada áspera.

—Ah, no, esclava, no me venceréis tan fácilmente. Nuestra unión no se consumará, en vez de disfrutaros yo mismo, os entregaré a uno de mis vasallos.

En realidad, la amenaza era infundada: prefería romper su juramento y encerrarla en las mazmorras antes que dejar que otro hombre la poseyera. Isabella era suya. Nunca permitiría que otro la tocara. Apartó la mano y apretando los labios retrocedió un paso. Necesitaba la distancia. Se miraron a los ojos sin pronunciar una palabra.

—Venceré —repitió con una suavidad premonitoria y, volviéndose bruscamente, salió de la habitación.

Ardiendo en deseos de gritar ante el ultraje, Isabella clavó las uñas en la túnica que apretaba de nuevo contra su pecho. Su corazón latía salvajemente y su respiración era entrecortada.

Aturdida y agitada, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sólo ahora que él se había marchado se daba cuenta de cómo deseaba que se quedara. Sólo ahora, después de haberse librado de milagro, podía pensar con la claridad suficiente para poner en palabras el sentimiento difuso que la había asaltado mientras él la atormentaba con sus caricias: tenía que encontrar la manera de aprovecharse de los lascivos impulsos del guerrero. Ella no era una experta en seducción, pero, de algún modo, tenía que aprender cómo domar al Dragón. Si conseguía que Edward la hiciera suya, su posición como esposa se vería grandemente reforzada.

Al recordar el brillo intenso de los ojos de Edward, se regañó por haber sido tan tonta. Sin darse cuenta, había estado muy cerca de la victoria y entonces había cometido la torpeza de recordarle su disputa y retarlo abiertamente. ¡Si se hubiera mordido la lengua, tal vez Edward estaría ahora desvirgándola y derramando su semilla en su interior!. Los ataques en tono desafiante no eran la manera de ganarse a un hombre ni de consumar su unión. Incluso si era incapaz de comportarse con la gracia y la ecuanimidad que su madre le hubiera aconsejado, por lo menos debería haber fingido mansedumbre.

Lanzó al suelo la túnica de lana con un gesto de repulsa y miró la gran puerta de roble y hierro forjado.

—Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto, mi arrogante señor —murmuró—; no sois tan despiadado como cuenta la leyenda, ni tan invencible como pretendéis.

Capítulo 12

¿Cómo amansar a un dragón, sobre todo a uno tan despiadado e implacable como el Dragón Negro de Cullen?

Isabella comenzó a adoptar una actitud sumisa y obediente hacia las exigencias de Edward. Pidió una vez más a los siervos de Swan y a los empleados del castillo que desistieran en sus intentos de sublevarse y acataran la autoridad del nuevo señor voluntariamente. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de su lealtad, les dijo sinceramente, pero no deseaba verlos aplastados bajo el puño del Dragón Negro ni quería ver cómo éste cumplía con su amenaza de hacer pagar a justos por pecadores. Hasta la fecha, añadió, había sido comedido; era su conquistador, pero no los había hecho sufrir desproporcionadamente.

Tampoco le había hecho daño a ella, a pesar de que había repudiado el compromiso. Su disputa era un asunto personal, admitió Isabella, que no se resolvería rápidamente, y una rebelión sería lo último que ayudaría a su causa, más bien al contrario. Si deseaban apoyarla, lo mejor era que obedecieran a su nuevo señor sin discutir y aceptaran su autoridad. Ella, por su parte, no dudaba de que Edward gobernaba bien Claredon.

Esta última afirmación de Isabella sorprendió a Edward y lo hizo sospechar. Que la antigua señora de Swan elogiase su gobierno le hacía preguntarse si no estaría poniendo en práctica otra de sus estratagemas.

Sin embargo, una vez que los incidentes acabaron, tenía el camino libre para asumir sus obligaciones como señor: Edward comenzó a administrar justicia en el gran salón todas las mañanas, a conceder audiencias y mediar en disputas.

Isabella, a quien había ordenado que ahora trabajase en el salón para vigilarla más de cerca mientras limpiaba las armaduras, se quedó muy sorprendida con esa nueva táctica de Edward. No se habría imaginado que un señor tan poderoso se interesara tanto por los asuntos de los campesinos. Incluso su padre había delegado esos temas a su administrador y a su alguacil. Pero el Dragón Negro, en cambio, escuchaba con seriedad los más nimios problemas de los sirvientes y siervos de Swan y, aunque a Isabella le costara admitirlo, a menudo la impresionaba con la sabiduría de sus veredictos.

Cuando un vasallo mató al buey de otro sin necesidad alguna y se negó a compensarlo por ello, Edward lo condenó a tirar del arado de la víctima. Cuando una piara de cerdos que pastaba en el bosque atrajo a la hembra de la piara de otro hombre, Edward hizo que el perpetrador diera a la víctima tres crías, pero exigió a éste que pagara derechos de pastoreo. Los dos hombres consideraron el veredicto justo, como dejaron bien claro las palmadas en la espalda y las caras sonrientes de ambos al abandonar el salón.

—De ahora en adelante, se te conocerá como lord Gorrino, Edward —bromeó Emmett.

Desde su puesto en un lateral del salón, Isabella vio la sonrisa con que le contestó Edward, la blancura de sus dientes brillantes dibujándose en su rostro adusto. La sorprendió mucho que no pusiera coto a las bromas de su vasallo, aunque por otro lado resultaba evidente que apreciaba a Emmett, lo mismo que se veía claramente que disfrutaba con su papel de arbitro y se esforzaba por ser un señor justo.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Isabella fue la ocasión en que Edward, por motivos que no desveló, ayudó a una joven pareja a conseguir lo que sus corazones deseaban: los jóvenes se presentaron ante el señor solicitando su permiso para casarse, pese a las objeciones de los padres de ambos, hombres libres que habían acordado para sus hijos otros matrimonios con personas que poseían cada uno un acre de tierra, una extensión nada desdeñable.

Cuando la joven pareja declaró su amor y su intención de vivir en la pobreza si era necesario, Edward no sólo les dio permiso para casarse, sino que para ayudarlos en los primeros tiempos de su vida en común, también otorgó a la novia una dote consistente en una cabaña y una vaca. Cuando los dos se arrodillaron ante el señor y le besaron la mano, sus caras resplandecientes de alegría no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre su gratitud.

Emmett parecía no sorprenderse del extraño veredicto, pero Isabella se quedó mirando a Edward, incrédula, desconcertada por una actuación tan poco propia de él. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante y, viendo cómo la expresión del guerrero se ensombrecía repentinamente al verla, Isabella supo que estaba pensando en su propio compromiso roto. Entonces la boca de Edward esbozó lentamente una sonrisa corrosiva que contenía un claro desafío silencioso, un reconocimiento tácito de la batalla que ambos libraban y lo decidido que estaba él a ganarla.

Isabella reprimió las ganas de echar la cabeza atrás, desafiantemente, pues no le pareció sensato atraer más la atención de Edward, así que se decidió a controlar su curiosidad por el momento aunque pensó que, a la menor oportunidad, cuando le sirviera la comida del mediodía, dejaría de fingir sumisión por un instante y le preguntaría por qué había tomado aquella decisión.

—Os confieso —dijo en voz baja para no ser oída por los vasallos— que me sorprende que antepongáis el verdadero amor a las ganancias seguras, mi señor.

Edward la miró con recelo, como si desconfiara de la intención del comentario.

—No había ningún motivo para obligarlos a casarse tan sólo para satisfacer a sus ambiciosos padres.

—Vuestra compasión es muy loable. Y pensar —añadió Isabella, sin poder resistirse— que el mundo cree que tenéis un corazón de piedra.

Por un momento Edward se debatió entre la ira y la risa, pero al final simplemente esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Os confundís, mi señora. Yo no tengo corazón.

Tal vez era cierto, pensó Isabella mientras lo observaba. Pero, por otro lado, había visto con sus propios ojos momentos fugaces de amabilidad, acciones que sugerían que era más vulnerable de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

Edward apartó la mirada bruscamente, incómodo al sentir que ella podía ver más allá, pero cometió el error de desviarla hacia las manos de Isabella: estaban destrozadas, enrojecidas y desolladas.

Una ola de remordimiento lo inundó tan rápidamente que no pudo controlarla, y olvidándose del comentario que había estado a punto de hacer, tomó una mano de Isabella entre las suyas con delicadeza y le dio la vuelta para ver la palma, quedándose mudo al ver las ampollas que la cubrían.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Cómo os habéis hecho esto? —preguntó, aunque mucho se temía que ya conocía la respuesta.

—Limpiando vuestra armadura, mi señor. Frotar cota de malla con arena y vinagre no es precisamente bueno para la piel.

—¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada? —exigió Edward bruscamente, enfadado consigo mismo por no haberlo previsto.

—No creí que os interesara mi opinión, mi señor —respondió ella secamente, incapaz de ahorrarse el sarcasmo.

Él ignoró el tono, arrugó la frente mientras sus pulgares recorrían las palmas llenas de llagas con cuidado de no tocar las heridas y, en contra de su voluntad, lo invadieron un respeto y una admiración profundos. Isabella no se había quejado ni una sola vez del trato cruel que él le imponía.

—He visto heridas de guerra tan profundas como éstas.

—Pensé que eso era lo que queríais: verme sufrir —le recordó Isabella.

—Pero no deseaba que sufrierais ningún daño —contestó él, vagamente consciente de lo inconsistente de su lógica— ¿No tenéis algún ungüento que aplicar a vuestras manos?

—Sí —dijo con voz más débil de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Edward, distraído, le acariciaba ligeramente las manos, y el mero roce de sus dedos producía en ella una reacción prohibida y sensual.

—¡Hacedlo entonces!

Ella retiró la mano, pero sus facciones aún revelaban desasosiego. Él la miró y, de no ser porque era imposible, a Isabella le habría parecido detectar cierta preocupación por ella.

—Y, a partir de ahora, dejad que mis escuderos se encarguen de limpiar la armadura —dijo, dubitativo—; de todos modos, vuestro trabajo deja mucho que desear.

Aunque sabía por el tono seco de Edward que la estaba provocando, Isabella lo miró con indignación, ofendida por la falsa acusación: había hecho un trabajo tan bueno como el de cualquier escudero, ya que se negaba a dar a Edward motivo de queja. Aun así, estaba agradecida por que la relevaran de esa tarea. Limpiar cota de malla era menos cansado que otras tareas que él le había asignado pero le destrozaba las manos.

Tal vez habría dicho lo que pensaba de no ser porque Edward la sorprendió levantándose de repente. Él posó suavemente un dedo sobre su mejilla desconcertándola aún más y ella alzó la cabeza, incapaz de no clavarle la mirada. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de hacerla perder la compostura, seduciéndola con descaro en el salón mismo?

Se convenció de ello cuando Edward esbozó una sonrisa irresistible, implacablemente seductora, que hizo que se le acelerara el corazón. Se daba perfecta cuenta del poder que ejercía sobre las mujeres, pensó Isabella.

—Y ahora marchaos y atended vuestras heridas.

—Pe... pero... ¿ymis deberes? —tartamudeó, nerviosa, ante la proximidad de él y su tono repentinamente suave, desconfiando de sus motivos.

—Mañana volveréis a vuestras tareas en la cocina y serviréis las comidas, siempre y cuando no os alejéis de mi vista.

Isabella consideró las ventajas y asintió lentamente. Si la mantenía cerca de él, estaría más expuesta a sus comentarios hirientes, pero también tendría más oportunidades de poner en práctica su propio plan para amansar al Dragón Negro, y podría vigilarlo e intervenir si maltrataba a su gente.

A partir de entonces, lo observó más de cerca. Edward no sólo cosechó éxitos en el castillo, sino también más allá de sus muros. En lo militar, consolidó su control de los dominios de varias formas: sus patrullas recorrían constantemente los alrededores buscando rebeldes, y el propio Edward conquistó las otras dos casas solariegas del feudo, a un día de distancia. Al final de su segunda semana en Claredon, la guarnición se iba acomodando en una rutina previsible de patrullas por los alrededores y entrenamiento diario en el patio del castillo.

Isabella estaba acostumbrada a ver experimentados guerreros entrenándose, sólo que éstos eran los guerreros equivocados. Su padre, Charlie, debería ser el señor. Ver a Edward desempeñando su papel con tanta facilidad la turbaba profundamente y cada vez que pensaba en la suerte incierta de su padre se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Sólo podía rezar para que su vasallo, Billy, hubiera conseguido llegar hasta él milagrosamente. Tal vez, incluso, los dos encontrarían la manera de liberar Claredon del Dragón Negro. Rezó también por las gentes del bosque del este. Había estado tan vigilada que no había tenido la menor oportunidad de salir del castillo e ir a verlos, y el tiempo se acababa.

Su propia suerte era igual de incierta, aunque sus circunstancias habían mejorado algo desde que Edward había visto las marcas en sus manos: había aligerado algo la carga de sus tareas permitiéndole realizar otras menos extenuantes, y sus manos iban sanando. Pero él no le había perdonado en absoluto su acusación de haberla violado. Isabella sentía que se acercaba una tormenta y sospechaba que un día no muy lejano estallaría sobre su cabeza.

Pero el siguiente problema vino de un sitio que Isabella no se esperaba: uno de los vasallos de alto rango de Edward. Ella acababa de subir de las cocinas con una bandeja de madera con pasteles de miel, el postre de la cena de aquel día, cuando se encontró con que un caballero alto de cabellos oscuros le impedía el paso. Lo reconoció como Riley de Biers, primo de Garrett y uno de los caballeros que solían sentarse a la mesa del señor. Lo miró, intrigada, y él le respondió con una sonrisa lasciva.

—Vasha, vasha... mi señora —dijo arrastrando las palabras y balanceándose, inestable, claramente bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Isabella bajó la mirada para ocultar su desprecio.

—Por favor... dejadme pasar, mi señor.

—¿Ysi no os dejo, peshqueña... pequeña arpía?

—Lord Edward se enfadará si me retraso.

Riley le sonrió seductoramente, con una sonrisa que no la seducía en absoluto aunque el caballero era bastante bien parecido cuando sonreía, incluso a pesar de estar borracho.

—Creo que a lord Edward no le importaría si os retrasarais por mi culpa.

Su mirada lujuriosa cada vez incomodaba más a Isabella, y sus dedos se aferraron a la bandeja involuntariamente. No temía por su virtud, pues había decenas de hombres en los alrededores que sin duda acudirían a socorrerla si fuera necesario. Pero aun así no quería enemistarse con el primo de Garrett, ya que, después de Emmett, Garrett era el vasallo en quien más confiaba Edward, quien quedaba al mando cuando el señor estaba fuera. Su primo Riley, aunque no gozaba de la misma posición, frecuentaba la compañía de Edward, y era obvio que éste valoraba su opinión. Sería mejor si se las ingeniaba sola para deshacerse de ese caballero excesivamente amoroso sin que pareciera que lo había incitado. De hecho, lo mejor sería acogerse a la protección de Edward, pensó.

Isabella se obligó a sonreír.

—Me temo que a mí sí me importaría, señor. A los ojos de Dios, soy la esposa de lord Edward y tengo intención de serle fiel.

Riley frunció el ceño, como si le costara entender lo que decía.

—Su esposa no... me temo que Edward está ocupado con... esa zorra, Lauren. No osh echará de menos, palomita, se ha cansado de vuestros encantos... pero os prometo que yo no me cansaré.

Isabella se puso rígida al oír el nombre de la mujerzuela, asombrada por el profundo y feroz zarpazo de los celos en su interior. Riley volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa lasciva y se inclinó sobre ella. Su aliento olía fuertemente a vino.

—Puedo aligerar vuestrassh tareassh, palomita. Una belleza como vos no debería trabajar como una esclava; se me ocurren ocupaciones musho más placenteras.

Para sorpresa de Isabella, él alargó la manó y tiró de la cinta que cerraba su camisa de lana. Isabella ahogó un grito de alarma, trató de apartarse, pero él le agarró la muñeca clavándole los dedos y haciendo que casi se le cayera la bandeja, como si no fuera consciente de su propia fuerza.

Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió la espalda de Isabella. Un caballero podía hacer lo que quisiera con las campesinas y, pese a que dentro del castillo un caballero honorable no abusaría de las siervas de su señor contra la voluntad de éstas, en su lamentable estado, Riley parecía no recordar su rango y estar dispuesto a forzarla.

Isabella se soltó la muñeca dando un tirón desesperado y, agarrando la bandeja con fuerza, se las ingenió para seguir de largo tratando de escapar, pero topó con un torso ancho que le cerraba el paso. La bandeja cayó haciendo un ruido sordo y los pasteles rodaron por el suelo.

Reconoció el familiar tórax, el cuerpo firme y poderoso. Aterrada, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con esos ojos acerados color ámbar.

—Mi... mi señor —balbuceó—, os pido disculpas...

La mirada de Edward fue de sus sonrojadas mejillas a la cara de su vasallo.

—Parece que andas perdido, Riley. Ibas en busca de las letrinas para aliviaros, si no me equivoco.

El caballero sacudió su melena oscura.

—Preferiría aliviarme con esta mushasha, Edward.

Edward lo miró con ojos fríos como el hielo y, para sorpresa de Isabella, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

—No es tuya, sino mía. Y soy muy celoso de mis posesiones.

Ella respiró profundamente al sentir que la mano de Edward le rozaba los senos. Quería darle un manotazo para que la soltara, pero le pareció que lo más sensato era no protestar, puesto que aquel alarde de hombría posesiva, de hecho, la protegía.

Riley parpadeó e hizo un mohín.

—Sí, mi señor, no creía que fuera así. Me buscaré otra mushasha.

Esbozando una sonrisa insulsa, el caballero dio media vuelta y se alejó en busca de compañía femenina más dispuesta.

Para alivio de Isabella, Edward la soltó inmediatamente.

—¿Os ha hecho daño? —le preguntó, cortante.

—No —respondió ella frotándose la muñeca dolorida.

Su alivio se disipó rápidamente cuando la mirada ardiente de Edward se posó en ella, dura y acusadora.

—No toleraré que seduzcáis a mis hombres para ganaros sus simpatías —dijo lleno de ira.

—¿Seducir? —dijo Isabella con voz entrecortada—No es cierto. No he hecho nada para alentar su interés.

Edward juntó los labios y bajó la mirada hasta el pecho de Isabella: la camisa de áspera lana estaba abierta dejando entrever sus senos.

—¿De veras? ¿Entonces sólo le permitisteis que os comiera con los ojos y lo engatusasteis con vuestros encantos? Cubríos —le ordenó Edward mientras ella abría la boca para protestar.

Isabella apretó los dientes llena de indignación pero guardó silencio y se ató las cintas de la camisa. Edward no habría creído sus protestas de inocencia, estaba testarudamente decidido a pensar siempre lo peor de ella...

Un gemido a sus pies distrajo su atención: los perros del castillo se estaban arremolinando a su alrededor, olfateando el suelo. Haciendo una mueca, Isabella se agachó para recoger la bandeja. La mayoría de los pasteles se habían caído al suelo, así que los dejó allí para los perros.

Edward aún seguía mirándola adustamente cuando se incorporó de nuevo.

—Os lo advierto, muchacha. Pretendéis mejorar vuestra situación ganándoos a mis hombres, pero ya conozco las tretas de las de vuestra clase. No permitiré ese tipo de ardides en mi castillo, ¿lo entendéis? No permitiré que mis hombres anden siguiendo el rastro de vuestra miel como perros en busca de un hueso.

Isabella se sentía tan ultrajada por la injusta acusación que casi no podía hablar. Casi. Entendía por qué Edward se ponía del lado de su caballero y en contra de ella, pero él era el culpable del asalto que acababa de sufrir. Al despojarla de su rango y condenarla a las tareas más penosas, había hecho que sus hombres dejaran de respetarla, y el trato vejatorio de Edward durante las últimas dos semanas los había animado a imitar a su señor.

—En ese caso, mi señor —respondió con los ojos llenos de ira—, os sugiero que encerréis a vuestros hombres en la perrera, donde estén a salvo de mi maléfica influencia.

Sin darle tiempo a responder o regañarla por su insolencia, se volvió rápidamente, con la cabeza bien alta, y se alejó con paso firme de vuelta a las cocinas, sintiendo cómo la mirada de Edward la traspasaba.

Desde entonces, parecía que la vigilaba más de cerca. Cada vez que Edward veía a Isabella con otro hombre, ya fuera de los suyos o de Swan, podía sentir su mirada penetrante sobre ella. Si no hubiera sabido que no era el caso, podría haber pensado que estaba celoso; pero ella no le importaba, estaba segura. Sólo la observaba con la esperanza de que diera un paso en falso.

Su cautela la irritaba, pero luego recordó el desprecio que sentía por las damas nobles. Por alguna misteriosa razón, Edward no confiaba en las damas de noble cuna y, tras su intento de forzar el matrimonio, en ella precisamente menos.

Aun así, Isabella sospechaba que su vigilancia no era debida tan sólo a la desconfianza o el deseo de venganza o el instinto posesivo del señor del castillo. El calor salvaje que despedían los ojos de Edward no provenía solamente de la sospecha o la hostilidad, ni siquiera de la firme determinación de someterla. También ardía el deseo en sus ojos.

Cada vez que se acercaba a él, el aire se electrizaba con una innegable tensión sexual. Isabella estaba segura de que estaba resentido contra ella porque despertaba su deseo. Casi podía ver el conflicto que se libraba en el interior del Dragón, la batalla encarnizada que ese hombre fuerte libraba contra su propia voluntad. Desde luego, ella podía sentir cómo la tensión iba en aumento: un enfrentamiento explosivo entre ellos parecía inminente y Isabella se dio cuenta de que lo esperaba con una anticipación en la que, extrañamente, se mezclaban aprensión y excitación.

La explosión casi se produjo al día siguiente del incidente con Riley, cuando Liam se le acercó cuando se dirigía a misa. Edward había suavizado su castigo y ahora le permitía al menos dar consuelo a su alma. Cuando se disponía a entrar en la capilla por la puerta del patio interior, Liam la apartó a un lado con la excusa de ofrecerle un poco de agua fresca del pozo.

Al principio no prestó mucha atención a lo que le decía porque estaba distraída, considerando sí sería sensato pedir a Liam que fuera hasta el bosque del este en su lugar, pero pronto los improperios del muchacho la alarmaron.

Edward volvía de entrenar a su caballo en el patio exterior y, cuando los vio tan juntos, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. El cabello rubio del muchacho era ligeramente más claro que el de Isabella, y las melenas rojizas de ambos brillaban a la luz del sol de la mañana.

Los celos lo sacudieron. No confiaba gran cosa en la lealtad de las mujeres, y menos en la de las nobles, y, desde que había oído los rumores que contaba Lauren sobre el comportamiento licencioso de Isabella, lo habían atormentado las imágenes de su antigua prometida escabulléndose en la oscuridad para ir al encuentro de su amante, de ese muchacho en particular.

Sintió el primitivo impulso de apalear al joven hasta dejarlo medio muerto pero se contuvo. Más que coqueteando, lo más seguro es que estuvieran conspirando contra él. Parecían discutir, pero no alcanzaba a oír lo que decían. Él se inclinaba sobre ella airadamente mientras Isabella negaba con la cabeza. Edward espoleó su caballo y llegó hasta ellos a tiempo de oír parte de la conversación:

—. ese demonio de hombre...

Edward asumió que él era el tema de discusión, pero apenas podía oír lo que decía Isabella:

—Si continúas enfrentándote a él sufrirás por ello.

—Si lo desafiase...

—No, no puedes. Te matará...

Ella debió de oír los cascos de su caballo porque enmudeció y se volvió con un sobresalto. Sus ojos ocultaban secretos, percibió Edward, sintiendo que una losa le oprimía el pecho. Secretos que alimentaban sus sospechas de que conspiraban contra él.

—¿Dónde están vuestros guardias? —preguntó Edward tirando de las riendas.

Isabella lo miró con desconfianza.

—En la ca... capilla, mi señor —balbuceó.

Pero Edward ya no la escuchaba, su atención se concentraba exclusivamente en Liam, al que observaba con expresión dura y adusta, pero siguió hablando en voz baja, tratando de negarse a sí mismo la evidencia de los celos feroces que sentía.

—¿Te conozco, muchacho?

—Mi nombre es Liam, mi señor —respondió el joven en tono hosco—, sirvo como contable a Baldwin, el administrador del castillo.

—¡Ah, el administrador que pensó que podía engañarme amañando las cuentas!

Liam se sonrojó y lo miró con incomodidad, pero permaneció en silencio, apretando la mandíbula con gesto beligerante.

—¿No tienes deberes que atender?

—Mi deber es servir a mi señora, señor.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento al oír la respuesta insólenle de su hermano mientras que Edward se llevaba la mano a la empuñadura de la espada. Ya no deseaba tan sólo azotar al mocoso insolente, sino que quería ensartarlo en la pared; ya había aguantado bastante aquella actitud retadora, la oposición constante a su autoridad y a su derecho a ejercerla.

Alarmada, Isabella se interpuso entre los dos cerrando el paso al imponente corcel.

—¡Mi señor, no pensaba lo que decía!

—¿Ah, no? Es obvio que olvida que vuestra posición ha cambiado.

—Sí, estoy segura de que se olvidaba —dijo mirando a Edward, consternada, mientras sostenía los brazos en alto como para defenderse de un golpe.

Edward apretó los dientes, furioso por ver con qué pasión defendía Isabella al muchacho y porque a él le afectaba tanto. Nunca había sentido unos celos tan irracionales por causa de una mujer y eso lo desconcertaba y lo irritaba; era un impulso violento que se le clavaba en las entrañas como la punta de una lanza. Pero tampoco antes ninguna muchacha le había infligido vejaciones tan hirientes y retadoras como las de su antigua prometida y sus partidarios.

Edward apretó la mandíbula para controlar las sospechas infundadas que se desbordaban en su interior. Su cólera no sólo iba dirigida a los dos conspiradores que tenía ante él, también sentía ira contra sí mismo por no ser capaz de dominar su temperamento violento.

—Os lo suplico, mi señor... no se lo tengáis en cuenta. Es sólo un niño. Un chiquillo alocado —añadió Isabella en tono pacificador.

El muchacho se erizó de furia al sentir que Edward lo miraba de arriba abajo.

—Pues parece demasiado mayor para esconderse en vuestras faldas. A su edad yo casi me había ganado las espuelas.

Liam se puso tenso y dio un paso hacia adelante, irguiéndose mucho.

—No me escondo detrás de nadie, señor. Si deseáis probar mi temple, no tengo inconveniente en complaceros.

Comido por los celos, Edward esbozó una breve sonrisa.

—Parecéis blando, muchacho, creo que antes de retar a un caballero deberíais entrenaros.

—Liam no es un soldado, mí señor —se apresuró a intervenir Isabella—, sino un hombre de letras.

—En ese caso debería dedicarse a sus libros —advirtió Edward con voz peligrosamente suave.

Mirando a Isabella con frustración, Liam hizo una reverencia con gesto beligerante de fingido respeto, dando la impresión de que hubiera preferido beberse una copa de veneno, y entró en la capilla. Edward, aún a lomos de su caballo, se quedó mirando a Isabella. Sentado sobre su impresionante montura tenía un aspecto amenazador, de poder absoluto, pese a que no llevaba armadura ni casco. Sus oscuros cabellos rizados al viento lanzaban destellos azulados a la luz del sol y sus ojos desprendían un gélido color dorado.

—Os ruego que perdonéis su impertinencia, mi señor —se apresuró a decir Isabella, consciente de que Liam había ido demasiado lejos, de que ningún señor toleraría semejante insolencia a un sirviente, tal desafío a autoridad.

—He mandado azotar a hombres por ofensas menores.

—Por favor... señor, no se lo tengáis en cuenta. Sólo quería protegerme.

—Me parece que tenéis demasiados protectores —musitó él.

—Por favor... —insistió Isabella.

—¿Una vez más imploráis misericordia?

—Sí, mi señor.

—¿Y qué os queda para ofrecer a cambio?

Isabella bajó la mirada al encontrarse con los ojos desafiantes de Edward, recordando su plan para ganarse al guerrero a través de la obediencia.

—No me queda nada que ofreceros, mi señor.

—¡Tan mansa, tan humilde! —dijo él con escepticismo—Apostaría a que vuestra humildad es tan falsa como vuestra acusación de violación.

Isabella se mordió la lengua con fuerza. Su humildad era falsa, pero se obligaría a no responder a la provocación de Edward ni a dejar que viera cuánto la hería.

—¿Cómo, no replicáis, muchacha? ¿Os habéis quedado muda de repente? —dijo burlándose—Haríais bien en cambiar de táctica. La docilidad no os favorece.

Observó con satisfacción cómo ella alzaba la cabeza bruscamente: no la había acobardado, tan sólo trataba de ocultar su ira. Edward sonrió, triunfante. La había provocado porque quería que se le enfrentara como había hecho al principio, realmente prefería la Isabella combativa a la dócil y atemorizada.

Ahora sus bellos ojos grises brillaban de ira, y le respondió entre dientes:

—Creía que preferíais los prisioneros dóciles, mi señor.

Él esbozó una amplia sonrisa burlona.

—No sabía que estuvierais tan deseosa de cumplir mis deseos. —Y antes de que ella pudiera responder, atacó de nuevo—: Creía que os había dado trabajo de sobra como para que no tuvierais tiempo de seguir intrigando, pero veo que os las ingeniáis para continuar conspirando con mis criados rebeldes.

—¿Conspirando? —dijo Isabella entornando los ojos, recelosa—¿De qué me acusáis esta vez, mi señor?

—A juzgar por la discusión que he interrumpido, los dos estabais conspirando en mi contra. ¿Negáis acaso que intrigabais con vuestro amante en contra de mí?

Isabella abrió desmesuradamente sus bellos ojos grises.

—¿Amante? ¿Bromeáis?

—¿Lo negáis acaso? —insistió Edward.

—¡Por supuesto que lo niego! —se defendió Isabella vehementemente— ¡Liam es mi hermano! —

Edward la miró fijamente—¿Hermano?—

— En realidad, hermanastro. El hijo de mi padre y una de sus mancebas. Os hablé de él... ¡Ah! Sois... sois... —se atropello, llena de ira ante la insinuación— ¡El incesto es un pecado mortal!

Edward contempló la furia que desbordaban esos ojos grises con sensación de alivio. El muchacho era su hermano, un pariente cercano, lo que explicaba el ligero parecido entre ellos y también el afecto que era obvio que se tenían, como también explicaba la hostilidad del joven. Liam tenía motivos para estar resentido contra el señor que había hecho prisionera a su hermana y repudiado su compromiso. Edward echó la cabeza atrás y se rió de su error.

Isabella lo miró, confundida, casi preguntándose si había perdido el juicio, pero Edward sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Seguía enfurecido por el tono desafiante del muchacho, pero ahora por lo menos podía entenderlo, incluso ponerse en el lugar del joven, un bastardo que sin duda había sufrido durante toda su vida por causa de sus orígenes humildes.

No toleraría la manifiesta falta de respeto del joven ni permitiría que continuaran las conspiraciones, pero la verdad era que admiraba al muchacho por mostrar tal lealtad hacia su hermana. Valoraba mucho la lealtad en los hombres, del mismo modo que valoraba el carácter en una mujer.

Prefería mil veces a la dama de lengua afilada y mirada fulminante que tenía ahora ante sí que a la doncella retraída y pusilánime que Isabella había estado interpretando durante más de una semana, desde que desató su ira por haber manchado las sábanas de sangre y haberse declarado su esposa. La acalorada defensa de su hermano que acababa de realizar hizo que Edward se diera cuenta de cuánto lo había irritado su sumisión de los últimos tiempos.

Prefería que le escupiera a la cara honestamente antes que verla fingir ser un ratoncito asustado. La verdad es que prefería su honestidad en cualquier circunstancia. La observó detenidamente, tratando de ponderar con objetividad la sinceridad de su comportamiento presente. Quizá tras los brillantes ojos grises llenos de orgullo herido se ocultaba la perfidia, pero se dio cuenta de que deseaba creer que era inocente.

Sin embargo, sería una necedad por su parte absolver a Isabella de toda culpa, ya que él mismo había oído parte de la acalorada conversación en la que se referían a él como un demonio de hombre. No había duda de que los hermanos todavía conspiraban en su contra junto con el resto de los criados. No podía permitirse el lujo de creer que los motivos de Isabella eran puros, confiar así en ella era como pedir que le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago o lo apuñalaran por la espalda.

—El muchacho tiene suerte de teneros como defensora —dijo por fin con voz más suave—, pero debe de estar loco para desafiarme así.

—Liam es muy inteligente —respondió Isabella con rotundidad—, y un buen contable, cosa que habríais sabido si os hubierais molestado en conocer a la gente que os sirve. Un señor debe de conocer el carácter y los méritos de sus criados si quiere ser un juez justo.

—Bonito discurso —replicó Edward secamente, sintiéndose ofendido porque cuestionara su capacidad como señor, pero decidido a que no se diese cuenta—, pero no estamos hablando de mis habilidades como señor, ésa es una cuestión que ni siquiera es de vuestra incumbencia.

—Claredon y sus gentes son de mi incumbencia.

—Ya no, paloma mía —dijo sonriendo socarronamente—, ya no tenéis más derechos que los que yo os concedo. Os sugiero que entréis a misa antes de que os quite ese privilegio también.

Isabella observó con impotencia cómo Edward hacía dar media vuelta a su caballo y se dirigía hacia los establos, sintiendo cómo la sangre le ardía de rabia. Se había jurado cooperar y mostrarse sumisa con la esperanza de que así amansaría al Dragón, pero todo a lo que podía aspirar era a controlar su temperamento y tratar de no insultarlo.

¡Cómo hubiera deseado ser un hombre y poder defender su honor con las armas! Pero la única manera a su alcance de luchar contra Edward era servirse de las palabras y el ingenio, ciertamente armas patéticas para enfrentarse a un experimentado guerrero implacable y sin corazón.

Capítulo 13

La tormenta se desató la noche siguiente. Era tarde, pero en el gran salón de Swan se oían risotadas desvergonzadas y las baladas soeces de un juglar ambulante.

En vez de retirarse a sus aposentos, Edward se había, quedado a jugar a los dados con sus hombres, cantar canciones y observar cómo bailaban las muchachas del castillo. La mayoría de sus caballeros estaban borrachos porque ya llevaban un rato pasándose tanto el odre de vino como a las mujerzuelas que los entretenían, con Riley de Biers como maestro de ceremonias.

El jolgorio estaba un tanto descontrolado, pero Edward se resistía a poner fin al inofensivo entretenimiento de sus hombres. Necesitaban desahogarse después de meses de campaña. De manera inexplicable, la juerga le bajaba el ánimo en vez de levantárselo, pero aun así el ruido era ensordecedor.

Cuando una muchacha morena despeinada y con los pechos al aire se levantó las faldas enseñando sus partes y retando a Riley a demostrar su hombría, el caballero echó la cabeza atrás rugiendo con una risotada bonachona y ebria, y entre el clamor general de las risas estridentes, la empujó cuan larga era sobre una mesa. Le alzó las faldas hasta la cintura, se desabrochó los calzones y la penetró allí mismo, con las caderas ondulando acompasadas entre los blancos muslos mientras ella daba gritos de placer y él le agarraba fuertemente los bamboleantes pechos, cegado por las lujuriosas bromas y las aclamaciones de los alborotados espectadores.

Sentado a la mesa de la tarima, Edward tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea. En el pasado, había participado ocasionalmente en el entretenimiento de sus hombres, pero esa noche no estaba de humor ni para disfrutar con ello ni para apreciar las atenciones de Lauren, la sirvienta. Cuando ella se le sentó encima y se bajó la camisa para apretar uno de sus senos desnudos contra su cara, él se apartó con gesto hastiado.

No tenía particular interés en montarla. Lauren ya había estado con la mitad de los hombres de la guarnición y apestaba a sudor, sexo y cerveza, un olor totalmente diferente del aroma limpio y dulce de su antigua prometida, quien sin duda dormía ya en sus castos aposentos.

—Puedo daros un placer más dulce que el de ese vino con miel que bebéis, mi señor —le ronroneó al oído.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Edward miró de reojo hacia la pareja que estaba sobre la otra mesa, gimiendo y resoplando mientras copulaban al ritmo de los vítores de los presentes.

—No esta noche, palomita. Temo que esta noche no haría justicia a tus encantos, pero sin duda Riley está inspirado.

Lauren hizo un puchero.

—Ese Riley es un patán y un torpe, no tiene ni idea de cómo complacer a una mujer.

Emmett, que estaba junto a ella, lanzó una risotada y le manoseó los muslos por debajo de la falda.

—Ten cuidado que no te oiga criticar sus habilidades, muchacha, o se ofenderá.

Lauren dedicó al vasallo una mirada picara y, volviéndose hacia Edward, le agarró la mano y se la metió debajo de sus faldas, apretándole los dedos contra el interior de su entrepierna, que estaba húmeda, resbaladiza y caliente.

Al sentirla excitada, Edward apretó los dientes. Después de la noche de juerga culminada por la exhibición de Riley, su deseo por una mujer lo hacía sentir dolorido y tenso.

Casi se lamentó de que Emmett agarrara a Lauren del brazo para que se apartara, pero ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con gesto provocador, se resistió a marcharse y, para sorpresa de los dos caballeros, se sentó sobre la mesa, se inclinó hacia atrás desvergonzadamente, apoyándose sobre los codos, y, levantándose la falda para mostrarles el vello oscuro entre los muslos, separó las piernas agarrándose con una mano el sexo a modo de invitación.

Ciertamente su carne rosada y caliente tentó a Edward, su sexo ya estaba tenso y abultado, y el guerrero estaba pensando en tomarla cuando de repente se hizo un silencio absoluto en el salón, únicamente interrumpido por los jadeos de Riley.

Edward se dio cuenta de que todos tenían la mirada fija en algo que estaba detrás de él, así que miró por encima del hombro para encontrarse con Isabella, de pie junto a la escalera, contemplando la escena con expresión de asco y estupor.

Durante unos instantes interminables, ella se quedó allí de pie, petrificada por la sorpresa de encontrarse a Edward y sus caballeros fornicando sobre las mesas en el salón de su padre, pero pronto la ira se apoderó de ella.

—¡Virgen santísima!, ¿no tenéis vergüenza?

Nadie se atrevió a contestar, ni siquiera los guardias que la escoltaban de la cocina a sus habitaciones a diario.

—No en el salón de mi padre —declaró ella temblándole la voz de ira y desprecio—, y no sobre las mesas. ¡No deshonraréis Claredon de esta manera!

Antes de que nadie alcanzara a responder, ella avanzó con paso decidido hacia la mesa del señor agarrando lo primero que vio, una daga. Edward y Emmett se irguieron en sus asientos, sus instintos alerta ante el peligro, pero Isabella los ignoró y agitó el cuchillo frente a la cara de Lauren.

—¡Fuera! ¡Vete a seguir con tus obscenidades en los establos, con las bestias, y no te atrevas a volver!

Lauren se sobresaltó de miedo y se bajó de la mesa postrándose de rodillas. Con ayuda de Emmett, se puso de pie y, manteniéndose tan lejos como le era posible de Isabella, salió apresuradamente hacia la puerta trastabillando con la prisa.

Cuando la aterrorizada Lauren se hubo marchado, Isabella se volvió hacia el resto de los presentes y llena de una cólera indecible comenzó a increparlos descontroladamente, señalando la puerta con la daga.

—¡Fuera, fuera todos! ¡Ahora! ¡Fuera, he dicho!

Los caballeros, pasmados, miraron a Edward: su rostro se había ensombrecido con una expresión que era totalmente indescifrable. Al ver que su señor no hacía un solo movimiento para contravenir la orden, unos cuantos comenzaron a retroceder hacia la puerta, alejándose de la daga y de la furia de Isabella.

—¡Fuera, he dicho que fuera!

Varios soldados permanecieron firmes hasta que Edward asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, confirmando la orden. Hasta Riley se apresuró entonces a obedecer, atándose los calzones mientras apremiaba a su mujerzuela y al resto para que salieran, dejando en el salón tan sólo al señor y sus criados, que habían estado tratando de dormir sobre los camastros que había a lo largo de las paredes.

—¡Madre misericordiosa! —dijo Emmett entre risas, lleno de admiración—Ni siquiera han desenvainado las espadas. Mis felicitaciones, señora, nunca he visto a esos gandules mover el culo tan de prisa. ¡Menuda valquiria, Edward!

Este pensó que, en efecto, parecía una de esas legendarias doncellas nórdicas, empuñando la daga con la larga melena ondulante cayéndole sobre los hombros. Estaba espléndida: una guerrera reclamando su trono.

Sólo que se suponía que era su esclava... Le había fascinado, incluso divertido, ver cómo echaba a los valientes caballeros y soldados del salón, cómo los había castigado hasta cierto punto. El hecho era que él mismo había contravenido su estricto código al permitir tales desmanes en el salón, pero podía alegar en su defensa que no esperaba ni remotamente que Isabella apareciera y, pese a que su indignación estaba ciertamente justificada, no le correspondía a ella dar órdenes a sus hombres.

Isabella debió de darse cuenta de lo grave de su infracción, porque de repente se puso tensa y miró a Edward, que se reclinaba en su asiento. Se sostuvieron la mirada. Ella todavía temblaba de furia, pero cuando él le agarró la muñeca y le arrebató la daga suavemente no opuso resistencia.

—No podía permitir semejante desvergüenza —dijo ella para justificar su reacción explosiva.

—Ha sido de mal gusto —asintió Edward con suavidad para sorpresa de ella. No esperaba que él se pusiera de su lado en contra de sus hombres.

—Tales obscenidades deberían hacerse a puerta cerrada —insistió, testaruda.

Él la sorprendió con una sonrisa atribulada.

—Me aseguraré de que así sea en el futuro.

Edward se puso de pie despacio, agarrándola de la muñeca todavía. Le había fascinado el estallido de su genio, pero no podía permitir que quedara impune.

—Que duermas bien, Emmett—dijo él en tono despreocupado mirando por encima de su hombro mientras arrastraba a Isabella, que se resistía, hacia la escalera.

Emmett lanzó una risotada.

—Te desearía lo mismo, mi señor, pero dudo que pienses en dormir esta noche.

El corazón de Isabella empezó a latir con fuerza desbocada al oír la insinuación del caballero. Las facciones duras de Edward eran impenetrables, sus ojos color ámbar brillaban, no de ira, pensó ella esperanzada. Era un grito de guerra lo que se leía en ellos, pero no ardían de furia, sino de determinación.

Angustiada, vio cómo despedía a los guardias y la llevaba al interior de sus aposentos y, una vez allí, cerraba la puerta con estudiada suavidad. Isabella lo miró recelosamente mientras él se volvía para observarla. La chimenea estaba encendida y una vela iluminaba la cama y la estancia levemente. En la penumbra, los ojos de Edward brillaban peligrosamente.

Edward se apoyó contra la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Incluso en esa posición relajada su aspecto era temible.

—¿Qué... os proponéis, mi señor?

Él esbozó lentamente una sonrisa que hizo que se le acelerara el pulso.

—¿Estaréis de acuerdo en que os merecéis un castigo por vuestra osadía?

Isabella se irguió, desafiante.

—No, no lo estoy. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras os abandonabais a la lascivia con vuestras mujerzuelas.

—Los esclavos no tienen derecho a indignarse.

Ella sentía la cólera renaciendo en su interior, pero trató de controlarla.

—¡Madre santa! ¡Os disponíais a fornicar sobre la mesa del señor con... esa furcia!

Edward entornó los ojos pensativamente.

—¿Acaso estáis celosa, paloma mía?

—¿Celosa? Os aduláis sin motivo, mi señor. Simplemente me preocupa que Claredon sea deshonrado con semejantes comportamientos licenciosos.

—Venid aquí —dijo él.

—¿Vais a... pegarme?

—No pego a las mujeres y, además, me gusta vuestra piel tal como es. ¿Para qué iba a dañarla? Y, ahora, venid aquí.

A sabiendas de que la obligaría a obedecer si se negaba, Isabella avanzó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él. El brillo dorado de los ojos de Edward pareció suavizarse.

—No tomé a la muchacha.

Isabella lo miró con aire escéptico, incapaz de creerlo.

—Lo habríais hecho de no ser por mi intervención.

—Pero intervinisteis, así que... —dijo y sonrió mirándola con gesto impenetrable— os corresponde a vos compensarme.

Al ver que ella lo miraba, confundida, Edward levantó una ceja y dijo:

—Quería una muchacha esta noche y vos la echasteis, pero me serviréis tan bien como Lauren.

—¿Servir, mi señor? —Casi no podía respirar.

—Si no deseáis que las muchachas del castillo me den placer y me entretengan, entonces debéis proporcionar vos misma esos servicios.

Isabella dio un paso atrás, clavándose las uñas en la palma de las manos.

—No tenéis derecho a pedirme que os sirva de esa manera.

Una sonrisa fría se dibujó en los labios de Edward.

—Olvidáis que, como señor, tengo derecho a los servicios de todas las siervas de mis dominios.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, ambos desafiantes.

Isabella sintió que la ira y el resentimiento se apoderaban de ella. Sorprendida por la respuesta brusca de Edward, había olvidado que su objetivo era que se consumase su matrimonio y, ahora que Edward parecía dispuesto, ella ya no tenía tantos deseos de que así fuera. Había soñado con ese hombre haciéndola suya, había anhelado ese momento, pero no por venganza o para castigar faltas menores. Quería que Edward la hiciera suya por amor.

No había ni rastro de amor, ni siquiera de ternura en su expresión, sólo una peligrosa y seductora arrogancia masculina que daba claramente a entender que pretendía salirse con la suya, conseguir lo que fuera que deseaba. Ella alzó la barbilla.

—No olvido nada, mi señor, de hecho recuerdo con claridad que prometisteis casaros conmigo, y también recuerdo que la Iglesia considera que soy vuestra esposa, no vuestra sierva.

Edward no mordió el anzuelo.

—Pronto el matrimonio estará anulado.

—Tal vez, o tal vez no. Cabe la posibilidad de que la Iglesia me dé la razón.

Él sonrió indolentemente.

—El asunto está ahora en manos del papa.

—Eso parece.

—Y sin embargo... —dijo alargando el dedo hasta un mechón de su sedoso pelo—, mientras os declaréis injustificadamente mi esposa, no veo razón para no disfrutar de los privilegios de un marido. Nadie me lo discutiría.

—¿Qué... queréis decir?

—Me pertenecéis. ¿Por qué no beneficiarme de vuestro hermoso cuerpo?

Su voz, tan suave como una sensual caricia, conseguía que el insulto sonase como una promesa de placer. Isabella sintió que se tensaba tratando de reprimir la emoción que recorría todo su cuerpo.

—¿Me convertiríais en vuestra puta?

Imperturbable, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Os contradecís, mi señora. No podéis ser a la vez mi puta y mi esposa.

—Puedo si os negáis a reconocerme como vuestra esposa.

—Nunca os reconoceré como tal —respondió.

—¡Y yo no seré vuestra puta!

—Pero sí la de otros hombres.

—¿De qué estáis hablando?

—Mentisteis al decir que yo os había forzado, así que no es descabellado pensar que también lo hacíais sobre otros asuntos. Hasta donde yo sé, podría ser que hayáis compartido vuestros encantos con la mitad de los hombres de la guarnición de vuestro padre.

Fue entonces cuando ella lo abofeteó. Llevó el brazo hacia atrás y lo golpeó en la cara con la palma de la mano. Acto seguido, ella se quedó observando con horror las marcas de su mano en la mejilla de Edward. No podía creerlo cuando la boca del guerrero esbozó una sonrisa mientras se frotaba la dolorida mejilla.

—Me gustáis más cuando os enfrentáis a mí. Una muchacha con carácter da mucho más juego que una dócil.

—¿Juego? ¡Si eso es lo que buscáis, volved con vuestra manceba!

El brazo de Edward le rodeó la cintura en un rápido movimiento. Con insistencia inexorable, la atrajo hacia sí, haciéndola sentir el deseo que despertaba en él y que tan claramente se marcaba en los contornos de su abultada túnica.

—No deseo a otra muchacha —murmuró—Os deseo a vos.

Ella trató de zafarse, pero era imposible.

—¿Os proponéis violarme? —preguntó casi sin aliento.

—Violaros o seduciros... podéis elegir. —La luz de sus ojos indicaba claramente que sabía lo que Isabella escogería al final.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y capturó su boca con total determinación, decidido a conquistarla con sensualidad. Ya había esperado lo suficiente a que se rindiera. Durante demasiado tiempo había tolerado su aire desafiante y se había controlado cuando no había necesidad de hacerlo. Ella debería estar compartiendo su cama y no volviéndolo loco. El matrimonio se anularía o no, independientemente de si la tomaba ahora, de si satisfacía ese deseo salvaje que sentía por ella y que ya no podía contener más.

Había sido un necio al negársela todo ese tiempo. ¿Por qué no iba a disfrutar hasta que se produjera la anulación de lo que le pertenecía? Se había resistido durante demasiado tiempo por miedo a exponer sus debilidades, su vulnerabilidad ante ella, por su deseo de desafiar el poder que Isabella tenía para cautivar su mente y controlar su cuerpo, pero ya no lucharía más contra sí mismo.

Al oírla protestar suavemente, Edward aflojó ligeramente la presión de sus labios pero no la dejó marchar. Podía sentir cómo su entrepierna se tensaba con ardiente y dolorosa anticipación. En poco tiempo, la tendría debajo de él, la haría suya, penetraría en su interior. Si no era virgen, si lo había engañado con otros amantes, aun así no habría duda de a quién pertenecía ahora.

Y entonces, Dios mediante, su deseo febril por ella acabaría. Una vez la hubiera poseído, por lo menos se libraría de ese anhelo malsano que llevaba días atormentándolo; se acabaría su salvaje obsesión por ella.

La pasión de su beso reflejaba el tumulto de deseos que sentía. Era un beso posesivo, su lengua saboreaba hasta lo más profundo aquella dulce miel. Al principio ella se resistió a la dominación de su boca tratando de apartarse, empujando con las manos contra el fuerte torso de Edward, pero él se lo impidió asiéndola por las muñecas y entrelazándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y, antes de que ella pudiera escapar, deslizó una mano hasta sus glúteos y la atrajo hacia sí mientras que con la otra le rodeaba la cintura.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Edward sintió como un pequeño escalofrío recorría a Isabella de arriba abajo, oyó el suave gemido que surgía de las profundidades de su garganta, el hechizante sonido de su rendición. Su propia pasión aumentó, alentada por la sumisión de ella, y la besó aún más profundamente, marcándola como suya, exigente, posesivo... exultante cuando los brazos de Isabella se estrecharon voluntariamente alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando por fin sus bocas se apartaron y él alzó la cabeza, Isabella se lo quedó mirando, azorada, leyendo la verdad en el brillo triunfante de los ojos de Edward: la espera había terminado.

Isabella cerró los ojos y se dejó ir, sintiendo el abultado sexo de Edward latiendo contra su suave entrepierna. Él había ganado. No le opondría resistencia, a pesar de que lo único que él quería era acallar su apetito lascivo, pese a que aún se negaba a reconocerla como su esposa y seguía decidido a conseguir la nulidad del matrimonio. Pero ahora no quería pensar en lo pecaminoso de las relaciones carnales sin la bendición del matrimonio, lo que quería era consumar la unión y no sólo para mejorar su posición legal como esposa. Deseaba a Edward, deseaba sus besos, sus caricias, que la poseyera. Quería conquistar su hostilidad y, tal vez rindiéndose a él totalmente, podría persuadirlo para que cambiara la opinión que tenía de ella, hacerle ver que no era la traidora intrigante que él creía.

Sólo podía rezar para que no le hiciera mucho daño. Nunca había estado con un hombre, y Edward era tan poderoso, tan fuerte, que podía aplastarla con una mano o desgarrarla en dos si la tomaba bruscamente, pero un instinto primitivo le decía que no le haría daño, aunque, en lo que a él respectaba, Isabella nunca había podido fiarse mucho de sus intuiciones.

—Edward —murmuró con ojos implorantes—, no opondré resistencia, tan sólo mostradme lo que queréis de mí... cómo complaceros.

Su rendición hizo que los ojos del caballero se ensombrecieran. Respiró en profundidad, tratando de aplacar el latido salvaje de la sangre en sus venas, agradecido de que ella no se resistiera. Nunca había tomado a una mujer en contra de su voluntad, detestaba emplear la fuerza, y sobre todo con una mujer como ésa, una belleza fría, altiva y desafiante que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento. Si ella descubría el poder que ejercía sobre él... estaba perdido...

Lo que de verdad necesitaba era conquistarla con placer, sólo así estaría satisfecho. La experiencia le decía que no tenía de qué preocuparse: la pasión seductora que tanto apreciaban las muchachas de su propio castillo surtiría efecto ahora también. Y, sin embargo, Isabella no era como las otras mujeres que había conocido; el torbellino de sentimientos que provocaba en su interior, ese calor creciente en su pecho, eran algo nuevo para él. Reparó con sorpresa en que sus manos temblaban.

—Seducción, entonces. —Sus palabras se posaron sobre los labios de ella en un ardiente murmullo ronco, y la atrajo suavemente hacia sí besándola de nuevo, esta vez para sellar su pacto.

Casi con reverencia, le desató las cintas de la camisa dejando al descubierto los bellos senos anhelantes de las caricias de un hombre. Le produjo una satisfacción primitiva ver sus pezones rosados henchidos de deseo e, inclinando la cabeza, apresó uno entre los labios.

Isabella, escandalizada, respiró profundamente al notar los delicados tirones, y la increíble ola de placer que la recorría se hizo más intensa al sentir los suaves azotes de su lengua. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Era indecente que la chupara como si fuera un bebé, pero no tenía fuerzas para apartarlo, sino que se aferró a sus fuertes hombros sintiendo que se le doblaban las rodillas.

La lengua de Edward lamió el otro pezón con la misma delicadeza exquisita, provocándole el mismo calor húmedo y punzante. Después, para desesperación de Isabella, se detuvo un instante y comenzó a desvestirla. En un momento, Edward le había quitado la ropa y ella estaba ahora de pie desnuda frente a él, su piel brillante de excitación y vergüenza.

La contempló embelesadamente unos instantes, pero ya no miraba su cuerpo, sino las rozaduras causadas por la tosca lana que cubría los hombros y el cuello de Isabella.

—¿Vuestras ropas os han hecho esto? —preguntó mientras recorría suavemente con un dedo las heridas.

Isabella hizo un gesto de dolor y asintió, recelosa. La preocupación convirtió el deseo ardiente de Edward en un anhelo más suave: necesitaba tocarla, calmar su dolor. Se le acercó y comenzó a besarle el cuello dulcemente. Pese a la delicadeza de sus labios, ella los sentía sobre su piel como brasas incandescentes.

Lo miró, desconcertada; no podía entender por qué Edward la trataba con tanta suavidad. ¿Cuándo iba a comenzar su castigo? Él no se comportaba como si quisiera vengarse, la verdad es que la trataba como si fuera algo precioso.

Sin decir nada, la tomó en sus brazos sin esfuerzo y la dejó tendida sobre las suaves pieles de marta que cubrían la cama, luego la besó con una dulzura enloquecedora y se apartó para desvestirse.

Sin aliento, ella se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de apartar los ojos. Él soltó las cintas de su túnica, se la quitó y la lanzó a un lado. Después se deshizo de la camisa descubriendo los músculos firmes y turgentes de los brazos, los hombros y el imponente torso. Los ojos de Isabella se ensombrecieron al contemplar las heridas de su costado. Las cicatrices aún recientes le recordaron que había sido atacado por sus enemigos... los partidarios de ella.

Después el guerrero se quitó los zapatos y las calzas desnudando las piernas torneadas y fuertes. La miró a los ojos mientras asía la cinta de los calzones y cuando se los desabrochó y dejó que se deslizaran por sus caderas, Isabella sintió que se quedaba sin aliento al contemplar su sexo enhiesto, duro como una roca, prácticamente rozándole el ombligo, alzándose orgulloso entre el apretado vello negro de su entrepierna.

Ella tembló al contemplar su tamaño imponente y la fuerza con que palpitaba, pero un escalofrío de excitación le recorrió la espalda al ver a ese hombre cautivador y desvergonzado de pie ante ella. Le pareció hermosa aquella masculinidad salvaje, el increíble poder de su cuerpo, su perfección esculpida a cincel. Su potencia y vitalidad colmaban todas sus fantasías de mujer. Lo deseaba.

Él la estaba mirando con ojos ardientes y levemente nublados por el deseo. Su mirada abrasadora hizo que Isabella se estremeciera, pese a su inocencia.

—¿Os asusto? —preguntó con un suspiro ronco.

Isabella tragó saliva y se obligó a negar con la cabeza. No pensaría en que Edward, potente e inmenso, podía hacerle daño, sino sólo en el placer que sus caricias le habían proporcionado una vez.

—Bien, no quiero que os asustéis. —Su sonrisa contenía la deslumbrante promesa de un tesoro escondido y sus ojos brillaban con pura sensualidad masculina.

¿Cómo podía ella tenerle miedo cuando la estaba contemplando como si fuera la mujer más bella de toda la cristiandad? Mirándola todavía a los ojos, Edward se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama y la acarició lentamente con mano experta. Ella se estremeció al contacto leve de sus caricias. Respiró profundamente al sentirlas recorriendo su liso vientre y, cuando los firmes y largos dedos se posaron entre sus piernas, sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

Edward sonrió, satisfecho por la respuesta de ella. La necesidad imperiosa que sentía atormentaba su cuerpo. La sangre bombeando con fuerza, su virilidad henchida le producía un deseo tan intenso que casi era dolor, pero todavía no podía saciar ese apetito primitivo, primero tenía que dedicarse a la exquisita tarea de darle placer a ella.

Isabella se sobresaltó cuando él agarró una almohada y se la colocó cuidadosamente bajo las caderas. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Mi... mi señor Edward... ¿qué estáis haciendo?

Sin decir nada, él se arrodilló frente a sus piernas abiertas y se inclinó para besarla, haciéndole sentir la brisa suave de su aliento sobre el vientre.

—Estaos quieta —le ordenó cuando ella movió las caderas, nerviosa.

Los ojos de Edward la recorrieron y él deslizó las manos por el interior de sus muslos temblorosos, abriéndose paso. Isabella se estremeció, mortificada y anhelante. Él parecía estudiar el triángulo de rizos cobrizos entre sus piernas.

Con sensual determinación, las manos del guerrero resbalaron bajo su cuerpo y agarró con cada una los pálidos glúteos de Isabella. Ella se mordió el labio para ahogar un gemido mientras los dedos de Edward frotaban, masajeaban, acariciaban la oscura sima que se abría entre sus piernas.

—Edward —musitó a modo de protesta—, no deberíais... Es pecado...

—Sssh —le ordenó en un tono grave y vibrante de impaciencia que reverberó en la sangre y la entrepierna palpitante de ella.

Los pulgares de Edward se abrieron paso entre los tiernos pliegues de su sexo, las yemas de sus dedos describían círculos y tanteaban el camino hacia el diminuto fruto oculto entre sus piernas. La insoportable oleada de placer hizo que se pusiera tensa.

—¡No! —musitó tratando de separarse.

Su reacción hizo que Edward sonriera levemente mientras la asía por las muñecas, obligándola a mantener las manos a los lados y permanecer inmóvil. Entonces se inclinó sobre ella de nuevo: su boca bebía su esencia, su lengua resbalaba suavemente sobre los pliegues de carne ardiente, sus labios tibios libaban su néctar con un beso.

El erotismo del avance de Edward hizo que Isabella temblara, sorprendida por sus escandalosas atenciones. ¿Qué clase de locura perversa era ésa? Y, no obstante, no tenía fuerzas para protestar mientras su lengua la recorría lamiendo los henchidos pliegues dolientes de su carne. El goce de sus besos la inundaba, dejándola sin aliento. La piel ardía cada vez más; el exquisito placer que desinhibía sus sentidos era tan intenso que casi le producía dolor.

Edward no le permitía escapar de su ardiente boca del implacable roce de su lengua, la mantenía prisionera como si su único destino fuera ser su cautiva y satisfacer sus obscenos deseos. Su ondulante lengua la atravesaba como una llama.

Ella apretó los dientes para acallar el gemido que el perverso ataque hacía nacer en su garganta, pero él continuó saboreándola sin piedad. El aroma almizclado y primitivo del sexo de Isabella hacía que su entrepierna se estremeciera, hambrienta; su sabor, dulce y caliente como la miel salvaje, lo intoxicaba. La acarició implacablemente, deleitándose en su sabor, bebiendo a pequeños sorbos su dulzura hasta que los suaves gemidos delataron que ella estaba ardiendo, palpitando sedienta de él.

Y entonces Edward, con exquisita delicadeza, la penetro con la lengua en un cautivador gesto de posesión primitiva. Su desvergonzado asalto la hizo gemir temblorosamente. Arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar un grito, negando con la cabeza mientras levantaba las caderas yendo al encuentro de la boca ávida.

—Edward... ¡Dios del cielo!...

Una punzada de deseo recorrió a Edward al sentirla anhelante, excitada, únicamente consciente de lo que él le hacía. Su ronco gemido de placer lo volvía loco. Le asió los glúteos con más fuerza mientras Isabella se retorcía, ondulante, y apretó su boca contra ella sujetando su cimbreante cuerpo sacudido por las convulsiones de placer.

Cuando las sacudidas amainaron, la recorrió una vez más, lamiendo su carne trémula y ardiente que ahora estaba húmeda y, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, ascendió por su cuerpo empapado en sudor hasta colocarse sobre ella, sus caderas encajadas entre los muslos de Isabella. Ya no podía esperar más. Nunca había estado tan duro, tan a punto de estallar.

Le separó aún más los muslos y, soportando su propio peso sobre sus manos, posó la abrasadora punta de su sexo en la entrada del cuerpo de Isabella, cauteloso. ¿Alguna vez había sentido el cuerpo de otro hombre sobre ella? ¿Había llevado a otro hasta los límites más frenéticos del deseo con su cuerpo cautivador y sensible? ¿Oacaso era tan inocente como parecía?

Intentó apartar de su mente esos celos irracionales y concentrarse en la belleza de la mujer que tenía debajo. La necesitaba, necesitaba a esa mujer, ansiaba la feroz liberación que sólo ella podía ofrecerle.

Aturdida por la violencia de la explosión que había recorrido sus sentidos y hecho que su pulso se desbocara, Isabella se apretó contra él, ardiendo de deseo, sin importarle que su amante se dispusiera a penetrarla con su sexo enorme.

—Edward... por favor —musitó suplicando por algo que desconocía.

—No habléis, paloma mía —murmuró él con voz ronca—, abríos a mí.

Todos sus sentidos le gritaban que la poseyera en ese preciso instante, que de una vez por todas calmara aquel dolor feroz, casi desesperado, de su entrepierna, no obstante, se hundió en ella lentamente, con delicadeza y, pese a ello, Isabella apretó los muslos en un intento vano de detener la lacerante intrusión. Cuando Edward sintió la frágil barrera que le impedía el paso, estuvo a punto de retirarse, temeroso de no poder controlarse, de hacerle daño, pero no podía parar ahora... no podía parar... no podía... Isabella hizo un gesto de dolor sintiendo que su tierna carne virginal se tensaba y por fin se rasgaba en su interior dando paso a Edward. Casi no podía soportarlo, el sexo enorme del guerrero era como una lanza que la atravesaba desgarrándola por dentro.

Se oyó a sí misma sollozante, sintió sobre su boca el suave roce de los labios de Edward, que la besaba tiernamente tratando de calmar su dolor.

Incapaz de hacer más, Edward se quedo inmóvil al notar que ella se estremecía y blasfemó sintiéndose a un mismo tiempo frustrado y pletórico por su triunfo. ¡Una virgen! Casta e inocente, ningún otro hombre la había tocado. ¡No le había mentido! Él era su primer amante y ahora ella le pertenecía, se habían hecho uno; su carne turgente se hundía hasta el centro mismo del cuerpo dulce y ardiente de Isabella.

Apretó los dientes tratando de controlar el deseo salvaje que sentía por ella, obligándose a esperar hasta que ella pudiera recibirlo y experimentar el placer completo; de un hombre penetrando en su interior hasta lo más profundo. Sus fuertes muslos mantenían las esbeltas piernas de Isabella separadas y le rozaba levemente los senos con el torso. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente y mantenía los; ojos cerrados apretándolos con fuerza.

—Isabella... mírame.

Ella obedeció, recelosa. Las lágrimas nublaban sus bellos ojos grises mientras que los de Edward estaban llenos de fuego.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, sí... —decía la verdad, aunque con un hilo de voz que no inspiraba mucha confianza.

—¿Soportaréis que entre aún más adentro, paloma mía?

Ella arrugó la frente, pensativa, mirándolo incrédulamente.

—¿Aún hay más de vos, mi señor?

Él esbozó lentamente una sonrisa sensual, tierna y a la vez divertida.

—Me temo que sí, pero si lo preferís, puedo no penetraros del todo.

Ella inclinó las caderas ligeramente para abrirse más a él mientras respondía:

—No... Os lo ruego... os quiero dentro... totalmente.

Edward respiró profundamente. El más leve movimiento de Isabella despertaba en él un deseo irrefrenable de hundirse más y más en ella, pero, con indecible esfuerzo, se obligó a ser paciente y cambió ligeramente de postura hasta conseguir que el vello de su torso le acariciara los senos.

Sus pezones sensibles se pusieron duros, un eco de dolor le latía entre los muslos, pero no podía olvidar del todo las sensaciones que experimentaba en el resto del cuerpo mientras él la penetraba, mientras se hundía en su interior por completo enterrándose en ella hasta lo más profundo.

El cuerpo de Isabella se tensó y ella contuvo la respiración. .. Era extraño, el dolor punzante se había desvanecido dejando en su lugar otra sensación casi placentera que se apoderaba de ella. A decir verdad, sentía que un calor traicionero se despertaba en su interior diluyendo los confines de su miedo y la aflicción de su cuerpo.

Entonces él la besó y ella pudo saborear su propio aroma en los labios, un sabor escandaloso y erótico al mismo tiempo. Isabella se estremeció al contacto de la lengua de Edward en su boca, besándola con una suavidad increíble y, por propia iniciativa, sus caderas se movieron apretándose contra las de él. Estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gemido de protesta cuando sintió que él se retiraba.

Pero Edward no tenía intención de salir del todo, lo que hizo fue deslizar la mano entre sus cuerpos, dejando que sus dedos encontraran el pequeño cáliz del que manaba el deseo de Isabella.

Sobrecogida por los espasmos de placer que la recorrían, ella gimió y se aferró a él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, cegada por el deseo, murmurando su nombre, suplicando clemencia, pero él continuó acariciándola implacablemente, arqueó la espalda entornando los ojos y un escalofrío lo recorrió unos instantes antes de que el fuego la envolviera a ella de nuevo.

El mundo no existía para Isabella, sólo un deseo abrasador. Las convulsiones se apoderaron de sus caderas mientras se aferraba a la espalda ancha, a los hombros balanceantes del hombre tendido sobre ella.

—Sí, paloma mía —murmuró Edward animándola abandonarse por completo al dictado de sus sentidos.

Isabella tan sólo era vagamente consciente de su voz ronca susurrándole al oído, sólo percibía débilmente tacto de las cicatrices de la espalda de Edward bajo sus dedos, sólo podía aferrarse a él, dominada por aquella pasión indómita, ansiando con frenesí que remitiera la increíble tensión de su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos momentos arqueó la espalda, sumida en otro clímax, conmoviendo a Edward hasta lo más profundo con su jadeante grito placer.

—¡Dios misericordioso!

Él se irguió un momento, un placer sensual lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y ya no pudo contenerse por más tiempo; comenzó a mover las caderas, entrando y saliendo al compás de un ritmo salvaje, urgente, abrasador, tratando aun así de penetrarla con suavidad mientras Isabella se apretaba contra él temblando y agitándose.

La explosión descarnada y primitiva que lo recorrió era de una intensidad tan violenta que lo obligó a apretar los dientes, y entonces ya no pudo controlar ni eso y lanzó un grito mientras la llenaba, sintiendo la liberación salvaje que había estado reprimiendo durante tanto tiempo y abandonando su cuerpo a las violentas sacudidas.

Durante un buen rato permanecieron unidos, inmóviles y jadeantes. Edward trató desesperadamente de llenar sus pulmones de aire y centrar sus pensamientos. Estaba cubierto de sudor, su cuerpo ardía, la furia de su deseo había remitido, pero no había sido saciada. Aún quería poseerla. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y apelmazado, pero su sexo volvía a estar duro, no quería abandonar aquel refugio cálido entre los muslos de Isabella, pero sabía que por el bien de ella debía hacerlo. Lentamente, con esfuerzo, se retiró y, apoyándose sobre un costado, levantó la cabeza.

Pese a su intención de tomarla suavemente dada la inexperiencia de ella, había sido demasiado rudo.

—Perdonadme... —murmuró mientras observaba el bello rostro arrebolado enmarcado por la alborotada melena cobriza. Isabella respiraba acompasadamente ahora y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Emitió un sonido suave que podría interpretarse como un sí, pero Edward no podía disculparse a sí mismo tan fácilmente.

Lo desconcertaba que ella pudiera hacerle perder el control de aquel modo; no había vuelto a sentir semejante deseo desatado por ninguna mujer desde que era un chiquillo inexperto. Cierto que llevaba varías semanas de celibato que él mismo se había impuesto, pero ni siquiera eso podía explicar la violencia, la ferocidad del deseo que le provocaba Isabella. Sabía muy bien lo que era un orgasmo para ignorar la ferocidad salvaje de aquel clímax, la demoledora satisfacción que lo había seguido o su constante excitación, que aún ahora podía sentir. Sus sentidos estaban alerta, como en medio de una batalla, sus nervios en tensión, su sangre bombeando con fuerza y sentía una urgencia en su interior, una necesidad feroz de hacer suya a esa mujer, un deseo que no podía saciar poseyéndola una sola vez.

Nunca le había ocurrido algo así. Una vez había poseído su cuerpo, su lujuria debería haberse aplacado y, sin embargo, la atracción que Isabella ejercía sobre él era aún más feroz que antes...

Los labios de Edward se retorcieron en una sonrisa burlona cuando bajó la vista para contemplar a la mujer que dormía a su lado. Claramente Isabella no sentía esa urgencia que en cambio a él seguía atormentándolo, sino que se había dormido, exhausta.

Sus ojos recorrieron ese cuerpo esbelto de senos dulces y se detuvieron al llegar a las piernas. La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció: estaban salpicadas por gotas de sangre rosada, mezcladas con regueros nacarados de su semilla que le recorrían los muslos y manchaban las sábanas. El triunfo ensombreció sus ojos; haberle quitado la virginidad era su victoria, había sido el primero en poseerla. El único.

—Eres mía —murmuró con voz ronca mientras le apartaba un mechón de la cara.

Los cubrió a los dos con las sábanas y, entonces, con una ternura que le era desconocida, la atrajo hacia él, apretando la cabeza de Isabella contra su pecho, y cerró los ojos.

Ella suspiró medio adormilada y se acurrucó entre sus hombros, hundiendo la cara en la piel cálida de Edward.

Había tenido miedo de que él la tomara lleno de ira, pero, en vez de forzarla, la había seducido con ternura... con la sensualidad delicada de un amante. El cambio la desconcertaba...

De repente abrió los ojos y sintió que se le llenaban de lágrimas. La ternura con que Edward la había hecho suya, mostrándole la maravilla de ser mujer, hacía que sintiera deseos de llorar. Si no hubiera sido por las circunstancias, este hombre impetuoso y carismático se habría convertido en su esposo, ése hubiera sido su lecho nupcial y ésa su noche de bodas.

Pero, en cambio, él había tomado su cuerpo como hubiera tomado el de cualquier sierva, simplemente para demostrar su poder; la trataba como si fuera una posesión, un objeto con el que dar rienda suelta a su lujuria. Le había hecho conocer un placer devastador, cierto, pero sólo como un medio para conseguir que se rindiera.

Sin embargo, para ella su unión significaba mucho más, la consumación había sido más que una mera unión carnal. Su corazón sentía que ahora estaban verdaderamente ligados. Edward se había opuesto obstinadamente a reconocerla como su esposa, pero ahora ella se sentía unida a él, sentía que le pertenecía sólo a él.

Tragando saliva, Isabella cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma limpio y almizclado de Edward y trató de dormirse, aferrándose a la esperanza de que tal vez algún día él sintiera por ella algo más que un mero deseo carnal.

Capítulo 14

—Buenos días, paloma mía.

Isabella rebulló bajo las sábanas al oír la ronca voz masculina susurrándole al oído y, cuando sintió los labios cálidos de Edward recorriéndole el cuello y el roce sensual de la barba incipiente sobre su piel, se obligó a abrir los ojos. Él estaba recostado sobre un codo y se inclinaba sobre ella sonriendo. La transformación de sus duras facciones era sorprendente. A la luz del día, con el pelo revuelto y la mandíbula ensombrecida por la barba, parecía un muchacho atractivo e increíblemente seductor.

—¿No dais los buenos días a vuestro amante?

Aturdida aún por el sueño, Isabella apartó la mirada; trató de pensar. Los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las contraventanas indicaban que ya era tarde.

—¿Por qué no me habéis despertado antes?

—Estabais cansada después de anoche.

La oleada de recuerdos sensuales hizo que Isabella se sonrojara: las tórridas imágenes de ese hombre zarandeándose entre sus piernas, su cuerpo firme y tembloroso apretándose contra ella, hundiéndose en ella, su poder inmenso pero contenido. Le había mostrado un éxtasis que no creía posible.

Edward se inclinó y besó fugazmente los labios doloridos de ella.

—Anoche me complacisteis.

Su buen humor laceraba los nervios de Isabella. No sólo la escandalizaba que la despertaran las osadas atenciones carnales de un hombre desnudo, sino también le dolía el vivido recuerdo de su derrota y de su propia conducta desvergonzada.

—¿Debería estar orgullosa de vuestros cumplidos, mi señor? —respondió amargamente con voz adormilada.

Para su sorpresa, Edward soltó una carcajada voluptuosa y cálida que la sorprendió.

—Deberíais, no soy de los que se deshacen en cumplidos —dijo mirándola con ojos brillantes—Me pregunto si el placer seguirá siendo tan grande ahora que vuestro estado virginal ha pasado. —Recorrió con un dedo el labio inferior de Isabella—Me pregunto cuánto mayor será vuestro placer... Reconozco que estoy tentado de comprobarlo, pero sin duda estaréis dolorida.

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos, azorada ante la sugerencia de repetir el acto perverso de la noche a plena luz del día, pero se relajó un tanto al oír la consideración de Edward y, para comprobar lo que decía, movió las caderas con cuidado e hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada entre las piernas.

—¿Os duele?

Negó con la cabeza de mala gana: el dolor físico era mucho menor que el de su conciencia.

—No mucho.

—Bien. —Edward sonrió indulgentemente—Podéis dormir toda la mañana, pero yo debo levantarme. Mis hombres no se extrañarían de encontrarme todavía en la cama con una muchacha hermosa, pero tengo asuntos que atender.

Isabella cerró los ojos, atormentada. Después de la escena en el gran salón, los hombres de Edward debían de saber perfectamente lo que había ocurrido entre ellos: ella había yacido con Edward, quizá no voluntariamente, pero desde luego tampoco había opuesto resistencia.

—No tengo intención de quedarme en vuestros aposentos —musitó—, y mucho menos en vuestra cama, como tampoco me propongo hacer el vago todo el día.

—Como queráis, pero, en cualquier caso, voy a cambiar vuestro castigo: ya no serviréis en las cocinas.

—Vuestra generosidad me abruma.

Ignorando su comentario, Edward buscó un objeto entre las almohadas y lo sostuvo en alto ante los ojos de Isabella.

—Tal vez esto será más de vuestro gusto.

Isabella comprobó con una cálida sacudida de sorpresa que lo que sostenía entre las manos era una especie de collar, una torques rematada con figuras nórdicas de dragones con incrustaciones preciosas en los ojos, cuya larga y pesada cadena de oro se enroscaba y desenroscaba hasta abrirse al frente en una pieza central plana.

Edward le pasó la mano por el cuello y se lo abrochó mientras Isabella lo miraba, sorprendida.

—¿Para... mí, mi señor?

—Debería haber sido mi regalo de bodas —murmuró—, pero, aunque ya no habrá boda, no veo por qué no debáis tenerlo. Consideradlo un pago por el regalo que me hicisteis anoche.

«Mi virginidad», pensó Isabella, desolada, sintiendo el metal sobre su piel como si fuera hielo. Ella podría haber amado a Edward, pero para él no era más que otra mujerzuela del castillo. Había aliviado su lujuria con ella y ahora le pagaba con una baratija, considerándolo un trato justo.

—Perdonadme si no alcanzo a expresar mi gratitud, mi señor —le respondió secamente.

Edward se sorprendió por el comentario mordaz y la sombra de dolor en los ojos de Isabella. Nunca había hecho un regalo tan caro a una mujer y pensó que a ella le gustaría, puesto que a las damas que él había conocido en la corte les encantaban los regalos caros. Pero en los ojos de Isabella se había dibujado al principio la sorpresa más que la codicia, y ahora lo estaba mirando con un desdén altanero, como si la hubiera ofendido gravemente.

—Creí que dulcificaría vuestro humor —dijo, dubitativo.

—Mi humor está en perfecto estado, salvo tal vez por el hecho de haber sufrido en exceso vuestras lascivas atenciones.

Sin entender nada, Edward optó por aplacar su inexplicable ira con seducción: retirando indolentemente las sábanas hasta descubrir uno de sus senos, la mortificó aún más al alargar la mano para acariciarlo, y a pesar de que ella se retorció ligeramente en señal de protesta, se inclinó y apretó los labios contra las rozaduras de su cuello.

—También podéis volver a poneros vuestros vestidos, paloma mía. No quiero que esas ropas ásperas de campesina destrocen vuestra suave piel.

Intentando reprimir la tensión y la excitación que su mero roce le producían, Isabella levantó una ceja con gesto desdeñoso.

—¿Acaso detecto un ápice de culpabilidad por la forma infame en que me habéis tratado?

Edward sonrió.

—No es culpabilidad lo que me hacéis sentir. En cuanto al trato... —Su sonrisa se oscureció—Merecéis algo mucho peor que un sarpullido por vuestro engaño.

—No es un engaño tratar de reclamar lo que legalmente me corresponde.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, negándose a entablar una discusión.

—No discutiré más con vos sobre este asunto, paloma mía —deslizó la mano bajo las sábanas y recorrió con lentitud deliberada el cuerpo de ella.

Isabella respiró profundamente cuando los dedos de Edward se detuvieron juguetones sobre el vello entre sus piernas.

—¡No... deteneos! ¡Es una indecencia!

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sabéis de sobra que sí —musitó ella tratando de apartarse, aunque sabía que en realidad utilizaría ésa o cualquier otra excusa para evitar que se repitiera su desvergonzada rendición de la última noche—La Iglesia prohíbe tales actos indecentes.

Edward soltó un leve gruñido pero apartó la mano del muslo de Isabella y la dejó reposar sobre el vientre.

—Dudo mucho que otro pecado ennegrezca más mi alma. Sé de buena tinta que estoy poseído por el diablo.

Isabella se escandalizó tanto con el comentario que ni siquiera se percató de la amargura con que él lo había dicho.

—Puede que vuestra alma esté perdida, pero ¿qué hay de la mía?

Él la observó atentamente.

—¿Sois tan casta y pura, mi señora? —Como ella permanecía en silencio, Edward se encogió de hombros—: Los desmanes de la Iglesia son sobradamente conocidos: la mitad de los curas rompen sus votos constantemente y participan en orgías que harían que nuestra fiesta de anoche en el salón fuera un juego de niños.

—Incluso si eso es verdad... no quiero que... me toquéis así...

—¿Insinuáis que no os excita? —preguntó, sonriendo divertido.

Humillaba profundamente a Isabella que él comprendiera cuál era la verdadera razón de su desasosiego: el poder que él tenía para despertar su pasión sin esfuerzo alguno y convertirla en una desvergonzada.

—No me excitáis ni la mitad de lo que vuestra inimaginable presunción os lleva a suponer —le respondió.

—¿Presunción? —Edward arqueó las cejas—Ninguna mujer se ha quejado jamás de mi habilidad.

Isabella alzó la vista al techo, rezando para que Dios le diera paciencia. Edward de Cullen era un macho engreído y arrogante, tan seguro de su experiencia con las mujeres que le daban ganas de abofetearlo.

—Tal vez nunca habéis oído ninguna queja porque jamás habéis querido escucharla.

Los dientes de Edward brillaron al esbozar una sonrisa íntima y sexual, que enfurecía totalmente a Isabella por el menosprecio que suponía para su calculado insulto. Como respuesta, la mano de Edward se deslizó indolentemente hasta uno de sus senos y pellizcó suavemente el sensible pezón, haciendo que se pusiera duro inmediatamente y que Isabella respirara en profundidad.

—Tal vez protestáis porque os asusta el placer que os hago sentir.

—No os tengo miedo —dijo Isabella entre dientes, deseando poder borrar la sonrisa de la cara del guerrero—, simplemente desearía no tener que oíros alardear de vuestras conquistas.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Edward dejó de provocarla y se levantó para vestirse. Sin preocuparle su desnudez, atravesó la habitación a grandes zancadas dirigiéndose a un arcón de piel del que sacó sus ropas, dejando a la vista de Isabella los musculosos glúteos y las piernas enjutas y esbeltas.

Isabella se encontró observándolo con desvalida admiración. Cada línea de su cuerpo rezumaba fuerza y poder una belleza viril que atraía a la mujer que llevaba dentro que hacía que las terribles cicatrices de su espalda resultaran aún más incongruentes. Recordó el tacto de éstas mientras se aferraba a él cegada de pasión la noche anterior. Desconsolada por la lástima y la excitación que sentía al recordar la escena, Isabella apartó la mirada mientras él se lavaba.

Le sorprendió que no le ordenara cumplir con las funciones de escudero cuando Edward comenzó a vestirse y le dijera que no cuando ella se ofreció a ayudarlo de mala gana.

—Ya os he dicho que se acabaron las tareas de criada para vos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Isabella, recelosa.

—Porque era un castigo demasiado duro, lo reconozco. Tengo en mente una tarea mucho más placentera para vos, la de amante. Comenzaréis otra vez a dormir todas las noches aquí, en mis aposentos, y me haréis compañía durante el día.

Isabella se sentó en la cama bruscamente, apretando las sábanas contra el pecho.

—Haréis que todos piensen que soy vuestra manceba.

Manceba no era sino otra palabra para concubina.

—No, mi manceba no; tan sólo volvéis a ser mi prisionera política.

—¿Yesperáis que compartamos la cama?

Edward levantó una ceja.

—Creí que os alegraría dejar de trabajar como una esclava.

—Mientras os sigáis negando a reconocerme como vuestra esposa, mi sitio no es vuestra cama.

—Sí que lo es, Isabella —respondió suavemente— Ahora somos amantes. No podéis negarlo.

Edward, viendo el desconsuelo en sus ojos, suavizó el gesto.

—El papel de amante no os resultará tan oneroso; me atrevería a decir que incluso podría llegar a gustaros.

—Preferiría limpiar las pocilgas.

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa potente, bravucona y viril que sólo esbozaba de vez en cuando.

—Puede ser, pero ya no estoy tan enfadado para ordenaros que lo hagáis y, además, sería un despilfarro de vuestra belleza y encantos.

Isabella apretó los puños bajo las sábanas otra vez.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—¿Por qué tenéis que tomarme como amante cuando sin duda hay otras mujeres ansiosas por compartir vuestra cama?

Sorprendido por su enfado, Edward la miró con curiosidad. No podía entender por qué se resistía a compartir su lecho. La verdad, lo que esperaba era que Isabella se sintiera honrada por su distinción. Podía nombrar a una docena de muchachas que ocuparían su lugar gustosamente.

Tal vez ella no se daba cuenta del placer que se proponía darle o quizá simplemente estaba resentida con él porque ya no era la castellana de Swan, pero si lo que intentaba era hacerle sentir culpable por no casarse con ella, fracasaría.

Y tampoco permitiría que supiera la verdadera razón por la que la hacía su amante; nunca admitiría ante Isabella que tenerla en su cama era el único modo en que podía dominar su obsesión por ella.

—Sois una mujer deseable, y yo os deseo. No me hacen falta más razones.

Al verla apretar la mandíbula, se volvió y acabó de ponerse la túnica, sintiéndose extrañamente ofendido. ¡Si Isabella supiera que había conseguido una victoria sobre él! La pasada noche, él había perdido la batalla contra su voluntad de hierro, se había rendido por fin al deseo obsesivo que sentía por ella, incluso había cambiado su antigua norma de no permitir a sus mujeres que durmieran con él. Y, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacer excepciones con Isabella.

A decir verdad, le agradaba la idea de verla despertar en su cama todas las mañanas, contemplar su rosado cuerpo desnudo, sus mejillas arreboladas por el sueño y aspirar su propio aroma sobre la deliciosa piel de ella... Adoraba tenerla cerca, aunque sólo fuera por el placer de acariciarla, aunque nunca hubiese acariciado a ninguna mujer sin un propósito. Y ciertamente disfrutaba besándola. Rara vez besaba a sus mujeres en los labios pero esa boca dulce lo había embrujado. Isabella lo había embrujado.

Lo único que quería era volver a la cama con ella y saborear su delicioso calor, hundirse en ella y explorar las profundidades de su pasión. Quería pasar el día entero con ella, enseñándole a disfrutar de su propio cuerpo y mostrándole cómo satisfacerlo a él, pero, al recordar que Isabella acababa de perder la virginidad, desechó la idea.

Un sentimiento de ternura lo inundó al recordar el dolor de ella, lo frágil y delicada que parecía en sus brazos, su inocencia, su excitación ardiente y salvaje, cómo se había estremecido de éxtasis bajo él. Le daría tiempo para recuperarse, pero esa noche... Con sólo anticipar la pasión con que harían el amor, su virilidad se endurecía bruscamente.

Sabía que debería estar furioso consigo mismo por haberse rendido, por haber sellado su compromiso con sus propios actos, pero poco importaba eso: no retiraría su demanda de nulidad y ésta se le concedería tal y como había planeado. También conseguiría dominar su sentimiento de culpa de alguna manera. Isabella sabía de sobra que ella era la única culpable de las consecuencias que le había acarreado su engaño, incluso si se negaba a admitirlo.

Mientras tanto, disfrutarían el uno del otro, por lo menos hasta que él consiguiera aplacar el feroz apetito que sentía por ella, hasta que ella se rindiera a él por completo. Haciéndole el amor, se proponía mantenerla ardiente, débil y maleable. Isabella era testaruda y tenía un carácter fuerte; representaba un reto para cualquier guerrero, incluso para él, y necesitaría toda la ventaja que pudiera conseguir para dominarla.

Tratando de ignorar el silencio enfurecido de ella, Edward acabó de vestirse con una túnica verde oscuro de terciopelo, se colocó el manto sobre los hombros y se volvió hacia ella.

—Resignaos a cumplir con mi voluntad, _chérie. _Desde ahora compartiréis mi cama y espero encontraros en estos aposentos aguardándome cuando vuelva.

Dicho lo cual, salió de la habitación dando por terminada la conversación abruptamente, como tantas veces había hecho cuando discutían.

Isabella se quedó mirando la puerta, conteniéndose para no blasfemar. Su propia impotencia la sobrecogía incluso más que las órdenes imperiosas de Edward.

Había conquistado su cuerpo con la misma facilidad que el castillo de su padre y ahora se proponía continuar con su pecaminosa relación obligándola a compartir su cama sin la bendición de la Iglesia. En cuestión de semanas había pasado de prometida a prisionera política, a escudero, después a esclava y finalmente a amante.

Ciertamente, volver al papel de rehén era mejor que su situación de la semana anterior, pero no deseaba convertirse en la amante de Edward, y no sólo por la tortura de ser considerada su manceba, sino porque se volvería loca estando sentada todo el día sin hacer nada, simplemente esperando a que él volviera para complacerlo. Estaba acostumbrada a mantenerse ocupada con las tareas de castellana: durante cuatro años había estado a cargo de los criados y los sirvientes del castillo, y también de la supervisión de los trabajos domésticos en las casas solariegas de los dominios pertenecientes a Claredon. Las tareas que le habían impuesto durante la última semana por lo menos tenían la ventaja de dejarla sin fuerzas para pensar cuando caía rendida en la cama todas las noches, demasiado exhausta para regodearse en sus innumerables problemas. Pero si ahora permanecía ociosa todo el día sin nada con que distraerse, su aburrimiento la llevaría a la desesperación, y sus preocupaciones al desaliento.

Tenía que admitir que se merecía un castigo por haber forzado a Edward a honrar el compromiso, incluso por su arrebato de ira en el gran salón la noche pasada, pero aborrecía su nuevo papel, y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Era un despiadado tirano sin corazón...

No, no era ése el problema. Edward no era un tirano. Por más que le hubiera pisoteado el corazón implacablemente, nunca le había hecho daño, ni siquiera había hecho amago de golpearla. Pese a su reputación salvaje y sus feroces bravatas, el Dragón Negro de Cullen era mesurado y amable con las mujeres, hasta con ella, aunque le había dado motivos más que suficientes para enfurecerse. Incluso los castigos que le había impuesto eran comedidos. Y en cuanto a cómo le hacía el amor...

Isabella cerró los ojos al recordar la ternura con que Edward había cautivado sus sentidos la noche anterior. Deseaba que en vez de eso la hubiera recriminado, gritando y blasfemando, porque, ante su ira, podía mantener firmes sus defensas, pero ¿cómo iba a resistírsele si se mostraba tan tierno y considerado?

Se oyó lanzar un suspiro. Le había mentido un poco antes: sí que le tenía miedo... Temía al guerrero frío y despiadado conocido como el Dragón Negro, pero temía incluso más al amante seductor en que se había convertido la noche anterior.

Le desesperaba darse cuenta de lo vulnerable que era ante él, ante su poderosa virilidad y su pasión desbordante. Edward representaba un peligro muy real para ella. Esa noche se había apoderado de un lugar secreto en su interior y después había desechado su maravillosa unión como un mero capricho placentero a pagar en oro.

Desolada, se llevó la mano al collar cuyos dragones la marcaban como una posesión de Edward. Sentía deseos de arrancárselo, pero se lo desabrochó cuidadosamente. Tampoco soportaba la idea de deshacerse de él; en algún momento, él había pensado en su prometida lo suficiente para traerle un costoso regalo, digno de una novia de alto rango. Lo guardaría celosamente, decidida a no ponérselo nunca más hasta que él no la reconociera como su esposa. Algo que podría no ocurrir jamás, admitió con desaliento.

Deseaba odiarlo, pero mucho se temía que ya era demasiado tarde. Tras los años de abandono que le había infligido, pese a que ahora se mostraba inflexible, Edward era todavía el caballero imponente que había cautivado su joven corazón hacía mucho tiempo.

Isabella sabía que él no estaba interesado en su corazón, que la consideraba su rehén, una traidora nada más, y ella se sentía más indefensa que nunca.

Hizo una mueca de dolor al pensar en ello. ¡Madre misericordiosa!, ¿cómo podía protegerse contra esa tierna intimidad si se convertía en su amante? Sólo estaría a salvo si se mantenía a distancia, pero él la obligaría a compartir su cama, a experimentar una pasión indecible, a someterse a sus exquisitas atenciones carnales. Y, ¡Dios se apiadara de ella!, si era honesta, no podía negar que eso era lo que quería.

Capítulo 15

Edward ya se había marchado del salón cuando Isabella, hambrienta, bajó a comer algo. La sorprendió que los centinelas que normalmente la vigilaban no estuvieran por ningún lado.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo que la llenó de esperanza. Ser la amante del señor podía ofrecerle ventajas inesperadas que no había considerado; quizá Edward acabaría bajando la guardia. Si no la vigilaban muy de cerca, tal vez podría salir del castillo sin ser vista y atender por fin el asunto que tan desesperadamente reclamaba su atención.

Se sorprendió aún más al encontrarse a Emmett McCarty sentado solo a la mesa del señor. Se quedó estupefacta cuando él la llamó de inmediato, como si llevase ya un rato observándola.

—¿Tendríais a bien acompañarme a la mesa, mi señora?

Isabella lo miró con recelo, preguntándose si pretendía castigarla por el arrebato de cólera de la noche anterior. Pero el caballero le dedicó un saludo amable y persuasivo, que, extrañamente, la tranquilizó.

—Sería un honor para mí si me acompañarais, mi señora. Venid, no os morderé —añadió en tono burlón, poniéndose de pie para mover para ella la silla que tenía al lado, la silla del señor—Y si tuviera la osadía de intentarlo —dijo entre risas—, estoy seguro de que también me morderíais.

Isabella no pudo resistir la tentación de responder a sus bromas con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Quisiera disculparme por nuestro comportamiento indecoroso de anoche —dijo tan pronto como ella se sentó—Teníais toda la razón, deshonrar así el salón de Swan es inexcusable. —Y antes de que pudiera contestarle, Emmett llamó con la mano a un sirviente—. Traed a la señora algo de comer inmediatamente.

—¿Señora? —preguntó Isabella cuando estuvieron solos—Olvidáis que lord Edward ha decretado que ya no soy la señora de Swan.

—No, no lo olvido, pero esta mañana Edward me ha informado de que ya no seréis considerada una esclava. Debo confesar que me alivia saberlo. Y también quiero expresaros mi gratitud.

—¿Gratitud?

—Sí, os agradezco que hayáis suavizado su carácter. Como su hombre de confianza, soy el que está más expuesto a su mal humor, que, por cierto, era mucho mejor esta mañana de lo que lo ha sido en meses—Isabella se irguió en la silla, pero Emmett continuó hablando animadamente mientras le servía vino—Que se produjera la explosión sólo era cuestión de tiempo y, cuanto antes, mejor.

El sirviente volvió con una bandeja de carne de cordero fría y pan, y la dejó delante de Isabella. Emmett ordenó al hombre que se retirara y se quedó mirándola, pensativo.

—¿Qué sabéis de Edward, mi señora?

Ella hundió la daga en el cordero a modo de respuesta.

—Sé que es un caballero despiadado de corazón frío que no cumple sus promesas.

Emmett le sonrió con aire comprensivo.

—No, quiero decir, ¿qué sabéis de su pasado?

Isabella arrugó la frente.

—Tan sólo lo que mi padre me contó y, por supuesto, he oído rumores. Se dice que el Dragón Negro es invencible en combate e implacable con sus enemigos. Y también cuentan que... se enfrentó a su propio padre, que lo derrotó y que le reclamó su herencia a punta de espada.

—Los rumores no son exagerados. Edward se vio obligado a recuperar las tierras que le fueron arrebatadas, cuando su padre, dudando de que fuera hijo suyo, lo desheredó.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto? Lo que dicen de su madre... —se interrumpió, pues no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta con delicadeza.

—¿Su adulterio? Sí, es cierto. Antes de que Edward naciera, su madre tuvo una aventura con un hombre libre de humilde cuna, uno de los perreros del castillo. Nunca se ha sabido de quién es hijo, aunque yo tengo mi opinión al respecto. Edward se parece demasiado a Aro de Cullen, tanto físicamente como en el carácter, como para ser hijo de nadie más.

—Parece que conocéis bien a Edward.

—Mejor que la mayoría. De niños servimos juntos en la casa del mismo señor normando.

Isabella asintió distraídamente. Era costumbre que los hijos de los nobles sirvieran como aprendices de caballeros en la casa de otro señor.

—Desde el principio del riguroso entrenamiento a que nos sometían —dijo Emmett—, Edward destacó en todo. Solía derrotar a los otros escuderos, incluso a mí, y todos lo respetábamos. Era alto y fuerte para su edad, y eso jugaba a su favor, pero su ventaja se debía a algo más: era como si tratara de demostrar que era mejor que todos los demás, pero no me refiero a que acosara al resto, mi señora—Emmett sonrió pensativamente, recordando—De hecho, era el primero en salir en ayuda del más débil, y en más de una ocasión defendió a los más desvalidos de los golpes. Pero ninguno lo conocíamos bien, tenía pocos amigos, era solitario. Pasaron años antes de que me contara la historia de sus padres y tan sólo lo hizo porque me consideraba su amigo y el vino le había desatado la lengua. No era una historia agradable.

Emmett dio un sorbo de vino con aire meditabundo mientras Isabella esperaba impacientemente a que continuara, sintiendo que su simpatía iba en aumento.

—Aro de Cullen era... ¿cómo decirlo?... un hombre amargado —prosiguió el caballero—Mató al amante de su esposa y a ella casi también: la encerró en una torre el resto de sus días. La Iglesia, como tal vez sabéis, ya no considera el adulterio causa suficiente para anular un matrimonio. En cuanto al bebé, lord Aro nunca sintió por él nada más que aversión, lo que sin duda fue una bendición para Edward, puesto que lo ignoró hasta que cumplió cuatro años, cuando tuvo la desgracia de que su padre se fijara en él. Aro... decidió castigar al hijo que despreciaba por los pecados de la madre. Su método era azotar el cuerpo del niño para purificar su alma—Emmett miró a Isabella a los ojos—Fue la espalda de Edward la que sufrió los envites de su ira.

—¡Madre santa! ¡Esas terribles cicatrices! —murmuró Isabella, horrorizada— ¿Qué clase de hombre haría eso a su propio hijo?

—Monstruoso, ¿no es cierto? Su noble padre pretendía sacarle el diablo del cuerpo, purgar los demonios de su alma.

—¿Demonios?, pero ¡si sólo era un niño! ¡Un niño pequeño! ¡Totalmente inocente de la mala conducta de su madre!

—¡Sí, un niño que sufrió una venganza digna de un hombre hecho y derecho! Edward soportó el tormento durante dos años, hasta que lo enviaron a la casa de otro señor. Se libró de la crueldad de su padre pero nunca la olvidó. Las cicatrices son mucho más profundas que las de su espalda.

Isabella lo miró desolada y sorprendida.

—Sir Emmett... tenéis razón al decir que es una historia horrible, pero ¿por qué me la contáis?

—Deseo que sepáis qué tipo de hombre es, las circunstancias que lo han convertido en quien es ahora. —La respuesta de Emmett aclaraba poco, menos aún cuando añadió—: Deseo que comprendáis que tiene buenas razones para desconfiar de las mujeres nobles.

Ella arrugó la frente, sorprendida, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Os escucho.

—Creo que... Edward se resiste a desposaros por causa de la profunda desconfianza que siente hacia las damas de vuestro rango. Nunca me lo ha dicho, pero estoy casi seguro de que os teme.

—¿Me teme?, ¿a mí? ¿Por qué habría de temerme?

—Me disponía a explicároslo, mi señora. —Emmett sonrió levemente al ver la reacción de Isabella—El hecho es que Edward aprendió hace ya mucho tiempo a no fiarse de las mujeres. Considera que la mayoría de ellas carecen de honor: primero, el adulterio de su madre, que convirtió su vida en un infierno; después hubo otras experiencias... Supongo que debería explicarme. Puede que hayáis reparado en el encanto de Edward...

—Permitidme que disienta —interrumpió Isabella rápidamente—He visto poco encanto en lord Edward.

—Bien, tal vez no lo ha utilizado con vos, mi señora, dadas las presentes circunstancias.

No, lo utilizaría con cualquier mujer menos con ella, pensó Isabella sintiendo una punzada de celos al recordar cómo Edward sonreía a las muchachas del castillo.

—Llamémoslo, pues, su habilidad con las mujeres. Parece atraerlas como la miel a las abejas, pese a su actitud adusta. Nunca he entendido del todo cuál es su atractivo, lo reconozco —añadió Emmett con una sonrisa irónica de autorreprobación—Edward no posee lo que las damas como vos considerarían belleza masculina.

No era belleza en el sentido comúnmente aceptado de la palabra, pensó Isabella, sino más bien su masculinidad descarnada la que era bella. Esa personalidad viril, dinámica, carismática era una poderosa fuerza, imposible de ignorar. Eso y su mirada sombría que hasta ahora ella no había entendido eran lo que lo hacían atractivo. Toda mujer desearía domarlo, amansar a la bestia que había en su interior y consolarlo. Ella misma había sentido ese primitivo e instintivo anhelo más allá de su miedo y su indignación.

—Bien, como iba diciendo, Edward era un guerrero excepcional. Lo hicieron caballero a los diecisiete años por su valor en combate, pero, después de ganarse las espuelas, permaneció al servicio del señor que lo había acogido. Era como otro hijo para él y no esperaba en modo alguno heredar los extensos dominios de Cullen, y, como sabéis, un caballero poco experimentado, sin fortuna y sin tierras no tiene muchas opciones. Pero entonces... estalló el escándalo. En pocas palabras, la esposa del señor trató de seducirlo.

—¿La esposa del señor? —dijo Isabella, escandalizada—¿La señora del castillo?

—Sí. Edward era totalmente inocente de las acusaciones, estoy seguro, puesto que, por causa de su pasado, se negaba en redondo a tener nada que ver con la mujer de otro hombre, y menos aún de su señor, como tampoco quiso luchar contra él, incluso si lo llamaban cobarde por negarse. Prefirió caer en desgracia y abandonar el servicio antes que aceptar batirse en duelo. La verdad es que le hizo un favor a ese hombre, porque Edward lo hubiera vencido fácilmente. En cualquier caso, yo también me marché.

—Debíais de tenerlo en muy alta estima.

—No serviría a ningún otro señor —se limitó a decir Emmett—Al final su decisión fue una bendición para ambos: pasamos los dos años siguientes de torneo en torneo por toda Normandía y Francia, haciéndonos ricos con los premios que ganábamos, y los años siguientes luchando como mercenarios a las órdenes del conde Geoffrey de Anjou. Lo ayudamos a arrebatar Normandía a Francia y a convertir a su hijo Henry en duque.

Isabella había oído hablar mucho de Geoffrey Plantagenet, un gobernante sensato y firme que había conquistado Normandía y la había convertido en una potencia digna de tener en cuenta. Finalmente había otorgado un ducado a su joven hijo, Henry, que ahora era rey de Inglaterra.

—La increíble habilidad de Edward captó la atención del joven Henry, y cuando se produjo el siguiente escándalo, Edward entró al servicio de éste.

—¿El siguiente escándalo?

Emmett sonrió, pero su expresión era seria.

—Las damas de la corte de Geoffrey resultaron tan poco honorables como las otras que Edward había conocido. Una dama casada, y tengo mis reservas respecto a llamarla dama, trató de conquistarlo abiertamente y, como él no le correspondía, lo acusó falsamente de haberla violado.

Emmett esperó un instante a que ella digiriera la información. Isabella, como cabía esperar, tenía ganas de salir huyendo: ella también lo había acusado falsamente de violación. Pero las circunstancias no eran las mismas, pensó para excusarse. Edward había prometido casarse con ella y luego se había negado después de cinco años.

—Así que, como veis —dijo Emmett suavemente—, su creencia de que las damas nobles no tienen honor no es del todo injustificada.

—Comprendo por qué desconfía de las mujeres —respondió Isabella con cautela—, pero vuestra afirmación plantea una pregunta. Si me desprecia tanto, ¿por qué accedió al compromiso?

—Las razones habituales: herederos y tierras. Creo que lo segundo era lo más importante.

—Pero ya poseía muchas tierras, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, se le habían concedido varios feudos prósperos por sus servicios a Geoffrey y también se le había recompensado cuantiosamente su lealtad al joven Henry, sobre todo por ayudarlo a consolidar su autoridad en Normandía y hacerse con la corona de Inglaterra más tarde. Para entonces, además, Edward había recuperado Vernay. Pero recordaréis el odio que sentía por su padre, un odio que había influenciado cada una de sus acciones y ensombrecido sus pensamientos a diario durante toda su vida.

—Imagino que quería vengarse de su padre.

—Después de haber visto su espalda, ¿podéis culparlo por ello?

Isabella negó con la cabeza tristemente. Podía entender que un hombre se dejara llevar por la sed de venganza en un caso así, incluso si le costaba imaginarse que alguien pudiese lastimar a un niño de la manera salvaje en que lord Aro había hecho con el que muy probablemente era su hijo.

—Pero las palizas no fueron el detonante —dijo Emmett en voz baja—, a pesar de ellas, Edward quizá habría aceptado su suerte, pero, poco después de convertirse en vasallo de Henry, los dos hermanos mayores de Edward murieron en escasos meses: uno a causa de una herida infectada sufrida en combate y el otro de disentería. Incluso después de sus muertes, lord Aro se negó a reconocer a Edward o a nombrarlo heredero, y eso terminó con su aguante. En nombre de Henry, asedió Vernay y retó a su padre a un combate a muerte.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Isabella con interés.

—Edward venció, por supuesto, pero no mató a su torturador, aunque no le faltaban motivos. Su padre huyó a Francia y se refugió bajo la protección del rey Luis, y allí sigue hasta hoy. He oído decir que se ha vuelto muy piadoso, aunque reconozco que me cuesta imaginar que un hombre tan malvado albergue esperanzas de salvar su alma. Como penitencia, fue en peregrinación a Tierra Santa y volvió un hombre nuevo. Pero Edward se ha negado a perdonarlo.

Isabella comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Edward.

—En agradecimiento por haber ganado unos dominios tan vastos, el duque Henry hizo a Edward castellano de Cullen y le otorgó un título de nobleza que le daba derecho a declararse hijo de su padre. Finalmente le concedió todo Vernay, pero Edward, no satisfecho con eso, continuó con su plan de convertirse en uno de los barones más poderosos de Normandía. —Emmett hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos—Sabía que vos, una heredera, lo ayudaríais a conseguir su objetivo.

—Y así fue como accedió a casarse conmigo.

—Sí, pero se arrepintió casi de inmediato, yo me daba cuenta. Cuando se ha servido a un hombre tantos años como yo he servido a Edward, se pueden leer hasta sus sentimientos más profundos.

Isabella bajó la mirada para ocultar el dolor en sus ojos.

—Yo también tengo sentimientos, sir Emmett. Una vez juré serle fiel, honrarlo y servirle como esposa. Le habría entregado mi corazón, pero él me repudió.

—No estoy justificando sus actos, mi señora —dijo Emmett en voz baja—, sólo trato de que los comprendáis. Edward es un hombre valiente; su coraje y sus acciones heroicas así lo han demostrado. Merece el temido sobrenombre de Dragón Negro, os lo aseguro, pero, pese a todo su arrojo, teme que le vuelvan a hacer daño y, cuando os negasteis a entregar Claredon, como su padre se había negado a entregarle Vernay, despertasteis en él una rabia y un odio que había estado reprimiendo toda su vida.

—Ahora lo entiendo, pero, aun así... ¿por qué me contáis todo esto?

—Porque lo quiero como a un hermano y creo que se merece una suerte mucho mejor que la que le ha correspondido hasta ahora.

—Vuestra lealtad es admirable —musitó Isabella sinceramente—; pocos hombres hubieran servido a un caballero sin tierras y sin fortuna con la devoción con que vos lo habéis hecho.

—Se la ha ganado con creces, mi señora. Su habilidad con las armas es incuestionable, como lo es su destreza como estratega; es un líder nato, pero también es un buen señor, cuidadoso con la administración, que gobierna sus feudos con justicia y compasión.

Isabella asintió lentamente. Había visto con sus propios ojos los esfuerzos de Edward por gobernar Claredon con justicia: había conmutado las penas de los que lo habían atacado cuando las circunstancias así lo había aconsejado y había mostrado una clemencia inusitada en un guerrero, sobre todo porque tenía motivos para la venganza. No era el ogro que ella se había temido que fuera. El Dragón Negro, Isabella empezaba a darse cuenta, no era tan terrible como su nombre indicaba.

—Eso fue lo que pensó mi padre —dijo con un hilo de voz—Por eso eligió a Edward como mi futuro esposo.

—Sigue siendo una sabia elección. Edward no es despiadado, mi señora, tan sólo se esconde tras una armadura. Es un soldado, matar es su oficio, ha nacido para ello. No sabe nada de amor y ternura, sólo de batallas. La violencia y el combate han sido su vida. Bueno, y las mujeres también, pero ¿qué caballero no ha disfrutado de la vida en su juventud?

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Realmente, ¿qué caballero no lo haría?

Emmett carraspeó.

—La mujer adecuada podría cambiarlo.

—¿Yvos pensáis que yo podría ser esa mujer? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Espero que sí, pero no os será fácil. Edward nunca olvida una ofensa y vos ya habéis cometido varias: negaros a entregar Claredon, ayudar a escapar al vasallo de vuestro padre para liderar una rebelión, acusarlo falsamente de haber consumado el matrimonio...

—Ahora sí se ha consumado —declaró Isabella, sonrojándose.

—Puede ser, pero la manera en que ha ocurrido todo no es un buen comienzo para un matrimonio bien avenido. Y además está la cuestión de la traición de vuestro padre contra la corona. Por asociación, vos misma sois sospechosa de traición.

Ella alzó la barbilla bruscamente al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Mi padre no es un traidor, mi señor, ni yo tampoco. Cuando el rey Stephen murió, mi padre declaró inmediatamente su lealtad a Henry y no ha ocurrido nada desde entonces que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Cuando salió hacia Bridgenorth era leal a Henry. Aún no se ha probado su inocencia, pero todo se aclarará.

Emmett la contempló durante un buen rato.

—Creo que podría llegar a creeros, mi señora, pero mi opinión no es la importante; es a Edward a quien debéis convencer.

—¿Y qué sugerís que haga?

—Sed cautelosa, mi señora. De algún modo, debéis ganaros su confianza. Sin ella, Edward nunca superará esos temores profundamente enraizados.

Isabella se miró las manos.

—Me honra la confianza que depositáis en mí, sir Emmett. Solamente espero resultar merecedora de ella. Como decíais, no será fácil. Con Edward, a menudo tengo bastante con intentar no dejarme avasallar.

Emmett le sonrió con respeto y simpatía.

—Creo que si existe la mujer que sea capaz, sin duda ésa sois vos.

Se levantó y se despidió con una reverencia.

—Espero con ansiedad el día en que volváis a ocupar el lugar que os corresponde como señora de Swan. —Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

Isabella lo observó pensativamente mientras se marchaba, esperanzada como no lo había estado durante semanas. Emmett McCarty había resultado ser un aliado totalmente inesperado. Había escuchado su historia porque quería saber más de Edward y también porque congraciarse con el hombre de confianza de éste no le parecía mala idea, pero la había sorprendido descubrir que el apuesto caballero le agradaba de verdad: había sido leal y un amigo de confianza para Edward, y realmente la honraría poder llamarlo amigo también.

Isabella casi no probó bocado pero se quedó sentada allí, pensando en todo lo que Emmett le había contado del pasado terrible de Edward, sintiendo dolor en su corazón por lo que él había padecido. No podía ni imaginar su sufrimiento.

Su noble padre pretendía purgar los demonios de su alma. Así que era eso a lo que se refería cuando dijo que estaba poseído. Lo habían castigado por los pecados de su madre y le habían negado la herencia que le correspondía legítimamente porque su paternidad era cuestionable.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, luchando contra la ola de ternura que la invadía. Pese a que ahora entendía mejor sus razones, él seguía sin confiar en ella, y eso todavía le dolía. Y, sin embargo, jamás se había parado a considerar el compromiso desde la perspectiva de Edward: en realidad, él temía el dolor que ella podía causarle.

Estaba equivocado en cuanto a eso, del mismo modo que era demasiado duro al considerarla una traidora, pero sería difícil ganarse su confianza. Él ya la consideraba una mujerzuela intrigante, y haber intentado forzarlo a reconocer su matrimonio sólo había hecho que su corazón se endureciera aún más en su contra.

Peor aún, tal vez nunca podría ser totalmente honesta con él: guardaba un secreto que no se atrevía a revelar a nadie y mucho menos al nuevo señor de Swan, en cuyas manos estaban la vida y la muerte de todos en sus dominios. Todavía no había tenido que mentirle a Edward sobre ello, pero lo haría si fuera necesario.

Desalentada por esos pensamientos, Isabella suspiró, abatida. El reto a que tenía que enfrentarse era sobrecogedor: ya no se trataba simplemente de obtener sus derechos como esposa de Edward, ahora quería ganarse también su corazón, y la tarea sería mucho más difícil de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Capítulo 16

Edward volvió al castillo antes de lo previsto para la comida de mediodía. Había pasado la mañana inspeccionando las dependencias del castillo con Baldwin, el administrador, y estaba satisfecho con los avances que había visto: no había indicios de más incidentes ni actos de subversión o, si los había, las gentes del castillo se los habían ocultado.

Pero se había equivocado en cuanto a librarse de Isabella, en creer que después de haberla poseído por fin la pasada noche la podría apartar de su mente durante el tiempo suficiente para atender sus deberes administrativos; al contrario, se había distraído constantemente mientras visitaba los establos, los graneros y la herrería y hablaba con los perreros y los halconeros. No podía dejar de pensar en el exquisito placer que Isabella le había proporcionado y el deseo que aún sentía por ella. Su entrepierna estaba en llamas, aquel fascinante primer encuentro no había conseguido saciarlo, sino que seguía hambriento por ella; en vez de remitir, su obsesión tal vez era incluso más fuerte que antes.

Sin embargo, el orgullo le exigía que controlara su lujuria. Había ordenado a Isabella que lo esperara en sus aposentos al final del día y no volvería hasta entonces, incluso si se dejaba la vida en el intento para conseguirlo. En presencia de Isabella, no dio muestra alguna del embrujo que ella ejercía sobre él ni del efecto que le producían sus encantos.

Además, había prometido a sus hombres que saldrían a cazar; se habían ganado el premio y un merecido descanso de los duros deberes militares, y quería comprobar qué tipo de caza había en los bosques de sus dominios.

Se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que contentarse con verla brevemente, así que fue toda una decepción que Isabella no apareciera en el gran salón a la hora de la comida, que se le hizo interminable, aunque trató de aparentar buen humor y de evitar pasear la mirada por el salón buscándola. El humor de Emmett, extrañamente, era aún mejor de lo normal: accedió inmediatamente cuando Edward le pidió que reuniera a los ojeadores en el patio y lo esperara allí, y hasta evitó hacer comentarios sobre la extraña excusa de Edward cuando dijo que iba a buscar sus guanteletes a sus aposentos, pese a que cualquiera de los numerosos pajes que había en el salón habría ido gustoso a buscarlos para él.

Edward comprobó con irritación que ella no estaba en los aposentos del señor del castillo y se dirigió a la habitación contigua, donde normalmente tejían las mujeres. Lo sorprendió y también le hizo sospechar encontrar a Isabella rodeada de sus damas, bordando tapices mientras las otras mujeres hilaban lana, la bobinaban y tejían con manos expertas.

El repiqueteo de los telares y las conversaciones femeninas se detuvieron de pronto cuando advirtieron su presencia. Isabella alzó la vista al hacerse el silencio, sorprendida de encontrar a Edward en la puerta. Su figura poderosa y dominante parecía fuera de sitio en la estancia repleta de mujeres.

Le avergonzaba que Edward fuera a buscarla allí, y más aún que la escrutara de esa manera. Los brillantes ojos del guerrero despedían fuego. Ruborizándose, Isabella dejó a un lado los bordados, se levantó y lo siguió hasta la antesala.

—Mi señor, ¿en qué puedo serviros?

No eran las palabras más adecuadas, ya que la mirada de Edward se ensombreció al oírlas y la asió por los brazos, como si se dispusiera a atraerla hacia sí, pero luego se detuvo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para conseguirlo: la mera presencia de Isabella provocaba una tensión ardiente en su entrepierna y su contacto lo cautivaba, pero se negó a dejarse arrastrar por su influjo.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —le preguntó en un tono más áspero de lo que hubiera querido.

Isabella lo miró con desconfianza.

—Pues supervisar las labores: el tejido, el hilado y la costura se han descuidado mucho desde la... toma de Swan.

—No recuerdo haberos dado permiso para dedicaros a esas tareas.

—Pero si dijisteis que ya no tenía que servir en las cocinas...

—Ya no tenéis que trabajar en absoluto, os ordené que me esperarais en mis aposentos.

Las mejillas de Isabella se tiñeron de rojo pero consiguió mantener la calma.

—No estoy acostumbrada a estar ociosa, mí señor.

—No estaréis ociosa —contestó Edward con voz ronca—, mi intención es manteneros placenteramente ocupada.

Isabella apretó la mandíbula, deseosa de discutirle: incluso si la mantenía ocupada por la noche y gran parte del día, todavía le quedarían muchas horas que ocupar, y había muchas tareas que requerían la atención de una mujer. No deseaba que su antiguo hogar se desmoronara por carecer de castellano; su madre se habría ofendido al ver el deplorable estado en que se encontraba el castillo tan poco tiempo después de ocuparlo las fuerzas de Edward.

Pero, recordándose que se había prometido conquistar el corazón de Edward, bajó la mirada y murmuró:

—Como gustéis, mi señor.

Su mansa respuesta hizo que el recelo de Edward aumentara y, sin embargo, no había nada ofensivo en su tono ni en su actitud.

—En el futuro, estaréis presente durante las comidas —dijo él con frialdad—Empezando por esta misma noche. Espero una cena copiosa; cazar siempre me despierta el apetito.

—¿Vais a cazar? —preguntó ella con desasosiego.

—Sí. ¿Por qué os sorprende tanto?

Isabella desvió la mirada fugazmente hacia la tronera del muro cercano, por la que llegaban los ruidos de los ojeadores, los perros y los demás preparativos, sonidos en los que no había reparado hasta entonces pero que ahora le parecían presagiar algo.

—No, no me sorprende —mintió—¿Dónde cazaréis, mi señor?

—¿Acaso importa?

—Hay buena caza en el bosque del sur.

—¿De veras? Me parece curioso que me aconsejéis sobre la caza.

Isabella trató de mantenerse imperturbable al percibir el interés con que la miraba Edward.

—Tan sólo deseo que cobréis muchas piezas. Agradará a todos tener caza fresca para la cena y vos estaréis de mejor humor —no pudo resistirse a añadir la ironía.

La boca de Edward se curvó fugazmente en una sonrisa, pero su expresión apenas dejaba traslucir que la conversación lo divertía.

—Hasta ahora no había reparado en vuestro particular interés por satisfacer mis deseos, mi señora. ¿No será que hay algo más que os preocupa? —dijo lentamente, escrutándola—¿Tal vez rebeldes a los que deseáis ayudar? No resultaría difícil a vuestros partidarios organizarse para tender a mis patrullas emboscadas como aquella en la que resultó herido mi escudero. Tal vez se esconden en el bosque del norte y ésa es la razón de que me aconsejéis ir al sur.

Isabella, esforzándose por mantener la calma, respondió en tono despreocupado:

—Si hay rebeldes en las tierras de Swan, yo no tengo noticias de ello.

—¿Y el bosque del este? —insistió Edward.

La observó atentamente, reparando en el destello de preocupación en sus ojos, pero era incapaz de adivinar la causa. ¿Estaba tratando de proteger a los rebeldes?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Isabella al oír mencionar el bosque del este. Se apresuró a bajar la mirada para que él no viera el secreto que sin duda delataban sus ojos. No debería haber mencionado ningún bosque, pero ahora que lo había hecho, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir con el tema.

—Dicen que el bosque del este está encantado, mi señor. Los siervos y los campesinos no se adentran en él y los sabuesos se resisten a entrar.

—¿Encantado? —su voz firme se volvió suave y amenazante—Entonces es una suerte que yo no sea supersticioso.

Isabella, percibiendo que las sospechas de Edward iban en aumento, se batió en retirada ofreciendo una explicación poco convincente.

—Por supuesto, yo tampoco creo en esos cuentos de viejas —aseveró manteniendo la mirada baja—, pero lo cierto es que en ese bosque hay lobos peligrosos.

—Razón de más para cazar allí entonces, ¿no creéis que convendría limpiar el bosque de lobos?

—Sí... pero... —Isabella titubeó, consciente de que estaba empeorando las cosas pero sin saber cómo evitarlo.

—Tal vez —dijo Edward en tono peligroso— tratáis de proteger a otra persona, ¿un amante quizá?

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

—Sabéis de sobra que vos sois mi primer amante.

—No según los chismes que corren por el castillo.

Ella se puso rígida.

—Vos mismo habéis visto la prueba de mi inocencia, mi señor.

—Hay muchas maneras de disfrutar de la pasión sin perder la virginidad, como yo mismo os he mostrado.

—Nunca he tenido un amante —repitió Isabella, sintiéndose cada vez más indignada.

Edward se puso muy serio.

—¿Ni siquiera el vasallo de vuestro padre, el prisionero que ayudasteis a escapar, Billy?

Isabella le dedicó una mirada fiera.

—Ni Billy ni ningún otro.

—Y así seguirá siendo —dijo Edward con voz ronca—De ahora en adelante, yo seré vuestro único amante. Mataré al primer hombre que os toque. ¿Comprendéis?

Isabella lo miró, desconfiada. No podía entender su arrebato de celos, pero luego recordó las experiencias pasadas de Edward con otras damas nobles y con aquellas adúlteras que no le habían acarreado más que escándalos y dolor.

—No tengo ningún amante —dijo en voz baja—, ni en el bosque ni en ningún otro lugar. Tan sólo quería daros un consejo.

Él se resistía a creerla, había visto la culpa reflejada en sus bellos ojos grises y habría jurado que no decía toda la verdad. Lo llenaba de angustia y amargura pensar que estaba tratando de engañarlo, pero poco importaba que ella intentara proteger a sus enemigos. Estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a los rebeldes. Si Isabella estaba protegiendo a Billy Black o a cualquier otro traidor, él lo encontraría y se encargaría de él rápidamente.

Edward apartó los ojos de Isabella, pues no quería oír más mentiras de sus dulces labios.

—Os tomáis demasiadas molestias —dijo secamente antes de volverse hacia la escalera—, haríais mejor en rezar para que no me tope con vuestros partidarios.

Isabella, desolada, se llevó una mano a la boca mientras que en sus oídos resonaba el repiqueteo de las espuelas del guerrero. ¡Dios misericordioso! ¿Qué había hecho? Despertar las sospechas de Edward había sido una torpeza inexcusable: no era ningún estúpido, sino un experimentado guerrero acostumbrado a enfrentarse con la resistencia de sus enemigos, y ahora seguramente daría una batida en el bosque del este y tal vez descubriría el secreto que ella estaba dispuesta a defender con su vida.

El terror se apoderó de ella al pensar en lo que podía encontrarse. Estaba segura de que, pese a la clemencia que había demostrado hasta entonces, en este caso no estaría tan dispuesto a ser benevolente y compasivo.

—No —murmuró Isabella para sí tratando de calmarse y recuperar el valor. No todo estaba perdido. Tal vez incluso era una bendición que Edward sospechara de la presencia de rebeldes, porque, mientras fuera eso lo que buscaba, quizá no repararía en lo que ella llevaba ocultando cuatro años.

Se obligó a respirar profundamente. No se desalentaría: tendría que encontrar pronto la manera de atender a los habitantes del bosque, antes de que su situación se hiciera aún más desesperada, pero todavía tenía tiempo para pensar cómo escapar de la vigilancia de Edward. Como él le había sugerido, rezaría. Rezaría para que el secreto del bosque de Swan siguiera sin descubrirse por mucho tiempo.

Edward no encontró en todo el bosque del este ni rastro de lobos, ni de rebeldes, ni tampoco signo alguno de revuelta, aunque para disgusto de sus hombres, parecía que el lugar ciertamente asustaba a los sabuesos, que gimieron, olfatearon y ladraron a las sombras hasta que por fin detectaron el rastro de un jabalí que los desvió hacia el norte.

Tuvieron suerte y cobraron dos jabalís y cinco venados, pero Edward se alegraba sobre todo porque sus sospechas parecían ser infundadas. Si hubiera encontrado a Billy Black escondido en el bosque, habría tenido que atravesarlo con la espada sin miramientos.

Sabía que sus celos eran totalmente irracionales, pero no podía evitarlos. Se volvía irracional con sólo pensar en Isabella en brazos de otro hombre. La verdad es que lo desconcertaba y martirizaba lo salvajemente posesivo que se mostraba respecto a ella. Ninguna mujer había conseguido jamás ponerlo celoso, nunca había permitido que se le acercaran lo suficiente, las mantenía deliberadamente a distancia, y por más que disfrutara de sus cuerpos, su corazón siempre se había mantenido frío y distante.

Trató de convencerse de que lo mismo ocurriría con Isabella: era exactamente igual que las decenas de mujeres que había poseído. No, no exactamente igual. Su belleza fría e inquietante y su suavidad femenina, combinadas con su lengua afilada y su ingenio desafiante la envolvían en un halo cautivador como jamás había visto, y hacían el placer mucho más gratificante que el que había conocido hasta entonces.

Por causa de ese halo volvió apresuradamente al castillo al final del día, por su causa también, sintió que le hervía la sangre cuando entregó el caballo a un paje y subió la escalera del castillo a grandes zancadas. Su pulso se aceleró al ver a Isabella en el salón, supervisando a los sirvientes mientras encendían las antorchas y disponían las mesas.

Ella llevaba puesto un vaporoso vestido blanco de seda sobre una túnica de manga larga color carmesí. La luz de las antorchas se reflejaba en la cadena de oro que rodeaba su frente y en su melena de cabellos cobrizos entremezclados con mechones dorados y otros de un rubio casi blanco.

Sintió una punzada de decepción al ver que no llevaba puesto su regalo, pero aun así estaba tan hermosa que Edward se quedó sin respiración al contemplarla y tuvo que contener el deseo de estrecharla en sus brazos, allí mismo y limitarse a saludarla con un movimiento de cabeza arrogante. Pero, aún con todo, igual que si fuera un joven inexperto tratando de impresionar a una muchacha, se apresuró a subir a sus aposentos para lavarse el barro y la sangre y volver rápidamente al salón.

Isabella estaba de pie junto a la tarima, esperando su llegada sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Emmett, que había estado bromeando animadamente con algunos de sus hombres, se dirigía a la mesa en esos momentos y llegó hasta ella primero. El caballero le besó la mano haciendo una reverencia y le sonrió con un gesto de aprobación masculina que hizo que Edward apretara los dientes.

—Nos honráis con vuestra presencia, mi señora —dijo Emmett en tono de admiración, apartando para ella la silla de la castellana—, ¿no es así, Edward?

Edward, irritado por que la caballerosidad de su vasallo se hubiera adelantado a la suya propia, asintió con un gruñido.

—Ese vestido os favorece —añadió en voz más baja.

Isabella bajó la mirada con recato.

—Gracias, mi señor. Os agradezco que me hayáis devuelto mis vestidos —dijo en un tono ligeramente hiriente que lo irritó aún más.

Por lo menos, la cena, por más que no fuera un banquete, era la mejor desde su llegada a Claredon. Las piezas que se habían cobrado esa misma tarde no estarían listas hasta el día siguiente, pero había faisanes, cochinillo y arenques ahumados preparados con especias y deliciosas salsas. Durante el primer plato y gracias a las preguntas de Emmett, Edward supo que Isabella se había encargado de los preparativos. No estaba seguro de que le agradara que se tomara tantas molestias, pero, por otro lado, no tenía ninguna queja del resultado.

Los cumplidos efusivos de Emmett empezaban a irritar a Edward, quien sobre todo a partir del segundo plato, apenas se percató de lo que comía. La conversación continuaba a su alrededor mientras él permanecía callado, vívidamente consciente de la bella mujer, fría y regia, que se sentaba a su lado y de su doloroso deseo de poseerla. Quería que la interminable cena acabara para tenerla para él solo y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Tal vez el plan de que Isabella compartiera su cama era descabellado. Necesitaba resistirse a la tentación de su cuerpo, aunque sólo fuera para demostrarse que no había sido sojuzgado por la suavidad de sus ojos grises y el calor de su piel, para probarse que ella no le importaba. Pero esa noche no podría haberse privado ni aunque su propia vida hubiera estado en juego.

El entretenimiento de la velada era una _troupe _de juglares, pero Edward no tenía intención de quedarse a ver su actuación, Isabella lo supo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron: sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba al ver la oscura luz en los ojos de él. Ella tampoco había comido apenas, sólo podía pensar en después; su piel ardía y sentía que la anticipación la envolvía, que una mezcla de agitación y temor y el saber lo que iba a pasar hacían nacer en ella una sensual excitación.

—Id a ordenar que me preparen un baño —le murmuró Edward al oído al comenzar la música y, cuando Isabella, asintiendo con la cabeza, se dispuso a levantarse, él la detuvo asiéndola del brazo—Y permaneced en mis aposentos para atenderme —añadió en voz baja, dejando claras sus intenciones: las atenciones a que se refería iban mucho más allá de lavarle la espalda.

Los siervos que Isabella había llamado se apresuraron a obedecerla y, al cabo de poco, un baño humeante y oloroso aguardaba al señor en sus aposentos. Él llegó en el momento en que se retiraba el último de los sirvientes.

Con ojos ardientes y brillantes de deseo, Edward atrajo a Isabella hacia sí en cuanto se cerró la puerta. La besó posesivamente, feroz como su propia necesidad. Desprendía fuego, ardiente y dulce, que recorría a Isabella y hacía que a los dos les faltara el aliento. Ella sentía contra su cuerpo la virilidad que se henchía y se espesaba palpitantemente; por fin él levantó la cabezay, con una sonrisa que recordaba ligeramente a la de un lobo, deslizó la mano bajo la falda de Isabella.

—He estado deseando hacer esto desde la mañana.

Edward la desvistió a ella primero con un cuidado digno de una dama de compañía, lo que sorprendió y avergonzó un poco a Isabella, porque la diferencia era que Edward usaba la boca y las manos de otra manera: besando la piel a medida que iba quedando al descubierto, acariciando su cuerpo... alborotándole el pelo en un millón de mechones sedosos, haciendo que, cuando estuvo por fin de pie desnuda ante él, temblara de deseo.

—Me tentáis despiadadamente, hechicera mía —musitó con voz ronca inclinándose para saborear sus pezones—Vuestra frialdad hace a un hombre arder de deseo por vos, por encontrar el fuego que escondéis.

¿Frialdad? ¿Cómo podía ser fría si sentía un fuego abrasador en su interior? Isabella ahogó un gemido mientras se fundía en los brazos de Edward. La atormentaba la poca resistencia que era capaz de ofrecer ante él. Si respondía a la pasión de Edward como lo había hecho hasta entonces, si se rendía tan fácilmente, no había esperanza de que pudiera mantener altas sus defensas. Haciendo un último y desesperado esfuerzo, empujó los hombros de Edward tratando de que éste dejara de besarle los senos.

—Mi señor... no...

—Sí —insistió Edward deslizando la mano entre las piernas desnudas de Isabella y bordeando con el dedo los labios que abrían paso a la sima dulce y ardiente—Me deseáis. Ved cómo fluye vuestra miel para mí.

Sí, lo deseaba; Dios se apiadara de ella. Edward tenía el poder de hacerla olvidar todo excepto su sensual roce. Sus dedos se iban abriendo paso en ella lentamente, tratando de entrar. Isabella casi no podía respirar, temblaba al sentir los dedos deslizándose lentamente en su interior.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron triunfantes al sentir cómo ella se rendía. La asió de una mano y se la deslizó por debajo de la túnica llevándosela hasta su sexo.

—¿Veis cómo os deseo yo también? Desvestidme —ordenó con voz ronca.

Ella lo obedeció con manos temblorosas. Edward la ayudó, impaciente: en el tiempo que ella doblaba sus dos túnicas, él ya se había quitado las botas, las calzas y las calzones, así que, cuando ella se volvió de nuevo, lo tuvo ante sus ojos, imponente en la desnudez de su cuerpo musculoso.

Isabella no fue capaz de apartar la vista ni de evitar que su mirada descendiera... pasando de su poderoso torso, a lo largo del tortuoso sendero de ébano que dibujaba su vello hasta llegar al vientre. Su sexo se alzaba entre los rizos negros de su entrepierna: enorme, largo y encendido, henchido de deseo. Ya no la asustaba, puesto que sabía el placer que podía darle.

Medio aturdida, Isabella reparó en que Edward también la observaba con sus hambrientos ojos fijos en sus pálidos senos; sin decir una palabra, caminó hacia ella y los tomó entre sus manos, rozando los pezones con la yema de los pulgares. Ella respiró hondamente al sentir una descarga de deseo que la atravesaba. Él esbozó una sonrisa lenta, carnal, viril.

—Venid, atendedme. —La tomó de la mano llevándola hasta el baño, se metió en la bañera y se hundió hasta las rodillas en el agua humeante.

Isabella se hubiera arrodillado a su lado, pero él se lo impidió asiéndola de las caderas. Sus ojos color ámbar lanzaban destellos que la recorrían de arriba abajo. Entonces él se inclinó y la besó con firmeza entre las piernas. Ella contuvo el aliento, sorprendida, teniendo que apoyarse en los hombros de Edward para no perder el equilibrio.

—No... Edward... es indecente...

Él ignoró sus súplicas y le separó las piernas para saborear la suave esencia de mujer que inundaba sus sentidos. La resplandeciente carne de su sexo lo volvía loco.

—Estoy hambriento de vos —murmuró roncamente mientras su lengua recorría los dulces pliegues rosados.

Ella se apartó bruscamente, pero no pudo hacerlo del todo porque él la asió por la muñeca con sus aterciopelados y firmes dedos y la hizo arrodillarse junto a la bañera sin que Isabella, aturdida y sin fuerza en las piernas, opusiera resistencia.

—Muéstrame cómo puedes complacerme —le ordenó llevando la mano de ella hasta su pecho para que pudiera sentir el latido desbocado de su corazón.

Hizo que lo lavara llenándole la mano de espuma y guiándola para que recorriera su cuerpo hasta que la primitiva necesidad de tocarlo que ella sentía la embargó y ya no hizo falta: sus dedos temblorosos se deslizaron por el vello del torso de Edward, descendieron acariciándolo, sumergiéndose en el agua, resbalando por su estómago. Al llegar al vientre musculoso, ella dudó, y entonces Edward se inclinó para besar fugazmente sus mejillas y sus senos.

—Todo. Mi espada está rígida y dolorida, tomadla en vuestra mano.

Isabella hizo lo que le pedía asiendo su satinado y duro sexo, que palpitaba ardiente sin que la temperatura del agua tuviera que ver.

—Apretad más, más fuerte... no me hacéis daño.

Ella apretó suavemente y la pasión en la mirada de Edward la sacudió profundamente.

—Ah... sí... complacedme...

Edward dejó escapar un gemido bronco y cerró los ojos dejando que aquel dolor viril lo recorriera como olas de placentero tormento. Alzó las caderas rítmicamente hacia la mano de Isabella una vez, dos... y de repente se apartó, decidiendo que no buscaría el éxtasis solo: se incorporó sacando el cuerpo del agua a medias, alzó a Isabella y la metió en la bañera sentándola sobre él a horcajadas.

Ella ahogó un grito de protesta y trató de apartarse, pero Edward se lo impidió estrechándola en sus brazos con más fuerza.

—Ssssh —le susurró—Nunca habéis montado a un hombre.

—No es natural.

—Sí que lo es... paloma mía —dijo clavándole su dorada mirada ardiente—Es lo más natural del mundo.

La levantó ligeramente asiéndola por los glúteos para dejarla caer con suavidad mientras la penetraba. Su sexo rígido la llenó con una lentitud cautivadora, atravesándola. Isabella gimió, abrumada por la plenitud de su virilidad, arqueó la espalda y meció las caderas contra él apretando sus pechos maduros y henchidos contra el torso de Edward.

Él respondió con un sonido gutural y se hundió más en ella; casi no podía soportar la deliciosa sensación que le provocaba penetrarla hasta lo más profundo. Se estremeció, convulsionado, apretando los dientes para ahogar el grito primitivo que le nacía en el pecho. La lenta ondulación instintiva de las caderas de Isabella y los espasmos rítmicos de sus muslos aprisionándolo lo volvían loco. Echó la cabeza atrás, obligándose a esperar, y se hundió en ella aún más.

Isabella se abandonó en un grito de placer, su esbelto cuerpo se tensó y lo sorprendió mordiéndole el hombro. Él dejó escapar una sonrisa lenta y varonil, triunfante, y le asió los glúteos con más fuerza, acunándola arriba y abajo al ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que las llamas envolvieron el cuerpo de Isabella, abrasándola y llevándola a perder el control. Sus gemidos retumbaban en los oídos de Edward mientras ella mecía las caderas desenfrenadamente haciendo que el agua de la bañera salpicara el suelo, y, unos instantes más tarde, Isabella estalló de placer, arqueando la espalda, echando la cabeza atrás en un gesto de rendición, clavándole las uñas.

Al oír su grito ronco, desesperado, desvalido, Edward se abandonó y la atrajo hacia sí, yendo al encuentro del placer frenético de ella con su propio deseo desesperado, aún más hondo.

—¡Dios bendito!...

Isabella, envuelta en un arrebato ardiente, sintió cómo el cuerpo de Edward se atenazaba, oyó su rugido bronco e ininteligible mientras la pasión lo convulsionaba, arrebatándole el control y estremeciéndolo hasta el éxtasis inmediatamente después del de ella.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, se aferraron el uno al otro, jadeando mientras las olas salvajes de placer desátado los recorrían remitiendo poco a poco.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba tendida en brazos de Edward, sin fuerzas, con la cara hundida en su pecho, y de que él le acariciaba la espalda desnuda y los cabellos con sus manos firmes y tranquilizadoras. Se apretó más contra él suspirando, plena, deseosa de poder parar el tiempo.

La sorprendió sentir cómo la virilidad de Edward se henchía y endurecía de nuevo dentro de ella, y abrió mucho los adormilados ojos cuando él se levantó sosteniéndola en sus brazos con el agua resbalando por sus cuerpos.

—El baño puede esperar —murmuró él—, yo no.

Después de salir de la bañera, la llevó hasta la cama y, con un sólo movimiento decidido y sin perder en ningún momento el contacto, la dejó sobre el colchón al tiempo que se hundía entre sus piernas, apretándose contra su desnudo cuerpo empapado y abriéndose paso entre sus caderas. Aunque hacía tan sólo unos momentos que había experimentado el placer más exquisito de su vida, sentía otra vez una imperiosa necesidad, dolorosa y urgente, de poseerla.

Apretó los dientes mientras se lanzaba contra ella penetrando en la sedosa dulzura ardiente del interior de su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció, respondiendo sensualmente con su espalda cimbreante.

—No, abrid los ojos, paloma mía —le ordenó Edward—Mirad cómo os tomo.

Isabella abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando: los de Edward ardían, sus húmedos cabellos negros le caían sobre la frente y la piel que cubría sus marcados pómulos era tostada y muy suave.

—Mirad cómo me hundo en vos.

Él se retiró casi por completo y se apoyó sobre las manos dejando un amplio espacio entre sus cuerpos. Con las mejillas arreboladas, Isabella bajó la mirada: el agua se deslizaba por el negro vello del torso del guerrero. No encontraba el valor de mirar más abajo.

—Isabella... —le dijo con voz suave y cautivadora.

Se obligó a obedecer y bajó la mirada hasta donde se unían sus cuerpos. El enorme sexo de Edward, encarnado y brillante, esperaba al umbral del suyo. Era una imagen erótica que la excitaba increíblemente, pero no tanto como la sensación ardiente de tenerlo dentro abriéndose camino, penetrándola más y más profundamente.

Lanzando un gemido, Isabella se agarró a sus hombros e ignoró su orden de mantener los ojos abiertos mientras pronunciaba su nombre, jadeante. Lo sentía latir en su interior, incitándola a responder sensualmente, y se oyó a sí misma gemir de nuevo, consciente de la desenfrenada ondulación de sus caderas.

—Así es como os quiero —musitó Edward con voz ronca, ensombrecida por el deseo—, caliente y salvaje debajo de mí.

Así era como ella quería verse, pensó aturdida: con Edward poseyéndola, haciéndola totalmente suya, sintiendo cómo cada una de sus pausadas embestidas desataba su apetito por la siguiente mientras se estremecía bajo aquella sensual dominación.

Así era como ella lo quería a él, pensó al sentir el cuerpo de Edward estremeciéndose, perdiendo el control, temblando con avidez. Con la mirada perdida, Isabella atisbo el rostro oscuro y tenso del guerrero mientras la penetraba, sintiendo cómo se tensaba cada músculo de su poderosa espalda surcada de cicatrices, y entonces se abandonó al fuego que ardía entre ellos.

Ya no eran enemigos acérrimos, sino tan sólo dos cuerpos tratando de convertirse en uno, dos corazones estrellándose el uno contra el otro cegados por la pasión. Ella lo recibió soportando su peso y su deseo desenfrenado mientras ascendían hasta la cima de otro clímax devastador, sin que ninguno supiera ya quién era el vencedor y quién el vencido.

Capítulo 17

Durante dos días enteros, Edward permaneció encerrado en sus aposentos con Isabella, dedicado únicamente a darle placer y enseñarle cómo proporcionárselo a él. Los sirvientes les llevaban la comida, agua para el baño y leña para el fuego, pero nadie más se atrevió a contravenir las órdenes del señor de que no lo molestaran ni a importunarlo exponiéndose al temperamento imprevisible del Dragón Negro. Solamente a Emmett se le concedieron audiencias de media hora cada mañana y cada noche, y quedó a cargo de lidiar con los vasallos y los empleados que requerían la atención del señor. Nadie más consiguió verlo.

Edward no lograba saciar su apetito por Isabella ni aplacar el delicioso goce que le proporcionaba. No recordaba ninguna mujer que lo hubiera complacido tan plenamente. Isabella aprendía rápidamente y, cada vez que la estrechaba en sus brazos, ella se derretía con los primeros besos apasionados.

Él adoraba esa rendición incondicional, observaba cada matiz de su expresión cuando alcanzaba el éxtasis debajo de él; le fascinaba ver la mirada suave y brumosa de sus ojos después de hacer el amor, como la de ahora.

En ese preciso instante, la segunda tarde de su confinamiento voluntario, mientras una fuerte lluvia de primavera golpeaba los vidrios de las ventanas, Isabella, jadeante entre sus brazos, parecía cautivada, plena; su cabello alborotado cubría el pecho de Edward, sus esbeltos brazos y sus torneadas piernas se entrelazaban con los suyos.

Las fuertes manos de Edward acariciaban la espalda desnuda de Isabella mientras él trataba de recuperar el aliento. La tormenta de pasión por la que acababan de pasar, recluidos en aquella cama, había sido tan violenta como la tempestad de afuera. Las poderosas convulsiones que habían recorrido a Edward hacía unos momentos aún reverberan por todo su cuerpo, dejando tras de sí una dulce languidez y una satisfacción desconcertante. Le sorprendía cuánto disfrutaba acurrucado en la calidez de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, no estaba acostumbrado a epílogos en brazos de sus amantes, pero en este caso se resistía ferozmente a separarse de Isabella, necesitaba tocarla, abrazarla, aunque se sintiera completamente saciado. Jamás permitiría que ella supiera el profundo efecto que tenía en él.

—Como veis, amante mía —dijo roncamente cuando recuperó el aliento volviendo a su papel de tutor carnal—, vuestra resistencia es mayor de lo que imaginabais.

Sin fuerzas para abrir los ojos siquiera, Isabella murmuró algo parecido a un asentimiento reticente.

—¿Qué decís, paloma mía?

—Decía que... vuestras tácticas son arteras.

Él se rió suavemente.

—Os enojáis porque no controláis vuestro cuerpo traidor.

Isabella no podía discutírselo. Las exquisitas caricias de Edward la privaban de la razón, obligándola a responder con una urgencia desvergonzada que la escandalizaba.

—Tal vez. Pero lo que me hacéis es perverso. Pagano e indecente.

—Pagano, sí. Lo aprendí de una hábil cortesana sarracena, quien a su vez lo aprendió en un burdel pagano en Tierra Santa. Las artes sexuales de Oriente merecen ser recomendadas, ¿no creéis?

—Son depravadas e indecorosas —insistió ella.

—Pero efectivas, admitidlo.

¡Madre santa! Ciertamente eran efectivas, pensó Isabella adormilada recordando el devastador impacto que las escandalosas atenciones de Edward tenían sobre sus sentidos, por más que no le hiciera falta añadir tales armas a su propio arsenal, ya que su habilidad como amante era suficientemente abrumadora sin necesidad de ellas.

—No admitiré nada excepto que vuestra presunción no conoce límites.

—Me herís mortalmente, muchacha —respondió Edward en tono de burla, llevándose las manos al corazón fingiendo un gesto de dolor.

Isabella consiguió salir de su letargo el tiempo suficiente para levantar la cabeza del hombro de Edward y observarlo un momento: la luz de sus ojos la sorprendió, porque, pese a que no era la primera vez que el temible Dragón la provocaba, nunca antes lo había visto en un estado de ánimo tan extraño: risueño, casi travieso.

—No parecéis herido, mi señor. Parecéis... pagado de vos mismo.

—¿Acaso no tengo motivos? Predije que os someteríais voluntariamente y así ha sido.

Irritada, le pellizcó el pecho haciéndolo parpadear de dolor. Él capturó su mano esbozando una sonrisa y se llevó los dedos de Isabella a los labios.

—¿Os agrada el trato rudo, muchacha?

—No, sabéis que prefiero la delicadeza.

Los ojos de Edward se ensombrecieron.

—Yo también. Hace ya tiempo que aprendí que la delicadeza puede conquistar a una muchacha mucho mejor que la fuerza.

Crispada por su arrogancia, Isabella apartó la mano.

—Pensáis que las mujeres son débiles tan sólo porque sus cuerpos son más frágiles que el vuestro.

Edward lanzó un gruñido poniéndose serio.

—Conozco de primera mano la fuerza... y la maldad de las mujeres. Vuestro sexo emplea armas que ningún hombre empuñaría.

Al oír el duro desprecio en su voz, Isabella se quedó pensativa, recordando las historias que Emmett le había contado sobre los escándalos que habían perseguido a Edward toda su vida, y se preguntó si él le contaría algo más o si por el contrario le dolía demasiado hablar de ello.

—¿Acaso alguna mujer ha usado esas armas contra vos? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Un dolor sombrío inundó los ojos de Edward por un momento, haciendo que ella dudase de si realmente lo había visto. Arrugando la frente, Edward entrelazó los dedos en un mechón del cabello de Isabella.

—No deseo hablar de eso.

Unos cuantos días atrás, Isabella tal vez le habría respondido con acidez, pero eso era antes de que supiera de sus tormentos. En cambio ahora, sin saber qué hacer, besó una cicatriz de guerra que surcaba su pecho, sintiendo el latido firme y acompasado del corazón de Edward bajo sus labios. Su hermoso cuerpo era como el acero de una espada damascena, forjada por los sufrimientos del pasado, pero incluso una espada puede quebrarse.

Isabella se sintió incómoda ante la oleada de ternura que la invadía, la necesidad casi desesperada que sentía de atraer a ese hombre fuerte y lleno de vida hacia sí y abrazarlo, protegerlo y defenderlo de todo mal.

Se incorporo del todo apoyándose en un codo, observando atentamente el rostro adusto y bello, tratando de leer en sus facciones. Los ojos de él se posaron en su boca y se ensombrecieron de deseo. Ella conocía el significado de esa mirada ardiente, esa expresión de apetito carnal insaciable, pero esta vez había algo más: una pregunta, un recelo se escondía en las doradas profundidades de los ojos de Edward, como si de pronto él hubiese recordado quién era ella: una mujer de noble cuna de la que temía que le hiciera daño. Isabella deseaba desesperadamente borrar la duda de sus ojos, pero en el preciso instante en que lo pensaba, él la asió por la nuca, entrelazando los dedos en su melena, y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla.

Una debilidad cálida inundó a Isabella al sentir el contacto de sus labios y el sensual ataque de su lengua. Temblando, trató de resistirse, negándose a su propio deseo tanto o más que al de él. Trató de empujarlo para que se apartara sintiendo el contacto del suave bello negro de su pecho bajo las yemas de los dedos.

—Mi señor... ¿no habéis tenido bastante?

—¿Bastante? No. Nunca tendré bastante de vos. —al ver que ella todavía se resistía, Edward arqueó una ceja con gesto escéptico—¿Osáis negar que me deseáis, amante mía? —preguntó Edward suavemente, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

Ella no podía negarle nada. Durante los últimos dos días, la necesidad que sentía por él se había convertido en un deseo urgente y clamoroso que sólo se aplacaba cuando él le hacía el amor. Incluso en ese momento, después del desvergonzado exceso de pasión de esos dos días, su cuerpo aún se estremecía y la húmeda sima de su entrepierna lo anhelaba, doliente, ansiando el éxtasis que sólo él podía darle.

Él la había hecho suya en esos últimos días devastadores, la había marcado para siempre. A pesar de todas sus fantasías infantiles sobre Edward, nunca se podría haber imaginado lo desoladora que era la realidad: el Dragón Negro la había seducido hasta arrebatarle el alma.

Y, sin embargo, no podía permitir que Edward supiera el efecto profundo que tenía sobre ella o se convertiría verdaderamente en su esclava. No, tan sólo podía tratar de no perder terreno ante aquel guerrero imponente y decidido, y rezar para que eso bastara para mantenerse a salvo.

Isabella, atrevida, posó la mano en la entrepierna de Edward y sonrió al ver cómo él respiraba hondamente mientras ella asía la virilidad turgente, estrechando entre sus finos dedos la palpitante cima tal y como él le había enseñado.

—¿Negáis acaso que vos me deseáis a mí, mi arrogante Dragón?

La mirada de Edward era ardiente, pero, para sorpresa de Isabella, giró el cuerpo hasta dejarla aprisionada debajo, y poniéndose de rodillas entre sus piernas, deslizó los brazos bajo sus muslos hasta que prácticamente quedaron sobre sus hombros, a la vez que hacía que los abriera para él. Sus ojos lanzaron un destello al contemplar los deliciosos pliegues de carne rosada, aún relucientes con su propia semilla.

—Edward... no es necesario que demostréis vuestra destreza —dijo negando su propia necesidad con la cabeza, pero su voz la traicionaba y sus palabras se ahogaron en un gemido cuando él se inclinó y la recorrió con la lengua.

Isabella no se atrevía siquiera a mirar la negra melena meciéndose entre sus piernas. «Perverso», pensó mientras las sensuales caricias de la lengua de Edward la estremecían. «Pecaminoso.»

Y entonces dejó de pensar en el pecado o el orgullo y se rindió al ataque tierno e indecente del Dragón y al calor abrasador que encendía en ella una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward por fin emergió a regañadientes de sus aposentos, dejando dormida a una agotada Isabella, y retomó sus deberes de señor con una energía inusitada. Para compensar su indolencia de los dos días anteriores, obligó a sus hombres a entrenarse hasta la extenuación, consiguiendo que hasta los caballeros más experimentados acabaran empapados en sudor, jadeantes y, debido a las recientes lluvias, cubiertos de barro.

—Confiaba en que conseguirías aplacar el fuego que la dama enciende en tu sangre —dijo Emmett casi sin aliento, inclinándose sobre su espada—, pero veo que tu pasión es más ardiente que nunca y que tu entrepierna continúa dictando tus acciones.

Edward se rió, negándose a responder a la provocación, y limpió su espada con uno de sus guanteletes de piel antes de envainarla.

—Mis pasiones no son excusa para que este atajo de bastardos holgazanes engorden y se reblandezcan. El rey Henry podría llamarnos en cualquier momento y estaremos preparados.

—Desde luego que lo estaremos, eso si no nos matáis antes —gruñó Riley.

—Tal vez deberíamos rogar a la dama que lo acoja devuelta, a ver si así se apiada de nosotros —dijo otro caballero burlonamente, provocando las risotadas picaras de todos.

—Sí, mi señor, hay pasatiempos más agradables aguardándoos en vuestros aposentos...

—Con los que podéis dar mejor uso a vuestra espada.

Edward aceptó tranquilamente las bromas sanas de sus vasallos hasta que unas horas después él y Emmett se sentaron a la mesa para calmar la sed con sendas jarras de cerveza.

—Entonces... —preguntó Emmett en tono casual— ¿ahora seguirás adelante con el compromiso?

—¿Seguir adelante?

—¿Te casarás con lady Isabella?

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—No.

—¿No? —Emmett sonrió con malicia—Ahora ya no cabe duda de que la unión se ha consumado, todo el casillo ha sido testigo de que has permanecido recluido con ella en tus aposentos durante estos dos últimos días, y es poco probable que Roma te conceda la nulidad después de haber catado tan concienzudamente los encantos de la dama.

—Roma no tiene por qué enterarse.

La sonrisa se heló en el bello rostro del caballero.

—¿Me das permiso para hablar con franqueza, mi señor?

Edward lo miró con desconfianza.

—Ya sabes que lo tienes.

—Bien... ¿no crees que estás siendo demasiado duro con la dama?

—¿Duro? —gruñó Edward poniéndose a la defensiva—Una y otra vez he hecho lo indecible por contenerme; tanto ella como sus partidarios rebeldes han gozado de una misericordia que no merecían, ¿y ahora me acusas de ser duro?

—Estoy hablando del compromiso.

—Es un contrato y los contratos pueden romperse. Mientras me quede un soplo de vida —continuó Edward entre dientes mientras Emmett permanecía en silencio— no permitiré que recoja el fruto de su avaricia.

—¿Estás seguro de que la mueve la avaricia, Edward? —preguntó el caballero en voz baja.

No, ya no estaba seguro. Había momentos en que se preguntaba si tal vez no había juzgado mal a Isabella o si quizá sus motivos no fuesen tan inocentes como ella decía, pero miró a su vasallo obstinadamente.

—Tú mismo has sido testigo de su traición. Falsificó la prueba de nuestra unión declarando que la había violado, cuando en realidad yo había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para no ponerle una mano encima.

—Quizá pensó que tenía derecho a exigirte que cumplieras con el compromiso, y a mí me dijo...

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Edward al ver que Emmett dudaba.

—Que te habría entregado su corazón. Creo que... ella deseaba un verdadero matrimonio.

Edward se lo quedó mirando unos instantes y luego negó con la cabeza: no podía creer que el truco de las sábanas tuviera nada que ver con el deseo de un verdadero matrimonio. No era posible que hubiera olvidado tan fácilmente el desprecio que él le inspiraba, como tampoco él podía olvidarlo. «Un pretencioso aspirante a noble de baja cuna... sin principios ni honor...», recordó.

—Se guiaba por su propio interés mercenario —respondió Edward en tono seco tratando de ocultar a Emmett sus dudas y de impedir que adivinara la influencia que Isabella ejercía sobre él—Como mi esposa, bajo mi protección, podría eludir las consecuencias de la traición de su padre, puesto que entonces yo sería responsable de sus acciones.

—Dice que su padre es inocente.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Diría cualquier cosa para salvar el pellejo de su padre y el suyo propio.

—Quizá... pero le habría resultado más fácil renegar de él, mucho más fácil. Lo habría hecho si fuera la mujerzuela traidora que tú dices que es, pero en cambio muestra una lealtad admirable, debes reconocerlo.

Edward negó con la cabeza testarudamente.

—La lealtad que muestra hacia su padre podría ser tan falsa como sus mentiras oportunistas sobre la consumación del matrimonio: podría apoyar a Charlie y sus rebeldes buscando tan sólo conservar Claredon y evitar que se la retenga como prisionera política. Si se parece en algo a las otras damas nobles que he conocido, vendería su alma al mejor postor y no dudaría en traicionar a su propio señor si pudiera beneficiarse con ello.

—Sí, pero ¿ysi fuera distinta?

Edward entornó los ojos con gesto de reprobación. No se permitiría contemplar esa posibilidad ni creer a Isabella cuando se declaraba inocente, pero tampoco le sorprendió que Emmett la defendiera. Había hechizado a cuantos la rodeaban, ¿por qué no a su vasallo también? Lo que le hería profundamente era tener que defenderse ante su amigo más leal.

—No es distinta. Después de tres semanas creo que veo claro cómo es, ciertamente lo he podido experimentar. Si quisiera una esposa, que no es el caso, no elegiría a una arpía desafiante de lengua afilada que no piensa más que en poner obstáculos en mi camino.

—Hubo un tiempo en que accediste a desposarla.

—Sí, cuando creía que era una heredera, una doncella tímida y sumisa que me obedecería sin reparos.

Emmett se rió.

—¡Vamos, Edward! Te conozco demasiado bien; te aburrirías soberanamente con una mansa doncella: disfrutas con el reto de domarla, admítelo.

Era verdad, disfrutaba con el reto que suponía Isabella, tremendamente. No se aburría de su compañía y a menudo se sorprendía a sí mismo saboreando la tensión que había entre ambos, esperando con anticipación la siguiente descarga. Con ella, necesitaba estar despierto, alerta; Isabella era como una batalla, tempestuosa e impredecible, pero mucho más placentera.

—Nunca me había resultado tan difícil someter a una muchacha —murmuró Edward.

—Ni tan agradable.

—¡De acuerdo, ni tan agradable!

Frunciendo los labios, Emmett rellenó las jarras y, dando la impresión de escoger con cuidado las palabras, dijo:

—Desposarla podría proporcionarte ventajas, incluso si ya posees sus tierras y su castillo.

—¿Qué ventajas?

—Podría darte hijos.

«Podría darle hijos ahora —se dijo Edward sintiendo un extraño placer al pensar en ello—Pero serían bastardos.»

—Y si los últimos días sirven de indicación, no creo que te disgustara el lecho conyugal. —Edward, sintiendo cómo se despertaba el calor en su entrepierna al recordar esos últimos días, no dijo nada—No estaría de más que lo pensaras, Edward. Te has ganado un merecido descanso después de todos estos años. Podrías establecerte en tus dominios, criar a tus herederos, disfrutar del fruto de tus esfuerzos por una vez.

—¿Establecerme?

—Sí, aún prestarías servicio a Henry como guerrero, pero cuarenta días al año no son demasiados.

—¡Dios! ¿Y qué haría yo si dejara de ser soldado?

Emmett sonrió.

—Ya te lo he dicho, administrar tus posesiones. —La boca de Edward describió una mueca de desaprobación— ¿O es que acaso no has pensado nunca en otro tipo de vida para el resto de tus días? —preguntó Emmett.

—Rara vez. —«No hasta hace poco», pensó arrugando la frente—¿Y tú?

—Sí, a veces... Confieso que hay momentos en que me siento cansado de que todo se reduzca a guerra y mujeres.

—¿Mujeres? —rió Edward, incrédulo—Cuando tu cuerpo esté bajo tierra, amigo mío, ése será el día en que te canses de las mujeres.

—¡Cierto! —dijo Emmett, pensativo—Pero tener amantes no es lo mismo que tener esposa. Últimamente me he sorprendido a mí mismo anhelando... algo más... la dulzura y la calidez de tener una mujer a mi lado.

«La dulzura y la calidez de una mujer.» Edward no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar en Isabella. La calidez y la dulzura jamás habían formado parte de su vida. No las quería: la dulzura ablanda, debilita, y esa debilidad conduce a la derrota. Sus días transcurrían en el campo de batalla y eso era lo que le gustaba. Si en ocasiones ansiaba una vida tranquila, algo más que luchas y batallas con las que llenar las largas horas del día, algo que calmara la umbría soledad de las noches, inmediatamente desechaba ese pensamiento sin piedad. No necesitaba la ternura de una mujer. No necesitaba a ninguna mujer.

—Ya sé lo que te ocurre —dijo con cinismo—, se te ha reblandeciendo el cerebro o tal vez el entrenamiento de esta mañana con la espada te ha nublado el entendimiento.

Emmett posó una mirada penetrante en su señor.

—¿Nunca has ansiado una mujer especial con la que impartir tus sueños y tus penas?

Sin poder reprimir un repentino arrebato de amargura, Edward apartó la mirada: eran pocos los sueños y demasiadas las penas que él podía ofrecer a una mujer. Emmett continuó hablando en tono suave.

—¿Nunca has sentido la terrible carga de la soledad en tu corazón?

Edward arrugó la frente fijando la vista en su cerveza. Llevaba toda la vida sufriendo la soledad, incluso si nunca se lo había reconocido a sí mismo. La oscuridad que volvía su alma había dejado su interior vacío, hueco, o como el hielo. Ninguna mujer podría encender la llama ni desvanecer las sombras que habitaban en su alma y, mucho menos, una muchacha ambiciosa de noble cuna, obligó a soltar una breve carcajada.

—Hablas como un trovador.

—¿Nunca te has sentido así? —insistió Emmett.

—Hace ya tiempo que aprendí a no soñar con nada que no fuese la venganza.

—La venganza es una fría compañera de cama, amigo mío, y además, una vez conseguida, ¿qué queda?

«En verdad, ¿qué queda?», se preguntó Edward. Tal vez se estaba haciendo viejo. En los últimos tiempos, había sentido demasiado a menudo un doloroso cansancio en el alma, la fatiga de su espíritu después de los años de lucha constante para probar quién era; demasiado a menudo se sorprendía a sí mismo preguntándose si luchar tenía sentido. Había momentos en que incluso envidiaba a los campesinos cuya única ambición era tener un cerdo o una vaca, pues parecían satisfechos con su suerte, parecía que de alguna manera habían encontrado la felicidad en su existencia sencilla... Percatándose de lo taciturnos que se volvían sus pensamientos, Edward emitió un suave gruñido de frustración.

—¡Por los clavos de Cristo! ¡Si hubiera querido desnudar mi alma, habría llamado a un cura!

Las facciones de Emmett se relajaron y sacudió la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

—Muy bien, entonces... si te niegas a casarte con lady Isabella, lo honorable sería dejarla libre, permitir que si casara con otro. —«No», pensó Edward sintiendo la aguda punzada de los celos. Isabella era suya, así lo quería él, era de los que custodian ferozmente lo que les pertenece—Es tu prisionera, pero también es una belleza y podría proporcionarte una suma considerable, incluso habiendo perdido ligeramente el lustre debido al uso.

Edward arrugó la frente. No le agradaba pensar en lo que «su uso» suponía para el futuro de ella, aunque el hecho de que no fuera virgen no disminuiría tanto su valor para que no pudiera encontrar esposo. Todavía poseía es orgullo, ese porte grácil y ese encanto inquietante que cualquier señor apreciaría, además de ese halo que la envolvía y desataba el deseo en cualquier hombre. Cualquiera en su sano juicio la tomaría por esposa, aunque no tuviera tierras ni fortuna.

Isabella apareció en el salón en ese momento y Edward se quedó sin aliento al verla. El vestido de seda azul se ajustaba a su esbelto cuerpo resaltando su femenino contorno y sus senos firmes y voluptuosos; una banda dorada envolvía las leves caderas que tan deliciosamente lo habían acogido los últimos días. Sentía deseos de soltar su maravillosa melena, trenzada y recogida hacia atrás en lo alto de la cabeza, y de enterrar las manos y la cara en su sedosa suavidad.

Volvió la cabeza hacia ella y sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante eterno. El deseo latía entre ellos con tal fuerza que Edward sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

Lo martirizaba el poder que tenía Isabella para hacer que la deseara, cómo podía seducirlo con su mera presencia. Había creído que, una vez diera rienda suelta a su lujuria, le resultaría fácil apartarla de su mente, pero aquel maldito deseo no había hecho sino aumentar. Había tomado su cuerpo como si le perteneciese, sin tener en cuenta el orgullo ni los sentimientos de ella, simplemente quería probarle y probarse que no significaba nada para él. Pero su plan estaba resultando un estrepitoso fracaso.

Edward blasfemó entre dientes, regañándose por su debilidad. El hambre y la obsesión que sentía por ella eran una locura: no podía permitirse necesitarla de aquella manera, pues rendirse a su poder podría ser tan peligroso como dar la espalda a un enemigo.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada y, después de dar un trago de cerveza, dijo a su vasallo:

—Es mi prisionera, nada más.

Y así seguiría siendo, se juró solemnemente. Por más que adorara aquel cuerpo delicioso, no se casaría con ella. Por más que la deseara, no se permitiría caer aún más profundamente bajo su hechizo. No se atrevía a hacerlo, jamás daría a una mujer el poder de destruirlo del mismo modo que había sucedido con su despreciable padre.

Su actitud desconcertaba a Isabella. Por la noche, Edward interpretaba el papel del apasionado y sensual amante de sus sueños, pero durante el día se comportaba casi como un extraño. Lo observaba a cada momento, tratando desesperadamente de descifrar lo que pensaba y, lo que era más importante, el secreto que escondía su corazón. Era amable con sus hombres y sus súbditos, controlaba su temperamento, dando a menudo muestras del impresionante encanto del que Emmett había hablado; era evidente por qué lo obedecían y apreciaban, del mismo modo que quedaba clara la razón por la que atraía la atención de tantas mujeres, solteras y casadas. Era un orgulloso guerrero, lleno de vida y de carisma, capaz de inspirar admiración y respeto, y la habilidad y justicia con que gobernaba estaban empezando a hacer mella hasta en sus más acérrimos detractores: Ben, el joven paje al que Edward había prometido entrenar, lo adoraba sin reservas, pero no era el único.

Su hermanastro, Liam, continuaba maldiciéndolo a causa de la humillación a que la había sometido, e incluso hablaba de llevarlo ante los tribunales, pero los sirvientes de Swan habían aceptado plenamente la autoridad del nuevo señor, y los vasallos de su padre, aunque a regañadientes, habían acabado por ofrecerle su respeto y hasta una cierta deferencia.

En cambio, con ella, su actitud seguía siendo fría y distante, excepto cuando compartían la cama. Era evidente que seguía sin confiar en ella, que se entregaba físicamente, pero que parecía firmemente decidido a evitar cualquier forma de intimidad más profunda.

Su desinterés parecía calculado para mantener las emociones a distancia. ¿Estaba tratando de proteger sus sentimientos?, ¿de evitar que sobreviniera más daño a su corazón herido? Isabella pensó que Emmett podría estar en lo cierto: Edward se había construido una coraza impenetrable alrededor del corazón para hacerse invulnerable. El problema era que ella aún no había descubierto cómo atravesarla.

Al observarlo practicando con sus hombres o departiendo con ellos en el gran salón, Isabella se dio cuenta de que envidiaba la camaradería que había entre ellos. Cuando Edward soltaba una carcajada, el sonido rotundo de su risa reverberaba en sus oídos y la hería porque le hacía darse cuenta del abismo que existía entre ellos: todavía eran enemigos, pese a su proximidad física. Isabella adoraba la intimidad, la ternura reticente de los momentos que pasaban solos.

No era que rechazara el aspecto físico de su relación. En absoluto. Últimamente no podía pensar en nada más que en sus cuerpos entrelazados, y él lo sabía, Dios castigara su arrogancia.

La primera vez que él la sorprendió mirándolo fijamente Isabella se sonrojó: estaba contemplando cómo la túnica se ceñía a su poderosa espalda y sus hombros, pero cuando se encontró con su ardiente mirada, la asaltó el recuerdo de Edward haciéndola suya, del rítmico asalto de sus caderas mientras se hundía en ella, y, a juzgar por la mirada abrasadora de él, Edward estaba pensando en lo mismo.

Estaba segura de que él también pensaba en ello a menudo, pero cuando Isabella trataba de arrancarle unas palabras, Edward evitaba responderle directamente y se las ingeniaba para desviar la conversación, y a menudo acababa por distraerla sirviéndose del puro deseo carnal y, entonces, para disfrute de ambos, su actitud distante se disipaba.

Había ocasiones en las que trataba deliberadamente de provocarla para que perdiera el control. Isabella sospechaba que disfrutaba tratando de llevarla hasta el límite, porque era entonces cuando podía hacer uso de su increíble poder de persuasión para someterla: su cuerpo ardía con sólo tocarla, sus caricias siempre acababan por hacerla gemir y rogarle que la hiciera suya.

La asustaba su impotencia, el saber que se había convertido en una criatura ansiosa y desvalida que tan sólo anhelaba el roce de su señor. La aterrorizaba su deseo, el extraño dolor constante que le producía la necesidad de estar con él. Su vulnerabilidad la turbaba casi tanto como la actitud deliberadamente distante de él. Se había prometido doblegarlo, pero era evidente que no había avanzado en absoluto hacia su objetivo y, por desgracia, contaba con pocas defensas contra los implacables asaltos que Edward lanzaba sobre su corazón; no era capaz de oponer más que una leve resistencia. Y, pese a todo, pese a que no contaba más que con su intuición, su instinto le advertía que no debía negar a Edward nada de lo que deseara.

Lo que él anhelaba era a ella, su cuerpo, tenerla en la cama, anhelante, deseosa. Sólo la dejó descansar a la semana siguiente, durante el tiempo que duró su flujo mensual. El deseo de Edward parecía insaciable y su aguante era increíble. Isabella era prácticamente incapaz de distraerlo con otras cuestiones, pero sabía que tenía que conseguirlo, pues no podía fiarse de su propio deseo. Una noche, desesperada, apareció con el juego de ajedrez de su padre, de bellas piezas labradas y tablero de madera pulida.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron al verlo, pero en seguida dudó.

—¿Jugáis?

—Dicen que no lo hago mal. Juego a menudo con mi pudre.

Y así fue como comenzaron a jugar al ajedrez por las noches, una vez había acabado el entretenimiento en el gran salón. Edward le ganaba con facilidad cuatro de cada cinco veces, pero ella lo derrotaba con suficiente frecuenta para hacer el juego interesante. La verdad era que sus batallas mentales sazonaban su ya ardiente relación física.

Pero ella quería más. No era mero deseo físico lo que sentía por él, sino que, de manera absurda, deseaba complacerlo, proporcionarle felicidad. Deseaba que él la respetara y, sobre todo, que confiara en ella; quería desesperadamente que la mirara con ternura, con ojos suavizados por el amor. Quería consolarlo, probarle que podía ser una buena esposa: le habían enseñado desde pequeña como encargarse de una gran casa y sabría cómo hacerle la vida agradable; Edward sólo tenía que permitírselo.

Pero él se resistía a sus intentos de servirlo voluntariamente y complacer sus deseos, la obligaba a pelear para obtener cada pequeña victoria, en cierto sentido, del mismo modo que siempre había tenido que luchar para que su padre se fijara en ella; sólo que Edward era aún peor que lord Charlie, porque sospechaba de sus motivos incluso si lo único que ella hacía era pedir permiso para que limpiaran el gran salón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con recelo.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Isabella, sorprendida, paseando la mirada por el salón cargado de humo y recordando el aspecto que había tenido cuando su madre era la señora; lady Renée nunca habría tolerado tanta suciedad—Porque lo necesita. No se han cambiado las esteras desde que llegasteis y están tan humedecidas por las pisadas de las botas llenas de barro que huelen.

—Que lo haga otro.

—Nadie lo hará poniendo el mismo empeño que yo. Muchas veces los sirvientes hacen las tareas apresuradamente y pasan por alto la suciedad más difícil de quitar.

—¡Ah, un verdadero crimen! —dijo Edward provocándola con la mirada y atrayéndola hacia sí.

Isabella empezó a irritarse al ver que no la tomaba en serio: la hería ver cómo él evitaba reconocer su valía, igual que hacía siempre su padre.

Empujando su formidable pecho con las manos para que se apartara, Isabella le lanzó un ultimátum:

—Si deseáis que comparta vuestra cama, mi señor, me permitiréis adecentar el salón. No toleraré esta suciedad.

El brillo en los ojos de Edward indicaba claramente que se tomaba su amenaza como un reto, y sus labios le proporcionaron la victoria, al menos por el momento, pero unas horas más tarde, accedió a los deseos de Isabella. Con su permiso, ella organizó a los sirvientes del castillo para que pusieran esteras nuevas y quemaran las viejas en el patio. Se barrieron los suelos y se frotaron con vinagre. Después se rociaron con hierbabuena para eliminar las pulgas, y con manzanilla y lavanda para dar buen olor. Cuando acabaron de limpiar los suelos, Isabella se atrevió a sugerir que se encalaran las paredes para tapar las marcas de hollín y humo de todo el invierno.

—No veo la necesidad —respondió Edward observando las paredes ennegrecidas.

—Los hombres rara vez la ven —replicó ella—, pero hará el salón más luminoso. Apreciaréis los resultados, os lo prometo.

—Si creyera vuestras promesas —murmuró Edward con cinismo—, no tendría que permanecer en Claredon para asegurar su sumisión.

—¿Mis promesas? Sois vos el que no ha cumplido con nuestro compromiso.

—Y vos quien se convirtió en traidora y me cerró las puertas, desafiando las órdenes del rey, y quien luego se negó a jurarme lealtad.

A Isabella la sacaba de quicio que la hiciera aparecer como única culpable cuando él lo era aún más.

—¿Y qué es lo que habéis hecho para ganaros mi lealtad, mi señor, aparte de apoderaros de los dominios de mi padre y convertirme en vuestra manceba?

Edward arrugó la frente al oír la palabra.

—No sois mi manceba.

—Vuestra amante entonces, que es lo mismo.

Dieron por terminada la discusión con ambos lanzándose miradas airadas y una negativa de Edward a que se encalaran las paredes. Cuando al día siguiente, Isabella aludió tímidamente a la posibilidad de que le permitiera ocuparse de la casa, su discusión se convirtió en una verdadera pelea.

—Sería más sencillo si me permitierais tener las llaves —le respondió ella cuando Edward masculló que Isabella se preocupaba demasiado por los asuntos del castillo—Podría adecentarlo todo sin tener que pedir permiso para cada tarea.

Edward arqueó las cejas, incrédulo.

—¿De verdad habéis pensado por un momento que os entregaría las llaves a vos?, ¿a mi prisionera?

—¿Acaso os proponéis jugar a ser castellano, mi señor? —le respondió ella, cortante—Por alguna razón me cuesta imaginaros en el papel.

Edward apretó los labios pero trató de mantener la calma.

—No necesito ocuparme personalmente, para eso tengo un administrador.

—Que necesita supervisión, la supervisión de una mujer.

Edward arrugó la frente.

—¿No estaréis tratando de suavizarme con vuestra dedicación, arpía? ¿Acaso tratáis de convencerme para que os despose?

Se había acercado peligrosamente a la verdad, pero Isabella se las ingenió para disimular encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claredon ha sido mi hogar toda mi vida, mi señor. No me gustaría ver cómo se derrumba por falta de cuidado y, además, necesito estar ocupada. Me aburro soberanamente durante las horas en que estáis fuera.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa lenta y sugerente:

—En ese caso, tendré que disminuir el número de horas que estoy fuera y asegurarme de que os mantengo ocupada.

—¡De sobra sabéis que no me refiero a eso!

Cuando él se inclinó hacia ella para besarle el cuello, Isabella se apartó bruscamente. Edward la miró con expresión fría.

—Rechazarme no es precisamente la manera de congraciaros conmigo, mi señora. Tal vez habréis terminado de quejaros cuando vuelva.

Isabella, que estaba tratando de desenredarse la melena alborotada tras la pasión de la noche, deslizó el peine de nácar entre los nudos de sus cabellos con tanta fuerza que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Lo que realmente deseaba era lanzarle el peine a la cabeza, pero se contuvo obligándose a ser paciente. Sabía que Edward no cedería fácilmente.

No obstante, esa misma tarde, él le envió un mercader de telas para que Isabella escogiera hilos de seda para los bordados de las mujeres. El gesto la conmovió y le hizo pensar que tal vez acabaría por hacerse con la victoria si seguía intentándolo el tiempo suficiente.

Y, sin embargo, aún no había encontrado una solución para el problema que más la preocupaba: sus visitas al bosque cada dos semanas se habían visto interrumpidas por la toma de Swan y ya habían pasado varias semanas. Sólo había tenido tiempo para hacer una visita rápida los habitantes del bosque antes de la caída del castillo a esas alturas la situación de éstos debía de ser verdaderamente desesperada, necesitarían comida.

Tampoco podía confiar esa misión a nadie, excepto tal vez a Liam, y no se fiaba totalmente de él. Sólo ella y dos personas más conocían el secreto del bosque encantado de Swan: su padre y el primer vasallo de su padre, Billy Black, y ninguno de los dos estaba allí, así que ella era quien debía ocuparse, y ya no podía esperar más.

La solución se le ocurrió una tarde, cuando Edward llevaba ya un mes en Claredon, mientras hacía una visita al escudero herido, Seth, para ver cómo iba su herida. El muchacho todavía estaba en cama y tenía fiebre y dolores; la herida se estaba gangrenando: supuraba bajo las postillas y la piel que las rodeaba estaba enrojecida.

Isabella pasó la tarde en el herbolario, machacando y macerando hierbas para hacer una tisana que le bajara la liebre y haciendo un emplasto para limpiar la herida, pero, tenía que pedir permiso a Edward para cuidar al joven.

El gesto del guerrero se ensombreció cuando supo que ella había visitado a su escudero y su tono se volvió intimidante.

—¿Qué pretendéis contraviniendo mis órdenes expresas?

—Tan sólo deseaba ver cómo va la herida de Seth. Me siento responsable en cierto modo...

—Deberíais, puesto que lo sois.

Isabella apretó la mandíbula y bajó la mirada con un gesto sumiso.

—Solamente quería ayudar.

—Mi médico puede ocuparse del muchacho.

—Vuestro médico ya se ha ocupado —respondió Isabella, dolida—, ¡pero Seth necesita desesperadamente una cura o se le pudrirá el brazo si no se muere antes!— Apoyó las manos en las caderas— ¡Y no es mi intención dejar que muera y daros algo más que reprocharme! —Viendo que Edward dudaba, dulcificó el tono— ¿No podéis confiar en mí aunque sólo sea por esta vez, Edward? El muchacho está sufriendo sin necesidad. Juro que no le haré ningún daño.

—Muy bien —murmuró él ásperamente.

Edward la observaba atentamente mientras ella le limpiaba la herida, le aplicaba el emplasto y la vendaba.

—Ya está. Ahora debe dormir —dijo Isabella en voz baja cuando terminó.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con que Edward la observaba con una expresión extraña en los ojos.

—Vuestro tacto es muy delicado —murmuró, pero su humor cambió repentinamente cuando salieron de la cámara para dirigirse a los aposentos del señor—Desearía sentir ese tacto delicado, arpía —dijo asiéndole una mano y llevándola hasta su entrepierna—Calma mi fiebre, Isabella...

La besó y, como siempre ocurría, ella se olvidó de todo, hasta de su propio nombre, pero una vez hubieron aplacado su pasión, su mente volvió a recordarle su deber incumplido. Tenía que encontrar la manera de visitar el bosque. Sus existencias de medicinas se estaban agotando y, si bien la mayoría de las plantas no florecerían hasta el verano, había unos cuantos arbustos y flores silvestres que se podían encontrar ahora. Pediría a Edward permiso para salir a buscar plantas de primavera, lo que le daría una excusa legítima para salir del castillo; hasta sugeriría que lo guardas la acompañaran, estaba segura de que podía despistarlos el tiempo necesario para adentrarse en el bosque rápidamente. Esa noche, mientras jugaban al ajedrez, respiró hondamente haciendo acopio de valor.

—Si gano esta noche, mi señor, ¿podría pediros un favor?

—Podéis pedirlo ahora —le respondió él concentrándose en la disposición de las piezas.

—No, esperaré.

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su concentración y habilidad, pero ganó la partida y, en un tono tan casual como le fue posible, pidió permiso para salir del castillo e ir a buscar hierbas al bosque.

—¿Deseáis salir del castillo? —le preguntó él a modo de respuesta.

—No trataré de escapar, os doy mi palabra.

El rostro de Edward se volvió impenetrable, como si lo hubieran cubierto con una máscara de repente.

—¿Es ése el bosque que, según los sirvientes, está infestado de lobos y lleno de espíritus?

Isabella bajó los ojos rápidamente para evitar que él detectara la mentira en sus ojos.

—Sí, mi señor.

Edward no respondió inmediatamente, tratando de reconciliar sus sentimientos contradictorios y escrutando el sereno rostro de Isabella. ¿Había sido demasiado duro con ella? ¿Era el momento de darle la oportunidad de demostrar su lealtad? ¿Podía confiar en ella lo suficiente para permitirle abandonar el castillo para algo tan inocente? ¿O acaso ocultaba Isabella otras aviesas intenciones...?

—Me ausentaré del castillo por la mañana —dijo por fin en tono neutro—, así que, si no llueve, podéis ir entonces. Os acompañará una escolta de hombres armados para protegeros en caso de que algún lobo se encapriche con vuestra deliciosa carne.

Le sorprendió que Edward cediera tan fácilmente y que no mencionara a rebeldes ni amantes, pero no iba a cuestionar su buena suerte. Cuando durante el resto de la velada le pareció que él estaba más callado de lo normal y que la miraba más intensamente, se dijo que tan sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

A la mañana siguiente, contempló con alivio cómo Edward se alejaba en compañía de sus caballeros, agradecida de que se ausentara, pues sabía que podía despistar a sus guardas, pero escabullirse de él ya era otro asunto.

Se puso su vestido de lana más viejo y su manto, y ordenó que ensillaran a su palafrén y las jacas de dos de sus doncellas y de la comadrona del castillo. Mientras las mujeres acomodaban cestas, sacos y tarros sobre los caballos de carga, Isabella preparó dos cestas repletas de comida: pan, queso, carne asada, verduras, frutas secas y botas de vino, incluida una para sus escoltas.

En una mañana tan clara resultaba verdaderamente extraño estar bajo la vigilancia de arqueros y caballeros armados hasta los dientes. Había dejado de llover y el aire era fresco y limpio, la brisa primaveral traía el olor de los campos y de las flores silvestres que crecían por todas partes.

La comitiva se dirigió hacia la entrada del bosque del este, pasando por un paisaje de campos pardos y verdes y atravesando prados cuajados de flores cubiertas de rocío.

Durante gran parte de la mañana, Isabella fingió participar en la recolección de plantas, pero en un momento en que cada una de las mujeres buscaba por su lado, ella se alejó hacia el bosque. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando consiguió llegar hasta allí sin ser vista. Nadie la había seguido, estaba segura, pero aun así se apresuró caminando con paso firme y silencioso sobre la alfombra de musgo y humus bajo sus pies.

Se detuvo al llegar hasta la cabaña escondida entre los espinos y abedules con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas. Los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de la copa de los árboles iluminaban el claro del bosque con una tenue luz dorada que le daba un aspecto casi celestial, pero sabia que, por desgracia, los habitantes del bosque sufrían una maldición diabólica. Secándose los ojos, se obligó a continuar, sabiendo que no se podía permitir el lujo de regodearse en su angustia.

Cumplió con su cometido apresuradamente y salió del bosque un cuarto de hora después, con el corazón apesadumbrado, como cada vez que venía a hacer una de sus visitas, aunque también lleno de una sensación de alivio que no había sentido desde que Edward tomó Claredon.

La sorprendió el repentino silencio que la esperaba en el prado donde había dejado al resto de la comitiva. No había ni rastro de sus damas ni de su escolta. Se habían marchado todos.

En su lugar, en el extremo más alejado del prado, un caballero de aspecto imponente permanecía inmóvil y en silencio sobre su montura.

Isabella se detuvo de pronto, observándolo aterrorizada: el Dragón Negro la estaba esperando atravesándola con su mirada penetrante desde la distancia. Podía sentir su furia incluso a pesar de que el casco prácticamente le cubría la cara ocultando su expresión adusta.

Capítulo 18

—¡Madre santa! —suspiró Isabella, pálida y casi sin aliento.

Edward permanecía inmóvil sobre su caballo negro, con la mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Su imagen sombría le pareció vengativa, pagana, despiadada.

Se oyó el chillido de un halcón que volaba sobre sus cabezas, pero ella casi no se dio cuenta; permaneció de pie, paralizada, mientras Edward avanzaba lentamente, sintiendo que el terror se apoderaba de sus miembros, cuando él se detuvo a pocos pasos de distancia y alzó la parte delantera del casco.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí, muchacha? —le preguntó en un tono amenazante que la hizo temblar.

Se obligó a responder pese al nudo que sentía en la garganta.

—Recogiendo... hierbas, mi señor.

—Os habéis ausentado un largo rato, deberíais tener la cesta llena. Mostrádmela.

Sin alcanzar a moverse, se lo quedó mirando, angustiada.

—¡Haced lo que os digo!

Con manos temblorosas, levantó las tapas de las cesta que llevaba. A excepción de unas cuantas ramitas y hojas estaban vacías.

El rostro de Edward se endureció aún más si cabe.

—Mis hombres dicen que vuestras cestas estaban llenas de comida. ¿Acaso habéis estado alimentando a mis enemigos?

—No, no... por supuesto que no...

—¡No me mintáis, muchacha!

Isabella tembló de miedo. La cara del guerrero era tan sombría como una nube de tormenta, mientras que sus ojos penetrantes se habían vuelto dos témpanos de hielo. Había sido descabellado pensar que él creería sus torpes excusas. Su plan había sido una locura: no había pensado lo suficiente en su coartada, por lo menos debería haber llenado las cestas con plantas después de dejar la comida en la cabaña.

—¿Sabéis cuál es el castigo para los que ayudan a los rebeldes?

—No tra... trataba de ayudar...

—Entonces ¿qué era lo que estabais haciendo tan alejada? ¿Negáis que estabais conspirando, tramando algo? Si nos adentramos en el bosque, ¿acaso no nos encontraremos con Billy Black?

Ella se quedó mirando a Edward, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una respuesta acertada.

—Os juro por lo más sagrado que no estaba tramando nada.

—¿Una cita amorosa entonces? Lauren la sirvienta, dice que venís a menudo al bosque a encontraros con vuestro amante. —Su voz era áspera, gutural, incluso amarga.

Isabella contuvo la respiración al oír tal mentira.

—¡No es cierto! ¡No tengo ningún amante!

La gélida expresión del guerrero no se suavizó ni por un instante.

—Me preguntaba que haríais si os permitía venir hasta aquí, así que os di permiso, confié en voz, y así es como me lo agradecéis, con artimañas y traición.

Ella lo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Las acusaciones eran falsas, pero la aterrorizaba que Edward descubriera la verdad, el secreto que ella había prometido guardar con su vida. ¡Había sido una estúpida! Sabía de sobra lo poco que Edward confiaba en ella, pero había caído en su trampa. Era evidente que la había estado esperando y ella, en su torpeza, lo había llevado hasta allí.

—No, Edward... no es lo que pensáis...

—¿No? —repitió riéndose roncamente. Un dolor salvaje lo atravesó de repente. No quería oír sus mentiras, no deseaba pensar, ni ser razonable, no quería sentir la terrible amargura con que la traición de Isabella le atravesaba el corazón. Había estado dispuesto a confiar en ella, a darle la oportunidad de mostrar cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, pero Isabella se había propuesto traicionarlo desde el principio, había tramado furtivamente cómo llegar hasta ese lugar con mentiras y engaños, creyendo que podría ocultarle sus maquinaciones. Debería haber seguido su intuición.

—Os juro que no hay rebelión ni amante alguno.

Él se negó a creerla: el miedo de Isabella era demasiado real, sus palabras demasiado forzadas y su propia ira demasiado violenta. Trató de controlarla desesperadamente, luchando por acallar los atronadores latidos de su corazón. Ella protegía a alguien o a algo, a Billy Black probablemente, pero por Dios que descubriría su secreto incluso si para ello tenía que registrar cada rincón del bosque.

Sus desatadas emociones casi le impedían respirar optó por utilizar el arma que mejor le había servido toda su vida: la cólera. Una cólera destructiva.

—Venid aquí.

Su voz, aterciopelada pero también dura como el acero, no invitaba en absoluto a la desobediencia, pero Isabella se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

Al ver que dudaba, Edward entornó los ojos clavándole la mirada.

—Ahora, muchacha. No hagáis que os obligue—Ella dio un paso atrás, vacilante, agarrotada por el pánico. Sin poder controlar su furia, Edward desmontó rápidamente y en dos zancadas llegó hasta ella y la agarró por los brazos con fuerza, obligándola a dejar caer las cestas, clavándole los dedos a través de los guanteletes, deseoso de sacudirla hasta que confesara la verdad.

—¡No me desafiéis, muchacha! Estoy a un paso de golpearos aquí mismo.

Isabella lo miró, aterrada.

—¿Qué... vais a hacer?

—Me propongo registrar el bosque, cada rincón, hasta encontrar a vuestros secuaces.

«¡Dios del cielo!», pensó sintiendo que el terror se apoderaba de ella. ¡Tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo! Se resistió con todas sus fuerzas a que Edward la tomara en brazos, pero cuando la dejó sobre el caballo tuvo una idea, fruto de su total desesperación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin tiempo para considerar las consecuencias, Isabella reaccionó: agarró las riendas, hizo que el caballo diera media vuelta en dirección al castillo y le clavó las espuelas con fuerza desesperada.

—¡Por todos los demonios!

Oyó a Edward blasfemar, enfurecido, pero no se detuvo, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar atrás para ver si la seguía. El caballo se resistió, extrañando la ligereza del jinete, pero su desesperación le dio fuerzas: sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna de escapar por mucho tiempo al castillo que se avecinaba, pero su acción descabellada lo distraería y así ganaría un poco de tiempo. Al dejarlo allí y huir con su caballo, él se enfurecería tanto que tal vez se olvidaría del bosque y, en cualquier caso, no podría recorrerlo tan fácilmente a pie. Isabella rezaba para que, al ganar tiempo, de alguna manera pudiera prevenir a los habitantes del bosque para que huyeran.

Galopó hacia Claredon como si la persiguiera una jauría de perros enfurecidos y atravesó el puente como una exhalación, causando la alarma de los guardias apostados a las puertas, que hicieron sonar las trompetas.

Cuando se detuvo bruscamente en el patio interior, una docena de hombres la rodearon inmediatamente, todos haciéndole preguntas a la vez:

—¿Os han atacado?

—¿Qué ha sido del señor?

—¿Cuántos eran?

—¿Está todavía donde lo dejamos, mi señora?

Isabella no se atrevía a admitir ante los caballeros y soldados que había quitado a Edward su caballo, porque si lo ridiculizaba ante ellos, él se enfurecería aún más, pero tenía que dar alguna explicación sobre su atropellada entrada en el castillo y su aspecto atribulado.

—No, no... no ha ocurrido nada de eso —murmuro casi sin aliento—, tan sólo ha sido un accidente, me caí y mi túnica se enganchó en una rama... Lord Edward me ha enviado para que me cambie, llegará en seguida.

Todos la miraron incrédulos, pero no cuestionaron su relato, limitándose a preguntar si su señor venía a pie.

—Sí —respondió, indecisa—, alguien debería llevarle su montura.

Varios hombres dieron un paso al frente de inmediato Isabella no esperó a que le hicieran más preguntas, apresurándose a aceptar la mano que le tendían para ayudarla a desmontar del inmenso caballo. Sintiendo que el terror le atenazaba el estómago, fue en busca de Liam a toda prisa, deseando desesperadamente que su hermanastro confiara lo suficiente en ella para hacer lo que iba a pedirle sin preguntar y llevara su mensaje hasta el bosque. Le haría jurar que guardaría el secreto, igual que lo había jurado ella...

Lo buscó por todo el castillo, pero comprobó con desaliento que Liam no estaba por ninguna parte, así que, cuando le dijeron que tal vez estaba cuadrando las cuentas con el administrador, corrió de vuelta al patio camino de los graneros, la capilla, los establos, la herrería, cualquier sitio donde fuera probable hallar al muchacho.

Ya había abandonado toda esperanza de encontrarlo y se disponía a volver a la torre y suplicar a una de sus damas de confianza que llevara su mensaje cuando vio a Emmett McCarty atravesar el patio rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia ella. Isabella se detuvo abruptamente, angustiada por la expresión adusta del bello rostro del guerrero. Él se detuvo delante de ella mirándola atentamente.

—¿Qué es eso que oigo de un accidente?

Isabella odiaba mentirle.

—No ha sido un accidente exactamente. Edward... yo... me llevé su caballo —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Grave error, mi señora.

—Lo sé, pero él habría...

La expresión de los ojos de Emmett era seria pero desconcertada.

—Conozco a Edward. No os habría hecho daño a no ser quelo provocarais enormemente. Debe de haber algo más en esta historia.

Esperó pacientemente a que ella le respondiera, pero Isabella no tenía tiempo para explicaciones, sino que se retorció los dedos, desesperada: necesitaba que alguien ayudara a los habitantes del bosque. Las trompetas anunciaron que alguien se acercaba al castillo en ese preciso instante, haciendo que el corazón de Isabella se detuviera. ¿Ya había vuelto Edward?

—Debo dejaros... —exclamó e hizo ademán de dar media vuelta, pero Emmett la detuvo asiéndola de un brazo.

—No lo creo, mi señora.

Isabella palideció:

—Sir Emmett, os lo suplico...

—Ante todo soy leal a Edward, no me pondré de vuestro lado en contra suya y, en cualquier caso, tanto da que lo esperéis aquí, pues no tenéis escapatoria, como bien sabéis.

Isabella negó con la cabeza vigorosamente: Emmett se confundía sobre la causa de sus temores. Sabía de sobra que no podía escapar de Edward, que la encontraría dondequiera que se escondiera, pero lo que verdaderamente la aterraba no era el Dragón Negro, sino lo que podía pasar si éste descubría su secreto.

Sin embargo, el vasallo de Edward tomó la decisión por ella, pues no pudo soltarse de su fuerte mano que le atenazaba el brazo, así que permaneció allí de pie, temblando de miedo, aunque la presencia del caballero la tranquilizaba ligeramente.

Unos instantes después el Dragón Negro atravesó las puertas del patio interior en medio de una multitud que observaba en silencio. Se detuvo frente a ella y desmonto lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante, cerniéndose como una torre amenazante sobre su cabeza. La expresión de su rostro era fría, dura, llena de resentimiento.

Isabella se estremeció, consciente de que su vida corría peligro. Los ojos de Edward eran salvajes, tan sombríos que estaban casi negros.

—Os lo preguntaré una vez más —dijo él con una suavidad letal y un tono impasible— ¿Aquién fuisteis a ver al bosque?

—No puedo decíroslo —respondió Isabella con la voz angustiada. Había una vida en juego, una vida que ella valoraba más que la suya propia. No podía confiar lo suficiente en la misericordia de Edward para traicionar su precioso juramento—He jurado por lo más sagrado guarda el secreto. Podéis golpearme, encerrarme o amenazaran con la muerte, pero no os lo diré.

Los ojos de Edward se inundaron de dolor un instante al oír las alternativas que ella enumeraba, pero inmediatamente recuperó su expresión inescrutable. De repente, su deber le producía repulsa, pero no podía permitir que la actitud desafiante de Isabella permaneciera impune por más tiempo.

—Vuestra desobediencia y premeditación deben ser castigadas. Emmett, escoltad a esta prisionera a las mazmorras, donde permanecerá encarcelada hasta que se avenga a confesar y delate a los rebeldes que trata de proteger.

—¡No! ¡No podéis hacerlo! —gritó un joven que se abría paso entre la multitud.

«Liam», pensó Isabella desconsolada. ¡Si lo hubiera encontrado unos momentos antes! Parecía que el muchacho estaba decidido a salir en su defensa:

—No podéis encarcelar a la señora. ¡Os desafío, milord! ¡Os reto a duelo!

—¿Vais a luchar contra mí? —dijo Edward frunciendo la boca con un gesto incrédulo al contemplar el frágil cuerpo del muchacho—No me obligaréis a asesinar a un alfeñique que acaba de salir del cascarón.

—¡Cobarde! ¡Sois un cobarde sin corazón!

Edward se quedó inmóvil mientras todos los presentes ahogaban un grito, apretó los dientes e hizo un gesto a uno de sus sargentos:

—Traedle una espada y un casco... y un lorigón. Si tan deseoso está de pelear, lo complaceré gustoso.

—¡Dulce María, no! —suplicó Isabella sin que Edward, concentrado en que se cumplieran sus órdenes, le prestara la menor atención. Lo intentó de nuevo, aún más desesperada—: Mi señor... os lo suplico, soy yo quien os ha hecho enfurecer, no Liam.

—¿Por qué te demoras? —preguntó Edward a Emmett ásperamente—Llévatela a las mazmorras.

—Sí, mi señor —respondió él.

Emmett agarró a Isabella del brazo con más fuerza y la obligó a caminar hacia la torre en el momento en que colocaban a su osado hermanastro el pesado lorigón. Tuvo que arrastrarla prácticamente para que ascendiera por la escalera porque ella se volvía constantemente para ver cómo Liam se ponía el casco con gesto valiente y aceptaba la espada que le ofrecían. Cuando Emmett la condujo al interior del castillo, Isabella se tapó la boca con una mano para acallar un sollozo.

—Edward lo matará...

—No, solamente le dará una lección a ese necio muchacho.

Isabella negó con la cabeza. Ella tenía la culpa de que Liam arriesgara la vida, de que su testaruda lealtad lo hubiera llevado a él, un joven sin experiencia en el combate, a enfrentarse a un poderoso guerrero.

—No sois responsable del castigo que reciba el muchacho —dijo Emmett, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—, fue una locura por su parte retar a Edward así, sobre todo delante de sus hombres y sus sirvientes. Un señor no puede tolerar que se cuestione su autoridad tan flagrantemente.

—Lo sé —musitó Isabella con voz ronca—, pero es a mí a quien Edward debería castigar.

—Creo que lo hará, mi señora —reconoció Emmett en tono preocupado—, rara vez lo he visto en semejante estado. Cuando está enfadado brama, gruñe y da golpes pero cuando está furioso se muestra totalmente calmado.

Isabella no necesitaba que Emmett le dijera que su situación era muy grave. Él se detuvo al principio de la escalera, mirando hacia abajo, preocupado.

—No puedo ayudaros, mi señora. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es decir a Edward lo que desea saber, toda la verdad. La falta de honestidad le repugna, sobre todo en las mujeres.

—No le he mentido —dijo ella débilmente con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Ah, no, mi señora? —respondió Emmett fríamente.

El caballero encendió una tea con una de las antorchas de la pared para iluminar el camino de descenso por una escalera estrecha más allá de las cocinas. Las mazmorras de Swan eran poco más que un agujero frío y húmedo lleno de bichos. Isabella se estremeció cuando Emmett se hizo a un lado para que entrara en una de las diminutas celdas. Tenía que agacharse para no golpearse la cabeza con el techo. Se dejó caer en el suelo agarrándose las rodillas y se tapó con el manto, contemplando, agradecida, cómo Emmett encendía una antorcha: por lo menos no estaría encerrada en la oscuridad.

—Siento mucho que todo haya acabado así, tenía más fe en vos.

Pudo oír la decepción en la voz de Emmett, el reproche soterrado. Él se volvió y salió de la celda.

Isabella dejó caer la cabeza, desesperada, incapaz de contestar. La pesada puerta se cerró lentamente dejándola a solas con el eco de los latidos de su propio corazón y las oraciones por su pobre hermanastro insensato.

Mientras tanto, en el patio, Edward se obligaba a castigar al muchacho. Liam se negó a retirar el desafío, incluso cuando le brindaron la posibilidad de reconsiderar su precipitada decisión. Edward tenía que reconocer que tenía valor. Liam luchó con la fuerza de un poseso, pero su falta de habilidad resultaba patética. Sujetando la espada con las dos manos, el muchacho la blandió descontroladamente, cortando el aire, sin conseguir siquiera rozar la de su oponente. Esforzándose por moverse bajo el peso del lorigón, parecía que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie.

Edward no tuvo problemas para defenderse, eludiendo sin dificultad los endebles golpes de su adversario y respondiéndole blandiendo la espada con la hoja plana, sin herirlo, sino tan sólo golpeándole el torso o las piernas donde la cota de malla protegía a Liam y retirándose rápidamente. A la mañana siguiente, el cuerpo del muchacho estaría plagado de dolorosos moratones, pero viviría para contar la historia de su combate, y además se merecía que le dieran una lección de obediencia a su señor.

El enfrentamiento duró poco. La abrumadora superioridad de Edward parecía incrementar la furia del muchacho, que sólo dejó escapar un grito de dolor en una ocasión, cuando Edward le golpeó las costillas: Sin embargo, en poco tiempo, Liam trastabillaba exhausto y finalmente cayó de rodillas, dejando vía a libre a Edward, que con un movimiento rápido posó la punta de su espada bajo la barbilla del muchacho.

Sin prestar atención al filo sobre su garganta, Liam, arrodillado sobre el barro, lo atravesó con una mirada llena de odio muy parecida a la que Edward recordaba haber dedicado a su propio padre.

—Si le hacéis daño —juró Liam con voz ronca—, ¡os mataré! ¡Lo juro, lo pagaréis muy caro!

—¿Eres estúpido, muchacho? —le contestó Edward en tono gélido—O tal vez simplemente no valoras en nada la vida.

—No, no valoro la vida, ¡la vuestra!

Uno de los vasallos de Edward dio un paso hacia adelante apretando el puño como si se dispusiera a golpear al muchacho y dijo:

—¡Sujeta tu insensata lengua, perro insolente!

Edward apretó la punta de la espada contra el cuello de Liam, que hizo una mueca de dolor, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en Edward, lleno de angustia y de ira.

—¿Qué clase de caballero es el que hace la guerra las mujeres? ¡Un cobarde! ¡Tengo derecho a defender a mi hermana! ¡La habéis forzado, la habéis deshonrado y ahora la condenáis a las mazmorras, todo ello sin motivo!

Prácticamente escupió las palabras, ignorando lo peligrosamente inmóvil que se había quedado su señor. Edward apretó la empuñadura de la espada y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, consciente de que tenía que conseguir que el muchacho se callara o aplicarle un castigo más severo para mantener su autoridad, si no lo acababa matando antes.

Pero, antes de que pudiera decidir cómo actuar, Liam continuó, exaltado:

—¡Os digo que es inocente! ¡No protege a ningún rebelde!

Edward se puso rígido, su mirada acerada se fijó aún más en Liam, preguntándose qué era lo que sabía el muchacho. Miró a su alrededor y dijo:

—Dejadnos solos.

Con un gesto brusco, Edward despidió a la multitud de curiosos haciendo que se dispersaran y envió a sus hombres a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Bajó la punta de su espada y agarrando a Liam del pelo, lo obligó a alzar la cabeza.

—¿Sabes adónde va en el bosque?

—¡Sí, pero no os lo diré jamás!

Era evidente que las amenazas físicas no arrancarían una confesión al muchacho, Edward lo sabía, al menos no en el estado de exaltación en el que se encontraba.

—Tal vez se te desate la lengua si azoto a tu señora ante tus propios ojos.

La amenaza era falsa, pero si el muchacho la creía estaría más dispuesto a contar lo que sabía sobre el secreto que ella guardaba tan celosamente. Liam tragó saliva y, por primera vez, sus ojos se llenaron de miedo. Después una larga pausa preguntó, dubitativo:

—Si os digo lo que sé... ¿no la azotaréis? ¿La sacaréis de las mazmorras?

—¡No oses regatear conmigo, muchacho! Dime lo que sabes y ya veremos.

—Podéis creerla —murmuró Liam bajando la mirada.

—¿Con quién se encuentra en el bosque, rebeldes o un amante?

Liam frunció su ensangrentada boca ahogando una carcajada.

—No conoce a ningún rebelde, y vos sois su único amante.

—¡Por todos los demonios!, ¿cómo podéis afirmar algo así?

—Fui yo quien le trajo el hígado de un ternero para manchar las sábanas con «sangre virginal».

Edward se lo quedó mirando un buen rato, intuyendo que el muchacho decía la verdad.

—¿Con quién se encuentra entonces? —repitió suave mente.

—No lo sé, pero no son rebeldes. Lleva años haciendo esas visitas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Un día yo... la seguí.

—¿Espiaste a tu señora?

—Yo... yo estaba preocupado por su seguridad. Ese día... fue sola. Normalmente la acompañaba nuestro padre, lord Charlie.

—Estoy esperando —dijo Edward en tono amenazante cuando el muchacho se interrumpió.

—He guardado su secreto todos estos años —dijo Liam dejando caer la cabeza—Nunca me perdonará que os lo diga.

—Y yo nunca te perdonaré si no lo haces —replico Edward, sombrío—, ni la perdonaré a ella tampoco.

Se hizo un silencio.

—Va a... una cabaña que hay en el bosque.

—Para encontrarse con alguien —añadió Edward.

Liam asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Son unas mujeres... dos, creo, no las pude ver bien, cubrían sus rostros con un velo y sus manos estaban vendadas. Mi señor, me temo... —Alzó la vista y dijo con la voz teñida de terror—: Me temo que son leprosas.

Capítulo 19

Los pasos sigilosos en la puerta de su celda despertaron a Isabella del desánimo somnoliento que se había apoderado de ella. Levantó la cabeza inmediatamente al oír el ruido de la pesada barra de hierro. Le pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde que Emmett la había dejado en la fría celda, pero apenas había transcurrido una hora.

Permaneció sentada con la espalda apoyada contra el gélido muro y los brazos rodeando sus rodillas, expectante. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Un joven asomó la cabeza; era el escudero de Edward, reparó Isabella, aliviada.

—Lord Edward me ha ordenado que os lleve ante él.

—¿Qué...? —dijo ella con voz rota, deteniéndose para tragar saliva e intentándolo de nuevo—: ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

—No lo sé, mi señora. Sólo me ha ordenado que os lleve ante él. ¿Tendréis la amabilidad de seguirme?

—Por favor... dime... mi hermano Liam, ¿sabe qué ha ocurrido con él?

—Creo que no resultó herido, pero mi señor lo ha encerrado.

Con inmenso alivio, Isabella se puso de pie y siguió al joven, que la guió arriba, no hasta los aposentos del señor como Isabella esperaba, sino atravesando el gran salón hasta el patio. Edward la estaba esperando al pie de la escalera, montado en su caballo. Isabella parpadeó al contemplarlo en la soleada claridad de la tarde y se obligó a bajar los escalones. Parecía vestido para entrar en combate: todavía llevaba la armadura puesta, la espada a la cintura y el escudo con la insignia del dragón sujeto a un lado de la silla.

Sus facciones seguían inexpresivas e inescrutables bajo el casco cuando se inclinó hacia ella ofreciéndole una mano para que subiera al caballo. Isabella se estremeció; pese a que llevaba puesto su manto y además soplaba una cálida brisa, pero aun así obedeció sin atreverse a hablarle. Élla sentó de lado sobre el caballo delante de él e hizo que el animal echara a andar.

No le dio explicación alguna mientras pasaban por debajo de las puertas y cruzaban el puente, pero, cuando dirigió al caballo hacia el este, todos los miedos de Isabella se confirmaron: ¡el bosque, la llevaba al bosque! Sabía que lo haría, ¡Dios bendito...!

—Mi señor... por favor... os suplico que volvamos al castillo.

Él no le respondió.

—Por favor, Edward... os lo ruego.

—¿Me suplicáis? —repitió él suavemente con frialdad—¿Por qué había de escuchar las súplicas después de vuestra traición?

—No os he traicionado, ¡lo juro! Haré cualquier cosa que me pidáis, os daré lo que sea, pero no me obliguéis...

—¿Acaso os queda algo que ofrecer, muchacha? Vuestras tierras son mías; vos sois mía.

Su dura respuesta no daba opción a réplica. Isabella apretó la crin del caballo entre los dedos y enmudeció, desesperada, consciente de que insistir sería inútil. Notaba la cota de malla contra su espalda, fría y rígida como el guerrero mismo.

Angustiada, sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero Edward la ignoró. Él detestaba ver la angustiada mirada agonizante de Isabella, pero se obligó a no prestarle atención. La muy arpía lo había engañado y era muy probable que estuviera tratando de destruirlo. No se ablandaría, no osaría hacerlo, pues ella se aprovecharía de su debilidad.

No necesitó que le indicara el camino, parecía saber perfectamente adonde dirigirse. Cruzaron el prado donde Edward la había descubierto esa mañana y se adentraron en el bosque. La luz se colaba entre las ramas de los imponentes robles y abedules cubiertos de hojas nuevas.

A cada paso que daban, el terror de Isabella iba en aumento, un pánico que el caballo sentía: el animal se detuvo resoplando y piafando, obligando a Edward a utilizar el bocado y las espuelas.

La vegetación se hacía cada vez más espesa a medida que avanzaban, hasta que al final pareció que los rodeaba por completo. Edward siguió adelante por una estrecha senda en medio de la espesura y, cuando por fin avistaron la cabaña, hizo detenerse al caballo.

Era una vieja casucha de barro mal construida con un techo de paja que necesitaba imperiosamente una reparación. Estaba en tal mal estado que parecía abandonada envuelta en una aura de muerte.

—¿Qué lugar es éste? —preguntó Edward en voz baja.

Isabella no era capaz de articular palabra, tenía el corazón en un puño y sentía como si un peso le oprimiera el pecho y no la dejara respirar. Estaba llorando en silencio pero Edward endureció su corazón; no dejaría que lo manipulara con sus artimañas ni que lo convenciera pan mostrarse compasivo, esas tácticas ya no le iban a servir de nada. El guerrero desenvainó la espada.

—¡Vosotros, los de la cabaña, salid y mostraos si noqueréis enfrentaros a la ira del señor de Swan!

Al principio se hizo el silencio, pero unos instantes más tarde se oyó el rechinar de una bisagra y la desvencijada puerta se abrió hacia adentro. Edward apretó la empuñadura de la espada en el momento en que una silueta sombría emergía de las sombras envuelta en ropajes negros. Era una mujer alta de porte esbelto y una elegancia que le resultaron familiares. Llevaba el rostro cubierto con un velo y sus manos estaban cubiertas con vendas oscuras.

—Mi señor Edward —dijo con dulzura en voz baja, haciendo una grácil reverencia—, ¿en qué puedo serviros?

Isabella ahogó un sollozo y dejó caer la cabeza.

—Dios mío, perdóname —murmuró.

—No te culpes, hija, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que nos descubrieran.

La mujer alzó el velo dejando a la vista el rostro: sus facciones maduras debieron de haber sido bellas en otro tiempo, pero ahora su piel presentaba las inconfundibles marcas de la lepra.

Edward retrocedió un poco, como si le golpeasen el estómago. Pese a toda su experiencia en el campo de batalla, la temida enfermedad lo inquietaba, pero no era la dolencia en sí lo que más lo trastornaba, sino la identidad de la mujer. Había estado presente cuando se celebró el compromiso hacía ya cinco años, sentada en el lugar de honor; la había conocido como señora de Swan, esposa de sir Charlie y madre de su prometida.

—¿Lady Renée? —dijo al fin cuando fue capaz de articular palabra.

La madre de Isabella sonrió levemente.

—Mi señor, lamento no poder recibiros en circunstancias más... felices.

—Me dijeron que habíais... muerto.

—Y así es a los ojos del mundo, pero vivo aquí, escondida en el bosque en compañía de mi doncella.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —fue todo lo que Edward acertó a decir. Su cabeza daba vueltas, no sólo por haber descubierto la escalofriante verdad, sino por lo que eso implicaba: ¿era ése el secreto que Isabella le ocultaba?

Lady Renée volvió a sonreír fugazmente.

—Porque no sería bienvenida en ningún otro lugar. Sin duda sabéis el trato que reciben los leprosos de quienes están sanos.

Sí, lo sabía bien. La enfermedad era tan temida que los desafortunados que la padecían eran a menudo expulsados de sus casas y obligados a apartarse de la civilización, algunos incluso morían lapidados.

La dama hizo un gesto elegante para señalar la cabaña a sus espaldas.

—Os invitaría a mi humilde morada para ofreceros un vaso de vino, mi señor, pero no sería sensato que os acercarais demasiado. La verdad es que no suelo permitir a Isabella aproximarse tanto por miedo a contagiarla.

Edward movió la cabeza en silencio, tratando de concentrarse. Sólo podía pensar en Isabella y lo que sus visitas a ese lugar significaban. Contempló su cabeza abatida, pero tal y como estaba sentada, sólo podía ver su rostro de perfil. Llevó la mano hasta la barbilla de Isabella e hizo que volviera la cabeza, mirándola fijamente a los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Éste era vuestro secreto?

Ahogando un sollozo, ella asintió, tratando por todos los medios de no llorar. Sí, ése era su terrible secreto: su madre no había muerto hacía años como todos pensaban, sino que sufría una enfermedad que despertaba el horror y el espanto entre nobles y villanos por igual.

—Tenía que venir. Necesitaban comida... Había pasado tanto tiempo... Era una situación desesperada.

Un peso inconmensurable se levantó del pecho de Edward: la ira, el dolor y la amargura comenzaron a disiparse. Sentía sorpresa y lástima al ver a una dama tan encantadora como lady Renée de Swan aquejada por esa terrible enfermedad, pero su alivio era mayor, más intenso. Se sentía aliviado porque Isabella no lo había traicionado: sus visitas secretas al bosque tenían por objetivo ayudar a su madre, no conspirar con rebeldes ni encontrarse con un amante. Isabella no lo había traicionado.

Se forzó a centrarse en lady Renée de nuevo, recordándola como era en el pasado: una dama noble de voz suave, una mujer cuya sonrisa irradiaba una dulzura y una calidez que le habían parecido genuinas. Casi había sentido que podía confiar en ella; él, que no confiaba en ninguna mujer, se recordó Edward al tiempo que se hacía la inútil pregunta de cómo habría sido su vida si su propia madre se hubiera parecido a lady Renée.

—¿Cómo enfermasteis? —se obligó a preguntarle.

—Cuidando de mi hijo, mi señor. Jacob volvió enfermo de Tierra Santa y yo no podía abandonarlo. Mucho me temo que el amor de madre no es sensato.

«¿Amor de madre?» Él nunca lo había conocido.

—Hay quienes dicen que la lepra es un castigo divino por nuestros pecados mortales —añadió lady Renée.

Isabella ahogó un grito de protesta.

—Entonces Dios es ciego y cruel —respondió apasionadamente, sin importarle si sus palabras resultaban blastemas—Mi madre sólo es culpable del pecado de haber amado demasiado. Y mi hermano... fue a Tierra Santa como siervo de Dios, ¿acaso era eso un pecado?

—Isabella —la regañó su madre dulcemente.

—¿Jacob murió de la enfermedad? —preguntó Edward—Creí que había muerto en el campo de batalla.

El dolor atravesó los bellos ojos grises de lady Renée, tan parecidos a los de su hija.

—Sí, así es. Era un soldado, digno hijo de su padre, y eligió morir con honor en combate en lugar de esperar a que su cuerpo se pudriera. ¡Ojalá yo pudiera elegir!

—¡No, madre!

Los labios agrietados de Renée esbozaron una sonrisa triste.

—Bendita seas, hija, has sido mi fuerza durante todo este tiempo. Si no hubiera sido por ti, no podría haberlo soportado —dijo dulcemente, sin amargura—La verdad es que es más duro perder a un hijo que enfrentarse a la propia muerte. He tenido una vida buena. Estoy preparada para el Reino de Dios.

Isabella no pudo contener un sollozo.

—¿Vivís aquí con alguien? —preguntó Edward en voz baja.

—Con mi dama, mi fiel Sue. Otra bendición del cielo. Sin ella, mi vida habría sido verdaderamente dura. ¿Sue?

Una anciana de pelo gris encogida bajo el peso de los años salió de la cabaña apoyándose en un bastón e hizo una profunda reverencia al nuevo señor de Swan. Edward reparó en que no parecía sufrir la temible enfermedad.

Renée siguió hablando:

—A mi esposo, lord Charlie, le repugnaba la idea de que me viera condenada a la vida de un leproso, así que me permitió refugiarme aquí. Hizo creer a todo el mundo que había sido asesinada por unos forajidos durante un viaje y se corrió la voz de que el bosque estaba encantado para protegerme de los campesinos, puesto que expulsarían a cualquiera sospechoso de padecer la enfermedad, incluso a su propia señora.

Edward recordó que Isabella le había contado una vez la historia del bosque encantado y que había dudado que fuese cierta, pero sin duda surtiría efecto entre los supersticiosos campesinos.

—Así que... —musitó lady Renée—, ahora que conocéis nuestro secreto, mi señor, ¿nos expulsaréis de vuestros dominios?

Lentamente, Edward envainó la espada mientras Isabella lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

—Edward, por favor... os suplico que tengáis piedad. ¡Si la obligáis a marcharse, morirá! Haré cualquier cosa que me pidáis si le permitís quedarse.

Él apretó los labios un instante. ¿Cómo era posible que Isabella lo creyera capaz de condenar a aquella pobre mujer a un destino tan cruel? La vida en una aldea de leprosos sería mucho peor que la mísera existencia en el bosque. Su marido y su hija habían hecho grandes esfuerzos para protegerla, y no sería él quien los destruyera.

—No os deseo ningún mal, mi señora —respondió suavemente—No veo motivo alguno por el que deba desvelarse vuestro secreto, ni razón por la que no podáis seguir viviendo aquí como hasta ahora.

Cuando pronunció esas palabras sintió que el cuerpo tenso de Isabella se relajaba contra el suyo y que ella ocultaba el rostro entre las manos, pero trató de ignorarla y de concentrar la atención en su madre.

—Vuestra hija tiene permiso para traeros comida siempre y cuando una escolta la acompañe hasta la orilla del bosque. No me agrada la idea de que ande sola, podría ocurrirle algo.

—Os estaríamos muy agradecidas, mi señor. Nos escasean las provisiones desde que... desde vuestra llegada —concluyó lady Renée con tacto.

Edward sabía de sobra que lo que había querido decir eradesde que él había tomado Claredon.

—Siento poder hacer tan poco por vos —dijo sinceramente.

Le hubiera gustado ayudar a esa dama encantadora en su valiente lucha: esa mujer valerosa se enfrentaba a una suerte terrible, sola en el mundo, si no fuera por su fiel sirvienta y su leal hija.

—Bastará con que permitáis que mi hija me visite de vez en cuando. Rara vez tenemos compañía.

La expresión de gratitud en el rostro de Isabella era mucho más elocuente.

—Edward... —murmuró—, mi señor, os lo agradezco.

En su voz ronca y temblorosa podía percibirse un inmenso alivio, pero lo que sorprendió a Edward fue el gesto con que acompañó sus palabras: ella le asió una mano y besó el guantelete que la cubría.

Edward se soltó rápidamente, pues una gratitud tan sumisa lo incomodaba, así que cuando Renée habló de nuevo, también él se sintió agradecido.

—Isabella me ha contado que os habéis hecho con el control de Swan —dijo con suavidad—Decidme, mi señor... ¿se ha sabido algo de mi marido?

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación, parecía algo dubitativa. Edward no quería revelarle la terrible verdad, pero, por otro lado, no tenía sentido ocultársela y darle falsas esperanzas.

—Siento comunicaros, mi señora, que lord Charlie ha sido acusado de traición por conspirar con Hugh Mortimer, quien en estos momentos sufre el asedio de las fuerzas del rey Henry en Bridgenorth.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Me temo que no sé nada de política, pero no creo que mi esposo sea un traidor.

Isabella había dicho exactamente lo mismo, pensó Edward, sintiendo una nada familiar punzada de envidia para él era toda una novedad encontrarse con dos mujeres tan leales.

—Henry es un soberano justo, no actuará sin tena pruebas razonables —dijo el guerrero.

Lady Renée asintió con la cabeza, resignada, y le sorprendió con las siguientes palabras:

—Siento que las circunstancias hayan hecho necesaria la cancelación de vuestro compromiso con mi hija. Hubiera sido un honor para mí poder llamaros yerno.

Parecía sincera, pensó Edward sorprendido. ¿Tendría una opinión tan favorable de él si supiera cómo había tratado a su hija, cómo la había obligado a convertirse en su manceba y esclava?

—Deberíamos marcharnos ya —dijo con más brusquedad de la que hubiera deseado.

Lady Renée sonrió ligeramente.

—Como deseéis, mi señor, pero os ruego que aceptéis mi más profunda gratitud. Cuidad de mi hija.

Edward hizo girar al caballo de vuelta al castillo. Era plenamente consciente de que Isabella iba volviéndose para mirar atrás por encima de su hombro hasta que su madre y la cabaña volvieron a quedar ocultas en la espesura. Entonces ella, aspirando levemente por la nariz, se limpió las lágrimas y fijó la vista al frente.

Cabalgaron en silencio durante un tiempo. Sólo se oía el sonido de los cascos del caballo sobre la mullida tierra. Los pensamientos de Edward se arremolinaban en su cabeza mientras sentía que lo inundaba una sensación de alivio.

No había rebeldes conspirando en su contra, ni amantes secretos. Los únicos pecados que Isabella había cometido eran la devoción y la lealtad, no la traición. Ahora comprendía por qué ella había permanecido en silencio, negándose a revelar su secreto incluso bajo amenaza de ser encarcelada. No le había dicho la verdad, pero tampoco le había mentido; simplemente había declarado que no podía romper un juramento.

Edward apretó los labios. Si Isabella consideraba las promesas como algo sagrado e inviolable, sería la primera mujer entre las de su rango en hacerlo. Su experiencia le había demostrado que la mayoría de ellas no dudarían en sacrificar a sus parientes más cercanos si con ello obtenían favores políticos o beneficio personal. Pasó algún tiempo antes de que la oyera decir suavemente:

—Mi señor, ¿verdaderamente pensáis lo que habéis dicho? ¿No la obligaréis a marcharse?

Isabella se volvió para mirarlo. Edward había accedido a guardar el terrible secreto, pero ella necesitaba que se lo repitiera una vez más para quedarse tranquila, para librarse del lacerante terror que le atenazaba los nervios desde hacía semanas. Podría soportar cualquier cosa si estaba segura de que no le ocurriría nada a su madre.

Edward detuvo al caballo. Habían llegado al final del bosque, frente a ellos se extendía el prado verde y soleado, cuajado de flores silvestres y salpicado de colores: pálidas margaritas, verónicas color púrpura, celidonias y narcisos amarillos.

El guerrero bajó la vista para contemplar a Isabella con una mirada suave y contenida.

—¿Por qué me ocultasteis la verdad? ¿Por qué no acudisteis a mí? En el pasado, siempre que me lo habéis pedido me he mostrado comprensivo.

—No osaba arriesgarme. No podía estar segura... Podríais incluso haber ordenado que la mataran.

Edward arrugó levemente los labios.

—¿La leyenda del Dragón Negro lo pinta realmente como un ser tan terrible?

Isabella bajó la cabeza.

—No podía correr ese riesgo, mi señor, y además lo había jurado...

—No podíais confiar en mí.

—No, mi señor —musitó Isabella casi imperceptiblemente.

Edward se contuvo para no responder. Le parecía irónico castigarla por su falta de confianza cuando él era tanto o más culpable. Isabella retorció la tela de su túnica entre los dedos.

—Dios es cruel. Mi madre no se merece semejante suerte. Es la persona más amable, más dulce... —se interrumpió en sollozos, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del guerrero y apretando la frente contra la cota de malla que lo cubría.

Edward no supo qué contestar. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no quejarse de los despiadados caprichos del destino. Isabella estaba llorando otra vez, suavemente. La rodeó con los brazos, titubeante. Sintió que su pecho se llenaba de ternura, de pena y desesperación. El desamparo de Isabella lo conmovía con una intensidad que hacía años que no sentía.

No podía comprender qué lo empujaba a intentar consolarla. Creía que los años de ira y amargura habían acabado hasta con el último ápice de ternura que le quedaba, pero tal vez estaba equivocado. La emoción que lo inundaba ahora era tan fuerte que lo dejaba sin aliento.

Durante un buen rato, simplemente la estrechó entre los brazos hasta que ella fue calmándose y se extinguieron sus sollozos. Lentamente, se quitó el guante de la mano izquierda y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, recorriendo su labio inferior con el pulgar dulce y seductoramente. Isabella respiró profundamente, aún temblorosa, y alzó la vista hacia él.

Sus luminosos ojos grises estaban hinchados por el llanto, llenos de duda y de dolor. Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aliviar esa pena, aminorar su inseguridad, consolarla. Jamás antes había tocado a una mujer con la sola intención de consolarla, sin que lo guiara el deseo. No sabía cómo, pero le gustaría intentarlo. Sin embargo, con la cabeza y gran parte del rostro cubiertos por el casco, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder besarla. Aun así, se inclinó hacia ella. Los labios de Isabella eran suaves como pétalos de rosa, carnosos y firmes, temblorosos, cálidos.

—Edward —dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

Y cerró los ojos. Sentía tal gratitud hacia él, tal reconocimiento, que necesitaba demostrárselo de alguna manera. Necesitaba que él la abrazara para que se desvaneciera el doloroso vacío que la invadía. Necesitaba estar con él. Tomó la mano de Edward y la llevó hasta su propio pecho.

Él respiró profundamente, con premura. Isabella nunca antes había dado el primer paso, siempre se había visto obligado a confiar en sus habilidades para conseguir que se rindiera, pero ahora podía leer en sus ojos que no necesitaría persuadirla; podía sentir sus pezones bajo la túnica de lana, duros y turgentes de deseo; podía leer cómo lo necesitaba en sus ardientes ojos grises, podía detectar la impaciencia repentina que la sacudía cuando ella extendió las manos temblorosas hacia su casco: intentó quitárselo, pero no tenía fuerzas y tan sólo consiguió ladearlo. Su torpeza enterneció a Edward de un modo inesperado haciéndolo esbozar esa sonrisa hermosa y demoledora.

—Permitidme, paloma mía —dijo quitándoselo él mismo, empujando después hacia atrás el almófar que le cubría la cabeza.

Inmediatamente, Isabella fundió sus labios con los de él, y una ternura desconcertante lo inundó como un bálsamo que calmaba toda su ira descarnada, sus agonizantes dudas. No cerraría los ojos a su necesidad ni a la de ella: la deseaba como nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer, quería sentir el suave tacto de su piel en los dedos, quería despertar su pasión. Sólo podía pensar en tocarla, en que lo acariciara. Y sin embargo, quería alargar un poco aquel instante. Por fin ella se le ofrecía plenamente y quería saborear su victoria.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y contempló la mirada desconcertada de Isabella, deleitándose en su belleza, disfrutando de los reflejos que describía sobre su hermoso rostro la luz del sol filtrándose entre los árboles.

—Edward... —murmuró ella, apremiante.

Le acarició la mejilla al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella de nuevo. El contacto de sus labios temblorosos contra los suyos lo hizo estremecerse de placer. El cuerpo de Isabella, suave y anhelante en sus brazos, lo hacía arder de deseo. Pero aun así se obligó a ir despacio y, ladeando la cabeza, la besó tiernamente avanzando con la lengua en su cálida boca, abriéndose paso delicadamente en aquel abismo de suavidad.

Isabella, impacientándose, emitió un leve sonido de queja y se apretó contra él, buscando su boca ciegamente. Pero, cuando ella deslizó sus manos por debajo de su túnica, él se separó repentinamente.

—Edward... os lo suplico... tomadme... aquí... ahora.

—Sí, paloma mía... ahora.

Hizo que el caballo avanzara unos pasos hacia un rincón del prado rodeado por unos arbustos de tal manera que quedaba oculto, un sitio perfecto para el encuentro de unos amantes, pues todo en él era frescor, dulzura y tranquilidad; el cielo sobre sus cabezas era de un azul pálido surcado de esponjosas nubes blancas, el canto melodioso de un zorzal los arrullaba.

Edward descendió del caballo y dejó el casco en el suelo para volver hacia la montura y ayudar a Isabella a bajar. Ella desmontó de buen grado, deseosa incluso, dejándose caer entre sus brazos, buscando con la suya la boca de Edward mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. La rotundidad de su impaciencia hizo que Edward sacudiera la cabeza susurrándole al oído:

—No hay prisa, paloma mía... Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo... al menos todo el que necesitamos.

Isabella lanzó un suspiro tratando de respirar más pausadamente mientras él la dejaba de pie en el suelo. Un deseo salvaje y ardiente la quemaba por dentro y no sabía si sería capaz de esperar ni de tener la disciplina suficiente para ir despacio, pero lo intentaría.

Esforzándose por aplacar su deseo y el tumulto de sus emociones, ella se obligó a concentrarse en la nada fácil tarea de despojar a Edward de sus ropajes. Lo ayudó a quitarse el lorigón de cota de malla y la túnica, pero, una vez quedó al descubierto el torso poderoso del guerrero, no pudo reprimir la necesidad de abandonarse al placer de apretar los labios contra la piel desnuda, sintiendo bajo el negro vello rizado el calor de su piel y la tensión de los músculos.

Isabella sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y lo miró, anhelante. El negro cabello de Edward brillaba lanzando destellos azules a la luz del sol, la ternura ablandaba las facciones angulosas de su rostro, sus ojos color ámbar la miraban con una suavidad dulce como la miel y tan profunda que podía sumergirse en ella.

Con dedos temblorosos, Isabella desabrochó las cintas de los calzones y los deslizó por encima de las caderas estrechas y los muslos poderosos hasta que por fin Edward estuvo de pie ante ella, totalmente desnudo. Su cuerpo parecía cincelado por la luz de la tarde y era bello y poderoso; cada músculo estaba perfectamente definido, su erección era rotunda y palpitante. Isabella respiró hondamente. Él la atrajo hacia sí.

—Es mi turno ahora —murmuró con voz ronca llena de erotismo.

Pero Isabella comprobó con frustración que Edward parecía contentarse con alargar el momento: primero le quitó el manto y lo extendió sobre la hierba a modo de cama después, con desesperante lentitud comenzó a ocuparse de sus vestidos. Pasaron unos instantes eternos hasta que completó parte de su tarea y ella quedó de pie frente a él cubierta tan sólo por la leve camisola.

Entonces Edward centró su atención en el cabello de Isabella, deshaciendo las trenzas mientras la miraba con una dulzura desconocida, pasando los dedos por el pelo lentamente hasta liberar por completo la melena cobriza y brillante que le caía sobre los hombros en delicioso desorden.

¿Cómo podía un hombre tan duro y despiadado mostrar tal delicadeza?, se preguntó, aturdida. Durante un instante, Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos, simplemente aspirando la fragancia de sus cabellos, acariciándolos, y por fin, se inclinó para asir el borde de la camisola y la deslizó por encima de la cabeza de Isabella, dejándola completamente desnuda y cubriéndola de caricias... recorriendo las líneas de su rostro... su cuello... los finos contornos de su cuerpo... sus brazos y piernas temblorosos... sus senos.

Edward tomó los voluptuosos pechos suaves entre las manos con actitud casi reverente: eran firmes, turgentes, hechos para ser acariciados por un hombre. Extendió los dedos sobre ellos masajeándolos con suavidad, cada vez más profundamente, describiendo con los pulgares círculos abrasadores en torno a los pezones.

Isabella perdió el control de su propia respiración, sus manos se hundieron en los cabellos de Edward ciegamente, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Besadme... os lo ruego, os lo ruego...

Él la besó... pero sólo durante un fugaz instante. Sus bocas se rozaron e inmediatamente él se separó... pero continuó acariciándola, recorriendo su vientre hasta llegar al vello rizado entre sus piernas, penetrando con los dedos en la cálida sima y haciéndola gemir.

Apenas había tocado su sexo, tan sólo había rozado la húmeda carne, pero el efecto era como una descarga que recorría el cuerpo de Isabella, un latir doloroso que la anegaba deliciosamente y martirizaba su piel ardiente. Su respiración se aceleró mientras la excitación crecía rápidamente en su interior a paso firme; sus caderas fueron al encuentro de la mano de Edward, buscando alivio para el torbellino de sensaciones que la sacudían.

Esta vez él no opuso resistencia cuando lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo, cuando se apretó contra él buscando su boca con urgente insistencia, pero, aun así, no se rindió totalmente a sus demandas: era él quien mantenía el control, quien marcaba los ritmos y las distancias. Su comedimiento era pura tortura para ella. Isabella entrelazó los dedos en el pelo de Edward hasta que por fin él consintió, haciendo sus besos más profundos. El erotismo dulcemente penetrante de su lengua la hizo gemir suavemente mientras los labios del guerrero acariciaban los suyos, bebiendo en su desesperación, alimentándose del fuego que fluía entre ellos. Isabella se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Los dedos de Edward le recorrían la espalda haciendo que una cascada de escalofríos la sacudiera.

—Os deseo...

Ella le respondió rápidamente al oírlo musitar esas palabras sobre sus labios:

—Sí... sí...

Sus mejillas ardían arreboladas, se le doblaban las rodillas, y cuando él se apartó, temblaba tanto que tuvo que sostenerla. Con elegancia pausada, Edward la llevó hasta la improvisada cama, se tendió sobre ella y extendió la mano hacia Isabella para que hiciera lo mismo. La promesa deplacer que leía en sus ojos la hizo estremecer mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Tal vez fue la suave brisa primaveral lo que calmó sus sentidos, tal vez el destello triunfante en los ojos de Edward, el caso es que, de algún modo, encontró la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para atemperar su deseo y controlar su necesidad desesperada. Respiró profundamente, temblorosa, y posando las manos sobre el torso desnudo de él, lo hizo recostarse sobre el manto. Ansiaba tan desesperadamente ofrecerle algo, complacerlo.

El aroma de la hierba y las flores silvestres los envolvía, la luz del sol les calentaba la piel. Edward se echó hacia atrás sin protestar, abandonándose a sus sentidos, sintiendo la suave lana bajo las cicatrices de su espalda, el frescor de la melena de Isabella sobre su piel cuando ella se inclinó sobre él y el calor de sus labios recorriéndole el pecho. Cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás. No recordaba haber hecho el amor así nunca: había tomado a muchas mujeres en los campos, poseyéndolas con la premura frenética de los animales en celo, pero nunca había experimentado algo como eso... esa cálida dulzura, esa suavidad, esa necesidad dolorosa, esa fusión del deseo de los personas. La ternura latente que sentía lo desconcertaba y le llenaba el pecho de dolor.

Los cabellos de Isabella le caían sobre el pecho y él entrelazó los dedos entre los mechones sedosos como si fuera un náufrago que se aferra con fuerza a una roca solitaria en medio de un mar embravecido.

Isabella sintió el estremecimiento que sacudía a Edward, su pulso acelerado bajo los labios mientras éstos besaban una cicatriz de guerra, el escalofrío que lo recorría. El olor de su piel era intoxicante, su calor tenía un encanto narcótico.

Una fuerza atávica guiaba sus manos mientras recorrían el hermoso cuerpo y sus firmes contornos musculosos cubriendo de caricias la piel ardiente. Cuando sus manos se posaron entre las piernas del guerrero, ella rodeó firmemente su rígido sexo con los dedos sintiendo como este crecía entre sus manos, ardiente y palpitante, duro como hierro forjado. Sin atreverse casi a respirar, se inclinó y rozó suavemente la densa columna con los labios, haciendo que el pecho de Edward se tensara bruscamente. La lengua de Isabella recorrió en círculos la carne doliente lamiendo con suavidad. La respiración de Edward se hizo más entrecortada. Su abandono la convirtió en agresora: probaba, degustaba, atormentaba, usaba los labios y la lengua, deseosa, anhelante; se deleitaba en el torrente de pasión que atravesaba las facciones del guerrero, succionaba con decisión, cada vez más hondamente, tomándolo en su boca lenta, plenamente, volviéndolo loco de deseo.

Edward alzó el pecho bruscamente, apretó entre los puños el manto de lana mientras arqueaba la espalda y sus caderas se mecían desesperadamente contra el aterciopelado tormento de la boca de Isabella. La sangre martilleaba sus venas y, al cabo de unos instantes, los temblores sacudieron su cuerpo, el feroz deseo que sentía por ella se le hizo insoportable: ansiaba, necesitaba unirse a ella.

—Móntame —le susurró con voz ronca hundiendo los dedos en los cabellos de ella.

Apresuradamente, sin ser apenas capaz de controlar su pasión, Edward la atrajo hacia arriba hasta tenerla tendida sobre él y sentir los voluptuosos senos contra su pecho. Isabella le rodeó las caderas con una pierna y lo montó, dejándose invadir por su sexo palpitante.

La repentina sensación de ser penetrada la hizo ahogar un grito de placer que rompió la quietud del atardecer Sentir la poderosa erección entre sus piernas, hundiendose en ella, la colmaba y la hacía sentir plena; la llenaba de un gozo profundo saber que estaba proporcionando placer a Edward, saber que él se lo daba a ella.

Cuando él le puso las manos sobre los pechos, sus miradas nubladas de pasión se cruzaron. Edward se hundía en ella como si fuera fuego, la atravesaba como una lanza de dureza exquisita. Isabella arqueó la grácil espalda, moviendo las caderas como él le había enseñado, acunándose contra él, tratando desesperadamente de aliviar los dolorosos latidos febriles que él despertaba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Edward, perdido totalmente el control sobre su cuerpo hizo una mueca de placer mientras le asía los glúteos y la mecía arriba y abajo al ritmo de las acometidas de sus propias caderas, penetrando en la humedad ardiente de su cuerpo.

—Eddwwaaarrr... —musitó Isabella entre gemidos entrecortados mientras él se hundía en ella.

Unos instantes después, los dos empezaron a temblar extasiados: él comenzó primero, su cuerpo se tensó como un arco mientras se aferraba a ella envuelto en una liberación desgarradora, prorrumpiendo en gemidos roncos que se mezclaron con los sollozos lacerantes de Isabella cuando el éxtasis furioso estalló entre ambos.

Cuando la tormenta pasó, Edward estrechó entre sus brazos su cuerpo exhausto y tembloroso, aunque él tan sólo tenía fuerzas para respirar a duras penas, sintiendo su propio cuerpo agotado y laxo, y su pecho agitado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Cerró los ojos permitiendo que las ráfagas que lo recorrían fueran desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

Acarició el cuello de Isabella, calmando el clamor de su pulso acelerado mientras trataba de comprender las extrañas emociones que se agitaban en su interior: sentía una tranquilidad, una sensación de paz absoluta que le era totalmente desconocida. Jamás había sentido tal quietud, pero tendido allí, envuelto en la luz del atardecer con aquella mujer en sus brazos, casi podía olvidar su pasado cruel, casi podía creer que su futuro albergaba algo más que la dura realidad.

Suavemente, con una especie de veneración, Edward aparto un mechón empapado de sudor del rostro de Isabella y le besó la sien, y, al oírla suspirar dulcemente, sintió que se le atenazaba el pecho.

La ternura era lo que más lo sorprendía. Isabella le provocaba un deseo irrefrenable de llenarla de ternura; ésta lo recorría, ardiente, dulce, desconocida; la ternura desataba algo en su interior, derretía el hielo que había cubierto su corazón durante tanto tiempo. La había consolado, había enjugado sus lágrimas con pasión, pero la respuesta apasionada de Isabella le había afectado de un modo que no comprendía en absoluto.

La estrechó aún más cerca, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad indolente. ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa mujer para sacudir así sus entrañas, para provocarle ese deseo de abrazarla, para despertar en él ese anhelo desconocido, esa fascinación por el porvenir, esa esperanzada mirada hacia el futuro? ¿Qué era lo que le producía ese deseo intenso de parar el tiempo y permanecer envuelto para siempre en la tranquilizadora paz que lo rodeaba?

Edward exhaló un suspiro profundo. Tal vez estaba soñando con imposibles, entreteniendo fantasías irreales, pero por el momento quería creer que la paz de ahora podía durar.

Capítulo 20

La paz persistía a medida que se acercaba el ocaso: él la estrechaba en sus brazos, sus cuerpos permanecían entrelazados, se resistían a romper la magia que los envolvía.

—Desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre —murmuró ella con un suspiro, poniendo palabras a los pensamientos del propio Edward.

No quería que nada destruyera la languidez que la invadía, la protección de aquel sopor cálido. Acurrucada así en sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo como éstos la rodeaban y su calor le recorría la espalda, casi podía olvidar que eran enemigos, que él era su vengativo señor y ella su prisionera.

La mano de Edward sobre su pecho acariciándola distraídamente la tranquilizaba más que excitarla, como si fuera un recuerdo del éxtasis al que la había llevado hacía unos instantes. ¡Qué extraño era pensar que alguna vez hubiera temido esas manos que no hacían más que darle placer! Esas manos despiadadas que la llevaban hasta las más altas cimas de la pasión, pero que al mismo tiempo eran suaves.

Pero no podía comprender la ternura que esas manos transmitían en aquellos momentos, nunca podría haber imaginado a Edward en el estado en que se encontraba: la abrazaba como si fuera alguien precioso para él, algo absolutamente delicioso, de incalculable valor, como si sólo pensara en consolarla.

Isabella aceptó aquel consuelo agradecida: nunca habría pensado que apoyarse en la fuerza de otro fuera tan maravilloso. Su gratitud por la misericordia de Edward era profunda, pues saber que su madre no tenía nada que temer de él aliviaba una gigantesca carga en su corazón. Y, sin embargo, era su muda compasión lo que más la fortalecía, lo que la alentaba ofreciéndole valor para seguir adelante y daba nuevas alas a su determinación de seguir en pie tras el tumulto de penalidades de las últimas semanas.

—¿Habéis intentado alguna vez encontrar una cura? —preguntó él en voz baja después de un rato.

Isabella suspiró de nuevo, sabiendo que se refería a la enfermedad de su madre.

—Durante los últimos años hemos probado un sinfín de plantas, remedios y hierbas. Mi madre posee conocimientos de medicina y me ha enseñado algo a mí, pero esta enfermedad escapa a nuestra capacidad. Me temo que no hay esperanza.

Cerró los ojos, desolada: no se conocía ninguna cura para la lepra. En ocasiones, la enfermedad mejoraba por sí sola o por la gracia de Dios, pero lo más frecuente era que la carne del enfermo se pudriera y el desenlace fuera la muerte.

—Hemos tratado de mantener la esperanza... de rezar... esperando que en este bosque, protegida de los avatares del mundo, quizá se recuperaría, pero no ha habido signo de mejora. Lo único que nos alienta es que tampoco ha empeorado, pero mi padre...

—¿Qué ocurre con vuestro padre?

—Hace tiempo que perdió la fe y se volvió tan... amargo. Después de haber perdido a su esposa y a su hijo, y a medida que pasaban los años, pareció perder el interés en todo—Isabella se mordió el labio—¡Cómo desearía haber nacido hombre en vez de ser una decepcionante hija!

—¿Decepcionante?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza en silencio, frotando suavemente su mejilla contra el brazo de Edward, sobre el que tenía apoyada la cabeza. Nunca había significado gran cosa para su padre, al menos ni una décima parte que su hermano. Dudaba de que Charlie siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de que la hacía sentir inferior por haber nacido mujer, y, sin embargo, ese sentimiento había influido en todo cuanto había hecho en la vida: había tratado desesperadamente de ser una buena hija en todos los sentidos, incluso en lo referente al compromiso con Edward.

—Le he fallado a mi padre —dijo en voz baja—Como no soy un hombre, no puedo hacerme cargo de sus dominios, no sin un esposo —musitó riendo sin ganas—Ni siquiera he podido conservar el castillo en su ausencia, como me había encargado, ni conseguir que se mantuviera el compromiso.

Edward sintió que la culpa lo aguijoneaba al oír su suave lamento, pero no deseaba hablar más de la toma de Swan ni del compromiso roto.

—A mí me parece que le habéis servido bien, teniendo en cuenta vuestras limitaciones por ser mujer.

—Supongo que sí, he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero éste es un mundo de hombres, dirigido por hombres, y a mí me gustaría ser hombre también.

Edward podía detectar un hilo de dolor y pesar en la voz de Isabella, una pena que reverberaba en su interior recordándole sus propios sentimientos. Podía oír lo que ella ni siquiera había dicho, cómo había tratado de ser la hija ideal imponiéndose unas metas inalcanzables de perfección con la esperanza de que así su padre repararía en ella.

Apoyándose en un codo, Edward le levantó la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

—Me alegra que no seáis un hombre, _chérie._

Su sonrisa suave y devastadora no consiguió animarla. Edward, al ver el brillo ensombrecido de sus ojos, recorrió la línea de su mandíbula con delicadeza, deseando aliviar su dolor, sintiendo un primitivo instinto de protección, un sentimiento que ninguna otra mujer había despertado en él jamás.

En esos momentos el sol descendía ya entre los robles que se extendían a lo largo de la linde del prado. Isabella tembló de frío, pues las sombras se proyectaban ahora sobre la improvisada cama, así que Edward, solícito, la cubrió con el manto abrazándola aún más fuerte.

Apoyó ligeramente la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Isabella y miró hacia el prado que se extendía más allá de su refugio con la mirada perdida. Isabella le había confesado sus temores respecto a su madre y le había hablado de la difícil relación con su padre, trayéndole a la memoria sus propios recuerdos dolorosos. Al igual que ella, él conocía también lo inútil que resultaba anhelar un imposible. Cuando era niño, había tratado desesperadamente de conseguir que el hombre que era su padre lo mirara, si quiera una vez, sin odio, sin maldecirlo llamándolo «semilla del diablo». No era afecto lo que él deseaba, se contentaba con que reparara en su existencia.

—Una vez yo también deseé —dijo Edward en tono neutro— ser cualquiera menos yo mismo... el hijo bastardo de una adúltera desvergonzada...

Su voz era grave, remota, carente de todo sentimiento pero Isabella podía detectar en ella el dolor silencioso que queda tras lo que no se dice; percibía su soledad, mayor incluso que la suya propia, la desesperación sombría que anidaba en su alma. Se quedó muy quieta, preguntándose si seguiría hablando.

El silencio duró un buen rato y, al ver que él no proseguía, ella le dijo suavemente:

—Contádmelo.

Él se deshizo de su abrazo y se quedó tendido sobre la espalda, dejando a Isabella con sensación de frío. Olvidando sus propios pesares, ella se volvió hacia él observando su hermoso rostro anguloso: sus ojos estaban cerrados y se cubría la frente con el antebrazo.

—No tengo padre —dijo por fin.

La silenciosa angustia que impregnaba su voz provocó en Isabella el deseo de pasarle los dedos por el cabello y llevarle la cabeza hasta su pecho en un gesto protector, pero no estaba segura de que él aceptara su consuelo. Se limitó a extender una mano cautelosa hacia su rostro y lo acarició, recorriendo con la punta de los dedos las marcadas facciones, sintiendo cómo él se ponía rígido por un instante pero sin llegar a rechazar su contacto.

—¿Nacisteis en Vernay? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—Sí. Nunca conocí a mí madre. Lleva veinte años muerta. Me separaron de ella inmediatamente; una nodriza se ocupó de mí desde mi nacimiento.

—¿Vuestro padre la tenía prisionera, no es cierto?

Los labios de Edward se tensaron.

—¿Quién os lo ha contado?

—Sir Emmett. Dijo que... cuando erais niño, vuestro padre os maltrató terriblemente castigándoos por los pecados de vuestra madre, y además... he visto las cicatrices... las he tocado.

—¡Ah, sí, mis cicatrices, el símbolo de mi expiación! —Su pecho se agitó suavemente mientras se reía, sombrío, lleno de amargura. Aún podía recordar el terror que experimentaba de rodillas ante su padre, tembloroso, tratando de contener los gritos de dolor—Las palizas de mi padre son mis primeros recuerdos. Él trataba de castigar a mi madre por su adulterio, de exorcizar el mal en mí, su hijo. —Unas palizas, pensó Isabella, angustiada, que le habían dejado terribles cicatrices en el alma además de en el cuerpo— Yo pensaba que tenía razón en querer echar al demonio fuera de mí.

—¡No! —exclamó Isabella suavemente—¡Tan sólo erais un niño inocente e indefenso en manos de ese monstruo cruel!

—Sí, estaba indefenso y mi padre lleno de odio y amargura, enloquecido por la ira.

Edward miró el cielo por encima de la cabeza de Isabella con ojos ardientes, sintiendo un dolor familiar que le atenazaba el pecho y la garganta.

—Me enviaron a servir a otro señor cuando tenía seis años. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo me alegré de librarme de mi padre, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que deseé verlo muerto!

—Pero... no lo matasteis cuando tuvisteis oportunidad.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, pensativo, recordando los años que había vivido obsesionado por la venganza, las privaciones que lo habían espoleado para llegar a ser más poderoso que su despreciable padre.

—No, aunque lo deseaba. Se negó a concederme lo que era mío desechándome como carroña, así que me puse al servicio de Henry y obtuve su permiso para recuperar lo que me habían arrebatado. Luché por lo que me pertenecía y derroté a mi propio padre en combate. —Edward se rió suavemente, sin sentimiento—Me decía a mí mismo que no sentía remordimiento alguno por mi venganza, pero no podía evitarlo, no fui capaz de matarlo, me contuve. Después de todo lo que me había hecho, aun así no pude asestarle el golpe final.

Isabella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Mi padre siempre decía que... hace falta valor para mostrarse misericordioso con nuestros peores enemigos.

—¿Valor? ¿Es valiente quien desea ver a su señor muerto?

—¡Teníais motivos!

Isabella lo observó llena de angustia y dolor, consciente de que con cada palabra que él pronunciaba, ella le entregaba un poco más su corazón. Le costaba siquiera imaginar lo que habría sufrido, la terrible culpa que le habían hecho sentir por los pecados de su madre, la implacable soledad de sentirse rechazado; pero, en cambio, Isabella no necesitaba explicaciones para comprender el dolor que llevaba dentro, el miedo y la impotencia, pues ella también podía sentirlos.

La inundó repentinamente una ternura tan intensa que le causaba dolor: hundió la cara en el cuello de Edward, lo rodeó con los brazos sintiendo que se le saltaban las lágrimas por él: era un hombre atormentado y lo que ella más deseaba era ayudarlo a sanar su dolor.

—No erais culpable de los pecados de vuestra madre —le susurró con voz grave—, ni de la locura de vuestro padre.

Edward se apartó de pronto, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado dándole la espalda. Sentía que el pecho estaba a punto de estallarle, incapaz de contener todos los sentimientos que lo asaltaban. ¿Por qué le había hablado de sus más profundas angustias? «Porque quieres que te entienda-le susurró una voz burlona-. Quieres que conozca los demonios que te han convertido en el hombre que eres: duro, despiadado y totalmente falto de ternura.» Sintió que los esbeltos brazos de Isabella lo rodeaban su mejilla se apoyaba sobre las cicatrices de su espalda. Odiaba que le tocaran las cicatrices, normalmente habría rechazado el abrazo, pero no tenía fuerzas para negarse la ternura ni el consuelo cálido que le ofrecía. Se puso rígido, conteniendo el aliento, temiendo quebrarse si se movía.

—¡La culpa no es vuestra! —repitió Isabella con la voz contenida por el llanto.

Edward pudo sentir el roce tierno de sus labios en la espalda, la humedad del suave torrente que manaba de los ojos de ella. «Lágrimas.» No podía respirar: Isabella estaba llorando... llorando por él.

Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—Isabella... —murmuró desvelando por un instante el anhelo que desbordaba su alma—, os necesito.

Ella le respondió con un beso conmovedor, ofreciéndole consuelo y ternura como la que él le había mostrado hacía un rato: el mismo sentimiento, el mismo deseo. Edward gimió sacudido por la pasión, rindiéndose, reconociendo su soledad, sintiendo una necesidad desesperada de aceptar su consuelo, de hundirse en ella y olvidar, olvidarlo todo excepto a ella. La hizo recostarse y se tendió sobre Isabella, encajándose entre sus caderas.

Ella gimió suavemente al sentirlo dentro, acogiéndolo y abriéndose para él, envolviéndolo entre sus muslos, recibiéndolo en su interior, atrayéndolo más cerca. Él se aferró ferozmente a sus glúteos llevado por su necesidad, violentamente, pero Isabella dio refugio al frenesí de Edward. Podía sentir toda la fuerza de su poderoso cuerpo, la tensión de sus músculos, la vulnerabilidad y el dolor que lo inundaban. Lo abrazó experimentando un feroz y primitivo sentimiento de protección, permitiéndole que usara su cuerpo como recipiente en el que liberarse mientras el suyo se convulsionaba cimbreante, penetrándola.

Edward tardó un largo rato en dejar de temblar, hundió la cara en la melena de Isabella, incapaz de enfrentarse a lo que había hecho. Se sentía vulnerable, demasiado en carne viva para hablar. Sorprendentemente, había desnudado su alma ante esa mujer, que supuestamente era su enemiga, y eso lo inquietaba; lo turbaba haberle mostrado su debilidad.

Su intención había sido consolarla solamente, no cavarse su propia tumba permitiendo que ella indagara en su pasado y en los secretos ocultos que albergaba su corazón; no había querido concederle semejante ventaja. Y, sin embargo, ella le estaba acariciando el pelo y la nuca dulcemente, como si fuera un bebé, como si comprendiera su tormento y los sentimientos que lo impulsaban.

Aun así, su propia debilidad, la momentánea falta de control, lo sumían en el desaliento. Isabella no había experimentado placer alguno, Edward lo sabía bien: la había usado sin miramientos, como si ella no fuera nada más que otra posesión suya.

—Será mejor que volvamos —murmuró él lacónicamente con voz enronquecida por el devastador éxtasis que acababa de soportar.

Reparando en su brusco cambio de humor, Isabella dejó la mano en los cabellos de él. Edward se levantó, mirando a todas partes menos a los ojos de ella.

—Os acompañaré hasta aquí mañana por la mañana, fingiremos un encuentro de amantes. Nuestros escarceos servirán de excusa, nadie sospechará y podréis visitar a vuestra madre.

Isabella suspiró para sus adentros. Edward se había convertido de nuevo en el desconocido distante, el guerrero implacable incapaz de la más mínima muestra de ternura, arrepentido de la suavidad que había mostrado, de haberse abierto de aquel modo a ella.

Pero no se sentía completamente desanimada: él había comenzado a ablandarse, aunque sólo fuera un poco, pese al recelo que le producía entregar su amor o su confianza a cualquier mujer y sobre todo a ella. Algo estaba cambiando.

Isabella se frotó los brazos para calentarse mientras Edward se ponía de pie y contempló el bello cuerpo fornido del guerrero surcado de cicatrices. Edward se equivocaba, pensó: sí que tenía corazón, estaba oculto bajo el manto espeso de ira y odio. El Dragón Negro de Cullen podía muy bien ser un temible guerrero, pero también era un hombre solitario y vulnerable... un hombre que la necesitaba, aunque todavía no lo supiera.

Capítulo 21

El encuentro junto al bosque había afectado a Edward más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, porque fue entonces cuando comenzaron a asaltarlo las dudas, cuando comenzó a cuestionar su creencia de que Isabella no era más que otra dama noble y desleal como todas las que había conocido.

Trató de mantenerse en guardia pese a que el alivio que sentía al saber que ella no lo había traicionado era profundo, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle bajar todas sus defensas. No obstante, si se había equivocado con ella en una ocasión, era posible que confundiera de nuevo sus acciones inocentes con actos de traición, pues tenía que admitir que, cuando se trataba de damas de su rango, su opinión era totalmente parcial.

Así, Edward empezó a observarla atentamente, percatándose de pequeños detalles que se había negado a ver hasta entonces: Isabella era exigente pero su gente la quería, se admitió a sí mismo, receloso mientras la observaba; despertaba una lealtad bien merecida gracias a su espíritu, su ingenio, su belleza y su naturaleza bondadosa. Seth, su propio escudero, se deshacía en alabanzas sobre cómo lo había atendido hasta sanar sus heridas. Incluso se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de algunos de sus vasallos, particularmente de Emmett McCarty, pensó Edward, desconcertado.

¿Qué duda cabía de que Isabella tenía coraje? Había soportado las vejaciones con un estoicismo lleno de gracia y sin pedir clemencia. En una ocasión, él la había encontrado mirando por la ventana hacia el bosque del este con una terrible nostalgia, como si deseara que volvieran otros tiempos más felices, pero, cuando él le había preguntado qué le ocurría, le había respondido con una sonrisa fugaz y negado con la cabeza, sin querer ahondar en sus penas ni buscar consuelo en él.

La verdad era que Edward no podía encontrarle grandes defectos: su sentido práctico de la vida era muy femenino y además agradable, incluso si su afilada lengua y su actitud altiva lo enfurecían a veces; la respuesta de su cuerpo también le agradaba, increíblemente. Nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer que lo saciara por completo como ella: en la cama, la dama altiva se convertía en una muchacha ciega de deseo que satisfacía sus deseo más ardientes hasta el punto de que ya no deseaba otra amante. Pero lo que sentía por ella no era tan sólo lujuria, se había vuelto ferozmente posesivo respecto a Isabella cierto, pero había algo más: su presencia inundaba sus sentidos, ocupaba todos sus pensamientos; verdaderamente lo había hechizado, concluyó con desaliento. En los momentos más inoportunos se sorprendía a sí mismo recordando su sabor dulce, la suavidad sedosa de su piel durante una aburrida conversación sobre rentas y beneficios, mientras mediaba en las disputas de los aldeanos, incluso cuando se enfrentaba a un adversario ficticio durante los entrenamientos con sus hombres, un momento nada propicio para distraerse. No podía explicarse ese sentimiento suave que lo invadía en el momento más insospechado, tan repentinamente que era incapaz de defenderse contra él... era una emoción nueva y extraña que se negaba a analizar con profundidad, un sentimiento amenazante contra el que sabía que tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas. No podía permitir que Isabella penetrase las barreras tras las que se había parapetado.

Tampoco podía permitirse pasar completamente por alto sus sospechas. Hasta donde él sabía, Isabella estaba decidida a atraparlo y para ello empleaba sus armas de mujer con método calculado. Era cierto que parecía haberse ablandado desde aquel día junto al bosque, pero podía tratarse tan sólo de gratitud, pues Edward sabía que la misericordia que había mostrado con su madre hacía que ella se sintiera en deuda, aunque no confiara en él.

Su recelo irritaba a Edward. Se había mostrado misericordioso en otras ocasiones, ella debería haber tenido más fe en él en vez de pensar que condenaría a su pobre madre a una muerte segura. Pero también tenía que recordarse la poca fe que él tenía en ella, cómo desconfiaba tanto que había llegado a acusarla de traición cuando lo único que Isabella pretendía era socorrer a su adorada madre.

Reconocía e incluso admiraba su lealtad. La verdad era que aquella arpía defendía a quienes amaba con el valor y la ferocidad de una leona. Si en algún momento se sorprendía deseando despertar, también él, esos sentimientos en ella, Edward apartaba aquel loco pensamiento de su mente de inmediato. Nunca entregaría a Isabella su corazón.

En cuanto a lady Renée, Edward fue fiel a su palabra y al día siguiente de su primer encuentro acompañó a Isabella hasta la cabaña con abundantes provisiones. Sentía no poder hacer más para ayudar a su madre, así que, llevado por la compasión, envió a uno de sus más fieles caballeros a Vernay para que trajera de vuelta con él a su concubina sarracena, Tanya, quien tenía conocimientos de medicina oriental. No dijo nada a Isabella por miedo a darle falsas esperanzas.

También se deshizo de Lauren, la sirvienta, enviándola a una de las casas solariegas. Le desagradaba su rencor y su falsedad, y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar una sirvienta que se mostraba tan poco leal con su señora.

Edward liberó al hermanastro de Isabella advirtiéndole de que se exponía a otra paliza si no controlaba su actitud desafiante, pero lo que realmente aplacó los ánimos del muchacho fue el que hubiera sacado a su hermana de las mazmorras, y ella incluso había perdonado a Liam por revelar su secreto; Edward lo sabía.

Dos días después de haber descubierto la suerte de lady Renée, Edward recibió una misiva que portaba sello de Henry.

—¿Una citación del rey? —preguntó Emmett cuando Edward desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

—No, una misión —contestó, sombrío, entregando la carta a su vasallo—Lady Leonor solicita una escolta para ir a reunirse con el rey en el campamento de Bridgenorth.

—Y ha exigido que sea su caballero favorito quien acompañe —concluyo Emmett en tono divertido.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Exageras. No soy su favorito, sino que la reina actúa llevada por el resentimiento; nunca me ha perdonado que rechazara a una de sus doncellas hace dos inviernos, sabe de sobra que preferiría mil veces dedicarme al combate que prestar servicios de escolta. Pero, por supuesto las órdenes del rey deben ser acatadas. Decid a los hombres que emprenderemos camino a Londres dentro de tres días.

Aquella noche, Edward tardó mucho en dormirse, mentándose de la desagradable tarea que le habían confiado, recordando todo cuanto despreciaba de las mujeres nobles. La reina Leonor era toda una maestra en arte de sojuzgar a los hombres y manipularlos para que complacieran todos sus deseos, pero ella sólo permanecía fiel a sí misma. Guiada por sus ansias de poder, había conseguido que Louis de Francia le concediera la nulidad de su matrimonio después de haberle dado dos hijos para casarse con Henry de Normandía. Leonor tenía a la mitad del mundo civilizado a sus pies, y su belleza e ingenio extraordinarios atraían a desequilibrados y poetas delirantes como la miel a las moscas. Su corte era un hervidero de intrigas, y la encantadora reina no sólo las alentaba, sino que era quien llevaba la batuta.

Se le ocurrían otras cien misiones que hubiera preferido cumplir en vez de ésa y, además, para su sorpresa, lamentaba tener que alejarse de Swan. Sería la primera vez que se ausentaba por algún tiempo después de haber tomado el castillo hacía casi cinco semanas, la primera vez que le se separaría de Isabella. «No quiero estar lejos de ella.» El pensamiento lo desconcertó.

Ella murmuró una suave protesta cuando Edward la despertó, pero él la ignoró, atrayéndola hacia sí, meciéndola y apretándola contra los latidos de su entrepierna con las manos en sus glúteos. La respiración de Isabella se acelero cuando Edward le rodeó las caderas con un brazo, masajeando y abriéndose paso con los dedos en su interior, acariciándola insistente y deslizándose dentro de ella, urgiéndola a recibirlo hasta oírla gemir de placer.

Los glúteos de Edward se tensaron, se hundió en el ardiente pasadizo húmedo tomándola por detrás, penetrándola hasta lo más hondo, cerrando los ojos para ignorar la exquisita sensación de plenitud que lo recorría cuando se unía a ella, diciéndose que tan sólo la necesitaba para aplacar su lujuria, que solamente se trataba del cálido cuerpo de una muchacha, un instrumento con que calmar su virilidad doliente y mitigar la soledad por unos instantes.

Si se mintió a sí mismo en medio de la oscuridad y los gemidos, si se engañó mientras las sacudidas lo hacían estremecer al alcanzar el éxtasis que sólo ella podía ofrecerle, no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano, antes de que Isabella se despertara, y se dirigió apresuradamente al campo de armas, donde se obligó a ejercitarse hasta caer extenuado, tratando de librarse de la obsesión que sentía por ella, pero fracasando miserablemente en su intento.

Tras patrullar sus dominios innecesariamente durante horas, regresó al castillo bien entrada la noche y se encontró a Isabella bordando mientras lo esperaba en sus aposentos. Sobre la mesa había comida y bebida, y un generoso fuego ardía en la chimenea. Ella hizo a un lado sus labores al verlo entrar y le sonrió suavemente dándole la bienvenida.

Edward se detuvo a contemplarla. Sus dorados cabellos brillaban a luz de la chimenea y su piel pálida resplandecía con una belleza angelical; su imagen era idéntica a la de un mural de la Virgen antes de dar a luz que Edward había visto en una ocasión.

Un pensamiento peligroso atravesó la mente del guerrero, una imagen de Isabella embarazada, esperando un hijo suyo, que lo llenaba de un anhelo tal que lo hizo estremecerse. Tuvo que volverse para no ceder a su debilidad. Por más que se había jurado proteger su corazón, podía sentir cómo las capas de hielo y acero que lo custodiaban comenzaban a tambalearse.

Isabella no querría un hijo de él... ¿o tal vez sí? ¿Querría cuidarlo y darle el amor que él ansiaba y se le había negado durante toda su vida? Había oído historias de damas nobles que amaban a sus hijos, pero las había desechado considerándolas puras fantasías, convencido que sólo las campesinas eran capaces de mostrar afecto por sus niños.

Sin embargo, la madre de Isabella había demostrado que ese amor entregado existía también entre las mujeres de su rango. Lady Renée había arriesgado su propia vida para cuidar a su hijo y también se había hecho cargo del hijo bastardo de su marido, Liam, para darle una vida mejor.

¿Estaría Isabella dispuesta a hacer lo mismo con sus hijos bastardos?, se preguntó Edward. ¿Los criaría en Claredon si él se lo pedía? Aunque nunca lo haría, no los apartaría de sus madres para traerlos a un país extranjero, exponiéndolos a la soledad y las burlas sólo por satisfacer su propia necesidad de tenerlos cerca. Estaban bien atendidos, él se había asegurado de que no les faltara de nada; era mejor que permanecieran donde estaban...

—¿Habéis tenido un buen día, mi señor? —preguntó Isabella suavemente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Edward y acercándose para ayudarlo a quitarse la armadura.

Añorando a sus hijos y a la vez recordándose que tenía que resistirse al calor de aquellos bellos ojos grises, Edward le respondió lacónicamente, casi con brusquedad.

—Suficientemente bueno —dijo repitiéndose la promesa de cerrar su corazón y su mente a sus dulces ataques al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Isabella.

Ella le disculpaba su mal humor. Desde que ya no temía por la vida de su madre, la gratitud que sentía era demasiado grande para que la molestara el temperamento brusco de Edward y su ocasional distanciamiento. La esperanza había sustituido al miedo, esperanza de que con el tiempo Edward dejaría de considerarla como un terrible adversario para empezar a verla como alguien importante, vital para su felicidad.

Aquel día junto al bosque había visto fugazmente la barrera que él había erigido para mantenerla a ella y a todos a cierta distancia. Había rozado brevemente su interior vulnerable, la ternura que escondía en su interior; había conocido su lado amable, él se había despojado de la armadura que cubría su corazón por un instante, y Isabella no descansaría hasta conseguir que lo hiciera definitivamente. Quería que Edward la tomara movido por la ternura y la confianza, y ansiaba calmar el dolor constante de su propio corazón.

Pero, a la mañana siguiente, Isabella se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de ganarse la confianza de Edward. El día comenzaba mal para ella: Emmett le había comunicado que el rey enviaba a Edward a cumplir una misión y que, tal vez, nada menos que la futura reina de Inglaterra, Leonor de Aquitania, visitaría Claredon.

Herida por la falta de consideración de Edward, se apresuró a inspeccionar el castillo y los jardines que lo rodeaban, anotando mentalmente todas las tareas que debían realizarse; había un millón de detalles que requerían su atención, incluso si Edward le había prohibido encargarse del funcionamiento del castillo. Tendría que encerrarla para impedir que se ocupara de que la reina de Inglaterra viera Claredon en el mejor estado posible.

Cuando Edward volvió a mediodía, el castillo hervía de actividad. Los sirvientes disponían todo lo necesario para la marcha del guerrero y comenzaban los preparativos para la posible visita de lady Leonor. Edward arrugó la frente al ver todo el trajín y corrió escaleras arriba hasta su aposentos, lamentándose por la conmoción que provocaba la visita real y por el gasto desorbitado que suponía; sabía de más de un señor que se había arruinado como resultado de tales visitas.

Al llegar a la antecámara se detuvo repentinamente sintiendo como si una lanza lo atravesara: Isabella y Emmett estaban de pie con las cabezas muy juntas, riendo.

Ver a Isabella mirando con tanta dulzura a su vasallo despertó en él unos celos amargos. Sus ojos grises brillaban dejando patente su buen humor y algo más: admiración por el alto y apuesto caballero.

—¿Qué encontráis tan divertido? —preguntó haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran al oír su voz ronca.

Poniéndose serios, Emmett y Isabella se miraron un instante.

—Nada de particular, Edward —dijo Emmett tranquilamente—Lady Isabella me hablaba de una ocasión en que el rey Stephen visitó Claredon...

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que holgar por ahí escuchando cuentos?

Emmett se irguió disponiéndose a replicar, pero al final simplemente hizo una breve reverencia.

—Como desees, mi señor.

Cuando se marchó, Edward se volvió hacia Isabella tensando la mandíbula.

—No tratéis de usar vuestras artimañas para congraciaros con Emmett. No os servirá de nada.

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos al oír su tono áspero e intenso. Parecía que Edward confundía su creciente amistad con Emmett McCarty con un coqueteo y eso lo hacía reaccionar con unos celos excesivos.

—Simplemente hablábamos de cosas sin importancia, mi señor. Sólo eso...

Edward continuó clavándole la mirada; el corazón le latía con fuerza contra las costillas y en su pecho se arremolinaban un sinfín de emociones devastadoras que lo desconcertaban.

—Me pertenecéis, Isabella —declaró bruscamente—, haríais bien en aceptarlo.

—Pero si lo acepto, Edward —respondió ella suavemente pero con convicción, tratando de disipar sus sospechas—, no quiero ningún otro hombre... amante o marido.

Él la miró con desconfianza durante un rato y finalmente dio media vuelta y se marchó. Durante el resto del día, su furia irracional parecía haberse desvanecido, pero su expresión seguía siendo fría.

Al amanecer aún se mantenía el alejamiento entre ellos, seguían sin hablarse apenas. Él le hizo el amor una vez más y luego llamó a su escudero para que lo ayudara a vestirse. Sólo entonces le dirigió la palabra para darle instrucciones y respondió con una casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza cuando ella le deseó un buen viaje, dudando de si realmente era sincera.

Pero, en el último momento, volvió sobre sus pasos, incapaz de marcharse sin saborear la dulzura de sus labios una vez más, sin un beso que le diera fuerzas en el camino. Isabella vio el deseo en sus ojos color ámbar mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, sintió la imperiosa necesidad que recorría el cuerpo poderoso del guerrero y sus ardientes labios, pero, cuando se separó de ella, la mascara de frialdad se había instalado sobre sus facciones de nuevo. No tuvo ni una palabra amable, ni tan siquiera un adiós.

Ella lo vio marchar con el corazón atenazado, observándolo desde la ventana, contemplando cómo se alejaba, cubierto por la armadura y al galope en su caballo, atravesando el puente seguido por sus hombres y el estandarte carmesí con el temido dragón rampante ondeando al viento.

Cuando ya hacía tiempo que lo había perdido de vista Isabella lanzó un profundo suspiro: la enfurecía darse cuenta de que ya echaba de menos a Edward, de que, contra toda lógica, se preocupaba por él. En los tiempos que corrían, los viajeros se exponían a innumerables peligros manos de salteadores, malhechores, mercenarios y otros caballeros lo suficientemente ambiciosos para desafiar los recién llegados, pero aun así era absurdo preocuparse Edward era un guerrero experimentado que había sobrevivido a la guerra sin su ayuda durante casi dos décadas y, además, esperar a su caballero era el papel que correspondía a las mujeres.

Isabella suspiró de nuevo. Sabía que estaría contando los días hasta que volviera a ella sano y salvo. A pesar de la fría indiferencia con que la trataba, ella todavía albergaba esperanzas de que algún día conseguiría suavizarlo, de que se las ingeniaría para llegar hasta él superando la inquietante vulnerabilidad que había leído en sus ojos.

Capítulo 22

El estruendo distante de la trompeta del vigía sobresaltó a Isabella, que estaba sentada bordando con sus damas en la sala de costura. «¡Edward! ¿Ya ha vuelto?» Tratando inútilmente de controlar su excitación, siguió hasta la ventana a las otras mujeres que parloteaban sin parar para ver qué era lo que causaba esa conmoción. Un caballero solitario se acercaba hacia el castillo portando un estandarte con los colores del rey Henry.

—¡La reina! —chilló Gleda, poniendo palabras a la emoción que todas sentían.

—No hace falta gritar como una mesonera —la regaño Maud—, tal vez sea tan sólo un mensajero.

Pero el jinete parecía un heraldo que anunciaba la llegada de la comitiva real, pues cada cierto tiempo hacía sonar prolongadamente la trompeta que portaba. El vigía de la puerta debió de considerarlo amigo porque pronto pudo oírse por todo el castillo el chirriar de las cadenas a medida que se bajaba el puente sobre el foso.

Isabella llamó a una de sus doncellas para que la acompañara a sus habitaciones y se cambió rápidamente, sustituyendo el viejo vestido de lana color marrón que llevaba por otro de seda roja. Había trasladado sus enseres y también los de Edward a sus habitaciones para ceder las del señor a la reina Leonor y sus damas, ya que sólo los mejores aposentos eran dignos de un personaje tan importante.

Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago mientras se alisaba la falda una vez más, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la torre. Como prisionera de Edward, desgraciadamente, se había extralimitado en sus atribuciones al encargarse de los preparativos para la visita de la reina, pero no había hecho más que cualquier castellano en su lugar: subordinar las tareas del administrador, el encargado de la caza y los sirvientes que trabajaban en las cocinas; asegurarse de que los graneros, despensas, alacenas, mantequeras, estanques, palomares y conejeras estuviesen llenos; supervisar la recolección de hierbas en el jardín y encargar las especias al comerciante de la aldea; dar instrucciones a los sirvientes... en fin, el millón de detalles que contribuirían a que todo fuera como la seda.

Al final, Emmett le había dado carta blanca, pues confiaba en su buen juicio sobre todas esas cuestiones propias de mujeres y sabía que dejaría a Claredon en buen lugar.

El nerviosismo de Isabella fue en aumento cuando salió de la torre para esperar en la escalera de la entrada junto a Emmett. El recién llegado era en efecto un heraldo de la reina y, más allá de los muros del castillo, ya podía verse la guardia que encabezaba la comitiva acercándose a las puertas con las armaduras relucientes a la luz del sol. El estandarte carmesí que portaban parecía llevar la divisa del dragón.

—Es Edward, mi señora —murmuró Emmett.

Isabella vio un jinete con armadura sobre un caballo negro que rompía filas y se aproximaba a medio galope. Sentía la anticipación creciendo en su interior, pues Edward había estado fuera más de una semana y ella lo había echado de menos terriblemente; ansiaba sentir su roce, su abrazo salvaje, incluso la tensión que había entre ellos cuando se enfadaban, que era casi siempre. La frialdad de su despedida le había causado ansiedad y desánimo, llevándola a preguntarse si él volvería a tratarla con la ternura que le había mostrado aquella tarde mágica junto al bosque.

No la sorprendió sentir que temblaba cuando deseendio la escalera junto a Emmett para esperar al señor en el patio. Edward apareció al cabo de unos instantes. El sonido rítmico de los cascos de su caballo sobre las piedras coincidía con el del pulso acelerado de Isabella.

El guerrero detuvo el caballo abruptamente y saludó a su vasallo con una informalidad relajada, que Emmett respondió en el mismo tono mientras Isabella contenía la respiración. El casco en forma de cono y la pieza que protegía la cara no dejaban ver demasiado, pero Isabella noto que sus ojos color ámbar se posaban en ella.

Sintió esos ojos sombríos e intensos escrutando su rostro. Entonces él se quitó el casco y retiró el almófar que lecubría la cabeza, dejando a la vista sus rizos negros empapados de sudor y su rostro con barba de varios días que le oscurecía la mandíbula.

Isabella sintió que le invadía la alegría y una oleada salvaje de excitación al contemplar esas facciones bellas angulosas. Ni el sudor ni la suciedad podían disminuir el aura de aquel hombre poderoso e intensamente sensual Pensando en cómo se habría comportado su madre, Isabella hizo una breve reverencia:

—Mi señor, sed bienvenido.

El cálido recibimiento hizo brillar en los ojos de Edward un destello de sorpresa pero se obligó a responder en tono neutro, pues no deseaba dar una escena ante la multitud que se agolpaba en el patio. Todo lo que podía hacer para contener sus deseos de desmontar de un salto y tomar a Isabella en brazos era responder a su reverencia con un movimiento de la cabeza y centrar la atención en su vasallo, tratando de olvidar a la damisela que constantemente distraía sus pensamientos, como había ocurrido durante esa semana interminable.

—¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? —preguntó Emmett al tiempo que un paje se apresuraba a recoger el caballo del señor.

—Los he tenido mejores —respondió Edward, adusto— Lady Leonor es más terca que una mula.

Isabella se sorprendió al oírlo criticar a la reina, y su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando Edward no dijo nada sobre que ella hubiera asumido el papel de castellana ni le pidió que se retirara, sino que pareció no prestar atención alguna a la cuestión y comenzó a preguntar a Emmett sobre lo que había pasado en Claredon durante su ausencia.

Un buen rato después, un nutrido grupo de jinetes atravesó las puertas velozmente encabezados por una dama rubia que venía riéndose a lomos de un palafrén blanco, cuya silla y bridas estaban rematadas con tachuelas y borlas plateadas.

Isabella había oído hablar de la personalidad fuerte de la duquesa que ahora era reina de Inglaterra, de la increíble belleza e ingenio de Leonor de Aquitania y también de que era una excelente amazona. Afirmaciones que Isabella no ponía en duda ahora que la tenía delante y contemplaba cómo Edward la ayudaba a desmontar.

—¡Por todos los santos! Creí que no íbamos a llegar nunca —dijo Leonor riendo.

—Bien venida a Claredon, mi señora —respondió Edward tan envarado que Isabella pudo percibir inmediatamente las diferencias que había entre ellos.

Emmett dio un paso adelante e hizo una reverencia inclinándose sobre la mano de la reina:

—Sed bienvenida, mi noble señora.

—¡McCarty, el hombre ideal para calmar mi sensibilidad herida! Vuestro señor tiene los modales de un buey.

—Puede ser, alteza —respondió Emmett sonriendo—, pero un buey que siempre os servirá fielmente.

Ella soltó una delicada carcajada.

—Os prometo que lord Edward me habría envuelto en pañales si se lo hubiera permitido. Me ha obligado a permanecer casi todo el tiempo en ese artilugio incómodo hasta que ya no aguantaba más —dijo arrugando la frente mientras señalaba la litera dorada con cortinajes de seda que atravesaba las puertas en ese preciso instante. De repente, sus ojos azules se posaron en Isabella con curiosidad— ¿Así que ésta es la heredera de la que me han hablado?

Isabella hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Vuestra majestad nos honra con su presencia.

—¿Es eso cierto? Extraño recibimiento viniendo dela hija de un hombre acusado de traición contra mi esposo el rey.

Ahora fue Isabella quien se puso tensa.

—Acusado es sin duda el término adecuado, mi señora, no condenado. Por fortuna para mi señor padre, si dice que el rey Henry es un gobernante justo que juzga la culpabilidad o la inocencia de un hombre basándose en pruebas y no en meros rumores.

En los ojos de Leonor brilló un destello de respeto mientras sus labios esbozaban una media sonrisa.

—Efectivamente, así es.

—Hemos hecho todo lo posible para que os encontréis cómoda durante vuestra estancia —continuó Isabella, distante— Confío en que todo sea de vuestro agrado.

—Ya lo veremos —respondió la reina volviéndose para sonreír a Edward con aire pícaro y a la vez desafiante— Imagino lo ocupado que habréis estado haciéndoos con el control de Swan, si esta dama sirve como indicación.

Sin esperar una respuesta ni la ayuda de nadie, la reina subió la escalera con aire altivo, dejando atrás a sus caballeros y damas, que la siguieron apresuradamente.

A Isabella le pareció oír un suspiro hastiado de Edward con el que no podía estar más de acuerdo. Sujetando el borde de su vestido, comenzó a subir delante de él para dirigirse hacia el gran salón, donde los lacayos ya servían vino especiado en copas de plata.

—Mi señor —murmuró Isabella a Edward—, he dispuesto que la reina y sus damas se instalen en vuestros aposentos y he hecho trasladar vuestros enseres a mis antiguas habitaciones. Espero que os parezca bien.

Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, acercándose tanto que Isabella sintió su aliento sobre la mejilla.

—Cualquier aposento servirá siempre y cuando vos compartáis mi cama, paloma mía.

Isabella no pudo evitar que se le acelerara el pulso al oír aquella promesa ardiente en su voz. Por lo que había oído de su conversación con Emmett, Edward sólo permanecería en Claredon una noche, y a la mañana siguiente continuaría viaje escoltando a la reina y su séquito al noroeste, hasta el campamento de su esposo el rey, pero parecía que esa noche tenía la intención de pasarla con ella, por lo menos en la medida en que sus deberes de anfitrión se lo permitieran.

—Esta noche os sentaréis a mi lado a la mesa del señor —dijo él para sorpresa de Isabella.

Edward se marchó junto con su escudero para bañarse y cambiarse de ropas. Isabella estuvo ocupada organizando los baños y el alojamiento de los importantes invitados, una veintena en total, y no volvió a ver a Edward hasta que éste apareció de nuevo en el gran salón vestido para la cena.

Isabella pensó en lo demoledoramente atractivo que era al contemplar sus marcadas facciones recién afeitadas. Se había vestido con una sencilla túnica negra y una bajo-túnica carmesí, mientras que los caballeros de la reina y sus damas llevaban ropajes mucho más costosos y adornados, aunque el señor de Swan poseía una imponente presencia que ningún ropaje podía proporcionar.

Pero cuando apareció la reina Leonor, impresionantemente vestida, todos quedaron eclipsados. Las largas mangas acampanadas de su vestido estaban profusamente bordadas con hilo de oro, y los brocados dorados de la estrecha túnica de manga larga que llevaba debajo resplandecían a la luz de las antorchas. Un cordón de oro le rodeaba la cabeza sujetando un tocado de fino lino que completaba su regio aspecto.

Leonor ocupó el lugar de honor a la mesa del señor junto a éste, compartiendo con él la copa y la gruesa hogaza de pan de la víspera que hacía las veces de plato Isabella, siguiendo las órdenes de Edward, se sentó a su otro lado, compartiendo copa y hogaza con Emmett.

La suculenta cena de varios platos que se había preparado bajo supervisión de Isabella incluía venado, jabalí, cisnes asados, carne picada con pan rallado y finas hierbas, tartaletas de pichón, salmonetes frescos y pastel de anguila, todo ello acompañado por salsas de pimienta jengibre y mostaza, y, como punto final, quesos y frutas almibaradas de postre. Un trovador tañía el arpa para entretener a los comensales mientras se rellenaban constantemente las copas de vino especiado.

La reina Leonor mantuvo una animada conversación durante toda la velada intercalando sus comentarios con elogios sobre la comida y dando la impresión de que todo estaba resultando de su agrado, por eso Isabella se sorprendió, cuando a mitad de la tercera canción, la reina se levantó y se dirigió a ella:

—Me gustaría hablar con vos, lady Isabella.

Ella miró con preocupación a Edward, que se limitó afruncir el ceño y clavar la mirada en su copa, pero no osó contravenir una orden tan directa, así que siguió con recelo a Leonor hacia la puerta, donde esperaban de sus damas.

Observó en silencio mientras despojaban a la reina de sus ropajes y le soltaban la melena.

—Dejadme —dijo entonces Leonor a sus damas. Cuando se marcharon, tomó en sus manos un espejo y un cepillo de plata, se acomodó en un taburete y, dando la espalda a Isabella, le preguntó—: ¿Podéis ayudarme?

Dándose cuenta de que pretendía que le cepillara el pelo, Isabella se acercó a la reina y tomando el cepillo en sus manos comenzó a pasarlo suavemente por sus rubios cabellos.

—Tengo entendido que os encontráis en una posición difícil —dijo la reina, pensativa, observando a Isabella a través del espejo—Primero la traición de vuestro padre, después la ruptura del compromiso por parte de Edward. —Isabella permaneció en silencio—Confieso que me turbó oír el trato que habéis recibido a manos de lord Edward, que os haya obligado a compartir su cama sin desposaros... en fin, creo que es censurable.

Isabella no necesitaba preguntar cómo habían llegado sus dificultades a oídos de la reina. En el castillo, los chismes viajaban de prisa y eran brutalmente explícitos, así que Leonor había podido enterarse de cuanto quería a los pocos minutos de su llegada con tan sólo preguntar a los sirvientes.

Isabella se sonrojó al oír los comentarios directos de la reina, pero se negó a dejarse arrastrar a una conversación sobre los defectos de Edward.

—No me gusta ver cómo se maltrata a ninguna mujer —continuó Leonor—En este mundo, los hombres tienen demasiado poder y a menudo lo usan mal.

—No tengo queja alguna respecto a lord Edward, mi señora.

—Sentís algo por él, ¿no es así? He reparado en cómo lo miráis.

—¿Resulta tan evidente? —preguntó Isabella, preocupada.

—Para algunos sí; para mí, desde luego. Me interesan los asuntos del corazón, así que presto más atención que la mayoría. Cuando lo miráis, vuestro rostro se suaviza, vuestra expresión se vuelve anhelante... —Isabella sabía que era cierto, que lo que sentía por Edward era lo suficientemente fuerte para reflejarse en sus facciones—Creo que puedo entender la atracción: conocí al caballero en la corte y varias de mis damas estaban locas por él, aunque Edward nunca quiso saber nada. Pese a sus terribles modales siempre ha cosechado éxitos en torneos y batallas, es un caballero de renombre que ha servido a mi esposo admirablemente... poderoso y acaudalado... Es una pena que no acceda a desposaros. —Isabella, totalmente de acuerdo con la reina, asintió distraídamente—Pero creo que yo podría ayudaros a salir de vuestras dificultades... Ofreciéndoos que me sirváis como dama. Si os trasladarais a la corte, podría protegeros, lo que no es nada desdeñable.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil, abriendo mucho los ojos al oír la generosa oferta. Sabía que ser dama de la reina la protegería de las consecuencias de la supuesta traición de su padre.

Leonor continuó con su ofrecimiento:

—Henry aún está asediando el castillo de Mortimer en Bridgenorth, pero, cuando el asedio acabe, vuestro padre será juzgado como traidor por haber apoyado una rebelión.

Isabella se mordió el labio, pensando que Leonor seria un astuta adversaria política... o benefactora. Si aceptaba el ofrecimiento de la reina... Pero pensándolo mejor, negó con la cabeza lentamente: no podía abandonar a su padre, ni a su madre, ni a las gentes de Swan tan sólo para salvarse a sí misma. Y además estaba Edward...

—Sois todo amabilidad, alteza, os ruego que aceptéis mi más sincero agradecimiento, pero debo rechazar vuestra oferta. Claredon es mi hogar y además tengo la esperanza de que...

Al oír que se interrumpía, la reina insistió:

—¿Sí? Tenéis la esperanza de que...

—De que un día Edward acabará por verme como... alguien en quien puede confiar. Tal vez ya sabéis que no es de los que otorgan su confianza fácilmente.

—Os habéis enamorado de él —afirmó la reina.

—Sí —admitió Isabella por primera vez. En contra de su voluntad y su buen juicio, se había enamorado de Edward.

Sentía una pasión enfermiza, digna de una damisela que suspira. Había entregado su corazón a Edward, de hecho, él se había apoderado de él hacía años sonriendo tiernamente a la niña tímida e insegura que fue. Esa sonrisa ya no era muy frecuente, de hecho era de un valor incalculable por lo poco habitual, pero ella había caído más profundamente en sus redes. Tal vez por la misma razón por la que deseaba aliviar el sufrimiento de cualquier criatura herida e indefensa, porque había podido atisbar la sombría vulnerabilidad que se escondía bajo el adusto exterior del guerrero, porque había visto su dolor.

—Me he resistido —murmuró Isabella—, pero es inútil.

Había intentado resistirse valerosamente, y también inútilmente, pero era incapaz de amar a medias, protegiéndose a sí misma al mismo tiempo. En ese sentido, era como sus padres, pues ambos amaban profundamente.

Pero su amor por Edward era una locura: él no la trataba mejor que a una sirvienta, la consideraba una posesión más y era muy improbable que la reconociera como su esposa, mucho menos que la amara. Y, sin embargo, ella albergaba la esperanza de que algún día conquistaría su desconfianza ciega y testaruda y ganaría acceso a su corazón inexpugnable.

—Así sea, entonces —dijo Leonor bruscamente en un tono algo áspero—, pero no vengáis después a mí si vuestros problemas se acrecientan.

Sus miradas se cruzaron a través del espejo y Isabella se dio cuenta de que la conversación había terminado.

—Sí, alteza.

Había rechazado la ayuda de la reina y ahora tendría que vivir con las consecuencias.

Isabella se arrepentía profundamente de haber confesado a Leonor lo que sentía por Edward, pues temía que ella aprovechara esa información para alguna de sus estratagemas, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse.

Tras retirarse de los aposentos de la reina, Isabella regresó al gran salón, donde el vino había animado grandemente a los comensales, pero el señor, en cambio, tenía una expresión seria, casi sombría.

—¿Qué quería lady Leonor de vos? —le preguntó Edward cuando ella volvió a su sitio.

Isabella respondió a su mirada con una sonrisa forzada.

—Deseaba que le cepillara el pelo.

Edward se la quedó mirando un buen rato, pero, por suerte, no le hizo más preguntas.

—Si me lo permitís, mi señor, me gustaría retirarme.

—Sí, podéis retiraros —dijo él con voz grave—, pero no a dormir. Espero un recibimiento dulce, muchacha.

La promesa de pasión en la mirada de Edward hizo que la recorriera una llamarada de calor y excitación.

—Como deseéis, mi señor. Os esperaré en vuestro lecho.

Él le respondió con un fogonazo ardiente de sus ojos color ámbar, tan brillante como la luz de una antorcha.

Edward se reunió con ella casi de inmediato, como si fuera incapaz de contener su impaciencia. Isabella apenas había tenido tiempo de desvestirse y comenzar a cepillarse el pelo cuando él apareció ante ella.

El brasero estaba encendido y, a la débil luz de las brasas, reparó en la mirada ardiente y hambrienta del guerrero, tan caliente que sintió que el fuego la atravesaba.

No la tocó inmediatamente, sino que tomó el cepillo de sus manos y, dejándolo a un lado, posó un dedo suavemente bajo su barbilla y le hizo alzar la vista hacia él mientras contemplaba sus facciones dulces y su sedosa melena deliciosamente alborotada cayéndole sobre los hombros. Su pálida piel resplandecía como el nácar y sus cabellos brillaban lanzando destellos de oro y cobre.

Edward hundió la mano en la increíble suavidad de sus cabellos, sintiendo el cálido contacto de aquella melena que parecía miel entre sus dedos mientras se inclinaba para besar su dulce boca.

Podría haber pasado la noche con cualquier mujer. La mitad de las muchachas del castillo la pasarían con los caballeros de la reina y la otra mitad con los de Edward, pero, como señor, tenía derecho a elegir primero. Todas habrían compartido la cama del señor de buen grado.

Sin embargo, había una sola mujer a la que él deseaba y necesitaba. Anhelaba estar con Isabella. No comprendía en absoluto la sensación de destierro que había experimentado durante el tiempo que habían estado separados, como tampoco entendía la desconcertante suavidad que lo envolvía cuando la tenía cerca.

Le cubrió los labios con un beso, bebiendo de su dulzura y hundiendo la lengua en la acogedora calidez de su boca, como en una especie de osado preludio a la unión de sus cuerpos, mientras la cubría de caricias hasta enloquecerla de excitación. En unos instantes, Isabella comenzó a apretarse contra él, cimbreante, sintiendo la dureza de sus senos y el deseo que despertaban en ella los dedos de Edward al recorrerla.

Pero ambos necesitaban más que caricias. Con manos temblorosas, Isabella despojó a Edward de sus ropas sin detenerse hasta que no estuvo completamente desnudo delante de ella, imponente como un dios pagano. Ella si apretó contra él, haciendo que la respiración de Edward se aceleraba en su oído al rodear el nacimiento de su sexo con los dedos.

Y sin embargo, aún no estaba satisfecha; su cuerpo temblaba de deseo con tal violencia que creyó que moriría si él no aplacaba su dolor. Sin perder el contacto, Isabella lo llevó hacia la cama y se tendió sobre las sábanas invitándolo con sus piernas abiertas, ofreciéndose a él, ansiosa por tenerlo.

Edward se tendió entre sus muslos y la penetró hasta lo más profundo, capturando con sus labios el gemido de placer que escapó de los de Isabella. Sin hablar, la excitó con sus caricias hasta llevar su cuerpo a cotas de placer desconocidas, que culminaron en el devastador éxtasis de ambos.

Edward se recuperó primero de los demoledores efectos del placer para encontrarse yaciendo exhausto sobre Isabella, que lo rodeaba suavemente con los brazos. Ella volvió en sí más lentamente, adquiriendo poco a poco conciencia del cálido contacto de la piel húmeda del guerrero, del peso de su poderoso cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Sin embargo, no le molestaba el peso de Edward, sino que, de alguna manera, le producía un placer atávico. Suspirando, Isabella se aferró a él con más fuerza. Él había venido a ella y a nadie más, y ella le había brindado el más primitivo de los recibimientos, pero también había dado refugio al corazón del guerrero, un logro que estaba segura de que ninguna otra mujer había conseguido.

Él se marchó al amanecer para escoltar a la reina Leonor. Se encontraban ya muy lejos de Swan cuando la reina, que cabalgaba al lado de Edward a lomos de su palafrén blanco, se dignó hablarle por primera vez. La manera en que Leonor sacó el tema de Isabella hizo que se le estremeciera el corazón y su mente se lanzara a una loca carrera.

—Debo confesaros que me ha sorprendido gratamente lady Isabella. Hablé con ella un buen rato anoche y no puedo evitar que me conmueva su desgracia.

—¿Su desgracia, señora? —preguntó Edward, receloso.

—Mi señor Edward, hablemos claro —dijo la reina dulcemente—Habéis utilizado a la muchacha a vuestro antojo cuando su rango debería haberla protegido. Un caballero honorable la compensaría por ello.

Edward la miró con los ojos entornados y ensombrecidos.

—¿Os dijo ella que la he deshonrado?

La melodiosa risa de Leonor sonó igual que un carillón de campanas de cristal.

—No, no dijo nada en contra vuestra, tuve que informarme a través de mis damas. Pero me apena ver a una dama noble sometida a tales vejaciones, así que le ofrecí mi protección si se trasladaba a la corte para servirme como dama de compañía.

Edward sintió una punzada de pánico, como un cuchillo clavándosele en el estómago.

—¿Solicitó ella vuestra protección?

—No, pero yo se la ofrecí de todos modos. La dama la rechazó.

—¿La rechazó? —Edward la miró con ojos inexpresivos.

—Sí, dijo que pese a las terribles dificultades a que se enfrenta, no desea abandonar su hogar. Tal devoción es admirable, ¿no creéis?

El alivio inundó a Edward como un dulce vino. No sabía por qué Isabella había decidido permanecer en Claredon, pero, de cualquier modo, se alegraba de que no lo dejara.

—Encontraríais en la muchacha una verdadera joya, mi señor Edward, si tan sólo fuerais capaz de verlo—Edward se la quedó mirando—Haríais bien en desposarla.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Parece que tenéis un inusitado interés en mis asuntos, mi señora.

Leonor sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa que había hecho que reinos enteros se rindieran a sus pies.

—Sois dueño de vuestros actos, mi señor. Jamás trataría de aconsejaros, tan sólo diré que conozco a muchos caballeros que han descubierto, muy a su pesar, que la espada resulta una esposa muy fría.

Y con ese comentario hiriente, la reina Leonor tiró de las riendas e hizo girar su palafrén para volver hacia sus caballeros, dejando a Edward solo con sus tumultuosos pensamientos y la pregunta de por qué Isabella había rechazado la oferta de la reina.

Trató con escaso éxito de apartar de su mente la sugerencia de que se casara con Isabella. No admitiría ante nadie, salvo ante sí mismo, cuál era la verdadera razón por la que se resistía a considerar esa posibilidad: el miedo. Por más valor que demostrase en el campo de batalla, lo cierto era que tenía miedo... miedo al dolor que Isabella podía causarle, miedo a que le hicieran daño otra vez, a otorgar incluso más poder del que ya tenía sobre él a esa mujer tentadora que lo había cautivado.

La fuerza de lo que sentía por Isabella lo desconcertaba, al igual que su resistencia a apartarse de ella. Nunca antes había lamentado alejarse de una muchacha, ni tampoco había echado de menos a ninguna ni anhelado su presencia.

¡Dios santo!, debería estar deseoso por unirse al rey Henry en el asedio: la guerra y el combate eran su vida, su razón de ser; él era un guerrero, un soldado profesional, un caballero para quien las armas lo eran todo. La habilidad de Isabella para desviarlo de su propio destino debería servirle de aviso.

Aunque, evidentemente, había sido un necio al creer que compartir sus más íntimos secretos con ella no le traería consecuencias. Haberla hecho su amante no había sido la más sabia de las decisiones; si sólo hubiera sido su cuerpo lo que ansiaba, podría haberse saciado y olvidar todo el asunto, pero había más. Ella se había asomado a su interior, a sus debilidades, se reconoció con pesar. Y ahora amenazaba con derribar las barreras que tan cuidadosamente había erigido durante toda su vida.

No deseaba privarse de su cuerpo, pero simplemente tendría que protegerse con más cuidado, redoblar su resistencia y fortalecer sus defensas para probarse a sí mismo, y también a Isabella, que ella no era vital para él.

Capítulo 23

Edward arrugó la frente, pensativo, mientras observaba el gran salón de Swan sentado a su mesa. El recibimiento que le habían ofrecido aquella mañana había sido casi tan elaborado como el brindado a la reina Leonor, pero en este caso no cabía ese pretexto para justificar los interminables preparativos o el banquete que estaban a punto de disfrutar.

Era evidente que había sido necesario mucho esfuerzo: los muros estaban encalados, las esteras recién cambiadas despedían un agradable aroma, la plata y el cobre de los cubiertos y los platos relucía... todo era orden y limpieza. Podía verse claramente la mano de Isabella detrás de todo aquello.

—Está excediéndose en sus funciones —murmuró Edward en voz baja, pero audible para Emmett.

—Pues yo tengo que admitir que esto es mejor que la vida de soltero —dijo el caballero sonriendo— Realmente se me había olvidado lo que es un hogar bien gobernado.

Edward lanzó un gruñido.

—Esa damisela se ha aprovechado de mí ausencia y de tu poca autoridad, no has sido capaz de impedir ni sus peores excesos. Sabes de sobra que preferiría gastar el dinero en armaduras y no en túnicas como la que me ha regalado esta mañana.

Por la mañana, Isabella lo había recibido en el patio y le había ofrecido como presente una fina túnica que ella misma había confeccionado, hecha de seda color azafrán con mangas y cuello exquisitamente bordados en hilo negro y dorado del tono de sus ojos color ámbar. Su regalo le había complacido llenándolo de una alegría que no supo reprimir, por lo inesperada.

Le agradaba la túnica, pero lo que no veía claramente eran los motivos por los que se la regalaba. Evidentemente, Isabella estaba decidida a desbaratar todas sus defensas y forzarlo a desposarla, pues era costumbre que la esposa recibiera a su señor con un obsequio cuando volvía de un viaje, y Isabella se estaba comportando como si en verdad ella fuera la señora, una posición que Edward se había prometido evitar que ocupara.

En contra de lo que le dictaba la cabeza, ahora llevaba puesta la túnica y, sobre ella, un cinturón ancho con incrustaciones de ámbar. No hacerlo hubiera sido un comportamiento digno del mayor de los patanes y, además, hasta su escudero participaba en la conspiración para asegurarse de que se la pusiera. Seth ya se había recuperado lo suficiente de la herida de su hombro para ayudar al señor a vestirse, y el insensato muchacho no dejaba de cantar las alabanzas de lady Isabella como su sanadora, poniéndose de su lado en todo a la menor oportunidad.

—La tela está hecha a mano —dijo Emmett saliendo en defensa de Isabella—Fue comprada hace tres inviernos como regalo de bodas para ti y, en cuanto al hilo, tú mismo le diste permiso para comprarlo no hace mucho.

Sin rendirse, Edward se puso rígido al recordar su compromiso roto.

—Acuérdate de lo que te digo: está urdiendo alguna estratagema, si no algo más siniestro.

Su vasallo se rió abiertamente.

—No tiene mucho de siniestro desear que el señor vaya elegantemente vestido.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, negándose a cambiar de opinión. Más desconcertante aún que sus artimañas era la conspiración en la que parecían participar todos a su alrededor: Seth, Emmett, la reina Leonor, incluso el rey mismo, todos parecían deseosos de que desposara a la dama.

Edward había llevado a Leonor sana y salva hasta el campamento de Henry como se le había ordenado y había permanecido allí un par de días para hablar de sus planes de futuro con el soberano. El rey Henry, un hombre con fama de violento, estaba furioso por la lentitud con que avanzaba el asedio al castillo de Mortimer, pero la llegada de la reina lo había calmado hasta cierto punto, A instancias de Leonor y para complacerla, Henry había sugerido que Edward restaurara su compromiso.

El intento de la reina de obligarlo a cumplir sus deseos enfurecía a Edward y, de manera perversa, reforzaba su decisión de no ceder. Ni siquiera el rey podría obligar a un hombre a casarse en contra de su voluntad, pero Henry sí podía amargarle la existencia si se lo proponía, y sería un suicidio político, tal vez incluso económico, desafiar los deseos del rey.

Lo que más le preocupaba del asunto, sin embargo, era el profundo alivio que había sentido al conocer la decisión de Isabella de seguir en Claredon: había rechazado el ofrecimiento de protección de Leonor y eso la dejaba en sus manos, bajo su control. No podía evitar sentirse alentado, pero se lamentaba de experimentar esa clase de sentimientos; no debería importarle tanto si ella se quedaba o se marchaba.

—¿Quieres decir —preguntó Emmett sin darle importancia— que no te agradan las comodidades que lady Isabella te procura como señor?

Edward arrugó la frente. Disfrutaba demasiado de las comodidades, ése era el problema. Se podría acabar acostumbrando a la suavidad de Isabella si no ponía remedio. De hecho, y por primera vez en su vida, los placeres de la guerra y el combate ya no le eran tan gratos. Tras vivir en el lujo de Swan durante unas semanas, ya no se sentía tan deseoso de volver a la vida austera que siempre había llevado. Su estancia en el campamento de Henry había sido muy esclarecedora: dormir en tiendas sobre el frío y húmedo suelo, aguantar el aburrimiento, la lluvia y las comidas llenas de bichos ya no le atraía tanto. Ésas eran las consecuencias de permitir demasiada suavidad y comodidades en su vida.

—Creo que subestimas los beneficios de tener una esposa —sugirió Emmett sonriendo.

—¡Por todos los santos! ¡Hablas igual que la reina Leonor!

—¿Te instó ella a que te casaras con Isabella?

—Hizo claras alusiones y animó al rey a que la apoyara.

—Tal vez deberías acceder a sus deseos.

Edward lanzó a su vasallo una mirada que lo hubiera atravesado de haber sido una lanza.

—Quizá tendrías que probar los placeres del matrimonio —dijo Emmett, impasible— y si los deberes de la vida de casado se hacen demasiado insoportables, siempre puedes enviar a tu esposa a otro de tus castillos.

Edward golpeó su copa de vino sin querer y a punto estuvo de derramarlo.

—No me casaré para luego desterrar o encerrar a mi señora.

—En ese caso... —Emmett se puso muy serio de repente—, ¿no deberías dejar ir a lady Isabella?

—Guardo bien lo que me pertenece —murmuró Edward poniéndose a la defensiva.

—No creo que debas preocuparte de que te sea infiel, Edward. Sólo tiene ojos para ti.

Edward apartó la mirada. Nunca habían hablado abiertamente de las falsas sospechas de Edward sobre la relación de Isabella con su vasallo, pero era evidente que Emmett le había perdonado sus celos injustificados.

—Creo que puedes confiar en ella —continuó Emmett en voz baja— y que su virtud es irreprochable. Lo verías con tus propios ojos si fueras un poco más justo.

Esforzándose por controlar el genio y relajar los dedos, que apretaban con fuerza la copa, Edward se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

No había más que decir, no tomaría a Isabella por esposa. Le agradaban las cosas tal y como eran: Isabella no se había marchado cuando le habían ofrecido la oportunidad de hacerlo y, mientras permaneciera a su lado, sería su rehén. No la dejaría marchar hasta que la situación no se hubiera aclarado. No podía dejarla marchar.

Isabella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Edward confiara en ella, que la apreciara. Parecía imposible; desde que había vuelto hacía tres días, había dado escasas muestras de bajar sus defensas, pero, de modo inexplicable, ella seguía albergando esperanzas.

Tal vez su optimismo se debía al cambio de estación. La primavera había llegado con fuerza a Inglaterra, los árboles y las flores salpicaban el paisaje de vivos colores, el sol cada día calentaba más la tierra y las suaves lluvias alimentaban los campos durante la noche, creando las condiciones ideales para una cuantiosa cosecha. Era la estación de la renovación, de la paz, de las promesas, un tiempo ideal para que los amantes disfrutaran de la belleza de la vida. Su amante, sin embargo, parecía decidido a que las nubes negras continuaran sobre el horizonte.

La reacción de Edward a su regalo la había desanimado profundamente. Isabella se había deleitado al ver la expresión complacida en el rostro del caballero cuando le había entregado la fina túnica, pero esa expresión no había durado más que un instante, y había desaparecido bruscamente para ser reemplazada por una mirada de sospecha y desconfianza, que Isabella lamentaba estar empezando a conocer muy bien.

La verdad es que ahora comprendía mejor a Edward. Ya no la enfurecían sus arrebatos ni sus comentarios hirientes, pero la desalentaba saber que todavía la consideraba su enemiga.

Ella había hecho todo lo posible por probarle su valía, por demostrarle que podía ser una castellana capaz y una buena esposa. Se había esforzado lo indecible para hacer la vida más agradable a Edward, para convertirse en pieza indispensable del bienestar de su señor. Incluso había hecho ímprobos esfuerzos para contener su afilada lengua recordando el consejo de su madre: las mujeres son las que deben seducir y civilizar a los hombres y enseñarles a controlar sus inclinaciones belicosas.

Por desgracia, Isabella no podía medir su progreso más que en momentos fugaces: una mirada encendida, una sonrisa, un tierna caricia... demostraciones que Edward se dignaba conceder en contadas ocasiones. ¡No era justo! ¡Dios se apiadara de ella!, con tan sólo una sonrisa, el guerrero podía hacer lo que quisiera con su corazón, mientras que él permanecía impasible y distante, negándose a reconocerle sus esfuerzos o sus virtudes como esposa. Pero, pese a todo, Isabella se resistía a darse por vencida. Edward necesitaba una esposa, se diera cuenta o no. Sólo quedaba convencerlo a él de que así era.

Una noche, mientras jugaban al ajedrez, Isabella se encontró con que había cometido el error de desviar la conversación hacia la cuestión de las llaves del castillo.

—No entiendo por qué os oponéis a que asuma de nuevo las tareas que llevo desempeñando desde hace cuatro años —comentó secamente— Tal vez teméis que la responsabilidad sea excesiva para mi inteligencia.

—Realmente es por vuestro juramento de fidelidad a mí por lo que temo —replicó Edward, sarcástico—Si os diera las llaves, podríais ceder a la tentación de liberar a más prisioneros, como hicisteis con Billy Black.

Isabella se sorprendió de su tono burlón y le respondió en consonancia:

—Creo que mi comportamiento de aquella noche esta plenamnte justificado, e incluso me atrevería a decir que vos habríais hecho lo mismo en mi lugar: tratar de resistiros al invasor.

—Yo nunca habría estado en vuestro lugar porque jamás habría traicionado a mi rey.

—Yo no he traicionado al rey Henry.

—Vuestro señor lo ha hecho, que es lo mismo.

La gravedad de la acusación, incluso si era pronunciada en tono jocoso, hizo que se pusiera rígida.

—No es cierto. Mi padre es inocente.

—¿Lord Charlie fue a unirse a Hugo Mortimer, junto con sus caballeros y soldados, sólo para dar un paseo por el campo?

—Era su deber poner a disposición de su señor el número de hombres que había comprometido.

—Su deber era apoyar a su soberano, del mismo modo que el vuestro era obedecer las órdenes del rey y entregarme Claredon. Vuestros actos dieron claras muestras de vuestra deslealtad.

Isabella apretó los dientes.

—La lealtad se gana, mi señor. ¿Qué habéis hecho vos para ser merecedor de la mía?

Edward movió el caballo para comerse uno de los peones de Isabella, resistiéndose a entrar abiertamente en una discusión.

—No necesito ganarla: como señor vuestro, es mía por derecho.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya habéis demostrado que me podéis despojar prácticamente de todo: de mis tierras, de mi cuerpo, de mi juramento de obediencia, pero no de mi lealtad. Es mía y la concedo a quien quiero.

Edward se concentró en el tablero sin prestarle atención, pero entendía a qué se refería Isabella y le dio que pensar. Si conseguía que ella le entregase su lealtad incondicionalmente, ya no tendría motivo para temer que lo traicionase. Su boca se curvó hacia abajo mientras meditaba sobre ello.

Mientras él continuaba absorto en sus pensamientos, Isabella insistió nuevamente:

—No puedo comprender vuestra obstinación. Tal vez he sobreestimado vuestra inteligencia; tenía la absurda impresión de que os complacería que vuestro castillo estuviera en orden.

Edward emitió una especie de gruñido gutural.

—Disculpadme si os confieso que vuestros esfuerzos por complacerme me resultan sospechosos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho yo que os resulte tan sospechoso?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—¿Acaso olvidáis tan pronto? Manchasteis de sangre las sábanas para hacer creer a todos que se trataba de vuestra sangre virginal y forzarme así a desposaros, por ejemplo.

Isabella se ruborizó, deseando que Edward no fuera tan rencoroso.

—Fue un error, lo reconozco, solamente deseaba que cumplierais con vuestra promesa y os casarais conmigo, pero elegí el camino equivocado para conseguirlo.

Imperturbable, Edward la observó.

—Y ahora creéis que si desempeñáis el papel de esposa podréis persuadirme para que os despose y así mejorar vuestra situación.

Isabella bajó la mirada para ocultar su dolor. Era cierto que ésa había sido su estrategia al principio, pero no había contado con que se enamoraría de ese bruto testarudo sin corazón. Ella negó con la cabeza, enfrentándose a la dolorosa realidad de que Edward no le correspondía.

—No sólo mi suerte, sino la de las gentes de Swan y la vuestra también. —Edward arqueó las cejas, incrédulo, al oír que Isabella se preocupaba por su bienestar—Un castillo necesita una señora —insistió ella—, y un señor necesita una esposa.

—Me las he arreglado bien sin vos hasta ahora.

—¿De veras? —dijo ella en tono de duda—He oído que Vernay es un lugar frío e inhóspito, tan desolador que os negáis a vivir allí.

Ahora era Edward quien se ponía rígido.

—Me imagino que Emmett ha estado llenándoos la cabeza de fantasías.

—¿De verdad son fantasías, mi señor, o es que simplemente os negáis a admitir la realidad de que una esposa os beneficiaría grandemente?

Edward volvió a fijar deliberadamente su atención en el tablero.

—Unos buenos sirvientes pueden proporcionarme comodidades, y cualquier muchacha puede satisfacer mi carne. ¿Qué necesidad tengo de una esposa?

Ella no supo qué decir por un momento.

—Para que os dé hijos, por mencionar una sola cosa.

—Ya tengo hijos en Normandía.

—Hijos legítimos que no se vean sometidos a las limitaciones de la servidumbre, miembros de la nobleza. ¿Qué me decís de ellos? ¿Acaso nunca habéis deseado un heredero?

Edward cambió de postura, nervioso. Había habido ocasiones en el pasado en que, efectivamente, había considerado la idea de tener hijos nobles que lo sucedieran, que se le parecieran y llegaran a ser caballeros. Él les enseñaría a ser compasivos y amables, a tener dominio de sí mismos... Pero eso era imposible si no nacían de una dama noble, y jamás había conocido a ninguna en la que pudiera confiar lo suficiente para que fuera la madre de sus hijos... no hasta ahora...

Apartó de su mente ese pensamiento inquietante.

—Mis deseos no os conciernen —murmuró—, y creo que es vuestro turno.

—Hace un instante reclamabais mi lealtad —respondió Isabella, frustrada—, y cuando os la ofrezco, ¡me decís que me ocupe de mis asuntos!

Edward percibía que cada vez se sentía más ultrajada y, por alguna extraña razón, eso lo calmaba. Se prometió a sí mismo en silencio que accedería a algunas de sus demandas sobre la organización del castillo, pues realmente Isabella era una excelente castellana y, si devolviéndole parte de sus atribuciones endulzaba algo su carácter y lo hacía merecedor de su lealtad, entonces estaba dispuesto a hacer concesiones. Pero no iba a anunciar su derrota todavía. .. sino que dijo en voz alta:

—Sé que sois capaz de regentar un castillo, muchacha, pero ése no es motivo suficiente para desposaros. Tan sólo os necesito para que me hagáis compañía durante las solitarias noches... y días —dijo sonriendo, burlón— Confieso que me complacéis grandemente, me entretenéis.

—¡Os entretengo!

—Sí. Vuestro carácter me divierte, vuestra lengua afilada es un desafío... —La recorrió con la mirada, que detuvo en sus pechos—Vuestro cuerpo es delicioso. Me agrada el reto que supone una muchacha bella y descarada.

—Sois... sois... —tartamudeó ella, enfurecida.

Isabella estaba a punto de perder el control: agarró una pieza del tablero y la lanzó contra el pecho de Edward haciéndola rebotar en el suelo. Él se rió de buena gana, y el sonido de su carcajada retumbó por toda la habitación ¡El muy bellaco tenía la audacia de reírse!

Con ojos llenos de ira, Isabella cogió otra pieza, pero Edward fue más rápido y, en un solo movimiento, llego hasta el otro lado del tablero y detuvo su mano, sujetándole los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo y obligándola a recostarse sobre las pieles que había frente a la chimenea.

Isabella trató de resistirse pero él la sometió sin dificultad. Cuando por fin dejó de forcejear, lo miró llena de ira respirando con dificultad, y Edward le respondió con una sonrisa y un fulgurante destello en los ojos.

—Me habéis desafiado y habéis perdido, damisela ahora debéis pagar con una prenda.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento o protestar, él le cubrió los labios con un beso hambriento, lujurioso Cuando Edward levantó de nuevo la cabeza, sus ojos ardían de deseo.

—¡Ah, no sé qué es lo que hacéis, muchacha...! —Se la quedó mirando en silencio durante un instante y sacudió la cabeza. Su voz era íntima y cálida—Y sin embargo, vuestros métodos de persuasión dejan mucho que desear. ¿Por qué no utilizáis vuestras artes femeninas para despertar mi pasión y conseguir lo que os proponéis en vez de enfrentaros a mí constantemente? Una manceba astuta sabe cómo obtener lo que quiere de un hombre: con miel, no con vinagre.

—Yo no soy como vuestras mancebas —dijo Isabella, cortante, negándose a entrar en su juego.

Era cierto que ella era distinta de todas las mujeres que había conocido, pensó Edward, pero era una mujer y tenía las necesidades de una mujer. Se le pasó por la cabeza, por primera vez, que tal vez sería mejor si él atacaba primero utilizando la pasión como arma para conseguir su sumisión y su lealtad. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa de anticipación: había disfrutado con la pelea, pero disfrutaría aún más con la rendición de Isabella. Se inclinó para besarla fugazmente, murmurando con voz repentinamente ronca:

—Y yo no soy como otros señores, de hecho, me complace más mostrarme misericordioso y aplicaros un castigo que os haga disfrutar.

Isabella trató inútilmente de apartarlo, lamentando la manera en que sus sentidos se despertaban con los dulces besos de Edward.

—¡No disfrutaré en absoluto de vuestro ataque, bruto presuntuoso! Vuestro contacto no me produce ningún placer.

—¿Ninguno? —dijo él dedicándole una lenta sonrisa que, al ir en aumento, la recorría como una caricia— Creo que mentís, muchacha. ¿Queréis que os lo demuestre?

No era necesario que demostrara su habilidad, pensó ella desconsoladamente. Edward sabía de sobra que tenía el control absoluto de su cuerpo. Isabella se resistió de nuevo pero no podía escaparse estando bajo el peso del cuerpo del guerrero.

Él no se molestó en quitarle las ropas, tan sólo soltó las cintas de su túnica y su camisola y se las bajó hasta la cintura, parándose un momento a contemplar la belleza de su cuerpo. Sus ojos color ámbar se encendieron. Durante un momento, enterró el rostro entre sus senos, aspirando la cálida fragancia dulce de su piel.

—Me pregunto si puedo conseguir que me deseéis.

Y, como respondiéndose a sí mismo, llevó los labios hasta los pezones y comenzó a besarlos, saboreando, lamiendo una y otra vez hasta que ella lanzó un gemido.

Él sonrió con los labios aún sobre la piel de Isabella.

—Así es como os quiero, paloma mía... suplicante... —Entonces Edward le levantó las faldas y deslizó la mano entre sus piernas—Mostradme dónde queréis que os acaricie.

Ella trató inútilmente de apartar los dedos de Edward.

—Edward, por favor.

—¿Por favor? —bromeó él sonriéndole y provocando entre ellos una sensación de intimidad que hacía que el corazón de Isabella se detuviera—Verdaderamente, me agrada el sonido de esa palabra en vuestros labios.

—¡No, Edward! No os deseo.

Él se rió con suavidad.

—Vuestro cuerpo me desea —musitó roncamente posando los labios sobre el cuello de Isabella.

—No...

Él le respondió recorriendo con su pulgar los plieguen henchidos y húmedos de su sexo, abriéndose paso hasta el tierno cáliz turgente.

—Este fruto henchido y abultado en vuestro interior es prueba de lo contrario, paloma mía. ¿De veras poder decir sin faltar a la verdad que os desagrada que lo acaricie? —El gemido ahogado de ella lo hizo sonreír —¿Así que no sentís placer alguno cuando os toco, cuando me hundo en vos? —dijo deslizando sus dedos más profundamente mientras la acariciaba con el pulgar. El gemido de Isabella era todo lo que necesitaba por respuesta—. Quiero saborearos —anunció él en voz baja llena de satisfacción.

Cambió de posición para descender recorriéndola con los labios hasta llegar a su sexo. Sus manos fuertes abrieron paso separándole los muslos y, cuando inclino la cabeza sobre ella, Isabella apretó los dientes, tratando desesperadamente de no responder a cada provocador ataque de la lengua de Edward, pero la dulce agonía que sentía se le hacía insoportable, y sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Cuando la oyó emitir un gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta, Edward alzó la vista mirándola, triunfante. El rocío del cuerpo de Isabella humedecía sus labios. Sin prisa, se quitó la túnica y soltó las cintas de sus calzones dejando que se deslizaran por su cuerpo, entonces se tendió sobre ella suspirando de placer mientras la penetraba.

—Puede que no os dé descanso hasta el amanecer —le susurró mientras comenzaba a balancear las caderas hundiéndose en ella.

Isabella dejó escapar un suave gemido y cerró los ojos, rindiéndose. Cuando alcanzaron el devastador éxtasis, el placer que experimentó fue más intenso que cualquier otra sensación que hubiera conocido, y el dolor en su corazón más profundo de lo que creía poder soportar. Edward sólo la deseaba por su cuerpo, mientras que ella ansiaba desesperadamente su amor.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, cuando él la estrechó entre sus brazos, aún temblorosa por la pasión, sintió que las lágrimas de impotencia le anegaban los ojos y no pudo evitar que una rodara por su mejilla, pese a que había tratado por todos los medios de impedirlo y acallar el dolor de su corazón.

—¿Isabella? —dijo Edward incorporándose sobre un codo y mirándola preocupado al ver que lloraba—¿Os he lastimado?

Sí, sentía deseos de gritarle, pero aspiró por la nariz y se secó las lágrimas, decidida a no darle ningún motivo para pensar que estaba empleando sus malas artes femeninas.

—No es nada. —Edward la miró desconcertado y acarició la húmeda mejilla con el pulgar hasta llegar a las comisuras de los labios—Tan sólo abrazadme... —murmuró Isabella enterrando el rostro en el pecho del guerrero.

Sin saber qué hacer, él la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí, consolándola en silencio y ofreciéndole ternura de la única manera que sabía. Capítulo 24

Isabella suspiró mientras observaba los alardes de los caballeros que se entrenaban en el patio. Incluso desde la ventana de los aposentos del señor, donde ella se encontraba, podía distinguir a Edward entre las decenas de caballeros con cota de malla y casco. Él era el más poderoso, el más imponente, el que más llamaba la atención, y la había derrotado tan fácilmente como obtenía sus victorias militares. Había sucumbido sin poder evitarlo, se había enamorado desesperadamente de aquel patán desalmado.

Era ultrajante, la enfurecía lo flagrante de la injusticia, y cada vez que recordaba la risa burlona de Edward, le hervía la sangre: ¡él la veía como una fuente de entretenimiento! Un pasatiempo, tan sólo eso; la utilizaba con la sola finalidad de aliviar su deseo y mitigar su aburrimiento. Pese a sus recientes muestras de ternura carnal, Isabella no podía perdonarle su crueldad.

En las dos semanas que siguieron a su vuelta del campamento de Henry, Edward le había dado muestras de una pasión que la dejaba sin aliento y la desarmaba totalmente, pero la pasión ya no era suficiente. Ya no se contentaba con aspirar a ser su esposa ni con las migajas de atención que él le lanzaba de vez en cuando. Fuera como fuere, tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer que Edward se enamorara de ella.

Por desgracia, aún no había encontrado la estrategia adecuada para conseguir su objetivo. Mayo había dado paso a junio y ella seguía sin avanzar en sus intentos de ganarse su amor. Edward continuaba siendo inexpugnable, invencible, y al mismo tiempo poseía el poder de hacer con su corazón lo que quisiera.

En ocasiones, sobre todo cuando ella estaba en sus brazos, él parecía suavizarse y eso alimentaba las esperanzas de Isabella de que estaba empezando a importarle aunque Edward no lo admitiera. Pero, la mayor parte del tiempo, la trataba con fría indiferencia. Las concesiones menores que había hecho en cuanto a las tareas del castillo no contaban para ella: le había dado permiso para encargarse de una serie de tareas, como la organización de las cocinas y los sirvientes, pero no le había entregado la llaves del castillo ni le permitía tener acceso a las cuenta. No estaba ni un solo paso más cerca de reconocerla comosu señora ni mostraba la menor inclinación a corresponder a su amor.

—Me trata con la tierna consideración de un buey —musitó Isabella para sí mirando distraídamente la figura distante del caballero.

Incluso sus ocasionales muestras de ternura le resultaban sospechosas. Tres días atrás, él le había regalado un costoso broche, la clase de obsequio que un señor ofrecería a su esposa, un adorno para llevar en el manto: un dragón rampante tallado en ónice con ojos de rubí e incrustaciones de la misma piedra rodeándolo.

Cuando Edward se lo entregó, Isabella había sentido una ola cálida que la recorría hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba el regalo: la marcaba como una de sus posesiones.

—¿No os agrada? —preguntó él.

—No... Quiero decir... es precioso. Me complace mucho, mi señor.

Pero le estaba mintiendo. Hubiera preferido una muestra de afecto por su parte a todas las joyas del reino.

Se disponía a apartarse de la ventana cuando oyó la trompeta del vigía que anunciaba que alguien se acercaba a las puertas del castillo. Isabella esperó un poco hasta divisar un pequeño grupo que atravesaba el puente, sintiendo que surgía en su interior un presentimiento extraño al darse cuenta de que una de las recién llegadas era una mujer. Ocultando su rostro tras un velo y cubierta con un manto, la mujer se dirigió hacia los caballeros que practicaban en el patio a lomos de su palafrén. Cuando Edward la vio, se separó del resto, fue a su encuentro al galope y se detuvo bruscamente a su lado para saludarla. Isabella hubiera dado un año de su vida por oír la conversación, hasta que vio cómo la mujer se inclinaba y besaba las manos enguantadas del señor.

Un dolor intenso la recorrió, tan salvaje que casi le impedía respirar, pero se obligó a alejarse de la ventana. No se permitiría llegar a conclusiones precipitadas; sin duda había un millón de explicaciones razonables para semejantes lisonjas; de hecho, mucha gente besaba las manos del señor, como muestra de agradecimiento, por ejemplo.

Trató inútilmente de reprimir la aprensión que nacía en sus entrañas y se dirigió hacia el gran salón, y entró en el en el preciso instante en que lo hacían también los recién llegados.

Uno de los caballeros más jóvenes de Edward, Alec de Volturi, se acercó a Isabella de inmediato escoltando a la mujer.

—Permitidme que os presente a Tanya de Acre, miseñora, recién llegada de Cullen a petición del señor. Lord Edward os ruega que dispongáis para ella un aposento privado.

¿Acre en Tierra Santa? ¿Vernay en Normandía? ¿Privado? Todas esas preguntas inconexas pasaron por la cabeza de Isabella, pero no alcanzó a concentrarse más que en la última. Era poco habitual que los visitantes dispusieran de aposentos privados, excepto los de más alto rango, ya que un castillo solía contar con pocas habitaciones y debía acoger a cientos de personas.

En ese momento Tanya se quitó el velo y Isabella aguantó la respiración al contemplar la deslumbrante belleza de la mujer. Sus facciones orientales eran bien marcadas: tenía los ojos almendrados, oscuras pestañas y cejas espesas, y su piel dorada parecía rezumar vitalidad. Voluptuosa y sensual, su cuerpo era de los que gustan a los hombres... sobre todo a un macho fogoso y sensual como Edward.

¿Era esa belleza su manceba?, ¿una sarracena? ¿La había hecho traer desde Vernay? A duras penas, Isabella con siguió asentir con la cabeza educadamente, dando a entender que se encargaría de encontrarle un aposento Pensar en Edward despertando la pasión de cualquier otra mujer le producía unos celos dolorosos, pero el hecho de que él hubiera hecho traer a su manceba desde Normandía para ocupar su lugar la hacía sentir como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho.

Hizo lo que le habían ordenado sin pronunciar palabra porque temía que si hablaba perdería los nervios y toda esperanza de comportarse dignamente. Guió a Tanya hasta una alcoba contigua a los aposentos donde dormían sus damas, una cámara pequeña con una cama construida dentro del muro y adornada con elaborados cortinajes, sin que la bella sarracena dejara de mirarla con aire astuto ni por un segundo. Cuando Tanya le dio las gracias en un francés con un fuerte acento melodioso y sensual, Isabella le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, aún aturdida por la sorpresa de su llegada. Con los ojos nublados por el dolor que sentía volvió a los aposentos del señor para tratar de restañar su corazón herido.

Al cabo de un rato, Edward llegó del patio con su escudero, Seth, pero Isabella permaneció junto a la ventana dándole la espalda, con el cuerpo en tensión. Se sentía frágil y quebradiza, peligrosamente inestable. Si la tocaba, seguramente se rompería; si le hablaba, explotaría.

—¿Habéis dado la bienvenida a Tanya? —preguntó Edward mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón del que colgaba su espada, totalmente ajeno a la tensión que irradiaba Isabella.

—He hecho lo que me ordenasteis, mi señor —respondió en voz baja, con cuidado, luchando por que su voz no revelara sus emociones—Es vuestra manceba, ¿no es cierto?

—Lo era. Su historia es verdaderamente terrible. Mi señor padre la compró en un burdel de Acre. La habían raptado separándola de su familia y vendiéndola como esclava. Mi padre la rescató —dijo Edward con sarcasmo— para salvar su alma pagana y la trajo a Vernay, donde yo la heredé cuando él... abdicó.

Isabella sintió que el corazón le fallaba al oír la explicación de Edward. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que había hecho traer a su bella concubina sarracena para servirlo. «Cualquier muchacha puede satisfacer mi carne», había dicho él recientemente, pero estaba lo suficientemente insatisfecho con ella para desear que aquella belleza extranjera ocupara su lugar en la cama, e incluso para tomarse la molestia de hacerla traer hasta allí desde Normandía.

Edward se equivocaba si pensaba que aceptaría mansamente sus planes, se prometió Isabella a sí misma. Apretó los puños de repente y se volvió para mirarlo. Su rostro era duro como el pedernal, pero sus ojos la traicionaban, pues en ellos podía verse el dolor que sentía. Él se dio cuenta y se detuvo en medio de la operación de quitarse la túnica, indicando con la mirada a su escudero que se retirara.

—Dejadnos solos un momento —dijo y, cuando Seth se marchó, levantó preocupado una ceja y le preguntó—: ¿Ocurre algo, paloma mía?

—¿Paloma mía? Traéis a vuestra puta a mi propia casa para reemplazarme en vuestra cama y después os deshacéis en zalamerías —La voz de Isabella temblaba de furia y desprecio y parecía dispuesta a lanzarle algo a la cabeza.

Edward miró de reojo el tablero de ajedrez y dio un precavido paso atrás.

—Os equivocáis, no tengo la menor intención de reemplazaros por Tanya.

—Entonces os proponéis disfrutar de las dos al mismo tiempo, ¿no es eso? —Su voz delataba que estaba fuera de sí— ¿Acaso pretendéis practicar vuestras malvadas perversiones con las dos a la vez?

Lanzándole una sonrisa atribulada, Edward negó con la cabeza. Había disfrutado de tales prácticas en el pasado, pero pedir a Isabella que participara en ellas era algo que ni se le pasaba por la cabeza. No tenía interés alguno en tener a Tanya en su cama, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer que no fuera Isabella. Trató de calmarla alzando las manos con las palmas extendidas hacia ella, pero Isabella estaba demasiado furiosa para reparar en el gesto; en cambio, señaló hacía la puerta con mirada furibunda.

—No os compartiré con nadie, ¿me oís? ¡Y mucho menos con esa... criatura pagana!

La sonrisa conciliadora se desvaneció del rostro de Edward mientras entornaba los ojos. Una cosa era que le perdonara sus comentarios mordaces, ya que su descaro sazonaba sus conversaciones de un modo que lo complacía inmensamente, pero otra muy diferente era permitirle que le lanzara un ultimátum. Isabella ignoró totalmente la mirada amenazadora de Edward.

—No toleraré que me tratéis tan despreciablemente —dijo— ¡No os compartiré con nadie!

Edward contempló, asombrado, cómo golpeaba el suelo con el pie, enfurecida, mientras que de sus encolerizados ojos brotaban chispas a la vez que se le llenaban de lágrimas. Era la viva imagen del desafío y el orgullo herido. Nunca la había visto así.

—¿Qué ocurre, paloma mía? —dijo él lentamente— A juzgar por vuestro enfado, se diría que estáis celosa.

—¡Celosa! —gritó atravesándolo con la mirada— ¡Me trae sin cuidado cuántas mujeres tenéis! ¡Podéis aplacar vuestra lujuria en otra parte, en cualquier parte, me da exactamente igual! Pero no toleraré que me ridiculicéis delante de los habitantes del castillo.

—Este castillo y todo lo que contiene me pertenecen, incluida vos. ¿Acaso pretendéis dictar con quién comparto la cama?

—No soñaría ni por un momento con privaros de vuestros placeres, mi señor —le respondió, cortante—La verdad es que estaría encantada si me ahorrarais vuestras lascivas atenciones.

Él se la quedó mirando largo rato, reparando en el dolor que inundaba sus ojos, escuchando el eco de las lágrimas en la tonalidad histérica que había adquirido su voz. Edward suavizó algo su expresión. Isabella sin duda poseía coraje de sobra, siempre lo había sabido, pero este arrebato se debía a algo más que a su orgullo herido; apostaría la vida a que así era. Pese a las negativas de ella, no podía evitar pensar que mentía: estaba celosa, celosa de una muchacha que no significaba nada para él.

Edward esbozó una lenta sonrisa triunfal al considerar el cariz que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Esta vez era ella quien se equivocaba: era ella la que sufría un ataque de celos injustificado y él quien se había mantenido calmado. ¡Estaba celosa! Su sonrisa de satisfacción se hizo aún más amplia. De hecho, le agradaba bastante quese mostrara tan posesiva.

Su buen humor, por desgracia, tuvo el mismo efecto que si hubiera vertido aceite sobre las llamas:

—¿Osáis reíros? —gritó Isabella, indignada, apretando los puños llena de ira e impotencia, ardiendo en deseos de golpearlo— ¡Ah, sois un... un bellaco! —Estaba temblando de rabia y, en su desesperación, recurrió a la única arma que le quedaba— ¿Acaso tengo que recordaros que la Iglesia considera el adulterio como un pecado?

—¡Adulterio! —dijo Edward poniéndose serio.

—¡Sí, adulterio, un hombre que fornica con una mujer que no es su esposa! ¡Se considera pecado!

Poniéndose serio de pronto, Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No sois mi esposa. ¿Es necesario que os recuerde que nunca hemos pronunciado los votos del matrimonio?

—¡La Iglesia podría tener una opinión bien distinta al respecto! —respondió Isabella en tono hiriente—Tal vez vuestra solicitud de anulación no obtenga una respuesta favorable.

Él hizo una mueca burlona.

—Creo que vuestra acusación de adulterio suena falsa, paloma mía. Jamás he conocido a ninguna dama de vuestro rango que antepusiera los principios a su ambición personal.

El estallido de furia de Isabella fue increíble.

—¡No me parezco en nada, en nada, a esas damas nobles que conocéis, mulo terco y presuntuoso! Valoro el honor, la lealtad y la virtud tanto como vos, ¡más incluso! ¡Siempre lo he hecho! Y no toleraré vuestra hipocresía ni un minuto más ni vuestro trato infame. ¡Si deseáis yacer con vuestra mujerzuela, no volveréis a hacerlo conmigo!

Decidido a seguir con la discusión hasta que quedara claro quién era el señor y arrancarle, si era posible, una confesión de que estaba celosa, Edward la miró amenazadoramente.

—¿Con qué derecho me decís lo que puedo y no puedo hacer? —le preguntó—Tal vez haya una razón para vuestro comportamiento posesivo...

—¿Deseáis que os dé una razón? ¡Pues la razón es que soy una estúpida! ¡Estoy enamorada de vos, bruto insensible!

Se hizo el silencio durante un buen rato. Edward podía oír los latidos de su corazón mientras observaba a Isabella sin dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Ella lo amaba? ¿Amor en el sentido de afecto, de atención bienintencionada? ¿Amor romántico, obsesivo e irracional?

Edward sacudió la cabeza, aturdido, incapaz de confiar en su sinceridad, negándose a creer su declaración de amor. Toda su vida había sido víctima de la manipulación y la traición de damas nobles como ella y, si bien había empezado a desear que Isabella fuera distinta, no podía evitar preguntarse si sus motivos no eran igualmente interesados. Ya en una ocasión había intentado formalizar su unión sirviéndose de una artimaña, y quizá ésta no era más que otra estratagema para obligarlo a acceder a sus deseos.

Con rostro deliberadamente impasible, Edward apoyó un hombro contra uno de los postes de madera del dosel.

—¿Ya habéis terminado?

Isabella sintió que sus palabras la abofeteaban. Acababa de desnudar su alma ante él, de declararle su amor, y él permanecía frío y distante, con la mirada inexpresiva, neutra. No, no neutra: había un destello de duda en sus ojos, incluso de sospecha. Parecía decidido a ignorar su declaración y cambiar de tema.

—Esconded las uñas, arpía —dijo Edward bruscamente—Mandé traer a Tanya en su calidad de sanadora, no de manceba.

La furia de Isabella se disipó dando paso a la confusión.

—¿Sanadora?

—Sí, la hice llamar porque tiene conocimientos de medicina. Proviene de una familia de médicos, médicos con conocimientos mucho más avanzados que los nuestros. Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez Tanya fuera capaz de ayudar a vuestra madre enferma.

Isabella era la sorprendida ahora.

—¿La habéis traído hasta aquí... para curar a mi madre?

—Para intentar curarla, sí. Vos misma dijisteis que no se conoce una cura para la lepra, así que no puede esperarse de Tanya que haga milagros, pero si puede al menos aliviar el tormento que sufre vuestra madre, habrá valido la pena. —Como Isabella seguía sin decir palabra, Edward continuó—: Ordené a Tanya que trajera sus medicinas sin explicarle por qué. Por aquel entonces Seth estaba aún muy grave, así que todos asumieron que la llamaba para que lo atendiera. Nadie conoce la verdadera razón y seguramente la mayoría asumirán que es mi manceba, igual que habéis hecho vos. De hecho sería prudente alimentar esa creencia para mantener en secreto la suerte de vuestra madre. —Presa del desconcierto más absoluto, Isabella no alcanzaba más que a mirarlo fijamente, muda de sorpresa—Creí que os alegraríais —dijo él—, pero en vez de eso, os ponéis a gritarme como si fuerais una tabernera.

—Por supuesto que me… me alegro —tartamudeó Isabella—Os estoy profundamente agradecida... inmensamente agradecida, mi señor. —Sumisa y avergonzada, bajó la cabeza—Perdonadme, mi... por haber perdido los nervios. Os pido disculpas... con la mayor humildad.

Edward descruzó los brazos y, caminando hasta ella, la obligó a alzar la vista apoyando un dedo bajo su barbilla.

En sus ojos color ámbar ardía aquel fuego que ella conocía tan bien y... algo más que no podía identificar.

—Guardaos vuestra gratitud para Tanya, a mí podéis pagarme con vuestros servicios. Y, ahora, sugiero que la hagamos llamar para decidir cómo proceder respecto a vuestra madre.

—Pero... ¿accederá Tanya a administrar sus cuidados a una leprosa?

—No me cabe la menor duda de que la muchacha es lo suficientemente ambiciosa para hacerlo —dijo Edward en tono cínico—Si con ello compra su libertad y los fondos necesarios para volver a Tierra Santa, lo hará.

—Edward...

Isabella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y le temblaba la voz. Incapaz de hablar, tomó entre sus manos las de Edward y se las besó, igual que había visto hacer a Tanya. Él apartó las manos bruscamente dando la impresión de sentirse verdaderamente incómodo.

—Vamos, ayudadme a darme un baño y después llamaremos a Tanya.

La sarracena no se sorprendió cuando el señor la recibió en sus aposentos en presencia de otra mujer bella, incluso aunque se tratara de la antigua castellana y una dama de rango muy superior al suyo. Al ver la enorme cama, la sonrisa sensual y felina que esbozó Tanya transmitía más anticipación que descontento.

Resultaba evidente que la sarracena había llegado a las mismas conclusiones que Isabella respecto a las razones de su presencia en Claredon y que ellas dos rivalizaban por las atenciones carnales del señor. Sin embargo, Edward la sacó rápidamente de su error explicándole lo que se proponía.

Su respuesta se hizo patente en las emociones que atravesaron su exótico rostro de facciones expresivas: decepción, despecho femenino, astuta resignación y por fin gozo que iba en aumento. Parecía dolida por la indiferencia de Edward hacia sus encantos, pero, por otro lado, se la veía verdaderamente ansiosa de volver a su tierra. Dudando tan sólo un instante, prometió esforzarse todo lo posible para ayudar a la enferma. Isabella se sintió profundamente agradecida al oír que Tanya haría cuanto estuviera en su mano.

Fue horas después, tras haber vuelto del bosque del este, adonde habían ido para que Tanya pudiera examina a lady Renée, cuando Isabella se permitió a sí misma albergar esperanzas. Tanya parecía tener confianza en que podría confeccionar una medicina que ralentizaría los devastadores efectos de la enfermedad. Además de las pociones y lociones perfumadas, decía tener cierto emplasto de moho verde que se confeccionaba con pan duro y jugo de pomelo y se multiplicaba si se dejaba reposar en un lugar frío y húmedo. En esos momentos sólo disponía de la cantidad suficiente para unas cuantas aplicaciones pero con el tiempo podría obtener lo bastante como para atender las necesidades de lady Renée.

Isabella trató de no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Quería creer desesperadamente que su madre podía curarse... pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la promesa de Tanya la llenaba de verdadera esperanza.

Estaba profundamente agradecida por la presencia de la sarracena y se sorprendió a sí misma al reparar que sentía lástima por aquella bella mujer, que ciertamente era una rival en potencia. Sin duda Tanya había tenido una vida terrible, debía de haber sido horrible que la vendieran como esclava y luego la llevaran a un país extraño.

Pero esa misma noche, mientras yacía en la cama junto a Edward, Isabella sintió que todos sus temores sobre la bella concubina volvían a asediarla con virulencia. Edward decía no tener intención de reemplazarla por su antigua manceba, pero casi no le había dirigido la palabra durante la cena y, cuando se habían retirado a los aposentos del señor, no le había hecho el amor ni la había tocado; se había dado media vuelta y permanecía tendido sobre un costado dándole la espalda.

Isabella intuía que su distanciamiento no se debía a la mera indiferencia, de hecho Edward parecía incómodo en su presencia. Si no supiera que era totalmente imposible, Isabella hubiera pensado que estaba nervioso. Quizá su declaración de amor lo había desconcertado. Ella se arrepentía de haber confesado la verdad de aquella manera; se lo habría querido decir de todos modos, pero no así, gritando enfurecida.

—¿Preferiríais que fuera vuestra manceba sarracena quien compartiera vuestro lecho? —le preguntó Isabella en voz baja conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Ya os he dicho que no tengo ningún interés en ella.

—Es muy bella —murmuró Isabella casi inaudiblemente.

—Los encantos exuberantes de Tanya no son nada comparados con los vuestros, si es eso lo que preguntáis.

—¿Entonces por qué me dais la espalda? ¿He hecho algo que os ha disgustado?

Edward lanzó un suspiro y dándose la vuelta la estrechó en sus brazos. Ella hundió la cara en su cuello, agradecida por sentir el calor de su cuerpo, pero ni siquiera el consuelo de esa cercanía era suficiente. Edward le acariciaba el cabello distraídamente, pero seguía sin pronunciar palabra, ausente. Parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos, apenas consciente de su presencia.

La verdad era que Edward pensaba en su declaración de amor de aquella misma tarde. La confesión de Isabella lo aterrorizaba. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Creía ella que lo amaba? ¿O tan sólo era otra estratagema suya para conseguir que él se rindiera? Quería creerla.

Sus dedos jugueteaban con un mechón cobrizo, sedoso y brillante. Edward se lo quedó mirando un instante luego se lo llevó a los labios.

—¿Edward? —murmuró ella rompiendo el silencio —No mentía cuando esta tarde os dije que... os amo.

Isabella sintió cómo el cuerpo del guerrero se tensaba repentinamente.

—¿De veras? —El cinismo de su voz dejaba bien claras sus dudas.

Isabella se apartó, tratando de mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Por qué no sois capaz de creerme? —le pregunta suavemente—¿Es por la traición de vuestra propia madre hace tanto tiempo?

Parándose un momento a pensar en su pasado, Edward alzó la vista. Su boca estaba tensa, sus ojos sombríos.

—Sí... supongo... en parte. La odiaba... a la dama noble que me dio la vida. Cometió adulterio y con ello deshonró Vernay. Por su culpa, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno.

—Tal vez permitió que su corazón dominara a su cabeza. A veces ocurre, cuando los sentimientos son tan fuertes que nada más importa. El amor nos vuelve locos a veces.

La expresión del rostro de Edward dejaba bien claro el desprecio que sentía por la idea del amor.

—¿Amor? —murmuró en voz baja—Esa palabra no significa nada para mí.

Edward nunca había conocido el amor de una mujer, nunca lo había deseado. Para él, el amor era el villano de demasiadas historias para que ahora lo aceptase sin más.

Desolada, con el corazón atenazado, Isabella se lo quedó mirando. Después de todo lo que él había vivido, Isabella comprendía por qué Edward despreciaba el amor, por que tenía tan poca fe en su poder, por qué era incapaz de creer que una mujer noble pudiera ser fiel a sus juramentos.

—Mi señor, ¿vais a condenarnos a todas por los pecados de unas cuantas? —Él seguía sin pronunciar palabra—Tenéis mi amor y mi lealtad —declaró Isabella en voz baja—Pongo a Dios por testigo de que os los entrego libremente y con todo mi corazón.

Sumido en la duda, queriendo creerla desesperadamente, Edward la miró a los ojos. A la luz de la vela que había junto a la cama, sus ojos grises parecían de plata, suaves y luminosos, y completamente honestos. Casi, casi podía creerla.

Pero las duras lecciones que la vida le había enseñado no podían olvidarse tan fácilmente. Decía la verdad cuando hablaba de no haber conocido nunca el amor. Después de tantos años sintiendo tan sólo odio, dudaba de que fuera capaz de amar. Sin poder evitarlo, sus labios dibujaron una mueca llena de amargura.

—No puedo corresponderos. Yo no tengo corazón.

Isabella posó la mano sobre el torso desnudo de Edward extendiéndola sobre su pecho, sintiendo el ritmo cadencioso de los latidos bajo sus dedos.

—No lo creo, mi señor, es sólo que vuestro corazón necesita alimento para librarse de la pesada armadura que lo rodea.

Ella sintió que su propio corazón se desgarraba cuando él la asió suavemente de la muñeca y le apartó la mano, pero Edward no se separó del todo, sino que se la quedó mirando sombríamente con ojos llenos de sufrimiento.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con vos? —murmuró casi para sus adentros.

—¿No podéis simplemente confiar en mí?

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza. Confiar en ella sería como enfrentarse al filo de una espada a pecho descubierto. Sólo el odio que sentía por su padre superaba en intensidad a la desconfianza que le inspiraban las mujeres de su clase.

Sintiéndose vulnerable, bajó la cabeza hasta esconder el rostro en el pecho de Isabella, como si buscara consuelo. Su desconcierto la conmovió y lo estrechó en sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo, sin presionarlo para que hiciera promesas de las que era incapaz. Ya sabía lo difícil que iba a resultar ganarse su corazón, cuánto aterrorizaba a Edward la idea de entregarle su amor o su confianza.

En silencio, dulcemente, lo obligó a alzar la vista y lo besó sellando para sí su juramento de conseguir que se enamorara de ella. Sí conseguía demostrarle su lealtad, tal vez lograría vencer el miedo de Edward a la traición. De algún modo, se proponía sanar a aquel hombre que había vivido demasiado tiempo atormentado por los demonios del pasado.

Si tan sólo pudiera creerla, se dijo Edward a la mañana siguiente mientras observaba a Isabella hablando con los sirvientes al otro lado del salón. Sus sentimientos debían de reflejarse en su rostro de algún modo, porque su vasallo le hizo un comentario al respecto.

—Estás loco por ella, admítelo —murmuró Emmett en tono de satisfacción.

Edward se obligó a apartar la mirada de Isabella. Loco, sí. Lo había hechizado por completo, ejercía sobre él un poder absoluto y eso lo aterraba. Sus sentimientos lo desconcertaban profundamente, lo llenaban de dudas, y sabía de sobra que era inútil tratar de ocultar la verdad a su mejor amigo.

—Es la señora de Swan a todos los efectos, excepto oficialmente, mi señor —observó Emmett—, tal vez deberías hacerla tu esposa formalmente.

Edward clavó la mirada en su copa de vino. Había hecho tantas concesiones a Isabella, que estaba prácticamente a cargo del castillo. En contra de su propio juicio había accedido a sus peticiones, incluso a sabiendas de que se arriesgaba a ser traicionado. La traición era el problema.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que es digna de confianza? —dijo con voz llena de frustración aferrándose a su copa.

—No puedes, Edward —le respondió Emmett con gravedad—, simplemente tienes que tener fe en que te será fiel. Creo que en el caso de lady Isabella no estarías corriendo un gran riesgo.

Pero ¿y si por el contrario el riesgo fuera grande?, pensó Edward. Se conocía muy bien para anticipar cuál sería su reacción: jamás toleraría una esposa infiel; antes la mataría, cegado por la ira, o la encerraría. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle eso a Isabella? ¿Qué clase de marido sería él, un hombre con un pasado terrible? No sabía nada del amor y la ternura, no podía ofrecer ninguna de las dos cosas, ya que carecía de ellas.

Pero ¿y si su vasallo tenía razón?, se preguntó presa de la agitación. Había cambiado en las últimas semanas. Pese a la austera disciplina que se imponía a sí mismo, estaba empezando a apreciar las comodidades de una vida más tranquila. Le agradaba tener una mujer a su lado ocupándose de sus necesidades.

Incluso en ocasiones había dejado volar su imaginación preguntándose cómo sería si Isabella fuera su esposa: el placer de despertarse en sus brazos todas las mañanas, el gozo de sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo todas las noches, la posibilidad de tener hijos con ella.

Cerró los ojos, recordando que, cuando por fin le había hecho el amor la pasada noche, una dulzura salvaje se había apoderado de él por completo, disipando toda su desconfianza sobre la sinceridad de Isabella.

Pero, a la luz del día, sus dudas volvían a atormentarlo. ¿Es que jamás conseguiría olvidar la amargura de su pasado? ¿Sería posible que algún día comenzara de nuevo... una vida nueva, limpia... con Isabella a su lado? ¿Permanecería ella junto a él enfrentándose al mundo entero si era necesario?

¿Y qué decir de la propia Isabella? Decía que lo amaba, pero ¿y si su corazón la engañaba? ¿Podría soportar que lo abandonara, llena de indiferencia y desprecio? ¿Podía hacerla feliz él?

Edward alzó la cabeza buscándola con la mirada y lo que vio lo hizo fruncir el ceño: Isabella se disponía a salir del salón acompañada de Liam.

Controlando los celos que lo impulsaban a seguirlos para descubrir lo que se proponían, se obligó a concentrarse en su comida. No cuestionaría su lealtad. Ella le había pedido que confiara y lo haría... esta vez. Pero le resultaba difícil, más difícil que cabalgar desarmado al encuentro de una legión de adversarios.

En una cámara contigua al salón, Isabella, intrigada, observaba a su hermanastro. Le había sorprendido que Liam fuera a buscarla, aunque también la aliviaba: casi no lo había visto en las dos últimas semanas, desde que había desafiado a Edward. La verdad es que él parecía estar evitándola, como si tuviera miedo de enfrentarse a ella después de haber desvelado el secreto sobre su madre al nuevo señor de Swan, incluso aunque ella ya lo hubiera perdonado. Liam la miró con gesto sombrío, recorriendo con una mirada desconfiada las sombras que los rodeaban.

—Mi señora, tengo una carta para vos. Un sirviente la trajo hasta el castillo y me la confió para que os la hiciera llegar directamente a vos y sólo a vos.

Sacó un pergamino que llevaba escondido en el cinturón y se lo tendió haciendo una reverencia. Con curiosidad y una sensación creciente de desasosiego, Isabella aceptó la carta y leyó rápidamente el par de líneas que en ella había escritas.

—¡Madre misericordiosa! —murmuró sintiendo que su corazón se desbocaba.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi señora? —preguntó Liam preocupado, con la devoción vehemente que lo caracterizaba.

—Billy Black ha vuelto —dijo Isabella alzando la vista y mirando a su hermanastro con desconsuelo—, y desea reunirse conmigo en el bosque.

Capítulo 25

Durante gran parte del día, Isabella se debatió, angustiad entre sus dos lealtades, dividida entre la fidelidad a su padre y a Claredon, y la promesa hecha a Edward, a quien deseaba desesperadamente probarle su lealtad. Si fuera verdaderamente leal al nuevo señor, le entregaría la misiva y dejar que él se ocupara. ¿Qué mejor prueba que entregarle a su enemigo? Pero si traicionaba a Billy, podría estar enviando a un buen hombre a una muerte segura; Edward se había enfurecido por la huida de Billy y la emboscada que la siguió y se encolerizaría aún más si descubría que su enemigo andaba merodeando por el bosque. Y lo que era aún peor, si la descubría protegiendo a un fugitivo, Edward interpretaría su acción como una traición, otra traición.

Pero tal vez Billy traía noticias de su padre o quizá había vuelto a Claredon buscando ayuda para defender la causa de Charlie... Edward podía poner fin rápidamente a todas sus esperanzas de ayudar a su padre, pero, por otro lado, era un señor misericordioso: sin duda escucharía a Billy antes de condenarlo, sin duda le concedería a ella la oportunidad de tener noticias de su padre y acudir en su ayuda si era posible. ¡Madre misericordiosa! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

La angustia era patente en los ojos de Isabella cuando por fin se acercó a Edward, que llegaba del patio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó él preocupado al verla tan agitada.

Ella se obligó a dejar de retorcer los cordones de su cinturón nerviosamente y, haciendo acopio de coraje, se atrevió a decir:

—Necesito hablaros, mi señor... de un asunto de la mayor urgencia.

—¿Y bien?

—En privado si fuera posible.

Edward asintió levemente con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia sus aposentos. Una vez estuvieron solos y con la puerta cerrada, él se volvió hacia Isabella con mirada inquisitiva y se sorprendió mucho al ver que ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Hay algo que debo deciros —murmuró con voz temblorosa—Es sobre mi padre, pero primero... —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—Primero quiero que sepáis, Edward... que mi lealtad os pertenece... incluso si eso significa la muerte de mi padre acusado de traición. Pongo su suerte en vuestras manos.

Desconcertado por aquella declaración, Edward la observó atentamente, esperando. Isabella tragó saliva.

—El vasallo de mi padre, Billy Black, ha vuelto a Claredon y... ha solicitado reunirse conmigo. —Al ver cómo se ensombrecía el rostro de él, añadió—: ¡Edward, os lo imploro, escuchadme primero!

Durante un buen rato él se la quedó mirando sin hablar, como si se forzara a calmarse; después respiró profundamente clavando su mirada en la de Isabella, que tenía el rostro levantado hacia él, calibrando las implicaciones de su ruego. No podía ver engaño ni secreto alguno en la mirada profunda de sus ojos grises, tan sólo angustia.

—Muy bien, os escucho, mi señora. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Decidme, ¿está Billy Black planeando asaltar Claredon?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No sé qué es lo que se propone. —Como Edward la miraba con escepticismo, Isabella le entregó el pergamino que había recibido de su hermanastro—No os estoy mintiendo, Edward... No he sabido nada de Billy aparte de esta misiva.

Él leyó el mensaje rápidamente y le volvió a clavar la mirada. Isabella pensó que parecía querer creerla, concederle el beneficio de la duda. Desde luego Edward tenía que ser plenamente consciente del riesgo que corría ella al informarlo de lo que pasaba: él podía ordenar que capturaran y encarcelaran a Billy sin tener en consideración ni la justicia ni la misericordia.

—¿Qué queréis de mí? —preguntó Edward por fin.

Isabella sintió que la esperanza nacía en su interior al oír el tono racional del guerrero.

—Si me acompañarais a entrevistarme con Billy... podría obtener noticias de mi padre.

—¿Y por qué debería yo hacer tal cosa, mi señora? ¿Qué garantía hay de que vuestro vasallo no me tenderá una emboscada para matarme?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza a modo de negativa con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—Billy es un caballero valeroso y leal, mi señor, cualidades que vos valoráis grandemente. Cuando escapó de Swan, su intención era dirigirse al norte, al castillo de Mortimer, para tratar de ayudar a mi padre. Me resulta imposible creer que participara en el ataque que sufrieron vuestros hombres.

—¿Hay más hombres con él?

—No lo sé, éste es el mensaje que he recibido.

—¿Os lo entregó vuestro hermanastro, Liam?

Ella asintió, recelosa; no le gustaba la idea de que su hermano se viera implicado en una conspiración, pero no la sorprendía la pregunta de Edward; no había detalle que escapara a su mirada escrutadora, lo que sin duda se debía a que esperaba que la traición llegara de todos los flancos.

Él permaneció en silencio un rato y finalmente dijo:

—Muy bien, os acompañaré, pero vendrán con nosotros algunos de mis caballeros.

—Os lo agradezco, mi señor —dijo Isabella con ferviente gratitud—, pero puede ser que Billy huya si ve a tantos hombres.

—En ese caso lo capturaremos —respondió Edward con frialdad—Contentaos con lo que os propongo, mi señora.

Su voz era comedida, pero ella había aprendido a reconocer el tono autoritario con que ponía fin a las discusiones, así que asintió conteniendo las lágrimas y fue a buscar su manto, pues el día anunciaba tormenta.

Edward la siguió con inquietud escaleras abajo. La verdad era que desconfiaba de los motivos de Isabella, consciente de que podría estar tendiéndole una trampa para entregarlo en manos de sus enemigos, de que al dar crédito a lo que ella decía estaba contraviniendo cada una de las lecciones que tan dolorosamente había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, de estar yendo en contra de su propio instinto, que le aconsejaba cautela.

Pero, por otro lado, podía ser que dijera la verdad. Ya la había acusado injustamente en el pasado y, si ése era el caso ahora, se le planteaba un grave dilema: ella le había confiado la vida de las personas que amaba y confiaba en que él sería misericordioso con ellos. ¿Y si se veía obligado a actuar de otro modo? ¿Y si no le quedaba otro remedio que matar a Billy? ¿Sería capaz de traicionar la confianza que ella había depositado en él?

Estaba anocheciendo al final de un día gris cuando se pusieron en marcha seguidos por una pequeña retaguardia de caballeros y soldados. Las sombras que iban en aumento serían una ventaja para los emboscados, pensó Edward sombríamente.

Isabella, cabalgando a su lado a lomos de su palafrén, estaba atenta al silencio de Edward, quien con la armadura y el casco puestos parecía la viva encarnación de un invencible guerrero implacable. Ella sabía que no dudaría en atacar con todas sus fuerzas si se sentía amenazado. Se dirigieron hacia el este, al bosque donde se escondía su madre.

—No está lejos, mi señor —murmuró ella cuando llegaron al prado donde habían hecho el amor con tanta ternura aquel día de primavera.

Edward la miró con impasibilidad y alzó la mano para indicar a sus hombres que se detuvieran y esperaran allí. Él y Isabella se adentraron solos en la espesura y unos instantes después, al llegar a un bosquecillo de robles, ella si detuvo.

—¿Billy? —llamó en voz baja—He venido tal y como me pedisteis.

El sonido inconfundible del acero de una espada siendo desenvainada fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta, sintiendo que el pánico se apoderaba de ella. En un instante también Edward estaba blandiendo su espada, preparado para entrar en combate, y en ese preciso momento Isabella gritó:

—¡No, Billy! ¡Deteneos! ¡Venimos en son de paz! —Podía oír los latidos violentos de su corazón en medio del silencio que siguió— He ofrecido al señor de Swan garantías de vuestra inocencia, pero si empuñáis la espada en su contra, os declaráis su enemigo.

No hubo respuesta, así que Edward añadió con voz ronca.

—Mostraos, Billy Black, ningún hombre honesto si dedica a merodear entre las sombras.

Con gesto sombrío y la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada envainada, el alto caballero salió de detrás del tronco de un gran roble. Todo en él indicaba cautela y desconfianza, pero permaneció impasible frente al poderoso guerrero normando. Billy apartó la mirada de Edward para dirigirla hacia Isabella con gesto de reproche:

—Mi señora, confiaba en que fuerais más discreta.

—No tengo secretos para mi señor Edward —respondió ella en voz baja—Ha accedido a escuchar lo que tengáis que decir. ¿Cómo estáis, Billy?

El caballero miró a Edward una vez más.

—Bastante bien, mi señora.

—Podéis hablar con total libertad —lo tranquilizó Isabella—¿Habéis tenido noticias de mi padre?

—¿Noticias? Sí, pero no he conseguido nada. Me fue imposible entrar en el castillo de Bridgenorth, así que todo lo que sé son rumores.

—¿Qué habéis oído?

—No tengo pruebas, mi señora, sólo sospechas.

—Decidnos lo que sabéis —lo apremió Isabella.

—El asedio está debilitando a los defensores de Bridgenorth —respondió Billy fijando la atención en Edward—El rey Henry planeaba acercar las catapultas a las murallas cuando Hugh Mortimer envió a sus emisarios para discutir las condiciones de la rendición. Me las ingenié para hablar con uno de los pajes de los enviados de Mortimer, y el muchacho me contó que lord Charlie fue encerrado por su señor en las mazmorras del castillo por haberse negado a sublevarse contra el rey.

—¿Prisionero? ¿Se negó?— Una esperanza salvaje recorrió a Isabella. Si eso era cierto, ¡significaba que su padre no era un traidor!

Llena de gozo ante esa posibilidad, Isabella continuó haciendo preguntas a Billy, pero él levantó una mano en señal de cautela.

—Dicen que Charlie está enfermo, mi señora. Si se opuso a Mortimer, es muy probable que lo hayan castigado por su desobediencia... privándolo de alimentos, incluso torturándolo, y Mortimer es conocido por su crueldad cuando se enfurece.

Isabella se volvió hacia Edward con ojos suplicantes.

—Edward... os lo ruego, permitidme ir a su lado; podría estar muy grave.

En los ojos del guerrero había una determinación absoluta.

—Vuestro padre ha sido acusado de traición. ¿Esperáis que crea en su inocencia sin prueba alguna?

—Os lo juro —declaró Isabella, angustiada—, no estaba considerando sublevarse cuando salió hacia Bridgenorth. Mi padre es leal a Henry.

—Es cierto —añadió Billy en tono solemne—En su día, Charlie consideró ponerse del lado del hijo bastardo de Stephen, Ben, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando supo más detalles sobre el carácter del joven. Charlie sabía que Inglaterra necesitaba un soberano fuerte y decidió apoyar al nuevo rey incondicionalmente.

—Sí —apostilló Isabella con vehemencia, recordando los días del reinado de Stephen, tiempos de anarquía, codicia y desorden—Mi padre ya no podía soportar más ver cómo Inglaterra se desangraba en luchas internas y apoyaba la idea de un soberano que devolviera la paz al país.

—Pero Charlie le proporcionó caballeros a Mortimer —le recordó Edward—¿Acaso lo desmentís?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tan sólo lo acompañaba el número de caballeros a que se había comprometido en virtud de los feudos que Mortimer le había concedido. Estaba obligado a hacer honor a su palabra.

Al oír su apasionada defensa, Edward arrugó la frente, pensativo. Isabella siempre había mantenido que su padre era inocente, y ciertamente era descabellado pensar que Charlie se hubiera unido a los rebeldes en contra de Henry después de haber permanecido firme durante dos tumultuosas décadas. Sería el colmo de la insensatez rebelarse en contra de un rey poderoso que ya contaba con el apoyo de muchos condes ingleses y, en su día, Charlie no le había parecido en absoluto un insensato, al contrario, le había dado la impresión de que el señor de Swan era extremadamente astuto.

Pese a su recelo, Edward se dejó convencer por los argumentos de Isabella en defensa de su padre. El ambicioso Hugh Mortimer tenía razones para sublevarse, pues era un poderoso barón partidario de Stephen, que sin duda albergaba esperanzas de salir victorioso, pero era muy probable que su vasallo Charlie fuera inocente de traición y que Mortimer lo hubiera hecho prisionero.

Mientras Edward luchaba con sus pensamientos, Isabella esperaba impacientemente su respuesta clavándose las uñas en la palma de las manos.

—Mi padre es inocente —repitió, ansiosa, en voz baja e implorante—, y debo encontrar la manera de probarlo. —Edward la miró, inescrutable—Podría presentarme ante Henry en defensa de mi padre...

—No —dijo Edward—Conozco a Henry, no os recibirá, está decidido a sofocar la rebelión implacablemente y a que la suerte de los rebeldes sirva de escarmiento.

Isabella se mordió el labio; no podía permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras existiera una posibilidad de salvar a su padre.

—Edward... os lo suplico, permitidme ir a verlo.

Edward se tomó su tiempo en contestar mientras envainaba la espada lentamente:

—No.

—¿No? Pero...

Alzando una mano, el guerrero interrumpió las protestas de Isabella:

—Seré yo quien vaya al campamento del rey para hablar con Henry personalmente. Por lo menos a mí me escuchará. —Isabella se lo quedó mirando, casi sin atreverse a creer que se tomaría tantas molestias por ella— Pero si Charlie es declarado culpable... —añadió Edward en tono de aviso clavándole la mirada—, entonces poco podré hacer para ayudarlo, aunque solicitaré la clemencia del rey.

Las esperanzas de Isabella se reavivaron y el amor por Edward la invadió con tal fuerza que pensó que su corazón iba a estallar.

—¿Haríais eso por mí, mi señor?

Edward apartó la mirada bruscamente.

—Por la justicia —murmuró faltando a la verdad—No me agradaría ver cómo un hombre honorable es condenado injustamente. —Deseoso de cambiar de tema, centró su atención en Billy nuevamente—Me entregaréis vuestra espada y me juraréis lealtad.

Billy inclinó la cabeza.

—Os entregaré mi espada, mi señor, y juraré no levantar mi brazo contra vos, pero no puedo juraros lealtad.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—¿Os negáis a jurarme lealtad como vuestro señor?

—No niego que seáis señor de Swan —respondió Billy en voz baja—Sin duda os habéis hecho con el control de los dominios y es probable que así sea de ahora en adelante, pero no os juraré lealtad: soy fiel a Charlie, su vasallo, y mi juramento es sagrado. No lo traicionan mientras siga con vida.

Las facciones de Edward se relajaron ligeramente y asintió, lleno de respeto por aquel hombre que no estaba dispuesto a traicionar sus principios aunque le costara la vida. Él habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

—Mi señor —añadió el caballero—, si me permitierais conservar mi espada, tal vez podría utilizarla en defensa de mi señor Charlie. Me proponía reunir hombres para tratar de rescatarlo, pero si vos os ofrecéis a interceder por él... ¿me consentiríais marchar bajo vuestro estandarte?

—Sí, seréis bienvenido.

—Creo que deberíamos volver a Bridgenorth cuanto antes, actuar con rapidez podría ser vital.

—Saldremos por la mañana —asintió Edward—. Y, ahora, volvamos a Claredon para que podáis informar a mis hombres sobre cómo se desarrolla el asedio.

Edward y Isabella esperaron a que Billy fuera a buscar su caballo escondido entre los árboles y los tres volvieron juntos a Claredon. Todos cabalgaban en silencio. Isabella estaba demasiado absorta pensando en su padre para mantener una conversación y Edward meditaba sobre qué estrategia seguir.

Le había prometido que ayudaría a su padre, pero aun así era muy probable que fracasara en su misión, que Charlie no fuera absuelto tal y como deseaba Isabella con desesperación, que, con la sentencia de su padre, la suerte de Isabella quedase también sellada. Como hija de un traidor, sufriría todo tipo de vejaciones, perdería todos sus derechos, tierras y fortuna, incluso toda posibilidad de misericordia por parte del rey; la despojarían de todo y, sin dote alguna, ni los conventos más pobres la aceptarían.

A no ser que él interviniera. Había una posibilidad de protegerla. Edward suspiró tratando de calmarse. Si la hacía su esposa, podría protegerla de las consecuencias de la traición de su padre. De hecho, su propio honor le exigía que la compensara de algún modo, se admitió a sí mismo sintiendo que lo asaltaba el sentimiento de culpa. Le había declarado a Isabella una guerra sin cuartel tratándola como a un enemigo al que hay que aplastar y había sido una lucha desigual, porque, pese a su valor y la tozuda lealtad de su gente, ella era mucho más débil. Ningún caballero que hiciera honor a ese nombre habría violado las normas de la caballería como él había hecho.

Y, lo que era aún peor, había utilizado su cuerpo para su propio placer y como un arma en contra de ella, la había avergonzado y deshonrado al obligarla a compartir su cama y, finalmente, ella se había rendido jurándole lealtad y, al hacerlo, lo había hecho responsable de su bienestar. A partir de mañana, se ausentaría durante semanas, quizá más, así que, si iba a actuar, tenía que hacerlo esa misma noche. Edward se decidió sintiendo que su corazón se desbocaba. Se casaría con Isabella esa misma noche, antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea. El hecho de que con ello Isabella quedase unida a él irremisiblemente era una consideración en la que se negó a ahondar.

Su corazón aún latía violentamente cuando llegaron al salón donde cenaban las gentes del castillo. Isabella empezó a subir la escalera aduciendo que él estaría ocupado hablando con sus hombres, pero Edward la detuvo agarrándola del brazo:

—Quedaos, mi señora —dijo volviéndose para llamar a un sirviente al que envió en busca del sacerdote.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Ocurre algo, mi señor?

—No —dijo mirándola, pensativo—. Por fin vais a ver vuestro deseo cumplido, mi señora —le respondió misteriosamente.

La confusión de Isabella iba en aumento.

—¿Mi deseo?

—Deseabais convertiros en mi esposa. Pues bien, tengo intención de desposaros antes de marcharme.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta, sorprendida e incrédula.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó finalmente casi sin aliento.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué os avendríais a formalizar el matrimonio después de tanto tiempo, después de haberos opuesto a la unión una y otra vez?

Edward apartó la vista, tratando de evitar que sus ojos se encontraran.

—Porque el rey así lo desea. La última vez que me entrevisté con él me instó a que lo hiciera y, si ahora voy a presentarme ante él buscando su favor, prefiero no hacerlo desde una posición de debilidad.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó ella en voz baja—. ¿Es ésa la verdadera razón?

No era la única razón, ni siquiera la más importante, pero era cierto que podía reforzar su posición ante Henry si le obedecía en lo relativo al matrimonio. Sin embargo, Edward no deseaba confesar sus sentimientos ni sus remordimientos a Isabella, ni desvelar la necesidad que sentía de protegerla, ni tampoco dar muestras de su debilidad por ella, del deseo que se había convertido en obsesión implacable.

—Es razón suficiente —replicó él, cortante.

—No, mi señor —dijo por fin Isabella, negando con la cabeza—. No es suficiente. No para mí. —Suspiró profundamente—. Podéis elegir casaros por motivos políticos, Edward, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. No pronunciaré los votos matrimoniales. No me casaré con vos.

Capítulo 26

Ahora fue Edward quien se la quedó mirando fijamente. ¿Había oído mal?

—¿Queréis decir que os negáis?

—Sí, mi señor —respondió ella en voz baja—, no me casaré con vos.

Confusión, incredulidad, duda... luchaban en la mente de Edward. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara. Tal vez Isabella estaba mostrándose tímida y coqueta, fingiendo rechazar su magnánima oferta para obtener de él mayores concesiones.

Irritado con la estratagema, la miró amenazantemente, con aquella mirada suya que hacía temblar hasta a los hombres más valerosos, pero, en vez de estremecerse, Isabella le devolvió la mirada muy seria, con expresión de tristeza infinita.

—Hubo un tiempo en que las motivaciones políticas os parecieron una razón suficiente para casaros —le indicó Edward, tratando, y consiguiendo a su modo de ver, ser razonable.

—Eso fue... antes de conoceros. —El enojo de él se disipó dejando paso a un verdadero desconcierto—. Ahora os comprendo mucho mejor, Edward, y eso afecta a mis decisiones mucho más que la política. —Apartó los ojos, incapaz de sostener la mirada de Edward por más tiempo y se agarró las manos para que dejaran de temblarle—. Los motivos originales para nuestra unión ya no existen: accedí a casarme con vos para complacer a mi padre y para proporcionar a Claredon un señor poderoso que lo sucediera, pero, como vos mismo me habéis recordado a menudo, ya sois señor de Swan. En cuanto a mi padre, no hay duda de que, en la situación de peligro en que se encuentra, otras preocupaciones más urgentes ocupan sus pensamientos.

La desolación invadió a Edward como si le golpearan la boca del estómago, pero trató de ignorar lo que sentía y concentrarse en el razonamiento de Isabella. Las circunstancias habían cambiado radicalmente, de eso no había duda, pero aún quedaban motivos para el matrimonio, por lo menos por su parte. Al principio, había accedido al compromiso movido por sus propios intereses, pero sus razonamientos seguían siendo válidos: deseaba que Isabella le diera herederos y, en cuanto a las motivaciones políticas, aún eran relevantes, sobre todo ahora que el rey lo instaba a que formalizara la unión. Tanto una como otra eran razones suficientes para desposarlo, o por lo menos eso se decía a sí mismo. No quería ahondar ahora demasiado en la urgencia que sentía por casarse con Isabella. Bastaba con que estuviera dispuesto a hacerle el honor de desposarla.

—Os aseguro que los términos del contrato serán generosos, si es eso lo que os preocupa —dijo finalmente.

—No se trata de eso —dijo Isabella lanzando un suspiro y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, pues sabía que ésa era la apuesta más arriesgada que había hecho en toda su vida—. Os lo agradezco, mi señor, pero no puedo aceptar.

Él seguía sin creérselo, se había imaginado que ella aceptaría inmediatamente, ya que con ello habría «ganado» la batalla. ¡Por los clavos de Cristo! ¡Estaba ofreciendo a Isabella exactamente lo que ella le había estado exigiendo durante semanas!

Irracionalmente, Edward se sintió traicionado por su inexplicable negativa, pero, incapaz de reconocer que lo que sentía era dolor, negándose a aceptarlo, se refugió en la ira. Abrió la boca disponiéndose a responder cortante cuando se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña multitud rodeándolos, a la espera de sus órdenes.

—Discutiremos este asunto en privado —murmuró para que sólo Isabella pudiera oírlo.

—No hay nada más que discutir, mi señor.

Perdiendo los nervios, la agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta la escalera.

—En mis aposentos. Ahora.

Subieron sin hablar; sólo se oían sus pisadas y el repiqueteo de las espuelas del guerrero.

—¿Qué son esas tonterías que oigo? —le preguntó irritado cuando hubo cerrado la puerta—. Durante semanas habéis estado acosándome para que os hiciera mi esposa.

—No os he acosado —respondió ella en voz baja—, y no son tonterías. Ya no espero que os caséis conmigo.

—Pero ¿por qué? —exclamó Edward debatiéndose entre la incomprensión y la frustración, el dolor y la ira.

Los ojos de Isabella también parecían angustiados.

—Porque pensaréis que os he engañado para que os caséis y así salvar mi propia piel y mi herencia; que os he obligado a comprometeros en una unión que os resulta repulsiva. No os haré aceptar un matrimonio que tanto os desagrada, mi señor.

Él se la quedó mirando un buen rato.

—No me resultaría desagradable —admitió al fin a regañadientes.

—Sí que os lo resultaría y yo me niego a obligaros a casaros en contra de vuestra voluntad.

Edward negó con la cabeza bruscamente.

—Si tratarais de obligarme, ni descoyuntándome con caballos salvajes lo conseguiríais, pero ése no es el caso en absoluto. He cambiado de opinión porque estaría cumpliendo órdenes de mi soberano.

—Los deseos del rey Henry no son razón suficiente para mí —insistió Isabella tozudamente.

Edward blasfemó entre dientes y volvió a negar con la cabeza:

—¿Acepto honraros como esposa mía y me rechazáis? No puedo permitirlo, muchacha. Os casaréis conmigo esta noche para que mañana pueda marcharme con la conciencia tranquila.

Isabella alzó la barbilla.

—¿Lo veis, Edward? Me llamáis muchacha en tono desdeñoso, como si fuera el barro que pisáis.

Edward la miró, sorprendido.

—No es mi intención ofenderos, llamo así a todas las mujeres.

—Lo sé. —El dolor que le atenazaba la garganta hizo que le temblara la voz—. Pero yo deseo ser para vos algo más que otra mujer. Quiero más, mucho más, mi señor. Quiero que me aceptéis como vuestra compañera en esta vida, como la madre de vuestros hijos, como vuestro verdadero amor, no como una posesión más ni como vuestra manceba ni vuestra esclava.

Edward la observó analizando la profunda seriedad de su expresión.

—Pedís demasiado, mi señora.

—No tanto, mi señor.

Él apretó los labios.

—¿Acaso pretendéis que me arrodille ante vos? ¿Es eso lo que queréis?

Isabella negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿qué? ¡Por todos los santos!

—Para empezar, quiero un esposo que confíe en mí.

—¿Confiar? —Edward frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con este asunto?

—Todo, mi señor. Vos creéis que las damas nobles son incapaces de cumplir sus juramentos, pensáis que no tenemos honor ni escrúpulos, pero yo considero los juramentos sagrados. Mi intención es ser fiel a mi esposo hasta el día de mi muerte.

Lleno de desconfianza, Edward escrutó el bello rostro de Isabella, viendo escritos en él su convicción y su sincero compromiso. Sabía cuánto valoraba ella los juramentos, pues había visto la devoción que sentía por sus padres y su gente. Ciertamente, era por causa de esa convicción por lo que él se había arriesgado por fin a desposarla, porque sabía que su juramento de honrarlo y obedecerlo sería sagrado para ella, pero ahora Isabella se negaba siquiera a considerar la unión por culpa de una idea descabellada sobre la confianza.

Edward respiró profundamente para aplacar la tensión que crecía en su interior, convencido de que era más sensato optar por insistir en los beneficios de la unión.

—¿Acaso tengo que recordaros cuáles serían vuestros derechos, mi señora?

—No me interesa lo más mínimo.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo él arrugando la boca con escepticismo—. ¿Qué ocurriría si yo muriera? Me dispongo a emprender viaje hacia el campo de batalla, Henry asedia el castillo de Mortimer. Podría matarme una flecha perdida, ¡incluso unos salteadores! Si fuerais mi viuda, tendríais ciertos derechos sobre mis posesiones.

Ella se estremeció al pensar en la posibilidad de que Edward muriera, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

—Os equivocáis sobre mi carácter —dijo suavemente— si pensáis que la fortuna y el poder son lo que me mueve al matrimonio.

—Pero... si fuerais mi esposa, tendríais más influencia en los asuntos de vuestro preciado Claredon —señaló Edward.

—Tal vez... pero Claredon sobrevivirá sin mí; vos lo gobernaréis justamente, no me cabe la menor duda.

Edward entornó los ojos.

—Si consigo liberar a vuestro padre, ¿lo reconsideraréis?

—Mi decisión no tiene nada que ver con mi padre. Os estoy profundamente agradecida por todo lo que habéis hecho y haréis por mi familia, Edward, más agradecida de lo que alcanzo a expresar con palabras, pero vuestra generosidad hacia mis padres no me hará cambiar de opinión.

Una sensación poco familiar de pánico se apoderó de Edward, pero consiguió que ésta no aumentara su furia.

—Quizá habéis olvidado un detalle importante, mi señora —dijo secamente—, ya estamos casados, pues vuestro truco de las sábanas sirvió para cimentar nuestra unión, lo queráis o no, y es muy posible que Roma no conceda la nulidad.

—Pero hay las mismas probabilidades de que la conceda —replicó Isabella con suavidad.

—Si el papa no ha tomado aún una decisión, enviaré una petición retirando la solicitud de nulidad. —Ella no respondió y él apretó la mandíbula, buscando otro argumento—. ¿Os habéis parado a pensar en las consecuencias de vuestra negativa? —añadió—. Si vuestro padre es declarado culpable, se os despojará de vuestro rango y de todas vuestras posesiones, os veréis obligada a mendigar, pasaréis a depender de la corona y muy probablemente os obligarán a casaros con el hombre que elija para vos el rey Henry.

—Prefiero esa alternativa. El rey Henry me entregará a un hombre que no podré amar y tal vez ni siquiera respetar... pero lo prefiero a ver cómo vos acabáis odiándome.

Al oír sus palabras, Edward se sintió débil, aturdido, como si le hubieran atravesado el vientre con una espada pero aún no pudiera sentir el dolor. El golpe que ella le había asestado se reflejaba en su rostro y Isabella tendió hacia él una mano implorante: tenía que hacerle comprender que no lo rechazaba a él, sino que lo dejaba libre para que decidiera qué era lo que verdaderamente quería.

Las facciones de Isabella se suavizaron volviéndose suplicantes mientras lo miraba.

—Seguís sin comprender, ¿no es cierto? Quiero ser vuestra esposa, pero si no podéis admitir lo que sentís, si no estáis convencido, si no estáis verdaderamente convencido, en lo más profundo de vuestro corazón, de que puedo haceros feliz, de que puedo llenar vuestra vida como vos podéis llenar la mía, de que nuestros corazones serán uno, entonces debo rechazar vuestra oferta de matrimonio.

Él apartó la mirada y dijo secamente:

—Queréis que os conquiste con palabras dulces, pero soy un soldado, no un poeta.

—No —respondió ella con vehemencia—, no me importa qué palabras uséis, aunque si verdaderamente me amarais, no dudaríais en pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos desde las almenas del castillo. Lo que me importa es tan sólo lo que sentís por mí. Si no podéis confiar en mí, si creéis que os he acorralado hasta conseguir que me desposéis, acabaríais odiándome y, Edward..., no podría soportarlo.

—Jamás podría odiaros —dijo él ásperamente en voz muy baja.

—Pero tampoco me amáis.

Se hizo un silencio largo e incómodo y Isabella lo miró con tristeza.

—Ahora, por lo menos deseáis mi cuerpo, pero ¿qué ocurrirá cuando os canséis de mí? ¿Me apartaréis de vuestro lado? ¿Buscaréis consuelo en brazos de otra mujer? ¿Volveréis a vuestra manceba sarracena y os olvidaréis de mí? No podría soportar perderos de ese modo, mi corazón no lo soportaría. Es mejor que no me case con vos.

Edward le clavó la mirada, deseoso de negar sus acusaciones. Ella se confundía en una cosa al menos: él quería algo más que el cuerpo de Isabella, la quería a ella, toda ella, quería ligarla a él irrevocablemente y quería creerla, anhelaba desesperadamente confiar en ella, convencerse de que no lo traicionaría. Deseaba desnudar su corazón, librarse del miedo que lo atenazaba, quería amarla, pero era incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. Con voz enronquecida por el dolor, dijo:

—Os habéis asegurado mi mano, ¿acaso queréis mi alma también?

—No, Edward —dijo ella suavemente—, no vuestra alma, vuestro corazón. Quiero vuestro amor, nada más servirá. Cuando podáis decir libremente que me amáis, entonces pronunciaré mis votos matrimoniales ante Dios con todo el amor de mi corazón.

¡Cómo podía él reconocer su amor si no tenía corazón! ¿Cómo ofrecerle algo que no poseía?

Al ver que él no decía nada, Isabella sonrió con tristeza.

—Sois un buen hombre, Edward, digno de mi amor y mi devoción, pero no me creéis digna de vos, no confiáis en mí, y hasta que podáis hacerlo, hasta que no podáis decir con toda sinceridad que me amáis, yo no puedo ser vuestra esposa.

Isabella leyó la respuesta en la mirada sombría de Edward.

—Ya me parecía que no era posible —murmuró ella con el corazón agarrotado.

Alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla del guerrero. Él se estremeció como si su tacto le quemara.

—Me pedís demasiado —dijo amargamente.

—Puede ser, pero espero que no.

Edward apretó los dientes y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado —le dijo por encima del hombro antes de salir de la habitación, y cerró dando un gran portazo.

—Rezo fervientemente para que así sea —musitó Isabella para sí, preguntándose si no habría cometido el mayor error de su vida, pues la verdad era que aceptaría a Edward bajo cualquier condición si tan sólo pudiera estar segura de que al casarse con él no lo estaba condenando a una vida desgraciada, de que un día él conseguiría abrirle su corazón sin reservas, sin amargo recelo ni traicioneras dudas. El amor no podía sobrevivir si no había confianza.

«¿Acaso estoy loca por querer que confíes en mí, amor mío?» Lanzó un suspiró, convencida de que no se permitiría perder la esperanza y de que, algún día, con la ayuda de Dios, conseguiría atravesar la armadura que cubría el corazón del Dragón, y su más preciado sueño se haría realidad.

Aturdido, sintiéndose como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho con una lanza, Edward bajó al salón y pidió vino al sentarse a la mesa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Emmett observando el rostro atribulado de su señor.

—Ha rechazado mi oferta de matrimonio —dijo, inexpresivo.

Emmett parecía sorprendido.

—¿Te ha rechazado?

—Así es. No se casará conmigo, ¿puedes creerlo? Dice que no confío en ella lo suficiente.

Su vasallo lo observó en silencio y por fin dijo:

—¿Confías en ella, mi señor?

—Lo suficiente para desposarla. ¿Qué más puede pedir?

Emmett tardó un buen rato en contestar.

—Creo que puedo entender su postura.

—¿De veras?

Edward sacudió la cabeza con gesto amargo, tratando de negar las emociones que atormentaban su alma. Debería alegrarse de que Isabella lo hubiera rechazado: hacía semanas, años, que trataba de encontrar la manera de eludir el matrimonio, así que ¿por qué sentía ahora este dolor en las entrañas y en el pecho?, ¿por qué sentía ese miedo implacable? Era miedo, no a comprometerse con ella, sino a perderla.

—En ese caso te ruego que me expliques su negativa —añadió con voz grave—Jamás lograré entender la mente de las mujeres.

—Me temo que ése es el problema, mi señor. Lady Isabella no es una mujer cualquiera, y tú no eres capaz de verlo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que dijo ella —respondió Edward con tono abatido.

Emmett se puso muy serio.

—¿Eres incapaz de darle la confianza que te pide, Edward?

El Dragón Negro fijó la mirada en la mesa.

—¡Qué importa si lo hago o no!

—Creo que importa enormemente... a ella le importa. En los últimos tiempos has sospechado de lady Isabella en varias ocasiones, y en cada una de ellas ha resultado ser inocente, pero eres incapaz de absolverla de los cargos de traición y engaño. Tiene motivos más que suficientes para no querer dejar su destino en tus manos.

Era verdad, Edward no podía negarlo: la había herido de manera inexcusable. Y, sin embargo, cuando había tratado de compensarla por ello, ella le había respondido despreciando su gesto; se había abierto a ella y se había expuesto a este dolor para nada.

—¿La amas?

Edward se sobresaltó al oír la pregunta. No podía responder con certeza, no podía poner nombre a la locura que sentía por Isabella, a esa emoción que le inundaba el corazón cuando ella estaba cerca, incluso cuando pensaba en ella simplemente.

—Sinceramente... no lo sé.

Emmett asintió con gesto comprensivo.

—En ese caso te aconsejo que consideres detenidamente lo que sientes por ella, mi señor. Busca en tu corazón y tu mente. Si sientes algo por ella además de pasión, díselo; a una mujer le gusta oír esas cosas...

El padre John llegó apresuradamente hasta la mesa del señor con gesto preocupado.

—¿Me habéis mandado llamar, mi señor?

La respuesta de Edward era prácticamente un gruñido:

—Todo ha sido un error, volved a atender vuestro rebaño —le ordenó, cortante—Parece que al final no necesitaré vuestros servicios.

No hubo ceremonia de boda esa noche. Durante la cena, lleno de resentimiento y absorto en sus propios pensamientos, Edward apenas cruzó una palabra con Isabella y se quedó en el salón con sus hombres hasta pasada la medianoche, tratando de retrasar el momento de enfrentarse a ella de nuevo.

Cuando por fin volvió a sus aposentos despertándola, no hizo mención alguna del torbellino de sentimientos que lo martirizaba, pero le hizo el amor con una urgencia salvaje que rayaba en la desesperación, pues por muchos obstáculos que se interpusieran entre ellos, su deseo por Isabella no había disminuido, su pasión era insaciable.

Ella lo acompañó hasta el patio a la mañana siguiente mientras Edward se disponía a salir hacia el campamento de Henry. Su poderoso caballo piafaba y resoplaba impacientemente mientras él daba las últimas instrucciones a los vasallos que permanecerían en el castillo, incluido Emmett.

Deliberadamente se despidió de Isabella en último lugar. Cuando por fin se dirigió a ella, Edward fue incapaz de pronunciar las palabras que Isabella tanto anhelaba oír.

—Haré cuanto pueda por vuestro padre —dijo él secamente mientras se ponía los guanteletes.

Ella observó sus facciones duras e impasibles, deseando que la rodeara con sus brazos, que las cosas pudieran solucionarse entre ellos. Su actitud distante la desesperaba.

—Os lo agradezco, mi señor.

No la tocó, no la abrazó ni la besó como Isabella deseaba. Ella permaneció allí de pie, inmóvil, sintiendo un dolor profundo en su corazón mientras él montaba sin pronunciar palabra. Pero, cuando agarró las riendas, Edward le hizo otra concesión. En voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo oyeran, le dijo:

—Mi señora, os confío el castillo en mi ausencia. Custodiadlo bien hasta mi regreso.

Isabella sintió ganas de llorar. Edward hacía saber a todos que dejaba el castillo en sus manos, por lo menos confiaba en ella lo suficiente para eso. Sólo le cabía esperar que algún día fuese capaz de confiarle su corazón. Con una sonrisa trémula, ella asintió solemnemente.

—Como deseéis, mi señor.

Isabella pensó que se marcharía sin decir nada más, pero por fortuna se equivocaba. Sin previo aviso, Edward blasfemó entre dientes e, inclinándose, la tomó en sus brazos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla con una pasión salvaje, sorprendiéndola con su violencia, su necesidad. Pero Isabella se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, correspondiendo a su pasión, saboreando el remordimiento, la pena y la desesperación en sus labios.

Tan repentinamente como la había tomado en sus brazos, Edward la dejó de vuelta en el suelo. En sus ojos color ámbar había una expresión enigmática y, sin mediar palabra, hizo girar su caballo y partió a medio galope, seguido de la columna de caballeros y soldados.

A través de las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista, Isabella observó cómo se alejaba sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez mientras el dragón de su estandarte ondeaba orgullosamente al viento.

Capítulo 27

Fue un viaje inquietante para Edward. Sus pensamientos lo atormentaron durante todo el camino hacia el norte mientras que el consejo de su vasallo resonaba en sus oídos con una urgencia persistente e implacable: «Busca en tu corazón, busca en tu corazón, busca en tu corazón...»

¿Qué sentía por Isabella? ¿Qué albergaba, más allá de la pasión, en lo más profundo de su corazón?

La naturaleza generosa de Isabella, su defensa apasionada de su gente, la devoción por los que amaba, la dedicación a sus cuidados, todo indicaba que era digna de confianza. Las mujeres no solían caracterizarse por su fidelidad y sus altos principios, pero, en el caso de Isabella, dentro de ese pecho bien formado latía un corazón rebosante de honor, coraje y honestidad, dignos del caballero más valiente. Era la mujer de un guerrero, digna de cualquier gobernante. Mucho más digna que él, concluyó Edward sombríamente.

Había estado tan cegado por los prejuicios, su visión tan sesgada por sus amargas experiencias, que se había negado a ver, se había negado tozudamente a admitir, incluso a sí mismo, que estaba perdiendo su corazón y entregándoselo a Isabella. Había descubierto, no sin dolor, que no podía proteger su corazón como quien se pone un lorigón de cota de malla, y ahora estaba maniatado por cadenas de seda.

¡Dios! Confiaba, rezaba para que Roma no le concediera la nulidad; de ser así, no tendría ningún derecho legal sobre Isabella. ¿Sería capaz de dejarla? La pregunta era absurda. No podía enfrentarse al vacío sombrío de la vida sin ella, no podía, no quería dejarla marchar, pero el precio que tenía que pagar para que lo aceptara era su corazón.

Edward respiró profundamente, apretando los ojos, tratando de vaciar la mente de las imágenes que lo atormentaban: Isabella desafiándolo a que mirara más allá de su amargura y su odio. Isabella riéndose. Isabella haciéndole el amor... sus pechos suaves sobre su torso, sus manos tibias rodeándolo, acariciándolo. Isabella rechazándolo.

«Si no estáis convencido, si no estáis verdaderamente convencido, en lo más profundo de vuestro corazón, de que puedo haceros feliz, de que puedo llenar vuestra vida como vos podéis llenar la mía, de que nuestros corazones serán uno...»

Sí, estaba convencido: podía entregarle su corazón. Se lo había entregado. Ansiaba desesperadamente que ella lo amara y él la amara. Su deseo iba más allá de la sangre y la fiebre de la carne, surgía de lo más profundo de su interior, de su alma. Ella había tocado algo dentro de él que no sabía que poseía. La amaba.

Abrió los ojos al día gris y se quedó mirando las suaves colinas, saboreando las palabras en sus labios: «La amo.» Lo sentía con una rotundidad que reverberaba en su mente, en su cuerpo, incluso en su alma.

Echó la cabeza atrás y se rió sorprendiendo a sus hombres. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía liberado del peso de la amargura que siempre había llevado a cuestas, se sentía como un recién nacido: indefenso, inocente, maravillado por el mundo que lo rodeaba.

Amaba a Isabella, la necesitaba de una manera pura y poderosa, igual que necesitaba el aire. Si conseguía que fuese suya, sólo pediría a la vida que le permitiera protegerla del mundo, de la tristeza y el dolor. No deseaba nada más. Pero, sabiendo la clase de mujer que era, ella no aceptaría su protección mansamente, sino que permanecería en pie a su lado, luchando junto a él como su igual, su alma gemela.

Edward cerró los ojos, recordando. Ninguna mujer le había ofrecido jamás la ternura generosa y desinteresada que ella le había brindado; tampoco ninguna mujer se había atrevido jamás a desafiar y retar a Edward como ella lo había hecho.

Una sonrisa atribulada atravesó su rostro mientras recordaba sus tempestuosos enfrentamientos... una sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente: él había tratado de apagar ese fuego temperamental, ese espíritu maravilloso, cuando debería haberla admirado por ello. Nunca más, había roto con las cadenas del pasado y a partir de ahora la honraría como se merecía.

Pero se recordó a sí mismo que antes debía atender otros asuntos, poniéndose serio de repente: había prometido ayudar al padre de Isabella. Por el bien de ella, rezaba para que su padre fuera inocente; no soportaba pensar en cómo sufriría si su padre era ahorcado como traidor.

Pero eso no llegaría a ocurrir, se prometió Edward. Él era un caballero del rey, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por la mujer que amaba. Si era necesario, incluso se enfrentaría a su rey para salvar la vida del padre de Isabella.

El campamento de Henry le resultaba una estampa familiar, un hervidero de actividad militar. Las tiendas y pabellones se extendían sobre una amplia explanada, los estandartes ondeaban al viento en las entradas y los poderosos caballos estaban atados en las proximidades. Dondequiera que se mirase, había una multitud: caballeros, arqueros, escuderos y pajes, cocineros, así como herreros y armeros que se desplazaban con el campamento, por no mencionar los mensajeros que iban y venían.

Edward observó la intensa actividad con poco entusiasmo. ¡Había cambiado tan profundamente en los últimos meses! Ya no era el guerrero ansioso de entrar en combate y, pese a que había luchado, celebrado y conversado con los mejores de entre aquellos hombres, ahora todo lo que deseaba era volver a casa, a Claredon, a Isabella.

La tienda del rey Henry era la más grande de todas, pero incluso Edward, un caballero de alto rango y que gozaba del favor del rey, no sería recibido por el soberano inmediatamente. Lo hicieron esperar fuera durante casi diez minutos, aguardando a que el rey se dignara llamarlo.

Sin embargo, la espera le sirvió para enterarse de los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos desde que había escoltado a la reina Leonor hasta allí: parecía que Henry estaba a punto de ver el fruto de sus esfuerzos por aplastar la rebelión de los barones sublevados.

—Han solicitado negociar las condiciones —le informó otro caballero en tono animado— Se les están acabando las provisiones, así que creo que negociarían con el mismo diablo.

Edward asintió con gesto de aprobación. Henry se había resistido a irrumpir en el castillo de Mortimer con sus fuerzas, arriesgándose a perder valiosos hombres al destruir la muralla, y había decidido que era más sensato esperar a que el hambre hiciera mella en los asediados. Ahora era evidente que la campaña para someter a los rebeldes llegaba a su fin. En ese preciso instante, Henry se reunía con los barones que había enviado a negociar con los rebeldes los términos de la rendición.

Por fin condujeron a Edward hasta el rey, que caminaba de un lado a otro como tenía por costumbre, rodeado por sus vasallos de más alto rango, secretarios y sirvientes, todos haciendo gala de un excelente humor. Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, Edward se arrodilló y besó la mano del soberano.

—Mi señor, os felicito por vuestra victoria.

—¡Ah, Edward, el mejor de mis caballeros! Llegáis justo a tiempo de recibir vuestra parte del botín.

El joven gobernante de cabellos rojizos, rey de Inglaterra y Normandía, no era demasiado alto pero rezumaba energía, que, junto con sus anchos hombros, su cuerpo fornido y su voz fuerte, le confería una autoridad y una presencia inigualables. Henry también era poseedor de un legendario temperamento, pero en ese momento no había indicio alguno de una de sus famosas explosiones de ira, sino que sonreía abiertamente.

Edward dejó de contener el aliento, lo que había estado haciendo inconscientemente. Dado su buen humor, Henry se mostraría más receptivo respecto a un asunto que sin duda le desagradaba, y por lo menos escucharía a Charlie.

Edward besó la mano del rey otra vez y se levantó.

—No necesito participar del botín, mi señor —dijo con cautela— La verdad es que sólo desearía pediros una única gracia, que me escuchéis como gobernante misericordioso e imparcial que sois. El hecho es que tengo buenas razones para creer que Charlie de Swan ha sido falsamente acusado de traición.

Esa noche, las condiciones fueron aceptadas y el castillo de Mortimer se rindió por fin. Edward fue uno de los primeros en entrar y, mientras que el resto registraba la torre en busca de rebeldes, él se dirigió con sus hombres a las mazmorras.

No encontró resistencia cuando ordenó al carcelero que le entregara las llaves y, tras abrir la pesada puerta de madera y hierro, hizo un gesto a su escudero Seth para que lo siguiera con una antorcha e indicó a Billy Black con la cabeza que los acompañara. Se agachó para descender hacia las celdas, el hedor era insoportable y no había casi espacio para enderezar la espalda. Edward contuvo la respiración mientras inspeccionaba aquel lugar horrible.

Una docena de flacas figuras macilentas y cubiertas de harapos se encontraban encadenadas a los muros con los cuerpos extenuados y las cabezas inclinadas, pues sus cuellos ya no tenían fuerzas para sostenerlas. Edward sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta por causa de la pena que le producían aquellas visiones lastimosas que un día habían sido hombres. No desearía una suerte semejante ni a su peor enemigo, pero, por otro lado, rezaba para que el padre de Isabella se encontrara entre ellos.

—Busco a Charlie de Swan —dijo Edward en voz baja, enronquecida por la compasión.

Un hombre alzó la cabeza lentamente y sus cadenas repiquetearon cuando intentó alzar un brazo para protegerse los ojos de la luz con la mano.

—Yo soy Charlie —murmuró roncamente. Su porte era altivo pese a sus sufrimientos; sin duda era un caballero valeroso incluso enfrentado a la tortura.

Edward tragó saliva.

—Soy Edward de Cullen, ¿me recordáis, señor? He venido a petición de vuestra hija.

—¿Isabella? —musitó Charlie con voz ronca.

—Sí, Isabella —dijo Edward con humildad mientras se le acercaba para quitarle las cadenas—, vuestra hija que nunca os traicionó, que nunca dudó de vuestra inocencia.

Charlie de Swan era un hombre libre. Había sido encontrado en las mazmorras de Bridgenorth, tal y como decían los rumores, con lo cual quedaba demostrada su inocencia y, por si no fuera suficiente, su terrible estado físico era prueba de los tormentos que había sufrido, y una docena de caballeros testificaron sobre su negativa a apoyar a Mortimer, así que el rey otorgó a Charlie su perdón cuando aún yacía convaleciente. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin alimento pero no estaba herido y, Dios mediante, con tiempo y cuidados se recuperaría por completo.

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que tuviera fuerzas suficientes para presentarse ante el rey y jurarle lealtad. Ya no se lo consideraba un traidor, sino que volvía a contar con el favor del rey, quien le otorgó nuevamente sus tierras y le concedió además otro feudo en pago a su inconmovible lealtad.

—Me habéis servido bien, Charlie de Swan —declaró Henry antes de ordenar a su administrador que otorgara a Charlie el título de su nueva baronía.

En cuanto a los nobles rebeldes, no se saldó el incidente sin que corriera la sangre. Hugh Mortimer fue ahorcado por traición para que sirviera de ejemplo a futuros insurgentes, y muchos de sus seguidores fueron encarcelados de por vida.

Como aún estaba demasiado débil para viajar, Charlie permaneció en Bridgenorth durante dos semanas más y Edward también se quedó, negándose a volver a Claredon sin el padre de Isabella, pues no se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarse a ella de otro modo. No obstante, enviaba mensajeros regularmente para informar sobre los progresos de Charlie, y había recibido un par de respuestas con expresiones de gratitud. Pero la gratitud no podía sustituir al amor.

Cuando estuvieron preparados para partir, el verano ya extendía su cálido manto sobre Inglaterra. Viajaron a caballo en jornadas cortas porque Charlie se había negado a hacer el camino en una litera. Aunque aún estaba débil, el anciano caballero poseía una presencia de espíritu que se asemejaba mucho a la de su bella hija. Edward veía claramente de dónde le venía a Isabella su vena testaruda.

A medida que la comitiva se acercaba a Claredon, Edward se debatía entre la irritante impaciencia y el temor persistente: ansiaba desesperadamente conocer su suerte, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba retrasar tanto como le fuera posible el momento en que tendría que enfrentarse a su futuro incierto.

Ya le había faltado el valor para enfrentarse a Isabella en una ocasión, cuando ella era todavía una niña, y ahora que sabía el material del que estaba hecha, su temor era aún mayor. Ella no tenía por qué casarse con él ahora: su padre era libre y había recuperado su fortuna y, después de todas las penalidades que había sufrido a manos de Edward, no era descabellado pensar que deseara verlo en el infierno.

Capítulo 28

La espera fue lo peor. Había momentos en que Isabella quería gritar de impaciencia mientras esperaba noticias de Bridgenorth, pues estaba en juego la suerte de los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo y la suya propia.

El fin de la rebelión la había calmado, por lo menos en un sentido: había llorado aliviada al enterarse de la liberación y el perdón de su padre por parte del rey, ya que eso significaba que Charlie volvería a casa.

La situación de su madre también la alentaba. Tanya había comenzado con el tratamiento, aunque aún era demasiado pronto para predecir cuál sería el resultado. Liam, a quien había turbado profundamente conocer la identidad de la leprosa del bosque, acompañaba a Tanya cada vez que ésta acudía a atender a la enferma, deseoso de ayudar a la generosa señora de Swan, que lo había acogido, librándolo así de la servidumbre.

Su relación con Edward era lo que más preocupaba a Isabella. ¿Era posible imaginar un futuro con él? ¿Llegaría a amarla? ¿A confiar en ella? Ella había confiado en que él salvaría a su padre si le era posible, pero no confiaba en que fuera capaz de leer en su propio corazón y, lo que era aún peor, en su ausencia, había llegado una misiva de Roma que contenía un documento oficial con el sello del papa. Isabella tuvo que resistirse con todas sus fuerzas para no abrir aquella carta dirigida a Edward, pues sabía que, fuera lo que fuese lo que contenía ese documento, sería decisivo para su futuro.

Cuando una cálida tarde de julio el vigía por fin hizo sonar la trompeta anunciando que alguien se aproximaba al castillo, Isabella voló hacia la ventana de la sala de costura: podía divisar dos estandartes y, pese a que no distinguía las divisas, a juzgar por los colores, estaba casi segura de que uno era el halcón del emblema de su padre y el otro el temible dragón.

Una alegría incontenible la invadió, alegría y aprensión: su padre estaba sano y salvo, y Edward había vuelto. Temía que no volviera, puesto que ya no era señor de Swan.

«Mi amor, ¿has vuelto por fin a buscarme?» Llamó a sus damas y se apresuró a cambiarse de vestido poniéndose una túnica de brocados color verde oscuro, tratando de ofrecer el mejor aspecto posible.

Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando bajó corriendo la escalera y se colocó al lado de Emmett en el patio. Casi no había tenido tiempo de recobrar el aliento ni la compostura cuando la comitiva de jinetes atravesó las puertas. Temblando, Isabella juntó las manos tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

No podía apartar los ojos de los dos caballeros que encabezaban el grupo. Ambos parecían altos y poderosos a lomos de sus caballos, si bien Edward era el más fuerte de los dos. Paseó la mirada de uno a otro, presa de la agitación. Deseaba fervientemente saber qué estaba pensando Edward, por lo que se sorprendió a sí misma blasfemando en contra del casco que le cubría el rostro.

Tuvo que obligarse a apartar la vista de él en el momento en que su escudero ayudaba a lord Charlie a desmontar y éste se quitaba el casco.

—Padre —murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras le tendía las manos. Parecía diez años más viejo y su rostro estaba mucho más demacrado y marcado por la fatiga—, bienvenido a casa.

Para su sorpresa, su padre la abrazó con fuerza, prácticamente aplastándola contra la cota de malla, ansioso por estrecharla en sus brazos.

—Creí que no volvería a verte —le susurró él con voz ronca.

La retuvo contra su pecho un buen rato y, cuando por fin se apartó, le sonreía.

—Te has conducido noblemente, hija mía. Lord Edward me informó de que defendiste Claredon valerosamente y permaneciste fiel a mí cuando todos estaban en mi contra.

Las nada habituales alabanzas de su padre desconcertaron a Isabella, haciendo que lágrimas de orgullo y felicidad le recorrieran las mejillas. Edward, que esperaba a un lado a que ella le dedicara su atención, sintió una punzada de envidia al ver la cercanía que existía entre padre e hija en aquel momento: deseaba compartir esa cercanía, quería tener derecho a abrazar a Isabella, quería ser él a quien recibiera con sus bellos ojos grises llenos de amor y devoción.

La verdad era que no podía apartar la mirada de ella, tenía el aspecto de una maravillosa aparición con su gloriosa melena cobriza cayéndole sobre los hombros, la banda dorada alrededor de la frente, el porte digno y lleno de gracia como el de una reina.

Edward ansiaba tomarla en sus brazos, aliviar los latidos de su corazón, que retumbaba en su interior espoleado por el miedo: había perdido todo derecho sobre Isabella al haber dejado de ser el señor de Swan y cabía la posibilidad de que ella abandonara su juramento de lealtad a él ahora que volvía a tener sus tierras y a su padre a su lado. Cuando Isabella por fin se volvió hacia él, se miraron a los ojos, como si se interrogaran mutuamente.

Ella sostuvo la mirada, pero parecía insegura.

—Edward... mi señor. ¿Cómo podré compensaros por haber ayudado a mi padre?

Él no pudo evitar sonreír con aire sombrío.

—No deseo vuestra gratitud, mi señora.

Lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba, era su amor.

Emmett dio a Edward una palmada en la espalda e hizo una reverencia a lord Charlie tratando de disipar la tensión.

—Entrad en el castillo y celebremos este día gozoso, mis señores. Lady Isabella lleva días ocupándose de los preparativos de vuestro recibimiento y ha organizado un banquete en vuestro honor para esta noche.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se daba una palmadita en el estómago.

—¡Espléndida idea, hija! Me vendrá bien una buena comida para ganar algo de peso. Apostaría a que en estos momentos un chiquillo sería capaz de derribarme del caballo con una pluma.

Ruborizándose complacida al oír el tono de aprobación de su padre, aunque le preocupaba su estado de salud, Isabella aceptó la mano que éste le tendía y encabezó a su lado la comitiva hacia el gran salón, donde las gentes del castillo aguardaban, ansiosas, la llegada de su señor.

La celebración que siguió duró hasta bien entrada la noche. Sus deberes como castellana mantuvieron a Isabella ocupada sin darle oportunidad de hablar a solas con Edward como deseaba.

Él también soportaba con impaciencia el retraso, mirándola fijamente, sentada al otro lado de su padre, demasiado lejos de él, pensó. Casi no comió y bebió muy poco. No le interesaba la comida en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era tomar a Isabella en sus brazos en ese preciso instante y llevarla escaleras arriba hasta sus aposentos, tenderse sobre ella y capturar sus labios con los suyos para emborracharse en su dulzura. Miró anhelante la preciosa boca, observándola con ojos hambrientos, llenos de nostalgia al recordar su categórica negativa a casarse con él. «Si estáis convencido...» Estaba convencido y dispuesto a admitirlo ante ella, a desnudar su alma si eso era lo que quería, pese a que sería una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás había hecho.

No estaba seguro de que Isabella aceptara y pensó que tal vez podría utilizar su influencia para insistir sobre la conveniencia de su unión: Charlie entregaría la mano de su hija al hombre que había defendido su inocencia y obtenido el perdón del rey.

Pero Edward jamás se lo pediría, se reconoció a sí mismo; no obligaría a Isabella a casarse con él. La había tratado con demasiada dureza en el pasado. La verdad era que no quería volver a obligarla a nada, quería que Isabella viniera a él libremente, por propia voluntad, porque lo amaba.

Se dio cuenta de que esta vez tendría que conquistarla, pero quizá no lo conseguiría. Pensó en el cofre dorado que le había enviado a sus aposentos poco después de que hubo empezado el banquete. Un caballero tratando de conseguir la mano de una dama solía ofrecerle regalos con los que ganar su favor, así que él había gastado una pequeña fortuna en finas telas y joyas, rezando para que los obsequios surtieran efecto. Ahora sólo le quedaba comprobar si sus fervientes esperanzas eran fundadas.

Cuando Edward hizo acopio del valor necesario para levantarse de la mesa y acercarse a Isabella, la velada estaba ya muy avanzada y un juglar ambulante entretenía a los comensales. Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

—¿Podría hablaros en privado, mi señora? ¿En vuestros aposentos?

—Si, mi señor, como gustéis —dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada, haciendo crecer las esperanzas de Edward al dedicarle una sonrisa burlona.

Isabella se excusó ante su padre y el resto de los presentes y, encendiendo una tea para alumbrarse, emprendió el camino hacia sus aposentos. Edward la siguió en actitud inusitadamente humilde, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la estancia, su fugaz optimismo ya se había desvanecido. No la tomó en sus brazos como deseaba, sino que permaneció de pie, contemplándola a la luz de las velas.

—¿Deseabais hablarme? —preguntó ella, dubitativa.

—Os he traído un regalo —dijo por fin Edward mansamente, señalando el cofre que su escudero había colocado al lado de la puerta.

Desconcertada, Isabella se arrodilló junto a éste y alzó la tapa. Sintió que le faltaba el aliento al contemplar el cinturón y el rosario de oro y rubíes y, bajo ellos, un sinfín de finas telas de seda, brocados y damascos, así como pieles de marta y armiño. Se volvió hacia Edward interrogándolo con la mirada.

—¿Qué es todo esto, mi señor?

—No se me ocurría otra cosa que ofreceros —contestó él en voz tan baja que casi no podía oírse—Vuestros dominios han vuelto a manos de vuestro padre, vuestra herencia está intacta, vuestro preciado Claredon está a salvo de mí.

Isabella contuvo la respiración, esperando, pero él permaneció en silencio.

—No deseo vuestras riquezas, Edward.

—Lo sé —dijo él amargamente—, sé que no me necesitáis para nada.

Isabella no alcanzaba a comprender su actitud ni lo que estaba tratando de decirle, pero, recordando que había otro asunto más importante que necesitaba ser tratado, se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia otro cofre, del que sacó un pergamino enrollado con el sello papal aún intacto.

—Esto llegó de Roma mientras estabais ausente.

Un miedo salvaje se apoderó de Edward cuando vio el documento que ella le tendía, y su desesperación fue en aumento, atenazándole la garganta.

—¿Sabéis lo que contiene? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

—No, no osaría inmiscuirme en vuestros asuntos personales.

—Pero, en este caso, sin duda os concierne a vos también, ¿no sentíais curiosidad siquiera?

—Si no me creéis...

Edward negó con la cabeza vigorosamente.

—No, no os estaba acusando. Vuestra palabra es vuestro honor y no la cuestionaré.

Isabella lo miró fijamente, consciente de lo mucho que había costado a Edward pronunciar esas palabras, y finalmente se acercó a él y le entregó la misiva. Edward la aceptó, vacilante, y apartándose de ella se acercó al brasero que estaba encendido, pese a ser verano, para caldear las habitaciones de fría piedra. Durante un buen rato, permaneció de pie dándole la espalda a Isabella, con la mirada perdida en las brasas.

—¿No vais a abrirlo, mi señor?

Edward blasfemó en voz baja. Sentía deseos de quemar el infame documento, de romperlo en mil pedazos sin ni siquiera leerlo, pero sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a los hechos, así que, con manos ligeramente temblorosas, rompió el sello y desenrolló el pergamino. El corazón le latía lenta y dolorosamente mientras trataba de interpretar las palabras escritas en latín que aparecían ante sus nublados ojos. No cabía duda: sus peores temores se confirmaban. Hundió los hombros y dejó caer la cabeza. Habían decidido por él.

—Han concedido la nulidad —murmuró.

—Entonces... os habéis librado de mí —dijo ella en tono apagado después de un rato.

—No, os equivocáis, Isabella. —Su voz estaba teñida por el desaliento—Nunca podré librarme de vos.

Al ver que ella no decía nada, la miró por encima del hombro. Estaba pálida, sus ojos inundados de la misma angustia terrible que lo destrozaba a él por dentro. Los labios de Edward dibujaron una mueca de amargura.

—¿No os alegráis, mi señora? Ahora tendréis la oportunidad de realizar otra alianza. Con Claredon devuelto a vuestro padre, solicitarán vuestra mano otros señores más ricos y poderosos que yo, un mero aspirante a la nobleza que os ha maltratado, os ha arrebatado la virtud y os ha deshonrado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero a otro señor que no seáis vos.

Él permaneció inmóvil sin atreverse a dar un paso, temiendo no haber oído bien.

—¿No os alegráis, mi señor? ¿Acaso no era la nulidad lo que deseabais fervientemente?

—No.

—Entonces... —Ella lo miró atentamente—¿Qué es lo que queréis?

Edward apartó la vista, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

—Os quiero a vos, Isabella... quiero que seáis verdaderamente mi esposa, deseo un futuro a vuestro lado, quiero establecerme en mis dominios y criar a mis hijos hasta que se hagan hombres, quiero ver cómo mis hijas se convierten en auténticas bellezas como su madre.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a las sienes, sin atreverse a creer que él pensaba realmente lo que decía.

—¿Queréis estableceros? Pero yo creía que... preferíais la vida de soldado.

Edward lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—Hubo un tiempo en que así era, pero estoy cansado de luchar y de las guerras constantes. Estoy hastiado de tanta sangre, apenas conozco mis dominios y me gustaría hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Regresaréis a Vernay?

—No —respondió él rápidamente—, odio Vernay, tengo intención de quedarme en Inglaterra.

—¿Aquí, en Claredon?

—No, no aquí, éste no es mi sitio.

—Entonces... ¿dónde?

—Henry me ha otorgado unas tierras en el oeste y me ha ordenado construir un castillo para defender esa parte del país. Allí podré empezar de nuevo. Quiero dejar atrás la soledad, el odio, las batallas... Quiero empezar una nueva vida con vos... si me aceptáis.

—¿Y qué me decís de la confianza, Edward? No podría soportar ver cómo nuestro matrimonio se destruye por vuestra desconfianza y vuestras sospechas. Quiero un esposo que sea capaz de confiar en mí.

—Confío en vos, Isabella... tanto como puedo confiar en otro ser humano.

Ella comprendía el riesgo que corría Edward al pronunciar esas palabras.

—¿Y en cuanto al amor?

Él giró la cabeza y la miró sin volverse, pero obligándose a mirarla a los ojos.

—Mi amor os pertenece, hasta donde soy capaz de ofrecerlo. Si lo que siento puede llamarse amor, entonces, sí, os amo.

—¿Qué es lo que sentís, mi señor?

Edward pensó en las poderosas emociones que se agolpaban en su interior.

—Me siento desvalido —murmuró roncamente—, aterrado, aterrado ante la idea de haberos perdido por culpa de mi propia ceguera.

El dolor en sus ojos hizo que una ola de ternura la recorriera; le dolía ver a su fiero dragón sufriendo de aquel modo.

Con la garganta atenazada, Isabella se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos apretando su mejilla contra la poderosa espalda del guerrero, contra las cicatrices que escondía su túnica.

—No me habéis perdido, Edward.

Él se volvió lentamente en sus brazos, mirándola cauteloso. Ella observó sus facciones altivas reparando en la vulnerabilidad y la incertidumbre que surgían de lo más profundo de sus ojos color ámbar.

—No insistiré si me rechazáis —añadió, sombrío—, sois libre de elegir.

—No, mi señor, hace tiempo que perdí la libertad de elegir —dijo observando cómo brillaba en los ojos de Edward un destello de esperanza.

—Yo también la he perdido, mi señora —le susurró Edward—Me hechizasteis desde el principio.

—Vos también me habéis hechizado —dijo ella suavemente.

Él tomó las manos de Isabella entre las suyas y se quedó mirando sus dedos entrelazados.

—No sé amar, Isabella, ¿me enseñarás?

—Sí... de buen grado, gozosa. —La inundó una alegría inconmensurable al ver que Edward le devolvía la tímida sonrisa que habían esbozado sus labios— Pero ¿estás seguro, Edward?, ¿completamente seguro?

—Más seguro de lo que jamás he estado respecto a nada en toda mi vida. Tú eres mi vida, mi sangre.

—No soy la esposa que habrías deseado.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que pido a una esposa es valor, honestidad y lealtad, y tú has probado ampliamente poseer todas esas cualidades.

La sonrisa de Isabella lo atravesó con la fuerza de un rayo, sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, como si el corazón estuviera a punto de salírsele del pecho, pero Isabella parecía decidida a provocarlo.

—¿No deseas docilidad y obediencia, mi señor?

Él esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Lo que quiero es una muchacha descarada y refunfuñona que me desafíe y me obligue a amarla.

—¡Yo no refunfuño! —exclamó Isabella, indignada.

Con voz ronca, él la atrajo hacia sí y dijo:

—No me importa si lo haces, te quiero tal como eres.

Sin dar su brazo a torcer, ella lo apartó apoyando las manos sobre su poderoso torso.

—No tan de prisa, mi apuesto señor. Pedidme el corazón.

—Muy bien —dijo poniéndose serio de repente— Mi señora... mi amor... Isabella... ¿podríais, querríais entregar vuestro corazón a este humilde y maltrecho guerrero?

La mirada de Isabella se suavizó.

—Es tuyo, Edward, te entrego mi amor para siempre.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Edward, cálida y luminosa como la luz del sol, mientras que un gozo inmenso lo recorría.

—¿Y tu mano? ¿Accedes a convertirte en mi esposa?

—Sí, mi amor, me casaré contigo con gusto.

Él miró el pergamino que todavía tenía en las manos.

—Esta concesión de nulidad... no la necesito para nada, ¿y tú?

Para sorpresa de Isabella, Edward lanzó el pergamino al brasero, observando cómo las llamas lo envolvían poco a poco.

—¿Qué dirá Roma? —se preguntó ella.

—Me trae sin cuidado lo que diga Roma —dijo Edward, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y soltando una carcajada rotunda y sonora.

Fue esa risa colmada de felicidad la que la convenció: verdaderamente Edward la quería por esposa. Había esperado casi media vida este momento, pero, al final, el amante de sus sueños había venido hasta ella ofreciéndole su amor y ternura.

La alegría impedía a Edward quedarse quieto. La tomó en sus brazos impulsivamente y dio vueltas y más vueltas haciéndola reír hasta quedarse prácticamente sin respiración.

—¡Edward, detente! ¡Estás haciendo que me maree!

—¡Nada comparado con cómo me siento yo! —Pero se detuvo, obediente, aunque continuó estrechándola contra su pecho— Siento ganas de pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos desde las almenas del castillo. —De pronto, se la quedó mirando arqueando las cejas con un burlón gesto de advertencia— Haré que redacten una petición de matrimonio inmediatamente, no sea que te arrepientas.

Ella a su vez levantó una ceja protestando entre risas:

—No fui yo quien retrasó el matrimonio durante cinco años, mi señor, ni quien rompió el compromiso.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció.

—No, fui yo. Por mi estupidez, mi ceguera, mi obsesión por pensar siempre lo peor. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Isabella podía ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos, la dulce vulnerabilidad que reflejaban los sentimientos que acababa de reconocer. A modo de respuesta, alzó el rostro hacia él y lo besó. Él había dudado y desconfiado de ella demasiado tiempo, pero nunca volvería a ocurrir, se prometió Isabella solemnemente. Mientras quedara un soplo de vida en su cuerpo, Edward no tendría jamás razones para dudar de su amor.

Capítulo 29

La boda de Isabella de Swan y Edward de Cullen fue una alegría paratodos. La ceremonia que santificó su unión se celebró en la escalinata de la iglesia del castillo y no en la capilla, para que las gentes de Swan pudieran participar en la celebración.

El cielo se vistió de azul intenso para la ocasión, y en el aire limpio resonaban los ecos de los juglares entonando alegres melodías mientras acompañaban a la procesión nupcial desde el castillo hasta la iglesia. Isabella, acompañada de su padre a su derecha, iba en primer lugar a lomos de su palafrén blanco engalanado bajo la silla con una manta carmesí ornamentada con fieros dragones y una pechera con campanillas plateadas que tintineaban como el eco distante del redoblar de las campanas de la iglesia.

Edward esperaba que las telas que le había regalado servirían para confeccionar el vestido de novia, y así fue. Isabella lucía una bajo-túnica de deslumbrante brocado rojo y, sobre ella, un vestido blanco de seda de Alejandría con filamentos entretejidos de seda y oro. Alrededor de las caderas, llevaba el cinturón que él le había regalado, y adornaba su cuello con la torques de oro que también le había dado hacía semanas, la mañana siguiente a su primera vez. En cuanto al peinado, llevaba el cabello trenzado con encajes dorados y cintas carmesí, y recogido en dos rodetes.

El camino hasta la iglesia donde aguardaba el novio junto a los invitados, nobles y campesinos por igual, estaba cubierto de rosas rojas que llenaban el aire con su dulce aroma. Edward resplandecía vestido de escarlata, negro y oro con una fina túnica de cuello, mangas y doblez profusamente bordados. Incluso sin la armadura, seguía teniendo el aspecto de un poderoso guerrero. Llevaba a la cintura la espada con la empuñadura y funda, adornadas con incrustaciones, y los vasallos que lo rodeaban portaban en escudos y estandartes el emblema del temible dragón.

Observó con ojos posesivos a su hermosa novia mientras ésta se acercaba. Era poco habitual que un hombre amase a su esposa, pero él quería a Isabella con una pasión que le estremecía el alma: la amaba y tenía la intención de pasar el resto de su vida honrándola a ella y su unión. Con una reverencia humilde, Edward le tendió una mano para ayudarla a desmontar.

—Mi señora —le susurró al oído—, te juro que jamás te arrepentirás de este día.

Ella le respondió con una resplandeciente sonrisa, repleta de gozo y promesas.

—Lo sé, mi señor Edward, yo te prometo lo mismo.

Edward, sintiendo el pecho henchido de un amor y un orgullo salvajes y sobrecogedores, la llevó de la mano hasta la puerta de la iglesia, donde se detuvieron ante el padre John.

Se hizo el silencio entre la multitud. La ceremonia se celebró bajo el cielo azul de verano, aunque la liturgia se completaría en el interior de la capilla. Entre los invitados había muchos nobles que hacían las veces de testigos: los caballeros y las damas de Swan, los vasallos de Edward y sus soldados, los señores de los alrededores y sus familias. También estaban presentes los artesanos, los hombres libres y los siervos de Swan. Todos se reunieron en torno a la escalinata de la iglesia escuchando cómo el padre John preguntaba, tal y como estipula la Iglesia, si alguno de los presentes ponía impedimentos a la boda y, como nadie dijo nada, el sacerdote preguntó a los novios si consentían libremente la unión.

Cuando Edward y Isabella dijeron que sí de todo corazón, el sacerdote dio lectura a los derechos de propiedad de los contrayentes: el señor de Cullen hacía a su señora heredera de un tercio de sus posesiones, y el padre de la novia y señor de Swan entregaba una cuantiosa dote en forma de finas telas, linos, utensilios varios, muebles y generosas extensiones de terreno.

Isabella apenas escuchó lo que se decía; se sentía aturdida, envuelta en una nube de felicidad, demasiado distraída para concentrarse en temas materiales.

La liturgia que siguió se celebró en latín: la entrega de la hija en matrimonio por parte de los padres de la novia. Isabella sintió una punzada de amargura al pensar que su querida madre no podía estar presente, pero la consolaba saber que lady Renée estaba esperando en el interior de la iglesia, escondida en la galería de la capilla, y que su enfermedad se iba curando: el extraño remedio de Tanya parecía surtir cierto efecto al menos, y la sarracena confiaba en que la curación total era posible.

El gozo de Isabella fue completo al detectar el orgullo en la voz de su padre cuando se la entregaba a Edward, diciendo:

—Os confío a mi hija Isabella. Cuidadla bien.

—Juro ante Dios protegerla de todo mal —respondió Edward tomándola de las manos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Entonces el padre John bendijo los anillos y Edward pasó la fina banda de oro sobre tres dedos de la mano derecha de Isabella antes de colocársela por fin en el dedo anular de la izquierda, donde permanecería el resto de sus días en señal de amor y fidelidad. Isabella sintió que el metal se volvía tibio al contacto con su piel y pensó que no resplandecía más que los hermosos ojos color ámbar de Edward.

—Con este anillo os desposo —le declaró Edward solemnemente en latín—, y me entrego a vos y prometo seros fiel, amaros y respetaros todos los días de mi vida.

Entonces entraron en la iglesia para sellar su unión ante Dios. Arrodillada en el suelo de la nave central junto a Edward, al ver a su madre tras un cortinaje con el rostro cubierto por un velo, Isabella sintió que el amor de ésta la rodeaba mientras la observaba desde las sombras. Lady Renée había dado su bendición a la pareja unos días antes, y Edward había prometido a Isabella que a la mañana siguiente irían al bosque a visitarla. Después se celebró una misa y, tras hacer una generosa ofrenda, los novios se arrodillaron para recibir la bendición solemne del sacerdote.

Por fin, Isabella salió de la iglesia del brazo de su esposo y fueron recibidos por un coro de gritos de júbilo y el repicar de las campanas. Vio entre la multitud a Liam, su hermanastro, y a Emmett, el hombre de confianza y mejor amigo de Edward, ambos sonriendo con una alegría sólo comparable a la suya.

Como era costumbre en las bodas, Edward la subió a su caballo delante de él, y emprendió la marcha hacia el castillo en medio del clamor de las trompetas y las sedas de vivos colores agitándose al viento.

Segura en sus brazos, Isabella apoyó la espalda en el poderoso torso de Edward, saboreando la sensación de sus fuertes brazos rodeándola.

—Y bien... ¿ya estás satisfecha, muchacha? —preguntó Edward en tono provocador y a la vez cariñoso—Al final te has salido con la tuya.

Sus tiernas bromas la llenaban de felicidad, pero Isabella negó con la cabeza fingiendo descaro.

—En el futuro, te dirigirás a mí como tu señora. Ya no soy ni muchacha, ni siquiera damisela, sino tu esposa.

—Esposa —murmuró Edward, pensativo— Me complace cómo suena.

Ella lanzó una carcajada plena de gozo y Edward sintió que quería reír también, reír y gritar, pensando en cuánto había tardado en reconocer su amor por ella. Se había resistido demasiado tiempo, había estado luchando contra lo inevitable demasiado tiempo.

—Muy bien, mi dulce esposa, te llamaré señora en el futuro, a no ser que te portes mal, en cuyo caso volverás a ser muchacha. ¿Te parecen justas estas condiciones?

—Lo suficientemente justas, esposo mío.

Cuando Isabella se volvió hacia él, Edward vio en sus ojos el mismo amor inquebrantable que ella podía leer en los suyos, y supo que había recibido la mayor bendición: ya no lo atormentaban las dudas, sino que había entregado su corazón a Isabella irrevocablemente y se proponía demostrárselo a diario durante el resto de sus vidas.

Las celebraciones duraron todo el día y buena parte de la noche. Lord Charlie había dispuesto un banquete de boda digno de reyes que se había organizado fuera, en un prado cercano, para acomodar a la gran multitud que se había reunido a festejar.

Los invitados nobles se sentaron a la sombra de las grandes carpas instaladas para la ocasión, con los novios y los invitados más ilustres compartiendo la mesa de honor. Las largas mesas sobre caballetes instaladas fuera estaban repletas de las más variadas y delicadas viandas: venado, jabalí asado, perdices y zorzales, pavo, carne de cisne, salmones y lampreas, todo acompañado de deliciosas salsas, para terminar con un postre de quesos, tartas y pasteles hechos con miel y exóticos dulces. La celebración comenzó con un brindis en honor de los novios.

—¿Compartirás la copa conmigo, mi señora? —preguntó Edward con voz ronca, ofreciendo vino a Isabella de una bella copa de plata adornada con estampas de dragones. Después de beber, él tomó la copa de sus manos mirándola a los ojos y la giró para poner los labios donde se habían posado los de ella, dedicándole una sonrisa sensual que daba a entender cuánto la deseaba.

Se sirvieron ríos de cerveza y vino hasta bien avanzada la tarde y los invitados que aún se tenían en pie participaron animadamente en el entretenimiento consistente en juegos, bailes y simulacros de torneo.

Edward cumplió con su papel de señor generoso entregando obsequios a los invitados, pero su atención se concentraba sobre todo en su bella esposa, a la que observaba disfrutar de la celebración mientras él pensaba, ansioso, en cuándo llegaría por fin la noche. Entonces Isabella vendría a él libremente, por amor. Habían pronunciado los votos sagrados en la iglesia, pero era en el lecho nupcial donde éstos quedarían sellados, y, en ese momento, ella pasaría a pertenecerle plenamente y para siempre. El calor que sentía entre las piernas era tan intenso como el de su corazón.

Cuando se puso el sol y comenzaron a encenderse las hogueras, su deseo se había convertido en una necesidad salvaje: le traían sin cuidado el resto de las celebraciones, lo único que deseaba era a Isabella, a solas, en su cama.

Fueron guiados a la luz de las antorchas hasta los que serían sus aposentos mientras permanecieran en Claredon, los de Isabella hasta entonces. Era costumbre que los invitados ayudaran a desvestirse a los novios, así que había en la estancia una pequeña multitud que enmudeció para presenciar el último ritual solemne. El suelo de madera estaba lleno de rosas, y Isabella y Edward se arrodillaron sobre ellas ante el sacerdote, que bendijo el lecho conyugal. Entonces Edward, mirando con anhelo a su esposa una vez más, bajó al salón en compañía de los hombres, mientras que las mujeres ayudaban a la novia a desvestirse. Cuando estuvo lista y en la cama, cerraron las cortinas del dosel y se retiraron.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Isabella oyó cómo los caballeros acompañaban a Edward hasta la puerta en medio de grandes risas y bromas que subieron de tono a medida que lo despojaban de la espada y la ropa. Por fin la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y se hizo un delicioso silencio.

Isabella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba temblando. Había anhelado tanto este momento que ahora le parecía una maravillosa fantasía: por fin, el amante de sus sueños había venido hasta ella, a buscarla.

—¿Isabella? —susurró Edward.

—Estoy aquí —dijo ella, turbada.

Él sonrió al detectar la ansiedad en su voz; parecía que estaba tan nerviosa como él. Edward fue hasta la cama con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho y abrió los cortinajes para encontrarse a su esposa tendida en el lecho, aguardándolo. La sedosa melena cobriza se extendía sobre las almohadas, las sábanas estaban apartadas a un lado, y ella tan sólo llevaba puesta una guirnalda de rosas. Edward respiró profundamente al ver su blanco y esbelto cuerpo brillando a la luz de las velas. Sintió la excitación que lo recorría, insistente y acuciante.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, controló la necesidad implacable que sentía, se volvió para ir a llenar una copa de vino y volvió a la cama. Se tumbó frente a ella apoyando uno de sus costados sobre la cadera de Isabella, en una posición muy similar a la de la noche en que había irrumpido en esos mismos aposentos, alarmándola, pero esta vez ella no le tenía miedo a él, sino tan sólo al poderoso y abrumador abandono que provocaba en su cuerpo desvalido. Isabella contempló el bello cuerpo de Edward surcado de cicatrices, los imponentes músculos, su poderoso torso cubierto de vello negro... y luego posó la mirada en la copa, intrigada.

—Casi no he bebido en todo el día —dijo Edward— y estoy sediento.

Pero el destello abrasador de sus ojos indicaba que se refería a una sed que no tenía nada que ver con el vino.

—Tal vez tratas de emborracharme para que te resulte más manejable —sugirió Isabella mirándolo, burlona—, más maleable a tus deseos.

Él esbozó esa poco habitual sonrisa tierna que ella adoraba.

—¡Ah, eso jamás, mi señora! Quiero que estés en plenas facultades para apreciar hasta el más leve detalle de cuanto voy a hacerte esta noche. —El tono sensual y provocativo de su voz hizo que a Isabella se le acelerase el pulso mientras él posaba la mirada sobre sus labios— He pensado que podíamos comenzar con una lección sobre la conducta de una buena esposa.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió ella, dubitativa— ¿Qué clase de lección?

—Una sobre cómo complacer a tu esposo, porque ahora soy tu esposo, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es —dijo ella casi sin aliento.

Edward alzó lentamente una mano hasta su mejilla y, mirándola a los ojos, comenzó a acariciarla recorriendo con los dedos las suaves líneas de su mandíbula, el delicado cuello y los frágiles huesos de sus clavículas, rozando su piel delicadamente, poniendo todo su empeño en seducirla.

—¿Beberás conmigo, paloma mía? —preguntó él mientras Isabella sentía que el deseo hacía que se le cerraran los ojos.

Edward le acercó la copa a los labios dejando que bebiera un momento y luego la apartó e, inclinándose lentamente sobre ella, la besó, bebiendo al mismo tiempo el vino de su boca.

Isabella gimió dulcemente saboreando el delicioso sabor de Edward mezclado con el del vino, pero él no le dejó probarlo más que un instante. Luego se apartó y, mojando el dedo índice en la copa, se lo puso sobre la boca, recorriéndole los labios hasta que éstos quedaron húmedos y teñidos de rojo por el vino. Isabella ya no pudo resistir más y tomó la mano de Edward besándole la palma con premura.

—Sí, Edward —le susurró—, muéstrame cómo complacerte.

—Me complaces... me complaces enormemente, paloma mía.

Las palabras cariñosas calentaron el corazón de Isabella del mismo modo que la mirada ardiente de Edward le encendía la piel y la sangre que le corría por las venas, pero él estaba decidido a no dejarla participar en su propia seducción.

—No te muevas —le ordenó con voz ronca, acariciándole el cuello, sintiendo los latidos del pulso de Isabella bajo los dedos.

Ella asintió suavemente, disponiéndose a dejar hacer a Edward, por lo menos hasta que el éxtasis se le hiciera insoportable. Se tendió completamente inmóvil, mientras él mojaba los dedos en el vino una vez más y trazaba con la mano una línea indolente desde el cuello de Isabella hasta uno de sus senos. Al contacto con una gota de vino, el pezón se contrajo y entonces él, inclinándose con un cuidado exquisito, lamió la gota con la punta de la lengua.

Isabella dejó escapar un gemido al sentir cómo una llama la recorría, y otro más cuando la boca de Edward cubrió el pezón succionando suavemente. Pero no era esa delicadeza lo que necesitaba ahora, lo que deseaba era el poderoso cuerpo de Edward hundiéndose en su interior, ansiaba que el deseo de él fuera tan grande como el suyo.

Isabella entrelazó los dedos en el cabello negro como el ébano de Edward y lo atrajo hacia sí, su espalda cimbreante, ofreciéndole ansiosa su trémulo seno, pero Edward insistía en tomarse su tiempo. Su boca ardiente y su lengua húmeda y rugosa daban a Isabella un placer pausado, casi indolente, con la clara intención de hacerla enloquecer de deseo, jugueteando apasionadamente sobre su pezón enhiesto, succionando su cúpula rosada, excitándola deliberadamente con su libación erótica hasta hacerla perder el sentido.

Ardiente y temblorosa, Isabella apretó los dientes agitando la cabeza entre los almohadones y, cuando por fin él se apartó, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y su respiración era entrecortada. Con una sonrisa picara henchida de promesas, Edward volvió a mojar los dedos en el vino.

Ella ya sabía el placer que le aguardaba incluso antes de que él deslizara la mano entre sus piernas. Al experimentar el exquisito roce, Isabella sintió que sus sentidos se desbocaban: sus labios dibujaron una desvalida mueca de placer, pero Edward volvió a ordenarle con voz ronca que no se moviera y, arqueando las cejas, concentrado en atender la trémula carne femenina ante sus ojos, la acarició dulcemente... frotando con vino el húmedo fruto maduro en el interior de ella... deslizando los dedos entre los pliegues temblorosos de su sexo... provocándole suaves gemidos de pasión.

El fuego consumía a Isabella, nacía intensamente alrededor de los dedos de Edward y la recorría irradiándose por todos los poros del cuerpo. Jadeante y temblorosa, apretó las piernas contra la mano de Edward, que la torturaba tan deliciosamente.

Finalmente, como si intuyera lo cerca que estaba ella del límite, Edward posó la copa sobre una mesa junto a la cama y se tendió sobre ella apretando sus abrasadores labios contra el vientre terso y almizclado de Isabella, contra el bello entre sus piernas.

—Edward... por favor... —le suplicó ella sin aliento mientras mecía las caderas contra la osada boca, ansiando que la hiciera suya.

Él le separó las piernas y la cubrió de besos, deleitándose en la húmeda dulzura de su sexo henchido, aspirando su fragancia, acariciándola y recorriéndola con su lengua hasta hacerla enloquecer.

—Adoro tus gemidos de placer —le susurró Edward posando los labios sobre su húmedo sexo—, adoro tu sabor. Te adoro, Isabella... mi Isabella.

Ella no pudo responderle, pues la necesidad dolorosa y lacerante que sentía era insoportable. Presa de una excitación febril y trepidante, desesperada, Isabella tomó en su mano el sexo de Edward con dedos temblorosos, rodeando su erección con ellos, deleitándose en la sensación que le producía el contacto con su virilidad palpitante... saboreando el placer de sentirlo latiendo incandescente en su mano.

Edward se tensó a su contacto y, de pronto, ya no quiso seguir atormentándola con sus juegos, ya no pudo seguir. Con la respiración entrecortada y manteniendo apenas un vacilante control sobre sí mismo, se tendió sobre ella y se hundió en su interior lentamente.

Isabella gimió de placer al sentir cómo la penetraba hasta lo más profundo: fuerte, inmenso, caliente, llenándola, exigente y posesivo, con su carne turgente. Alzó la vista hacia él: las facciones definidas e imponentes de su rostro estaban en penumbra, pero no había duda de que su mirada ardiente era confiada y franca. Isabella sonrió conmovida por su glorioso amante de ojos color ámbar y lo rodeó aún más fuerte con las piernas, tratando desesperadamente de atraerlo más cerca. Sus dedos recorrieron ciegamente la espalda fuerte y musculosa surcada de cicatrices mientras le susurraba al oído palabras de amor.

Edward se estremeció al contacto de sus caricias dando rienda suelta a un deseo que lo sacudía violentamente, y cuando Isabella susurró sobre sus labios «Edward... mi amor», una nueva oleada de fuego inundó su corazón. Gimió sintiendo una dulce angustia e incrementó el ritmo de sus caderas con embestidas abrasadoras y urgentes hasta que ella comenzó a temblar y sacudirse bajo su cuerpo.

Isabella dejó escapar un grito de gozo, apretándose contra él en un abandono frenético. Entonces comenzó el implacable clímax: él sintió cómo se desataba el devastador éxtasis de Isabella, y un instante después su propio cuerpo explotó salvajemente en el de ella y, con necesidad desbocada, Edward gritó su nombre, rindiéndose a la fuerza de la pasión que sentía igual que se rendía ella.

Un buen rato después él volvió en sí, aturdido, sintiendo en su cuerpo empapado en sudor las últimas sacudidas de la pasión y, tratando de recobrar el aliento, intentó apartarse de Isabella, pero ella lo retuvo murmurando una protesta y apretando los brazos alrededor de su espalda. Durante un instante más, Edward permaneció inmóvil, escuchando cómo se calmaban los latidos de su corazón.

—Isabella, mi amor —le susurró enterrando el rostro entre su cabello.

—Hum... —musitó ella sonriendo con la mirada aún perdida— ¿De verdad soy tu amor?

—Sí, para siempre.

—Dímelo otra vez.

—Mi amor... mi amada... mi corazón...

Isabella le respondió juntando sus labios con los de él en un beso que hablaba más que elocuentemente del amor que ella sentía y que la dejó sin fuerzas. Cuando por fin sus brazos se relajaron y permitió que Edward se moviera, él se tendió a su lado y atrajo su delicioso cuerpo exhausto hacia sí. Seguía sintiendo por ella un deseo acuciante y descarnado, pero se recordó que había tiempo más que de sobra para aplacar su necesidad desesperada: tenían toda la noche, toda una vida de felicidad absoluta por delante.

«Felicidad absoluta.» Con un agradecimiento humilde que jamás antes había experimentado, Edward apretó el rostro contra los perfumados cabellos de Isabella. La pasión que compartían le hacía sentir una plenitud que iba mucho más allá del sexo; su deseo superaba la mera unión de dos cuerpos saciando mutuamente su lujuria, era el éxtasis absoluto: la sensación increíble de sentirse pleno, de sentirse uno, que desconocía hasta que encontró a Isabella.

«Esposa —pensó, aturdido— Mi amada señora.»

La estrechó en sus brazos acariciándola, resistiéndose a soltarla ni por un momento. La ternura lo recorrió, dulce y ardiente, llenándolo de una admiración cercana al estupor. Se sentía fuerte e invencible, todo tenía sentido. Con ella a su lado, anticipaba una vida rica y plena que nunca hasta ahora había conocido. Su amargo odio y su necesidad de venganza habían desaparecido dejándolo con el alma limpia.

Edward bajó la mirada hasta sus piernas entrelazadas con las de Isabella. Ése era su lecho nupcial. Confiaba en que concebirían un hijo en esa cama; quería un hijo, o una hija, de ella, pero si Isabella no pudiera dárselos, eso le decepcionaría pero sin angustiarlo. Ella significaba para él mucho más que simplemente la mujer que le daría herederos: la quería, la necesitaba con una desesperación que jamás había sentido.

En algún rincón recóndito de su alma siempre lo había sabido: estaba hecha para él, era su alma gemela, le pertenecía igual que él le pertenecía a ella.

Edward cerró los ojos, asustado por la profundidad del amor que sentía por esa mujer: daría la vida por ella sin remordimiento ni escrúpulos, renunciaría a todas sus posesiones por ella; la verdad era que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Y ella le correspondería entregándole su corazón, enseñándolo a amar, mostrándole lo que significa la ternura.

Ya había ejercido sobre él una influencia profunda, pensó Edward esbozando una sonrisa atribulada al recordar la facilidad con que el amor había doblegado a un guerrero poderoso como él. Se había rendido a ella por amor y, tratando de obtener la fidelidad de Isabella, le había entregado a ella la suya propia; desde luego él le estaba agradecido por el sentimiento profundo de tranquilidad que le había regalado, por haberlo librado de sus demonios.

Se habían acabado las batallas para él, al menos por el momento. Sabía que la paz no duraría en Inglaterra, y él siempre permanecería leal a su señor, Henry, a quien había jurado rendir cuarenta días anuales de servicio de armas además de otros tributos sobre los feudos que le había concedido, pero nunca más volvería a lanzarse intencionadamente al combate en pos de victorias y desafíos. Le bastaba con fundar una nueva dinastía aquí, en este país, con Isabella como su señora, su esposa, su amor.

La estrechó en sus brazos, maravillado por cuánto la quería y, por primera vez en su vida, pudo decir que sabía lo que era la felicidad. Su relación había sido tempestuosa y difícil en el pasado, sus enfrentamientos feroces, pero veía el futuro con una esperanza que iba creciendo en su pecho como el eco de un tambor.

—Mi amor —murmuró buscando sus labios una vez más.

La besó con increíble ternura, desconcertado, maravillado por lo que sentía. Isabella se obligó a abrir los ojos y lo miró con adoración. Sus ojos color ámbar eran dulces como la miel, llenos de amor y suavidad.

—Te amo —le susurró con inmensa alegría.

—Y yo a ti —contestó Edward con profundo respeto— Nunca creí que sentiría algo como esto.

—¿Como qué, mi señor?

Edward le tomó una mano y la apoyó sobre su pecho, directamente sobre el corazón.

—Sentir que moriría si me dejaras. Eres tú quien enciende mi pasión, tú quien gobierna mi corazón. Te necesito como necesito el aire, la luz del sol y el fuego en invierno.

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sin embargo le sonrió.

—No te dejaré nunca, mi amor. Juro ante Dios que te seré fiel y permaneceré a tu lado siempre.

—Y yo te entrego mi vida, es tuya hasta el día en que muera.

Sellaron sus promesas con otro beso que pronto se fue convirtiendo en algo más apasionado... hasta que, para sorpresa y martirio de Isabella, Edward se apartó repentinamente.

—Un momento, paloma mía.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y, alcanzando la copa que había sobre la mesa, sorprendió a Isabella al derramar el vino sobre las sábanas, contemplando con satisfacción cómo las rojas manchas se extendían y dejaban su marca.

—Ya está —dijo Edward con satisfacción—, esto debería servirnos para mostrar la consabida prueba mañana por la mañana.

—Me temo que no parece sangre —musitó Isabella mirando las manchas con escepticismo.

—¿Y qué importa? —dijo él esbozando una sonrisa picara— Ya has manchado las sábanas con tu sangre «virginal» en dos ocasiones, y si yo declaro que nuestro matrimonio se ha consumado esta noche, ¿quién va a discutírmelo?

Ella se ruborizó, avergonzada al recordar su estratagema, haciendo que Edward se riera suavemente de ella, con ella, encantado de haberla hecho sonrojar.

—¿Me permitirás olvidar ese incidente algún día, mi señor? —le preguntó Isabella, abatida.

—¡No, nunca, mi señora! —Su sonrisa se volvió ronca y sus ojos se ensombrecieron— Y tengo la intención de hacerte pagar por ello a menudo el resto de nuestras vidas. Puedes comenzar apaciguándome ahora. Bésame, muchacha, antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—Como gustéis, mi señor —respondió ella con pretendida mansedumbre y, con los ojos repletos de amor, besó a su esposo.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	4. Epilogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora **__**Nicole Jordan.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

Epílogo

_Castillo de Marsden, Mayo de 1158_

Ni los labios ardientes que recorrían su piel desnuda ni el contacto fresco de aquella melena sobre su espalda podían ya sacarlo de su sopor. Edward estaba tendido boca abajo sobre las sábanas de aroma almizclado, satisfecho, exhausto, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Complacer los deseos de su joven esposa era todo un reto para su fuerza y su aguante.

En el estado letárgico de plenitud absoluta en que se encontraba, no tenía fuerzas para responder a las eróticas caricias de Isabella. No movió un músculo, ni siquiera cuando ella besó suavemente las terribles cicatrices de su espalda, pues sus besos suaves tenían el poder de curar sus heridas, tanto las de su cuerpo como las de su alma.

Sólo el repentino llanto que venía de la cuna junto a la chimenea tenía el poder de obligar a Edward a despertar de su delicioso letargo. Cuando no era una, era la otra muchacha la que exigía su atención, pensó riéndose para sus adentros.

—No, esposa mía, permíteme —dijo cuando Isabella hizo ademán de incorporarse.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la chimenea para ocuparse del último fruto de su amor. El nuevo castillo de Marsden se había terminado a tiempo para el nacimiento de su hija Vanesa, pero su hijo de dos años había nacido en Claredon. Anthony ya era demasiado grande para la cuna y ahora dormía con su niñera en la antecámara.

Edward murmuró suaves palabras de cariño mientras tomaba en brazos a su inquieta hija y, con infinita ternura, la meció contra su pecho hasta calmarla.

Recostada sobre la cama, observándolo, Isabella no pudo evitar una sonrisa al contemplar cómo los hombros más fornidos de toda la cristiandad cobijaban a ese ser frágil y diminuto. Ni en sus fantasías más descabelladas podría haber imaginado a Edward así, haciendo arrumacos a su hija mientras acariciaba la suave cabecita cubierta de una delicada pelusa de color negro con sus poderosas manos, capaces tanto de empuñar una espada con una fuerza letal como de la más increíble ternura. Edward adoraba a su hijo y era el padre más orgulloso del mundo, pero, como suele pasar a los hombres poderosos, sentía por su hija una innegable debilidad.

Por fin, dándose cuenta de que Isabella lo observaba, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué encuentras tan divertido, amada mía?

—A ti, mi señor, simplemente recordaba al temible dragón que se apoderó de Swan. Apenas te pareces a aquel guerrero.

Edward sonrió al recordar el hombre amargado que había sido en otro tiempo. Casi ni él mismo podía creer lo profundamente que había cambiado su vida en unos pocos años: ahora tenía una familia, un hogar, estaba rodeado de personas a las que amaba y que lo amaban, una esposa e hijos, además de fieles sirvientes y vasallos. Ya no necesitaba la guerra ni las luchas para dar sentido a su vida, sino que sentía una felicidad profunda, la felicidad que Isabella había jurado ofrecerle durante el resto de sus días.

En ese preciso instante, Vanesa se puso a llorar de hambre y con tal fuerza que podría haber hecho temblar las vigas del techo. Edward tuvo el buen juicio de llevársela a su madre para que le diera el pecho y se sentó con ellas en la cama, observando cómo Isabella acomodaba al bebé contra su seno. Las mujeres nobles solían encargar esas tareas a las amas de cría, pero Isabella había decidido dar el pecho a sus hijos. Era una madre dedicada, igual que él lo era como padre.

Edward no había vuelto a mirar a otra mujer. Para desconsuelo de más de una dama, el señor de Cullen y Marsden amaba demasiado a su bella esposa como para interesarse por las muchachas del castillo o por ninguna otra mujer.

Él paseó la mirada por la estancia durante un momento: esa habitación se había convertido en el centro de sus vidas. Isabella había hecho del castillo un verdadero hogar, había decorado los aposentos para hacerlos confortables, cubriendo las paredes y el suelo con bellos tapices de seda, pieles y esteras.

Los últimos años les habían traído fortuna, pues, en recompensa a sus servicios como soldado, el rey Henry había concedido a Edward el feudo de Marsden ordenándole construir un castillo que a la vez sirviera a la corona de puesto destacado. Él nunca se había instalado en Vernay, que tan malos recuerdos le traía, y, de hecho, sólo había vuelto a Normandía en una ocasión y por poco tiempo con objeto de inspeccionar sus posesiones y otorgar a Emmett McCarty el título de castellano de Cullen en pago a sus años de abnegado servicio, una recompensa que sin duda había agradado a su fiel amigo. Isabella lo había apoyado en todo haciendo gala de tanta o más dedicación que Edward; había permanecido a su lado en todo momento dando muestras del valor y la lealtad que corresponden a la esposa de un guerrero, cumpliendo con sus deberes con tacto y gentileza, sin quejarse nunca cuando él tenía que ausentarse para cumplir con sus obligaciones hacia el rey. Edward había participado sin gran entusiasmo en las campañas militares de Henry en Gales, pero había vuelto a casa tan pronto como le había sido posible, justo a tiempo para el nacimiento de su hija. Su rostro se suavizó al contemplarla y se le llenó el pecho de un amor salvaje: Vanesa era diminuta, perfecta, hermosa, tan bella que Edward no quería ni pensar en el sinfín de corazones que partiría cuando se hiciera mayor.

Sí, había cambiado mucho, pensó Edward lleno de gozo. Emmett lo habría provocado implacablemente si hubiera visto cómo las mujeres dominaban su existencia ahora; aunque, según contaban, él también había encontrado una dama a la que le hacía la corte.

Cuando Vanesa acabó de tomar el pecho y se durmió, Edward la volvió a dejar en su cuna y llamó a la niñera para que la cambiara. Cuando la mujer se hubo marchado, aún se quedó un rato junto a su cuna, asegurándose de que estuviera bien tapada y contemplándola mientras dormía.

—Edward —lo llamó por fin Isabella—, ¿tienes intención de volver a la cama antes de la próxima cosecha? Tengo frío.

Edward sabía que era imposible que se estuviera quejando de la temperatura de la estancia, puesto que ya era primavera y además la chimenea estaba encendida, así que, volviendo a su lado, la miró con ojos provocadores y la estrechó en sus brazos.

—Vos ordenáis, amor mío, y yo obedezco. No soy más que vuestro humilde servidor, deseoso por complaceros.

Isabella contuvo una carcajada apretando el rostro contra su pecho.

—Sois el menos humilde de los caballeros que conozco, mi arrogante señor.

Fingiendo sentirse ultrajado, Edward se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró profundamente.

—Me habéis herido en lo más profundo.

—¿Es eso cierto?

Él se inclino y la besó en los labios, en el cuello, en el pecho.

—Sí, me has herido con deseo y con amor, pues adoro cada rincón de tu cuerpo...

No dijo nada más por un buen rato. Isabella cerró los ojos, llena de gozo, y se recostó dejándose adorar por él.

Su felicidad era completa, su copa rebosaba. Dentro de una semana recibirían la visita de sus padres. Aunque su enfermedad le había dejado cicatrices y ya no poseía la belleza de antaño, lady Renée se había curado de su terrible mal, una proeza por la que Tanya había sido generosamente recompensada con su libertad. Isabella estaría eternamente en deuda con Edward por la ayuda que había prestado a sus padres.

Ciertamente, siempre lo amaría, profunda e irrevocablemente. No podría haber encontrado en toda Inglaterra y Normandía un mejor señor y esposo: Edward se había suavizado gracias a su influencia, convirtiéndose en el hombre tierno y apasionado que cualquier mujer hubiera deseado.

Casi sin respiración, arqueando su cuerpo en respuesta a las caricias de su esposo, Isabella lo miró sonriendo con los ojos nublados por la alegría y el placer. Había domado al impetuoso dragón de ojos color ámbar, convirtiéndolo en el amante de sus sueños.

**Fin **

_**Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me siguen.**_

_**Enserio a todas gracias.**_

_**Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.**_

_**Esta historia es en honor de Amapola que me indico que historia querida que adaptara, espero no haberla decepcionado a ella, ni a ninguna-ningún de mis lectores. **_

_**Y por última vez les digo: "**__**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


End file.
